Sakura Uchiha
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Sasuke reniega de su propia existencia, aislandose de todos... impidiendo al amor entrar en su vida. Pero todo cambiará cuando una mujer llamada "Destino" toque su puerta y lo envíe a una dimensión paralela donde él deberá vivir como un Haruno, y donde Sakura será una Uchiha. Revivirá sucesos, emociones... pero no será él quien deba ser salvado de la oscuridad, sino ella. TERMINADO
1. El distanciamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke

**Hey, ¿qué tal? Bueno, se me dio por empezar a escribir una historia. Hace mucho que no me ponía a escribir algo que no fuera un oneshot. ¿De qué se trata? Bien, ya habrán leído la descripción. Pues no voy a adelantar mucho más que eso, si quieren profundizar en la historia hay que leerla. No vale la pena ponerme a contarles la historia porque no tendría sentido xD **

**Sólo diré que acá Sasuke y Sakura empiezan teniendo más de veinte años. ¿Qué pasa después? Ese ya es otro tema xD**

**Pero bueno, sean bienvenidos a leerla. Espero que los atrape. Y como el primer capítulo es muy introductorio (creo que me pasé en la explicación, pero quería dejar en claro la situación en la que los personajes se encuentran) les dejo dos capítulos seguidos.**

**Sakura Uchiha**.

**CAPITULO 1: El distanciamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke**.

Diez años habían pasado desde que todo había terminado. Diez largos y solitarios años.

…Y Sakura en verdad seguía amándolo.

En fin. La aldea fue capaz de perdonarle todos sus errores a Sasuke Uchiha luego de aquella terrible guerra entre Madara y Kabuto… y el resto del planeta.

Naruto tras pelear contra él –casi a muerte, cabe mencionar– les había asegurado a absolutamente todos los lideres de todas las naciones que Sasuke Uchiha se había arrepentido de sus errores y que merecía una oportunidad.

¡Y es que fue tan convincente! Como siempre, claro. No por nada era ahora luego de largos años, el hokage de Konoha.

De todas formas, esta "segunda oportunidad", vino de la mano de la ayuda verbal de Gaara y Tsunade. Después de una hora de disputas entre todos los lideres, con peleas, insultos y demás cosas como pedir que sin importar que Naruto consiguiera hacerlo entrar en razón o que se hubiese arrepentido, sus crímenes iban más allá de unas palabras y que mínimo debían mantenerlo encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad… de por vida.

No rindiéndose y tanto Gaara como Tsunade y Naruto, creyendo en que aún existía una pequeña esperanza y un rayo de luz de lo que alguna vez Sasuke había sido, siguieron discutiendo tan dura pena alegando que Madara había utilizado a Sasuke de la peor forma sólo para conseguir sus objetivos y que el pobre Uchiha sobreviviente sólo actuaba convencido de que lo que hacía estaba bien, cegado por la traición de la misma aldea.

Finalmente, los líderes en contra cedieron un poco.

Pero no fue sencillo. Desconfiando del aliado de uno de los enemigos más poderosos del planeta que habían tenido jamás –Uchiha Madara, exterminado junto a su ejército ya–, los lideres pidieron hablar con Sasuke Uchiha sin nadie más presente que ellos.

Sakura Haruno y el resto de los ex gennin –incluido Naruto–, junto con los demás ninjas, no estuvieron presentes en dicha reunión. Todos estaban afuera a la expectativa, ansiosos algunos y otros no tanto.

Hablaron con él por largas seis horas, y luego de eso, tras comprobar del mismo Sasuke que estaba arrepentido sinceramente y que, según él, ya no intentaría vengarse ni lastimar a nadie, dieron a conocer que le perdonarían los crímenes, a cambio de ciertos sacrificios, claro.

Para empezar, estaría bajo custodia las 24 horas al día en una "casa", que más bien parecía una cárcel con mucha seguridad. Más de cincuenta eran los Anbu escondidos a los alrededores de la casa, que, de paso, estaba en las afueras de la aldea, donde no tendría interacción con nadie.

Sasuke Uchiha sólo estaba autorizado a salir de dicha casa para cumplir con la compensación de los daños generados, que consistía en realizar papeleo de misiones y organizar documentos complicados, en ocho horas diarias. En otras palabras, el trabajo aburrido y asqueroso que nadie entrenado como él hubiese deseado hacer jamás.

No se le permitiría ir en misiones hasta cumplir con el trabajo para reparar los daños hechos, lo cual sería sólo cinco años más tarde.

No recibiría paga en esos cinco años por el trabajo impuesto como condena. La comida le era proporcionada sólo la necesaria por semana. Otra necesidad podía hablarla con la hokage Tsunade –cuyo puesto sería ocupado por Naruto tres años más tarde–, y sólo de ser vital le sería proporcionada la ayuda.

Por lo demás, no podía tener interacción con nadie más que con la gente del trabajo, y debía cumplir el horario.

Por cinco años, su vida sería de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa. Y todo eso siendo además, custodiado por Anbus altamente especializados. La palabra "privacidad" pertenecía ahora al pasado para él.

Era como libertad condicional. Y realmente esa pena no era nada en comparación a lo que debería haber recibido, que, por sólo decir, hubiese sido una condena a muerte luego de, mínimamente, cincuenta años bajo máxima seguridad en una cárcel situada en una isla.

Gracias a la influencia de la hokage y otros más, los líderes habían sido altamente generosos con Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero a pesar de esa generosidad, su vida ya no sería la misma que una vez había llevado en esa aldea. La desconfianza por parte de los aldeanos era algo que se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Naruto, Kakashi a su manera, y especialmente Sakura eran las únicas personas capaces de ver lo que en realidad era Sasuke. Los demás le tenían miedo y se limitaban a interactuar en el trabajo por cosas extremas.

Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en una persona prisionera del pasado y arrepentida de los errores cometidos. Lo seguían los fantasmas del pasado. Todo lo que había hecho recayó sobre sus hombros aquel día gris en que había luchado contra Naruto por última vez.

Odiaba lo que le había pasado a su familia, en especial a su hermano, pero ahora también se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que una vez hizo contra quienes no eran los culpables.

Con pesar aceptaba su condena a vivir una vida de soledad y melancolía, sin importar la presencia de su gran amigo Naruto, que a pesar de todo, lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

…Y Sakura. Ella también lo apoyaba… en silencio.

Inmediatamente de su primer día en aquella oficina de papeleo que le asignaron, Sakura Haruno fue la primera y única en solicitar voluntariamente un puesto cercano al de él.

Por su insistencia en el puesto y por su peso en la aldea de Konoha, consiguió un puesto como secretaria del correo internacional. ¿Aburrido, eh? Pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su tiempo libre en ese trabajo complicado y nada placentero que nada tenía que ver con su especialidad en el campo medico y experiencia en misiones de alto rango.

Todo por él. Por estar cerca de él y por volver a aquel vinculo de amistad que una vez tuvieron.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano. Durante esos cinco años en las oficinas, ella, haciendo caso a lo de la "no interacción con nadie" que Sasuke tenía que respetar, intentó bajo todos los medios posibles, buscar excusas para estar con él y tener que hablarle, aunque fuese de trabajo y sólo de eso.

…No hubo caso. Él la ignoraba totalmente. Pasaba de ella incluso cuando eran cosas de papeleo que debían hablar. No quería ni que se le acerque. Era frio, cruel e indiferente a sus sentimientos. Incluso con todo el daño que le había provocado, durante esos cinco años, no había sido capaz de demostrarle ni una pizca de arrepentimiento hacia ella que le hiciera perdonarlo. Y a pesar de todo eso, ella lo había perdonado sin que él se lo pidiera. Y es que estaba condenada a él. Su alma estaba en él. No tenía opción. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de amarlo, y el hecho de que él no sintiera ni por asomo algo por ella, era algo que la enfermaba y envenenaba lentamente cada día, hasta el punto de sentir un vacio en sí misma tan grande que le era imposible sentir algo por otro hombre.

No pensaba en nadie más que en él. Lo amaba desde pequeña y su destino estaba encadenado al de él.

A veces se sentía como una masoquista por amarlo tanto sin razones, sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Y lo peor es que lo quería tal y como era. No esperaba más de él.

Más allá de Naruto y compañía, quizás Sakura era la única persona capaz de realmente entenderlo y aceptarlo. Sería capaz de soportarlo con esa personalidad pedante toda su vida. Y la verdadera razón a esto es que ella simplemente era de tal forma… que era la única con el corazón lo suficientemente blanco como para iluminar la oscuridad de Sasuke. Su carácter era el único con la forma suficiente de que se amoldara perfectamente al de él y a su pasado, y lo controlara y achicara hasta hacerlo desaparecer, dejándolos sólo a ellos en el mundo.

En otras palabras, se necesitaban mutuamente. Como el ying y el yang. Como la oscuridad y la luz. Se acoplaban y se amoldaban en un ser perfecto.

Se necesitaban para sostener el equilibrio y la balanza entre ambas almas. Eran los únicos capaces de hacerse esto mutuamente. Solos no tenían mucho sentido. Ella, una melancólica de la vida, y él, un amargado del camino. Pero juntos eran diferentes.

Hechos el uno para el otro…

Lástima. Lástima que Sasuke Uchiha no fuese capaz de percibir esto con esta claridad. Lástima que estuviese tan hundido en el pasado y en sus errores, en el arrepentimiento y la oscuridad pasada, que no se sintiera lo suficiente como para volver a vivir.

No. Él sólo se limitaba a cumplir su trabajo como pago por sus errores. Pero no lo consideraba suficiente, así que pasados los cinco años y renovada la confianza en la aldea de que no volvería a traicionar, él siguió haciendo como si aún estuviese cumpliendo su condena.

Pasados esos cinco años, siguió actuando de manera solitaria, negándose a sí mismo a interactuar con cualquier persona, a establecer cualquier vínculo. Para él, eso estaba prohibido. No se consideraba apto para adquirir y gozar del derecho a ser feliz. Se consideraba una cosa que no se merecía nada más que la soledad y el sufrimiento de por vida.

Por diez años se aisló tanto que la gente ya no le tenía miedo por lo que había hecho antes; le tenía miedo por lo que era ahora. Un ermitaño que no dejaba entrar ni salir nada de su pecho.

Naruto le asignaba misiones con sus compañeros anteriores. Con Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee… pero nada era lo mismo. Se limitaba a la misión, los intentos de Naruto por hacer que volviera a ser como antes y que se hiciera de nuevo amigo de ellos, eran en vano. Sus intentos por hacerlo feliz de nuevo eran imposibles.

Sasuke se cerraba a todo y a todos.

Se castigaba a sí mismo por toda la eternidad. Incluso no consideraba a la eternidad suficiente por todo el mal causado.

¿Y Sakura? Está claro que su corazón estaba con él, aunque ella no lo admitiera en el presente, pues, se rindió con Sasuke pasados esos cinco años, cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible volver a tener al lado al antiguo Uchiha.

Ella había decidido "madurar", y dejar de intentar hablarle. Pensaba que él la odiaba, y ella no quería sufrir más por él.

Los cinco años restantes los pasó entrenando, haciendo misiones, lo que fuese, todo para no pensar en él, lo cual era imposible, cabe mencionar. Cada vez que se lo cruzaba, cada vez que lo veía incluso a kilómetros de distancia, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como el aleteo de un picaflor. Pero dejaba de latir cuando notaba la fría indiferencia de su parte, como si la evitara todo el tiempo. Nunca cruzaban palabra, ni siquiera la saludaba.

Incluso parecía como si la evadiera. Cuando tenían una misión juntos, él mandaba un suplente en su lugar, o ponía alguna buena excusa para prescindir de su puesto como Anbu.

Naruto a veces le mencionaba a propósito su antigua compañera, pero era como si le estuviese hablando de una persona que una vez se había cruzado por ahí.

El equipo siete estaba decididamente roto.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía intenciones de que todo volviese a ser como antes. No se rendía… pero eso era un sueño que parecía cada vez más lejano.

…Tan lejano.

Él ya había madurado. Tenía toda una aldea a su cargo. Siempre había creído que ser hokage seria asombroso, pero había más responsabilidades de las que alguna vez imaginó.

Sakura Haruno se mantenía distante y perdida en misiones de alto rango, en el cuerpo médico, en entrenamientos.

Kakashi ya tenía otro grupo 7 que entrenar. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Sasuke Uchiha… era simplemente él. Un condenado por sus crímenes.

Y ahí se encontraban después de diez años de la nueva llegada del Uchiha, hablando Sakura y Naruto dentro de la oficina del Hokage.

Ambos adultos ya, de unos 26 años cada uno, aproximadamente. El cabello de Sakura ya no era tan corto como antes. Ahora le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, aunque su protector frontal seguía allí, adornando su cabeza.

Su cuerpo había madurado también. Tenía la misma estatura de siempre, pero se veía más adulta y madura, con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Su cintura estaba más definida, de tanto entrenamiento, que cuando tenía quince años, aunque su talle de corpiño seguía igual que siempre.

Podría parecer gracioso, pero la ropa que usaba era de los mismos colores que siempre: rojo y blanco. Ese día estaba de franco, así que tenia puesto un vestido rojo oscuro común con el blanco símbolo Haruno en el pecho. Un vestido cómodo y bonito, sin mangas, y largo hasta las rodillas. Usaba el mismo calzado de siempre; unas botas negras.

Naruto seguía casi como siempre, sólo que ahora sus rasgos masculinos eran más notorios y firmes. Se parecía más a su padre ahora que tenía unos 26 años. Tenía el cabello largo como lo tenía su padre, y la cabeza más marcada y cuadrada, pero no tanto. También era más alto y sus músculos estaban mucho más definidos; incluso se podía decir esto al verlo usando la túnica del hokage.

Cualquiera que lo viese diría que era la viva imagen de su padre. Sin embargo, su esposa Hinata, por el contrario, le dijo en cierta ocasión tras ver un retrato de su madre, que era igual a ella.

Sakura observaba con cierta calidez en sus ojos el lugar. Nada había cambiado allí.

–Este lugar me trae recuerdos cada vez que entro –dijo sonriendo, recordando a Tsunade reprendiéndola u ordenándole tareas.

–Lo sé, igual a mí –respondió Naruto.

Mientras sonreían juntos, el picaporte de la puerta se movió y se abrió paso a una preciosa mujer de cabello azulado y largo: Hinata. Sakura la observó detenidamente.

La joven no había cambiado mucho. Seguía como siempre, con el cabello más largo. Aunque ahora usaba vestidos más grandes… iba a ser madre. Su estomago era redondo y grande, pues en su vientre dormía un pequeño y futuro Uzumaki.

La Haruno sentía una inmensa ternura por aquel pequeño y por la nueva madre. En esos diez años ambas se habían hecho amigas muy intimas, y Sakura le tenía mucho afecto a la chica de ojos blancos.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, ella sentía cierta… envidia. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de sentir lo que ella sentía? Tener una vida en su interior. Amar a un ser que ni siquiera había nacido… y lo mejor: disfrutar cada mes del embarazo con aquel compañero del alma fiel de por vida.

Hinata se acercó y saludó a Sakura sonriente, como siempre. Luego caminó unos pasos más y le dio un tierno beso a Naruto en los labios. Él la miró de una forma tal que parecía que el mundo era sólo para ellos en esos momentos. Con suavidad acarició el delicado vientre de siete meses de Hinata, y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó.

–Sólo pasaba para avisarte que iba a hacerme unos estudios al hospital, Naruto-kun –ella a pesar de todos los años de matrimonio con él, no podía evitar seguir llamándolo como hacía cuando era una niña tímida y enamorada en secreto -hasta que se lo confesó aquella vez en peligro- de él.

–¿Pasa algo? ¿Te acompaño?

–No, Naruto-kun, sólo son de chequeo. Te avisaba por si me necesitabas y no me encontrabas –le respondió sonriéndole tiernamente.

–Más tarde iré a ver qué tal los resultados, y te los mando a casa lo más rápido posible. De seguro está todo bien, Hinata –le dijo Sakura apresuradamente.

–Sí, gracias, Sakura-chan. Bueno, llegaré tarde… mejor me voy al hospital. Adiós, Naruto-kun, adiós Sakura-chan.

–Adiós, Hinata –dijo Naruto, pero antes de que ella se fuera y cerrara la puerta, la llamó haciendo que se detenga–. No olvides que te amo.

Ella sólo sonrió y lo miró con aquella expresión que Sakura desde hacía mucho no ponía en su rostro.

–Yo también –le respondió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

–Realmente son el uno para el otro –le dijo Sakura a Naruto una vez Hinata desapareció.

Naruto la miró arqueando la ceja.

–¿Sabes? –le preguntó.

–¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Sakura.

–Es gracioso, pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás si me hubiese enterado antes de que me amaba así, no te hubiese molestado tanto a ti durante nuestra adolescencia.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió como si nada.

–De todas formas nunca te quise de esa forma, lo sabes… –le respondió riendo sutilmente.

–Lo sé, porque tú siempre quisiste a Sasuke –le dijo en un tono mucho más serio y fulminante.

Sakura dejó de reír al instante. Su rostro puso una expresión seria y fría ante el comentario. Lo miró con la frente arrugada y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

–Si me llamaste para hablarme de esto, será mejor que me vaya –le dijo cortante mientras se daba media vuelta.

–Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Porque soy tu amigo, pero también tu hokage. Me debes obediencia y respeto –le dijo en un tono más grave Naruto. Él había madurado bastante. Ya no era un niño. Ahora era el hokage.

Sakura paró en seco y volvió a mirar a Naruto fríamente.

–No abuses de tu poder, Naruto Uzumaki –le respondió desafiante.

–Y tú mejor me escuchas.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo se quedó con un pobre suspiro en sus adentros. Naruto la hizo callar.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Sasuke y tú, que ya no se hablan? –le preguntó firmemente.

–No es de tu incumbencia –contestó dándose la vuelta para irse. Naruto le lanzo un kunai a la puerta que le rozó la cabeza. Eso la hizo volver a mirarlo.

–Te hice una pregunta –ordenó el hokage.

Sakura se echó un suspiro para sí misma y se resignó a contestarle.

–Él no quiere siquiera verme ni hablarme. Hace años dejé de intentarlo. Él jamás volverá a ser el mismo que fue una vez. No importa cuán arrepentido esté.

–Verás, Sakura-chan… ese es el problema. Está tan arrepentido, tanto, que pareciera que se condena en silencio a una vida sin amor ni amistad –dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos con pesar.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Dices que no tiene amistad, amor? ¡Ustedes son los mejores amigos! –gritó Sakura enfurecida–. Si está tan solo, es porque así lo desea… –finalizó en un suspiro.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza pensando, y luego cerró sus ojos arrugando la frente.

–Es diferente, soy el único en quien realmente confía, porque soy el único que ha vivido en la soledad tanto como él. La única diferencia es que en el pasado, yo escogí otro camino que el odio –le respondió sereno, para que ella no se alterara.

–No lo entiendo –replicó la pelirosa–. ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo? ¿Crees que yo no lo entiendo? He sufrido tanto por él, tanto… y me lo devuelve con su indiferencia, como si nunca me hubiese conocido. He sacrificado tanto por él… y aunque yo no le repliqué nada, aunque yo no lo juzgué cuando regresó… él no quiere ni siquiera hablarme, y es que, maldición, incluso intentó matarme hace diez años, y yo lo he perdonado… –susurró la última frase mientras agachaba su cabeza y una lágrima se derramaba de sus ojos.

–Sakura, yo creo que él no entiende todo esto. Él sólo piensa en lo que hizo, el mal hecho, sus crímenes. Vive en el pasado, como si estuviese condenado de por vida. Creo que no sabe cuánto sufres tú. Sólo sabe todo lo que él sufrió. Se cierra a todos porque para él, su vida terminó hace años. Su mente no llega a comprender todo con tu claridad… y detesto el hecho de que lo ames tanto, y que él no se dé cuenta. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese amor? Pasaron tantas cosas, sufrieron tanto, que me da bronca pensar que después de tantos años, los dos van a terminar muriendo de viejos como dos cascarrabias, solos, sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

–¿Y qué mierda crees que puedo hacer yo? Ya lo intenté, pero no hay caso, él es otro Sasuke ahora. Yo lo amaba –Naruto la interrumpió.

–Lo amas –le corrigió.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y los labios semi cerrados.

–Ya te lo dije una vez, Sakura-chan… odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma. Deja de negártelo, puede que incluso tú te creas eso de que ya no lo quieres ni un poco, pero no vas a engañarme a mí.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y habló en su defensa sólo luego de unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–Eso… eso no lo sabes, no creas saberlo todo. Han pasado muchos años, ya no es como antes, ya no tengo quince años, soy una mujer adulta y los cuentos de hadas se terminaron hace mucho para mí –echó un leve suspiro en sus adentros y siguió hablando, tranquila–. Estoy cansada de llorar por él, y yo no puedo obligarlo a cambiar. Debí darme cuenta de eso hace muchos años, cuando se fue de la aldea a los doce años, pero seguía teniendo una fe ciega en alguien que no valía la pena. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora, pero me di cuenta tarde, hace cinco años. No vale la pena. Siempre será un insensible, y no le interesan los sentimientos ajenos. Él cree que es el único que ha sufrido en toda esta historia, y no es tan así. Quizás yo he derramado más lágrimas que tú, Naruto… y lo peor es que pareciera que le es dificultoso establecer vínculos con otras personas. En especial cuando se trata conmigo. Eso me da ganas de golpear una pared sin razones.

Naruto se quedó callado, pensante. No decía nada, así que Sakura habló por él.

–Dime una cosa, Naruto –mandó.

–¿Qué?

–¿Me llamaste sólo para esto? Tengo cosas que hacer, sabes… ser la encargada del cuerpo médico no es cosa sencilla, además tengo que buscar los estudios de Hinata… –decía Sakura, hasta que él la interrumpió.

–No te he llamado para remover el pasado y hacerte gritar. Bueno, no sólo para eso –dijo mientras se reía como el niño que una vez fue. Alguna cosas simplemente no cambian–. Tengo una tarea para ti, y si te niegas yo mismo me encargaré de que te subleven a gennin –dijo en tono de chiste, aunque iba en serio.

Sakura se sintió curiosa, aunque presentía lo que iba a pedirle.

–Continua –le pidió la chica.

–Es sobre Sasuke.

Sakura revoleó sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo, con una expresión de asco y cansancio en todo el rostro.

–Oh Dios… lo sabía, nunca te rindes, ¿cierto?

Naruto tiró unas carcajadas pero paró al instante e hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para mantenerse lo más serio posible.

–Ya, es importante, así que escucha. Necesito que le pidas los reportes de unas misiones que él lideró, porque los necesito para mañana –ordenó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, como si estuviese mintiendo.

–¿Crees que soy idiota, que no sé que estás mintiendo como siempre? Además, ¿no puede ir otro? ¿Por qué justo yo? Además, oh vamos, ¿desde cuándo alguien más que Hinata se encarga de cosas como reportes de misiones? ¡Tú nunca haces esas cosas! –le replicaba sin parar con angustia en la voz.

–Uff, mira la hora que es… tengo una reunión muy importante –le dijo como si no la escuchara.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para irse.

–¡Momento, Naruto, yo no iré a ningún lado, estoy de franco hoy! –le gritó enfurecida.

–Sí, sí, claro, pero tráeme esos reportes antes de mañana, por favor, si no quieres volver a ser gennin –le dijo ignorándola con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara mientras se iba rápidamente, antes que ella lo alcanzara y asesinara.

Sakura gruñó enojada y le dio una fuerte pisada al piso, haciéndole un agujero.

–"Volverás a ser gennin", sí, claro, ¡eso es lo que le decía Tsunade cuando era un niño! ¿¡Quién se cree! –inhaló y exhaló aire para serenarse un poco–. Ya, ya, calma Sakura. Sólo son unos reportes, me los da y al diablo...

Dicho lo dicho, salió de la oficina y se dirigió lo más lento posible hacia la casa de Sasuke. Estaba bastante lejos –afuera de la aldea, decisión de quedarse que tomó al no querer volver a la mansión que una vez le perteneció a su clan– y al paso que iba, era obvio que llegaría al anochecer. Mientras se dirigía allí, recordaba aquel día que lo vio por última vez, cuando era una niña. Pasó por al lado de aquella banca deteriorada por los años, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de lo que pudo haber sido si no hubiese sido corrompido por el odio de tan niño. Quizás, quién sabe… él se hubiese fijado en ella. Cuando le dijo "gracias" por última vez, supo que él en verdad la apreciaba, pero luego todo cambió para ellos, en especial para él…

–Me pregunto cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si nos hubiese tocado otra vida, una diferente. ¿O será que no podemos escapar de nuestro destino? –dijo mientras se alejaba de la banca–. Me gustaría, que al menos por una vez, él entendiera todo lo que yo he sufrido por él durante mi vida, que se pusiera en mi lugar, y que sintiera esa sensación devastadora y lenta de que el corazón se te empieza a partir en mil pedazos cuando te das cuenta de como esa persona que amas se envenena cada día en la soledad y la oscuridad a cambio de nada más que de sufrimiento y dolor. Tan sólo por un día, me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que él no ha sido el único protagonista del dolor en esta historia, y realizara todo lo que ha desperdiciado y desperdicia por su orgullo y por creerse que no merece nada más que angustia después de lo que ha hecho. Que sintiera la impotencia que alguna vez yo he sentido tan efusivamente, tan fuerte –suspiró lentamente, mientras contemplaba el salir de la media luna con una triste sonrisa en los labios–. De todas formas, eso es imposible, para qué soñar… –concluyó.

Entonces sintió una fría brisa que le erizo los pelos y la hizo abrazarse a sí misma para protegerse del helada y repentina ola de viento. Pero de repente la brisa se detuvo, como si hubiese sido algo momentáneo y nada más, y el calor volvió de la nada. Algo raro en verano, "una brisa peculiar y extraña", pensó, pero no le dio más importancia y se dirigió hacia aquella frívola morada.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba por darse un baño luego de aquella ardua misión con Neji y Lee.

No sabía que Sakura iba a ir hacia allí, de otra forma no estaría en casa. Realmente no quería ni siquiera verle la cara.

Él había cambiado bastante desde que era un joven de quince, dieciséis años. No sólo mental, si no también físicamente. Su rostro, más allá del cansancio, se había vuelto más… "duro" o al menos esa era la impresión que daba al verlo. Como dureza o frialdad. Su pasado le había otorgado dicha frialdad… sus ojos seguían ahí, negros como dos pozos sin fondo, pero rojos como la sangre a veces.

Y al igual que Naruto, sus rasgos masculinos también estaban más acentuados, con un rostro más varonil que antes, lo cual no le quedaba tan mal, cabe mencionar. Después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo sexy de siempre.

Su cuerpo, más alto, también tenía una musculatura más desarrollada, aunque no tanto, sólo la normal después de tantos años de misiones complicadas y entrenamientos mortales.

Se estaba por despojar de aquellas ropas sucias de Anbu y entrar al baño, cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. A esas horas de la noche no era normal, pero de todas formas fue a abrir.

Dos golpes secos y nada más fue lo que oyó.

Fue a buscar la llave con paciencia, sin apresurarse, como si no le importara que del otro lado pudiese haber alguien muriéndose.

Golpearon de nuevo, pero esta vez con más entusiasmo, y cuatro veces.

Sin muchas ganas, abrió la puerta, pero no del todo. Sólo un poco, para ver quién era.

–¿Tú…? –dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a aquella muchacha de arriba abajo.


	2. Viajes en la oscuridad

CAPITULO DOS: Viajes en la oscuridad.

–¿Quién diablos eres? –le preguntó secamente, evaluándola con la mirada.

Vio a una joven bastante peculiar. Su cabello rubio, o más bien dorado y ondulado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero era tan brillante y perfecto que parecían hilos cuidadosamente colocados por una costurera anciana experta, en su redonda y perfecta cabeza.

Sus ojos con la forma de dos almendras perfectas, eran del color del cielo, tan celestes como un día despejado, y tan luminosos como el sol en el verano. Sus labios, rojos y carnosos, parecían una fruta roja recién madura y arrancada de un árbol.

Su nariz, pequeña y redonda, hacía de su rostro una simetría sin igual; parecía un ángel, con la piel reluciente y sin ninguna imperfección, totalmente blanca y resplandeciente a la luz de la luna.

Era alta y delgada, como un ser perfecto. Llevaba puesto un extraño vestido blanco, que parecía de gala. Era tan largo que lo arrastraba por la tierra, pero sin ensuciarlo siquiera un poco. Tenía dos tiras pequeñas y delicadas sujetándose de sus hombros, con un sutil escote.

Hasta Sasuke se hubiese sentido atraído por su exquisita e inimaginable belleza, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para fijarse en los perfectos detalles del ser que tenía en frente.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada, y carente de expresión significativa. Él estaba confundido y no la reconocía de ningún lado. La miraba serio, con una de sus típicas expresiones frívolas. Que él supiera, no esperaba ninguna mujer y mucho menos con esa apariencia tan… extravagante.

Se quedó esperando a que ella hablara, pero no decía nada.

–¿Quién diablos eres? –le preguntó nuevamente, fastidiado, en un tono árido.

De repente una sonrisa completa y blanca se expuso en los labios de la joven, sin importarle la falta de amabilidad y tacto del Uchiha. Parecía ansiosa por responder, como si hubiese estado esperando dicha pregunta desde que tocó la puerta.

–Nadie sabe quién soy, pero todos me conocen –su voz serena daba una sensación de paz a quien la escuchara, incluso Sasuke se sintió embriagado por esta sensación por unos segundos. Tenía una bella y tranquila voz de terciopelo, calmada y relajante–. Yo soy aquella que controla las arenas del tiempo. Yo soy quien sincroniza las vidas de las personas y las conduce hacia un punto en común. Yo soy las casualidades y los momentos de claridad. Soy quien dirige los eventos y los convierte en hechos. Yo hago de los hechos cosas predeterminadas y calculadas. Yo soy la dueña de las otras vidas y los otros universos. Puedo hacerte vivir otra vida y controlar tus eventos de una forma totalmente diferente a la que has vivido –Sasuke frunció el ceño sin decir nada, y pensando que era un loca, iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero esta mujer, como si le leyera la mente, anticipó el hecho y una fuerte ráfaga lo hizo y abrió la puerta para cederle paso a la joven.

Los ojos de Sasuke activaron el sharingan inmediatamente y la miraron con odio.

–¿Qué quieres y qué jutsu estás usando? –le dijo con un tono cortante.

–¿Quieres saber quién soy en palabras que puedas comprender? Soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman "destino" –le respondió sin ningún cambio de voz, en forma tranquila.

Ambos se encontraban en esa oscura casa, con la puerta abierta, mirándose. Él la miraba cada vez más desafiante, y ella con una dulce mirada que no decía nada. No estaba asustada del sharingan de Sasuke, una de las técnicas más poderosas para cualquier oponente. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, era como si fuese un paquete de paz y serenidad.

Sasuke estaba a la expectativa de la mujer, pero ella no hacía nada, parecía que esperaba que él hablara. Sasuke lo tomó como si estuviese jugando con él, y eso lo hizo enojarse.

–¿Así que vas a seguir jugando? ¿Acaso tienes idea de con quién te estás enfrentando, mujer estúpida? –le desafió–. ¡Si no vas a decirme quien eres en verdad, lo averiguaré por mí mismo! –le gritó enojado mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella velozmente para atacarla.

La mujer no hizo nada, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacerle algo, una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que la anterior lo expulsó hacia atrás con violencia, haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

–Eres fuerte, pero cuando realizas esa técnica, ni siquiera haces un sello con las manos, no entiendo de donde sale ni qué clase de jutsus usas… –dijo como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, mientras la evaluaba físicamente.

Ella lo miró y le tiró una sonrisa tierna y cálida, como si nada de lo que él dijera tuviese importancia.

–¿En tu mundo le llaman "jutsu" a todo lo que no conocen? –le intrigó en un tono suave y dulce–. Déjame decirte, que tu mundo tiene mucha suerte de poder realizar tales habilidades con el cuerpo. No todos los universos han sido bendecidos de esa forma. Hay mundos alternos en los que las cosas que ustedes los ninjas hacen, sólo son posibles en la imaginación de los niños –le terminó de decir mientras Sasuke se encontraba algo turbado ante las confusas palabras de la mujer–. Veo que te encuentras confundido, déjame mostrarte un mundo que no conoces, para que entiendas –lo invitó, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, tendiéndole su mano sin vacilar.

Sasuke se alejó y se puso en defensa.

–Estás enferma, deliras. Aléjate de mí, vete por donde viniste. No quieres que pierda la paciencia –la retó a la defensiva, pero ella no hizo caso.

–¿No has comprobado ya, que tus poderes son ineficientes contra mí? –le decía, mientras aún se acercaba a él sin miedo.

Sasuke quiso confundirla con su sharingan, pero fue inútil, no funcionaba. Incluso su sharingan desapareció cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente a él.

Siendo precavido ante sus habilidades desconocidas, quiso alejarse de ella, pero algo se lo impidió. Se quedó paralizado, sin siquiera poder hablar. Entonces ambas pieles se chocaron; la de él y ella. Fue la sensación más extraña que había tenido en su vida.

Todo ante sus ojos se oscureció de tal forma que no veía nada. Tampoco escuchaba nada, pero tenía la sensación de estar viajando, como si lo estuviesen llevando a otro lado, o algo por el estilo, a una velocidad inigualable. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero igual no podía ver nada.

De repente, esta sensación desapareció, y la luz volvió a sus pupilas.

Lo primero que vio fue la luz del sol resplandeciente y cálido. El cielo estaba despejado, y sentía una pequeña brisa tocarle la espalda. Se encontraba desorientado, no entendía donde estaba. La mujer estaba a su lado, pero él la ignoró totalmente.

El piso en el que estaba era de cemento, pero parecía como si estuviese a lo alto de algo, como en una especie de edificio, pero que nunca había visto antes.

Se acercó al borde del techo, y divisó más edificios de ese tipo. Miró hacia abajo, y observó que muchas personas iban y venían vestidas diferentes, portando carteras y libros apuradas, algunas casi corriendo. Lo que más le extrañó fueron los calzados, totalmente diferentes a los que solía ver. Algunas mujeres tenían calzados que las hacían más altas, con un extraño palito fino y largo pegado en la parte de atrás. Caminar con eso debía ser muy dificultoso, así que Sasuke no imaginaba lo que sería luchar con eso puesto.

Había extraños aparatos muy veloces con cosas redondas y de goma abajo. Eran de diferentes colores y formas, y había personas adentro viajando, pero a veces se detenían cuando un aparato raro y alto iluminaba una luz roja. Volvían a moverse rápidamente cuando la luz se hacía verde. Todo era muy raro y shockeante para él.

–¿Dónde mierda estoy? –preguntó confundido y desconcertado.

–En una ciudad, aunque quizás tú conozcas mejor el término "aldea", ¿cierto? –le respondió con calma y con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Al contrario de ella, Sasuke estaba un poco alterado y nervioso.

–¿¡A dónde diablos me has traído, maldita enferma! –le dijo en volumen alto–. ¿¡Acaso estoy en algún tipo de ilusión que mi sharingan no detecta!

–Ninguna ilusión, esta ciudad es conocida como "Los Ángeles" en este Universo, Sasuke Uchiha –contestó sin alterarse.

–Un momento, ¿dijiste "este Universo"? ¿Y de dónde me conoces? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –intrigó en ella rápida y torpemente.

La joven llamada Destino se acercó a él al instante. Era extraño, pero aunque los cabellos de Sasuke volaban por el viento, los de ella estaban totalmente inmóviles y perfectamente peinados contra su espalda.

–Yo he venido porque tu vida me necesita. Te he dado a escoger tu destino pero has escogido tan mal, que has perjudicado el de otras personas. En especial el de una peculiar joven cuyas decisiones han sido todas correctas, y por tu causa aún así debe vivir en penumbras. Quiero que aprendas a apreciar lo que tienes, y no lo que has perdido, porque ese no era el plan que tenia para ti, Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero que aprendas una lección que pareces aún no entender a pesar de todo lo que has vivido –replicó la joven, como si supiera todo de su vida.

–¿A qué mierda te refieres? –preguntó aún confundido el joven Uchiha.

–Me refiero a que estás perdiendo a la única persona en tu mundo entero capaz de entenderte y amarte sin pedirte nada a cambio –le dijo ya más seria pero aún serena.

Sasuke arrugó su frente sin comprender qué quería esta mujer tan rara. Pensaba que quizás era un sueño algo por el estilo. No entendía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con él ni cómo diablos era que sabía todo y que hacía cosas tan confusas. Comenzaba a creerse el cuento de que realmente era el Destino, o lo que sea.

–¿A quién diablos te refieres? Yo he elegido estar solo y no me interesa ninguna persona, porque nadie me entiende de verdad. Nadie ha pasado por el dolor que yo, y nadie podría amarme sabiendo lo que he hecho y lo que podría hacer. No merezco ser amado ni tampoco merezco amar a nadie, la gente que me rodea o me tiene pena o me tiene miedo, ¿quién podría amarme de verdad así? –le manifestó, en un tono más sereno, aunque aún estaba nervioso y a la defensiva.

–Es normal que no lo entiendas ni comprendas, si lo hicieras, yo no estaría aquí para mostrarte la verdad y el camino que podrías seguir, porque al fin y al cabo tienes derecho a elegir, no puedo obligarte a nada, pero quiero ayudarte a elegir, ya que estás muy perdido –explicó con una bella sonrisa–. Ya fue suficiente de este mundo. Quiero mostrarte a lo que he venido.

Su mano volvió a extenderse hacia él, Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que ambas manos se tocaron, y de nuevo viajaron a otro lugar.

Cuando llegaron y abrió los ojos, todo le era más familiar. Pareciera que de nuevo estaban en su mundo original… o más o menos.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, y reconoció el lugar, pero esta vez era de noche, y una enorme y radiante media luna estaba arriba de su cabeza. Siguió observando, y otras cosas le fueron extremadamente familiares y reconocibles: una banca, un camino, arboles… estaba cerca de la salida de Konoha.

–Discúlpame, Sasuke, ¿ya te has dado cuenta del lugar donde estás parado? –le preguntó la muchacha.

–Es la salida de Konoha… paso por aquí todos los días… –respondió.

–Es más que eso, ¿o no lo recuerdas? –siguió presionando la chica.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y un pequeño destello de recuerdos vividos y dolorosos inundaron su cabeza.

–Por aquí abandoné Konoha caminando –dijo, evitando dar otro detalle.

La mujer se acercó a su oído, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él cálidamente. Luego, le susurró palabras apenas escuchables para él.

–¿Estás seguro… que eso es todo…? –inquirió.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente hizo silencio ignorándola, mientras miraba la banca con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces Destino, la mujer, se separó de él de un salto y señaló a lo lejos el camino sobre el que estaban, en dirección a la aldea. Sasuke levantó su mirada y observó hacia donde se dirigía el dedo de la mujer. Vio a lo lejos asomarse a alguien, pero no lo distinguía bien. No era muy alto, parecía un niño o un adolescente, pero le era familiar. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pudo distinguir que era una mujer, o más bien, una niña.

La observó de pies a cabeza, intentando distinguirla inútilmente. Esperó con cierta curiosidad a que llegara a la posición de la banca, donde estaban él y Destino.

–¿Qué clase de niña puede venir a estas horas a un lugar como éste? –preguntó serio el Uchiha.

–Sasuke Uchiha, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que a veces se realizan acciones sin razón alguna? –le respondió, haciéndolo callar.

Él sólo la miró unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar a la niña, que ya estaba parada en frente suyo… y lo que vio le sorprendió enormemente: aquellos inconfundibles ojos verdes eran sin duda de su ex compañera Sakura Haruno. No era más que una niña de doce o trece años, pero con el corazón de una mujer. La expresión que ella tenía era devastadora, como si algo la preocupara mucho, con los ojos caídos y el rostro perdido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a la nada, o más bien en la dirección de Sasuke.

–¿Sakura? –dijo, aún atónito.

–No puede verte –le dijo Destino con una leve sonrisa ignorando la confusión del pobre Uchiha.

–¿Pero qué es esto? –le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la niña.

–Tú lo sabes –contestó sin más.

Entonces el Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia la mujer.

–Me está esperando –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Esa oración inquiere más una afirmación que una pregunta –volvió a responder Destino con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Sasuke observó más allá de Sakura, y vio a otra silueta acercarse lentamente: Él.

–Ese soy yo… yéndome –comentó, a las perdidas.

–Si –afirmó Destino.

–¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí con tus extrañas habilidades? –preguntó sin expresión alguna ni cambio de voz.

–Necesitas recordar –le respondió.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se moldeó en el rostro del Uchiha.

–¿El dolor?

–El amor.

Aquello hizo que Sasuke abriera sus ojos algo extrañado y sorprendido, y la mirara a los ojos.

Ella lo miró directamente a sus oscuras pupilas pero no le dijo nada, más bien volvió a señalar en dirección del camino.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a donde señalaba, y la silueta de él mismo estaba tan cerca que ya podía verlo bien: Tenía aquella mochila en sus hombros, y la misma edad que Sakura. Sasuke se quedó callado al igual que Destino, a observar la situación.

El niño miró a Sakura con una expresión de frialdad en los ojos.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ve a casa y duerme –le dijo el Sasuke de doce años a Sakura con una asquerosa indiferencia.

Sasuke –el adulto– miró el rostro de Sakura con detenimiento. Una lágrima estaba deslizándose por su mejilla y toda su cara decía que sufría ante su desinterés evidente.

–Cree que no le importas –le dijo un poco más seria que antes Destino al Uchiha adulto.

–Quizás tiene razón –respondió Sasuke con inquebrantable orgullo y soberbia.

–Está equivocada –le dijo sin dudarlo la mujer, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior.

Sasuke puso los ojos revoleó sus ojos y la observó con cierto odio.

–Qué podrías saber tú… –susurró secamente.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, y movió lentamente su mano hacia la de Sasuke.

–¿Otro estúpido viaje? –le preguntó antes de que lo volviera a tocar.

–Sólo de tiempo –le respondió un segundo antes de tocarlo.

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, pero esta vez no duró más de cinco segundos, y volvió a ver de nuevo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero en un momento bastante diferente al que acababa de ver.

–¡Si te vas, gritaré! –exclamó la joven Sakura al joven Sasuke que estaba en frente del invisible Sasuke adulto. Él estaba en el medio y aquel grito chillón lo sacó de lugar, haciéndolo recordar ese momento.

Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, y el Sasuke joven se movió tan velozmente al escuchar tales palabras, que incluso el Sasuke adulto casi no lo vio. Ahora estaba detrás de Sakura, que aún lloraba.

El céfiro cálido y apacible fue el protagonista del momento. Un silencio sepulcral gobernó entre los dos pequeños por unos cuantos segundos.

Los cabellos rosados de Sakura jugaban con el viento de un lado al otro.

–Gracias –dijo en un tono sincero y real aquel joven rebelde que se iba de la aldea.

Sasuke observó su propio rostro con cierta melancolía en el preciso momento del "gracias". Al ver de afuera su expresión, le pareció otra persona. Se preguntaba si en verdad alguna vez el había sido así, si había en verdad puesto esa cara de destruido y devastado al irse de la aldea. Esa era una expresión que Sakura no había visto y que él mismo no creía real. Incluso parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Lo único que no había denotado sentimiento alguno había sido su voz, y sólo porque hizo el esfuerzo de no hacer denotar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo de abandonar a la única persona que era capaz de llenar su vacía existencia, aunque no se lo hiciera saber ni nunca lo hiciera.

En cambio, su rostro era una bolsa de emociones. El rostro expulsaba a gritos el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en el pecho. Quizás se hubiese replanteado quedarse, pero no podía. La venganza…

Entonces escuchó un golpe seco y Sakura cayó desmayada y rendida en sus brazos. Vio como la miraba aquel Sasuke, con ese brillo apagado en los ojos y esa aflicción en el rostro… realmente parecía otra persona.

Mientras el otro Sasuke contemplaba a aquella inocente jovencita inconsciente, alumbrada a la luz tenue y suave de la luna, se acercó también el adulto, y se arrodilló a su lado para verla de cerca.

La melancolía le inundó el corazón, quizás por minutos, quizás por segundos, pero lo hizo, al fin y al cabo.

Luego de un breve momento de recuerdos y contemplación, el otro Sasuke se levantó con la chica en brazos, y muy lenta y delicadamente, la colocó sobre aquella vieja banca, observándola y despidiéndose con los ojos por última vez.

El Sasuke adulto vio sorprendido, pues no se acordaba, como el joven le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura antes de partir.

–¿Ya has recordado? –le preguntó sutilmente Destino, aunque muy probablemente ella ya tuviese la respuesta a ello.

Sasuke la miró con un filo peligroso en los ojos.

–Estos tiempos ya han acabado, Sakura jamás ha sufrido la mitad de lo que yo. Esto no es nada comparado con las cosas que he sentido. ¿Unas pequeñas lágrimas y un amor adolescente? Por favor… Sakura no tiene la más remota idea de lo que es dolor –le respondió con la misma tranquilidad que ella.

La mujer volvió a tocarlo, esta vez sin lentitud, más bien fue rápidamente, y volvieron a viajar.

Esta vez, mientras estaba todo oscuro, Sasuke logró hablar.

–No creo en el destino –le dijo sin rodeos.

–¿Y entonces qué es lo que soy yo? –le respondió la joven al instante.

–Quizás todo sea un sueño, nada de esto tiene sentido.

–¿Te has puesto a pensar cuántas cosas de tu mundo podrían no tener sentido en otros Universos?

Probablemente la mujer tenía razón, lo cual hizo a Sasuke pensar unos momentos en silencio y luego volver a hablar.

–De todas formas, ¿cómo puede estar todo predeterminado desde el momento en que nacemos? De esa forma, no tiene sentido vivir. No tenemos opciones; tenemos sólo un destino. No somos libres.

–Los humanos tienen la posibilidad de elegir –le respondió sin más la muchacha.

–Lo cual prueba que el destino no existe.

–El destino existe, a veces para bien o para mal. Hay cosas predeterminadas que son imposibles de elegir o controlar, como la muerte de tu familia –le dijo, agarrándolo desprevenido–. Eso fue el destino. Pero hay otras cosas que se pueden elegir, otras rutas. A veces un humano se aleja del destino que se le otorgó cuando nació, y lo hace para bien, como Naruto Uzumaki. Otras veces, escapa de él y elige mal, como tú, Sasuke Uchiha. Los humanos son libres de controlar sus vidas y formar su propio destino, pero eso no quiere decir que el mismo no exista. Quizás no lo entiendas, pero el destino son cosas pequeñas, ayudas en las que intervengo para poder encaminar a alguien hacia un lugar, hacia una meta. Sin embargo, queda en el ser humano y sólo en él, el elegir ese destino y seguir esas ayudas pequeñas, o decidir ir por otro lado. Tú has elegido muy mal, Sasuke Uchiha, ya te lo he dicho. Sé que aún tienes una posibilidad; quiero empujarte a ella y ver qué es lo que haces. Pero al final, serás sólo tú quien decida –finalizó con su voz terciopelo

–¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que yo elijo o dejo de elegir en mi vida? ¿Por qué simplemente no te metes en lo tuyo y me dejas en paz, "Destino"? –le preguntó con una gran frialdad en la voz.

–Porque tus elecciones afectan a otras personas que no lo merecen… Y porque es mi trabajo –respondió simplemente.

–¿Y quién diablos te dio ese trabajo?

–Hemos llegado –le dijo con una bella sonrisa ignorando la pregunta anterior.

La luz volvió a los ojos de Sasuke… de nuevo. Esta vez era de día. Observó meticulosamente a su alrededor.

–Este lugar es…

–Kakashi Hatake y el examen de los cascabeles –le dijo Destino, como si completara la oración de él.

Se encontraba en lo cierto; Sasuke observó el lugar y todo era claro. Allí estaban los tres troncos. Naruto había sido atado en el del medio aquella vez, siendo privado del almuerzo.

–¿Y ahora qué mierda pretendes?

–A esto es a lo que verdaderamente he venido, Sasuke Uchiha –le respondió, señalándole una dirección que llevaba a un lago.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí sin miedo y sin decir nada. Pero cuando llegó no había nada fuera de lo normal.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Observa el agua.

Él se acercó hacia la cristalina agua del lago, que reflejaba el cielo y las nubes tapando la luminosidad del resplandeciente y cálido sol.

Su reflejo también estaba plasmado en aquella agua como un espejo… y lo que veía era increíble.

Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y sus ojos enormes cuando vio el sorprendente e increíblemente extraño hecho.

Hasta ahora ya había visto demasiadas cosas raras; había viajado a otro mundo, había vuelto en el tiempo y había sido capaz de hablar con el mismo Destino en persona… pero eso era demasiado.

Sus ojos… ya no eran negros… sino verdes jade. Su rostro se veía un poco más redondo e infantil. Ya no tenía aquella musculatura desarrollada de un adulto si no que su cuerpo era no sólo más delgado y liviano, si no también más bajo, más menudo.

Su ropa también era diferente; llevaba puesta aquella remera azul con el símbolo Uchiha y aquellos shorts blancos que solía usar de niño. La única diferencia es que el símbolo Uchiha ya no se encontraba plasmado en ninguna de sus prendas; más bien tenía un círculo blanco en la espalda.

Sasuke se miró nervioso y shockeado sus manos y luego se tocó el rostro, buscando algún tipo de respuesta o solución.

–Qué… qué… –susurraba mirando hacia todos lados buscando una solución inexistente.

–Tú dijiste que ella no había sufrido ni la mitad de lo que tú, y que no entendía de dolor –le dijo con una sonrisa un poco desubicada la joven mujer al ahora niño Sasuke. Ella estaba totalmente calmada y serenada, como si en verdad aquello fuese algo normal.

–¿¡Que mierda me hiciste! –le gritó mirándola más enfurecido que antes, intentando activar su sharingan… sin poder hacerlo.

–Esta vez no estoy haciendo nada. No puedes activar tu sharingan porque no posees más dicho poder, Sasuke Uchiha –contestó antes de que preguntara.

–¿¡Qué! –exclamó aún sorprendido y nervioso, sin comprender.

–¿Qué mejor forma de que puedas comprender su dolor, que siendo lo que ella una vez fue, ponerte literalmente en su lugar? –replicó ella con placidez, y con tanta paz que parecía pereza.

Sasuke por el contrario, se encontraba muy alterado.

–¡Maldita bastarda, quién te has creído que eres!

Sasuke gritó enfurecido y se tiró hacia ella con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo de doce años le permitía en el momento. Fue inútil, pues la atravesó como al aire. La mujer lo miró con aún calma en sus ojos.

–Sasuke Uchiha, vas a vivir la vida que tuvo que llevar Sakura Haruno durante su adolescencia hasta que aprendas que el dolor que ella ha sentido no han sido sólo unas lágrimas y un amor adolescente perdido –le dijo la mujer, ahora mucho más seria, con algo de frialdad en la mirada.

Dicho ello, un fuerte viento frio abrazó a Sasuke, haciendo levitar hojas y ramas, impidiéndole ver algo. Luego de unos segundos el clima volvió a ser normal, pero la mujer ya no estaba allí.

Paralizado por la situación y perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la mirada a aquella muchacha.

–¡Oye! ¡Destino! ¡Maldita perra! ¿¡A dónde diablos te fuiste! –gritaba sin cesar mientras vagaba por el bosque, hasta que una voz reconocible lo hizo parar en seco.

–¿A quién buscas, Sasuke?


	3. La poderosa y los bobos

**Hola! Bueno, este fic estaba en un periodo de prueba. Es decir, quería ver las primeras reacciones y eso. Aparentemente la trama atrapó. Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews y a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y demás para estar al tanto. ¡Eso me motiva! ;) Ahh y por cierto, perdón si en los otros capítulos faltaban algunos signos de pregunta o exclamación, lo que pasa es que los elimina cuando hay muchos seguidos, o algo así. En fin, la cosa es que lo subí rápido y no me di cuenta de corregirlo. **

**Bueno, para que no queden dudas, voy a responder unas preguntas que me hicieron. Así ya no se confunden ni nada, porque entiendo que puede tener una trama un tanto confusa, en especial con eso de los cambios de papeles.**

**Un anónimo preguntó: **

_**"no he entendido Sasuke se ha convertido en Sakura(anatomia al completo) o se han intercambiado los roles? "**_

**Bueno, respondo. Se han intercambiado de roles, no en anatomía. Él ahora es un Haruno y ella es una Uchiha, pero siguen teniendo los mismos nombres y el mismo sexo. Sólo cambian los apellidos y otras cosas que se darán cuenta al seguir leyendo.**

**En lo que es físico, lo único que tienen de diferente es que Sasuke ahora tiene ojos verdes y Sakura ojos negros. Sólo eso, porque en lo demás siguen igual, hasta en el color de cabello.**

**Mientras avance la historia se darán cuenta de varias cosas, por eso no quiero entrar mucho en detalles. **

**Otra pregunta de la misma persona:**

_**"veremos pues como se sentirá Sasuke al ser rechazado por el mismo o como? porque Sasuke por mucho que esté en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, si es que lo está no influye en lo que el piensa y en lo orgulloso que es xD. "**_

**Como ya expliqué antes, Sasuke no está en el cuerpo de ella. Simplemente ahora le toca ser un Haruno, pero sigue siendo un chico. **

**Y en lo otro, bueno, si influye o no en su forma de pensar, pues eso tendrán que verlo ustedes. **

_**"actualizarás seguido? "**_

**Bueno, como todos saben, tengo una vida igual que ustedes, y quizás a veces no pueda actualizar seguido, pero lo haré tan rápido como pueda. Además me gustaría seguir viendo la reacción de los lectores ante los nuevos capítulos. **

**Ahora sí empieza el capítulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TRES: La poderosa y los bobos.<strong>

Sasuke volteó a ver quien lo llamaba y era quien él sospechaba: Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía la apariencia de cuando era un niño, como él.

–¿Naruto…? –preguntó confundido y atónito.

–¿Eh? ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? Bueno, no importa, se hace tarde para ir con Kakashi. Él también llegó tarde porque se perdió en el camino de la vida –le dijo con una sonrisa ingenua en los labios el pequeño rubio–, pero como tú no llegabas me mandó a buscarte… ¡Vamos, estúpido! –clamó mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo hacía correr entre los árboles.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente lo acompañó. Todo era demasiado confuso para él.

Cuando llegaron, Kakashi los recibió con una sonrisa. Sakura también estaba allí, pero mirando hacia otro lado, como ignorando la situación. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados sin importarle quien estuviese cerca. Estaba diferente, la observó con cierta lentitud, pues no parecía la misma de siempre. Su cabello, que a esa edad era largo hasta la cintura, era ahora corto, como si siempre lo hubiese llevado así. Su protector frontal ya no se hallaba en su cabeza como una delicada bincha sujetando su cabello; ahora estaba en su frente protegiéndola de un ataque frontal.

Se encontraba mirándola curioso cuando las palabras de otra persona lo sacaron de lugar.

–Oh, veo que también te has perdido en el camino de la vida, Sasuke. Por favor, toma asiento –pidió Kakashi.

–¿Kakashi…? –susurró Sasuke al verlo. Su apariencia era diferente, ahora era más joven que antes, y su cabello estaba más corto… ya había olvidado su antigua apariencia.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, en frente de Kakashi, observándolo.

–Como ya sabrán, me han sido asignados a mí. Yo seré su maestro y líder… pero antes de eso, me gustaría conocerlos mejor. Sus gustos, disgustos, y sus sueños… empecemos por ti, rubio –le ordenó a Naruto, señalándolo.

–Pues… eh… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y… me gusta el ramen, odio esperar hasta que se cocina… ¡y algún día seré Hokage!

Kakashi se rió ante su comentario, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

–Ya, ya… cálmate, Naruto. A ver… tú… jovencita –dijo señalando cómodamente a Sakura–. Cuéntanos de ti…

Sakura hizo una expresión de fastidio y se quejó, pero se volteó hacia Kakashi, mirándolo fulminantemente. Sasuke la observó curioso, y creyó que era una sombra, pues cuando abrió sus ojos, eran tan oscuros como la maldad. De un negro impenetrable incluso para la luz.

Entrecerró sus ojos y se concentró en divisar los de ella con más detalle, pero evidentemente no estaba equivocado; sus ojos ahora eran negros. Se sorprendió al ver tal cambio, pensó que eso era sólo en él.

Entonces vio como la joven abria sutilmente sus delicados labios para hablar.

–Me llamo Sakura Uchiha –dijo secamente la joven, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran como platos. La observó inquieto, impaciente, sin entender nada, pero tampoco sin decir nada, dejándola hablar. Ella siguió como si nada, como si en verdad se creyese una Uchiha, y nadie la corrigió, lo cual sorprendió al pequeño Sasuke. Luego escuchó algo que lo hizo ponerse aun más nervioso–. No tengo un sueño, porque lo voy a hacer realidad. Voy a renacer mi clan… y a vengarme de una persona… a matar a una persona… –dijo secamente, sin emoción en sus palabras la chica.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando totalmente impresionado. Estaba bastante fuera de lugar, porque no entendía nada. Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Destino.

"Vas a vivir la vida que tuvo que llevar Sakura Haruno durante su adolescencia…".

–Ya veo… entonces… Sakura… ¿vive la mía? –se preguntó a si mismo algo confuso aún.

–¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó Kakashi.

–¿Eh? No, no –se negó Sasuke.

–Pues ya que estás, cuéntanos tú de tu vida –le inquirió el maestro.

No sabía que decir, no sabía quién se suponía que era, qué era lo que hacía ahora, cuál era su vida…

–Eh… me llamo… Sasuke… ¿Haruno? –dijo, dudando. Naruto y Kakashi lo miraron confundidos.

–¿No sabes cómo te llamas? –se burló el Naruto inmaduro riendo a carcajadas.

–Silencio, Sasuke está hablando –ordenó Kakashi a Naruto seriamente.

El rubio se calló de inmediato haciendo una mala cara.

–Sigue –le mandó el sensei con una expresión de curiosidad al pelinegro.

Sasuke se encontraba demasiado confundido como para prestarle atención a las estupideces de Naruto, así que siguió.

–Me llamo Sasuke Haruno, y mis gustos son… –miró a Sakura, no sabía qué diablos decir– mis sueños son… –volvió a mirar a Sakura confundido, intentando buscar una explicación sensata, ¿realmente ella ahora era una Uchiha y él no más que un simple Haruno?– yo… yo… –frunció el ceño, mil cosas le daban vuelta la cabeza en esos momentos, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora, quedarse en esa vida siendo un don nadie, o qué? De repente recordó los cascabeles y no pensó en otra cosa– ¿Tenemos que hacer el examen de los cascabeles? –dijo de la nada a Kakashi.

El maestro se sorprendió.

–¿Cómo sabias eso? –le preguntó con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

–Simplemente lo sabia –le contestó seriamente, aunque algo mareado de tanto cambio.

Naruto no entendía nada. Sakura tenía ambas manos entrelazadas chocando su mentón, sin prestarle atención a nada.

–Aja… de acuerdo. Ya que estás tan ansioso, vamos todos, levántense y prepárense, pues si no logran quitarme estos cascabeles, la van a pasar muy mal, porque… –Sasuke le interrumpió abruptamente.

–No vamos a almorzar, y tampoco seremos gennin, y como sólo tienes dos cascabeles, uno de nosotros no aprobará –le respondió rápidamente, haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

–Mm… ya es tarde para almorzar, pero tienes razón en todo lo otro –le dijo el maestro confundido–. Tienen cuatro horas hasta el anochecer. Si no me quitan los cascabeles se quedan fuera.

Dicho ello, el hombre desapareció sin más.

–¿A dónde mierda fue? –preguntó confuso el Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke miró al cielo, y la luz solar le hizo mal. Se refregó con los puños los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a tener unos ojos tan claros y susceptibles a la luz.

Miró a Sakura, quien estaba de espaldas. El símbolo de los Uchihas adornaba su espalda como el Haruno adornaba la de él. Luego ella se volteó y lo miró. Sus ojos poseían un aura que nunca había sentido en ella antes. Tan fríos y terroríficos, quizás más de lo que él alguna vez tuvo. Realmente su corazón palpitó fuerte al mirarla directo a los ojos. Se sintió mal. ¿Acaso era eso lo que Sakura sentía cuando lo miraba?

Luego ella lo ignoró y desapareció también. Fue a buscar a Kakashi en silencio, sin ningún ánimo de socializar. Sasuke se sintió asquerosamente rechazado por su superioridad por unos breves segundos.

–Que es rara, ¿eh? –dijo Naruto bromeando.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

–¿Qué a ti no te gusta ella? –le preguntó al recordar aquellas épocas en que el chico la perseguía a todos lados por una cita.

Naruto se rió sutilmente, creyó que Sasuke bromeaba. Luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

–¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Acaso te pegaron en la cabeza? Esa chica es la última sobreviviente al clan Uchiha. Su hermano se volvió loco una noche y los mató a todos, eso es lo que sé… bueno, tú ya conoces la historia.

–Refréscame la memoria –pidió Sasuke sin vacilar.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido pero respondió de todas formas.

–A ver, Sasuke, ¿eres idiota? Sakura es una Uchiha sobreviviente, la última. Vive sola y no habla con nadie, es una retraída y siempre está seria, aunque tiene muchos admiradores… pero en fin, ella ignora a todos. Está algo loca, o sufre mucho como me pasó a mí.

–Ah, si… tu padre el hokage que se sacrificó… –comenzó a decir Sasuke cada vez más despacio.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Mi qué? –preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

–Nada, nada, sigue –le dijo serio.

–Ah… bueno… la diferencia es que ella sufre en un silencio que da miedo… de todas formas es una chica Uchiha prodigio… no le teme a nadie ni a nada. Nunca podría gustarme una persona tan… psicótica como ella…

–¿Y yo qué? –le preguntó Sasuke queriendo saber de su propia vida ahora.

Naruto lo miró sin entender.

–Joder, hoy estás raro, amigo –respondió Naruto.

–¿Amigo? –volvió a preguntar. En esa época ellos se odiaban.

–¿Pero qué te pasa? Somos amigos desde pequeños –le respondió rascándose la cabeza–. Tú me ayudaste a no sufrir por mi soledad. Lástima que Sakura Uchiha no tuviese a nadie…

Sasuke se encontraba cada vez más confundido y con las ideas más revueltas en el cerebro.

–¿Tengo alguna habilidad o qué? –le preguntó sin saber que más podría haber de nuevo.

–Déjate de bromas, Sasuke –pidió Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios–. Mueve tu trasero, hay que buscar los cascabeles… además hay sólo dos, quizás juntos le ganemos a la peli rosada –finalizó mientras se largaba a correr.

Sasuke lo siguió por detrás sin saber qué mas hacer. Mientras iban corriendo entre los árboles, se dio cuenta de que no era tan veloz como antes. De hecho, su velocidad era inferior incluso a la de Naruto. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ir a su par. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. No tenía las mismas habilidades, no tenía la sangre fuerte y fría de los Uchihas corriendo por sus venas. Más bien era un cualquiera sin un clan fuerte de su parte. No tenía nada… probablemente ni siquiera tenía el potencial suficiente como para realizar una técnica de fuego o de electricidad como antes. Ese derecho pertenecía ahora a una mujer llamada Sakura Uchiha.

–Ahí está Kakashi-sensei –susurró Naruto escondiéndose tras un arbusto.

Sasuke también se escondió y comprobó que tenía razón. El sensei estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, leyendo muy tranquilo.

–Naruto, pelear contra él no es la forma de ganar este examen –le informó Sasuke a Naruto en un tono tranquilo, como si no le importara ganarle en lo más mínimo.

Naruto lo miró arqueando ambas cejas.

–Parece que hoy te levantaste muy sabio –le dijo riéndose a carcajadas silenciosas para que Kakashi no escuchara. De repente se acercó Sakura lentamente hacia Kakashi, sola, sin nadie–. Quizás deberías decírselo a ella –le contestó al ver que la chica iba al maestro para atacarle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio como los espectadores de una película, a observar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–Tu genjutsu no funcionará en mí –le dijo con frialdad en la voz Sakura.

Parecía que Kakashi estaba intentando confundirla, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo.

De repente los ojos de la joven se volvieron rojos como la sangre. A Sasuke le perturbó ver tal acto, pero le sorprendió aún más ver que su sharingan ya estaba en la fase tres, cuando a su edad él apenas había logrado dos de ellas.

–Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, muchachita –le respondió el sensei con un tono seco–. Eres diferente a tus otros compañeros.

Sasuke recordó cuando la misma persona le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en ese examen. Pero si era el sharingan lo que hacia la diferencia, ¿por qué diablos ella ya había logrado más desarrollo que él en el sharingan? ¿Acaso la pequeña y tonta Sakura que conoció a esa edad, tenía más madera que él para portar dicha habilidad? ¿Era más inteligente? ¿Más habilidosa? Ciertamente no podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado y sublevado.

Él se encontraba pensando en esto, cuando Naruto lo puso en su lugar.

–¡Vaya! –gritó asombrado. Sasuke se precipitó a ver la situación.

Sakura le estaba tirando un jutsu de fuego más poderoso del que él había logrado alguna vez. Kakashi se encontraba ahora acorralado, literalmente, entre un árbol y ella. Parecía que Sakura le llevaba la delantera.

De repente un movimiento rápido la confundió, la velocidad de Kakashi era inigualable para una gennin como ella. Aún así no se encontraban en niveles muy apartados.

Kakashi se vio obligado a descubrir su sharingan ante la joven, no le quedó opción, ella era demasiado rápida y fuerte, y pensaba demasiado veloz.

–Sabía que tenias un sharingan, pude sentirlo desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, sensei –le dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente ante él.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se encontraban atónitos ante el hecho; Sasuke no podía creerse que Sakura hubiese obligado tan sencillamente a Kakashi a descubrir su sharingan… eso era algo que él no había podido hacer en su primer pelea contra él.

–Estoy asombrado, no me la esperaba de una niñita como tú –le dijo sonriendo el sensei, como si no se preocupara demasiado... aunque la realidad es que se estaba poniendo bastante en serio con ella.

Ella se abalanzó corriendo hacia él amenazadoramente sin miedo, él intentó huir pero no pudo moverse, unos hilos invisibles lo tenían acorralado contra el árbol.

–Sí, esa fui yo mientras estabas distraído contándome lo sorprendido que estás de mí –le dijo fríamente.

Posteriormente, ella arrojó un kunai hacia su brazo. Pareció no sorprenderle que fuera un clon sustituto, pues inmediatamente tiró otro kunai hacia la copa del árbol, haciendo que Kakashi descubriera su escondite.

–Lo supe siempre –le dijo ella en un tono de superioridad.

–Eres una chiquilla muy engreída –le respondió él.

–Y tú no te has dado cuenta de que tienes papeles explosivos en tu espalda.

Kakashi realmente no se había dado cuenta. Se los quitó inmediatamente sin vacilar.

De repente Sakura tenía ambos cascabeles en sus manos. Había aprovechado la distracción y la explosión para quitárselos.

–Yo gané, los bobos escondidos tras el arbusto pierden –dijo en paz, sonriéndoles a todos.

–Bueno chicos, parece que han perdido… lo siento –dijo señalando tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto, que aún se encontraban shokeados.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, uy, ¿a quién les recuerda la niñita? Es quizás más arrogante de lo que Sasuke fue, aunque puede que también sea más fuerte de lo que él fue en su momento jujuju... ¡En fin!<strong>

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y si tienen una duda o una opinión, mandenme un review, que los leo todos y los tengo muy en cuenta. No importa si son anónimos, yo les responderé en las actualizaciones. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Y déjenme reviews!**


	4. ¿Yo ahora tengo una familia?

**¡Qué tal! Bueno, ya les tengo el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias por los mensajes mandados, por todos los que me dan aliento, por los que ponen mi historia en sus favoritos (incluso me ponen a mí en sus autores favoritos, gracias!) y por los que la están siguiendo entusiasmados. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y al final del mismo responderé algunos reviews que recibí ;) Ya les dije que los respondo a todos, eh! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO CUATRO: ¿Yo… ahora tengo una familia?<strong>

–Y me refiero a todos cuando digo que perdieron. A ti también, rosita –se volteó a mirar a Sakura el sensei.

–¿¡De qué hablas! –preguntó incrédula ella.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se acercaron a él.

–Quizás descubras las respuesta en la academia, mientras tanto nos estamos viendo –se despidió volteándose tranquilamente hacia el pueblo con un libro en mano.

–¡Yo te gané! –le gritó de nuevo ella, inútilmente.

El maestro no se detuvo ante sus palabras.

–Maldición… a este paso nunca seré hokage… –maldecía Naruto enojado.

Sasuke pensó rápido. Si quería saber cómo seguía esta historia, sería mejor tener a la nueva Uchiha en un equipo donde pudiera observarla de cerca.

–¡Kakashi! –lo llamó fuertemente.

Kakashi volteó a mirar a Sasuke. Por alguna razón, quería escuchar lo que ese chiquillo de ojos verdes quería decirle.

–Danos otra oportunidad –pidió en un tono bastante serio.

Kakashi lo miró curioso.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo…?

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos.

–Porque aún no has visto lo que Naruto y yo podemos hacer.

–¿Y eso me importa porque…? –le preguntó sarcásticamente el sensei.

–Somos un equipo. ¿Por qué nos desapruebas a todos si sólo has visto a una persona en acción? Nosotros también merecemos nuestro momento. Después de todo, ¿qué podría importarte, si ya sabes que no te podría tomar más de cinco minutos derrotarnos? Además, ¿no te gustaría vernos actuar en… equipo?

Kakashi lo miró pensante por unos minutos. Todos se encontraban en silencio.

–¿Por qué pareces saber más de lo que deberías? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sasuke no supo qué contestar, así que vaciló por un momento hasta que le respondió.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo saber? Si ni siquiera me comparo contigo… No soy más que un gennin –le respondió sin responder nada en realidad.

–No respondiste lo que pregunté –le dijo en un tono muy serio.

–No hago más que pedirte otra oportunidad –respondió a la defensiva Sasuke.

Los demás miraban sin entender demasiado, pero esperaban que Kakashi le hiciera caso y les diera otra oportunidad.

–Bueno, soy una persona justa, les daré otra oportunidad, sólo hasta que anochezca, pequeños.

Naruto gritó de alegría y Sakura siguió mirando seria, aunque en realidad le agradaba la idea. Mientras ellos se dirigían al lugar donde habían empezado el examen, Kakashi llamó a Sasuke, haciéndolo quedarse en ese lugar cuando los otros habían desaparecido.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–Sasuke Haruno –le respondió sin dudarlo.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró cautelosamente.

–Quizás me equivoqué al decirle a la niña Uchiha que era diferente a sus compañeros. Creo que aquí el diferente eres tú… –le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke ignoró al inteligente y calculador de Kakashi y se fue rápidamente al lugar de encuentro.

No faltaba mucho para oscurecer.

–Ustedes dos sólo molestan –les dijo Sakura a sus compañeros.

–Eres mala… –murmuró Naruto con un escalofrío en la espalda.

–¿Aún no te das cuenta, cierto? No sé de qué te sirve ser una Uchiha si no piensas con claridad –masculló Sasuke en un tono arrogante.

Sakura lo miró enfurecida.

–¿Y tú que puedes saber, niñito inútil? No eres más que un don nadie. No perteneces a ningún clan, eres un idiota.

–Por lo menos yo sé que para pasar este examen tenemos que trabajar en equipo, ¿o no te has dado cuenta, rosita? –le dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con una comisura arrogante en los labios.

–¡No oses llamarme así! –le ordenó.

–¿O qué? – contestó desafiante.

Naruto observaba la situación con cierta cautela.

–Ya, ya… No sé si ya cayeron en la cuenta de que nos quedan menos de dos horas para ganar esto –dijo Naruto.

Los otros dos lo miraron asintiendo con los ojos, calmándose.

–Sólo hay dos cascabeles, así que no entiendo el punto de trabajar en equipo –dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza confundido.

–Ese es el punto. Los cascabeles sólo son una distracción, él sólo puso dos para que nos separemos y peleemos por al menos uno de ellos. Lo que en realidad quiere es que le demostremos que servimos como equipo.

–¿Por qué pareces tan seguro de eso, eh ojitos verdes? –le preguntó con burla la pelirrosa.

–Tu sentido de deducción deja que desear, Uchiha –le respondió aun si él tampoco lo sabia la primera vez que hizo aquel examen.

–Pues veamos de qué eres capaz –volvió a responderle ella.

Luego de eso la chica se echó a correr.

–Supongo que no hay más que seguirla –le dijo Sasuke a Naruto suspirando cansado.

–Si no fuese una chica, ya la hubiese enterrado viva –dijo Naruto a Sasuke enojado mientras corrían juntos.

Los tres estaban corriendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kakashi estaba a unos metros nada más, sentado a la orilla de un lago, esperándolos, aunque aparentemente aún no los había visto.

Los tres se escondieron tras un gran árbol y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

–Necesitamos un plan –susurró Sasuke.

–¿Qué? ¿Y tú nos vas a decir qué hacer? –le interrogó con cara de asco la chica.

–¿Acaso tienes alguna idea, rosita? –le preguntó sarcásticamente el Haruno nuevo.

–Claro que sí, yo lo sorprendo bajo tierra y lo entretengo mientras ustedes le quitan los cascabeles –dijo ella con aires triunfantes.

–No, seré yo quien lo distraiga y luego ustedes le quitan los cascabeles –le corrigió el Haruno.

–¡No seas idiota, tus habilidades ni se comparan con las mías! Seguro que yo voy a ser más efectiva que tú distrayendo.

–¿¡Y tú qué sabes de mis habilidades si no has visto ninguna!

–Dime una –lo desafió sin dudarlo.

Sasuke no supo qué decir, él no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz con ese cuerpo. No sabía si acaso tenia habilidades nuevas o qué.

–¿¡Lo ves! Yo tengo que distraer –replicó Sakura ante su silencio.

Sasuke iba a responderle pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

–Un momento… ¿Dónde diablos está Naruto? –le preguntó a Sakura mirando a ambos lados sin encontrarlo.

–Oh, maldición, ese idiota… –le dijo Sakura señalando la dirección de Kakashi. Sasuke siguió su dedo y vio a Naruto corriendo con un kunai en la mano y cincuenta clones de sombra a su lado hacia el maestro, que lo esperaba ya en posición.

Después de mirarse resignados, fueron corriendo tras él a ayudarlo, pues Kakashi en un instante derrotó a todos los clones y aprisionó a Naruto con una soga contra un árbol.

Sakura se precipitó activando su sharingan, arrojándole una técnica de fuego, haciéndolo saltar hacia un costado para esquivarla.

Sasuke no supo qué hacer, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar darle un puñetazo a su maestro, lo cual fue inútil pues lo esquivó sin problemas. Intentó darle un segundo puñetazo y terminó dándole a un árbol que estaba detrás cuando su maestro saltó hacia arriba previniéndose... de un ataque que pudo ser mortal.

…El árbol cayó en mil pedazos.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿¡Pero qué demonios…! –clamó Kakashi mientras se alejaba.

Sakura y Naruto también se quedaron mudos y paralizados ante aquella fuerza sobrehumana.

–Con que eso es lo que puedo hacer… bueno, algo es algo… –susurró para sí mismo el joven.

Entonces recordó que Sakura era capaz de controlar a su antojo el chakra.

"Vivirás la misma vida", le había dicho Destino con otras palabras. Seguramente eso significaba también tener la misma capacidad que Sakura de controlar su chakra. Estaba tan concentrado en poder darle a Kakashi con el puño, que no se había dado cuenta de que dirigió todo su chakra hacia su mano, expulsándolo todo cuando dio el golpe hacia el árbol.

Volvió a intentarlo y le dio un golpe seco al piso, partiéndolo en mil pedazos y haciendo que Kakashi se cayera. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión y volvió a realizar su técnica de fuego contra él. Esta vez le dio a los hilos colgados de su cinturón, donde se hallaban al aire los cascabeles. Ambos cayeron, y sin que se le pudiera dar oportunidad de recogerlos, Naruto salió desde debajo de la tierra y los tomó a ambos, agarrando desprevenido a Kakashi, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Sakura había cortado las sogas que lo ataban con un kunai.

El maestro se echó un suspiro y los miró satisfecho.

–Bien hecho –les dijo a todos.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke sabía que si su sensei se hubiese puesto en serio, estarían todos muertos. La verdad es que se contuvo demasiado con ellos. En ese cuerpo Sasuke no era capaz ni siquiera de huir de la velocidad del todopoderoso Kakashi.

La verdad es que para él, era bastante resignante pensar que en su vida normal, podía superar a Kakashi sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora era como una rata al lado de un león. Y Sakura era como una pequeña leona cachorra.

Incluso Naruto se encontraba en el nivel de digamos… un gato.

A pesar de aquello, fue reconfortante pensar que sus habilidades podían servir de algo. Se miró ambas manos, con algunos rasguños por los golpes dados. Sin embargo, la sensación de tanta fuerza corriendo por su cuerpo era increíble. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía Sakura al realizar tales técnicas. Era asombroso.

Si acaso era capaz de tener tanta fuerza, ¿sería también capaz de realizar técnicas curativas?

Pensaba en esto cuando la voz de Kakashi lo trajo de nuevo a tierra firme.

–Descubrieron la clave. Ahora ya son gennin del equipo 7. O quizás deberían agradecérselo a él –habló el maestro señalando al joven de ojos verdes.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto lo miraron.

–Era evidente –dijo Sasuke.

–No, no lo era –corrigió Kakashi–. Ahora váyanse a dormir. Mañana tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Dicho aquello, el sensei desapareció en una nube de humo con su libro en mano.

Sakura miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo con una mirada arrogante antes de partir.

Él arrugó su frente enojado. No la soportaba. Su actitud sobradora e indiferente era asquerosa e insoportable.

Ella había pasado aquel examen sólo gracias a él, y ni siquiera dijo algo. Se creía la mejor. A Sasuke le daban ganas de vomitar en sólo pensar en su soberbia desagradable.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, él decidió seguirla hasta su casa. Iba a moverse en su dirección, cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

–Tu casa es hacia allá –le comentó Naruto con una sonrisa patética en la boca.

Sasuke prefería más al Naruto hokage con responsabilidades. Éste era demasiado molesto.

–Yo tengo que ir hacia ahí –dijo Sasuke señalando el camino opuesto.

Naruto lo miró raro un minuto, y luego una sonrisa extraña apareció en su cabeza redonda y de forma infantil, junto con una arqueada de cejas bastante peculiar y graciosa.

–¿Por qué quieres seguir a Sakura, eh Sasukito? –le molestó Naruto en un tono picarón y burlón.

Sasuke puso su mano en la frente y se la presionó fuertemente, rogando paciencia antes que fuerza para no romperle la cabeza.

–Yo no… Por Dios, olvídalo, vamos hacia tu lado –bufó Sasuke, yendo con Naruto a donde se suponía que vivía ahora.

Naruto se reía y caminaba a su lado tranquilamente mientras cada vez se hacía más de noche.

–Ah sí, casi lo olvido. ¿Cómo hiciste esa cosa hoy?

–¿Qué cosa, Naruto…? –respondió en un tono áspero el harto Sasuke.

–¡La fuerza, estúpido! –exclamó el rubiales.

–Creía que siempre había podido hacerlo –murmuró Sasuke para sí.

–¿¡Eh! –preguntó el sordo del amigo.

Sasuke revoleó sus ojos por decima novena vez en el día.

–Nada. Lo hice y ya. Concentración del chakra y eso.

–Ah… Sí, siempre se te ha dado eso… Bueno, es tu única cualidad a decir verdad.

Sasuke se sintió totalmente incompetente ante el último comentario.

–Hoy estás diferente –comentó Naruto a las perdidas.

–No me digas –masculló Sasuke.

Naruto no lo escuchó.

–Tú nunca eres tan serio. La verdad siempre fuiste bastante sociable y con buen humor. Hoy pareces un Sasuke totalmente diferente.

El Haruno se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras. En unos segundos las reflexionó rápidamente. Si su familia no hubiera muerto, él sería muy diferente. Hubiese sido amigo de Naruto desde siempre. Lo hubiese ayudado tomarse la vida de otra forma.

¿Cómo podía un sólo evento cambiar tanto la vida de las personas? Un sólo bastaba para ser otra persona totalmente diferente.

Uno sólo… Un sólo hecho inesperado y terrible podía causar los cambios más drásticos en alguien…

Entonces, al pensar en aquello, un momento de claridad se posó en su mente: Su familia.

¿Acaso él vivía con la familia de Sakura? ¿Ahora tendría un… hogar?

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Naruto curiosamente al ver la cara pensativa el nuevo Haruno.

Sasuke lo miró.

–Pensaba… Supongo que mi madre me está esperando hoy en casa –insinuó a propósito.

–Probablemente, Mikoto siempre ha sido una buena madre, si yo tuviese una, ten por seguro que querría una como esa.

Sasuke se quedó totalmente atónito ante sus palabras. En realidad, ante una de ellas: Mikoto.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su respiración se agitó más de lo normal. No podía ni responder ni pensar en nada.

¿Acaso su madre muerta ahora estaba viva? ¿Pero qué demonios?

–¿Sasuke? –preguntaba Naruto mientras lo sacudía en medio de la calle.

Ambos estaban parados. Naruto seguía empujándolo para que reaccionara, pero Sasuke no decía nada. Estaba inmóvil como una roca.

De pronto, miró a Naruto con una expresión frívola y asustadiza. Éste se sorprendió ante su rostro.

Estaba pálido y temblante.

–¿Sas…? –no pudo terminar, porque éste se había ido corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido que no llegó ni a divisarlo–. ¿¡A dónde vas! –le gritaba, inútilmente.

Sasuke dejó a su amigo atrás sin dudarlo. Corría como si se escapara de algo, tan rápido que daba miedo. A esas horas no había nadie en la calle, pero algunas personas en sus casas encendían las luces asustadas al escuchar la respiración jadeante del Haruno nuevo y sus pies chocar fuertemente contra el suelo de cemento.

Cruzó prácticamente todo Konoha corriendo sin parar, hasta donde más le daban las piernas esas de niño que Destino le había impuesto.

El chico de ojos verdes podía sentir el viento chocar contra su rostro fuertemente, haciendo que sus delicados y sensibles nuevos ojos fuesen atacados brutalmente por él.

Las lágrimas por el viento corrían entre sus mejillas y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Llegó un punto en el que él ya no sabía si aquellas lágrimas se debían al viento frío y fuerte causado por la velocidad… O simplemente a su propia emoción.

Joder, iba a ver a su madre.

Finalmente llegó a casa. Se detuvo de un salto enseguida al reconocer la morada que antes pertenecía a su compañera.

Dudó. ¿Entrar o no hacerlo? Aquello era demasiado incluso para él.

¿Cuántas cosas tenía para decirle a Mikoto, que no podría mencionar? Ella no sabía nada. Era otro mundo.

¿Podría aguantar la pena del silencio? No poder decir nada. Que ella había muerto. Que la había matado su propio hijo. Que la aldea había sido una culpable también. Que él era totalmente diferente a aquel que probablemente ella había criado tan dulcemente, que había formado con un carácter tan gentil.

Al fin se decidió a entrar.

Abrió el pequeño portón de madera de en frente, que rechinó al abrirse paso. Caminó por el pequeño sendero de tierra que dirigía hacia aquella casa de tamaño mediano y de dos pisos.

Finalmente llegó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Iba a tocar el timbre, pero sintió algo extraño en su bolsillo. Se lo tocó, metió la mano, y encontró allí una llave de bronce.

La metió en el picaporte, tomándose su tiempo. La giró.

Se abrió, por fin.

Entró sigilosamente. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta. El corazón se le salía del pecho.

No conocía aquél hogar. Jamás había entrado.

Fue a donde lo dirigió su instinto y fue a parar a la cocina. La buscó con la mirada por todos lados, pero no había rastros de ella.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que habían dentro de la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua. Estaba exhausto. Era deplorable su resistencia física.

De repente alguien lo llamó a lo lejos.

–¿Sasuke…? ¿Ya estás en casa?

Tiró su vaso sorprendido por el momento. Se cayó al suelo y se partió en diez pedazos. El ruido fue bastante estruendoso.

De pronto, alguien entró por la puerta de la cocina apresuradamente...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Bueno, si quieren saber quién es la persona que entró a la casa, tendrán que ver el próximo capítulo. <strong>

**Ahora paso a responder los reviews. No lo hice al principio para que lean el capítulo tranquilos.**

**_¿por que Sakura no tiene el mismo nivel en habilidades q tenia Sasuke a esa edad? _**

**Quizás sea porque ella tiene más madera que él para portar esas habilidades. Quizás si ella hubiese sido de un clan medianamente importante y hubiese poseído habilidades como esas, hubiese sido una excelente ninja, porque siempre tuvo mucho potencial no explotado. En el manga, Kishimoto siempre nos presentó a Sakura como una persona muy capaz y que aprende increíblemente rápido (tan sólo ver los entrenamientos con Tsunade; ella misma lo dijo) solamente que, al ser un manga shonnen y machista como es, nunca se la mostró en todo su verdadero esplendor. Yo en mi historia estoy, en cierta medida, mostrando cómo esta chica si hubiese nacido en un clan como ese desde el principio, hubiese aprovechado su capacidad al máximo para convertirse en alguien poderoso y valeroso de sí mismo, más que Sasuke a su edad.**

**_ ¿vas a convertir toda la historia original o te vas a saltar algunas partes?_**

**Mmm, me lo estoy pensando todavía. Algunas cosas me las voy a pasar por alto, y otras más o menos las voy a poner. De todas formas no va a ser igual a la historia original. No tendría mucho sentido hacer eso.**

**_¿Sasuke tendra inner? y si es asi ¿sea arrogante y orgulloso como el verdadero Sasuke o explosivo y bipolar como el de Sakura? _**

**Me diste una idea xDD Ya verás, gracias por a pregunta, se me ocurrió algo xD**

**_Sasuke hizo los mismo silencios que Sakura presentándose ?_**

**Sí, que bueno que te dieras cuenta, sos la primera que me lo menciona! Eso es algo importante, y es algo casi irónico, si lo piensan. Fue inconsciente, pero lo hizo igual que ella. **

_**Me has dejado con varias incógnitas ya que pensaba que la historia tomaría el mismo rumbo que la original pero intercambiando papeles...sorpresa la mía al ver que hay escenas que no tienen nada que ver con el anime.**_

****Como ya han visto, ni siquiera estoy siguiendo la historia original al pie de la letra. Si quisiera hacer una copia exacta de todos los capítulos, mejor ****** me buscaría resúmenes y los pegaría xD Pero no. Hacer eso es aburrido, poco original y no me va a llevar a donde yo quiero dentro de la trama. Las cosas serán similares a lo que fueron, sí. Habrán puntos muy parecidos y otros que en que dirán "y esto de dónde se lo sacó? xD", pero la idea principal es llevar la historia parecida y de ahí modificar algunas cosas.**

**Y es que si lo piensan, no tiene sentido de otra forma. Sasuke ya no es el mismo, ahora es un Haruno, y eso ya hace las cosas muy diferentes. Su participación en las misiones, sus habilidades, todo es tan diferente que la misma historia lo obligará a hacer cosas de un modo distinto y actuar de formas diferentes. Algunas cosas llevarán a otras y eso hará ir cambiando los sucesos de forma diferente a la historia original. **

**Además las cosas no pueden ser idénticas a lo original si quiero marcar un desarrollo dentro del personaje Sasuke.**

**Algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar inevitablemente. **

**_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben, sigan mandando opiniones, sugerencias y preguntas. Hago lo mejor que puedo. Para mí esto es un pasatiempos que disfruto demasiado, y ustedes son mi única motivación a seguir ;) _**


	5. Luppita

**¡Queeeeeee taaaaal mis queridos y amorosos lectores que me llenan de gracia y satisfacción día a día! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme reviews! Sé que los que lo hacen no son ni la mitad de los que leen el fic, por eso los valoro mucho. Apretar el botón de "Review" en el capítulo y luego tomarse la molestia de escribir, como mejor les sale, cuanto les gustó la historia, lleva tiempo, lo sé. **

**Por eso les repito: Los valoro. Sigan leyendo y disfrutando, espero no decepcionarlos nunca porque me encanta escribir. Y si tienen dudas, quejas o lo que sea que quieran decirme, lo pueden hacer sin NINGÚN problema. **

**Voy a responder reviews al final del capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO CINCO: Luppita.<strong>

–¡Sasuke! –gritó una mujer exaltada mientras recorría la cocina hasta llegar a él.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, ignorando el vaso y lo demás. Miró con las pupilas dilatadas a la mujer que tenía en frente de él. En ese momento podría haberse caído un asteroide a su lado, y él nunca se hubiera enterado de aquello. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en las sutiles y delicadas facciones de la persona que había gritado su nombre.

Aquel cabello oscuro y largo… esos ojos…

–¿Ma… dre? –susurró entrecortadamente.

–¿Te lastimaste con esto? –le preguntó ella como si nada.

Mikoto tomó con sus suaves y blancas manos los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo blanco de la cocina y los metió en una bolsa de cartón.

–¡Debes tener más cuidado! –le sonrió dulcemente.

Sasuke se encontraba perplejo todavía, sin poder articular una palabra indicada en su cerebro.

–Dios, ¡estás sangrando! –exclamó ella preocupada al ver que en su brazo, Sasuke tenía un largo tajo abierto chorreando sangre.

Se observó su propio brazo y se sorprendió de aquella herida. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que había sucedido, ni dolor sentía por su suma concentración en todos los detalles de su madre.

Todo en ella era tal cual él recordaba; incluso aquel suave aroma que la caracterizaba.

Tenía puesto su delantal y su vestido. Era toda una dama, pero muy fuerte si la situación lo requería.

Su piel lisa como la seda, era blanca y luminosa. Ahora ella estaba tan llena de vida. La última vez que él la vio…

–¿Pero cómo te has lastimado así? –lo hizo volver su madre.

Él la miró de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Mil cosas pasaban al mismo tiempo por su cabeza.

–El… el vaso –le respondió titubeando sin más detalles.

Aún una fuerte presión en el pecho lo sucumbía. Tenerla allí, en frente suyo. Era demasiado.

La mujer le estaba limpiando la herida con una toalla mojada que había ahí, cuando de pronto encontró sus ojos con los de él.

Ella lo miró confundida al darse cuenta de la expresión extraña y asustadiza de su hijo. Su rostro estaba pálido, temblaba, sus ojos estaban irritados.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Sasuke? –le preguntó confusa.

Él la miró sin expresión alguna.

–Madre… –murmuró él.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella en un susurro tomándole la mano.

Sasuke sintió el repentino y cálido tacto de su madre, su piel suave apretujando la suya.

Él miró ambas manos juntas, unidas, y presionó la suya aun más.

–¿Por qué lloras, hijo?

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero de sus ojos caían lágrimas como agua de una cascada. Ella deslizó su dedo sobre sus mejillas y las secó sin pensarlo, de la más tierna forma posible.

–Creo… que estoy resfriado –alegó inútilmente, con la voz quebradiza.

Hacía años que él no derramaba lágrimas. Años…

Ella sonrió, sin creerle, y colocó sobre su brazo una pequeña venda blanca.

–Bueno, si quieres cambiarte, puedes hacerlo. La cena estará lista en media hora.

Ella iba a levantarse e ir a cocinar, pero él se aferró fuertemente de su pecho, abrazándola como si fuera la primera vez. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mikoto, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para no volver a perderla nunca.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Lentamente se fueron separando, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

–Yo también te quiero, cariño –le susurró antes de ir a cocinar.

Él se dirigió lerdo hacia las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante hasta que comenzó a subir los escalones. No podía creerlo aún.

Cuando llegó a lo que consideró su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

A pesar de la felicidad y melancolía mezcladas que había podido sentir minutos antes, ahora se sentía confundido, lleno de emociones entreveradas dentro de él, luchando por entender la sensación que lo invadía realmente en esos momentos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba enfurecido. Sí, enfurecido.

Bufó fuertemente.

Le dio una fuerte patada a la cama que estaba delante de él, haciendo que una madera se le saliera por el costado.

–¿Por qué…? –mascullaba entre dientes–. ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Cerró su puño tan duramente que sus dedos se tornaron de un color rojo y sus uñas se rompieron y machucaron contra su piel, lastimándose.

Le dio un golpe seco a la pared, haciéndole una abolladura. Aquella fuerza que corría dentro de él, era inestable con su ira momentánea.

–¡No quiero esto, no lo quiero! –gritaba apretujando aun más sus dedos en un puño–. ¡¿Por qué mierda me haces esto, perra maldita? ¡¿No he sufrido ya lo suficiente como para que me traigas una falsa madre, para que me hagas recordar toda la mierda de pasado que alguna vez llevé? Por qué… por qué… ¡Por qué no te vas a la mierda, hija de perra de Destino!

Entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que él cayera al suelo como papel y que la ventana se abriera de golpe, haciendo volar todo lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Las cosas levitando no lo dejaban ver lo que tenía en frente. Cuando al fin pudo divisar algo, de nuevo vio a aquella mujer.

No, un momento. No era ella. Ésta era otra. Era una diferente. Parecida, pero no tanto.

El cabello que ella llevaba no era dorado como el de la anterior. Su cabellera no era más larga que sus hombros, aunque sí tenía unos bucles perfectos.

Aquel cabello era de un color castaño brillante. Sus ojos eran de color miel y de la misma forma que de los de la otra mujer rubia. Su color de piel era el mismo que el de la otra, también, y los labios eran casi idénticos. De hecho, los de esta eran menos voluptuosos, pero igual de rojos.

Era más baja que ella también, y menos delgada. A decir verdad, ésta tenía más pinta de humana que la otra.

El vestido que adornaba su cuerpo era blanco también, pero no tan largo como el de la anterior. Era largo hasta las rodillas, y pomposo con más volumen. Parecía un tutú de seda, inflado y relleno de tul. Tal y como el de una bailarina.

El escote era mucho más pronunciado, porque ésta tenía más para mostrar. Ninguna tira sostenía su vestido; no tenía breteles y desde atrás se podía ver su espalda tersa al descubierto.

Sus piernas eran perfectas, y sus pies descalzos.

La apariencia de esta muchacha no superaba los quince o dieciséis años.

Sasuke no dijo nada. La miró confundido. Esa no era la que él había visto antes.

Su enojo se había achicado con la confusión del momento.

–¿Y tú quién carajos se supone que eres, el hada de los dientes? –le preguntó en un tono nada agradable.

Ella lo observó de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja. Luego se echó unas carcajadas fuertes, y Sasuke la miró asombrado.

–Te quejas demasiado, cascarrabias. ¡Y que pocos modales tienes, niño! –le dijo con una voz mucho más chillona que la de Destino.

–¿Quién eres tú? No te pareces a la otra rubia.

–Ah, sí, mi hermana la hermosa, ¿no? –respondió revoleando sus ojos.

–¿Tu hermana? ¿Pero y esto qué mierda es? ¿Me toman el pelo?

Ella volvió a reírse.

–No seas tarado –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios–. Yo soy Destino.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se colocó la mano en la sien, pensando. Luego frunció la frente y volvió a mirarla.

–A ver, a ver… Tu hermana. Claro. ¿Las dos son Destino ahora? Esto es cada vez más ilógico…

–No creías que una sola podía controlar el destino de todas las personas de todos los Universos, ¿o sí?

–¿Que no creía que...? ¡Ni siquiera creía que podía existir una!

–No grites, eres muy chillón. ¿Te diste cuenta de tu edad? Tu voz aún no ha cambiado… –le decía ella en un tono burlón.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–¿Acaso podrías dejar de decir idioteces por un minuto y explicarme un poco de qué va esto?

–Bueno, a ver. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ah, si. Todas somos Destino –le explicaba entre risas.

–¡¿Hay más de dos?

–Ya te dije que tu voz es chillona. Ahora cállate y escucha: No eres el único con problemas. No siempre estamos disponibles. A veces una tiene que encargarse de otras cosas, y otras reemplazan a esa… Bueno, tú eres un niñito inteligente, debes entenderlo, ¿cierto? –le decía riéndose.

Sasuke le dio otro golpe a la pared, haciéndole una nueva abolladura.

–¡Que maleducado! –chillaba ella.

–¿¡Cuantas de ustedes hay! –gritaba él ignorándola.

–Qué se yo, a estas alturas ya he perdido la cuenta. La cosa es que todas somos hermanas. Como todas somos Destino, yo prefiero que me digan "Luppita". Es un nombre, seudónimo, sobrenombre, como quieras llamarlo. Ya sabes, que a todas nos digan Destino puede ser muy molesto. De hecho, solamente a mi hermana mayor, la hermosa, le dicen Destino. Supongo que porque fue la primera en crearse, o quizás sea porque… blah… blah… blah –la chica hablaba tanto y sin parar que Sasuke después de los primeros diez segundos no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía.

–¡Cállate! –exclamó tapándose los oídos–. Por Dios, ¿por qué de todas tuviste que venir tú? Prefería a tu hermana. Era más callada.

–Grosero –dijo ella arrugando la frente, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

–¿A qué viniste?

–Escuché tus insultos hacia nosotras. Para tu información, no somos hijas de Perra. Somos hijas del Universo –le dijo ella en un tono dulce y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. A él le daban ganas de hacerle desaparecer esa expresión burlona con un puñetazo.

–¿Qué planean? ¿Qué recuerde todo el dolor y que de un momento al otro me quiten algo que hace años deseaba poder tocar?

–Oh, tu madre –sonrió ella.

–¡¿A qué más podría referirme? –decía él harto ya.

–¿No lo entiendes, cierto?

–¡¿Qué se supone que pueda entender entre todas estas confusas cosas? Primero mis ojos son verdes, luego no soy más Uchiha, y finalmente mi madre está viva y feliz como si nada.

–¿Qué te dijo mi hermana antes de irse? Vamos, sé que tu pequeña mente no lo entiende pero debes hacer el esfuerzo.

Lo sacaba de quicio.

–Que viviré la misma vida que Sakura para entenderla, o algo así.

–¡No! No "algo así". ¡Es así!

–Ajá –murmuró él.

–Esto no se trata de tu madre. Era inevitable que ella estuviera aquí, y de la misma forma Sakura no tendrá padres en esta vida. No sé qué tanto te quejas, además. Si te pones a pensar, es una buena oportunidad para pasar un poco de tiempo con Mikoto, ¿no crees?

–¡Ella estaba muerta! No es fácil… Volver a verla, viva, como si nada. Ella cree que soy otro Sasuke. ¿Es realmente la misma Mikoto que me crió cuando era pequeño? ¿Siquiera sigue siendo una Uchiha? ¿Por qué demonios tiene la misma apariencia que cuando lo era? ¿El resto de mi familia… está viva?

Ella suspiró.

–Niño tonto. Estás viviendo otra vida. Una que nunca antes habías imaginado. Todo es diferente. De eso se trata. De diferencias. De entender cosas que no pudiste entender antes por no haberlas vivido. Así que sí, es diferente. Algunas cosas siguen siendo las mismas, otras no tanto. Aprovecha la oportunidad y descúbrelas por ti mismo, anda, no jodas más, tengo que hacer otras cosas hoy. Ah, y respecto a lo de si sigue siendo una Uchiha, pues no, ¿qué te pensabas? Qué sé yo por qué tiene la misma apariencia y toda esa estupidez, usa tu imaginación –le dijo levantándose para irse por la ventana.

–Espera –la llamó.

–¿Y ahora qué? –rezongó Luppita.

–¿Cuándo se va a terminar esto?

Ella le sonrió levemente sin contestar. Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, una fuerte ráfaga lo echó para atrás, y ella desapareció en el aire. La ventana se cerró sola y todo lo que se había caído y roto cuando ella estaba en la habitación, volvió a su lugar normal. Incluso las abolladuras que había provocado Sasuke minutos antes estaban en perfecto estado, como si nunca las hubiera tocado.

–Maldita sea –masculló Sasuke.

–¡A cenar! –se oyó a lo lejos.

El niño bajó las escaleras y entró por la sala sigilosamente. Allí, sentado de espaldas en un sillón, había un hombre de cabello oscuro. Sólo su cabeza era visible.

Se acercó lentamente, temeroso y a la vez ansioso de lo que podría encontrar.

–¿Pa… dre? –susurró a lo lejos.

El hombre se dio vuelta casi inmediatamente.

–Sasuke –le dijo sonriendo aquel hombre.

No era su padre anterior. En el fondo, él esperaba volver a verlo como a su madre. Las cosas simplemente eran distintas allí.

Ese hombre, de cabello oscuro, –más no tanto como el de él– tenía unos ojos verdes luminosos y enormes. Su piel no era tan blanca como la de Mikoto, pero aquel hombre… tenía su encanto masculino. Era apuesto, alto, y su cuerpo musculoso. Este tipo era el padre de Sakura en el mundo de donde venía. Y evidentemente, en este mundo alterno, se había casado con Mikoto, que tampoco era una Uchiha, y de ahí salió él con ojos verdes y sin habilidades Uchiha. Las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

–¿Cómo te fue con tu sensei nuevo?

Sasuke aún no decía nada. Se acercó callado y serio hacia él, a lo que su ahora "padre", lo miró confundido.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó sonriendo.

–Ha estado así desde que llegó –se escuchó desde la cocina a Mikoto. Estaba saliendo con una bandeja llena de comida–. Siéntense a comer –pidió con calidez en la voz.

Ambos fueron a sentarse en la mesa de la sala. Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Realmente ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel hombre. Lo único que sabía era de dónde Sakura había heredado tan brillantes ojos… En el mundo normal, original, o lo que sea.

–No me respondiste cómo te fue, hijo –aquella última palabra descolocó a Sasuke.

Miró a su "padre" al instante. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–Descubrí una nueva técnica –les comentó a ambos padres tragando el primer bocado de comida.

Mikoto le sonrió impaciente.

–Cuéntanos –le pidió.

–Pa… dre... –intentó pronunciar Sasuke ante aquel extraño–. ¿Tu control del chakra es excelente, cierto?

El hombre se echó unas carcajadas.

–Supongo que no por nada soy un especialista en sellos y esas cosas.

Sasuke se sorprendió. No sabía que el padre de Sakura, –que por consiguiente, ahora era el suyo– era un "especialista" en algo.

No era un Uchiha, probablemente ni se comparaba, pero algo era algo.

Él siempre había creído que Sakura era la hija de un Don Nadie.

–¿Y qué técnica era la que decías? –le interrogó el hombre.

–Hoy me di cuenta que expulsando el chakra acumulado, de un golpe, es posible largar tanta potencia como si se tratara de una bomba.

Su madre lo miró extrañada.

–¿La Sannin Tsunade-sama no era capaz de algo semejante? –le preguntó al marido.

Él asintió afirmando lo dicho.

–Es sorprendente, y sin entrenamiento –le comentó el hombre a Sasuke–. ¿Quieres explicarme cómo diablos lo lograste? Incluso a mí me costaría semanas ejecutar eso.

–No sé –respondió simplemente–. Supongo que estoy hecho para esto –dijo en un tono arrogante.

–Bueno, siempre supe que no serías bueno con los sellos especiales que yo realizo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y lo miró con una fría expresión. ¿Desde cuándo él podía no ser bueno en algo? Ah, sí, desde que era un Haruno.

…Se sintió derrotado con ese seco comentario.

–Lo digo porque siempre que quería enseñarte algo de lo mío, tú no lograbas completar ninguna técnica. Aun así, siempre supe que habías heredado mis cualidades en el control de chakra. Supongo que lo tuyo está en ese tipo de cosas; liberar el chakra en un golpe. Cada quién tiene su fuerte. Me alegra que encontraras lo tuyo… Estoy realmente orgulloso –finalizó en un suspiro, con una sonrisa pequeña su padre.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras. Él nunca las había escuchado decir de tal forma de su padre Uchiha, con tanto afecto y sentimiento al decirlo, y tan directamente.

No dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa camuflada en sus labios.

La cena transcurrió en paz, y luego fue a la cama.

Pero, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, se le ocurrió inspeccionar la casa y conocerla. Toda la cena había estado pensando en su hermano, Itachi. ¿Él estaría vivo también… o acaso al igual que su padre, no…?

Se desvió de su camino a los escalones y no dudó en dirigirse hacia la sala. Allí había cuadros en las paredes y retratos que antes no había tenido tiempo de contemplar.

Buscó primero arriba de una chimenea rastros de él.

Allí habían cinco cuadros: En el primero estaban su madre y su "padre", abrazados cariñosamente. Por un momento creyó ver a su verdadero padre ahí, pero eso fue sólo una ilusión falsa y melancólica de un deseo que nunca se cumpliría. Pronto el rostro del hombre de ojos verdes se posó en la fotografía haciendo desaparecer la esperanza infantil de Sasuke.

En el segundo retrato estaba Mikoto, sonriendo feliz, sentada en un cómodo sillón tejiendo pequeños escarpines azules, embarazada…

Creyó que en los siguientes cuadros encontraría, quizás, una sublime pista de su hermano.

…No.

Tristemente, en esos estaba él. Estaba Sasuke, de pequeño, sonriendo y jugando. Estaba Sasuke, caminando por primera vez, sonriendo con su nuevo padre…

Se sorprendió; buscó en las paredes los que estaban colgados.

…Nada.

Eran todos retratos de ellos tres.

Comenzó a comerlo la ansiedad y la desesperación.

Fue corriendo a su cuarto; esperaba por favor encontrar algo que diera vigencia de la vida de su hermano.

Abrió los cajones, sacó las cosas, las desparramó por toda la habitación en búsqueda de una fotografía.

¡Nada, nada!

Con bronca desplegó las puertas del placar y le dio vueltas a todo lo que allí había dentro.

¡Nada!

…No había nada. Ni una fotografía, ni una carta, ni siquiera un recuerdo sutil de la existencia de aquel ser que nunca logró conocer en todo su esplendor.

Se rindió y cayó sentado al suelo con la mirada baja. No iba a encontrarlo aquí así como no pudo encontrar la verdad a tiempo allí, en el mundo real.

Elevó sus ojos al sentir la luz tenue de la Luna dar justo en su habitación a través de la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

Era una radiante Luna llena, y su luz se dirigía precisamente a una pequeña pero visible montaña de cosas que acababa de arrojar al suelo.

De pronto se dio cuenta del desorden que acababa de hacer, y decidió levantarse a recoger aquello.

Comenzó guardando las ropas y demás cosas que había amontonado inconscientemente en la montaña que la Luna iluminaba ahora.

Cuando quedaba poco para terminar de quitar las cosas, bajo una prenda azul que parecía ser un abrigo, había hallado inesperadamente un libro marrón con la tapa llena de polvo. Tenía alguna inscripción encima, pero el polvo le impedía leer algo.

Miró hacia atrás del libro y lo inspeccionó con la mirada sin abrirlo. Observó que era de una tapa de madera, dura y consistente.

Decidió soplar el polvo que lo cubría, y logró divisar iluminada y brillante por la luz de la Luna, una inscripción realizada en bronce sobre aquella tapa dura y fuerte.

Comenzó a leer, entonces: "Sasuke Haruno…"

–¡Sasuke! ¿Todavía despierto? –le regañó su madre entrando de imprevisto en la habitación. Ya casi no había cosas tiradas pero ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente del desorden.

–Per… perdona –intentó alegar Sasuke rápidamente ante el enojo de su madre.

Pero ella le sonrió dulcemente. Esa mujer era imposible de enfurecer.

–Ya, limpia esto y vete a dormir, que mañana es tu primer día como gennin –le dijo ella mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y se marchaba cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó tan embobado y embriagado por la dulzura de su madre que tiró el libro atrás de la cama, olvidándose de él, y se tiró para dormir.

Había sido un largo día.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que le esperaría al otro día.

…Porque éste no era más que el comienzo de lo que sería una larga sucesión de extraños eventos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... ¿Qué les pareció? No se esperaban lo de la hermana de la rubia, ¿eehh? Y el padre... y toda la cosa jujuju...<strong>

**Oh, ¿y qué habrá sido ese libro lleno de polvo? Hasta dentro de unos capítulos lo dejo a la incógnita. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque por desgracia Sakura no haya tenido mucha cabida en este capítulo. **

**Si me dejan reviews con opiniones, lo agradecería infinitamente ;D**

**¡Ahora a responder algunos mensajes!**

_ASA! Cuando Naruto menciono a Mikoto y sasuke fue instintivamente a su casa y no sabia si entrar o no... yo me kede impresionada y sin darme cuenta, varias lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas... me hiciste llorarD:! pero AW! Sasuke vera a su mammi, saldra Fugaku? Saldra Itachi? Yo kisiera ke si:) Para ke sea su ejemplo y ya no esten en guerra_

**¡Wow! ¿De verdad lloraste? En serio, porque para mí eso es un verdadero halago. Haber llegado hasta tu corazón es un logro para mí. ¡Gracias! **

**Bueno, como has podido leer, Fugaku e Itachi _aparentemente_ no están. No todo podía ser tan perfecto, ¿eh? Y luego ya verán por qué. Los enigmas que tienen ahora se van a ir aclarando con el tiempo a medida que vaya pasando la historia... no desesperéis gente, no desesperéis.**

_Ya kiero ver cuando Sakura se valla de la aldea, ¿que pasra? KYA! Kien la detendra?LOL!_

_Habra SasuSaku? KYAAA! YO KIERO KE LO HAYA_!

**Ya, muchas preguntas para mi agrado xD Para ver ciertas cosas tendrás que inevitablemente seguir leyendo los capítulos. Adelantarte detallazos como esos sería cagar demasiado la intriga xD**

**Pero, por la tercer pregunta, te respondo lo siguiente: Es un Fic SasuSaku. Si no hubiera siquiera un poco de SasuSaku en la historia , ¿por qué me habría tomado la molestia de dejarlo en esa categoría? **

_Joder la escena de Sasuke corriendo para ver a su madre ha sido verdad da toda la pena pensar la vida que podría haber llevado Sasuke y que lamentablmente nunca pudo llevar, por eso es tan jodidamente perfecto este personaje, el tranfondo que tiene, pocos más en la serie de Naruto lo logran._

_Sasuke esta tomando de su propia medicina...Tengo muchísimas dudas pero bueno por ahora me las guardo._

_Bueno sin más espero la continuación._

**Lo sé, y sinceramente si en la historia original del manga, Sasuke muriera al final, directamente me tiro del balcón. Con todo lo que ha sufrido el pobre muchacho.**

**Y gracias por el comentario que hiciste de esa escena, la verdad no creí que me había quedado tan bien.**

**Cuando tengas dudas mándalas, yo las leeré y las contestaré en lo posible. **

_Me acabo de enganchar a tu fic, y... YA LO AMO! Me encanta que Sakura sea menos... frágil. Siempre he pensado que la historia no explota todo lo que Sakura significa, llevando a algunas personas a odiarla inclusive. De cualquier forma, em encantó la narración -aunque los errores gramaticales me chocan- y espero ansiosa el proximo capitulo. Por favor, que sea pronto, que mis dedos van a desaparecer de la ansiedad xD._

_Adios, y conti, porfissss!_

**¡Muchas gracias! Y no, la verdad que Sakura en la historia original lleva decepcionandome MUCHÍSIMO y temo que Kishimoto se haya decidido por destruir las esperanzas que quedaban para el personaje. Y es que era alguien tan prometedora... pero de un momento para el otro se convirtió en una inútil más del montón, con la diferencia de que ella es una co-protagonista y tiene cierto peso en la historia, (principalmente con lo amoroso) pero realmente eso no le quita lo decepcionante. **

**Y por cierto, ¿a qué errores gramaticales te referís? Soy bastante cuidadosa en el tema, pero la verdad es que cuando subo los capítulos, por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, se me borran signos de pregunta, de exclamación y otras cosas. **

**Incluso cuando los edito para re-corregir, vuelven a desaparecer xD **

**...Realmente no es mi culpa ¬¬**

**Así que no sé, si alguien sabe la razón por la cual ff borra ciertos signos, puede decirla :/**

**Pero, en fin, ¡gracias por el comentario! Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Si tenés dudas, sugerencias... lo que quieras decir, lo podés hacer ;) **

**Bueno, sin necesidad real de seguir contestando más reviews, me voy y los dejo tranquilos por el momento y agradezco de nuevo a todos los demás que me dejaron un dulce y lindo comentario diciéndome que la historia les gusta y que la siguen...**

** Jujuju a ver que pasa en el próximo capítulo. **

**Ok, les adelanto algo rápidamente: Comienza una misión para el equipo, la primera. Lo dejo a la intriga.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Enfrentarse a la realidad

**Aloha, gente. ¿Cómo andan? ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! La verdad me encanta que me escriban. No dejen de hacerlo ;)**

**Bueno, les traigo el capítulo seis, espero que les guste. **

**Respondo reviews al final del capítulo.**

**No sé si les guste, pero ya sea que lo hayan disfrutado o no, envíenme un review con sus opiniones al respecto (por supuesto, siempre hablando con respeto ;D).**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo mis amorosos y adorados lectores.**

**Ahh y por cierto: Separo con un espacio cuando tengo signos de interrogación y exclamación al mismo tiempo porque sino se me borran y queda feo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEIS: Enfrentarse a la realidad.<strong>

Sasuke dormía, y en sus sueños las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior pasaban por su cabeza fugazmente como si se trataran de una película puesta en cámara rápida.

De pronto unas palabras retumbaban en su interior.

_Despierta… despierta… _

Escuchaba éste llamado pero no podía despertar, las imágenes seguían corriendo por su mente sin parar, volviéndolo loco. No era un sueño, era una desesperante pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

_¡Despierta!_

Escuchó fuertemente, despertando al fin de un salto, respirando jadeante y sudando a mares.

–¡Fue un sueño! –gritó bien abrió los ojos.

–¿Eh? –escuchó decir a alguien.

Miró a su derecha y allí estaba el molesto de Naruto, con la apariencia de un niño.

Cerró sus ojos y se colocó la mano en la cara, decepcionado. No era un sueño y no iba a despertar. Tenía que vivir esto hasta que las mujeres del Destino se dignaran a hacerlo volver, o lo que fuera.

–¿Qué diablos… haces aquí…? –rezongó Sasuke aún medio dormido, incorporándose en la cama y refregándose los ojos.

–Te decía que despertaras y te movía pero no lo hacías, hasta chillabas algo y murmurabas cosas raras como "destino" y "Luppita", y no sé que otras cosas… Por cierto, ayer actuaste muy raro dejándome hablando sólo en medio de la calle y corriendo como un imbécil por todo Konoha… y mira, de repente tienes una herida en el brazo… Pero qué demonios pasa contigo, Sasuke… –le respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza confundido.

Sasuke suspiró resignado e ignoró lo que acababa de decir.

–No me respondiste la pregunta… ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó molesto.

–Tu madre me dejó pasar… ¡tenemos una misión! –contestó con una expresión ansiosa y de total felicidad en los labios.

De pronto Sasuke recordó rápidamente a Zabuza y a Haku.

–¿La construcción del puente?

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Cómo lo sabías?

–Adiviné –respondió sin más–. Ahora vete que voy a cambiarme. Bajo en diez minutos.

–Ya, ya. Eres rarito. –murmuró antes de salir de la habitación el rubio.

Luego de diez minutos Sasuke bajó las escaleras rápidamente y emprendió viaje con su amigo hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Allí estaba esperando Sakura Uchiha con sus ojos oscuros, y el maestro aún no aparecía.

Naruto la saludó pero ella simplemente lo miró frívolamente. Sasuke sólo la miró de reojo y se dignó a esperar al hombre. El haber ganado aquel examen como equipo no la iba a hacer cambiar mágicamente. Ella era como él a esa edad. Hacía lo que hacía porque no le quedaba otra si quería ser más fuerte.

Él pensaba en esto cuando, luego de como media hora, apareció Kakashi.

–Es que me crucé con un gato negro… –intentó alegar inútilmente.

–Hay que irnos –le interrumpió Sakura, y todos emprendieron camino a la salida de Konoha, donde estaría el sujeto de la misión.

En el camino el único que hablaba era el sensei, explicando de qué trataría la primera misión medianamente importante del equipo.

–No será muy difícil. Como ustedes son gennin inexpertos, lo único que tenemos que hacer es escoltar a este constructor hacia su aldea. Una simple misión de rango d, como mucho c. Sólo eso.

"Sólo eso". Aquellas palabras hicieron eco dentro de Sasuke, recordando que apenas habían conseguido salir con vida de allí.

…Y joder, de nuevo iba a tener que pasar por toda esa molestia.

–No tienen ni idea… –murmuró Sasuke creyendo que nadie lo oiría.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kakashi seriamente casi al instante.

Sasuke lo miró sin contestar por unos segundos.

–Nada, vayamos –siguió Sasuke, no sin ganarse una pequeña mirada de confusión por parte de todos, hasta de Sakura.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de que el sensei sospechaba cada vez más que él escondía algo muy raro dentro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se dignó a seguir caminando en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? Nadie le creería y sólo haría las cosas más complicadas. "Mejor seguir así", pensaba, "a ver qué sale de esto".

–¡Miren, ahí está el viejo! –exclamó emocionado Naruto señalándolo. Los estaba esperando a la salida de Konoha.

–Qué tal… Me llamo Tazuna –saludó el hombre, vestido como un campesino de aldea, con la voz fuerte y el aspecto cansado.

Todo parecía normal y sencillo. Todos los presentes creyeron eso, menos uno. Él ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, prefirió callar y llevar al hombre con su disfuncional nuevo y extraño equipo.

Todos fueron hacia allá, el hogar de Tazuna. Debían llevarlo; sólo eso. Supuestamente.

En el camino Naruto le hablaba a Sasuke sin cesar y éste no respondía. Kakashi iba callado y sonriendo junto a Tazuna, y Sakura miraba con asco a sus compañeros, como si nada le importara.

Era demasiado como él cuando tenía su edad, pero quizás peor. Sasuke necesitaba saber cosas. ¿Pero cómo acercarse?

Necesitaba –porque en verdad tenía la necesidad– conocer cómo masacraron a los Uchiha en este mundo. ¿Sería como en su mundo? ¿Itachi era hermano de Sakura ahora? Él debía conocer la situación. Quizás podría hacer algo aquí que antes no había podido hacer por ser un ignorante de la realidad. ¿Pero cómo? Todo era muy confuso. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Ahora no era más que un niño de doce años al que nadie escucharía, al que Sakura aparentemente no se tragaba, y, sinceramente, él tampoco terminaba de aguantarse toda su arrogancia repentina y nueva.

–Hey –se oyó por primera vez aquella voz femenina, descolocando a Sasuke de todos sus pensamientos.

Todos voltearon su cabeza a verla. No había hablado en todo el viaje.

–¿Y ustedes qué mierda miran? –les preguntó a todos en general, luego viró su cabeza hacia Sasuke en particular–. Tú, gatito de ojitos verdes –le dijo en un tono sobrador.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Sasuke se sacó de sus casillas. En verdad no se la aguantaba. En todos sus años de soledad después de la última gran guerra, había aprendido a no tener que interactuar con nadie, y tampoco a tolerar a nadie. Se había resignado a estar solo.

Tanta gente rodeándolo, hablándole y sobrándolo de repente, lo hacían perder la paciencia con facilidad. En especial ella.

–¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, rosita? ¿Te vino la menstruación y quieres que te ayude a cambiarte las bragas? –le dijo secamente, sin expresión en la voz, pero con odio.

Todos miraron con pánico y susto a Sasuke. Acababa de provocar a un monstruo. Tazuna estaba confundido pues no entendía cómo podían llevarse tan mal siendo compañeros. A Kakashi le dio un escalofrío terrorífico en toda la espalda y Naruto sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver el tan repentino valor de su amigo hasta el momento amable y dulce.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el momento.

–Me encantaría que me ayudaras con mis problemas femeninos, niñito, porque estoy segura de que sabes mucho de esas cosas. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que hay un ser bajo tus pies a punto de salir. Cuida tus testículos pues tienen armas muy afiladas –finalizó, lo más tranquila.

Todos se miraron confundidos y nadie dijo nada. Inmediatamente de eso, se oyó el estruendoso ruido de la tierra partiéndose.

Ella tenía razón: Unos enmascarados salieron de allí e intentaron atraparlos. Eran los ninjas de la Niebla. Sasuke recordaba eso, porque en el otro mundo los habían atacado también con la esperanza de asesinar a Tazuna.

Él hizo a tiempo de correrse al igual que todos.

Eran unos enemigos que buscaban asesinar a Tazuna, eso Sasuke ya lo sabía. Pero no recordaba que atacaran tan rápido ni de esa forma. ¿Y por qué a él?

–Ten cuidado, te buscan a ti porque presienten que eres el más débil de los cuatro –se burló Sakura.

Sasuke iba a responderle pero Kakashi se adelantó.

–Cuida tu espalda y no olvides proteger lo más importante de la misión –aconsejó el sensei especialmente a Sasuke.

Una repentina puntada atacó el pecho del pelinegro al escuchar el comentario de su sensei.

–_¿Pero qué demonios? ¿De repente soy un niñito que necesita ser protegido por unos inútiles? ¿Necesito que me den consejos sobre cómo actuar? ¡No me jodan! ¡Soy Sasuke! ¡Derroté a ninjas legendarios con mis propias manos y sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Fui capaz de enfrentarme a aldeas poderosas yo solo! ¡A lideres! _–pensaba, Sasuke, resignado e impotente.

–¡Oye! –le gritó alguien, volviéndolo a sí–. ¿ ¡En qué diablos piensas tanto! ?

Él miró a esa persona. Era Sakura.

–¡Si tienes miedo vete a otro lado, aquí tenemos una misión que cumplir, inepto!

Entonces sintió nuevamente algo en su pecho. Era un sentimiento de presión, de sentirse menos que alguien. Ya lo había podido sentir en el examen, pero ahora era más notorio. El hecho de que fuera ella quien lo hiciera entrar en razón y le afirmara su debilidad latente en comparación del resto, era demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como todos luchaban contra los enemigos. Naruto estaba a metros de él, rodeando a Tazuna y protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque frontal. Sakura y Kakashi estaban cerca también, evitando que lo tocaran.

Se dio cuenta de que el único fuera de lugar era él y sólo él. Estaba lejos de la lucha y parecía no importarle lo que pasara.

Su propio orgullo y soberbia lo consumían, pero ahora la realidad tocaba la puerta y debía atender. Debía aceptar el simple hecho de que no estaba a la altura de ciertas personas y que necesitaba cambiar un poco su forma de pensar.

Ya no era el superpoderoso Sasuke Uchiha que era capaz de vencer a los ninjas más temibles en cuestión de segundos. Si no se adaptaba a su nuevo cuerpo y aceptaba sus habilidades diferentes en vez de encerrarse en lo que solía ser… estaba perdido.

Así que decidió moverse.

Contó mentalmente la cantidad de enemigos que los rodeaban amenazadoramente.

–_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… _–mientras lo hacía, recordaba que en aquel entonces no eran tantos. Si mal no recordaba, eran sólo dos. Quizás Luppita tenía razón en eso de que habría diferencias, ¿las estaría provocando ella para hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran?–_…cinco, seis, siete, ocho… Mierda, son muchos para derrotar en mi estado actual. Debo ser lógico. Si no hacemos esto en equipo no lo lograremos. Ya no puedo darme el lujo de hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Ahora otros dependen de mí colaboración. No puedo cometer los errores del pasado y dejarme llevar por mi poder. Ya no estoy en mi Konoha. Este lugar es diferente…_

–¡Sasuke…! –gimió Naruto de repente.

Él lo miró inmediatamente. Naruto estaba herido, escupía sangre y una herida en su brazo le impedía realizar sellos. Lo habían acorralado cuatro de ellos y Kakashi estaba muy ocupado luchando por proteger a Tazuna. Sakura luchaba contra tres de ellos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia los ninjas que lo rodeaban sin dudarlo. Hizo lo que antes y concentró su chakra en sus pies. Saltó lo más alto que pudo y cayó sobre uno de ellos, destruyéndole el cráneo. Los otros dos lograron esquivar tal ataque, sorprendiéndose de su fuerza bruta.

…Pero pronto lo atacaron.

Enojados por la muerte de su compañero, vinieron más de ellos. Sasuke ya no distinguía los clones de los reales. Quizás eran todos reales, lo cual no hacía las cosas menos graves.

Inmediatamente se puso delante de Naruto, que casi estaba desmayado, para protegerlo de cualquier ataque. Joder, ¿por qué cuando lo necesitaba el zorro no aparecía?

Uno de los ninjas comenzó a atacar. Sasuke conservaba los reflejos que había adquirido en su otra vida, por esto pudo esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

No dudó en usar todo lo que tenía para luchar. Sacó uno de sus kunais y se lo insertó en el estomago, haciéndolo deshacerse. Era un clon. Sin sus ojos Uchiha era difícil distinguirlos.

Los demás se abalanzaron todos juntos contra él. Volvió a concentrar lo más que pudo su chakra y luchó contra ellos.

De atrás, de adelante, en la derecha, en la izquierda.

Lo atacaban de todos lados y comenzaba a cansarse. Su cuerpo era débil y de corta resistencia física. Su chakra estaba inmensamente limitado.

…Detestaba eso.

Sus movimientos eran tan lentos y cansadores que no se dio cuenta del momento en que uno de los ninjas se escondió en la copa del árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia arriba inmediatamente. Ya era tarde. No podía esquivarlo, estaba cayendo hacia él con dos armas filosas en las manos.

Era una muerte segura, sin dudas.

Cerró sus ojos un instante en el segundo antes del impacto.

…Pero nada sucedió.

Los abrió y no vio rastros del ninja. Miró hacia su derecha y allí yacía el cuerpo del hombre que casi lo asesinó. Un kunai clavado en su cabeza le había quitado la vida antes de que pudiera hacerle daño.

–¿Pero quién…? –musitó Sasuke ante el hecho.

De pronto sintió un cálido tacto en su espalda.

…Ella.

–Cuido tu espalda y tú cuidas la mía. Son cientos de ellos –le decía ella. Su voz se oía cansada. Quién sabe a cuántos había matado ya.

–Gracias por salvarme –le respondió él con una voz fría y quebradiza del cansancio.

Ella suspiró.

–Tú me hiciste pasar el examen gennin y yo te salvé la vida, estamos a mano. Ahora cállate y pelea.

Los hombres enmascarados comenzaron a atacarlos nuevamente, pero ahora ambos luchaban juntos. Era más fácil luchar en ese estado.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más pesadas cada vez y una desconcentración podría costarles la vida.

–¡No te confundas, ojitos verdes! –gritó jadeante ella mientras copiaba las técnicas de sus adversarios con el sharingan y las usaba en su contra.

–¿ ¡A qué te refieres! ? –preguntaba él luego de romperle las costillas a uno de sus oponentes con su fuerza.

–¡No eres más que un inútil y no me agradas! –le respondió respirando entrecortadamente.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

–¡A mí también me encanta que seamos un equipo! –exclamó él.

Entonces viró su cabeza hacia ella y vio como uno de los ninjas salía de la tierra sigilosamente con un kunai en mano. Iba a atacarla y ella no se había siquiera percatado de aquel detalle.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la chica por instinto, o por algo que le hizo impulsarse sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. "Protégela", dijo una voz en su interior.

Quizás ésta no era la misma Sakura que lo perseguía molestosamente a todos lados y lloraba por él a mares… Pero era Sakura, al fin y al cabo. Uchiha o Haruno, pero lo era. Y aunque hacía años que ni siquiera la veía de lejos, ese lazo que formaron cuando eran jóvenes permanecía en algún lado dentro de él. ¿Podría ser que comenzara a recordarlo? Incluso, incluso… si ésta Sakura… no fuera ella… pero… por alguna misteriosa razón y una voz que le dictó su subconsciente, él debía protegerla sin importar cuál fuese su apellido.

–¡Cuidado! –le gritó, pero fue inútil.

Ella no se dio vuelta a tiempo y el hombre le ensartó el cuchillo como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

El grito de Sakura hizo volar incluso a las aves.

Estaba por darle otro golpe que la matara, pero Sasuke llegó a tiempo y le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo hizo volar y estampillar su espalda contra un árbol que se encontraba a metros de distancia.

Entonces miró a Sakura y ésta se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo y sangrando.

–No puedo morir así… ¿Cómo vengaré… a mi familia…? –tartamudeaba Sakura, intentando incorporarse en el suelo.

Él la tomó inmediatamente antes de que se cayera de nuevo.

Era fuerte… pero esa herida era demasiado incluso para ella.

–No deberías moverte –le dijo teniéndola entre brazos, sentado en el pasto verde–. Maldición, ¿qué mierda puedo hacer?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y vio que Kakashi ya se había percatado de la situación crítica en la que se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. Él ya estaba acabando con todos los enemigos, y Tazuna no había sido herido.

–¡Sasuke, yo me encargo de los pocos que quedan! ¡Intenta ayudar a tus compañeros!

–¡Pero, Kakashi…! ¡No sé de técnicas curativas! –gritó desesperadamente Sasuke sintiendo la sangre de Sakura derramarse sobre sus brazos.

–¡Joder, Sasuke, haz algo por el amor de Dios! ¡Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero tienes que mantenerlos con vida!

Sasuke pensó rápidamente. Sakura no paraba de sangrar. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Jadeaba cada vez más rápido y el corazón se le salía del pecho, porque simplemente no podía hacer nada ante aquella situación. La vida de ésta chica se le estaba yendo de las manos como si no fuese nada, y él simplemente era incapaz de salvarla.

–¿Qué hago? ¿ ¡Qué hago! ? ¡Alguien que me diga qué demonios debo hacer, joder! –replicaba Sasuke a la nada, en la espera de algo que le respondiera.

De pronto la respiración de Sakura parecía detenerse.

–¡Maldición! ¿ ¡Cómo diablos se cura! ? ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Simplemente no lo sé! –volvía a gritar él.

…Y en ese momento algo ocurrió.

Las aves en el cielo se quedaron congeladas y las hojas de los arboles que antes jugaban con las suaves brisas pararon de pronto como si se tratara de una repentina congelación.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sí, se detuvo, literalmente.

Kakashi no se movía y los enemigos que quedaban tampoco. Tazuna y Naruto estaban inmóviles y Sakura ya no respiraba… pero porque todo se había simplemente detenido.

Ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento. Nada… Nada.

Lo único que podía oír Sasuke era su propia respiración.

No, un momento. Otra persona respiraba también.

Se escuchaban pasos desde adelante, pero la sombra de los arboles le impedían distinguir algo. Cuando la persona se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pudo distinguirla mejor.

–¿Qué…? –dijo al ver la silueta de aquella persona.

–Mi nombre es Adeleinne –respondió una voz fuerte y dura, pero de naturaleza femenina.

Sí, era una mujer.

–¿Qué…? –le preguntó nuevamente, confundido.

Su aspecto era tan… tétrico. De repente creyó olvidarlo todo. Pero no, eso duró sólo un segundo. Su mirada cayó nuevamente en Sakura.

–¿Qué, de pronto te preocupas por ella? –le dijo esa mujer con una fría expresión en los ojos.

Era alta y muy delgada, quizás tanto como la Destino rubia. Su cabello era negro como la oscuridad y corto, tan corto que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros. No tenía los rulos de sus hermanas, más bien eran ondas desordenadas.

Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Eran grandes, redondos y delineados de negro.

Su rostro, de forma alargada, estaba pálido, como si hubiese pasado horas maquillándoselo. Lo raro es que ese era, probablemente, su color natural.

Sus labios por otro lado eran bastante rojos y voluptuosos. Se ve que era algo de familia, las otras dos los tenían iguales.

Su vestido… Se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Era blanco como el de las demás, pero parecía roto, corto hasta antes de las rodillas, como mal cuidado. O quizás lo tenía así a propósito.

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer de veinticinco años.

Parecía una gótica, o en su defecto un cadáver ambulante.

–¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó él. Estaba tan sorprendido de su aspecto que se distrajo un minuto.

–Dije que por qué te preocupas por ella tan de repente. ¿No eras tú acaso el que se daba el lujo de pasar de ella soberanamente como si ni siquiera existiera? ¿O acaso de pronto te das cuenta de lo que se siente ser el idiota ignorado del otro lado? –le preguntó sin tono de expresión, dejándolo mudo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, en el próximo sigue la cosa con esta mujer rarita y nueva llamada Adeleinne (por cierto, me inventé el nombre xD).<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Ahora a responder reviews! (espero no confundirme y responder un mensaje viejo xD Si lo hago discúlpenme, soy algo distraída)**

_Itachi no tendra cabida en este universo? es que, como Mikoto pudo estar, pero bajo otra realidad, Itachi podria tambien no?_

**Jujujujujujuju ya respondí otra pregunta parecida, creo. Había dicho que _aparantemente _no está. ¿O si? ¿O no? ¿O si? ¿O qué carajos? xD **

**Vas a tener que seguir leyendo para enterarte como es la cosa, porque la realidad es que ni yo misma tengo definida la situación del todo. **

**No, en serio, todavía no sé que voy a hacer con Itachi... **

_Que lindo tu fic... ya estoy empezando a entender este nuevo universo, si podria llmarse asi... muy interesante... nunca s eme hubiese ocurrido y me alegra de corazon que a ti si...!_

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Aprecio tus palabras!**

_queria preguntarte algo cabria la posibilidad de que los capitulos sean mas largos y ps si no puedes no hay problema _

**Sé que suelen ser algo cortos, (aunque eso también depende de qué entienda cada uno por "corto") pero realmente no es tan fácil como parece ser. **

**La verdad es que a veces yo misma siento que me quedo corta con el capítulo, pero después de re-leer y demás me doy cuenta de que allí ya no caben más cosas.**

**En fin, así son las cosas. No puedo prometer nada sobre eso.**

**Como ya dije antes, hacerlo es más difícil de lo que parece.**

_Capítulo cargadísimo de emociones...no me extraña que Sasuke se encuentre tan ofuscado, y es que joder vivir una realidad paralela donde tu madre sigue viva aún a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano dicha realidad va a dejar de ser, es una putada y de las grandes._  
><strong>¡Duracel! (por cierto lindo nick xD) ¡Me alegra leerte mi muy apreciada lectora!<strong>

**Bueno, por eso puse a Luppita. Sasuke está confundido con todo esto y no es fácil para él. Luppita se encargó de intentar colmar sus lagunas un poco.**

**Básicamente lo que quiso decirle es que debería dejar de enojarse tanto y en vez de eso, intentar aprovechar los momentos de privilegio que le fueron otorgados, incluso si todo es diferente y si su madre no tiene ni la más puta idea de lo del clan y todo eso. **

**Porque ella lo ama igual que en el mundo "original".**

_Si el padre de Sasuke es el de Sakura entonces también será a la inversa y por ende Fugaku estará con la madre de Sakura e Itachi será su hermano (eing?)_

**Esto parece más una afirmación que una pregunta xD**

**La verdad y como ya dije antes, no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que voy a hacer con eso.**

_Tengo una pequeña dudita que me ronda la cabeza con tu fic desde hace tiempo (que no me resolverás porque entonces me desvelarás la trama…xD)_

_Bueno mi duda resumida: Si Sakura ya no es la misma niña de la realidad de la que el proviene y da la casualidad que acaba enamorándose de ella…entonces, en verdad no se estaría enamorando de la Sakura que conoce si no de otra y cuando volviera a su realidad seguiría pensando en la otra (?) _

_Nos vemos!_

**Oh... **

****

**Maldición, haces muchas preguntas xD**

**Y tu duda no es pequeñita ¬¬ **

**Mmm... No puedo responderte.**

**Pero puedo decirte que la idea de Destino es que Sasuke recuerde, que entienda, que comprenda y vea la realidad con otros ojos. **

**No te estoy respondiendo nada, ¿eh? xD **

**Bueno, si soy sincera, ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.**

**Sé cual es la trama de mi historia, sé cómo comenzó y sé a donde la quiero llevar. Sin embargo, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer en el medio para que todo ocurra. Muchas cosas las tengo pensadas desde antes de haber comenzado a escribir el fic y otras las hago sobre la marcha. **

**Así que resumiendo, yo también tengo en parte esa duda. No sé cómo voy a llevar toda la historia para que quede justo donde yo quiero que quede (lo cual no voy a revelar ahora pero bueno xD)**

**Tu comentario me hizo pensar bastante en cómo seguir los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Bueno gente, ahora sin más me retiro y los dejo tranquilos. Cualquier cosa, por más tonta que sea, la pueden decir. **

**Cualquier duda será respondida pero en lo posible, claro.**

**¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y que disfruten mucho leyendo mi fic y los de otras personas!**

**¡Saludoooossss!**


	7. La verdad

**¡Hooooolaaaaaaa! ¡Espero que la estén pasando re bien éste sábado! Me atrasé un día con el capítulo, usualmente los traigo los viernes, pero bueno... Cosas de la vida :D**

**Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: La verdad.<strong>

–Dije que por qué te preocupas por ella tan de repente. ¿No eras tú acaso el que se daba el lujo de pasar de ella soberanamente como si ni siquiera existiera? ¿O acaso de pronto te das cuenta de lo que se siente ser el idiota ignorado del otro lado? –le preguntó sin tono de expresión, dejándolo mudo.

–Ya no quiero ver la muerte pasar ante mis ojos –le respondió él.

–Claro, ¿y que pasaría si en tu mundo original, ella muriera en una misión?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza sin comprender. ¿De qué demonios iba todo esto?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿A qué me refiero? Me refiero a que no te importaría, ¿o sí? Así que, ¿por qué de repente te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Qué es lo que cambió tan repentinamente? ¿Ella? ¿Podría ser que ella que en este mundo ocupa tu lugar, muy en fondo, te hace sentir identificado y conmovido? ¿O qué es lo que te sucede, Sasuke Uchiha?

Él cerró sus ojos, los abrió y volvió a mirar a Sakura.

–¿Acaso si ella muriera en una misión, tú llorarías por su muerte? ¿Te sentirías mal? ¿Te arrepentirías?

Sasuke abrió más sus ojos y la miró inmediatamente.

–¿Arrepentirme?

–Sí, arrepentirte. Arrepentirte de que no la hubieses mirado directamente al rostro desde hace años porque tú te sientes inmerecido de ella. Arrepentido de haber desperdiciado tanto el tiempo valioso. ¿O me equivoco?

Sasuke no supo qué decir.

–¿O podría ser… que sí me esté equivocando? ¿Qué en realidad sí te importaría que muriera? Sí, que ella te importara… y que nunca se lo hicieras saber hasta el momento en que miraras su tumba y lloraras.

Él volvió a hacer el mismo silencio que antes, así que ella siguió hablando.

–Eres todo un caso, Sasuke Uchiha. Eres tan egoísta y cerrado que nunca creíste que esto podría pasar. Encontrarte en una situación como ésta, con tu compañera de la adolescencia muriendo en tus brazos sin poder hacer nada… ¿no? Así que cuando finalmente estás en una situación de vida o muerte, es cuando comienzas a valorar lo que tienes, cuando te comienza a importar lo que venías ignorando desde hace más de diez años. Porque incluso si ésta Sakura no es la misma que conocías, algo en ella te hace recordar aquel lazo, ¿no? Ustedes los humanos… Todos son iguales… –la mujer hizo una pequeña pausa y cambió su voz a una más dura y fuerte–. Pero tú, Sasuke Uchiha, eres el peor –finalizó la mujer seria, mirándolo fijamente y él a ella.

Sasuke presionó sus puños contra la tierra fuertemente. Simplemente no sabía qué contestar.

–¿Cómo hago… para salvarla? –le preguntó con una expresión de remordimiento en la voz, corriendo su mirada al suelo.

–Seguramente hace un momento te preguntabas: "¿Por qué hay tantos ninjas de la niebla si antes habían sólo dos?". Ese es justamente tu problema. Eres frío, cerrado y práctico, por eso no ves más allá de lo que te rodea. Incluso simplemente lo que te rodea te es difícil de distinguir. Nunca se te podría ocurrir que todos esos ninjas exagerados en cantidad, siendo controlados por el Destino, estaban allí con un propósito especial para ti.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Así como no pudiste ver que todos esos enemigos estaban para darte la oportunidad de descubrir más de ti mismo en éste mundo que no conoces, no puedes darte cuenta de cómo hacer para salvar a tu compañera. Jamás buscas la verdadera respuesta dentro de ti mismo. Siempre has necesitado de ayuda para ello, no tienes lo que se requiere, Sasuke Uchiha. No eres capaz de ver la realidad hasta que alguien te la hace entender.

Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Itachi Uchiha, incluso aquella muchacha que ignorabas: Sakura Haruno, y mil personas más han tenido que intervenir en el pasado para que recapacites de la verdad. No buscas en ti mismo, y ahora de nuevo lo estás haciendo. Destino, Luppita, yo y quién sabe quienes más están, nuevamente, interviniendo por ti, porque eres incapaz de comprender sin ayuda. ¿Por qué es eso, Sasuke Uchiha? Porque en el interior eres un alma débil e inútil que necesita ser salvada.

Y ésta, Sasuke Uchiha, es la razón por la cual la muchacha que yace inmóvil en tus brazos va a morir.

La mujer finalizó sus palabras sin ningún cambio de voz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Cada vez entendía menos de qué iba todo. Ella lo miraba seria. Nunca cambiaba su expresión de indiferencia.

Dentro de él algo le dolía, algo le molestaba. Era como si quisiera decirle mil cosas pero no pudiera hablar. No podía, algo se lo impedía.

Observó lentamente a Sakura y su rostro estaba tan calmo que parecía muerta. Ese pequeño pero poderoso pensamiento le hizo sentir algo en su estomago, como si tuviera una bola dándole vueltas en el interior y no pudiera vomitarla.

"Haz algo", escuchó dentro de su cabeza de nuevo. Era como si su conciencia le estuviera dictando la razón.

Finalmente Sasuke decidió dejar de ser tan paciente y cordial.

Lentamente levantó su mirada sin doblez ni disimulo, con los ojos intensos y enojados. Entonces, de forma lerda pero segura, abrió sus labios para hablarle sin siquiera pestañear.

–Adeleinne… –la llamó, en un susurro, con convicción en la voz–. No necesito de tus metáforas estúpidas e inútiles… ni que intentes psicoanalizarme con tus juegos de palabras y psicología barata. Así que, si vas a ayudarme, hazlo. ¿Que no te mandaron acaso para ello?

La mujer no dijo nada. Lo miró curiosa, a la expectativa de sus palabras. Así, Sasuke siguió hablando.

–Destino, Luppita. Las imbéciles de tus hermanas, tú. Todas son unas subnormales que no tienen más que hacer que joderme a mí y quién sabe cuántos jodidos infelices que dejaron varados en universos alternativos. ¿Pero sabes…? Al menos ellas dos cuando vinieron, tenían algo importante y servicial que decirme de cómo sobrevivir y seguir en éste problema y asquerosidad de vida, en la que, cabe mencionar, ustedes me metieron. Así que, por favor, "Adeleinne", si estás aquí para intentar confundirme, o hacerme resonar algo en lo profundo de mi corazón, si es que tengo, olvídalo.

Necesito que me saques de este lío, no que me des explicaciones baratas de cómo soy y cómo me siento. De eso ya estoy enterado hace tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? O me ayudas o descongelas el tiempo y me ayudo a mí mismo como lo he hecho toda mi vida hasta ahora en la soledad de mierda en la que me tocó vivir –finalizó, Sasuke, con una seriedad en su rostro que era implacable.

Su expresión no se quebrantó ni tampoco sintió temor ni por un segundo. Aún seguía siendo un hombre, pero con la apariencia de un niño.

La joven mujer se acercó sigilosa pero segura hacia donde él se encontraba sentado con Sakura en sus brazos.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil esperando su cercanía pese a que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

De pronto ella se había acercado hacia él tanto que no les quedaban más que unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Adeleinne se agachó hacia su altura sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente ni por un segundo.

El corazón de Sasuke latía más rápido de lo habitual. Los ojos de ella eran tan intimidantes que cualquier otra persona se hubiese alejado por instinto.

Sin embargo, él se quedó allí quieto esperando a que ella le contestara al menos algo por todo lo que él acababa de decirle… Pero no lo hizo. No hizo nada.

Ambos estuvieron en esa situación por unos treinta segundos, hasta que al fin, pasó algo.

La mirada seca de Adeleinne se dirigió hacia el rostro pálido e inmóvil de Sakura.

Su mano desnuda y de aspecto frío se dirigió segura y firme hacia el rostro de la niña. Acarició su frente y luego, inesperadamente, cerró sus ojos.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, acercó su rostro hacia la niña y abrió sus labios apenas un poco.

Sasuke la miraba confundido, porque de pronto la mujer le comenzó a soplar la frente.

Incluso si el tiempo estaba congelado, la cabellera rosada de la chica se movía hacia atrás a causa de la repentina brisa que la mujer le proporcionaba.

Luego de hacer esto por unos cinco segundos, la mujer se levantó lentamente y fijó su fría mirada de nuevo en el rostro de Sasuke.

–Tienes mucho que aprender, Sasuke Uchiha –comenzó a hablar con la misma voz dura de antes–, pero el simple hecho de que hayas tenido el valor necesario como para enfrentarte a un ser infinitamente más fuerte que tú, incluso sabiendo éste hecho, sólo para conseguir salvar a tus compañeros, dice mucho de ti.

Entonces la mujer se dio vuelta calmadamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había aparecido unos minutos antes.

Al pasar por el lado de Naruto, lo miró un segundo y siguió caminando ignorándolo totalmente.

–Él no me necesita –dijo refiriéndose al rubio antes de llegar al punto en el que había llegado al principio.

–Espera –le pidió él.

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente hacia él, lo miró y volvió a hablar.

–Recuerda las palabras que he dicho en esta ocasión, pues no volveré a repetirlas jamás. La necesitarás en un futuro no muy lejano, Sasuke Uchiha… O debería decir, ¿Sasuke Haruno? –entonces la mujer se disolvió en el aire, sin dejar ningún rastro, sin decir nada más y dejando a un Sasuke totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Miró instintivamente a Sakura y la vio moverse inconsciente. Se percató en ese preciso momento de que el tiempo ya no estaba congelado.

Escuchó nuevamente los fuertes ruidos de lucha de Kakashi y las quejas de un Naruto semi-inconsciente y delirando.

Rápidamente inspeccionó el cuerpo de Sakura donde había sido atravesada por el arma…. Y se dio cuenta de que su herida ya casi no estaba.

¿Podría ser…?

–¿Pero qué…? –murmuró y luego volvió a tocar su herida: Él tenía razón.

…Se estaba sanando.

La herida que tenía era mucho menor a la de antes. Era como si se estuviera regenerando o algo por el estilo.

Adeleinne la había salvado, por alguna extraña razón.

De pronto los ruidos dejaron de escucharse; la lucha había terminado. Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y Sakura junto con Tazuna.

Inspeccionó a la chica con la mirada y lo supo al instante.

–Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke. No sé cómo lograste salvarla, pero lo que importa es que no morirá.

Luego el sensei miró a Tazuna con algo de furia en los ojos.

–¿Te gustaría explicarme qué demonios fue todo eso? –le preguntó al hombre.

Éste agachó la mirada.

–Acampemos ésta noche. Les debo contar la verdad –confesó.

Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible y asintió. Todos estaban muy cansados.

–Sasuke, ve a buscar a Naruto y ayúdalo como ayudaste a Sakura –le pidió el sensei mirándolo directamente.

–_¿Qué haga lo mismo? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que lo haga? _–pensaba el Haruno.

–¿Qué te pasa? Espero que puedas ayudarlo como a ella, ¿o acaso ocultas algo? –lo intimidó el sensei.

Sasuke sacudió inmediatamente la cabeza.

–Voy enseguida –dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Sakura recostada en el suelo.

El sensei lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó hasta Naruto.

–Hagamos una fogata, oscurece –le sugirió a Tazuna mientras miraba el cielo y corría la mirada de sus dos alumnos.

Cuando Sasuke tocó a Naruto pudo observar sus propias manos: estaban totalmente ensangrentadas.

No sólo se había lastimado por dar tantos golpes sin los guantes adecuados, sino que la sangre que Sakura había perdido era tan exagerada que lo manchó todo.

De no ser por Adeleinne, la nueva Uchiha ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

Luego de pensar por unos segundos en esto y en su incapacidad de ayudar a nadie por no saber de curación, miró a Naruto.

El rubio estaba recostado en el suelo, jadeando y sudando.

Observó meticulosamente su cuerpo y encontró varias heridas… pero ninguna era profunda.

Sacó de su mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego de limpiar sus heridas, les colocó a todas unas vendas. Saturó alguna que otra; en especial la del brazo.

Por suerte para ser Anbu le habían hecho estudiar primeros auxilios, pero sus conocimientos eran tan básicos que sanar a una persona en el estado en que Sakura se encontraba minutos antes, era imposible.

Luego de curarlo intentó levantarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaban los demás. Sin embargo, cuando intentó hacer esto, Naruto se quejó medio dormido y le dio a entender que estaba muy adolorido como para ser movilizado.

Sasuke entonces lo dejó allí, le quitó la chaqueta naranja y peculiar que usaba y lo tapó con una manta. Luego se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol que estaba al lado del rubio y allí se quedó.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas y la Luna que acababan de salir y cada cierto rato volvía su mirada hacia Naruto para comprobar que seguía respirando normalmente.

A lo lejos se encontraban Tazuna y Kakashi alrededor de la fogata y miraban la escena calmados.

Kakashi ya había recuperado las fuerzas y Sakura estaba durmiendo allí, recuperándose aún.

–Mañana tendré que hablar con todo el equipo de ésta misión. Ellos no están capacitados para algo tan peligroso. Se suponía que era una misión de bajo rango –le dijo Kakashi a Tazuna.

El hombre lo miró y asintió lentamente.

–Lo entiendo, pero deben entender mi situación también –le contestó en un tono suave.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos mientras seguían mirando la situación en la que se encontraba el pequeño Haruno y el rubio.

–Ese chico es algo especial –le comentó Tazuna a Kakashi haciendo referencia a Sasuke mientras se tomaba un sorbo de agua en un vaso.

–Esconde algo –respondió Kakashi con la misma placidez de Tazuna.

–Lo sé –afirmó el hombre–. Lo he estado observando. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a eso –le dijo señalando con el dedo donde se encontraba el pelinegro con su amigo–, y también a eso –volvió a señalar, pero esta vez a la chica que dormía intensamente bajo una manta con su cabello rosado alborotado por todo el pasto.

Kakashi sonrió.

–No sé que esconda, pero definitivamente tienes razón –le respondió.

Ambos entendían lo que querían decir. Kakashi entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería Tazuna.

Era como si Sasuke, incluso quizás sin darse cuenta, no podía permitirse a sí mismo ver heridos a sus compañeros sin importar cuán distante hubiera sido en su mundo original.

–Me alegra que sea así, los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria.

Tazuna miró a Kakashi sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y asintió lentamente.

Así transcurrió la noche con calma y paz. Ningún enemigo volvió a acercarse en toda la noche.

"_Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Saaaaaaasuke!"_

Sasuke finalmente se levantó de un salto. Alguien lo había estado llamando por veinte minutos, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería siquiera abrir los ojos.

–¿Cuánto más planeabas dormir, eh maldito vago? –le preguntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía muy vivaz, como si hubiese dormido dos días seguidos.

Sasuke rezongó medio dormido.

–¿Planeas despertarme todos los malditos días de la misma forma? Joder, eres un molesto de mierda –le decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero luego, por un instante, recordó el estado en el que se encontraba ayer su amigo.

–¿Cómo diablos te recuperaste tan rápido?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza confuso.

–No lo sé, me desperté así –le contestó.

Sasuke recordó al zorro. Por un momento creyó olvidarlo.

–Debe ser por el chakra del zorro ese que llevas.

–¿Eh? –le preguntó Naruto algo extrañado.

Por supuesto, para él todo era nuevo. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente era capaz con aquel ser en su interior.

Sasuke le hizo señas con la mano en expresión de "olvídalo", y se incorporó en el suelo para ir a ver a los demás. Cuando se levantó se sintió bien y saludable, con totales energías renovadas. Aparentemente necesitaba varias horas de sueño para lograr recuperar las energías gastadas del día anterior.

Fue en dirección de los otros y Naruto lo siguió por atrás.

Kakashi y Tazuna estaban sentados en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, pero la fogata estaba totalmente apagada.

Cuando él llegó, ambos se levantaron del suelo para irse.

–Despierta a Sakura y luego ven a hablar con nosotros sobre ésta misión –le ordenó el sensei.

Naruto miró sin entender al sensei y lo siguió sin decir nada.

Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero asintió de todos modos y buscó con la mirada a Sakura hasta encontrarla acostada detrás de la fogata apagada.

Notó que seguía durmiendo, así que se acercó más para verla.

Su cabello rosa, desordenado y corto, estaba regado entre el césped verde y mojado por el rocío de la mañana.

Su piel era blanca y tersa, sus labios pequeños y cerrados. Su rostro era tan diferente a antes que casi no la reconocía. En su mundo original ella había cambiado mucho, y aquí todo en ella era del aspecto de una niña infantil e ingresando en la vida apenas, sin idea alguna de la realidad y la venganza que parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a tomar.

Mientras pensaba en esto, recorría su mirada hacia sus ojos cerrados.

Verla así le recordaba a la chica enamoradiza de su edad que una vez había conocido y que lo perseguía a todos lados…

De pronto los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad: Ésta no era la Sakura antigua y nunca lo sería.

Debería acostumbrarse a ver esos ojos tenebrosos y fríos que contrarrestaban tanto su rostro de aspecto infantil e inocente.

…Y es que ella ahora era él y él ahora era… ¿ella?

Sakura miraba de forma extraña a Sasuke, y no le despegó la mirada ni por un segundo. Era como si no sabía qué decirle, hasta que al fin corrió la mirada y cambió su expresión confusa a una más seria e indiferente.

–No creas que porque me hayas salvado la vida de repente te convertiste en mi mejor amigo o algo así –le dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un instante al sentirse totalmente desplazado de lugar. Luego volvió a abrirlos y la miró con la misma seriedad que ella le estaba dando.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero antes de que ella le pudiera decir algo, él ya se le había adelantado.

–Kakashi quiere hablarnos de ésta misión, así que si haz el favor de apurarte, porque eres la única fuera de lugar que está siendo esperada aún –le contestó en un frio tono antes de irse en dirección de los demás, que los estaban esperando unos metros más allá ya preparados para discutir la situación.

Sakura se quedó mirando la espalda de Sasuke con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por unos segundos.

Luego guardó sus cosas en silencio y se dirigió hacia los demás sin mucho apuro.

Ni bien llegó, Kakashi se puso a hablar.

–Como habrán podido notar ayer, la situación no es nada sencilla. Todos esos ninjas no están a la altura de lucha de unos gennin como ustedes, sin importar sus habilidades, sin importar que sean del clan Uchiha, que tengan una fuerza descomunal y… lo que sea que tú puedas hacer, Naruto… –comenzó diciendo Kakashi hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpido por Naruto.

–¿ ¡Pero qué dices! ? ¡Les destrozamos el trasero a todos! –le exclamó sobresaltado e impulsivo.

–Lo sé, ¿pero a costa de qué? –le preguntó Kakashi cerrando sus ojos indignado ante las palabras de Naruto.

Sakura revoleó sus ojos y bufó enojada.

–Por favor, quizás estos inútiles no puedan hacer nada ni tengan mi nivel de lucha, pero podría terminar ésta misión yo misma si quisiera.

Todas las miradas, hasta la de Tazuna, se dirigieron hacia ella al instante.

Kakashi y Sasuke dibujaron una sonrisa en sus bocas al escuchar aquello.

–Tú eres la que más me preocupa y la menos indicada para opinar. Quizás hayas luchado bien, pero cuando te hirieron por descuidarte un sólo segundo, casi mueres. Ese "inútil" que ves allí –dijo señalando a Sasuke– es el que te salvó de una muerte segura –finalizó suspirando.

Sasuke no dijo nada. En realidad no había sido él quien la había salvado, pero algo era algo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y calló sin responder.

–¡Pero, Kakashi…! –se apresuró Naruto.

Kakashi le hizo una seña con la mano para que hiciera silencio.

–Tú también estuviste en peligro, Naruto.

Naruto miró con el entrecejo arrugado a su maestro.

–¿Qué, entonces es así? ¿Abandonamos la misión porque fue un poco complicada al inicio? ¿Y qué hay de él, lo abandonamos a su suerte? –le reclamó Naruto señalando al hombre que miraba a todos en un total silencio.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos –o más bien su único ojo visible– y volvió a suspirar.

–Ésta misión ya pasó a ser de rango b o menor. No puedo ponerlos en éste peligro. Un hombre llamado Gatoh quiere matar a éste constructor y es un tipo muy peligroso y con muchas influencias. No es una misión que podamos… –Kakashi fue interrumpido repentinamente por una peculiar voz.

–Creí que los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron directamente a aquellos verdes y brillantes ojos.

–¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó el sensei sorprendido.

–Lo que oíste –le respondió Sasuke sin titubear.

Un pequeño silencio estuvo presente entre las cinco personas por diez segundos.

–La misión continúa –dijo el sensei sin agregar nada más.

Todos miraron sorprendidos y algo confundidos la forma en que Kakashi se retiraba para liderar la caminata.

Había cambiado de parecer tan rápidamente que parecía increíble.

–Andando. Si esperamos más tiempo vendrán más enemigos y más peligrosos –les ordenó a sus alumnos, quienes aún sorprendidos, excepto Sasuke, siguieron al hombre.

–Gracias –dijo Tazuna a todos.

–No debiste mentir –le dijo Kakashi desde adelante.

–No tenía opción –respondió el constructor cabizbajo.

Todos siguieron caminando en silencio.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke lentamente.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó el rubio sin rodeos.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tú… eres diferente.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos más abiertos pero siguió caminando.

Se rió levemente e intentó disimular con una falsa sonrisa.

–No sé a qué te refieres. Sigo como siempre. Eres tú el que está más molesto que de costumbre.

Naruto paró en seco. Los demás no se percataron y siguieron caminando. Sakura miró la situación pero siguió caminando junto con los demás.

Sasuke lo observó confundido.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

Naruto lo miraba totalmente serio.

–Sasuke, me he hecho el idiota hasta ahora, pero es suficiente –le dijo con una voz seca y fuerte.

El Haruno no sabía qué decir. Los ojos de Naruto eran diferentes, expresaban seriedad y convicción.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Eres como un hermano para mí. Te conozco demasiado como para saber cuando eres tú y cuando no lo eres. Has estado actuando raro desde lo de los cascabeles.

–Creo que tengo que ser más fuerte y serio ahora que soy gennin, eso es todo –intentó excusarse inútilmente Sasuke, pareciendo lo más convincente que podía.

–No –le cortó Naruto.

–¿No qué?

–No eres tú. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Sabes cosas que no se supone que deberías saber y al mismo tiempo me has estado haciendo preguntas extrañas de cosas que se supone que ya sabes desde siempre. Te vas corriendo en medio de la noche cuando menciono a tu madre como un desquiciado y no dices nada. Al otro día tienes una herida extraña en el brazo, murmuras cosas raras cuando duermes, luego tratas mal a Sakura, que, diablos, es una psicótica pero, ¿hablarle así a una chica, tú? ¿Con las cosas que Mikoto te enseñó? Eso no es de ti. ¿Y ahora de repente también sabes las palabras justas para hacer que Kakashi cambie de parecer? No eres tú. Así que dime qué demonios te sucede, porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que tú no eres así.

Sasuke corrió la mirada.

No sabía qué decir. Eran muy unidos en éste universo.

Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir luego. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego abrió sus labios para hablar.

–Tienes razón, no soy yo. No puedo mentirte a ti, no me lo creerías. Así que… ¿quieres la verdad?

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, pero su seriedad siguió intacta.

–Sí –le respondió Uzumaki.

–Entonces cállate y escúchame, porque tendrás que prestar mucha atención si quieres creerme.

* * *

><p><strong>JOJOJO, seguramente todos se pensaban que Naruto iba a jugar el típico papel de idiota que no hace más que aportarle humor al fic (como en casi todos los fics SasuSaku xD) y que iba a hacer como si nada frente a los EVIDENTES cambios de Sasuke.<strong>

** ¿Qué es lo que planea decirle Sasukito? ¿Le dirá la verdad? ¿Naruto se la creerá? ****Mmmmm cuanta expectativa... **

**Y espero que hayan disfrutado de las palabras de Adeleinne. ¿Hace cuánto esperamos que alguien le diga algo como eso en la realidad y que lo haga sentir como ella lo hizo sentir? Jojojo. **

**¿Y Sakura? ¿Algún día dejará de ser tan soberbia? xD **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bien, ahora quiero decirles algo respecto a las preguntas que me mandan:**

**A partir de ahora voy a comenzar a directamente "ignorar" los mensajes que contienen preguntas MUY reveladoras, porque me parece innecesario responderles diciendo "no puedo responderte, perdona". Cada quien sabe qué pregunta y qué no.**

** Pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran, pero sepan que a veces las respuestas son demasiado...**

**A veces hasta me preguntan qué pasará con Sasuke y Sakura al final. Vamos, ¿quieren que les diga cómo termina el fic? ¡No tiene gracia responder esas cosas! **

** Pero en cuanto a dudas generales, sugerencias y otras cosas, pueden decir lo que se les dé la gana. Siempre hablando con respeto, claro.**

**Quería dejarlo en claro para que luego no me reclamen que no les respondí algo. **

**Hoy no voy a responder reviews porque nadie me mandó ninguna duda (sólo dos personas me preguntaron y eran cosas bastante reveladoras) que pudiera responder. **

**Por otro lado quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de expresarme sus maravillosas palabras. Me motivan a seguir y me encanta que me escriban. **

**¡Sigan haciéndolo! Son mi único incentivo. **

**PD: Cuídense, que supuestamente hoy es el fin del mundo (lo vi en el noticiero xD).**


	8. Situaciones que incomodan

**¡Hola! ¿Listos para leer otro capítulo? ¡Entonces preparen sus ojitos mis queridos lectores, porque acá traigo otro recién salido del horno! :D**

**¡El capítulo pasado no recibí muchos reviews! ¿Será que el capítulo no gustó nada? Díganmelo :(**

**Espero que hasta ahora les vaya gustando la historia y que la sigan hasta el final. Por cierto, como siempre digo, respondo reviews al final del capítulo.**

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer tranquilitos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: Situaciones que incomodan.<strong>

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir y de la forma en que iba a hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo. Naruto se merecía la verdad, incluso si no fuese más que un niño de doce años que vivía en un Universo alternativo.

Se echó un suspiro para hablar.

–Naruto, yo…

–¡Sasuke, Naruto, cuidado!

El grito inmediato y fuerte del sensei, que venía a lo lejos, los hizo reaccionar a ambos amigos al instante saltando hacia atrás.

Sasuke y Naruto olvidaron por completo lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron en posición de combate enseguida. Kakashi, Sakura y Tazuna se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos cuando _él _apareció.

Desde las copas de los arboles apareció un hombre alto, de cabello corto y negro, con una espada gigante en sus manos, con el rostro tapado y dejando al descubierto solamente unos ojos tenebrosos y demoniacos, llenos de odio y violencia.

–Zabuza –susurró Sasuke inconscientemente.

Naruto lo miró arrugando la frente y entrecerrando sus ojos sin dejar de estar en posición, a la espera de que aquel hombre revelara su identidad y confirmar lo que Sasuke acababa de susurrar.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Naruto con furia al ninja.

–Me llamo Zabuza, y vengo a asesinar a ese hombre –le respondió señalando a Tazuna.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa; Sasuke había pronunciado su nombre minutos antes.

Kakashi, Sakura y Tazuna llegaron hacia su posición.

–Esa espada… Eres Zabuza, uno de los grandes espadachines –le dijo Kakashi poniéndose en guardia delante de Tazuna.

–¿Serás tú mi oponente? ¡Entonces comencemos! –le gritó el hombre antes de abalanzarse hacia él para luchar.

Sakura y Naruto hicieron el amague de ir a luchar, pero Kakashi los detuvo.

–¡No se metan, protejan a Tazuna, yo me encargaré! –les ordenó, haciéndolos retroceder.

Así comenzó la lucha entre ambos. Kakashi descubrió su sharingan y al mismo tiempo Zabuza utilizaba sus técnicas mortales contra él.

La lucha se tornaba más tensa cada segundo que pasaba.

–¡Maldición, debemos hacer algo! –gritó Naruto sintiéndose impotente.

–Las órdenes son proteger a Tazuna, imbécil –le dijo Sakura.

Naruto la miró con enojo.

–¡Claro, dejemos morir a nuestro sensei como si fuese un pedazo de basura!

–¿Y qué planeas hacer tú exactamente, eh niño zorro? –le preguntó ella con soberbia en su tono de voz.

Naruto iba a contestarle, pero Sasuke habló primero.

–Ya cállense de una vez. Intervendremos en la lucha cuando sea necesario e idearemos un plan para ese momento –les dijo a ambos mirándolos fijamente.

–¿Y tú cómo sabrás cual es el momento indicado? –le indagó Sakura.

Naruto miró a Sasuke a la expectativa.

–Simplemente lo sabré –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Sasuke, tú… –comenzó Naruto.

–Cállate, Naruto. Hablaremos en otro momento –lo interrumpió Sasuke sabiendo a lo que su amigo iba.

Sakura por su lado, se quedó callada observando la lucha e ignorando a sus dos compañeros. Ella sospechaba que Sasuke tenía algo raro, pero no le interesaba lo suficiente como para indagarle con insistencia al respecto.

De repente una abrumadora niebla comenzaba a rodearlos a todos.

–Maldición, ya comenzó –dijo Sasuke.

–¿Qué, qué pasa? –le preguntó Naruto al mismo tiempo.

–¡Protejamos a Tazuna, ésta es la técnica de Zabuza que podría costarnos la vida!

–¿ ¡Cómo sabes tanto! ? –le preguntó Sakura de un grito.

Sasuke la ignoró.

–Sshh… Silencio. Agudicen sus sentidos, podría estar en cualquier lado… se escabulle entre las nieblas –susurró Sasuke.

Todos hicieron silencio. Nada se escuchaba más que sus agitadas respiraciones y los ruidos de la lucha que se estaba dando a lugar metros más adelante.

–Ok, escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir, porque los tres tendremos que trabajar en esto… –comenzó Sasuke lerdamente.

Mientras tanto, la lucha entre aquellos ninjas poderosos seguía.

Kakashi estaba acorralando a Zabuza y él se dio cuenta de esto.

De pronto realizó un sello que fue tan rápido que Sasuke no logró divisarlo siquiera.

–Lo encerró en una prisión de agua –dijo Sakura apresuradamente.

Con su sharingan no le era dificultoso darse cuenta de éstas cosas. Sasuke comenzaba a extrañar sus ojos especiales pero decidió, de una vez por todas, ignorar esa sensación.

–¡Hagámoslo ahora! –gritó Naruto haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke.

–¡Naruto, espera, todavía no…! –intentó advertirle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

…Y era demasiado tarde.

Zabuza giró lentamente su cabeza en la posición en la que iba Naruto, abriéndose paso entre la cada vez más espesa neblina.

–Si no lo hacemos ahora no tendremos otra oportunidad –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

Éste lo pensó por un segundo pero rápidamente asintió.

–Tendrá que ser diferente a como lo habíamos planeado –le contestó él velozmente.

–¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y corramos! –le ordenó ella en un fuerte tono de voz un mini segundo antes de impulsarse a correr en la misma dirección de Naruto.

–Maldición –mascullaba Sasuke antes de moverse él también–. ¡Quédate aquí, Tazuna! –le ordenó luego de correr al lado de Sakura él también.

–¿Acaso quieres ser el siguiente? –le preguntó Zabuza a Naruto, que venía increíblemente rápido con mil clones a su lado.

Zabuza miró con calma como Naruto se aproximaba cada vez más a él, lo esperaba sin siquiera estar en la posición adecuada.

Se sentía demasiado confiado como para reaccionar.

–Vamos, acércate… te estoy esperando… –le murmuraba mientras lentamente levantaba su pesada y enorme espada.

Cuando los clones se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, comenzaron a luchar contra él, o al menos eso intentaban.

Zabuza destruía de un golpe seco cada uno de ellos, sin dejarles hacerle ni un rasguño.

–¿Cuál eres tú, niñito…? Puedo estar así toda la tarde –comentaba mientras los seguía derrotando.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el humo típico de los cuerpos de sombra al desaparecer se mezclaba con la niebla, y cuando derrotó al último clon, de entre toda esa mezcla de nubosidad cayeron cinco kunais que esquivó sin mucha dificultad…

…Sin darse cuenta de que contenían sellos explosivos.

Ahora la invisibilidad era más notoria. Ya ni siquiera se veía a Kakashi encerrado en la prisión de agua.

–Niñitos imbéciles, ¿creen que pueden utilizar mi propia técnica de las nieblas en mi contra? ¡Sé que están ahí! –gritó antes de abalanzarse sin dudarlo hacia la nada.

Sus sentidos eran tan perfectos que se dio cuenta de que allí había una persona sin siquiera tener que verla. Una respiración bastaba para el asesino de las nieblas.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre una muchacha… Sí, Sakura.

Ella estaba en el suelo y él arriba, aprisionándola con su brazo e impidiéndole moverse. Ella sudaba y luchaba por salirse, pero era inútil pues la había atrapado.

El hombre, que tenía una máscara, sonrió satisfecho y la miró con sus ojos de asesino implacables.

Ella también lo miró a él directamente a los ojos, intercambiándose miradas negras, frunciendo el ceño y luchando por respirar.

–No eres más que una pequeña idiota. ¿Tus amigos donde están? Probablemente todos hayan huido ya, contra mí no tienen oportunidad. Pierden el tiempo. Debiste irte cuando pudiste, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

–Maldito bastardo –le contestó ella con la voz entrecortada y ronca por la falta de aire que el agarre de él le proporcionaba.

Él aprisionó su brazo contra su pecho aún más, haciéndola gemir del dolor.

–¿No fuiste lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarme, cierto? Supongo que creíste poder tener una oportunidad contra mí, confundiéndome en la niebla, el humo… Quizás no te diste cuenta de que a esa niebla la creé yo. Derrotarme y confundirme con una técnica mía… Estúpidos niños sin experiencia –se rió sarcásticamente al finalizar la frase.

Pero de pronto y para sorpresa de Zabuza, una incomprensible sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura.

–¿Derrotarte…? –los ojos de Sakura se cerraron mientras su sonrisa aún permanecía allí, confundiendo a Zabuza, quien aún no dejaba de aprisionarla con su fuerza–. ¿Confundirte…? –cuando dijo aquello, sus ojos se abrieron lerdamente. Un color rojo como la sangre los había pintado y ahora lucían tan asesinos como los de él.

Esto hizo a Zabuza arrugar el entrecejo y mirarla más confundido que antes.

–Ni derrotarte… ni confundirte… Sólo… ¡Distraerte! –gritó ella de pronto, abriendo aún más sus ojos rojos.

Zabuza la miró extrañado pero luego comenzó a levantar su espada para finiquitarla allí mismo. Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de sonreír con cierta… arrogancia.

…Entonces sucedió lo increíble.

Alguien imposiblemente veloz corrió hacia Zabuza, empujándolo fuertemente metros más allá, liberando a Sakura.

–¿ ¡Qué demonios! ? –exclamó Zabuza confundido por el golpe repentino.

Cuando levantó su mirada y se incorporó en el suelo, lo vio: Era Kakashi.

Los cabellos grisáceos de Kakashi caían sobre su hombro mojados y sus ojos expresaban una furia no vista antes.

–Bien hecho, chicos. Ahora procuren proteger a Tazuna de éste bastardo. Yo le daré el golpe final –les avisó el sensei a sus alumnos a lo lejos, y la lucha se renovó.

Allí, donde Sakura había estado aprisionada minutos antes, apareció Sasuke.

Ella intentó incorporarse en el suelo, pero casi cae nuevamente.

El oportuno brazo de Sasuke la previno de aquello.

Él la sostuvo desde la cintura y colocó el brazo derecho de ella alrededor de su cuello para poder llevarla.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos caídos y con la respiración lenta.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Tú qué crees…?

Sasuke la miró y sacudió la cabeza, como si a pesar de la evidente victoria no estuviera satisfecho con los medios empleados.

–No hubo tiempo de pensar mejor lo que íbamos a hacer. Cuando Naruto se estaba quedando sin clones lo primero que atiné a hacer fue tirarle explosivos para que escapara y se fuera a liberar a Kakashi –luego cerró los ojos y suspiró–. Lo que no creí fue que Zabuza te agarraría a ti. No era parte del plan. Yo sería el cebo.

Sakura sonrió de mala gana.

–¿Y por qué creías que te dejaría hacer todo lo pesado a ti…? Seguramente no hubieras podido soportar la presión del chakra oscuro y fuerte de ese tipo –se burló ella.

–Probablemente no en éste cuerpo –murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró confundida, no había escuchado bien lo que dijo. Se salió de su brazo e intentó caminar unos centímetros. Se sentía débil aunque su latente orgullo le impidiera decirlo.

Desactivó su sharingan para mantenerse de pie. El chakra que esa técnica le consumía y las fuerzas que le faltaban eran demasiado.

Cuando hizo el primer paso casi cayó nuevamente, pero, de nuevo, Sasuke la detuvo.

–Admítelo, no puedes sola –le dijo él seriamente.

Ella no dijo nada.

Sasuke se colocó delante de ella y se agachó un poco nada más para que ella se colocara sobre su espalda.

El orgullo Uchiha le impedía recibir su ayuda pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, cedió.

Él sujetó firmemente sus piernas para que no se cayera. Podía sentir el aliento de ella en su nuca.

No podía recordar el último momento en que había estado tan cerca de ella… probablemente aquellos desolados días en que había intentado asesinarla... años atrás.

Exacto… La última vez que había sentido su tibio y dulce aliento recorrer su cuello había sido aquella asquerosa y horrible vez que ella lo había intentado asesinar por la espalda cuando estaba luchando contra Kakashi.

Al final no pudo hacerlo, pero él ni siquiera dudó en… No. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, porque cuanto más lo recordaba más se castigaba a sí mismo en la eterna soledad.

Aquel pensamiento hizo sentir en Sasuke cierto resentimiento.

Aunque él había aceptado la condena de la aldea y la que él mismo se impuso, jamás le había pedido perdón a nadie realmente, ni siquiera a ella. Era demasiado duro como para eso. Y en éste momento pensaba… ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de hacerlo, o ya no tendría la oportunidad de ver esos ojos verdes nuevamente en ese rostro?

–Vayamos a ver la lucha entre Kakashi y Zabuza –le pidió ella, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Sasuke volteó un segundo a ver los ojos de Sakura, que permanecían con aquella horrenda oscuridad en su rostro. Esos ojos… no le pegaban para nada.

Luego asintió y la llevó hacia el lugar, que no estaba muy lejos.

Naruto ya estaba allí, con Tazuna. En cuanto llegaron fue a hablarles.

–Zabuza no está más aquí –les dijo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura.

–Kakashi estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, pero llegó un tipo enmascarado y se lo llevó.

El maestro se encontraba sentado a unos pasos, respirando fuertemente y sudando.

–Le clavó unas agujas extrañas antes de que yo pudiera asesinarlo. Pareciera… como si lo hubiera matado… pero no lo sé. No entiendo quién era ni por qué lo hizo –les informó el sensei mientras se ponía de pie.

De pronto se tambaleó en el aire y cayó al suelo. Se había excedido.

Naruto y Tazuna corrieron en su apoyo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

–No hay opción, tendremos que seguir –les dijo con un tono exhaustivo.

Todos asintieron y caminaron junto con él hacia lo que era el hogar de Tazuna.

En el camino, nadie hablaba demasiado. Kakashi hacía lo posible por no desmayarse, mientras que Naruto y Tazuna estaban muy concentrados cargando de los hombros al sensei y Sasuke cargaba con la nueva Uchiha.

Sakura no decía nada y Sasuke nunca había sido precisamente un hablador, pero si continuaba así jamás sabría lo que realmente le había pasado a ella en éste Universo.

–Oye… –intentó comenzar la conversación– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –le respondió ella secamente.

Dicho aquello el silencio volvió a gobernar unos minutos.

–Eres muy habladora –le comentó él sarcásticamente.

Se sentía constantemente ignorado por ella, como si a pesar de que fueran compañeros a ella le importara un comino lo que él pensara o lo que le pasara. Y no era una sensación temporal, era todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Acaso era eso lo que Sakura sentía cada vez que él la miraba con los ojos negros y penetrantes, y la ignoraba monumentalmente? Y lo peor era que Sakura nunca había tenido el valor de llevarle la contraria a sus arrogancias. ¿Cómo demonios había podido soportarlo todos esos años de niñez y adolescencia? Él no llevaba ni dos días en aquel mundo y ya tenía ganas de salir corriendo lejos de ella…

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? No era mi plan que me cargaras como a una damisela en apuros todo el maldito viaje, pero tampoco es mi culpa que tú no fueras lo suficientemente rápido como para colocarte en la posición en la que estaba Zabuza y hacer de cebo –le replicó ella con enojo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Disculpa? Creí que no me considerabas apto para hacer ese papel y por eso fuiste tú la que se dejó agarrar, ¿o no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ya cállate, débil…

Sasuke hizo el esfuerzo más grande del planeta por no contestar aquello e ignorarla. Por otro lado, decidió cambiar rotundamente el tema de conversación.

–Sakura –la llamó–. Tú familia… –no sabía cómo preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, pero ésta era una oportunidad para hacerlo. La tenía cerca, estaba débil… ¿Cuándo más si no?

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó ella en un frío tono.

–Tú… tenías un… ¿herma… –no pudo terminar.

–¡Ni siquiera menciones la palabra! –gritó ella eufóricamente, haciendo parar a Sasuke en seco.

–¿Sakura…?

–¡Bájame! –le ordenó.

Naruto y los demás que se encontraban más adelante voltearon sorprendidos a ver la escena.

–¿Qué demonios sucede…? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

Sasuke bajó a Sakura y ésta se adelantó a pasos largos en frente de todos ellos, yendo adelante sin compañía. Ni siquiera los miró al caminar.

Sasuke se adelantó a Naruto y los demás.

–¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? –le preguntó cansado el maestro.

–Nada, sigamos –respondió él.

En todo el viaje la chica siquiera volteó a ver a nadie. Estuvo muda todo el rato.

–Hemos llegado –dijo de repente Tazuna.

Así todos los presentes entraron en la pequeña pero acogedora morada del hombre.

Allí encontraron a su hija y a su distante nieto, a quienes saludaron, explicaron la situación y demás.

–Ahora que llegamos quiero ir a descansar un rato… Pero antes quiero decirles algo que me he dado cuenta y que estuve pensando todo el viaje: Definitivamente Zabuza no está muerto. Tengo la corazonada de que aquel chico con la máscara no pretendía asesinarlo sino todo lo contrario… Salvarlo. Así que prepárense porque luego tendrán un entrenamiento especial conmigo.

Naruto no entendía nada, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de qué iba a tratar el entrenamiento.

Ya era de noche y todos prepararon sus camas en el suelo para dormir.

A Sasuke le tocó una al lado de la de Sakura.

Todos quedaron profundamente dormidos… menos él.

Se había quedado pensando en la reacción de ella toda la tarde. Nombrarle tal hecho le afectaba más que a él a su edad.

Ella estaba volteada, dándole la espalda. Parecía distante. No había hablado con nadie desde aquello.

El cabello de ella estaba regado en el suelo y cerca del rostro de él. El aroma que desprendía era como a flores… Siempre había olido así… Incluso en éste mundo.

Como si fuera por instinto, elevó su mano hacia uno de los mechones más cercanos a su rostro y lo deslizó lentamente por sus dedos. Era bastante suave.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrelazado sus dedos entre el cabello de una mujer?, pensaba él.

Pero de repente Sakura se dio vuelta de imprevisto, sin darle tiempo a correr su mano.

El lado izquierdo de su rostro quedó sobre su mano, sin dejarlo moverla.

Se puso un poco nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba? Toda la casa estaba en un total silencio y oscuridad. El menor ruido podía hacer a todos levantarse de un salto.

Lentamente fue quitando su mano de su rostro, deslizándolo por sus suaves mejillas.

Tuvo la necesidad de acercarse más, para hacer menos ruido… Y se dio cuenta de la extrema cercanía que tenía de su cara. Incluso le estaba respirando encima.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Estaba nervioso y en una situación muy incómoda.

–_Maldición… maldita... maldita sea… maldita mano de mierda… _–pensaba.

Deslizó lo más lerdo que pudo hasta el último de sus dedos y al fin logró quitarse. Ella volvió a voltear, dándole un suspiro de alivio a Sasuke.

Decidió levantarse lo más delicadamente que pudo y salir a tomar aire. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación de mundo paralelo y necesitaba un respiro.

Se sentó en la puerta de la casa a contemplar la plácida noche despejada y calmada.

Las brisas y el silencio eran relajantes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó alguien que salió por la puerta de repente.

* * *

><strong>Bueno, ¿les gustó o no? Sé que la historia es media lenta y eso, pero es necesario. Yo escribo así y así es la historia. <strong>**Al fina Naruto y Sasuke no hablaron nada xD En fin... eso también llegará algún día, la pregunta es, ¿cómo carajos le dirá Sasuke la verdad?****Sakura aún no puede abrirse ante Sasuke y él tampoco es precisamente un psicólogo sensible. Así que va a costar, va a costar... pero bueno. ****¿Ahhh y quién será la o el que sale de la casa? ****Déjenme reviews para enterarme de qué piensan, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...****Ahora sí voy a responder sus precioso reviews dignos de responder. Gracias a los que me mandaron y a los que no también, porque pese a todo se toman el tiempo de seguir la historia y eso vale.****  
><strong>

_Realmente tengo que decirte la verdad ¡AME TU FANFIC! Tu historia me atrapo_

_desde el primer capitulo, quiero que llegue el final del fanfic xD, ¡no!_

_esque estoii super emocionada con tu historia TwT Espero ansiosa el siguiente_

_capitulo!_

**Gracias por tus bellas palabras. Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado, porque creo que te lo dediqué a vos y ya verás por qué xD**

_Hoohoo! :3 , quisiera leer mas SasuSaku xD Haii mui poqiitoo segun iiop a o.o_

**Por esto dije lo anterior. Cuando dijiste que había poco SasuSaku me di cuenta de que estaba alentando mucho más de lo debido la cosa y que le estaba prestando**

**demasiada atención a cosas que no incluían escenas mas o menos SasuSaku. Así que quise poner algo de eso hoy.**

**De todas formas la historia es así, es necesario que se vaya paso a paso. No esperen la gran cosa los próximos capítulos. No es un lemmon desenfrenado, es una**

**historia con una trama complicada en su desarrollo.**

**"Vayamos por parte", dijo Jack el descuartizador xD**

_ ii sabes lo que io pensaba antes de leer tu fic xD Bueno iio_

_creiiaa que Sasuke ii Sakura cambiarian de cuerpo o.o oseaa iio creiia qee_

_Sasuke ibaa aa ser Sakura en carne ii hueso ii qee iba aa ver las cosas como_

_las vio Sakura con sus propios ojos xD osea x ejemplo qee see ibaa aa ver a_

_sii mismo rechazandose xD Pero nooo! Asi mee encantoo tu historia! :3 Muii_

_bonitaa enserio..._

_Buenoo mee retiroo xD Biiee biee_

**Sí, ya sé. No sos la primera que me dice lo de los cuerpos y toda esa pavad (ese tipo de trama ya está totalmente quemada de tan usada, no sé cuantos fics habré leído con lo mismo xD) pero incluso así me niego a cambiar la descripción del fic (aunque quizás debería hacerlo... escucho sugerencias).**

**Gracias por tu lindo comentario ;) Nos vemos en tu próximo mensaje.**

_Yo qerer preguntar algo.. de donde saco tanto cerebro naruto?_

**¿No has visto la serie? ¡Naruto es así! Siempre idiota e ingenuo, pero de un momento para el otro cambia drásticamente su personalidad burlona a una seria y decidida...**

**...Porque cuando se trata de lo que le importa nada lo para.**

_quisiera saber cuantas hermanas tiene destino un millon? O.o_

**Pfff quien sabe, ni yo xD Todavía queda historia para eso.**

_ te iba a decir que deberias usar las respuestas directas __a quienes te mandan review de cuentas, llega al correo y asi de paso no queda __en las notas... y, en fin, eso en realidad._

**ÉSTE ES EL REVIEW QUE ESPERABA CONTESTAR.**

**Bien, es una buena oportunidad para explicar la razón (porque la hay y no se me ocurrió de repente, me vi obligada a hacerlo) por la cual yo decidí empezar a hacer todo éste "sistema" de contestación directa en el capítulo.**

**A mí los reviews me llegan al correo, eso sí, e incluso con la opción de responder personalmente.**

**Pero explicaré por qué decidí recurrir a éste inusual método.**

** En mis otros otros fics era ESO lo que yo hacía: contestaba directamente a sus cuentas y se terminaba el problema. Subía el capítulo y todo listo.**

**Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, acá no puedo hacerlo. Cuando recurro a esa opción, en mi mismo correo, me dice que hay un error (?). Ésta página siempre ****fue un tanto problemática, supongo que debe haber un problema pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a buscar la solución.**

**Y es que de paso descubrí que hay muuuuuuuucha gente que escribe de forma anónima sin posibilidad de mandarle un correo, y lo peor es que son más los anónimos ****que los otros quienes preguntan cosas.**

**Además así le saco la duda a varios de una sóla vez sin tener que contestar lo mismo quinientas veces (como ya me ha pasado).**

**En fin, pero principalmente la razón inicial fue que NO podía contestar mensajes de forma personal por algún error desconocido.**

**Espero que a nadie le moleste esto de leer reviews al final del capítulo xD**

**Ahora sí, me retiro porque ya respondí lo necesario.**

**Agradezco a las demás personas que se tomaron la molestia de decirme que mi fic les gusta. Perdón a los que no les contesté hoy, pero realmente ando corta de tiempo.**

**TemaLove16, leí tu review y agradezco tus lindas oraciones. Gracias a todos los que me alientan a seguir ;)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

******  
><strong>**  
><strong> 


	9. Ábreme tu corazón

**Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Hoy me la pasé escribiendo para no defraudarlos. Es que la semana pasada estaba cansada y encima tenía que hacer un monton de tarea... Bueno no importa. Problemas mios...**

**¡Pero acá les traigo el nueve! Y recién preparado... **

**Creo que me quedó bastante bien. Espero que les guste y que me manden un precioso review, esos que son tan lindos y que ustedes saben escribir tan bien :D**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Anoche me inspiré de la nada y escribí un oneshot SasuSaku. Es bastante diferente a esto... se llama "Sin retorno" y es una narración hecha por Sakura. Bueno, yo me hago la publicidad nomás. Si quieren léanlo.**

**Ahora si los dejo leer, y ya saben que respondo reviews al final.**

**CAPITULO 9: Ábreme tu corazón.**

La puerta se deslizó silenciosamente, abriéndole paso a Naruto. Sasuke observaba como su amigo, en pijamas, se sentaba a su lado.

–Escuché cuando saliste de la habitación, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó su amigo curioso.

–Quería un rato para estar solo –le contestó al mismo tiempo Sasuke, mientras volvía su mirada al cielo estrellado.

–Creí que la soledad no te agradaba.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que eres algo diferente… –confesó Naruto en un hilo de voz, agachando su mirada.

Sasuke suspiró y lo miró.

–Supongo que aún te debo la verdad.

Naruto asintió.

–Recuerda que debes prestar atención, Naruto… Ya te dije antes, no es sencillo ni fácil de creer. Hasta yo tengo mis dudas. Quizás me golpeé la cabeza, me desmayé y estoy alucinando… todo parece tan irreal… –Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza.

En ese momento, Naruto cambió su expresión a otra totalmente diferente; sonrió de oreja a oreja y colocó su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

–Puedes contarme lo que sea, Sasuke. Sea lo que sea te ayudaré. Eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de Naruto, pero al instante sonrió complacido.

–No hay tanta diferencia entre tú y el Naruto de mi mundo, después de todo…

Naruto abrió sus ojos y luego arrugó la frente sin entender.

–¿Tu mundo? –le preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

–Vengo de otro lugar, no pertenezco aquí… –en ese momento, Sasuke fue interrumpido abruptamente por Naruto.

–¿Y de dónde vienes?

–Siempre tan impaciente, Naruto –comentó Sasuke mirándolo seriamente y volviendo a correr su mirada al cielo en un segundo–. Yo… no soy Sasuke Haruno. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No tengo ésta edad, tengo 27 años… –comenzó a decir serio para que Naruto no se perdiera. Sin embargo, él se levantó de un salto, algo asustado.

Se alejó unos centímetros y lo miró de arriba abajo.

–¿De qué demonios hablas? –le preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Tú querías la verdad.

Naruto se quedó serio por un segundo, pero instantáneamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

–Sasuke –le decía entre risas–, sabía que ibas a decirme algo fuera de lo común, y sabía que no eras el mismo de siempre… Creí que me dirías la razón de tu cambio, tu problema… ¡Pero jamás me imaginé algo delirante como eso! ¿Uchiha…? ¡Ya quisieras! –Naruto siguió riendo más fuerte que antes.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se mantuvo con una expresión intacta en el rostro. Él no bromeaba.

De pronto Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de seriedad de su amigo. Paró en seguida de reír. La mirada del nuevo Haruno era evidente. No hacía falta que le dijera nada más.

–Sasuke… Tú… ¿vas en serio? –le preguntó totalmente atónito. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. Naruto seguía perplejo.

–¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró Naruto.

–No lo sé, pero soy de un lugar muy parecido a éste –respondió Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro confundido.

–¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

–No fue por voluntad, Destino me obligó a venir.

–¿Y dónde está…?

–No tengo idea de qué pasó en el traspaso de mundos. No sé dónde está el Sasuke Haruno real.

No hacía falta que Naruto terminara las frases. Sasuke lo conocía tan bien que podía responderle sin que lo hiciera.

Nuevamente, el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar.

Naruto se sentó, aplastado por el asombro repentino.

–No lo entiendo –susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

–Podría decir lo mismo. Hasta hace dos días yo tenía una vida bastante diferente en otro lado.

–¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué el tal "Destino" te trajo? ¿Y quién es ese tipo después de todo?

–No es un "tipo", es una mujer… o más bien varias. Al menos por lo que vi…

–¿Pero qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aún confundido Naruto. Quería razones claras.

Sasuke corrió su mirada.

–Ella me dijo que quería que viva su vida… y que recuerde –le dijo, simplificando los largos sucesos hasta el momento.

–¿Qué recuerdes qué? ¿Qué vida, de quién?

Sasuke bufó y cerró sus ojos. Naruto estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

–Eso no te incumbe. Lo que necesitas saber es que yo no soy quien tú creías.

Naruto se acercó un poco más a Sasuke, como si eso lo hiciera descubrir más de la verdad.

–Pero… Tú eres tan diferente a él. ¿Qué te pasó siendo un Uchiha?

Sasuke se echó un largo suspiro.

–Demasiado para una sóla noche. Yo, en ese mundo… viví en más soledad que tú, sufrí como nadie más ha sufrido jamás… y cometí demasiados errores imperdonables… y ni siquiera después de tantos años he sido capaz de dejar de condenarme por mi pasado… Pero gracias a ti al menos logré ver algo de luz allí –le respondió con algo de dolor en la voz. Naruto se percató de ello.

–¿Yo… era tu amigo allí?

–No lo eras… lo eres, aunque a veces no te soporto. Eres el hermano que nunca pude tener como hubiera querido, Naruto Uzumaki –finalizó con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Naruto también sonrió con calidez en los ojos.

–Ahora sí me recuerdas a él… –le dijo con satisfacción en la voz. Sasuke supuso que se refería al Haruno original y lo miró algo sorprendido, pero luego Naruto siguió hablando– Ese mundo parece como algo paralelo o como se llame… ¿quién más está allí?

–Están todos… Pero algunos son diferentes.

–Supongo que te refieres a Sakura –comentó Naruto rápidamente.

–Si allá yo era un Uchiha, ella era una Haruno –le contestó asintiendo.

–Supongo que por eso actuabas tan raro con ella… ¿cómo era ella allá? –preguntó en tono curioso.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos mirando la Luna, como si estuviera pensando.

–Ella… –hizo una larga pausa. Se quedó como tildado, como paralizado. No decía nada, y Naruto sonrió al verlo.

–Sasuke, tú… –comenzó diciéndole el rubio, cuando alguien lo interrumpió sorpresivamente.

–Dejen de parlotear tanto y vayan a dormir. Mañana tenemos un entrenamiento no muy sencillo –les ordenó el maestro que acababa de salir por la puerta sin previo aviso.

Ambos alumnos se levantaron del suelo, dejando en el aire su conversación. Al menos ahora Naruto se sentía un poco más cómodo y entendía mejor la cabeza de su amigo. No tenía ni idea de muchas cosas, pero sin duda se había quitado más de una confusión de encima.

Kakashi, por otro lado, se encontraba en un aspecto de cansancio y debilidad. Sin dudas no tendría un día muy activo mañana. Se encontraba serio y algo distante.

Naruto entró antes que Sasuke y se dirigió a la habitación. Kakashi se quedó en la puerta mientras Sasuke ingresaba.

Sasuke no siguió a Naruto, se quedó al lado de Kakashi después de que éste cerrara la puerta. Ambos se quedaron parados sin mirarse, parecía como si uno esperaba que el otro contestara.

–Kakashi… ¿escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Naruto? –le preguntó secamente el pelinegro.

Kakashi se lo quedó mirando un minuto entero.

–No tengo idea de qué hablas –le contestó simplemente.

Sasuke siguió su camino en silencio después de unos cuantos segundos, sin volver a contestarle nada a Kakashi.

Fue hacia su cama y durmió hasta el otro día. Se sentía algo aliviado de haberle contado la verdad a Naruto. Creyó que iba a ser más difícil convencerlo de la verdad… Pero resultó que eran tan amigos que con su simple expresión Naruto no tuvo dudas. En cierto sentido… eso le alegraba.

–¡Saaaaasuke! –lo despertó Naruto saltándole en la cabeza.

Hizo que se levantara de un salto.

–Bastardo… –dijo entre dientes. No podía entender de dónde sacaba tantas energías ese niño.

–¡Te estamos esperando afuera! ¡Vamos a entrenar y aprender una técnica nueva! De seguro es algo que me acercará a ser hokage, y… –Sasuke interrumpió su entusiasmo.

–Ya cállate, Dios… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no me levantes así? –le reprochó Sasuke con mal humor y cara de pocos amigos.

Naruto se dirigió entre risas a la puerta de salida. Sasuke lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

–Naruto… respecto a lo de ayer –comenzó lentamente.

–No te preocupes, no diré nada –le dijo saliendo y sonriéndole en paz.

Sasuke se levantó perezosamente y se vistió. Todas las camas estaban ordenadas y ya todos habían desayunado.

Cuando pasó por la sala, la hija de Tazuna le preguntó si no quería comer algo, pero para no perder el tiempo salió directo por la puerta.

Todos estaban allí. Kakashi, Naruto… y Sakura. Ella estaba más seria que antes. Como si estuviera molesta por algo.

Kakashi los dirigió hacia los adentros del bosque, donde los arboles eran altos y gruesos… Sasuke ya sabía de qué iba la cosa.

–Como sabrán, ese hombre Zabuza no ha muerto. Probablemente vendrá a buscarnos en cualquier momento… Además no me encuentro en estado. Al menos por una semana no voy a encontrarme en buenas condiciones de lucha. Por eso decidí intentar prepararlos un poco más… empezando por el control del chakra –finalizó señalando los arboles.

–¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó secamente Sakura.

–Escalar los arboles –le contestó el sensei mirándola.

–¿Sólo eso? ¡Que estupidez! ¡Puedo hacerlo en un segundo! –se mofó Naruto, anticipándose a subir el árbol más alto de los tres. Se trepó por todas las ramas hasta llegar a la cima.

Allí se sentó con aires de arrogancia, sonriéndoles a los de abajo. Kakashi y Sasuke se tomaron la cabeza con la mano.

–Tarado, baja de ahí –le ordenó Sasuke.

–No tienen que hacer eso, tienen que escalar el árbol sin usar las manos –dijo el sensei dirigiéndose a todos, en especial a Naruto que ya estaba bajando.

–¿ ¡Sin las manos! ? –preguntó sobresaltado Naruto al pisar tierra firme.

–Exacto. Consiste en concentrar el chakra en los pies. Le haré una demostración para que vean como… –alguien le interrumpió repentinamente.

–Entendimos –la voz de Sakura resonó en todos los presentes.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre su expresión de indiferencia.

–¿Cuándo empezamos? –preguntó ella, seria, sin mirar a nadie.

–Ya mismo –dijo él a todos, sentándose en el suelo mientras sacaba un librito para leer.

–¡De acuerdo, a empezar! –exclamó Naruto mientras hacía la pose para concentrar el chakra en sus pies.

Después de unos segundos, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el troco.

…Tan solo llegó a hacer dos pasos.

Cayó al suelo maldiciendo y volviendo a levantarse para intentarlo de nuevo.

Sakura concentraba su chakra en sus pies por unos largos segundos y luego intentaba subir. Llegó hasta muy arriba, pero el peso le jugó en contra y cayó al suelo.

El maestro miraba divertido la situación hasta que se percató de que el único que no lo estaba intentando era Sasuke. Lo miró un rato hasta que decidió hablarle.

–¿Y tú? –le dijo refiriéndose al entrenamiento.

Sasuke volteó a verlo.

–¿Qué? –respondió preguntando.

–Muéstrame lo que tienes –lo desafió.

Sasuke agachó la mirada un poco con los ojos cerrados. Luego, sonrió arrogantemente.

Abrió sus ojos, elevó su cabeza y observó el árbol aún sonriendo.

Sin decir nada, se puso a correr en dirección al mismo. Sus otros dos compañeros lo miraron curiosos al percatarse de ello.

Sasuke llegó al árbol sin detenerse, subiendo apresuradamente por el tronco duro y fuerte sin titubear ni pensarlo dos veces.

La seguridad que tenía se vio fuertemente marcada en el momento en que llegó a la cima y se detuvo sin siquiera hacer un suspiro de cansancio.

Miró a sus dos compañeros con una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción por el deber cumplido y volvió a bajar de la misma forma en que había subido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de su habilidad. Kakashi lo miró con una expresión de normalidad y Naruto estaba boqui-abierto.

Por otro lado, Sakura corrió su mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño enojada.

–Veo que tu control del chakra es excelente. ¿Quién te enseñó? –le preguntó el sensei con curiosidad y sospecha.

–Es de familia –contestó Sasuke después de pensarlo un segundo.

De repente, Naruto fue hacia donde estaba su amigo con prisa y emoción.

–¡Enséñamelo! ¿ ¡Cómo hiciste! ? –le gritó impaciente.

Sasuke lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

–Sshh, sólo tienes que concentrar el chakra en tus pies en la medida justa. Ni mucho ni poco, sólo lo justo –intentó enseñarle mientras el rubio se disponía a realizarlo.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

Sakura se había caído desde una altura bastante alta. Todos la miraron con cierta preocupación, pero ella se incorporó lentamente en el suelo para volver a intentarlo.

–No puedo permitirme… ser menos que ellos… –murmuraba la chica mientras corría unos metros por el árbol.

Así pasaron las horas. Naruto estaba exhausto. Había llegado hasta la cima, pero a duras penas, luego de muchas horas y con la ayuda de Sasuke. Sakura seguía intentándolo, negándose a recibir ayuda de nadie.

El Uzumaki se sentó en el suelo. La noche se acercaba lentamente.

Sasuke decidió sentarse con él, a unos metros lejos del sensei.

De repente Naruto se puso a hablar.

–No es justo, tú ya sabes todo lo que sucederá y como lograrlo. Ojalá yo tuviera esa oportunidad… Así llegaría a la cima fácilmente –decía Naruto mirando el cielo.

–Sólo es un árbol… –intentó alegar Sasuke.

–No me refería al árbol –interrumpió el rubio–. Me refería a toda mi vida –terminó.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, pero luego viró su cabeza al cielo como lo hacía su amigo.

–Nunca te rindas, Naruto. No necesitas saber nada. Simplemente no te rindas… llegarás a lo que quieres.

–¿Allí lo logré?

–Sí –le afirmó Sasuke sin dudarlo–. Porque nunca te rendiste.

Naruto sonrió levemente ante el comentario. Luego, observó a Sakura.

–Ella tampoco se rendirá –dijo al observar como se levantaba ante cada caída.

Sasuke corrió la mirada con una expresión triste.

–Pero sus aspiraciones son muy distintas a las tuyas.

Naruto borró la sonrisa del rostro y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué pasó con tu familia…? ¿Acaso fue lo mismo que con Sakura…? ¿Por qué… tu hermano hizo eso?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

–Es complicado –musitó–. Sólo… me gustaría saber si en mi mundo sucedió lo mismo que aquí. ¿Tú lo sabes? –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto se negó con la cabeza.

–Nadie lo sabe.

–Más bien nadie lo dice –le corrigió el Haruno.

–Pregúntale a ella –le respondió señalándole a la pelirrosa.

–No sé acercarme a ella… es demasiado como yo. Quizás peor –le contestó con resignación.

Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras.

–Nunca te rindas –le dijo antes de levantarse del suelo.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en ello, hasta que una voz lo sacó de lugar.

–Deberíamos volver. Ustedes ya lograron el objetivo, deberían ir a descansar y mañana proteger a Tazuna mientras ella lo sigue intentando –les aconsejó mirando a su única alumna mujer.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a acompañar a su sensei, pero Sasuke se quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

–¿No vienes? –le preguntó el maestro.

–No –le contestó sin más.

–Como quieras –le dijo el sensei antes de partir con su alumno.

Antes de que se fuera, Sasuke le habló a Naruto.

–Habla con el nieto de Tazuna –le aconsejó, recordando la historia trágica del niño.

Dicho eso, ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Sasuke se quedó allí, sentado. La noche ya era la dueña del lugar.

Sakura notó que él estaba allí, pero quiso ignorarlo.

Después de ver los fallidos y exhaustivos intentos de la Uchiha, Sasuke decidió que era hora de moverse, aunque ella no quisiera ni verlo.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó ella en un mal tono cuando lo vio acercarse.

La chica estaba llena de heridas, su ropa estaba desgastada, su cabello totalmente desordenado. Su aspecto era sencillamente deplorable.

Sudaba y respiraba velozmente. No conseguía subir el árbol y eso la fastidiaba demasiado.

–Parece que necesitas ayuda –le comentó él.

Ella sonrió en tono de burla hacia él.

–Lárgate –le dijo con desprecio.

Luego de eso, volvió a subir ya caerse.

Cerró sus puños y los aprisionó contra la tierra con furia.

–No lo entiendo –musitó entre dientes.

–Tu chakra es más pesado de lo que debería, por eso… –Sasuke intentó hablarle tranquilamente pero ella se sacó de quicio.

–¡Ya cállate! ¿ ¡ Quien te crees! ? ¿ ¡Acaso piensas que necesito tu ayuda! ? –le gritó ella con bronca.

Sasuke la observaba callado mientras ella le gritaba. De repente la chica comenzó a sentirse mal y se tambaleó de un lado al otro, casi cayendo.

Tanto gritar también requería fuerzas… fuerzas que justamente a ella le faltaban.

Sasuke la detuvo antes de que tocara el piso y la tomó de los hombros para mantenerla firme y sobre pie.

–Estúpida, no puedes seguir –le dijo serio.

Ella se sentó en el suelo sin mirarlo y sin hablarle.

–Ni siquiera puedo hacer esto –susurró con resentimiento. Sasuke la escuchó.

La oyó, pero no sabía que contestarle. Ella no quería ayuda, no quería hablar ni que le hablen.

–Sakura… –comenzó, finalmente– la otra tarde no debí preguntarte eso –le dijo, un poco titubeante, corriendo la mirada. Pedir disculpas no era lo suyo.

Ella lo miró.

–No me gusta recordar a mi familia –le respondió ella con seriedad.

–¿Por qué…?

–Porque tan sólo necesito recordarlo a él –le respondió ella al instante.

Sasuke sentía que por primera vez comenzaba a llegar a ella. Sakura se estaba abriendo a él… ¿sin darse cuenta?

–¿A él? ¿A quién te refieres?

–Él tiene que morir… Pagar por lo que hizo… y yo tengo que lograrlo.

Por un momento creyó recordar la primera vez que habló con Sakura en su mundo original, en Konoha.

El flashback pasó por su cabeza como si hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer.

–_¡Sasuke-kun, regresaste! –lo saludaba ella entusiasmada por el beso que casi se habían dado._

–_¿Dónde está Naruto? –le preguntó él al encontrarla cerca de esa banca, enojado porque el rubio le había tendido una trampa para transformarse en él y robarle a Sakura un beso._

–_¿Naruto? ¿Ese idiota? Debe estar causando problemas por ahí… ¡Es que eso pasa cuando no tienes padres que te cuiden y que te enseñen buenos modales…! –le decía la pequeña Sakura de ojos verdes y cabello largo y rosa._

_Sasuke la interrumpió con una frialdad que era impenetrable._

–_Tú no sabes nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo… que alguien te haya obligado a estar solo… –le decía Sasuke con sus ojos negros, reprochándole su inmadurez y desconsideración._

–_¿Eh…? –le preguntaba la niña enamorada y confundida._

–_No sabes lo que es no tener padres… Yo tengo que matarlo a él, cumplir mi venganza…_

–_¿Matar…? –le preguntaba temblante la niña ante las confusas palabras de su compañero._

–_Sí… Me voy –le dijo, dejándola totalmente atónita y yéndose caminando._

Entonces Sasuke volvió de nuevo en sí y observó la cara de remordimientos de Sakura. Su dolor era tan notorio que hasta él podía sentirlo.

–Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que…? –antes de terminar la frase, ella ya estaba hablando.

–¿Vas a ayudarme o qué? –le preguntó de mala gana la chica.

Él se paró, teniéndole una interminable paciencia. La noche iba a ser larga…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Gustó o no? Espero que sí :D Espero que me manden un review expresando lo que quieran ;)<strong>

**¡Al fin Naruto lo sabe! No lo tomó muy mal que digamos... bueno, ya lo conocen. Sasuke seguirá siendo su amigo como sea y él siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarlo. **

**En este capi quise expresar el apoyo incondicional de Naruto que excede las barreras de los mundos, literalmente. **

**También que Sakura comienza a abrirse a Sasuke y que éste a su vez recuerda los antiguos momentos de su vida, comparándolos. Sakura le recuerda mucho a él mismo... ¿pero qué estará dispuesto a hacer por ayudarla? ¿Querrá realmente ayudarla? **

**Bueno, cosas que se irán develando cuando pase el tiempo :D**

**¡Ahora los reviews!**

El momento de Sasuke tocando los mechones esparcidos de Sakura ha sido tierna sin modificar ni un segundo las personalidades.

**Muchísimas gracias por la opinión, de verdad. Me alegra saber eso. Cada vez que escribo una escena similar de Sasuke me vuelvo loca pensando en si se parece o no a él. Es que él es así, poco demostrativo… así que cuando un escritor intenta plasmar algo poco común en él, intenta como mejor le sale que no se desvíen las personalidades.**

Asi que esa era la razon! La verdad es que ffnet es bastante lioso, asi que no me extraña. En todo caso no es que me moleste leer las contestaciones, mas bien para efectos que pudieses contestar a todos sobre todo a aquellos que no hacen preguntas. Es que soy una lectora codisiosa y me gusta que me digan hola, me hace sentir famosa (nah, aunque hasta cierto grado si, es que no estoy dejando muchos reviews salvo si la historia me gusta mucho y la trama me atrapa, lo cual es el caso)

**Jajaja, sinceramente a mí también me gusta que al menos me saluden. Uno se toma la molestia de dejar un review para que lo ignoren totalmente. Eso da bronca xD Por eso yo les contesto a los que más puedo en el capítulo. No dejo los nicks de cada uno porque no me parece necesario, todos saben qué fue lo que me escribieron (o eso espero xD). Espero que con éste "sistema" no te estés sintiendo ignorada o algo asi ·_· No es mi intención, todo lo contrario.**

Pasando al capitulo, pues, herman... hay, no se si hermano o hermana en realidad, que es? se puede saber? O no, esperare a que se desentrañe esa parte, pero, quedo en duda no? porque Sasuke no alcanzo a terminar la frase y ella ya se estaba largando.

**Lo admito, yo a eso lo hice a propósito porque esperaba sorprenderlos. Pero después me di cuenta de que en los primeros capítulos, cuando Naruto le cuenta a Sasuke lo que le pasó a ella, le dice "Una noche su hermanO se volvió loco" (o algo así). Así que como ya lo había puesto así (supongo que no me di cuenta del detalle… pero bueno) decidí dejarlo así.**

**Así que sí, es un hermano. Un hermano varón. Duda resuelta. Ahora, ¿cómo será él? ¿Será Itachi u otro? ¿Se llamarán igual? ¿Las razones por las que lo hizo serán las mismas? ¿Lo hizo solo? ¿Por maldad o todo lo contrario, como Itachi? Mmmm. Eso si queda en duda.**

Ahh, y que bueno que le vayas a poner mas SasuSaku, aunque, te la pusiste dificil, ademas de ser una trama compleja esta el hecho de que en el universo normal, Sakura no duda en mostrar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero aca tienes a dos cubos de hielo, porque si bien Sasuke no fue golpeado por el destino en este universo sigue manteniendo mucho de su caracter, probablemente porque mantiene intactos sus recuerdos del universo al que pertenece al igual que la formacion propia del mismo, por ello que lo ven extraño, es como si hubiesen sacado al Sasuke de este universo y puesto al del universo Naruto... es complejo! Vamos a ver como se va dando, aunque asumo que podras con esta dificil tarea y con exito.

** Pppfff, sí, es difícil y no sabés cuanto. No es sencillo. Si de por sí escribir a Sasuke ya es difícil, imagínense cuando tienen a dos Sasukes relacionándose en una misma historia.**

**Pero bueno, yo también tengo la culpa por imaginar una trama tan diferente a las normales xD**

**Espero que tengas razón y que pueda lograrlo sin decepcionar a nadie.**

**¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me encantó leerte ;D Seguí escribiendo lo que desees.**

decidí volver a leer fanfics, tú sabes, regresar a la altigua época =D y me encontré con este hermoso fic ^^ la verdad me encantaría que lo continuaras muy pronto, pero también sé que a veces se dificulta un poco por ciertas cuestiones, así que sólo te deseo mucha suerte! y todo el apoyo para que te inspires con esta magnpifica historia! sigue así! me ha gustado mucho! hehehehe, xiaO! ;D

**Muchas gracias, intento actualizar seguido. Espero que la sigas leyendo ;)**

¿Cuantas veces he dicho que me encanta tu fic? Creo que un millon de veces. Pero no lo puedo evitar, me encanta. Es como... ay, ni se lo que estoy hablando. Asi que espero que entiendas la idea que intento demostrar (por si no se nota, me gusta la historia xD) De cualquier forma, espero que actualices pronto. Recuerda que mis uñas no son eternas, y que las necesito. Ahora, tus preguntas: ¿Como carajos le dira Sasuke la verdad a Naruto? Si quieres que sea honesta... no tengo ni la mas reputa (perdon el vocabulario) idea. Por lo que solo te digo algo: sorprendenos xD Y el que sale de la casa supongo, creo, asumo, pienso, que es Kakashi, o el nieto de Tazuna (que no recuerdo el nombre xD) Bueno, creo que eso. Y con respecto a lo de las respuestas a los reviews, a mi me da lo mismo. No tengo problemas con eso, y de hecho me resuelves dudas, asi que ¡tranqui! (por mi parte al menos) Dejando de decir idioteces, se despide cordialmente esta loca escritora xDD. ¡Adios!

**¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡Y por supuesto que entiendo a lo que te referís! Es un halago para mí. Yo soy una persona normal, como todos ustedes… Así que para mí es muy emocionante que me digan cosas así. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias, y espero que sepas que en algún momento (cuando pueda) voy a pasarme por las tuyas.**

**Espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Naruto se enteró de la verdad J**

**Por cierto, sepan que con la historia de Inari no voy a hacer la gran cosa. Se queda ahí, muy por arriba. A las cosas secundarias no voy a prestarles gran atención (sino me volvería loca xD)**

Está más que increíble tu fic, debo admitir que me fascinó, al principio estaba algo renuente a leer pues me imaginaba un del manga, y bueno; mala lectura.

Me sorprendí tanto cuando lo empecé leer, me haz enganchado por completo, jaja

Me encanta la forma en la que narras y puff amó la actitud de Sakura y más de Sasuke jeje amó simplemente a Naruto, es tan... él.

Bueno, espero la conti realmente ansiosa. Muy bueno el fic.

**Gracias, y por supuesto que no es un copy-paste. No tendría sentido y sería aburrido :O**

Se supone k el cambio es para k sasuke sienta el dolor k sakura a sentido a lo largo de los anios, pero hasta ahora creo k solo ah estado viviendo lo mismo k el ya vivio solo k con otro cuerpo y con otro nombree. No creo k sasuke este sintiendo mucho dolor k digamos... Plis no te vallas a enojar, te lo repito tu historia me encanta...

**Por supuesto que no me enojo xD Y agradezco tu review.**

**Los personajes requieren un desarrollo. Tenés que entender que hasta ahora la relación entre ellos dos no es lo que se dice muy cercana.**

**La cosa se va encaminando, pero al igual que en la historia original, llevó tiempo que Sakura y Sasuke se hicieran unidos.**

**Y te estás equivocando, Sasuke si está sintiendo un dolor diferente al de antes: Dolor por el rechazo de Sakura, por su arrogancia, por su poder considerablemente mayor al de él.**

**Cuando Destino le dijo que iba a vivir lo mismo que Sakura, no se refería solamente a lo "romántico". También se refería a todo el rechazo que ella sintió en su niñez, a la impotencia, al no poder ayudar en las misiones como le gustaría.**

**De a poco él está sintiendo lo que ella sintió años atrás.**

Por que apesar de tudo a sakura segue sendo uma franca, o kakashi agora presta atenção no sasuke, e voltamos a estaca zero, sasuke mais fore que a sakura

**¿Eh? Español por favor xD **

**Wow, mi fic se está volviendo internacional jajajaja.**

**Bueno, ahora que terminé, me retiro. **

**Dejenme sus comentarios y opiniones. Cualquier duda ya saben que pueden preguntarla. Yo responderé en lo posible :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo y que tengan una excelente semana!**


	10. Pesadillas tormentosas, sueños luminosos

**¡Al fin llegamos al capítulo 10! Esperemos que también lleguemos a los cien reviews :D**

**Ayer no pude subir capitulo, me atrasé un día. Bueno, no pueden quejarse... no tardo más de una semana en traerlos. **

**Sinceramente espero que disfruten el capítulo... y sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10: Pesadillas tormentosas, sueños luminosos.<strong>

–De nuevo –le ordenaba Sasuke ante la decima octava caída de Sakura en diez minutos–. Vamos, muévete –insistía.

La pelirrosa le clavó una mirada fulminante y de terror.

–¿Con quién crees… que estás hablando…? –le decía lenta y amenazadoramente.

Sasuke al fin sentía, por primera vez de haber ingresado en ese peculiar Universo, que la superaba en algo más que en madurez.

–A pesar del linaje Uchiha esto es algo que siempre se me ha… –Sasuke casi deja escapar subconscientemente de sus labios la frase "se me ha dificultado", refiriéndose a él mismo en nombre de Sakura–… se te ha dificultado –se corrigió.

Ella lo miró confundida.

–¿Por qué pareces tan seguro de saber lo que a mí se me dificulta? –le preguntó sin rodeos la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–Con la cantidad de chakra que tienes te es difícil concentrar la cantidad justa –le respondió intentando parecer seguro.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

–Entonces tú puedes controlarlo a la perfección porque no tienes chakra, ¿no? –le dijo en tono sobrador y desafiante.

Sasuke le regaló una mirada de frialdad.

–No te burles del linaje de mi familia –le dijo en un tono cortante.

Luego de decir eso, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que acababa de defender algo que en realidad… ¿no le pertenecía? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza ante aquel hecho. Ni siquiera había dudado en contestarle. ¿Por qué? Se estaba metiendo demasiado en el papel que le habían impuesto.

Ella se sorprendió y contestó luego de un segundo, con una sonrisa más sobradora que antes.

–¿Linaje? ¿Qué linaje? –le preguntó en chiste.

Él la miró inmediatamente.

–El linaje que me permite a mí estar cómodo enseñándote a ti qué hacer mientras que tú te estás muriendo del cansancio sin lograr una estupidez como esta –le respondió él más serio que antes.

La sonrisa de la joven se disolvió en un instante.

A ella le dio algo. Se sintió sobrada por primera vez en su vida.

Sin decirle nada, se alejó unos cuantos metros de él. Se tomó diez segundos para observar la cima del árbol, y luego se quedó quieta un rato cerrando sus ojos.

En un momento repentino, los abrió. Miró a Sasuke fijamente por un instante y luego miró su objetivo.

Corrió tan velozmente que al pasar por el lado de Sasuke, sus cabellos negros volaron hacia todos lados.

Ni siquiera tuvo un ápice de duda; subió el árbol corriendo a toda velocidad con una determinación implacable.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos cuando la vio en la cima. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa camuflada se dibujó en sus labios.

–¿Decías? –le preguntó ella desde arriba.

–Baja ya –le pidió él en un tono medianamente amigable, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Ella sonrió satisfecha por su logro e iba a dar el primer paso. Iba a bajar… y la vista se le nubló totalmente. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas repentinamente, haciéndola confundirse y dar un paso incorrecto.

–¡Sakura! –gritó él desesperado al ver que la chica se tambaleaba de lado a lado sin poder mantenerse firme.

Su pie se dirigió directamente al vacio.

Estaba tan exhausta que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se desmayó y cayó.

"Protégela", le dijo una voz en su interior, como aquella vez contra los ninjas de la Niebla.

Entonces corrió sin dudarlo hacia ella, saltando en el aire y sosteniéndola de una caída que podría haber sido mortal.

La colocó delicadamente en el suelo, observando sus heridas.

Le tomó el pulso; aún respiraba. Sólo necesitaba dormir. Decidió quedarse un rato allí, con ella en el suelo durmiendo. Pensó que lo mejor sería volver cuando hubiera más luz… porque en esos momentos las estrellas eran las únicas que les proporcionaban luminosidad.

La chica, recostada en el césped a su lado, se movía dormida. Él la observaba.

Su cabello, su piel, sus manos, sus piernas.

Sasuke suspiró fuertemente.

–Cada vez que duermes me recuerdas a ella –le dijo, como si Sakura pudiera escucharlo–. Son tan parecidas y sin embargo tan diferentes –finalizó en un suspiro.

Él se sentía seguro de hablar con ella, porque no podía escucharlo. Estaba totalmente dormida y cansada.

–Que irónico es pensar que en algún lugar alguien siente el mismo dolor que yo. Siempre me creí que nadie… –cerró sus ojos y sonrió para sí mismo– ¿Pero qué hago? Hablando con alguien que no me escucha… ¿A esto he llegado? Creo que pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en que no me tomaba un tiempo para pensar –se reprochó a sí mismo.

Miró la Luna. Era una media Luna, perfecta y hermosa.

–¿Sabes? Todos los días me castigo a mí mismo por mi pasado, pero no sé si alguna vez recuerdo lo que yo solía ser antes de que todo se fuera al demonio… –decía, con melancolía en la voz.

Sakura se movió, acercándose un poco más a Sasuke. Él la observó sorprendido al principio, pero luego su mano se dirigió a su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

–Entiendo tu dolor, yo lo viví. Si lo supieras, ¿cambiaría en algo lo que planeas hacer? –le preguntó sin obtener respuesta, aún deslizando su mano entre su cabello.

Sakura volvió a moverse, y ésta vez a murmurar cosas. Sasuke procuró hacer silencio y escuchar lo que su subconsciente le dictaba.

–El odio es mi camino… la venganza es mi destino –mascullaba Sakura entre dientes.

–¿Estás despierta? –le preguntó confundido ante las frases que decía.

Ella volvió a moverse.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste, Itachi-kun?

Aquella última palabra descolocó a Sasuke. ¿Itachi era el hermano de ella? ¿El mismo? Se quedó atónito. No dijo nada, se quedó totalmente inmóvil a la espera de la próxima palabra que ella dijera.

Inmediatamente ella siguió mascullando palabras y frases con la voz temblorosa y quebradiza, como si estuviera llorando.

–Mataste a todos… sin piedad… a tu familia… –susurraba en un hilo de voz. Sasuke se acercó sigiloso a su rostro y observó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

–¿Sakura…? –le preguntó al verla respirar entrecortadamente. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados; aún dormía.

–Itachi… No… Itachi… ¿Qué estás haciendo, hermanito…? ¿Qué hiciste…? No… ¡Itachi, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no! –de repente Sakura comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, chillando desesperadamente como si… estuviera viviendo esa noche.

Sasuke se alejó por instinto, pero una voz en su interior le dijo lo contrario: "Acércate".

–¡Sakura, despierta! –le ordenaba mientras la movía de un lado al otro.

Ella abrió sus ojos perezosamente, dejando de gritar, y lo miró confundida y perdida aún recostada en el suelo, mientras él la miraba sentado a su lado.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó aún somnolienta.

–¿Estás despierta? –le preguntó algo exaltado.

La chica se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo, pero su mirada no parecía estar en éste mundo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente, hasta que al fin los cerró. Estaba tan exhausta que no podía mantenerse despierta.

Su cabeza cayó en el regazo de Sasuke. Éste no supo qué hacer al principio, pero luego la corrió lentamente hacia un costado.

–Hermano… por qué… –susurró ella como antes, pero ahora más calmada.

De repente la mano de la chica se dirigió a la de él, sujetándola fuertemente, como si se aferrara a algo. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, viendo como los dedos de ella apretujaban la piel de él sin separarse.

Él no movió su mano… la dejó allí y la cerró para sostener la de ella.

Las horas transcurrieron sin nada más. Ella no volvió a gritar cosas dormida cuando él la sujetó de la mano.

–Yo también tenía pesadillas –susurró mirando las estrellas–. ¿Qué has hecho aquí, Itachi? –le preguntó al cielo, como si fuese a responderle.

Luego de eso, se recostó con Sakura a su lado y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Inmediatamente de eso… comenzó a soñar. Imágenes, voces… oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Eso era lo que veía.

Se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, donde no podía ver nada. Estaba perdido en algún extraño lugar. Comenzó a caminar, pero no se dirigía a ningún lado.

No importaba a donde caminara; no podía ver nada. No sabía a dónde ir para ver un poco de luz. No podía ni siquiera ver sus propias manos.

Comenzó a impacientarse; quería saber donde estaba. Deseó tanto algo de visibilidad, que una luz apareció frente a sus ojos.

A unos metros una pequeña chispa surgía de la nada, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad. Entonces por instinto sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia allí.

A medida que se acercaba, la chispa se hacía más grande y más luminosa.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que llegara, la luz se dividió en varias, y se hicieron tan grandes que no podía evitar seguir caminando para ver de qué se trataban.

Y en ese momento, cuando llegó a un metro de distancia de las luces, divisó rostros: Las luces eran personas.

Eran los ex gennin, los maestros… y en el medio estaban sus más allegados del pasado… Sakura estaba entre ellos, a un lado de Naruto y Kakashi.

Todos los observaban sonriendo, esperando a que él llegara. Una luz los cubría alrededor; como si ellos fueran a salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que aún se encontraba.

Entonces se acercó hacia el medio, donde Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura lo estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Observó con cierta ansiedad a Sakura; sus ojos eran grandes y verdosos, y una dulce expresión lo esperaba… Como antes, como cuando eran unos niños.

Comenzó a apresurar el paso, a hacerlo más veloz que antes. La luz lo seducía y quería llegar a ella… a ellos.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba por llegar… algo sucedió.

Los brillantes ojos de Sakura, de color verde, que lo miraban con tanta alegría… se tornaron oscuros, negros. Y la sonrisa que ella tenía segundos antes se desvanecía y un rostro de sufrimiento y odio al mismo tiempo se dibujaba lentamente en su rostro.

Sasuke se asustó y volteó a mirar a los demás; todos estaban desapareciendo. Ya no había luz, la luz se estaba yendo.

Se fueron todos hasta que sólo quedó aquella Sakura que en realidad no era Sakura… era alguien más, y su luz era grisácea, no blanca como la de hacía un minuto apenas.

Aquella persona no lo miraba, miraba a la nada. La luz ya no estaba, la oscuridad era la dueña… y ambos estaban perdidos nuevamente.

Cuando Sasuke creía que ya no había escapatoria, alguien tocó su hombro. Se dio vuelta, seguro de que no podría ver nada de todas formas… pero lo vio.

Pudo verlo; se veía tan claramente que una emoción y felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo.

–¿I… tachi? –preguntó, dudoso.

–Sasuke –le dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Sasuke, y una sonrisa de felicidad real y sincera se mostró por primera vez en años.

Porque era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real…

–No es un sueño normal, lo sientes real porque ellas… me enviaron –le comunicó Itachi mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke supo inmediatamente que él se refería a las hermanas Destino… pero la confusión lo comenzó a invadir. ¿Qué era esto?

¿Qué pretendían ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se esperaban que apareciera Itachi? <strong>

**Jojojo...**

**Por cierto, parece que Sakura está muy atormentada por su pasado. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me envíen sus opiniones, preguntas y lo que quieran.**

**Ahora paso, como siempre, a responder reviews:**

amo ver las fechas en naranja en mi historial de reviews, y el de tu historia sin duda es uno de mis favoritos! por favor, sigue así! felicidades!

**¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta leer que la gente disfruta de mi fic tanto. Es una sensación tan reconfortante… **

Estaba pensando que cuando Sasuke dijo

Ella... me lo imagine, y como que tenia

una mirada melancolica.., y Naruto le iba

a decir algo.. Tu...

va capaz que esta me lo imagine mal...

**Te lo imaginaste perfectamente bien, y me alegra que te haya llegado de la forma en que lo quise transmitir.**

Vaya, y si era el. Creo que se me habia pasado lo del hermano, o quiza genere dudas cuando lei la palabra incompleta, igual, ha de ser terrible que sea tu hermano mayor, es decir, las niñas generan aun mas amor en esos casos, y me imagino que puede que su relacion con su padre fuese mejor (la de Sakura) simplemente por el hecho de que las niñas, por lo general, son las princesitas de sus padres, aunque probablemente por ello tambien la desmerecieron, o no? Hahaha mirame, estoy sacando conclusiones de la vida de Sakura Uchiha, ya me estoy confundiendo en los universos.

**Bueno, de esto sólo voy a decir que Sakura está, evidentemente, mucho más afectada que Sasuke con lo de su familia. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era la relación con su hermano y sus padres? Mmm… eso ya se verá.**

Y, donde esta destino? Parece que Sasuke lo hace mejor, porque no ha tenido que aparecerse en alguna de sus versiones a mosquearle o reñirle, bien Sasukito, vas avanzando!

**Jajaja, bueno, y hablando de Roma xD En éste capítulo se las menciona a las hermanas… a ver que onda, por qué Itachi fue enviado. ¿Será alguna clase de guía? ¿Algún consejo? Mmm…**

O: bueno.. ahora de ser hermanO qeda la posibilidad de qe se llame Itachi y no

Itacha... XDD

**Jajajajaja, sí, se llama Itachi igual que allá. Eso ya lo revelé hoy… juju cuanto misterio xD **

¿En serio necesito repetirte que me encanta tu historia? Por si las dudas, lo amo. Me encanta. Me fascina. Lo adoro. LO AMODORO xD

**Jajajajaja xD Muchas gracias! Por cierto, empecé a leer tu fic de Sasuke siendo un lobo… (voy poquísimo pero la intención es leerlo hasta donde hayas llegado) Ya te dejé un review, espero que te haya llegado O_o**

Me encantó la forma en que Naruto se lo tomó (siempre, tan Naruto xD) y también que Kakashi intente seguir mintiendo aun cuando nadie le cree ;)

**Cierto, me parece que no hace falta decir que Kakashi encuentra cada vez más evidente que algo no es normal en Sasuke.**

la historia va un poco lenta, pero supongo que es necesario

**¿Lenta en qué sentido? **

espero pongas mas sasusaku y se desenrede la historia de sakura pronto!

**Paciencia, paciencia, que estoy en eso.**

**Bueno, sin más que contestar (perdón a los que no les contesté, en verdad leí sus reviews y estoy más que agradecida de que me envíen sus palabras de aliento) me voy retirando.**

**Gracias a absolutamente todos los que me mandaron un review… Sepan que los leo a todos pero no puedo contestar tantos (se me iría mucho la mano con lo largo) así que procuro contestar los que tienen preguntas o cosas así. Sin embargo por favor no dejen de mandarme sus bellas palabras, las adoro y las tengo en mi corazón cada vez que publico un capítulo. **

**Le contestaría vía mail, pero no puedo ¬¬ No sé por qué. **

**En fin, gracias nuevamente. Los quiero y espero sus opiniones T_T**


	11. Recuerdos confusos, recuerdos tramposos

**¡Qué tal gente! Bueno, hoy les traigo éste lindo capítulo. Espero que les agrade y que lo disfruten. **

**Perdón por la tardanza y... ¡Feliz día del padre!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: Recuerdos confusos, recuerdos tramposos.<strong>

Sasuke secaba sus lágrimas y cambiaba su expresión a una más seria, pensando en qué estaba pasando. Mientras hacía esto, se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran más grandes que antes, y que su altura igualaba la de Itachi.

En sus sueños era un hombre como antes.

Se sintió bien; de nuevo él mismo… pero entonces recordó lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Miró a Itachi a la cara, dudoso de qué decirle. Estaba feliz por verlo… pero algo confundido al mismo tiempo.

–Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Sasuke… –le dijo Itachi en un agradable tono. Sonaba tan… él. Tan como cuando eran niños. Ya no había necesidad de disfrazarse de villano para protegerlo o lo que fuera.

Sasuke ya sabía la verdad: Que él, su hermano, lo amaba.

–Demasiado –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo nuevamente, olvidándose de su confusión.

Entonces Itachi cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y se precipitó a abrazarlo fuertemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sasuke devolvió el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos e Itachi comenzó a hablar.

–Sé que hay mucho para decir, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo –le comenzó a explicar Itachi tomándole los hombros a Sasuke.

–¿Por qué… por qué te enviaron? –le preguntó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza confundido.

–Creen que es mejor si yo te ayudo –le contestó Itachi.

–¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Sabes que yo estoy en otro lado, que Sakura…? –Sasuke comenzó a hablar atropellada y apresuradamente, intentando explicarle a Itachi, pero éste lo hizo parar.

–Siempre te estoy observando –lo interrumpió Itachi–, y es por eso que ellas decidieron que tenía que venir.

Sasuke quiso hablar, pero Itachi lo interrumpió de nuevo.

–Escúchame. ¿Has visto a esa mujer de ojos negros? –le preguntó señalándole el lugar donde Sakura había cambiado el color de sus ojos y su luz de un momento a otro.

Sasuke se volteó para ver, pero ya no había nadie allí.

–¿Qué era eso? –le preguntó confuso.

–Una señal –respondió su hermano.

–¿De qué? ¿De mi subconsciente? –le preguntó Sasuke sin comprender nada de nada.

–Sí. Tu subconsciente te lo quiere advertir; no debes confundirlas, Sasuke.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A ellas; a Sakura Haruno y a Sakura Uchiha. Son diferentes; no las confundas. No creas que tienes poder sobre ésta Sakura al igual que lo tuviste con la otra cuando eras un niño.

–Lo sé perfectamente –intentó alegar Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido por Itachi.

–No, no lo sabes. Te costará llegar al corazón de ésta. No creas que porque se haya abierto a ti por un momento ya la tienes ganada.

–¿Por qué querría llegar a su corazón?

–Para ayudarla, para que no termine como tú terminaste –le respondió Itachi instantáneamente. Sasuke corrió la mirada y se quedó callado–. Tendrás que esforzarte… tendrás que sufrir como ellas quieren.

–¿Ellas?

–Destinos.

–¿Por qué quieren que…?

–Porque lo mereces.

Entonces, Sasuke se quedó helado. ¿Itachi acababa de… decirle que lo merecía? ¿Sufrir?

–Tú… deberías saber mejor que nadie el dolor que yo ya sufrí –le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y asintió, pero luego siguió hablando.

–Es necesario. Yo no quería esto para ti… pero es la única opción, y ellas nunca se equivocan –le dijo refiriéndose a las mujeres que se le aparecieron con anterioridad a Sasuke–. No quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto y revivir el pasado mediante otra persona, pero tampoco quería que te convirtieras en la persona en que te convertiste. Por eso… ésta es la única manera.

–No lo entiendo –le contestó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Ten paciencia, pronto lo harás. Pero antes de irme, debes entenderlo: Ellas son diferentes. Aquella Sakura luminosa que viste es el opuesto de la grisácea con ojos oscuros. No las confundas. La Sakura grisácea jamás será feliz y luminosa… al menos que tú puedas evitarlo.

–¿Evitarlo? ¿Te refieres a que la ayude?

–Inténtalo, pero recuerda que no estás en tu mundo. Aquí las cosas pueden ser diferentes… y no me confundas con éste Itachi. No será tu hermano; será el de ella. Ten cuidado con quien te metes y con lo que descubras, y la forma en que utilizarás lo que descubras.

–¿Es decir que… puede ser que el Itachi de aquí no sea… bueno como tú? –le preguntó confuso.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

–No lo sé, sólo sé que no puedes guiarte tanto por el pasado de tu mundo original; éste mundo es diferente y los hechos pueden no ser iguales. No sólo no debes confundir a las personas, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces. No presupongas cosas antes de conocerlas… no es tan sencillo… Esta Sakura, que está viviendo la vida que una vez tú llevaste, la está pasando realmente mal, aunque no lo haga notar. Era extremadamente unida a su hermano y… Bueno, no estoy autorizado para revelarte demasiado; ellas quieren que lo descubras por ti mismo –le explicó Itachi.

Entonces comenzó a separarse lentamente de él, para irse. Pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

–¡Espera! –le gritó sosteniéndolo del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse–. ¿Fue parte de la señal que me sintiera atraído por la luz de Sakura?

Itachi sonrió al ver el rostro de seriedad de Sasuke.

–Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, Sasuke –le dijo simplemente antes de quitar la mano de su hermano de su brazo para irse.

Caminó unos pasos adelante mientras se desvanecía lentamente desde los pies hacia arriba como aire, y Sasuke se quedaba atónito mirando sin entender lo que acababa de decirle y lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Pero entonces volvió en sí mismo y, antes de que la cabeza de Itachi desapareciera, le habló.

–¿Volveré a verte, hermano…?

Itachi sonrió con una calidez indescriptible y observó directamente los ojos de su hermano mientras terminaba de desaparecer.

La oscuridad era la única que acompañaba a Sasuke… pero a lo lejos se oía algo.

–Despierta… despierta… ¡Despierta! –oyó fuertemente, y una luz luminosa y enorme lo cegó por completo.

Abrió sus ojos y allí estaba Sakura, observándolo. Ya era de día.

–Así que si fue un sueño… –murmuró.

–Al fin despiertas –le decía de mala gana la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba del suelo para disponerse a volver.

Sasuke observó sus pequeñas manos y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se había sentido en aquel sueño, siendo él mismo con su sangre verdadera corriendo por sus venas.

Pensaba en esto hasta que se percató de que Sakura comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

–Al menos espérame –le dijo en un mal tono el Haruno.

La joven paró a esperarlo mientras él se levantaba.

Luego de unos segundos comenzaron a caminar juntos, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Sasuke pensaba en las palabras de Itachi, y Sakura estaba sumida en su propia mente.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero, una silueta esbelta se veía venir a lo lejos. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer.

Sasuke estaba tan desconcentrado que al principio no le prestó mayor importancia, y Sakura menos.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos se cruzaron, él sintió algo. Frenó en ese mismo momento, se dio vuelta y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella también frenó, y lo observó con sus negros ojos redondos.

–Haku –le susurró.

No era una mujer; era Haku, y ambos se habían reconocido.

Él no contestó, y Sakura se percató de que Sasuke había frenado, así que volteó a verlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó ella, haciéndolo distraerse y mirarla.

Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero cuando volvió a darse vuelta Haku ya no estaba.

–¿Quién era? –le preguntó con cierta curiosidad la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia, corrió la mirada y siguió caminando.

–Nadie, pero apurémonos –le pidió, consciente de que no faltaba mucho para que ellos dos volvieran a atacar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, no notaron que hubiera nadie.

Todo estaba en silencio, así que se dirigieron a la habitación, y allí sobre la cama se encontraba su maestro leyendo un peculiar libro.

–Me alegra que hayas completado tu tarea, Sakura –le dijo el sensei mirándola con calidez.

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió con arrogancia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sasuke.

–Estoy esperando a Naruto, Tazuna e Inari que salieron. Mañana iremos a terminar la construcción del puente –le explicó el sensei con pereza en la voz, como si estuviera cansado–. Sabes… ese niño estaba mal, pero Naruto supo qué decirle para que se recuperara… Recuerdo que tú le habías dicho algo a Naruto cuando salíamos del bosque… ¿Qué era? –insinuaba su maestro mirando con sospecha a Sasuke, esperando su pronta respuesta.

Sasuke lo pensó por un rato, pero luego supo qué contestar.

–En una oportunidad Tazuna me contó la trágica historia detrás de él, y por eso supe que Naruto sería el indicado para hacerlo volver a creer en las personas –le contestó con entusiasmo.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Sakura estaba callada y atenta a la conversación.

–Porque… –iba a contestar, pero el ruido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose lo interrumpió de manera brusca.

–¡Llegamos! –gritó un Naruto entusiasmado desde la otra sala.

Todos se dirigieron hacia allí dejando al aire la conversación.

La hija de Tazuna acababa de entrar también, habiendo vuelto del mercado con bolsas de comida para esa noche.

–Ya es tarde, comenzaré a cocinar –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa más grande de lo común.

Sasuke supuso que era porque su hijo comenzaba a ver de otra forma la vida, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia a esos asuntos.

La noche transcurrió en paz y normal, con Kakashi recordándoles a cada rato que al otro día debían proteger a Tazuna en el puente, así que debían dormir bien.

Sin embargo, podía notarse a simple vista que Sakura no estaba del todo descansada aún y que el arduo entrenamiento le había costado gran parte de su chakra y energías.

Sasuke estuvo toda la noche mirándola con cierta preocupación.

–_Quizás me pasé al forzarla tanto en el entrenamiento_ –pensaba en su interior.

Al final, todos fueron a dormir. Sasuke se quedó un rato largo pensando en su sueño con su hermano, en las cosas que Sakura murmuraba dormida… En todo. Era demasiado incluso para él.

Después de un largo rato se quedó dormido junto con todos los demás, y toda la noche pasó como si nada: Ningún sueño raro lo invadió esta vez.

–¡Despierta! –le gritó el rubio a Sasuke en el oído, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto.

Ya se estaba cansando de que lo despertaran así todos los días.

–¿Qué hora es…? –preguntó somnoliento.

–Son las ocho, nos están esperando afuera –le informó Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó a cambiarse cuando notó que a su lado había una cabeza rosada cubierta hasta la mitad con frazadas y cobijas.

–¿Y Sakura? –le preguntó a Naruto.

–Kakashi dijo que la dejáramos dormir –le comentó, y luego dibujó una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro–. Seguro que se cansó demasiado en el bosque… me pregunto qué habrán hecho ustedes dos… –le decía con complicidad y picardía.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos indignado y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada.

Afuera estaba Kakashi, esperándolos a ambos. Tazuna estaba también allí, con una mochila llena de herramientas y demás.

–En marcha –ordenó el sensei y todos hicieron caso.

Cuando estaban caminando, Sasuke se quedó un poco más atrás del sensei y Tazuna, y llamó a Naruto en un susurro para que nadie escuchara más que él.

–Naruto… –le decía una y otra vez hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo llamaba– ven –le ordenaba.

Confundido, Naruto se atrasó unos pasos de forma sigilosa.

–Creo que en poco tiempo nos encontraremos con Zabuza y Haku –le susurraba en un hilo de voz.

–¿Haku? ¿Quién es ese? –le preguntaba Naruto confundido con el mismo susurro.

–Sí, tú no lo conoces. Es el que salvó a Zabuza. Sus técnicas son de hielo y muy peligrosas –le explicaba Sasuke despacio.

De repente el sensei se dio vuelta y los miró fijamente.

–¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?

–Nada, nada –le contestó Naruto sonriendo como si nada. Dicho eso, el maestro volvió a darse vuelta y Sasuke decidió quedarse callado el resto del camino.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado al puente y Tazuna comenzó a quitar sus herramientas para terminar la construcción con otros trabajadores.

Sasuke estaba completamente alerta, observando los alrededores en la espera de ver un asomo de los terribles ninjas a los que se enfrentarían.

Naruto se acercó a él para hablarle, aprovechando la distracción de Kakashi charlando con Tazuna.

–¿Por qué no quieres decirle nada a él? –le preguntó.

Sasuke lo miró pensante.

–No sé si deba complicar tanto las cosas. Ya es suficiente con que tú te hayas enterado. Además Kakashi es muy lógico, dudo que me crea.

–Pero él sospecha –alegó Naruto.

–Entonces que se entere solo –cerró Sasuke–. Ahora quédate alerta y deja de hablar. Ya te dije que los enemigos son muy poderosos –le advirtió con seriedad.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba en la casa aún.

Perezosamente sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a abrirse y se sentó a un lado de la cama colocada en el suelo. Bostezó, se desperezó y se puso de pie, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cara.

Cuando salió del baño, notó que en la casa no había nadie. Salió de la casa rápidamente para buscar a sus compañeros o a la familia de Tazuna, que tampoco se encontraba allí.

–_Maldición, me quedé dormida_ –pensaba enojada la joven.

Se puso sus zapatos sin dudarlo y salió corriendo de la casa a toda prisa, por el bosque y el sendero más corto al puente.

Allí, en la construcción, Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto aún estaban cuidando de Tazuna sin mucho para hacer.

De repente una pequeña y extraña neblina comenzó a abrirse paso entre los presentes, haciéndose cada vez más espesa en poco tiempo.

–Pónganse en posición –ordenó el maestro a sus dos alumnos.

Todos se colocaron alrededor del hombre que comenzaba a asustarse, observando la nada en espera del enemigo.

–¿Dónde están…? –susurró Sasuke intentando divisar algo entre la nubosidad.

Kakashi lo miró inmediatamente.

–¿Crees que esta vez vendrá con su compañero?

Sasuke lo miró también, y luego asintió. Ambos se quedaron callados a la expectativa.

–Allí están los malditos bastardos –les dijo Naruto observando las siluetas a lo lejos que se acercaban caminando como si nada.

Cuando pudieron verlos bien, era como Sasuke decía: Zabuza venía junto con un joven totalmente enmascarado.

Ahora ambos estaban a tan pocos metros de distancia del grupo que podrían comenzar a atacar sin problemas.

–No obtendrás lo que pretendes. Ni tú ni Gatoh ganarán –lo amenazó Kakashi en un seco tono.

–Eso ya se verá –le dijo Zabuza con una apacible voz, como si no le importara lo que él dijera.

Entonces, la niebla se hizo tan espesa que no podían verlos siquiera a ellos.

No podían escuchar nada.

–¡Cuidado! –les gritó de repente Kakashi, haciéndolos saltar a todos a un costado con Tazuna a cuestas.

Zabuza había caído en posición de ataque en el centro del grupo con la esperanza de asesinar a Tazuna, pero se habían salvado por poco.

Ahora todos estaban tan separados que no podían verse ni entre ellos… Quizás ese era el plan de Zabuza desde un principio.

–¿ ¡Sasuke! ? –gritaba y llamaba Naruto tirado en el suelo sin ver nada– Maldición… –mascullaba entre dientes.

Comenzaba a incorporarse cuando una gran espada se clavó en el suelo en frente de sus narices.

–¿Qué demonios…? –maldecía con el ceño fruncido elevando la mirada para ver al atacante– Zabuza… –murmuró con bronca al verlo allí parado.

–Tu chakra tiene una parte tan oscura como la mía… Lástima que la desperdiciaré toda ahora mismo –le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Entonces el hombre tomó su espada y la elevó para clavársela a Naruto, cuando alguien lo empujó tan fuerte que tuvo que correrse de allí.

–Si quieres luchar contra él, tendrás que luchar también contra mí –lo amenazó en un tono frío el maestro. Tazuna estaba detrás de él.

–¿Dos contra uno…? ¡Pues entonces comencemos! –gritó con locura el hombre antes de abalanzarse con todo el peso de la espada contra ambos, y la lucha comenzó.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba bastante desorientado.

Se levantó del suelo, había caído mucho más lejos que los demás. Escuchaba los ruidos y los gritos de la pelea, pero no sabía de dónde venían. Sus sentidos en ese cuerpo no estaban tan desarrollados como antes.

Entonces lo vio: Haku.

Estaba acercándose en su dirección, esparciendo la niebla y haciéndola a un lado.

–¿Cómo me conocías? –le preguntó sin dar muchas vueltas, observándolo con la máscara puesta aún.

–Ante mí puedes quitarte esa máscara, Haku –le dijo en un frío tono el pelinegro.

Entonces él se la sacó, dejando ver su peculiar rostro.

–No soy Naruto. Definitivamente no lo soy –le decía Sasuke seriamente, confundiendo al joven–. No sé cómo hacerte cambiar de parecer respecto a lo que quieres hacer, porque es muy probable que yo solo no tenga oportunidades contra ti y tus técnicas de hielo. Sólo puedo decirte que sé lo que pasaste y que entiendo tu soledad… Pero eso no te da el derecho de dejarte usar por Zabuza, sin importar cuanto lo aprecies –le decía Sasuke.

Haku lo observaba con un rostro de indiferencia, pero a la vez de extrañez.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –le preguntó de forma pacífica.

–Simplemente lo sé –respondió Sasuke sin más, esperando hacer mover algo dentro del niño que lo hiciera detenerse.

De repente una hermosa y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Haku, y miró a Sasuke con una indescriptible amabilidad.

–Lo siento, pero soy la herramienta de Zabuza, y también te estás equivocando –le dijo mientras hacia una especie de sello con la mano.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder apresuradamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera algo… increíble.

Un gran círculo de fuego rodeó a Sasuke, impidiéndole salida.

–¿Qué… qué demonios…? –se preguntaba a sí mismo confundido y aturdido por lo que sucedía.

–Mi sangre es especial; ésta es mi habilidad, el fuego, no el hielo –le informaba–. Permíteme mostrártela –le decía mientras seguía haciendo sellos y Sasuke no sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

Estaba desorientado, confundido… Miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una explicación, pero el fuego era lo único que podía ver… Y comenzaba a quedarse sin oxigeno.

…El calor era abrumador.

¿Acaso era éste… su fin?

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojojojo ¿Será su fin? ¿Qué pasará? Sasuke es consciente de que con su cuerpo actual no tiene mucho contra Haku (y menos ahora que aparentemente tiene habilidades diferentes a las que él recordaba...) pero, ¿cómo hará salirse de esta entonces?<strong>

**Y por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la conversación con Itachi? **

**Mmmm me pregunto si volverá a aparecer...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto que me envíen un lindo review :D **

**A contestar reviews se ha dicho:**

Las hermanas destino se estan encargando de hacer sufrir mas a Sasuke no suficiento con todo lo errores de pasado... Pero si es la unica forma que aprenda que cerrandoce a un mundo de soledad no va a lograr nada ps asi tiene que ser...

**Sep, no hay otra, y eso es lo que Itachi dice en éste episodio.**

Primero, lamento no haber dejado comentario antes. Es que me estaba encargando de esta cosa por teléfono, y la verdad es todo un lío. Pero ya estoy con mi computadora de nuevo, y puedo decirte (de nuevo) que amo tu historia, aunque creo que ya ha quedado más que claro en todos mis reviews xP.

**Amiga no te preocupes si no podés dejar review, está todo bien. Yo sé quienes son los que siguen la historia y los que me dejan reviews, y sé que vos sos una de esas *o* **

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte en cada capítulo la misma molestia.**

Este capítulo estuvo súper bueno, y ya quiero más. Quiero saber que rayos hizo Itachi en ese mundo, que rayos hace en el sueño de Sasuke... y que rayos va a pasar al final.

**Bueno, todavía falta un poco más para saber la verdad… ¿Será bueno éste Itachi? ¿Será esta la misma realidad de Sasuke? Por algo Itachi le advirtió eso: que no confunda, que no presuponga… Y que tenga cuidado con lo que descubra. **

**Jo jo, cuanto misterio… Y todavía no quedó tampoco del todo claro por qué Itachi apareció en los sueños de Sasuke. No lo explicó del todo bien (en realidad sólo le dijo que siempre lo estaba observando… tan tierno *o*). Eso también ya se sabrá un poco mejor.**

¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, gracias por leer mis historias. Sortilegio ya terminó, así que puedes leerla tranquilamente xD.

**Está bastante interesante tu historia, pero sólo voy unos cuatro capítulos. La verdad que últimamente estoy tan ocupada con unos exámenes que dudo que pueda leerlo rápido, pero con paciencia lo haré. **

al parecer sakura sufre aún más que sasuke en este universo, y me alegra que el se este abriendo más a las cosas que solía sentir antes de dejarse hundirse por la oscuridad...

**Sip, no sé si lo notaron, pero en estos últimos capítulos la personalidad de Sasuke fue sutilmente modificada. Es como si de a poco volviera a ser lo que era antes, a recordar… y a sufrir, pero de otra forma. **

**En fin, son delicados los cambios que hago (como la preocupación de este capítulo por el cansancio de Sakura y demás).**

**Veamos como sigue esto, espero estar llevándola bien.**

Me encaaaantooooo! n.n Itachi apareciooo! (el es mio e.e) XDD

**Itachi es mío ¬¬ (ya que Sasuke es de Sakura… xD)**

Sasuke se esta enamorado de la saku de su tiempos.

**Yo no usaría esa palabra todavía… Pero que hay algo ahí, en el fondo de su subconsciente que saltó en esa escena de la luz… la hay. **

Como que.. va siempre lo tome asi yo, Sakura es la luz en la patetica vida de Sasuke! como que el extraña a esa Sakura.

**En este capi se explica un poco más lo que significaba ese sueño, pero…**

como que la necesitara, pero al mismo tiempo es muy orgulloso D: ...

pero bueno, es algo que no se puede cambiar.

**Yo no estaría tan segura.**

**Bueno gente, me voy yendo. Perdonen que esta vez haya tardado en subir, es altamente probable que siga atrasándome porque estoy rindiendo unas equivalencias de porquería en el colegio que me toman tiempo y ganas para hacer (tengo que presentar cuatro trabajos y demás…) Así que bueno, hasta la próxima, y déjenme un comentario ;)**


	12. Mi ángel de la guarda

**Uyyy esta vez si que me tardé, pero tengo una buena excusa: Nació mi sobrino, y estuve atareada desde entonces :D **

**¡Ayyy, es tan lindo! Una ternura... ¡Pero bueno! Sé que están ansiosos (espero xD) por leer este capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten y que no se me haya hecho demasiado corto :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Mi ángel de la guarda.<strong>

…_El calor era abrumador._

_¿Acaso era éste… su fin?_

Era sofocante, sentía la desesperación y la necesidad de despojarse de sus ropas. Respirar le era prácticamente imposible.

No podía ver nada… no podía escuchar tampoco.

…Y comenzaba a rendirse. Se sentía cada vez más débil, más caído. Necesitaba ayuda, y lo admitía. Por primera vez en su vida admitía que necesitaba una mano, aunque nadie pudiera oírlo y sólo sus pensamientos derrotados fueran los dueños de su cabeza.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos heridos por la extrema luz y el calor en espera de un alivio, buscando un poco de aire que lo llenara… Aunque era imposible.

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia, a salirse de sus propios sentidos…. Cuando sintió aquello.

Sintió que el oxigeno volvía a recorrer por sus pulmones y que respirar era ahora mucho más fácil. Tan, tan sencillo. Una fresca brisa recorría su cuerpo, y la desesperación de segundos antes desaparecía como si nada.

Entonces, sorprendido, abrió sus ojos lentamente, elevó su cabeza… y vio el rostro de un hombre.

El hombre no lo miraba a él, sino al frente. Ambos estaban en el suelo, arrodillados, y él lo estaba abrazando… como si lo estuviera protegiendo del fuego. Ese abrazo, por alguna extraña razón lo… aliviaban del abrumador calor.

Los musculosos brazos del extraño lo rodeaban suavemente.

Su cabello rubio era ondulado y largo hasta la finalización del cuello, y brillaba con la fuerte luz del fuego.

Sus ojos azules, grandes e iluminados miraban a la nada, con cierta indiferencia. Su piel reluciente era de un color rosado, normal, como un humano común y corriente… Pero a la vez tenía el aspecto de ser tersa y suave.

Su rostro era varonil y de una perfecta simetría.

Tenía el aspecto de ser alto y musculoso… y vestía extrañas ropas: Una camisa sin mangas, de color azul oscuro, con dos largas tiras cayendo del cuello de la camisa hasta el pantalón, que era gris oscuro… y en sus pies unas botas negras y cerradas llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas. En su cuello posaba un extraño collar color rojo con un objeto circular que poseía la inscripción con el número 107, y en su antebrazo derecho se relucía un brazalete del mismo color.

Pero entonces, luego de percatarse de todos esos extraños detalles, observó que una sombra se elevaba sobre su cabeza y entre las llamas. Miró, y buscó por encima de la cabeza de aquel extraño… hasta que encontró.

Encontró dos alas extensas y blancas que se elevaban desde su espalda, abriéndose majestuosamente.

Eran hermosas y relucientes, totalmente blancas y emplumadas desde el comienzo al final… Eran la perfección en sí misma.

¿Acaso… era un ángel?

–¿Las has visto ya? –habló el hombre por primera vez, con una atrayente y varonil voz, observándolo con sus capturantes ojos azules.

–¿Qué… eres…? –le preguntaba Sasuke titubeante.

–¿No es obvio? –le respondía él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

–¿Pero cómo…? ¿Eres acaso un ángel?

–Sep –le respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, desconcertando aún más a Sasuke–. Me llamo Tiago.

–¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo –le preguntaba una y otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El hombre le sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

–Yo era tu ángel.

–¿Eras? –le interrumpió Sasuke.

–No hay mucho tiempo, así que tendré que explicarlo rápido: Yo era tu ángel guardián. Lo fui hasta que tu hermano murió, cuando él ocupó mi lugar.

–¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano qué?

–El que viste anoche, Itachi. ¿Por qué crees que lo enviaron? ¿Por qué crees que te dijo que siempre está observándote?

Sasuke sacudía su cabeza procesando lo que acababa de enterarse.

–Cuando él murió, yo le cedí mi lugar a su alma, porque su deseo era siempre estar contigo y sabía que él podría protegerte… hasta cierto punto, claro. Sin embargo, no pensé que después de mi ida tu vida se iría tanto al traste –le informaba, ahora algo más serio–. Obsérvate, estás hecho un desastre. Destinos no intervienen con cualquiera, ¿sabes? Lo cual significa que tu vida es un asco. No es culpa de Itachi, es tu culpa, pero bueno, ese es otro tema –finalizaba suspirando con una sonrisa burlona. Su expresión era tan… liberal.

–Si eso es cierto… Si solías ser mi ángel, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora? ¿Por qué permitiste que todo lo malo me sucediera? –le preguntaba Sasuke en un desafiante tono.

Tiago dejó escapar unas carcajadas.

–Déjame responder primero tu segunda pregunta: Soy como el Destino; estoy para ayudar, no para controlar a nadie. Y respecto a tu primera pregunta… Pues ellas creyeron que yo sería el mejor para ayudarte en esta situación, no hay mucho que decir. Además, puede que ya no seas mi protegido, pero de vez en cuando te hecho una miradita… Y particularmente en este momento parecías necesitar mi ayuda antes de asfixiarte. Por cierto… ¿eres tarado o qué? –le decía el hombre con toda la confianza del mundo– Tu hermano te dijo que no presupongas cosas tan fácilmente, y fue eso exactamente lo que hiciste con ésta chica y sus habilidades de fuego que casi te cuestan la vida.

–¿Eh…? ¿Chica?

El chico sacudió su cabeza riendo graciosamente.

–Haku es una mujer en este mundo.

–Esto es demasiado –murmuraba Sasuke para sí mismo, pero Tiago lo oyó.

–Puede que tengas razón… Pero algo bueno deberá salir de todo esto, ¿no? –le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente… antes de desaparecer como si nada.

Así, sin previo aviso. Se fue, desapareció como el aire.

Sasuke, sorprendido, buscó con la mirada por todos lados, pero el fuego volvía a invadirlo fuertemente, y el oxigeno volvía a desaparecerse. Era como si aquel ángel tuviera un escudo con oxigeno a su alrededor cuando lo estaba abrazando. Pero ahora… el escudo ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto, Sakura corría a toda prisa por el bosque, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible.

Entonces, mientras corría, oyó unos reconocibles gritos y paró de inmediato, retrocediendo y escondiéndose entre los árboles.

Allí, en los adentros del bosque, vio a la hija de Tazuna y a Inari siendo acorralados por unos hombres corpulentos.

Inari se resistía y los hombres se burlaban de su debilidad latente.

En ese momento, Sakura saltó desde los arboles y apuñaló con sus kunais a todos los individuos.

–¿Están bien? –les preguntó.

Ellos asintieron, y la mujer con una preocupación enorme le habló.

–Los seguidores de Gatoh deben estar en el puente, debes ir a ayudar, ¡te lo ruego, que a mi padre no lo lastimen! –imploró la mujer con una gran ansiedad.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver sus ojos… era como…

…Era como si se recordara a sí misma. Se vio a sí misma en esa mujer, vio su rostro aquella noche. La desesperación y la ansiedad… los nervios… Era algo que no soportaba.

Y algo en ella le hizo salir corriendo de allí más rápido que antes para llegar en un segundo al puente.

A medida que iba acercándose más, la niebla se hacía la protagonista del lugar.

Sakura disminuía la velocidad ante aquel hecho, caminando con precaución. No podía ver nada y no sabía a dónde ir.

Comenzaba a recorrer con la mirada todo el perímetro cubierto de niebla, hasta que sintió un kunai pasarle velozmente por su lado. Entonces se corrió, precavida, y activó su sharingan.

Caminó un poco más en dirección del kunai, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos… y a medida que iba acercándose, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes.

Al final, llegó a un lugar donde tres siluetas luchaban. Allí la niebla ya no era tan espesa.

En un segundo pudo reconocerlos: Eran Naruto y Kakashi contra Zabuza, el enmascarado del otro día.

Tazuna estaba metros más lejos, y tanto su maestro como su compañero hacían todo lo posible por mantener al enemigo lejos.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Naruto inmediatamente de verla.

Entonces Zabuza se detuvo.

–Oh, vaya. Llegó tu única alumna mujer, Kakashi –le decía el hombre mientras bajaba su espada y la clavaba en el suelo.

Kakashi la miró rápidamente.

–Sasuke está en problemas, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Tazuna está en peligro –le decía rápido el sensei–. ¡Ayúdalo! –le ordenaba señalando donde su compañero estaba, a lo que ella asintió sin dudar y se dispuso a correr en dirección de Sasuke.

Zabuza hizo el amague de detenerla, pero Naruto se interpuso despidiendo un chakra más extraño de lo normal.

–Si quieres detenerla a ella, primero tendrás que detenerme a mí –lo amenazó con convicción en la voz. Zabuza retrocedió instintivamente y Kakashi se sorprendió al sentir tal chakra ser despedido por Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no podía ponerse de pie. Estaba en la misma situación de antes.

Y entonces, cuando creía que de nuevo todo estaba perdido, una ligera silueta se abrió paso desde el cielo, atravesando la fuerte capa de fuego que lo rodeaba.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? –balbuceó con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando e intentando reconocer a quien se había abierto paso.

Entonces el fuego se hizo menor, como si aquella persona hubiese hecho algo.

–¿ ¡Estás bien! ? –le gritaba, tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo.

Él la tomó y con tan sólo tocar su piel supo que era ella… Sakura.

–¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntaba Sasuke intentando mantenerse de pie.

–La distraje un segundo atacándola por detrás, y con eso pude ingresar aquí –le explicaba ella seria y con cierta preocupación, atenta a la situación y al próximo paso del enemigo.

–¿ ¡Pero eres idiota! ? –recriminaba él para sorpresa de Sakura– ¡Deberías haberte quedado afuera, aquí no tendrás oportunidad! ¡Yo estoy desde hace media hora aquí y apenas puedo respirar! –le gritaba con alteración y cierto enojo.

Ella abrió sus ojos ante la reacción de Sasuke, y al ver que no se calmaba lo tomó por los hombros bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido.

–Cálmate –le pedía mientras lo sacudía–. ¿Vas a acobardarte ahora? –le preguntaba en un desafiante tono peligroso.

Él se calló y la observó por un rato.

Entonces desde el cielo se abrió un agujero en la capa de fuego y se asomó alguien que flotaba… Era ella.

El fuego fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

–Veo que ambos tienen la misma motivación por proteger a Tazuna que yo tengo por luchar por el señor Zabuza –les decía con una sonrisa mientras bajaba en su dirección y ellos la esperaban en posición sin decir nada.

Haku observó a Sasuke con cierta sorpresa.

–¿Por qué estás vivo? –le preguntó directamente.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente sin responder. Sakura tampoco decía nada.

–No deberías estarlo –le seguía diciendo con el mismo tono.

–Quizás no te sea sencillo derrotarnos –respondió Sasuke al fin.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de la sorpresa.

–Eso es imposible. Si alguien es más fuerte que yo, entonces ya no seré útil como la herramienta de Zabuza –le dijo la joven con el mismo tono de indiferencia de siempre.

Sakura la miró sin entender a lo que se refería.

–¿Herramienta…? –le preguntó Sakura confundida y seria.

La mujer no le contestó; levanto uno de sus brazos para hacer un sello con una sola mano. Su habilidad era tan sorprendente que podría matarlos allí mismo.

Sasuke, recordando esto, tiró a Sakura enseguida a un costado… salvándola.

Porque inmediatamente de que su mano se elevó un centímetro, una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano se materializó de la nada, dirigiéndose a una increíble velocidad en su dirección.

Apenas pudieron esquivarla, y Sasuke llegó a quemarse el pie.

–Maldita sea –mascullaba Sasuke tocándose el pie.

–Su poder… es… –susurraba Sakura.

–Lo sé –le decía Sasuke incorporándose del suelo y tendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

Pero en realidad él ya no estaba seguro de lo que sabía. ¿Hasta cuándo podría sobrevivir en ese extraño mundo paralelo, con ese cuerpo, sin conocer que vendría?

No sabía nada ya. ¿Cuántas otras cosas serían diferentes también? ¿Cosas pequeñas o cosas vitales como la habilidad de Haku?

Tendría que comenzar a prestar más atención a los mensajes que le dejaban. Ya no podría presuponer tan fácilmente.

Algunas cosas serían parecidas, otras no tanto… O al menos eso le había dicho Luppita.

E Itachi había intentado advertírselo de nuevo. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba olvidando?

"_¡Cuidado!", _sintió en su interior, como un instinto. Así reaccionó y dejó de pensar, mirando a Haku que comenzaba a elevarsecomo antes.

–_Puertas del infierno_ –susurró la mujer, haciendo un veloz sello con la mano.

–¿Pero qué…? –murmuró Sasuke asombrado al ver que en el cielo algo ocurría.

En círculo, arriba de ellos, aparecían rectángulos de igual tamaño, separados por centímetros. Todos estaban elevados en el cielo, y parecían puertas o algo así.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke observaban deslumbrados como la mujer ingresaba en uno de los rectángulos, como si fuera la puerta a otro lado. Desapareció una vez ingresó y no entendían nada.

Entonces Sasuke recordó la técnica de los espejos del otro Haku. Él se escondía entre los espejos y los confundía, atacándolos por cualquier lado.

Miró hacia atrás sin dudarlo, temeroso de que atacara por detrás, pero no había nada.

–No presupongas cosas, no presupongas cosas… –se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

–¡Sasuke! –le gritó Sakura, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Volvió a voltearse, la mujer estaba allí, arriba, asomando la cabeza por una de las puertas rápida y ágilmente, sin siquiera parecer quemada o algo por el estilo. Era un jutsu más extraño que el de los espejos.

De repente sacó su mano y arrojó lo que parecieron ser unas agujas envenenadas. Lograron esquivarlas, y al tocar el suelo se percataron de que se derretían…

…No estaban envenenadas.

–Están hirviendo –dijo Sasuke al ver que salía humo de ellas y se derretían en un instante.

–Ella las toca como si nada, no la queman –decía Sakura observando con su sharingan como la mujer volvía a ingresar en la puerta–. Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que anticiparlos es…

–¿Imposible? –terminó Sasuke por ella.

Sakura lo miró un segundo con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a mirar al cielo.

–Sabes, no está mal admitir que no puedes… –iba a comenzar Sasuke cuando Sakura lo interrumpió abruptamente.

–¡Cuidado! –le gritó, empujándolo.

Sasuke cayó al suelo desorientado, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Entonces miró a su lado, y allí estaba Sakura, tirada a su lado de espaldas.

–¿Sakura…? –la llamaba, moviéndola. No reaccionaba.

En ese momento logró voltearla y tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo desintegrándose y derritiéndose dentro de su piel. El vapor que salía de la piel de Sakura era preocupante.

Inmediatamente intentó sacarle la aguja, que iba a destrozarle el brazo entero si no se la quitaba.

Cuando quiso tocarla, al tacto quitó su mano inmediatamente. Se quemó la piel incluso a un centímetro de tocarla.

Luego intentó sacársela de nuevo, soportando el terrible dolor del calor en su piel.

Gritó del dolor y tiró la aguja rápidamente antes de que se derritiera del todo en su propia mano, observando como en estado liquido era absorbida por la tierra.

Allí mismo miró a Sakura inmediatamente, preocupado.

La movió de un lado al otro, pero no reaccionaba y su brazo se veía algo mal.

–¡Sakura, Sakura! –la llamaba, pero la chica nada.

Entonces, Haku apareció de una de las puertas y sacó de allí su cuerpo entero, comenzando a bajar lentamente de los cielos.

–Es el fin de ambos –los amenazaba, bajando con cinco agujas en cada mano.

Sasuke comenzó a desesperar ante la venida de la enemiga, que parecía tan decidida a acabarlos.

–¡Sakura, despierta maldita sea! –le gritaba, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

La mujer seguía bajando…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? :D :D <strong>

**Espero que sí, de corazón. **

**¿Se esperaban que Haku fuera mujer? ¿O lo del ángel? Seguramente no, nadie sabe qué carajos pasa por mi voladora mente xD **

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Volverán a ayudarlo? ¿Sakura despertará? ¿Alguien morirá el próximo capítulo? ¿Cómo carajos derrotarán a una tipa tan jodida?**

** ¿...Naruto expulsará al zorro...? :D :D (sé que a nadie le interesa la última pregunta, Naruto está de adorno en los fics SS xDDDD)**

**En fin, a responder reviews se ha dicho:**

Hooolaaa! :DD

Bnno me eh leido todos los caps, y los amo *_*

Hubiera qerido dejarte un review antes, pero no se, no me dejaba la pagina, asi qe hize una cuenta, para poder escribirte y decirte qe amoo! tu fic n_n

**¡Gracias! Pero es raro lo del review, tengo para que me lleguen reviews de anónimos :O En fin, esta página es rara…**

jajaja y valla que me sorprendio qe Haku ahora tenga como jutsu el fuego , en  
>este mundo nada es lo qe parece, y es genial asi lo qe pensamos qe pasara, no<br>pasara o tal vez si, pero de manera un poco distinta.

**Jojojojo… Y me imagino la cara de todos ustedes ahora que se me ocurrió convertir a Haku en una chica (pero vamos, no estaba tan lejos de serlo xD**

¿Será su fin? ¡Noooooooooooo! Por favor, no :( aunque no creo, porque sino... pues te quedas sin personaje principal, ¿no? xDD

**Pero no, eso no sucederá nunca… ¿O si?**

¿Qué pasará? Eso sólo lo sabe tu cabecita que me tiene con los nervios de punta (¬¬) y no creo sacar mucho conjeturando al respecto

**Dudo que te esperaras lo del ángel Tiago :D**

¿como hará para (supongo que decía eso) salirse de esta? um... bueno, por algo es un Uchiha en realidad, no?

**Era, era un Uchiha. Ahora es un inútil :D, o bueno, muy parecido a uno xD.**

La conversación con Itachi... joder, es cómo hablar con mi psicóloga xD. Cada vez, más confusión, aunque algo de razón tiene al decirle que deje de engañarse a sí mismo (por el bien de todos)

**Mmm, me pregunto qué querrá decir Itachi con que deje de engañarse a sí mismo, qué…****Don't worry, todo se irá aclarando con el tiempo.**

Ahora, a mi comentario xD ¡! Lo ame xD Eso sería todo. Terminando el reporte desde el gimnasio de su colegio, se despide cordialmente: TemaLove16 xDD PD: No es una molestia, es casi una obligación, pues yo también escribo, y se lo que significa un review n_n

**Bueno, muchas gracias por el comentario :D****Y eso de que sea una obligación no es muy lindo de leer, pero bueno xDD****Por cierto, ¿en tu gimnasio hay internet? My God :D**

Amm.. me encanto en cap! terco sasuke (!), no escucho a su hermanito qe le dijo "No todo es igual y blablabla" , recién ahora está recapacitando un poco de las palabras que le lo salva verdad? Aww.. seria lindoo! Amm... ¡Feliz dia del padre! y... ITACHI ES MIO! e.e purrfis?

**Bueno, en realidad quien lo salvó fue Tiago. De no ser por él, estaría muerto asfixiado :O****Itachi es tuyo, Sasuke es mío, Sakura se jode xD**

cuando volveras a actualizar? (ojala ke pronto) sayo nos leemos luego

**Cuando pueda, que la tengo difícil con el maldito tiempo.**

Amo tu historia, no te lo había dicho? LA AMO, LA AMO, LA AMO! Estoy ansiosa por leer la continuación! Yeah! Sigue así ;D

**¡Ayyy muchas gracias! **** Espero que te siga gustando :D**

jijiji yo sospecho ke entre sakura e itachi hay mas que una simple relacion de hermanos se que es descabellado pero tengo esa ligera sospecha

**·_· ****Oh por Dios, haré de cuenta que no leí nada…**

me encanta esta historia es taan distinta a lo que he leido te felicito grasias por compartirla

**Gracias, me alegra leer que a alguien le parece diferente, porque es esa justamente la idea.**

Sasuke tiene orgullo, lo sabemos, Un ejemploen este mometno en el tiempo verdadero, el comosiempre capz que debe estar ignorando a Sakura D: pero Destino estan haciendo pagar por lo qe hizo Sasuke D: pero bueno.

**Sí, es orgulloso… demasiado. Y tanto lo es, que no puede perdonarse todavía a sí mismo, y aunque haya sido rescatado por Naruto, aún hay parte de aquella oscuridad en su corazón que justamente Destino y compañía intentan sacar, y hacerle ver algo más a Sasuke. No sé si quieran hacerlo pagar, pero como dijo Itachi: Es necesario.**

wow lo de Haku con sus tecnicas de fuego no me lo esperaba. Pobre Sasuke se le ha complicado mas la situacion. Por cierto me encanta tu historia esta super!

**Gracias :D Ya habrán otras cosas que no te esperabas y que pondré :D**

Comienza la pelea y Sakura donde esta... Y por lo visto las tecnicas si pueden cambiar...

**Todo puede cambiar jujuju**

D: HAKU TIENE NINJUTSU DE FUEGO EN LUGAR DE HIELO? D: WTF? jaja vaya que tenia razon itachi.. es muy diferente todo :/

**No es que las cosas sean totalmente diferentes. Muchas se mantienen intactas.**

te tardaste muchooo! jajaj oocs no xd continualo pronto! :D mariaana-chan! Cuidate

**Si, y esta vez también me tardé un montón, más de lo normal. Pido disculpas por eso.**

hola! waaa me gusto mucho este capi parece que las cosas no son como sasuke lo recordab eso le dara una leccion...

**Sip, la desesperación ante no saber qué pasará comienza a afectarlo.**

**Bueno gente, no sé por qué pero como que se me achicaron las letras (quizás cuando envíe el capítulo a publicarse se agranden de nuevo). **

**Esta página me tiene harta ¬¬**

**En fin, esperen al próximo que empezará a ponerse más bueno :D :D Más emoción y eso. ****¡Gracias a todos los que envían sus dulces palabras! ¡Los leo a todos y los tengo muy en cuenta! Como siempre digo: Son mi inspiración a seguir... Así que... ¡Nos vemos!**

**Besos y buena semana a todo el mundo... espero sus opiniones/preguntas/sugerencias/quejasconrespetocofcof muy pronto :DDD**


	13. Respira dentro de mí

**Hola gente, ¿cómo andan...? Yo bien, y feliz porque nació el domingo pasado mi otro sobrino, (si... soy tía por dos :D) y les traigo este capítulo para que lean y disfruten. **

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero teniendo que rendir equivalencias en el colegio no sé si pueda. Ya dentro de poco esa tortura será parte del pasado, así que no veo la hora de sacarme esos asquerosos examenes de encima...**

**Pero bueno, este capítulo se vino cargado con algunas sorpresitas que espero que les gusten... jojojo... **

**Ya verán. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13: Respira dentro de mí.<strong>

Los bruscos movimientos de Sasuke hicieron que los oscuros ojos de la chica se abrieran de golpe.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo que no tenía herido y la levantó en un segundo.

Inmediatamente de eso rompió parte inferior de su camisa azul y agarró bruscamente el brazo quemado de Sakura, que gimió un poco del dolor, pero no se resistió a la rápida ayuda del compañero.

La vendó un poco y le hizo un nudo; eso bastaría por el momento. La quemadura era más grande de lo normal, pero no letal.

Después de eso, Sasuke observó como lentamente Haku seguía bajando en dirección a ellos, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa ni miedo de asesinarlos.

–No sé como derrotarla –le dijo en un temeroso tono de voz el Uchiha–. Está fuera de mis manos.

Sakura lo miró algo asombrada y se quedó pensando un breve momento. Luego abrió la boca.

–Intentaré algo –le comunicó mientras elevaba las manos en dirección a su boca.

…Sasuke reconoció dicha posición instantáneamente.

–¡Katon, Gökakyö no Jutsu! –gritó, expulsando de sus femeninos labios una gran bola de fuego en dirección a la enemiga.

Sasuke observó perplejo la técnica que pertenecía a su familia y que ahora formaba parte de Sakura.

En sus ojos un peligroso brillo ocasionado por el fuego pudo verse, y Sasuke supo al ver la convicción y valentía de Sakura al atacar que por sus venas realmente corría sangre Uchiha.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Haku había sido, increíblemente, herida.

La velocidad de Sakura no igualaba la de la prodigio Haku, pero había llegado a darle en una parte de su mano.

La enemiga retrocedió sin dudarlo, volviendo a meterse en una de las puertas de fuego.

–Le di –dijo Sakura recordando la quemadura que acababa de proporcionarle a la mujer.

–Sólo es inmune a sus propias técnicas de fuego –respondió Sasuke sorprendido por la audacia de Sakura.

Ella realmente pensaba como una Uchiha; calculadora e inteligente.

–Saldrá en cualquier momento –le decía ella, mirando a todos lados para prevenirse de un ataque mortal.

–Necesitamos un plan –informaba Sasuke mirando hacia arriba, buscándola también.

Entonces se pudo ver como comenzaba a asomarse una silueta de una de las puertas; ella estaba saliendo de nuevo.

–¡Distráela! –le gritó Sakura a Sasuke, a lo que él la miró extrañado.

–¿Cómo? –le preguntó él desconcertado.

–¡No lo sé, sólo necesito una distracción! –le ordenaba ella cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera concentrando chakra.

Sasuke comprendió que debía hacer algo.

Concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra posible en sus pies y tomó impulso para saltar alto.

Así, se elevó alto por los cielos hasta casi alcanzar a la mujer que se quedó perpleja observando la maniobra del ninja.

Cuando la estaba por alcanzar, concentró en el aire chakra en su puño derecho, para darle un golpe.

Haku se movió por instinto, metiéndose en la puerta y saliendo por la de atrás. En cuanto se hubo asomado, Sakura apareció en el aire realizando rápidamente un reconocible sello.

–¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! –gritó, expulsando de su boca varias bolas de fuego seguidas y en dirección a la mujer, que no había terminado de asomarse y no tuvo tiempo de escapar. Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando observó la forma en que Sakura había aprendido a dominar dicha técnica de nivel chounnin con tanta facilidad.

En ese momento todas las puertas de fuego que ella usaba para transportarse a gran velocidad desaparecieron, se esfumaron como si nada.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció sin fuerzas, cayendo al suelo junto con Sakura, que cayó de pie.

Sasuke, que ya estaba abajo, observó el cuerpo de la mujer tirado, sin energía.

–¿Estará muerta? –preguntó Sakura, que ya no tenía su sharingan activado.

Sasuke se acercó con precaución al cuerpo que ahí yacía, y se arrodilló a su lado para tocar su piel y buscarle pulso.

Realmente no sintió nada. Ni pulso, ni respiración, nada. No podía creerlo, con lo que les había costado mantenerse con vida la vez anterior a Naruto y a él…

Se volvió a levantar, para ir con Sakura, dejando atrás lo que era ahora un cadáver.

–No tiene pulso –le dijo a Sakura, mirándola a los ojos y dándole la espalda a la mujer.

Sakura sonrió con arrogancia y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se disolvió en un instante cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró a Sasuke. Una horrible expresión de miedo se posó en sus ojos cuando se abrieron como platos y su piel se palideció, observando algo que era simplemente increíble.

Sasuke paró en seco cuando la vio, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo miraba a él, sino a lo que había detrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta algo temblante y temeroso… y la vio.

Haku, con sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos sin expresión alguna, estaba de pie, justo detrás de él.

Se quedó inmovilizado, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque ella lo tomó por los hombros, lo miró a los ojos, y abrió sus labios lerdamente.

–Muere –le susurró.

Sasuke iba a hacer algo, a concentrar su chakra, a alejarla… pero no pudo.

Todo su cuerpo se congeló ante lo que sucedió: Ella acercó su cabeza a la de él… y unió sus labios.

Lo besó, y Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo?

No podía moverse, y lo que comenzó como un simple roce se convirtió en una acalorada y sofocante sensación en un microsegundo, pero él no podía moverse y de pronto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Era como si por su garganta corriera una corriente de aire caliente que impedía el paso del oxigeno.

No podía respirar… la vista se le nublaba… ¿acaso le estaba… succionando el oxigeno?

Y entonces, cuando creyó que ya todo estaba perdido… sintió algo.

–¡Déjalo! –oyó gritar a alguien antes de sentir que lo tomaban de la espalda y arrojaban lejos.

Sintió el golpe, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaba tirado en el suelo, a metros de ahí.

Todo era tan confuso que intentó abrir los ojos, ya respirando un poco mejor.

Miró en dirección a la mujer y vio que Sakura estaba allí; ella lo había salvado.

La chica intentó luchar contra la mujer; pero fue imposible. De alguna forma ella la agarró y a Sakura le fue imposible escapar. Era algún tipo de jutsu definitivo o algo así. Las técnicas de Haku eran muy diferentes a las del chico con el que él peleó alguna vez.

Sasuke estaba por cerrar sus ojos definitivamente, cuando vio por última vez como a Sakura le estaba succionando el oxigeno igual que a él minutos antes.

…Y entonces, todo se oscureció. Era como si estuviera en el medio de un cuarto oscuro, perdido.

¿Había perdido la conciencia o estaba muerto? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

–¿Vas a dejarla morir? –oyó decir a alguien en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Se dio vuelta por inercia, pero no logró ver nada.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó mirando al vacio.

–Soy tú –le respondió, esta vez viniendo la voz desde otra dirección.

Cuando le dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que la voz que le respondía era igual a la de él.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que soy tu inner, estúpido.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, intentando procesar las palabras de aquel extraño ser. Luego un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza y se percató de un importante detalle.

–Sakura tenía una doble personalidad… era algo que expresaba todo lo que ella no podía decir en la realidad –se decía a sí mismo, pensante–. Tú… ¿era tu voz la que escuchaba cuando estaba en peligro Sakura? ¿O yo?

–Sí. Soy tu subconsciente, tu instinto. Era yo quien te ordenaba actuar rápidamente en las peores situaciones –le informaba aquel ser.

Un suspiro se escuchó, a lo lejos. Como si aquél Sasuke inner estuviera rezongando por algo.

–¿Tú nunca escuchas nada de lo que te dicen? –le preguntó de mala gana.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Adeleinne fue muy clara, pero tú necesitas que te lo expliquen varias veces para que lo entiendas… ¿Cierto?

Sasuke se quedó pensando por un minuto, haciendo memoria de la vez en que aquella mujer apareció ante sus ojos.

"_Jamás buscas la verdadera respuesta dentro de ti mismo", _oyó en su cabeza resonar.

–¿Se supone que tú vas a darme alguna respuesta? –le preguntó confundido.

–La respuesta eres tú mismo. Yo no puedo hacer más que hablarte desde tu subconsciente para que escuches a tu instinto interior y hagas lo que tienes que hacer cuando lo tienes que hacer –le decía la voz–. Así que, ¿vas a dejarla morir? Ella te salvó tu maldita vida. ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer al respecto, tarado? –le preguntaba con cierta seriedad.

–Ella se puso en frente mío y me arrojó… Estoy vivo por ella… –susurraba Sasuke– Tengo que regresar –le decía a su inner.

–¿Cómo? No te escuché.

–Dije que quiero regresar –volvió a decir Sasuke.

–¿Eh? –le preguntaba por segunda vez aquel ser.

–¡Dije que quiero regresar! –gritó, y una risa burlona se oyó.

–Ok, no tienes que ponerte gritón –le respondió en forma de burla.

Seguidamente de eso, una enorme luz se abrió paso. Era tan grande que los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron por instinto.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya estaba en la realidad.

Se levantó sin siquiera pensarlo y vio que en frente suyo yacía Sakura y a su lado estaba de pie, observándola, Haku.

Un repentino calor recorrió sus venas y sintió como la furia era la dueña de su ser. Odio, odio y más odio era todo lo que sentía.

Verla tan tranquila, observando el cuerpo de su compañera hizo que se desatara en él una implacable locura.

No dudó en correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, que ni siquiera llegó a mirar o a esquivar el ataque que Sasuke le dio.

Un puñetazo la hizo volar cien metros, y luego volvió a correr a ella, gritando a todo pulmón.

–¡Bastarda! –le gritó, con una tremenda e increíble furia, antes de darle una patada que la hizo arrastrarse por todo el perímetro.

Se quedó observándola, respirando rápida y eufóricamente por la adrenalina que lo recorría.

La mujer se arrastró unos centímetros y se levantó temblante, casi sin fuerzas. No parecía tener intenciones de defenderse

–¿ ¡Qué mierda le hiciste! ? –le gritó con ira.

–Es un jutsu definitivo… que… –la mujer tosió y volvió a hablar–…quita casi todo mi chakra… consta en una técnica que manda desde mi chakra especial… grandes y poderosas corrientes de aire caliente… que van directamente a los pulmones… –explicaba la mujer, intentando mantenerse de pie.

Sasuke sintió que perdía la paciencia.

Caminó hacia el frente de ella, la agarró del cuello y la subió alto, mirándola con un brillo asesino en los ojos… ella lo miró, y como si estuviera loca o algo por el estilo, sonrió con la mayor simpatía del mundo.

–Mátame si quieres... en este estado ya no sirvo como la herramienta del señor Zabuza.

Sasuke la miró, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

La arrojó al suelo, dejándola a atrás.

–No vales la pena –le dijo, mirándola por última vez y corriendo hacia Sakura.

Cuando se acercó a ella, frenó de golpe y se tiró de rodillas a su lado, buscándole pulso desesperadamente.

Comenzó a jadear cuando lo que encontró era tan débil que parecía apagarse en cualquier segundo.

Su respiración pendía de un hilo, y cada segundo que pasaba su corazón palpitaba más lento.

Sasuke comenzó a pensar con rapidez, y el tiempo se le acababa.

¿Qué hacía sin conocimientos de ninja medico en una situación así? ¿Qué le habían enseñado antes de ser un Anbu?

–Respiración boca a boca –murmuró.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, inclinó la cabeza de Sakura hacia atrás, jaló su quijada hacia delante y con dos de sus dedos tapó la nariz de la joven.

Asomó su propia cabeza hacia la de ella y, con cuidado y temeroso de lastimarla, selló ambos labios de la manera más suave y tierna que pudo salirle.

En el preciso instante que sintió ambas pieles chocarse, cerró sus ojos y sintió que su ritmo cardiaco y su presión arterial se elevaban por las nubes.

Exhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y la expulsó dentro de ella, llenando sus débiles pulmones de aire nuevamente, oxigenando con su propio aire el cuerpo de la joven.

Ella aún no despertaba, y separó sus labios cinco segundos para volver a repetir el proceso.

Iba a hacerlo por tercera vez.

Se alejó unos pocos centímetros de ella, observando su rostro inconsciente.

Volvió a acercarse, esta vez un poco más ansioso por su despertar.

Cuando estaba a apenas un centímetro de tocar sus finos labios, ella abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

Se levantó, por instinto, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke.

Al hacerlo tan violentamente por el abrupto despertar y la repentina oxigenación, chocó sin siquiera quererlo sus labios con los de él.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante el acto.

Sasuke cayó de espaldas y Sakura cayó sobre él.


	14. La extraña de la fotografía

**¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron? No saben cómo los extrañé yo, por Dios, los exámenes fueron un real sufrimiento.**

**Pero ahora estoy tan feliz de habermelos sacado de encima (y los aprobé además :D) y de poder seguir escribiendo con libertad y pasión.**

**No dejaré este fanfic hasta que lo termine, espero que todos lo sepan ^^.**

**Bueno, y por otro lado quería comentarles una cosa que no dije en el capítulo anterior. **

**Tocando y probando solucioné el problema de no poder responder reviews de manera personal , y ahora puedo hacerlo vía mail sin ningún problema (menos con los anónimos, claro está).**

**Así que decidí dejar el método que había implementado en los primeros capítulos.**

**Y de la misma forma en que pudimos encontrarle el lado positivo a ese tipo de plan de responder reviews en el capítulo, encontremosle el positivo a este. **

**Piensenlo, la cosa será mucho más personal y práctica, y de paso me ahorra a mí MUCHO tiempo. **

**En fin, para mí es mejor y disculpen a los que les gustaba el otro método, pero además me di cuenta de que a muchas personas ya les empezaba a molestar leerlo todo al final del capítulo... algunas personas me hicieron una que otra mención al respecto (no diré nombres^^).**

**Y dejando esta aclaración de lado para que no piensen que ya no me importan ni nada, (lo dije y lo repito, ustedes son una alegría para mí y agradezco TODOS los reviews que recibo :D) les dejo el capítulo.**

**PD: Faaaaaahhh... 14 ya, quién lo diría...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: La extraña de la fotografía.<strong>

Ella se separó rápidamente, totalmente perpleja, con un notorio enrojecimiento y las pupilas dilatadas por lo ocurrido.

–¡Maldición! –gritó, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sasuke se quedó tirado en el suelo, reflexionando totalmente sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía fuera de órbita, y sus mejillas estaban rojas sin que él lo hubiera notado siquiera.

–Demonios –masculló al cabo de unos segundo, levantándose él también.

Ninguno podía mirarse las caras de forma directa. No sabían si era por orgullo o por vergüenza, pero no podían.

De repente Sakura se sintió débil y sus piernas se doblaron, cayendo al suelo. Comenzó a toser efusivamente y a hiperventilar

Sasuke se apresuró en su ayuda, olvidando el hecho anterior.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él, sosteniéndola y colocándola en su espalda para llevarla a cuestas.

–Usé demasiado chakra –dijo ella, con la voz algo quebradiza, pero notablemente mejor. Luego sacudió su cabeza, confundida–. ¿Por qué… no estoy muerta?

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda hasta la nuca. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta? Buena pregunta…

–Creo que ella no quería matarte del todo… No era tan mala después de todo –le dijo cabizbajo, y luego la miró con un brillo triste en los ojos–. Gracias por lo que hiciste –le dijo Sasuke con remordimiento en la voz–. Por mi culpa casi te mueres.

Sakura se mostró algo sorprendida de escuchar eso.

–No –le interrumpió ella, dejándolo sorprendido y haciéndolo callar–. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte –le dijo en un extraño tono de voz, uno que no había oído en ella antes. Por un momento creyó oír a su antigua compañera Sakura Haruno… Pero no era ella, y su subconsciente ya le había advertido que no las confundiera.

–Somos equipo –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo y comenzando a caminar con ella en su espalda.

Extrañamente, a Sasuke le dio la sensación de que ella también estaba sonriendo.

–Lo sé –le dijo la chica, y luego ninguno dijo más nada.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la neblina, donde se suponía que estaban Kakashi y Naruto.

–¿Dónde está esa mujer? –le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke al ver que su cuerpo no estaba.

–No lo sé –respondió él–, pero ella creyó que su vida no valía nada si no podía servir como la herramienta más poderosa de Zabuza, quien la acogió cuando era pequeña… cuando nadie más estaba para ella –finalizó, pensando con melancolía y recordando su expresión al decirle que prefería morir antes que vivir sin ser la herramienta que deseaba ser.

En parte, se recordaba a sí mismo, cuando todos hablaban a sus espaldas de la muerte de su clan… como si todo fuera una maldición. Como si ser un Uchiha fuese un honor y al mismo tiempo una cruel maldición… al igual que Haku, cuando todos lo odiaban por la sangre especial que llevaba. Y pensaba que probablemente Sakura estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo en ese momento.

Quizás ella era la única persona que podía realmente entenderlo en esos instantes.

–No hay tanta niebla –le dijo Sakura, sorprendida, observando como se iba disipando rápidamente todo rastro de nubosidad.

Sasuke miró a los alrededores, comprobando que ella estaba en lo cierto… ¿Pero por qué?

Caminó más rápido, dirigiéndose hacia donde se suponía que estaban el sensei y Naruto luchando contra Zabuza.

A lo lejos se los veían, ambos estaban junto con Tazuna, observando el suelo, como si allí hubiera algo.

Naruto se precipitó a ellos cuando los vio. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y Kakashi estaba igual. Ambos habían tenido una lucha tan ardua y letal como las de ellos.

–Me alegra que estén vivos –les dijo a ambos–. No podíamos ayudarlos.

Sasuke observó el suelo nuevamente, ignorando a Naruto. Allí la niebla todavía se hallaba, pero pronto comenzó a disolverse en el aire, dejando ver los cuerpos que allí yacían.

–¿Qué…? –susurró Sakura.

…Zabuza y Haku estaban allí dándose la mano, mirándose a los ojos por ultima vez… Pero en realidad era Zabuza quien la miraba, porque aunque sus ojos permanecían abiertos, ella ya había pasado al otro mundo.

–Kakashi iba a dar el golpe final, pero esa mujer se interpuso y salvó a Zabuza…ambos eran compañeros, y antes de morir ella le dijo que lo amaba y que sentía no poder seguir siéndole útil como un arma –Naruto cerró sus ojos con indignación, con enojo, y luego los abrió para volver a hablar–. Luego apareció ese tipo, Gatoh con sus secuaces… y Zabuza los derrotó a todos, matando a Gatoh… Su último deseo fue morir al lado de ella, su compañera –finalizó Naruto en un suspiro, observando la escena nuevamente.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se quedaron callados ante lo que Naruto acababa de decirles, mirando el evidente sentimiento de tristeza que poblaba en el rostro de aquel hombre.

¿Podía ser que hasta el peor asesino, el peor pecador, pudiera darse el derecho de sentir amor por alguien? Era eso lo que Sasuke se preguntaba, mientras elevaba su cabeza al cielo y miraba las nubes que lo cubrían moverse, dejando pasar la luz e iluminar los rostros de los compañeros muertos.

Zabuza ya había cerrado sus ojos en el momento en que la luz había chocado su cara, y tras un minuto de silencio y de respeto, todos dispusieron a llevarse los cuerpos de los enemigos.

Se despidieron de Tazuna y su familia, y el puente llevaba el nombre de Naruto ahora, como un símbolo de lo que el grupo había hecho por él.

Antes de irse, visitaron por última vez la tumba de los primeros enemigos del equipo, quienes Sasuke sabía que habían marcado un cambio importante en sus vidas… O al menos en las vidas de Naruto y Sakura.

En aquel entonces, el encuentro con Haku había permitido a Naruto ver el verdadero camino ninja y marcar el comienzo de una amistad fraternal con Sasuke…

Sin embargo, era evidente que esta vez el cambio había sido en otro nivel.

–Jamás seré un arma, la de nadie. Serán mis deseos y voluntades los que seguiré, lo juro sobre esta tumba –decía Naruto con una increíble convicción y seriedad, la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver… Pero verlo diciendo tales palabras con la mentalidad de apenas un niño le hacía recordar por qué se había convertido en su hermano.

Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio sin decir nada, hasta que el sensei dibujó una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro y habló.

–Eres un todo un caso, Naruto –le dijo, mirando al ocaso que podía verse desde la colina en la que estaban.

Todos voltearon a ver el ocaso junto con Kakashi, sonriendo con una paz que no habían encontrado los últimos días. Incluso Sakura, y Sasuke se percató de ese hecho.

Esta vez también había surgido una convicción dentro de Naruto de no ser como Haku, pero… el lazo que se había forjado, aunque era delgado y débil, era entre Sasuke y Sakura…

…Y esto era simplemente el comienzo.

Al fin, decidieron partir a casa… sin saber lo que les esperaba.

La luna se abría paso entre la noche e iluminaba las casas de los ninjas descansando. No había mucho movimiento; eran uno de los pocos en regresar a esas horas y un día de semana.

Kakashi tomó un rumbo diferente al del grupo ni bien entraron por las puertas de la aldea, pues tenía asuntos importantes que hablar con el hokage respecto a la misión… y a los exámenes chounnin que se aproximaban.

Los demás ignoraron esta acción y siguieron adentrándose en su hogar.

–¿Quieren ir a comer ramen? –les preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa luminosa a sus dos compañeros a medida que caminaban por Konoha.

Sakura lo ignoró totalmente y cambió de rumbo sin decir nada, a su casa.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba de espaldas alejándose tranquilamente por el sendero a su hogar, se pudo oír su voz.

–Adiós, yo me voy a casa –les dijo, dejándolos asombrados.

Era la primera vez que siquiera se despedía como una persona medianamente normal.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola.

–Que tenebrosa es –murmuró Naruto temblando, y luego miró a Sasuke cambiando su expresión de miedo a una alegre–. ¿Quieres ir tú? –le preguntó entusiasmado.

–Joder… hay algunas cosas que no cambian ni en mundos paralelos –refunfuñó Sasuke con una mano en la cabeza. Iba a negarse, pero luego vio el brillo en los ojos de Naruto–. Diablos… está bien, vamos –le respondió, y ambos fueron rápidamente al puesto del ramen.

Estaba el mismo hombre de siempre allí, atendiendo.

Naruto pidió dos tasas de ramen para ambos, y mientras comía intentaba hablar torpemente de tonterías…

Hasta que, sorpresivamente, dejó el plato a un lado y se puso algo serio.

–¿Qué pasó con Sakura mientras luchaban contra Haku? –le preguntó, de la nada.

Sasuke lo miró sobrecogido.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

Naruto sonrió.

–Porque volvieron algo diferentes de allí. Ella… incluso nos saludó al irse.

Una imagen pasajera cruzó su cabeza. Aquel roce de labios había sido realmente extraño. No podía decir lo que en verdad había sentido en ese momento… después de todo ella no dejaba de ser una niña de doce años y él un adulto de veintisiete años en su cabeza.

–Trabajamos como un verdadero equipo… Y nos ayudamos mutuamente, como lo hicimos tú y yo en aquel entonces –le dijo, haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos.

Se tomó cinco cucharadas de ramen y luego volvió a mirarlo, seriamente.

–Oye… –le murmuró– ¿Cómo soy yo… allí, de donde tú vienes? –le preguntó con algo de ansiedad en los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miró pensante, aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. O al menos sabía que iba a preguntársela algún día, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar qué responder.

¿Sería conveniente adelantarle detalles? ¿Que sería hokage? ¿Con quién estaba casado? ¿Quién había sido su padre? ¿Su madre? ¿La verdad de Konoha?

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Sasuke, indeciso de qué contestar.

Naruto sonrió melancólicamente.

–¿Seré algún día… hokage? –le preguntó arrastrando la mirada hacia el plato.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, sin saber qué contestar… pero luego abrió la boca.

–Descúbrelo por ti mismo –le contestó sin mirarlo, seriamente. Naruto lo observó sorprendido–. Crece, madura y trabaja duro. Así es como siempre has sido. Jamás dejes de ser así, y nunca olvides el poder que tienes. No hablo del zorro que llevas dentro; hablo de tu convicción, de tu corazón. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas ni en ti mismo ni en nadie, porque serás capaz de cambiar el mundo algún día –Sasuke suspiró y luego lo miró, con una madurez que era notoria, con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba que no tenía doce años sino la experiencia de un hombre de 27–. No será sencillo, nada lo es. Sufrirás, pasarás por muchos obstáculos y conocerás a mucha gente inmerecedora de vivir… Pero siempre mantente de pie, busca la luz y no caigas… Porque gracias a ello algún día serás capaz de mirar a todos desde una colina, y ser llamado héroe –finalizó, dejando a Naruto asombrado por las palabras, sin decir nada.

Se movió de su asiento y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. Naruto aún no le contestaba nada, estaba pensando.

–No necesitas que yo te diga eso, de todas formas. Tú sabes bien todo lo que acabo de decirte, pero nunca está de más que alguien más te lo recuerde –le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió como nunca antes mientras él se alejaba del puesto del ramen para ir a casa.

–Sasuke –lo llamó, sorpresivamente.

Éste se dio vuelta por instinto, observando al rubio regalarle una sonrisa.

–Deberías leer el diario del verdadero Sasuke –el nuevo Haruno lo miró sin comprender, pero luego entendió que se refería al Sasuke de ese mundo.

–¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó, inquieto.

Naruto esbozó su más grande sonrisa.

–Descúbrelo por ti mismo –le dijo sin más, dándose vuelta de nuevo a su plato para comer ramen.

Sasuke se quedó algo perplejo ante el comentario con el doble sentido, pero luego sonrió y se dirigió a casa.

El camino estaba desolado, ya era tarde. La gente dormía y algunos pocos guardias caminaban por ahí.

Estaba caminando, sin pensar en muchas cosas, disfrutando del silencio por un momento… cuando vio la casa.

No, no su casa; la casa de su familia.

…Y es que se había equivocado de camino.

Sin darse cuenta, por inercia, tomó el camino que iba al otro lado, a la residencia de los Uchihas.

Cuando llegó allí, paró en seco, mirando el lugar desolado; sin vida, sin nadie.

Hacía años que no caminaba por allí, y el ver ese lugar, donde todo había comenzado, hizo que un escalofrío terrorífico recorriera su espalda y que viera las imágenes de su familia siendo asesinada pasar por su cabeza como si se tratara de una cruel película de terror.

…Cosas así no se superan nunca del todo, pensaba el joven.

Decidió acercarse a una de las ventanas de la casa, para observar a escurridizas lo que había dentro.

La ventana daba a la habitación de Sakura… Y allí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, durmiendo.

Se quedó mirándola un rato, pues dormida se veía rara… callada, pacifica. Normal.

Cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos sin conocerla jamás podría imaginar que en realidad se trataba de una vengadora deseosa de sangre, golpeada por la vida y presionada por la oscuridad de sus traumas.

Luego dejó de mirarla para observar a los alrededores, y las cosas eran tan parecidas a las que él tenía a su edad que le dio algo de nostalgia verlo todo allí. Se sorprendió de ver la fotografía del equipo, una que se habían tomado el primer día….

Ella la tenía enmarcada, como si de una especie de tesoro se trataba. No podía culparla… Él había hecho lo mismo en aquel entonces, pero nunca se lo había confesado a nadie.

Aquellas debilidades no eran dignas de un vengador.

Recurrió lentamente su mirada por el escritorio donde había cuadros de mesa, intentando divisar los rostros de las personas que se encontraban en las fotografías.

No podía verlos bien… Pero extrañamente fue capaz de notar las diferencias entre la familia de ella y la de él.

Había un cuadro donde parecía estar toda la familia. Estaba su padre, una mujer de cabellos rosados… Su madre. Sí, porque en aquel mundo su madre se había casado con Fugaku, y Mikoto con el padre de Sakura.

Claro, resultaba evidente ahora que lo pensaba… pura lógica. En fin… ahora lo más raro venía.

Al lado de los padres de Sakura había un chico… Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ver quién demonios era el chico.

–¿Itachi…? –susurró.

Entonces, después de segundos de esfuerzos visuales… lo vio.

Era tan parecido que daba miedo. El color de su piel, la forma simétrica de su rostro, sus ojos rasgados… Incluso aquellas marcas tan características que se encontraban debajo de sus parpados.

Sasuke pensaba que eran iguales, hasta que vio el color de su cabello. No era negro como el de su hermano, era de un color castaño, un poco rojizo… Sin embargo, prácticamente igual de largo.

Pero… su expresión… No parecía feliz. Parecía algo triste, enojado, como si le disgustara estar ahí.

Y al lado de él… una muchacha.

–¿Pero quién…? –se preguntaba Sasuke al percatarse de su presencia.

En esa fotografía aparentaba la edad de Sakura actualmente… Unos doce o trece años, al igual que aquel Itachi. Su cabello era largo, bonito… y rosado. Sonreía enormemente a pesar del rostro de Itachi, y los padres de Sakura también sonreían.

–¿Quién está allí? –oyó de repente.

Sasuke se alejó de la ventana de un salto, sobresaltado por lo que acababa de oír.

Se escondió tras un árbol cercano con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

Se asomó a ver quién lo había sobresaltado así, y encontró a Sakura en la ventana abierta, observando con cara de cansancio hacia el exterior.

–Al demonio –dijo, y luego cerró la ventana para volver a dormir.

–Mejor me largo –se dijo a sí mismo dándose media vuelta a casa.

Mientras iba caminando, recordaba el rostro de aquella persona. No pudo verla del todo bien, pero era muy parecida a Sakura… ¿Quién demonios era?

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en casa. Ingresó por la puerta en silencio, esperando que no hubiera nadie allí…

…Pero se equivocó.

–¿Dónde estuviste? –le preguntaba su madre con un importante tono de preocupación.

–¡No puedes llegar a estas horas de la madrugada! –le gritó su padre con una evidente razón.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado… sin saber qué decir. ¿Acaso ellos… lo habían estado esperando?

A él nunca lo esperaban. Estaba acostumbrado a volver a casa y encontrar sólo la oscuridad y la soledad como su compañera.

Pero ellos… parecían tan preocupados.

Se sintió extraño.

–¿No vas a decirnos donde estuviste? –le preguntó su madre aún preocupada.

–¿Estuvieron hasta estas horas… sólo esperándome a mí?

Sus padres lo miraron evidentemente confundidos.

–Por supuesto, eres nuestro hijo –le contestó su padre con los ojos cerrados en expresión reproche–. Tu sensei nos envió una carta comunicándonos que volverías hoy temprano, pero nunca llegaste…

Sasuke se quedó helado. Sintió que un sorpresivo calor llegaba a su pecho y se quedaba allí… como si un vacío hubiese sido llenado repentinamente.

–Así que… Kakashi les avisaba a los padres de Sakura cuando volvería… –susurró Sasuke.

–¿Um? ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? –le preguntó Mikoto confundida.

–Na… Nada. Disculpa que llegara tarde, mamá –le dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

–Espera.

Sasuke se dio vuelta inmediatamente, parando en seco.

Su padre lo estaba mirando con desaprobación.

–¿Qué hay de mí? –le preguntó, molesto.

Sasuke se quedó callado por un largo minuto, sólo mirándolo.

–Yo… Lo siento –murmuró, corriendo la mirada y subiendo rápido a su cuarto, como evitándolo.

…No podía tratarlo como a su padre aún.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo, callados y con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se quitó el calzado, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama… esa misión había sido exhaustiva.

Pensó en aquel padre que tenía ahora, pero no lo veía como a alguien de la familia. Todo esto era muy repentino para él.

De repente, mientras pensaba en eso, recordó lo que le dijo Naruto.

"Diario…".

–Cierto –dijo, levantándose de la cama– ¿Dónde se supone que está?

Se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a buscar algo que fuera parecido a un diario. ¿Cómo era? ¿Dónde estaba?

Hurgó en cada cajón, bolsa y caja donde pudiera estar, pero no había nada allí.

"La cama", oyó decir desde su interior.

–¿Eh?

"La cama", volvió a sentir escuchar suavemente, como si una voz interior se lo dijera.

Su inner… ¿le estaba hablando?

Abrió las frazadas e incluso buscó dentro de la funda de las almohadas… pero no había nada.

Entonces pensó, y al fin recordó algo.

Se arrodilló ante la cama e inclinó su cabeza para ver debajo de ella. Se preguntaba si no se estaba equivocando acaso.

Asomó el brazo y lo extendió por debajo, tocando todo el perímetro… hasta que al fin sintió la textura de algo contundente y duro.

–Lo tengo –dijo, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

Lo sacó y lo vio. Era aquel libro que había encontrado cuando buscaba una foto de su hermano.

Aún estaba lleno de polvo, así que lo sopló hasta que quedó limpio.

Tenía buen aspecto, como si lo hubiesen hecho artesanalmente sólo para él.

Una inscripción hecha en bronce se posaba en la tapa, en la parte superior.

"Sasuke Haruno y sus memorias", decía.

–¿Mis memorias? –se preguntó extrañado y a la vez curioso.

Intentó abrir el libro, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Parecía estar sellado o algo por el estilo.

–¿Cómo diablos se supone que abra esto?

Buscó alguna respuesta a su pregunta, alguna llave especial, instrucciones que dijeran como abrirla… pero nada.

Y de todos modos parecía tener algún jutsu de sellado encima que sólo sería posible con la pose de manos correcta y el nombre del jutsu exacto.

Entonces, después de un rato se cansó y decidió salir de su habitación para ir al baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una presencia con ojos cálidos lo sorprendió.

–Tenemos que hablar –le dijo aquel hombre… su padre.

¿Su padre?


	15. El rompecabezas

**Hola gente ^^ **

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien.**

**Sé que me atrasé, pero es porque estoy teniendo algunos problemitas familiares en casa, y no me sentía con ganas de ponerme a escribir nada. Pero bueno, terminé otro capítulo.**

**Quizás comience a tardarme un poco más en subir, pero no se preocupen... no me he olvidado de ustedes ni de mi fic. Y es que hasta no terminarlo no pararé, pero los problemas en casa se van de mis manos.**

**De todas formas hago lo que puedo :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los he leído y respondido en su gran mayoría. Espero que les hayan llegado las contestaciones ^^ **

**Ahora sí me dejo de tanto parloteo y les dejo el capítulo, que espero estén deseosos de leer... **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo mis amoroso y queridisimos lectores!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15: El rompecabezas.<strong>

Una exteriorización de autoritarismo se posaba sobre el rostro del hombre que decía ser su padre.

Sasuke se quedó por unos momentos inmovilizado, observándolo. En parte, le recordaba a su verdadero padre.

Luego reaccionó, y lo miró fijamente.

–Está bien –le dijo Sasuke con sus ojos cerrados y mostrando cierta indiferencia, saliendo de la habitación y pasando por su lado. Él sabía que lo seguiría.

Ambos bajaron los escalones y se dirigieron a la puerta principal para salir de la casa. Desde la cocina su madre asomaba la cabeza curiosa, sentada en una silla y tomándose un café.

Cuando salieron, se dirigieron a la calle y se sentaron en un banco público.

Había una pequeña brisa, singular y refrescante como la misma noche. En la calle no había nadie, estaban sólo ellos.

Cuando se sentaron, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato.

Sasuke esperaba escuchar algún reproche, una especie de discurso típico de padre a hijo con un castigo de por medio… pero nada de eso sucedió.

En cambio, lo que Sasuke recibió fue el cálido tacto de la mano de él sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente… con cariño.

…Con cariño.

–Te quiero, hijo –expresó el padre, con una cálida y bella sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miró sin parpadear. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto… Últimamente estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas extrañas.

–Poco a poco… te estás convirtiendo en un hombre –le dijo, mirando al cielo, con su mano aún posada sobre su cabeza–. Estás cambiando, madurando… Siempre has sido un bueno hijo, y sé que estos cambios en ti serán para mejor el día de mañana. Quiero que sepas… que realmente estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke se paralizó, en una mezcla de sensaciones. No sabía si acaso estaba conmovido, impresionado… o sólo shockeado. Pero no pudo decir nada.

Él ya lo había oído decirle eso en la ocasión anterior, cuando estaban cenando… Pero esta vez era diferente… Porque en vez de estar enojado por la falta de respeto que le había ocasionado, o en vez de siquiera regañarlo… simplemente le había expresado su amor.

Se sintió como un niño de nuevo. Se sintió, por primera vez en años, querido.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a aquél hombre. Sí, lo abrazó, y su padre le devolvió el abrazo con felicidad.

Luego se separaron, y no dijeron nada.

Las palabras no eran necesarias…

Ambos volvieron a casa, en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, la madre todavía estaba en la cocina, leyendo un libro.

Ella los recibió a ambos con una bonita sonrisa, y sin decir nada se precipitó a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El corazón de Sasuke salía disparado de su pecho cada vez que ella le daba una señal de amor tan pura como esa.

La había extrañado tanto.

–Ve a dormir ahora, Sasuke –le ordenó en un tono cariñoso.

Sasuke asintió, y caminó hacia las escaleras dándole la espalda a ambos.

Cuando estaba en la punta, decidió voltearse antes de entrar en la habitación…. Y los vio abrazados, sonriendo y besándose tiernamente con una paz que nunca había visto en su madre con su padre original. Sintió algo de nostalgia.

–Es feliz, al menos –dijo para sí, mientras cerraba la puerta con los ojos cerrados para ir directo a dormir.

…Y así, la noche transcurrió en paz.

–¡Sasuke, te vienen a buscar! –oyó a lo lejos, abriendo con gran pesar sus ojos.

Se sentó en la cama, refregándose los ojos a medida que su mente procesaba el despertar de la mañana.

–¿Naruto…? –se preguntó somnoliento aún.

Después de diez segundos, decidió levantarse del todo y cambiarse. Cuando ya estaba listo, a punto de salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el diario que había encontrado estaba tirado en el suelo.

Se lo pensó por un segundo, pero luego lo tomó y lo guardó en una mochila para llevárselo.

–¡Sasuke, apresúrate! –gritaba Mikoto desde abajo a medida que él bajaba las escaleras.

–Ya voy –en cuanto dijo eso, se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba esperando en la sala. Frunció el ceño al ver aquella persona allí.

–Te ha estado esperando –le dijo su madre con una agradable sonrisa.

–¿Sa… kura…? –preguntó, turbado.

Ella sólo lo miró, con esa fría expresión tan característica de Uchiha vengador.

–No habías dicho que tenías una compañera tan linda –comentó su madre.

Sasuke la miró, todavía confundido por su presencia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, en un tono no muy amable.

Su madre lo miró con desaprobación.

–¿No te he enseñado a tratar bien a una chica? –le regañó su madre.

Sasuke se quedó callado, y luego Sakura habló como si nada.

–Vamos –le ordenó mientras salía de la casa sin despedirse de Mikoto.

Sasuke la siguió mientras su madre los despedía con una bella sonrisa.

Mientras iban caminando, un incomodo silencio se abría paso, hasta que Sasuke decidió romperlo.

–¿Por qué viniste? –le preguntó, sin rodeos.

–Pronto comenzarán los exámenes chounnin –le dijo ella directamente.

Sasuke recordó, habían pasado años de eso. Casi lo había olvidado.

–Sí, lo sé. ¿Y qué con eso? –le preguntó, sabiendo de qué iba la cosa.

Sakura paró en seco, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, quien tuvo que retroceder a su lado.

De repente ella levantó su mirada, sin parpadear siquiera.

–No te acobardes.

Sasuke se quedó un rato tieso, sin saber qué contestar. Sin embargo, luego sonrió y la miró con soberbia.

–Eso jamás sucederá.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sonrió y luego se dio media vuelta. Él se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba sin decir palabra.

–¡Sasuke! –oyó de repente.

Era Naruto, que venía corriendo en su dirección.

–Te busqué en tu casa, pero Mikoto me dijo que te habías ido con Sakura –le dijo, mirando a los alrededores con cara de confusión–. ¿Dónde está ella?

–Acaba de irse.

–¿Qué quería?

–Me habló de los exámenes chounnin.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

–¡Si lo apruebo me haré más fuerte! –gritó, con emoción. Aparentemente ya se había enterado de algo al respecto.

Sasuke lo observó, sorprendido. Luego sonrió, e iba a responderle… pero alguien lo interrumpió.

–Mira, inútiles de Konoha a la vista –decía la voz de una mujer.

Sasuke la reconoció, se dio vuelta y era ella, una rubia de ojos claros y cuerpo de adolescente: Temari. Kankourou, su hermano, estaba a su lado.

Podía recordar que ellos estaban en Konoha durante aquellos tiempos… Allí se habían conocido por primera vez también. En aquel entonces él sólo los veía como más gente a quien derrotar para hacerse más poderoso.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

–Son Temari y Kankurou de la aldea de la Arena –le respondió Sasuke.

–El niñito nos conoce –se reía Kankurou en burla.

Ambos tenían una engreída expresión en su rostro… Joder, las cosas eran tan diferentes aquí.

Sasuke podía recordarlo todo… en realidad ellos venían a atacar a Konoha, cubriéndolo todo con el examen chounnin. Y Gaara… Gaara debía estar por ahí, deseoso de sangre y lleno de odio, como en aquellas oscuras épocas en las que ser Kazekage jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente.

Sasuke miró al cielo, entre los árboles, buscando una pista de aquel ser.

–¿Qué miras? –le dijo Kankurou riendo y empujándolo bruscamente.

Sasuke se enojó y se precipitó a él, para darle un puñetazo, pero Temari lo detuvo poniendo su abanico en frente de él.

–Si conoces nuestros nombres probablemente conozcas también nuestras habilidades –le dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Sasuke se detuvo instantáneamente. Si empezaban una lucha, probablemente ellos ganarían. Estaban mejor entrenados que Naruto y él en esos momentos, y sus habilidades no podrían contra el viento y las marionetas de los hermanos.

–¿ ¡Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes! ? –les gritó Naruto con furia, sin comprender la asquerosa actitud de ambos ninjas.

–Naruto, déjalos, no valen la pena –murmuró Sasuke, dándose media vuelta.

Entonces sintió que alguien tiró bruscamente de su brazo.

–¿A quién le dices que no vale la pena…? –escuchó en un tono lleno de ira de Kankurou.

Sasuke lo miró sin decir nada, con soberbia. Luego le sonrió para provocarlo, sin importarle que no pudieran contra ellos.

No soportaba que intentaran pasarlo por encima.

Sin embargo, cuando Kankurou iba a atacar en respuesta a su provocación… se detuvo. Cayó al suelo de la nada.

–¡Kankurou! –chilló Temari.

Sasuke, un poco perdido, elevó la mirada hacia el cielo.

Allí estaba ella, Sakura, sobre la rama alta de un árbol sonriendo. Sasuke también sonrió al verla allí.

Tenía dos piedras más en la mano, y las hacía saltar en la palma de su mano en tono amenazante, mirando a Temari ahora.

Ella tomó a Kankurou con mala cara y se lo llevó colgando de su hombro sin decir nada. Cuando ya se estaban yendo, Sakura bajó del árbol y tiró ambas piedras al suelo.

–Pensé que te habías ido –comentó Sasuke.

–No fue así –respondió ella cerrando sus ojos con seriedad.

–¿Dejaste inconsciente a ese tipo arrojándole una piedra en la cabeza? –preguntó Naruto algo aterrado por la frialdad de Sakura.

–¿A ti qué te parece? Deben ser los que vienen a hacer el examen chounnin.

Naruto se quedó callado. De repente, Sakura cambió totalmente de tema.

–Espero que ambos estén enterados de que si uno decide no ingresar al examen chounnin, ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo –les dijo a ambos, pero mirando específicamente a Sasuke de reojo.

–Ya te he respondido –le dijo Sasuke con sequedad.

Sakura desvió su mirada a Naruto. Él le sonrió.

–Somos un equipo ahora, no perderé la oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte ni tampoco pienso fallarles a ustedes –le contestó, mirándola con convicción.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió levemente, de manera sincera. Sasuke se percató de ello.

–Viene el sensei –dijo Naruto, señalando a lo lejos una silueta asomarse.

Kakashi iba leyendo un libro, lo más relajado.

Cuando se acercó, los saludó a todos y luego se puso a hablar sin rodeos.

–He hablado con las autoridades de la aldea acerca de unos exámenes…

–Ya lo sabemos –le interrumpió Sasuke abruptamente.

Kakashi lo miró curioso.

–¿Qué es lo que saben?

–Podría decirte que todo, pero eso sería ser modesto –se agrandó Sasuke sonriendo.

Kakashi simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué han decidido?

Todos miraron al sensei asintiendo.

–Bien, mañana tienen que estar en la academia a las nueve de la mañana. Tomen estas planillas y llénenlas para mañana –les dijo antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura también iba a irse, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

–Espera, voy en esa dirección –le dijo caminando a su lado.

Naruto se rió por lo bajo por los intentos desesperados de Sasuke de acercarse a ella, y él le regaló una mirada asesina. Entonces se calló y fue por el camino contrario, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Sasuke quería hacerlo. Hablar con ella era tan difícil, en especial de lo que él quería hablar.

–Sé por qué quieres tanto unirte al examen chounnin –le dijo Sasuke al fin, sin mirarla, pero ella sí lo miró.

–Entonces dímelo –lo retó ella.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, sin miedo.

–No te interesa ser chounnin ni pasar de rango ninja. Para ti nada de eso es importante. Lo único que quieres es demostrarte a ti misma lo fuerte que eres como para pasar ese examen… porque en realidad tus intenciones son otras.

–¿Y cuáles son esas intenciones?

–Quieres matar a alguien realmente poderoso.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

–No es novedad la masacre Uchiha, ¿cierto? –dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.

–Pero pocos están al tanto de tus deseos de venganza.

Ella lo miró fulminante.

–¿Cúal es tu punto?

–¿Alguna vez has pensado… que quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen?

Sakura lo miró sin entender. Sasuke intentaba tirar alguna indirecta del dolor y el error de la venganza, pero no funcionaría.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Que quizás el camino que quieras escoger no sea el que debas escoger.

Sakura se quedó parada, y Sasuke la miró a la expectativa de una respuesta.

–Tú no sabes nada –le dijo ella con un tono de voz totalmente frío–. No intentes jugar con mi mente ni hacer mover la moral dentro de mí. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo decida– de repente miró sus propias manos, y se quedó quieta mirándolas por unos segundos–. Algún día… mancharé estas manos con la sangre de mi hermano… y finalmente tomaré justicia.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando, sin saber qué contestar.

–Más bien tomarás venganza –la corrigió.

Ella le clavó un cuchillo con la mirada.

–Mató a mi madre, a mi padre… a mi hermana –finalizó con la voz quebradiza.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante la última palabra.

–¿Her… hermana? –susurró, totalmente confundido.

Ella volvió a mirarlo de mala forma.

–No tengo por qué hablar de esto contigo –le dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Sasuke se quedó por un rato allí, paralizado en medio de la calle.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Hermana…? ¿Ella tenía una jodida hermana?

¿Era esa la de la foto?

Todo era como un rompecabezas al cual le faltaban las piezas más importantes… ¿Cómo demonios era la historia en este mundo?


	16. ¿Me extrañaste?

**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Con toda la buena onda me imagino! :D **

**Les cuento que iba a subir este capítulo hace como tres días, pero me agarró una fiebre tremenda (de la nada) y me quedé en cama dos días y medio. En fin, no sé qué era, porque ya se me bajo del todo y estoy bien. ¡Casi llego a los 40º! Que miedo ·_·**

**Bueno, en fin. Dejemos eso de lado (yo siempre tengo algún problema nuevo que contarles xD) y a leer el capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste porque tiene algo inesperado dentro.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews! Disfruto mucho leyendo lo que piensan. Les contesté a todos, creo. Por favor no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios ^^ ¡Llenan mi día de alegría!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16: ¿Me extrañaste?<strong>

Sasuke comenzaba a darse cuenta que ambos mundos paralelos eran más diferentes de lo que aparentaban.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, repasaba en su cabeza todos los detalles que habían ocurrido hasta el momento.

Se detuvo cuando vio el cartel del puesto del ramen y divisó una cabeza rubia adentro del local.

–Naruto –lo llamó, haciendo que se diera vuelta con medio tazón de fideos en la boca–. ¿Podrías dejar de comer por un momento? –le pidió con desgana.

Naruto apoyó el tazón sobre la mesada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fuiste con Sakura?

–Sí, pero comencé a hablarle de su familia y se disgustó –le comunicaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

–Sabes, Sasuke… Sakura está sola. Yo sé lo que se siente eso… Sólo que yo te tengo a ti como amigo, y ella cree que aunque nosotros seamos su equipo, sigue estando sola. No está acostumbrada a que le hablen de su familia, está acostumbrada a guardar todo el dolor para sí misma y no contarle nada a nadie –le decía Naruto con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro. Era evidente que, en parte, se sentía identificado con ella y sus sentimientos.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y corrió la mirada.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –le preguntó en un tono seco.

Naruto se le quedó mirando.

–Puede que ella sea una chica después de todo, y que a pesar de su extrema dureza exterior sufra mucho más de lo que yo sufrí, y también puede deberse a que era más unida con su hermano de lo que yo era, no lo sé. Pero yo también pasé por todo esto, ¿sabes?

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Entonces deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

–Es que ya no sé cómo averiguar de su pasado más que mencionándoselo. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie porque eres el único que sabe la verdad de mí, y los demás pensarían que hay algo raro en mi repentina curiosidad por la masacre Uchiha. Por cierto –dijo de repente–, ¿tú no sabes nada de una hermana de Sakura?

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Tú no tenías una hermana? –le preguntó confuso.

–Es evidente que entre este mundo y el mío hay más diferencias de las que yo creía –respondió Sasuke.

–La verdad es que aquí nadie habla mucho de ese tema, es como tabú o algo así –dijo Naruto tomándose una cucharada de ramen más.

–¿Entonces no sabes nada de esa chica? –volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, como pensando.

–Sé que murió junto a toda la familia, y que Sakura era muy unida a ella. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, antes de la masacre, solía verla caminando de la mano a su lado, sonriendo. Se dice que era una chica muy hermosa, generosa y dulce. Además era la segunda Uchiha más poderosa del clan –hizo una pausa, tomó más ramen, y siguió hablando–. El primero era Itachi.

Sasuke se quedó pensando.

–Así que ella murió junto con su familia… Pero Sakura está viva… ¿Por qué ella está viva? –le preguntó a Naruto, como si él pudiera saber más. Pero en realidad se hacía esa pregunta a sí mismo, porque por más que pensara lo único que lograba eran especulaciones.

–Quizás por la misma razón que tú lo estás –contestó mirándolo seriamente.

Sasuke se negó con la cabeza.

–Pero esto es diferente, es otro mundo. Mi hermano ya me advirtió que no me confundiera, que no creyera saberlo todo… debe ser esta la razón… –susurró Sasuke.

–¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó Naruto comiendo ramen.

–No –respondió rápido Sasuke–. Quería preguntarte otra cosa.

–¿Qué?

–¿No sabes cómo abrirlo?

Sacó de su mochila el diario que había intentado abrir la noche anterior.

Naruto lo observó asombrado y escupió el ramen que acababa de meter en su boca. Esta reacción sorprendió a Sasuke.

–¿Pero qué te pasa? –le preguntó con asco al ver el ramen tirado sobre el piso.

–¡Nunca lo había visto en mi vida! –exclamó el rubio totalmente emocionado.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos contra su frente, decepcionado, y luego suspiró.

–Supongo que entonces tampoco podrás ayudarme a abrirlo… –murmuró.

Naruto se lo arrebató de las manos para inspeccionarlo. Antes de que Sasuke hubiera podido reaccionar, él ya estaba hablando.

–Con que está sellado… Muy típico de Sasuke –dijo, haciendo referencia al Sasuke de ese mundo.

–¿Tienes alguna idea? –preguntó curioso el ex Uchiha.

–Sasuke era muy cauteloso con esta cosa. Era demasiado reservado, no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cosas. Ni siquiera yo. También era muy inteligente, se la pasaba leyendo libros antiguos y estudiando… –comentaba Naruto con algo de melancolía mientras le daba vueltas al diario.

Con aquella descripción lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de su antigua compañera de equipo.

–¿Cúal es tu punto…?

–Que si está sellado, la respuesta debe ser lo suficientemente ingeniosa como para que sólo él pudiera desactivar el sello.

–Su padre me había dicho que a él no se le daban los jutsus de los sellos –comentó Sasuke, recordando aquella primera conversación con el hombre.

Naruto lo miró sonriendo enormemente.

–Que su padre no lo viera no significa que no pudiera hacerlo. Ya te lo dije, él era muy inteligente e ingenioso, se la pasaba estudiando de jutsus y otras cosas aburridas… De seguro habría sido capaz de crear su propio sellado para que la clave sólo la tuviera él. No podía con los jutsus de su padre pero sí con los que él mismo creaba –respondió Naruto dejando el diario sobre la mesada.

–¿Qué me recomiendas?

–Conociendo a Sasuke, la clave debe tener que ver con algún idioma antiguo –le dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante su extraña respuesta.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó totalmente confundido Sasuke.

Naruto seguía rascándose la cabeza.

–No sé, es lo que pienso…

–Acabas de decir lo primero que se te cruzó por la cabeza, ¿cierto?

Naruto empezó a reír a carcajadas, dándole la razón a Sasuke.

Él también sonrió, luego tomó el diario, lo guardó en su mochila y se fue del puesto del ramen dejando a Naruto terminar su quinto tazón de ramen.

Miró el cielo; ya casi no había sol. Estaba oscureciendo…

Las calles de Konoha aún tenían personas caminando. No había tenido oportunidad de ver bien a la gente que había en la aldea del mundo paralelo.

Muchas caras que vio eran reconocibles, otras no tanto.

–¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! –escuchó.

Se volteó a ver quién era, extrañado. Era una señora. Como no la conocía, siguió caminando.

–Hola, Sasuke –volvió a oír.

Esta vez era un hombre.

Volvió a mirarlo confundido, y siguió caminando.

–Hola –le dijo un niño más adelante, sonriente.

–¿Pero qué demonios? –le preguntó al niño.

Él lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? –le preguntó el niño con amabilidad.

–¿Acaso todo el mundo me conoce?

El niño lo miró algo asustado. Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Hasta llegar a casa había recibido un montón de saludos de gente que nunca había visto en su vida. ¿Quiénes eran?

¿Acaso el Sasuke de ese mundo era tan sociable? Joder, eran tan diferentes, pensaba él.

–O quizás sea… que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir tanta amabilidad… –susurró, antes de entrar a la casa y subir a su habitación.

No había nadie en casa, todo estaba a oscuras. Sasuke aprovecharía esta soledad para hurgar en los muebles de la casa y buscar alguna pista que le permitiera abrir el diario.

–No sé qué me pasa con este estúpido libro –dijo al sacarlo de la mochila y tirarlo sobre la cama–, pero tengo el presentimiento de que necesito leerlo –musitó antes de salir del cuarto.

Comenzaría a buscar entre los libros que había visto en las estanterías de la sala.

Empezó a hojear rápidamente la tapa y los títulos de cada libro. Naruto dijo que a él le gustaba leer, así que probablemente había sacado la idea de algún libro antiguo con jutsus.

…Sin embargo no halló nada.

Encontró muchos libros, demasiados. Pero en ninguno de ellos encontró algo que le hiciera suponer que era la clave para abrirlo.

Se resignó después de tres horas. Dio vuelta toda la casa, pero no encontró nada.

Estaba algo cansado y comenzaba a impacientarse más de la cuenta.

Entró a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, enojado.

Maldijo y le tiró una patada a la pared, haciéndole una pequeña abolladura.

–¿Dónde están cuando las necesito, estúpidas? –masculló a la nada.

Nadie respondió, pero luego de unos segundos una pequeña brisa se abrió paso. La ventana se abrió sola, pese a que estaba cerrada con traba.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, observando. No aparecía nada, pero podía sentir una presencia en el dormitorio.

Entonces sintió el tacto de alguien en su espalda.

Se dio vuelta al instante… y allí estaba ella.

–Otra vez tú, Luppita –le dijo.

La chica sonrió enormemente, mostrando su reluciente sonrisa blanca.

–¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntó en un tono burlón.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y se sentó sobre la cama. Ella se quedó donde estaba.

–¿Qué te pasa? Tú me llamaste.

Sasuke revoleó sus ojos, molesto.

–¿Tenías que venir justamente tú?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza con reproche.

–Agradece que vine. No nos gusta que nos insulten, niñito –le respondió ella con una mano en la cintura.

Sasuke la miró. Su expresión era tan… liberal. Tan despreocupada por todo. Él estaba volviéndose loco con un estúpido diario cuyo contenido desconocía si realmente le sería útil, y ella ahí, de pie en frente suyo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó ella con su típica sonrisa.

–Detesto tu estúpido rostro –le contestó él secamente.

La sonrisa se disolvió enseguida. Se quedó por dos segundos seria, como pensante. Esta actitud sorprendió un poco a Sasuke, quien se quedó mirándola a la expectativa.

Luego una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica… pero esta vez no era una sonrisa burlona. Su sonrisa era más bien soberbia, con malicia.

–¿Así que odias mi estúpido rostro? –le preguntó ella con un extraño tono de voz– Entonces dime… ¿Qué opinas de este?

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a cambiar sorpresivamente, de abajo hacia arriba. Sasuke se quedó mirando aturdido la situación.

El cuerpo de la chica se hizo más delgado y alto, y su piel se hizo un poco más colorida.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos cuando vio la forma que estaba tomando su rostro.

–¿Sak…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre, porque se quedó embobado viéndola.

Los ojos de Luppita se hicieron verdes y enormes. Su cabello se hizo rosado y largo hasta la cintura. El protector frontal con la insignia de Konoha adornaba su cabello como una bincha…

Sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus pequeños labios. Todo, absolutamente todo era de Sakura Haruno. La Sakura que él conocía.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama sin dudarlo, y se abalanzó hacia ella en un sólo paso. Tan cerca estaban el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.

Sasuke seguía siendo un niño igual de bajo y ella era una mujer alta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pie para verle directo a las pupilas y cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando.

–¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke-kun? –susurró ella con un seductor tono de voz.

…Era su voz.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal. Hacía años que no escuchaba pronunciar el "Sasuke-kun" de sus labios.

No entendía nada, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el ser que tenía en frente.


	17. Impervia

**¡HOLAAAAAAA!**

**¿Sorprendidos de verme tan rápido? Jejejeje... Es que acabo de terminar el capítulo. Pensé en dejarlo más tiempo en mi carpeta de word sólo para mí pero luego pensé... "Bahhh, se lo merecen, son buenos lectores". **

**¡Así que aquí estoy! Con otro entusiasta capítulo de Sakura Uchiha jojo... **

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Que onda con Luppita, con el diario, con todo? Bueno... Échenle un miradita al capítulo y no olviden enviar su valiosa opinión *o***

**Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba... ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews que me mandaron! Son tan lindos *o* **

**Y los que no me mandaron review... ¬_¬. Una mirada lo dice todo jaja... **

**En fin, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 17: Impervia.<strong>

–¿Qué demonios… es esto? –musitó, alejándose un poco de ella.

Los verdosos y enormes ojos de Sakura aún lo miraban, y él no podía apartar la vista de ellos, como si de una hipnotización se tratara.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-kun? –ella volvió a usar ese tono de voz.

Sasuke no sabía qué decir ni a dónde ir, estaba totalmente desorientado. No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se había convertido en ella? ¿Acaso podían hacer incluso eso?

Retrocedió y se sentó en la cama para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba muy confundido, y le molestaba. Le molestaba porque no podía apartar la mirada de ella, por alguna extraña razón.

Hacía años que no la veía desde tan cerca.

–¿Sasuke… kun? –repitió de nuevo, con esa jodida voz suya.

Sasuke acabó con su paciencia.

–¡Deja de llamarme así! –le gritó totalmente alterado.

La chica se mostró sorprendida y algo asustada.

–P… pero, Sasuke-kun… –intentó alegar ella con los ojos brillosos. Sasuke casi cae engañado por la actuación de la chica.

…Pero no. Se dio cuenta de que no era ella en verdad. Esa actitud, ese tono de voz. No era ella.

Se levantó de la cama con un brusco movimiento.

–¡Cállate! –le gritó.

Para su sorpresa ella sonrió, burlándose de él.

…Luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas falsamente. Sasuke tan sólo la miraba.

Pero no sólo la miraba, sino que la estaba estrangulando con la mirada.

–¿Puedes dejar el juego ya, por favor? –le pidió sarcásticamente en un duro tono de voz mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

Ella dejó de reír.

–¡No pensé que te afectaría tanto! –exclamó, como si la situación fuese divertida.

Sasuke se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cerrando los ojos, indignado. Por unos largos segundos fue la oscuridad la dueña de su mente.

Pensaba que al sacar las manos de su rostro ella ya no estaría ahí molestando.

Sin embargo, sintió el repentino tacto suave y tibio de la chica tomando sus manos. Las quitó lentamente de su rostro.

Sasuke se quedó estático y la miró callado. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y él sentado en la cama. Aún tenía la tediosa forma de Sakura.

Ella no lo miraba de manera burlona ahora. De hecho parecía seria, y no había falsedad en su expresión ni parecía estar actuando para molestarlo.

De repente la chica elevó su cabeza unos centímetros hacia arriba, en su dirección, rompiendo con la distancia que los separaba.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante el suceso, mirándola a sus verdosos ojos jade. No movió ni un músculo, y sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal.

Quizás incluso su corazón estaba un poco paralizado… porque ocurrió.

Ambos labios se unieron, y él ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…?

La empujó en el momento en que logró reaccionar.

Fue un pequeño beso, uno de no más de dos segundos… pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

–¿ ¡Qué haces! ? –le gritó enfurecido mientras se levantaba de la cama y retrocedía unos pasos.

Ella sonrió levemente, y se puso de pie. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a su forma original.

–¡No opusiste mucha resistencia! –se reía ella.

Sasuke le dio un golpe a la pared, furioso por lo ocurrido. Se sentía humillado.

Ella lo molestaba. ¿O quizás lo confundía?

No entender lo que sentía lo enfurecía aun más.

–Vete –masculló cerrando el puño con fuerza, conteniéndose a sí mismo.

–Tranquilo, sólo quería hacerte una prueba, y adivina qué… –le decía con total calma– ¡Reprobaste! –la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

…Para ella todo era una broma.

Para Sasuke no.

–¡Vete! –le ordenó él nuevamente, saliéndose de sus casillas.

Ella se dirigió con placidez hacia la ventana, iba a salir por ahí. Pero antes de hacerlo, volteó a mirarlo.

–Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano y dejar de engañarte a ti mismo –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras una gran ráfaga de viento se abría paso. Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no dejó de estar enojado.

Cerró sus ojos hasta que terminó el viento, y la ventana volvió a cerrarse sola.

Luego se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cien con la palma de la mano, pensando.

Bufó molesto y se acostó en la cama con brusquedad, mirando el cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba mirando el cielo, notó que en la ventana había una especie de papel pegado sobre el vidrio.

Lo tomó, y una palabra estaba escrita allí: _Impervia._

–¿Luppita dejó esto? –se preguntaba, mientras intentaba comprender qué significaba eso.

Él sabía un poco de idiomas antiguos, y esa palabra le sonaba de algún lado.

–¿Impenetrable? Impenetrable… –decía, seguro de que eso era lo que significaba– latín antiguo –se justificaba a sí mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

–El diario –dijo, tirando el papel en algún lado y agarrando el diario.

Lo miró, no sabía qué hacer con la palabra, pero algo era algo.

Decidió hacer lo básico y seguir sus instintos por una vez.

–Quizás funcione.

Colocó sus dos manos encima de la tapa frontal del diario. Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrar su chakra. Decidió dirigirlo todo hacia el libro.

–_Impervia _–susurró.

Abrió sus ojos. La decepción lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que no había logrado nada.

Pero no se rindió.

Volvió a concentrar su chakra, esta vez con más ganas.

–_¡Impervia! _–gritó con fuerzas.

Entonces volvió a abrir sus ojos… y vio lo sorprendente.

Unos símbolos extraños y luminosos, del color de su chakra, aparecieron de la nada sobre la dura tapa.

Luego una fuerte luz cubrió todo el libro, y él lo soltó por inercia.

Cuando cayó al suelo, la luz se detuvo, y el libro pareció volver a la normalidad.

Sasuke se agachó para recoger el diario, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente… No podía creerlo.

¡Podía abrirlo!

Ansioso, comenzó a leer la primera hoja:

"_¡Hola! Hoy me han regalado este diario con una inscripción con mi nombre. _

_¿Debería presentarme con un libro? Bueno, me llamo Sasuke Haruno, y tengo 8 años…"._

Sasuke decidió pasar unas hojas de largo.

"_Han pasado días desde que no escribía. Hoy fui a visitar a Naruto. ¿Te conté de él? Lo conocí en la academia… Estaba muy solo y algunos niños le tenían miedo, así que decidí hablarle._

_En fin, eso no importa. Mi punto era que hoy fuimos al parque juntos… y no habían muchos niños. Es extraño, porque siempre hay muchos. Cuando volvíamos, oímos hablar a unos adultos de algo. O más bien lo oí yo, porque Naruto estaba muy ocupado intentando atrapar una mosca._

_Una señora le decía a otra sobre una masacre y un gran funeral. Creo que ha ocurrido algo malo…". _

Sasuke se detuvo ahí. Oyó unos pasos y decidió cerrar el libro y esconderlo bajo la almohada.

–Sasuke, hemos llegado –decía Mikoto, pero luego de un segundo cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Sasuke fingió estar dormido para no ser molestado.

Cuando se fue, volvió a sacar el diario. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de qué página era y abrió una más o menos cerca de la que tenía antes.

"_Con Naruto fuimos al funeral de los Uchiha. Toda la aldea asistió._

_Me llamó la atención la presencia de una niña, creo que ya la había visto antes con una chica con un cabello del mismo color que el de ella: Rosa._

_Nunca le prestaba atención en ese entonces, pero se la veía muy feliz. ¡Además siempre me ha parecido muy linda!_

_Que bueno que ella no murió igual que su familia. Nadie sabe por qué, pero parece que su hermano tuvo piedad con ella._

_A pesar de estar viva, su mirada era muy triste en el funeral… Me recordó a la primera vez que vi a Naruto…_

_Intenté saludarla amablemente, pero no me hizo caso. Incluso me miró muy mal. _

_¿Debería rendirme y dejarla sola?"._

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento. Intentó procesar todo lo que había leído.

¿Acaso este niño se había interesado en Sakura? Quizás sí encontraría detalles de lo que necesitaba saber, después de todo.

Volvió a hojear el diario, pasándose algunas páginas.

"_Hoy tengo que contarte varias cosas .Para empezar, que acabo de cumplir nueve años. _

_Y segundo, que mañana nos harán luchar en nuestra primera práctica ninja real. ¡Que nervios! Nunca fui muy buen luchador, pero me la paso leyendo libros y estudiando sobre técnicas ninjas…_

_Por cierto… Me pregunto, ¿con quién me harán luchar? ¡Espero que sea con Naruto! _

_Hemos estado practicando toda la semana… ¡Aunque él siempre me gana!"_

Sasuke se impacientó más de la cuenta por saber lo que pasaría. Por alguna razón, leer todo eso era tan interesante.

Dio vuelta la hoja para saber cómo seguía la historia.

"_Bueno… la verdad no me hicieron luchar contra Naruto. Fue contra una chica… pero no cualquier chica._

_¿Sabes a quién me refiero? Supongo que sí… _

_Era ella, la chica más linda de la academia… y también la más frívola. _

_¿Recuerdas que hace años la mencioné? Su familia murió, y ella ha sido así de fría desde entonces. _

_Quise ayudarla, como ayudé a Naruto. Pero no pude. _

_Sin importar cuantas veces lo haya intentado, ella siempre me miraba mal o me ignoraba. Decidí dejarla en paz._

_Realmente no pensé que volveríamos a hablarnos, pero nos hicieron luchar juntos. ¡Tenía algo de miedo de lastimarla, porque es una chica!_

_Pero…_

…_Me ha vencido. _

_Ella… es tan fuerte. _

_Cuando me tumbó al suelo, me dijo que era demasiado débil para ella, y que mejor intentara entrenar…_

_Creo que mañana le pediré a mi padre que me enseñe algunos jutsus"._

–Era sólo un niño ingenuo –se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo mientras apartaba el diario–. No creo que vaya a encontrar nada interesante… Aunque quizás si leo algo más… –susurró, tomando el diario nuevamente.

Sasuke omitió muchas páginas, leyendo algunas rápidamente y otras pasándolas, hasta que decidió detenerse.

"_Ya tengo once años y aún no logro entender los jutsus especiales de mi padre. Según él, todavía me falta experiencia para encontrar mis verdaderas habilidades en la concentración perfecta del chakra._

_La verdad es que la mitad de las veces no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere, pero he decidido dejar de entrenar con él. _

_Seguiré leyendo libros antiguos y estudiando, porque aprendo más de allí que practicando. No sé si alguna vez llegue a algo, pero al menos puedo intentarlo._

_Por ejemplo, hace dos semanas he aprendido a sellarte a ti, diario. Lo conseguí de un antiguo libro que hablaba de sellados básicos utilizados en épocas de guerra para trasladar documentos importantes y secretos. Ellos le ponían una especie de "clave" al documento y luego dirigían cierta cantidad de chakra al libro o lo que fuera para sellarlo._

_Después de algunas horas de intentarlo sin conocer cómo se realizaba la técnica, he logrado sellarte con una palabra en latín antiguo…_

_En fin. No era eso de lo que hoy quería escribir. _

_Quería que supieras que me he animado a hacer lo que venía prometiendo: Seguí a Sakura a casa. _

_No sé por qué me interesa tanto. Desde que era pequeño vengo intentando acercarme a ella. Pero no sé por qué. Es que… no lo sé, pero es como si algo no estuviera bien con ella. Siento como si, a pesar de que desprecia a todos, me necesita. Pero aún no sé muy bien para qué._

_Por eso he hecho lo que venía prometiendo; seguirla a casa para averiguar algo más de ella. _

_Todo iba bien, no me descubrió ni nada. Pero me sorprendí bastante cuando cambió el rumbo a casa y se dirigió al cementerio._

_Entonces lo recordé: Era el aniversario de la muerte de su familia. _

_Decidí esperar a que se fuera del cementerio, pero se quedó un largo rato allí, así que decidí esconderme tras un arbusto lejano… y todo iba bien hasta que de repente apareció alguien._

_Estaba muy lejos, y Sakura no podía verlo desde donde estaba pero yo sí. _

_Pude distinguir sus ropas apenas… Era una especie de capa negra con adornos rojos. No pude ver demasiado… Pero por su silueta era un hombre. _

_Y creo que en un momento él me miró, y ambos nos quedamos tiesos por un largo minuto._

…_Sentí mucho pánico. Creo que nunca había sentido más miedo en mi vida. _

_Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pude sentir un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo… Porque eran negro, tan negros como la noche. _

_Y de repente sucedió algo extraño: Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo._

_Su mirada era… inexplicable. _

_Pero de un momento para el otro, él desapareció. Y sólo después de mucho tiempo logré recobrar el movimiento, sin darme cuenta de que Sakura se había ido._

_¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué estaba vigilando a Sakura de esa manera y por qué su mirada era tan… asesina?"_


	18. Hermosa flor de cerezo

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Cómo andan hermosas y hermosos? ¡Espero que re bien! Hoy es un lindo día porque les traigo un capítulo recién sacadito del horno.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me envían reviews o que colocan mi linda historia en sus favoritos. **

**También pido disculpas si me tardo en subir, porque estoy en epoca de examenes. Es más, debería estar estudiando ahora mismo xD, pero bueno. Probablemente siga tardandome de esta manera... **

**En fin, los dejo para que lean y no olviden enviarme su opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18: Hermosa flor de cerezo<strong>

¿Mirada asesina? ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Capa negra? Tenía que ser él. Tenía que ser Itachi, ¿no?

Sasuke se detuvo ahí. Intentó procesar en su cerebro todo lo que acababa de leer.

Podía notarse la curiosidad excesiva de Sasuke Haruno y su claro interés en Sakura. Había sido capaz de seguirla a casa sólo para conocer más de ella. ¿Pero qué era lo que le provocaba tanto interés?

Además de que parecía tener una especie de enamoramiento adolescente o algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué creía que tenía que ayudarla tanto? ¿Una simple corazonada?

Había algo extraño en todo eso… Y probablemente la curiosidad de ese niño sería la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas de Sasuke.

Comenzó a leer el diario. Quería saber la reacción del chico cuando vio a aquella persona.

"_Volví a casa un poco asustado y paranoico, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. De alguna manera sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, estaban mi padre y mi madre haciendo sus cosas cotidianas. Hasta la hora de la cena no pude dejar de pensar en ese tipo, así que mientras tanto abrí algunos libros de jutsus de línea sucesoria para cerciorarme de algo._

_Leí que una vez activado, el sharingan se torna de un color rojizo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sakura usando su sharingan, por eso no estaba seguro._

_Los ojos de ese hombre eran rojos. Sé lo que vi. _

_Pero se supone que la única sobreviviente debería ser Sakura. Entonces… ¿Ese era su hermano? _

_Solamente pensarlo estremeció mi piel. _

_El hombre que había sido capaz de asesinar un clan entero –y no cualquier clan, sino uno de los más poderosos de la aldea– había intercambiado miradas conmigo. _

_No entiendo qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí y vigilando a su hermana. Pero en realidad hay algo más que nunca me ha cerrado del todo. ¿Por qué Sakura está viva? ¿Por qué tuvo piedad sólo con ella? ¿Qué hay de la otra hermana?_

_Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño simplemente pensaba que había sido piadoso. Pero es hoy en día cuando al pensarlo simplemente no consigo entenderlo. ¿Será esto lo que dicta mi corazonada que intente descubrir?_

_A veces, cuando era más pequeño, oía a la gente decir que Itachi era el prodigio Uchiha. Según sé, "prodigio" significa no sólo que es muy fuerte, sino también muy inteligente_

_Una persona tan fuerte e inteligente como Itachi no haría nada porque sí. Debía tener alguna razón para dejarla vivir. _

_Así que, como tenía esas preguntas, decidí tocar el tema en la cena. _

_Mis padres se sorprendieron cuando les pregunté qué pensaban de la matanza Uchiha. Ambos se miraron a las caras serios, luego me miraron sonrientes y me dijeron: 'No te preocupes por eso'. _

_¿Será que no saben nada?"_

Sasuke se detuvo. ¿Por qué habían evadido el tema? ¿Sabían algo?

Quizás era como en su mundo original. Quizás habían obligado a Itachi a asesinar a todo el clan, y algunos integrantes de la aldea estaban al tanto… entre ellos, su madre.

Movió la cabeza a un costado, mirando a la ventana. Se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido. Aún no era la hora de presentarse en la academia, así que se tomó su tiempo para prepararse.

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo toda la noche y se levantó de la cama para ir a lavarse la cara, pues no había dormido en toda la noche. Cuando salió del baño, guardó el libro en su mochila y otras cosas que creyó que necesitaría para rendir el examen.

Bajó las escaleras con las esperanzas de encontrar café, pero allí estaba su madre, desayunando sola. Lo recibió con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Sasuke –le dijo con calidez mientras buscaba una taza y sacaba leche de la heladera para él.

–Buenos días –respondió él–, ¿puedo tomar café? –le preguntó refregándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

Su madre lo miró extrañada.

–Odias el café –le dijo, guardando la leche de nuevo en la heladera–. ¿Estás bien?

–Anoche no dormí bien, y pensé que un poco de café sería bueno.

Su madre se dirigió a una de las alacenas y sacó un paquete que decía "café", luego lo puso en una taza y le colocó agua caliente encima.

Se lo entregó sonriendo con unas galletitas.

–Muchas gracias, mamá –le dijo antes de tomar el primer sorbo y darse cuenta que aún no tenía azúcar.

–Anoche entré a tu habitación, parecías dormir profundamente –le dijo ella con leves sospechas.

–Lo sé, pero luego desperté y no pude dormir más. Tuve pesadillas –le decía Sasuke mientras colocaba dos cucharadas de azúcar al café–. Tuve pesadillas con un clan –aprovechó Sasuke, mirando a su madre de reojo.

Ella lo miró confundida.

–¿Pesadillas con un clan?

–Sí, con uno llamado "Uchiha".

Su madre se paralizó por un instante y se quedó seria. Sasuke se percató de ello enseguida.

Sin embargo, su madre sonrió un tanto nerviosa e intentó evadir el tema.

–¡Ya deberías preparar las cosas para el chounnin! –le dijo, levantándose de la silla de la cocina para irse de allí.

…Sasuke la detuvo tomándola del brazo y mirándola fijo.

–Tuve pesadillas con la matanza Uchiha.

Su madre volvió a mirarlo paralizada por unos segundos, y luego recobró el movimiento.

–¡Sueñas con esas cosas por estar pensando tanto en esa compañera nueva que tienes, cariño! –le dijo ella con más falsa sonrisa.

Sasuke no podía soportar que aquella mujer que tanto amaba le mintiera en la cara. Las mentiras no pegaban con su dulce rostro.

Ella intentó salirse del brazo, pero él la sostuvo aun más fuerte. Mikoto lo miró sin decir nada.

–¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que piensas, mamá? –le preguntó serio.

Ella corrió la mirada un instante, pero luego volvió a mirarlo.

–De acuerdo –asintió ella con voz apacible.

Él la soltó, y ella volvió a sentarse en frente suyo.

–Cuando eras más pequeño ya me habías preguntado esto. ¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad?

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento.

–Es mi amiga.

Mikoto lo miró algo sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió dulcemente.

–Bien. Ya eres grande, podemos hablar. Tu padre y yo no queríamos que ese tema te inquietara demasiado, porque además de no ser muy agradable es muy… raro –susurró la última palabra como si se tratara de un secreto.

–¿Raro?

–Siempre nos pareció muy raro que Sakura estuviera viva, pero nadie menciona ese tema porque nadie quiere meterse en lo que no le incumbe –le dijo la madre con algo de tristeza–. Además… Se corrían rumores…

–¿Qué clase de rumores? –la curiosidad comenzó a invadir a Sasuke más de la cuenta.

Su madre cerró sus ojos.

–Es por estas preguntas que no queríamos hablar del tema.

–Mamá… –suplicó Sasuke.

–No lo sé, cariño. La familia Uchiha actuaba muy extraño antes de la matanza… Parecía como si ocultaran algo… Creo que ellos sabían lo que Itachi podía hacerles.

Sasuke se quedó callado un segundo.

–¿Cómo era Itachi antes de hacer lo que hizo?

–Él siempre fue un niño muy triste. Parecía que algo lo inquietara todo el tiempo, y siempre tenía cara de amargado. Era algo frío y distante de todos, pero parecía llevarse muy bien con la niña más pequeña, tu compañera Sakura.

–¿Qué hay de la otra hermana?

Mikoto cerró sus ojos por un momento para recordar, y luego los abrió sonriendo.

–Takako… Se llamaba Takako, su hermana melliza.

–¿Hermana… melliza? –Sasuke no podía creerlo.

Su madre asintió.

–Sí, eran hermanos mellizos. Ella era tan social, tan divertida y amable con todos. Siempre cuidaba de su hermana Sakura, pero con Itachi… no se llevaban muy bien. En realidad, Itachi nunca demostró cariño hacia ella aunque Takako lo tratara con amabilidad y amor.

–¿Por qué…?

–A veces pienso que era por celos.

–¿Celos de qué? –preguntó Sasuke confundido. Allí todo era tan diferente.

–Él era el más fuerte y el más inteligente, pero ella era la más querida. Ella era la más dulce, y le caía mejor a todos. El padre era muy allegado a sus dos hijas y las trataba con tacto, pero a Itachi… con él era diferente –dijo la madre con una expresión melancólica.

Sasuke sabía que eso era cierto. Él nunca había tenido hermanas mujeres, pero era consciente de la forma de ser de su padre y lo creía capaz de ser duro con el único varón y flexible con las dos princesas.

–Me enteré que tienes que ir a la academia dentro de unos minutos para rendir el examen, así que ve –le dijo su madre con la mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación apresuradamente.

Parecía algo nerviosa.

Sasuke decidió salir de la casa sin decir nada.

En el camino, recordaba todo lo que su madre le había dicho y todo lo que leyó en el diario. Escuchándolo de esa manera parecía que toda la matanza había sido por un simple ataque de envidia y frustración. Pero… ¿realmente su madre estaba diciéndole toda la verdad?

Le costaba mucho imaginarla ocultándole respuestas que necesitaba, pero era su madre al fin y al cabo. Si ella consideraba que decirle la verdad era peligroso, entonces no le diría nada.

–Supongo que no queda otra que descubrirlo por mí mismo –pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba.

De pronto sintió el tacto de una mano posada en su hombro y se detuvo para voltearse.

–¿Kakashi?

El hombre lo saludó sonriente.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Sasuke descordialmente.

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento.

–Caminemos a la academia –le pidió el sensei dirigiéndose a su lado.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio y ambos se dispusieron a caminar.

En el camino ninguno hablaba demasiado, hasta que finalmente alguien rompió el silencio.

–No eres como Naruto, tampoco como Sakura –le dijo totalmente sereno, sorprendiendo a Sasuke–. No te preocupes, no preguntaré qué es lo que te sucedió ni quién eres– Kakashi hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando al cielo–. Tan sólo quiero pedirte que cuides de Naruto y de Sakura.

Sasuke esbozó una disimulada sonrisa.

–Eres demasiado inteligente.

Kakashi sonrió también mientras se alejaba, pero luego se detuvo y lo miró para decir una última cosa.

–Ella es quien más te necesita.

El sensei fue desapareciendo a medida que se alejaba, y Sasuke continuó su camino sin decir nada a nadie.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la puerta y tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban ahí esperando. Los tres ingresaron a la academia.

–Tienes cara de muerto –comentó Naruto con burla cuando estaban caminando allí dentro, observándolo de cerca.

Sasuke iba a responder, pero lo interrumpió una reconocible… e irritante voz.

–¡Sakura-san! –gritó alguien efusivamente mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo… Ese traje verde, esas cejas.

–Lee –susurró.

–¡Que cejas encrespadas! –exclamó Naruto observándolo con los ojos abiertos y una mueca graciosa.

Lee los ignoró a ambos y corrió hacia Sakura, arrodillándose ante ella. Naruto lo miraba asombrado y riéndose a carcajadas, y Sasuke recordaba que Lee en el pasado solía fantasear con Sakura.

–¡Oh, flor hermosa y reluciente, por favor acepta una cita conmigo! –le imploraba el niño con suplico en los ojos.

–…Lárgate –respondió ella secamente.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la situación. Lee agachó su cabeza unos segundos, y cuando la volvió a levantar su rostro estaba rojo por aguantar el llanto…

Naruto no era nada discreto y si antes ya se estaba riendo, ahora empezó a llorar de la risa.

Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Sakura y Lee.

En cuanto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Lee corrió sus ojos hacia los de Sasuke con una mirada asesina y llena de fuego.

–¿Tú eres su novio? –le preguntó con odio, como a punto de estallar.

–¿Ah? –Sasuke lo miró serio y confundido.

Lee miró a Sakura rápidamente, con los ojos llorosos.

–Puedo ver su atractivo, Sakura-san… ¡Pero lucharé contra él para ganarme tu amor, hermosa flor de cerezo!

Sasuke no entendía nada.

–Un momento… –quiso alegar el Haruno.

–¡Ponte en posición! –dijo Lee alejándose para tener espacio.

De pronto Naruto se puso en frente del chico.

–¡Si te metes con mi amigo yo me meteré contigo! –le gritó, poniéndose en posición para luchar.

Lee sonrió soberbiamente.

–¡Bien! –exclamó Lee.

Naruto intentó abalanzarse hacia él corriendo y luchar con unos clones de sombra, pero Lee no le dio tiempo. Era extremadamente rápido y en unos segundos ya lo había inmovilizado y dejado inconsciente en el suelo.

–Mierda, maldito Naruto impulsivo –Sasuke quiso ir corriendo hacia Naruto a socorrerlo, pero Lee se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Te derrotaré!

Lee quiso golpearlo, pero Sasuke hizo a tiempo de moverse y esquivarlo.

–¡Idiota, deja de molestar! –pidió Sasuke alejándose.

–¡Jamás me rendiré! –gritaba Lee mientras intentaba tomarlo nuevamente.

Sasuke saltó en el aire con esperanzas de poder hacer frente a la increíble velocidad de Lee. La suya era deplorable en comparación a la de él.

Por un momento creyó que lo había vuelto a evadir… Pero entonces se dio cuenta que él ya estaba detrás suyo, en el aire.

Lo tomó por la espalda, acercándolo a él. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

–¡Loto primario!

Sasuke sentía que no podía moverse, Lee lo estaba inmovilizando en el aire.

–Maldición –masculló.

Las vendas lo estaban envolviendo totalmente. Sasuke creía que sería su fin, su resistencia física no iba a poder hacerle frente.

…Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

Tan sólo de reojo pudo ver una silueta volar por los aires en dirección a ellos, golpeando a Lee y empujándolo lejos.

Él cayó al suelo, pero alguien lo tomó de los hombros en el aire antes de que tocara el piso y amortiguó su caída.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza. Probablemente era el sensei de Lee.

…Pero estaba equivocado. Era Sakura, de pie a su lado.

–No molestes más a mi equipo –amenazó con su sharingan activado a Lee, que estaba metros más lejos en el suelo.

Lee se quedó totalmente paralizado y atónito ante la expresión asesina de Sakura.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. Ella ya había dado señales de amistad contra Haku y Tazuna… Pero cuando mencionó la palabra "equipo" salir de sus labios, sintió una extraña presión en el pecho.

…Ella le recordaba a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Uy gente, se acercan los chounnin! Cuanta expectativa. Todo buen SasuSaku recuerda que esa saga fue la que marcó un antes y un después. <strong>

**¡Tengo unas ganas terribles de que empiece ya! Es más, iba a saltearme toda esta parte de Lee, pero me pareció relevante dejarlo. Parece que acá también está enamorado de la pelirrosada (es un pesado, lo sé xD)**

**¡Hace un montón que no dejaba comentario al final del capi! **

**Bueno, los voy dejando a todos. Espero leer reviews ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, mis amores.**

**PD: El diario tiene más para aportar todavía.**


	19. Sonrisas entre cómplices

**Viene atrasado el capítulo, ¿eh? Pero bueno, mejor ahora antes que nunca. Además algunas personas me han amenazado de muerte porque los hago muy cortos a veces, por lo tanto si lo subía el fin de semana hubiese quedado más corto de lo que debería xD**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por sus lindos mensajes (que leo e intento responder a todos), llenan mi día de alegría *o***

**Gracias también por sus "favoritos", eso también me alegra. Cada vez que alguien le da "favorito" a mi fic, yo me leo su perfil para enterarme de quién es esa persona xD (no sé por qué lo hago, estoy loca... en fin xD)**

**Bueno, los dejo leer tranquilos y espero sus reviews. ¡Saludos!**

**CAPITULO 19: Sonrisas entre cómplices.**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, mientras Naruto acababa de despertar y también lo hacía.

–¿Pero qué te pasó, Lee? –se oyó a lo lejos.

–¿Guy…?

En efecto el sensei se veía acercándose en dirección a su alumno, consternado al verlo allí tirado con expresión de aterrorizado.

Cuando se acercó, le tocó el hombro. Lee tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no reaccionar, así que comenzó a sacudirlo con muchas energía.

De repente el niño comenzó a llorar exageradamente, y su sensei lo acompañó en el llanto sin siquiera saber por qué. Se decían cosas como "la juventud de la vida", "no me rendiré en conquistarla", y otras cosas que sólo ellos entendían.

–Ridículo –murmuró Sasuke

Naruto se tocaba la cabeza aturdida por el golpe.

–¿Qué pasó…? –preguntaba mareado, viendo a Guy.

–Nada, tenemos que entrar a hacer el examen –respondió su amigo.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro entusiasmado del Uzumaki, quien fue caminando directo a la puerta a la que se suponía debían entrar, y la abrió.

Estaba lleno de gente, de ninjas. Los tres se adentraron, observando a todo el mundo.

–Los grupos gennin –dijo Sakura mirando.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza.

Reconoció muchos rostros: Neji, Lee, TenTen , Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Hinata… todos. Y entre ellos, uno muy particular…

–Kabuto… –masculló entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke no respondió. Ignoró a Naruto y se acercó amenazante al ninja.

–¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó el joven de cabello gris y gafas, sobresaltado por la repentina aproximación del Haruno.

Aquella sonrisa falsa sacaba de quicio a Sasuke.

Lo miró por diez segundos sin parpadear. El chico tampoco decía nada.

–¿Tú quién eres? –le preguntó Naruto, confundido ante la reacción de su amigo.

–Hola, me llamo Kabuto –respondió sonriendo–. ¿Ustedes vienen a rendir el examen, huh?

Aquella amabilidad fingida…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que unos años más tardes, sería una de las dos más peligrosas y grandes amenazas mundiales de toda la historia? Todo lo que hizo… sus intenciones, fusionarse con Orochimaru, usar a todos… Todo había sido su plan desde el inicio, desde este tan insignificante momento.

–Si –contestó Sasuke secamente–. Supongo que tú puedes darnos información de los que participan… ¿no?

Kabuto lo miró totalmente serio por un rato, hasta que reaccionó y volvió a sonreír.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Intuición.

El silencio volvió a permanecer en el lugar.

–¿Pero qué…? –preguntó Naruto turbado.

Entonces Kabuto sacó de una mochila una serie de cartas y las apoyó sobre el suelo. En ellas había información sobre algunos gennin.

–¡Sorprendente! –exclamó Naruto mirando curioso la información de la fuerza y habilidades de cada uno.

–¿Tú cómo lo sabías? –le preguntó Kabuto al chico.

–Ya te lo dije; intuición –respondió secamente Sasuke.

Kabuto lo miró por un rato con seriedad, como examinándolo con la mente.

–Entiendo –dijo Kabuto finalmente, con una sonrisa falsa, guardando las cartas nuevamente.

Sakura los miraba de reojo sin decir nada.

En ese momento, apareció un reconocible rostro para Sasuke; el examinador Ibbiki Morino.

El hombre de las cicatrices se presentó e inmediatamente todos los gennin pusieron atención a sus palabras.

Sasuke sabía y recordaba todos los requisitos del examen y también los engaños que poseía. Sabía que disponía de poco tiempo para advertir a sus compañeros de ellos, así que mientras Ibbiki explicaba, Sasuke intentaba llamar la atención de Sakura y Naruto.

–¿Qué demonios quieres? Tenemos que escuchar esto –le advirtió Sakura con cierto enojo.

–No le presten atención, todas son mentiras –susurró Sasuke para que nadie más que ellos tres escuchara.

–¿Mentiras? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

–Hay diez preguntas pero no pueden ser resueltas por ninguno de nosotros. Todo lo que él diga es mentira. El requisito importante de este examen es copiar sin que los examinadores se den cuenta muchas veces o te sacan del salón y quedas descalificado junto con tu grupo, pero lo más importante de todo es la pregunta número diez...

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida, interrumpiéndolo–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¡A comenzar el examen! –se oyó a lo lejos.

–Maldición. No hay tiempo, ya hay que entrar –se apresuró Sasuke al escuchar la llamada de entrada para que se sentaran los alumnos.

Todos intentaron apurarse, pero en un segundo ya se habían llenado casi todos los bancos. Tuvieron que sentarse bastante alejados: Naruto en el medio, junto a Hinata; Sakura a la derecha bastante apartada del resto y Sasuke a la izquierda, junto a… Kabuto.

–¡Comiencen! –gritó Ibbiki con autoritarismo.

Sakura comenzó a leer las preguntas una por una.

–¿Qué demonios…? –susurró un poco nerviosa la chica, leyendo y releyendo cada pregunta.

Eran sumamente complicadas, imposibles de realizar para cualquiera.

Entonces levantó los ojos un poco, examinando el cuarto. Había jounnins y chounnins por toda la habitación, observando como águilas a cada gennin.

"_Copiar sin que los examinadores se den cuenta…", _recordó de Sasuke.

En ese momento sólo pudo hacerse dos preguntas… La primera: ¿Cómo demonios él sabía aquello?

Segundo… ¿A quién podía copiarle?

Naruto estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

–Si no hago esto no seré chounnin y nunca seré hokage… él dijo que copiara, ¿pero cómo y a quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? –se repetía murmurando a sí mismo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Gotas de sudor resbalaban de todo su cuerpo denotando su poco conocimiento de las respuestas.

Entonces, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido…

–N… Naruto… kun…

Sus ojos voltearon inmediatamente a los de ella.

Su mirada blanca y pura lo cautivó de inmediato.

–¿Hinata…? Que chica… tan… rara –pensaba Naruto.

Se quedó callado, observándola de reojo.

Las mejillas de la joven estaban tan coloradas como un tomate, y no lo miraba fijamente sino que corría la mirada. Él simplemente no la entendía.

–Si quieres… p… puedes copiar del mío…

Naruto se quedó totalmente sorprendido ante sus palabras. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, dudando.

Luego, nervioso, intentó mover la cabeza hacia un costado de manera discreta.

–Ella quiere ayudarme… –murmuraba.

La joven deslizó la mano sobre la hoja un poco hacia el costado, acercándosela para facilitarle la vista.

Estaba por leer la primera respuesta cuando un sorpresivo grito lo paralizó y lo volvió a su lugar normal.

–¡Tú! –gritó el examinador, apuntando al rubio.

La sangre que corría por las venas del Uzumaki se detuvo.

Todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza sobresaltados, mirando la escena. Sasuke y Sakura estaban a la expectativa, en parálisis.

–Le dije que tuviera cuidado… –pensó Sasuke, cerrando sus ojos indignado.

–Ese idiota… –mascullaba Sakura.

–¡Sáquenlo a él y a su equipo! –ordenó.

Los jounnins encargados iban en dirección de Naruto, y Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente observando cómo se acercaban a ellos… Pero sorpresivamente desviaron su camino: No lo habían descubierto a él, sino a otro… que estaba inmediatamente detrás suyo.

Entre gritos y quejas los tres chicos fueron retirados con violencia del salón, quedando los demás aterrorizados…

–Hinata… –murmuró Naruto, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo levemente con varias gotas de sudor cayendo de sus mejillas.

Esta expresión hizo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran aun más rojas.

–¿S… si… Naruto-kun…?

–No te preocupes por mí… buscaré otra forma de lograrlo sin perjudicarte –le dijo, con una bonita sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante su comentario, callada sin saber qué responder. Luego una pequeña pero visible sonrisa se posó en sus diminutos labios y asintió, volviendo a su hoja sin decir más palabra ninguno de los dos.

Mientras tanto, desde el lado derecho del salón se encontraba Sakura, sola, sin respuesta alguna para los difíciles problemas.

–No hay opción –susurró–. ¡Sharingan!

Sus oscuros ojos se tornaron rojizos, observando al ninja que estaba sentado en frente suyo para copiar sus movimientos y traspasarlos a su hoja en blanco.

–Bien –sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que ese niño tenía todas las respuestas.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente. No podía mover su cabeza o perdería las respuestas… Pero se preguntaba si acaso él las estaba copiando también.

–Maldición… –murmuraba Sasuke, sentado en su banco con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

–¿No tienes ninguna? –le preguntó discretamente su compañero de banco, lo cual lo sobresaltó.

–Kabuto… –musitó secamente.

–¿Quieres que… te ayude?

Cualquier persona normal hubiera aceptado las respuestas… pero él sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Kabuto ya se había dado cuenta de que él sabía más de lo que aparentaba para ser un simple niñito gennin.

–No… no lo necesito.

Kabuto arqueó ambas cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Tu hoja está en blanco.

–No es necesario llenarla, lo sé tan bien como tú –le respondió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, queriendo provocarlo.

–Si no lo haces no pasarás, ¿lo sabías?

Sasuke lo miró, rió levemente en forma de burla, y luego desvió la mirada ignorándolo.

Kabuto no dijo más nada después de eso.

Sasuke elevó un poco la mirada, para ver a Naruto. Se lo notaba nervioso, temblante. Sakura por otro lado estaba más bien decidida, escribiendo. Todos los demás en el salón estaban copiando asombrosamente, con una capacidad de espionaje perfecta.

–Es que ese es el punto… –pensaba Sasuke para sí– Pero no voy a molestarme en responder algo que ni siquiera van a corregir… Sin embargo, la pregunta 10… –miró de nuevo a Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo– No cometas una estupidez, Naruto.

–¡Escúchenme todos! –llamó Ibbiki con su voz fuerte, llamando la atención de todo el mundo–. Llegó la hora de la decisión.

Todos se miraron confundidos, dejando el examen a un lado y murmurando cosas sin entender a lo que se refería.

Sakura apartó el examen e intercambió miradas con Sasuke hasta que el hombre se puso a hablar nuevamente.

–¡Silencio! –les ordenó a todos, callándolos de una sola vez– Ya han pasado 45 minutos desde que comenzó el examen, y probablemente muchos hayan llegado a la última pregunta, la más difícil de todas. Tienen dos opciones si quieren pasar este examen… No importa si hicieron todas las demás preguntas bien, porque si responden está mal no podrán pasar, punto.

Todos se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos.

–¡A callar, no he terminado! –todo el mundo hizo silencio, asustados–. Si fallan no solo no podrán pasar… ¡Nunca más podrán rendir el examen!

Todos menos Sasuke abrieron sus ojos como platos, esperando un explicación ante tal hecho.

–Tienen dos opciones. Pueden decidir hacerla o irse. Si eligen hacerla, pero fallan… entonces nunca más podrán rendir este examen. Por otro lado, si eligen irse ahora quedarán descalificados… pero tendrán otra opción el año entrante. ¿Qué deciden? ¡Levanten la mano aquellos que se retracten!

El equipo 7 quedó atónito. O más bien, Sakura y Naruto quedaron paralizados mientras Sasuke tenía una extrema preocupación de lo que pudieran hacerlo.

Naruto estaba muy adelante como para verle a los ojos, pero Sakura estaba a unos metros a su lado, de perfil, mirando al frente sin parpadear.

La miró, con esperanzas de que volteara y mirara sus ojos.

Lentamente, como si hubiera leído su mente, la chica volteó su cabeza y penetró sus ojos abiertos en los de él, con los labios semiabiertos.

Esa expresión era extraña, una que no había visto en esta Sakura antes. ¿Acaso… dudaba?

"No", susurró Sasuke.

Ella no hubiera podido entenderle ni escucharlo en esos momentos… pero pareciera que lo hubiera hecho, porque sonrió como si fuera su cómplice en alguna travesura, dejando entrever sus relucientes dientes.

Sasuke también sonrió.

…Se habían entendido, sin palabras. Ella confió en él, y no levantó la mano.

–¡No pienso rendirme! –se oyó gritar con esa peculiar voz.

…Era Naruto.

El rubio se levantó de su silla, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

–¡Aunque no sepa la respuesta, nunca me echaré para atrás! –gritó, convencido de sí mismo.

Ibbiki lo miró sorprendido, al igual que todos. Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron y callaron.

–Bien –susurró el examinador, y luego inclinó un poco su cabeza para levantarla de golpe, mirando a todos los que habían decidido quedarse fijamente–. ¡Aprobados!

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría. Miró a Kabuto, y con la mirada lo dijo todo: _"Te lo dije"._

Sakura volvió a observar a Sasuke, y Naruto volteó su cabeza haciendo lo mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras Ibbiki explicaba que querían evaluar de los alumnos sus técnicas de camuflaje para adquirir información importante en misiones que lo requirieran, Sasuke recordaba la segunda parte del examen.

Todo había comenzado allí, todo.

–¡Ahora diríjanse a la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte! La segunda etapa del examen está a punto de comenzar –les comunicó a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, mientras todos se levantaban.

El equipo siete se reunió y caminó hacia allí. Naruto sonreía alocadamente por su astucia al pasar el examen, Sakura también miraba satisfecha al frente y Sasuke…

…Sasuke tenía miedo.


	20. Ya no había tiempo

**Qué tal ^^ Les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan comentarios incluso en anónimo, sabiendo que no les voy a contestar.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, por suscribirse, por todo :) **

**En fin, no hay mucho para decir sino que... ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20: Ya no había tiempo.<strong>

El día estaba normal, caluroso pero normal. Las nubes eran escasas y el Sol se abría paso en el azul cielo mientras la mujer de cabellos oscuros tendía la ropa recién lavada en el tendedero.

Su rostro no era el de siempre; donde antes había siempre una sincera y bonita sonrisa ahora yacía una mueca de preocupación.

–¿Qué te sucede, Mikoto? –preguntaba la varonil voz de su esposo al ver su expresión.

Como si fuera por inercia, la mujer intentó sonreír falsamente, desvaneciendo la preocupación que la abrumaba.

–¡Hoshi! –lo llamó con una felicidad fingida–. Hoy has vuelto antes del trabajo…

El padre del Haruno la miró arqueando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño.

–No me engañarás. ¿Qué te sucede?

Su bella sonrisa se disolvió en un pequeño instante y su rostro decayó junto con sus tristes ojos.

–Sasuke ha… –la mujer desvió su mirada afligida–…comenzado a hacer preguntas.

El hombre abrió sus parpados hasta el tope, sorprendido al escucharla.

–¿Sobre… _eso_? –le preguntó, sobresaltado.

–Sabes que es lo único que le hemos ocultado…

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose.

–¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó finalmente el hombre.

–Una pequeña parte de la verdad. Temo que… se esté involucrando demasiado. Últimamente es algo diferente a lo usual… Más maduro, más seguro de sí mismo.

–Entiendo… –susurró el hombre, y luego la miró sonriendo sinceramente– No te preocupes, cariño –le dijo en tono despreocupado, acercándose a ella para abrazarla–. Nuestro hijo está creciendo, eso es todo –culminó, acercando el cuerpo de su mujer al de él para apretujarlo con fuerzas y hacerla sentir segura.

Ella se sintió bien, feliz. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de preocupación no desaparecía. Era como si además de la curiosidad repentina de su hijo, otra cosa estuviera preocupándola… como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

–¡Cuantos insectos extraños! –observaba Naruto con curiosidad, mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad del Bosque de la Muerte.

Sasuke y Sakura observaban los alrededores atentos, a la espera de cualquier anomalía. Era territorio plagado de enemigos.

–Así que… ¿tenemos que conseguir el otro pergamino para llegar a la Torre? ¿Y podemos matarnos entre nosotros por conseguirlo? –preguntaba el rubio, caminando despreocupado por delante de sus compañeros.

–Entre nosotros no, a los otros. Si alguno de nosotros se perdiera en este bosque, ninguno de los otros podrá seguir el examen –respondió Sasuke en tono "yo lo sé todo".

–Joder, Sasuke, ¿y por cinco días? –decía Naruto indignado, mirando al cielo cubierto de copas enormes de arboles.

–Sí Naruto, por cinco días…

El Uzumaki siguió quejándose, hasta que dijo algo que hizo reaccionar a Sasuke de cierto suceso.

–Voy a orinar –les dijo, provocando cara de desagrado de Sakura.

"Voy a orinar". Las cosas se repetían, como en aquel entonces. Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien; Naruto iba a ir a orinar mientras venía un impostor, que habiéndole tendido una emboscada al Uzumaki los atacaba… Era un ninja común de la Lluvia.

Pero Orochimaru estaba cerca.

De repente la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo, ¿qué demonios iba él a hacer frente a un enemigo tan poderoso con ese cuerpo tan débil? ¿Sakura sería capaz de hacerle frente?

–Na… ¡Naruto, no vayas! –le ordenó con una voz grave.

Naruto, que ya se estaba dirigiendo al interior de la arbolada, volteó a mirarlo.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó.

Sakura los miraba extrañada, sin entender.

–No debes –le insinuó.

Naruto era lento, pero entendió que algo andaba mal. Comenzó a retroceder a ellos, retractando sus ganas de orinar.

Estaba dirigiéndose a ellos cuando alguien a gran velocidad lo tiró hacia un costado, arrastrándolo cuesta debajo de una colina. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar, y cuando lo hicieron corrieron a él en su auxilio. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras Naruto y su agresor caían, podía verse que luchaban y forcejeaban.

–¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke, intentando bajar por el lugar donde habían caído.

…Sakura lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

–No, aunque llegaras a tiempo sólo estorbarías –le aconsejó, mirando lo que sucedía.

No podía verse bien, de hecho había muchos árboles y demás cosas salvajes allí como para distinguir quién estaba ganando la lucha.

–No sucedió así en mi mundo –recordaba Sasuke en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Sakura lo miró simplemente, pero ignoró lo que dijo y siguió mirando la escena.

De repente pudo verse que algo se movía rápidamente hacia ellos. Ambos se colocaron en posición y retrocedieron juntos unos pasos, a la espera.

Cuando ya había llegado lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir quién era, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver el rostro de Naruto asomándose entre la maleza verde, con cara de triunfante.

–¡Ese pusilánime no pudo conmigo porque soy el más fuerte de todos! –se mofaba, con expresión de satisfacción por el deber cumplido.

–Naruto –le llamó de repente Sakura, tirándole una piedra de imprevisto.

El rubio logró atraparla antes de que diera con su cara a gran velocidad.

–¿ ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ? –le gritó, enojado.

Ella lo miraba seria.

–¿Ya te has dado cuenta? –preguntó ella.

–Lo supe desde que dijo "pusilánime" –contestó él.

–¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –preguntaba Naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

–Naruto no es zurdo –le dijo ella en un desafiante tono.

–Tampoco es culto –agregó Sasuke mirándolo con fuego en los ojos y preparando un kunai en la mano.

Fue entonces cuando el ninja dejó revelar su verdadera identidad, mirándolos con furia.

–Quiero su pergamino –les amenazó a ambos.

–Ven a buscarlo –desafió Sasuke.

El ninja comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia ambos. Sasuke logró esquivar uno de sus ataques y darle una fuerte patada en la cadera, mandándolo lejos.

El enemigo aún se estaba levantando del suelo y escupiendo sangre por el golpe cuando vio el sharingan en Sakura.

–Maldición –masculló entre dientes, levantándose del todo–. Esto no terminará así –les dijo antes de salir corriendo entre los árboles.

Sakura quiso ir a por él, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

–Primero busquemos a Naruto.

Sakura asintió seria y ambos se dispusieron a bajar juntos por aquella colina.

–¿Lo ves? –preguntaba Sakura mientras se deslizaba entre los arboles.

–Para nada –contestó Sasuke.

Entonces, inesperadamente, algo sucedió.

Alguien apareció frente a ellos, de la nada. Estaba inmóvil, interponiéndose en su camino y mirándolos con ansias y una expresión enfermiza.

Su cabello era largo y oscuro, y tenía la apariencia de ser una mujer… pero su mirada asesina era tenebrosa. Sus ojos expulsaban la misma muerte en sí misma.

–Vengan… –musitó con un espeluznante tono de voz, mientras dejaba ver su lengua larga y desagradable lamiendo sus finos labios.

Ambos pararon en seco a unos metros de distancia.

–Orochimaru… –susurró Sasuke.

Sí; efectivamente era él. Pero estaba camuflado bajo el cuerpo de una pobre mujer, una ninja que no volvería a ver la luz del día.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sakura en un elevado tono.

–Eso no les importa… –les dijo, tomando su pergamino y aproximándolo extrañamente a su boca– Lo único que importa es que al final del día… –seguía diciendo, esta vez abriendo la boca extremadamente grande y de manera perturbadora, tragándose el pergamino– Yo tendré ambos pergaminos en mi poder –les dijo luego de ingerir totalmente el objeto, lamiéndose los labios como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron las caras, frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke podía recordar la asquerosidad latente de ese tipo, pero verlo de nuevo era demasiado.

–¿Y Naruto? –le preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente.

Orochimaru sonrió malévolamente. Sin contestar y aún con una tétrica sonrisa en los labios, llevó una de sus manos a su ojo, tomando el parpado y bajándolo hacia abajo como una persona normal no haría.

Les enseñó su ojo extremadamente abierto y los miró a ambos fijamente.

–Mejor preocúpense por ustedes mismos…

Entonces, algo sucedió. Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Todo se tornó color oscuro, y no podían ver nada. De pronto, entre la oscuridad, vieron dos kunais volando en dirección a ellos a gran velocidad. No podían moverse, ni esquivarlos.

Ambos kunais se clavaron en sus cabezas, sintiendo la muerte misma tocarlos. La sensación fue tal que ninguno pudo soportarlo.

…Acababan de ver exactamente lo que pasaría.

Cayeron al suelo de rodillas, temblando. Estaban paralizados, no podían hacer nada. Sentían su pulso a mil, su presión por las nubes.

"_No puedo moverme"_

Se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, virando su cara a Sakura lentamente, tanto como su cuerpo lo permitía.

Sus ojos negros estaban totalmente abiertos, su expresión era de total espanto.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, pero ella estaba peor que él.

"_Tengo que hacer algo"_

Pensaba, pero el tiempo se le acababa. Lentamente Orochimaru deslizaba sus dedos entre dos kunais, preparándose para arrojárselos sin miramientos.

"_¡Tengo que…!" _

Gritaba en su propia mente, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por mover su brazo.

…Era tan difícil. Era imposible. Aquella vez había sido difícil, pero esta vez era peor. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Acaso su sangre no era tan fuerte como la Uchiha? ¿Entonces por qué no podía Sakura moverse tampoco?

…Y el tiempo se les acababa. Aunque cada segundo parecía eterno, en realidad todo era muy rápido.

No había tiempo, ya no había tiempo.


	21. Asumir la derrota para sobrevivir

**¡Hola! **

**Bien, ha sido una laaaaaaaarga ausencia.**

**No voy a aburrirlos con excusas, porque la verdad a nadie le interesa perder tiempo leyendo esas cosas. Nada hará que lo pasado vuelva y que el tiempo perdido desaparezca. **

**Sólo puedo decir que no los he olvidado, que planeo terminar este fic a como de lugar sin importar lo que me lo impida.**

**Ya lo había dicho antes, pero lo repito por si a alguien no le quedó claro. ****Así que por eso no se preocupen...**

**Sin embargo y por desgracia, no puedo prometer que a partir de ahora vaya a seguir subiendo los capítulos a la velocidad de la luz, cada una semana. Quizás me siga atrasando así por cosas que como dije antes, a nadie le interesa leer. **

**Pero que me atrase unas cuantas semanas NO significa que haya abandonado el fic, sino que simplemente me encuentro impedida de escribir por falta de tiempo, entre otras cosas. **

**Este fic es mi gran obra maestra, no puedo dejarlo así como así. Tampoco puedo decepcionarlos a ustedes, mis maravillosos lectores.**

**En fin, dejemos las palabras que sé que quieren empezar a leer el capítulo ya -que por cierto hice un poco más largo de la cuenta para compensar la tardanza-, pero les pido disculpas y bueno, mandenme sus reviews si así lo desean, que leeré todos sus mensajes y los responderé en lo posible ;D**

**A leer se ha dicho:**

**CAPITULO 21: Asumir la derrota para sobrevivir.**

Esta vez nadie iba a ayudarlo; ningún ángel, ningún Destino… ¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer?

De pronto pudo observar algo de reojo. Viró su cabeza hacia Sakura, que aunque temblaba como un pichón indefenso en medio de una tormenta, se estaba moviendo.

Tenía un kunai en su mano, que lentamente se dirigía hacia su pierna.

…Sasuke sabía lo que ella pretendía. Sorprendentemente se le estaba cruzando la misma idea que había tenido él: Iba a clavarse el kunai para reaccionar y vencer el miedo con el dolor.

"_No… no puedo…", _decía el chico en su cabeza, como negando aquel hecho.

De pronto comenzó a sentir la sangre hirviéndole, como si corriera más rápido que antes por sus venas… como si algo estuviera activándose dentro de su cuerpo.

"_¡No puedo permitirlo!", _gritó finalmente dentro de sí mismo, logrando al fin reaccionar.

Los kunais no los alcanzaron, pues Sasuke había sido capaz de mover su brazo derecho y clavarse un kunai en la pierna a una velocidad tal que había logrado también tomar a Sakura de la cintura y cargarla tras un árbol.

En cuanto pudo tomarla le quitó el kunai de la mano y lo tiró a un lado, aferrándola a su cuerpo para salvarle la vida mientras huían y se escondían.

Cuando ya se encontraban a salvo, tras un enorme árbol, Sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía aun más. Jadeaba con un miedo y una adrenalina que no sentía desde hacía años.

Volteó su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, que comenzaba a reaccionar y cobrar los sentidos del todo.

Todavía temblaba y su voz se oía quebradiza, pero intentó hablar de todas formas.

–Sasuke, me salvaste –le decía la chica, observándole la pierna a su compañero–. Estás herido –se apresuraba a decir.

De repente el pelinegro comenzó a sentir que la herida le ardía; había caído en la cuenta de que acababa de apuñalarse a sí mismo.

Sakura decidió arrancarse un pedazo de tela del vestido que llevaba y, sin pedirle permiso, la enrolló en la pierna de él y le hizo un nudo en forma de torniquete para impedir que saliera más sangre.

–¿Qué demonios era ella? –le preguntó ni bien terminó su trabajo.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría saberlo? –le preguntó Sasuke rápidamente y en voz baja.

Ella lo miró fulminante.

–No hagas el idiota conmigo; vengo observándote desde que sabías como aprobar los gennin. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que actúas? Hasta ese idiota de Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal contigo, Sasuke.

–Si sospechabas tanto, ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?

–No me interesaba –contestó sinceramente–. De hecho tampoco me interesa ahora, pero si tienes algo para decir este es un buen momento.

Sasuke la observó pensativo por un segundo, y luego decidió hablar.

–Lo conozco, es muy poderoso –comenzó a decir cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por un ataque sorpresivo.

Una serpiente increíblemente enorme había caído del cielo, obligándolos a esquivarla saltando hacia los costados.

Ambos cayeron de pie sobre dos ramas de árboles diferentes. Sasuke estaba en la derecha y Sakura había caído en la izquierda, un poco más abajo.

–¿ ¡Qué es esto! ? –gritaba ella en un tono de alteración, activando su sharingan.

–¡Es una invocación, ten cuidado!

La desagradable serpiente, que se encontraba en el medio de ambos, dirigió su enorme cabeza hacia Sakura, abriendo su boca y dejando ver sus colmillos.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke intentando acercarse a ella para ayudarla.

Cuando saltó sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente para alcanzar a Sakura, la bestia agitó con fuerza su cola, tirándolo lejos hacia otra rama.

–Intenta alejarnos –observó Sasuke mientras se levantaba.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se alejaba de la gran serpiente, tirándole un kunai explosivo dentro de la boca antes de que lograra alcanzarla con sus afilados colmillos y su alargada lengua.

El kunai explotó haciendo a la invocación caer al suelo. Aparentemente estaba muerta.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí, llegando a la par de Sakura que ya estaba en el suelo mirando el cadáver.

De pronto un bulto comenzó a elevarse en la cabeza del animal, rompiéndose de a poco y dejando entrever algo saliendo de ahí.

–Pero qué demonios… –susurró Sakura.

–Orochimaru –afirmó Sasuke, provocando la mirada confundida de su compañera sobre él.

–Cómo es posible… –preguntó algo aturdida.

En ese preciso instante el cuerpo robado por Orochimaru salió de la serpiente con una sonrisa vulgar y desagradable.

–Me sorprenden, niñitos –les dijo con aquella voz femenina–. Los encuentro presas muy interesantes… me pregunto quién de ustedes dos será más interesante –hizo una breve pausa para lamerse los labios de manera repugnante–. ¿Tú…? –le preguntó a Sasuke apuntándolo con el dedo– O… ¿acaso serás tú? –le dijo a Sakura.

Ambos compañeros retrocedieron unos pasos al mismo tiempo, tomando precaución.

Orochimaru comenzó a moverse hacia ellos lento pero seguro.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Hay algo más además del pergamino?–le preguntó en tono de disgusto la pelirrosa.

Orochimaru sonrió aun más.

–Bonitos ojos –musitó, como si estuviera respondiendo indirectamente su pregunta anterior.

En ese momento el hombre corrió hacia ella, intentando atacarla. Ella lo esquivó y Sasuke quiso ayudarla, precipitándose hacia el enemigo y concentrando chakra en su puño derecho.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles pues él sacó su exagerada y larga lengua y lo tiró lejos con gran fuerza y velocidad. Su espalda impactó contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, impidiéndole moverse y cayendo al suelo.

Su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir.

Abrió sus ojos y observó a Sakura corriendo y saltando entre los árboles, intentando escapar.

Ella lo miró por un segundo, tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. Se puso nerviosa, aturdida. Por primera vez en su vida desde la matanza Uchiha, sentía algo recorrer sus venas. Su piel palideció y los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron de una manera incomprensible.

El corazón le latía rápido e inseguro.

…Era pánico. Un pánico parecido al de aquella vez… Un pánico horripilante.

–No hay nada que pueda hacer… no hay nada –decía en un débil tono de voz, esquivando a Orochimaru.

Mientras corría sintió que algo la había sujetado por la espalda. Sí, la lengua de Orochimaru se había enrollado en su pequeña cintura para elevarla mientras él la observaba con satisfacción.

Ella forcejeó, pero fue inútil. Era muy fuerte.

Creía que todo estaba perdido, que ya nada podía hacerse… Hasta que algo sucedió.

–¡Bájala! –gritó aquella reconocible y peculiar voz.

–¿Naruto? –preguntó ella, intentando ver quién estaba a su lado.

–Lograste escapar de la serpiente que te dejé –comentó sonriendo el hombre disfrazado de mujer, observando que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias.

El chico sonrió con aires triunfantes y heroicos, parado sobre una rama más arriba.

–Perdón por tardarme, Sasuke y Sakura –les dijo a ambos.

Orochimaru soltó a Sakura lentamente y la dejó a unos metros más adelante.

–Naruto, vete –dijo ella en un tono de voz que Naruto no había oído antes.

La miró confundido.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡No sabes de lo que es capaz, no tienes oportunidad! Deja de hacer el héroe, imbécil.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero Sasuke que estaba más abajo lo entendía.

–Tiene miedo… igual que yo, aquella vez –susurró.

–Esto se pone más interesante a cada momento –masculló Orochimaru, observando la situación inmóvil.

–¿Pero qué demonios te sucede, quieres rendirte ahora? –le preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

–No entiendes, es demasiado para nosotros. Nunca lo lograremos –miró a Orochimaru, mientras aproximaba su mano hacia donde tenía el pergamino–. ¿Lo quieres? Aquí tienes. Déjanos en paz –le dijo, finalmente.

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron a medida que el pergamino era arrojado en dirección del enemigo.

–Maldita sea –musitó Sasuke levantándose lentamente.

–¡No! –gritó Naruto, moviéndose hacia el documento.

Sakura se alteró al ver que el pergamino no había llegado al enemigo, que alguien lo había impedido.

–¿ ¡Pero qué haces! ? ¡Déjalo o moriremos, idiota! –le gritó la joven.

Sasuke guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo, mirándola con desaprobación y seriedad. Mientras, Orochimaru seguía quieto y mirándolo todo sin hablar.

–¡Llegaste antes que yo, Sasuke! –dijo Naruto algo sorprendido. Él lo ignoró.

–Sakura… ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó el Haruno mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella no contestó– Sé que tienes miedo, puedo verlo. También lo he sentido. Pero… si no eres capaz de vencer tus miedos y enfrentar a este demonio, ¿cómo crees que serás capaz de enfrentar a aquella persona que tanto detestas? ¿O acaso piensas asumir la derrota para sobrevivir?

Ella, que aún se encontraba temblante, sólo lo observaba. Pero en sus ojos Sasuke pudo notar la influencia de sus palabras, la presión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo por lo que él le decía.

–Es suficiente –clamó el demonio.

Todos lo miraron realizar un sello con las manos velozmente.

–¡Invocación! –gritó– Si no me darán el pergamino, entonces es hora de acabar con esto.

Saltó sobre la cabeza de la serpiente que acababa de aparecer, dirigiéndola hacia Naruto.

–¡Corre Naruto! –gritó Sasuke inútilmente.

El rubio intentó moverse de ahí, pero un jutsu provocado por Orochimaru hizo aparecer una gran ráfaga de viento que terminó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama en dirección a la temible boca del animal.

Sakura miraba la situación en total parálisis, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

"_Activa el zorro, activa el zorro…", _pensaba Sasuke.

Naruto estaba a punto de ser devorado por la desagradable invocación.

"_Tú puedes, hazlo…", _reiteraba Sasuke en su mente.

De repente los ojos del rubio se abrieron como dos enormes platos y sus colores eran diferentes, eran rojos como la sangre… más rojos que el sharingan.

El chakra que comenzó a expulsar de su cuerpo era rojizo y violento, podía sentirse desde kilómetros.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke observaban inmóviles lo que sucedía: Naruto hizo una increíble voltereta en el aire y golpeó con el pie a la víbora, haciéndola caer al suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

–Interesante –observaba Orochimaru aún sobre la cabeza de su mascota–. Pero hoy no deseo jugar contigo –le dijo antes de dirigir su lengua a gran velocidad, tomándolo del torso y atrayéndolo contra su voluntad hacia él.

Naruto forcejeaba, aún con aquel chakra saliendo de él, inútilmente.

–Por ahora no me resultas lo suficientemente interesante, pequeño zorro –le dijo antes de dirigir su mano hacia su estomago con rudeza, sellando su poder con los cinco elementos.

Podía no admitirlo, pero lo consideraba una amenaza en potencia.

Finalmente Naruto gritó del dolor y luego se desmayó, cayendo sobre un tronco metros más lejos.

–Maldito –masculló entre dientes Sasuke.

La serpiente volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez Orochimaru la dirigía hacia otro lado. Su objetivo parecía ser Sakura.

Sasuke se percató de ello enseguida.

–¡Córrete de ahí! –le advirtió su compañero, moviéndose hacia ella rápidamente.

Incluso si la intención de Orochimaru claramente no era hacer amistades, la joven no movió un musculo.

Se encontraba dentro de una parálisis sin igual, temblaba y sus ojos no parpadeaban.

Cuando la bestia ya estaba por alcanzarla, Sasuke se interpuso en el medio, recibiendo el golpe por ella.

La abrazó, la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla. La cabeza de la serpiente los hizo volar unos metros más adelante.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito en cuanto recibió el impacto en su espalda, pero en ningún momento soltó a la chica. La apretujó contra su pecho cuanto pudo, y ella no se movió ni se resistió a su ayuda.

Pero en cuanto sintió el calor del cuerpo de su nuevo amigo cubrirle la piel, parpadeó sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que en un segundo ambos estaban en el suelo. Ella arriba de él, habiendo amortiguado la caída con el cuerpo de Sasuke, y él debajo, apenas consciente y tosiendo lo que parecía ser sangre.

Ella pareció reaccionar por fin, reincorporándose lentamente, observando con los ojos sumamente abiertos y las pupilas contraídas a su compañero.

–Sa… Sasuke… –susurraba mirándolo arrodillada en el suelo.

Los ojos de él se tornaron más oscuros, como si sus pupilas se hubieran dilatado enormemente.

Intentaba articular palabras pero le costaba demasiado.

–Esta es… tu lucha… –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

–No puedo, es demasiado –le respondía ella en un tono quebradizo y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si fuera a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento.

Él le sonrió de forma sincera y tierna, y dirigió su mano lentamente como pudo hacia el rostro de ella que no se encontraba a más de quince centímetros.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, y luego habló.

–Tienes que… enfrentar tus miedos… Recuerda lo… lo que te dije hace un… momento… –intentaba decirle con la voz muy débil.

La cabeza de Sakura se puso en blanco por dos segundos, y aquellas palabras resonaron en sus adentros como si las estuviera escuchando en ese momento.

"_Si no eres capaz de vencer tus miedos y enfrentar a este demonio, ¿cómo crees que serás capaz de enfrentar a aquella persona que tanto detestas?", _oyó en su mente.

Algo en su pecho la hizo reaccionar; como una presión momentánea…

Y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir más tranquilo, más despacio. Empezó a sentir cómo la sangre le recorría el cuerpo con más fuerza y seguridad.

Fue en ese momento cuando tomó la mano que Sasuke tenía en su rostro y la bajó delicadamente hacia el suelo.

–No te preocupes, Sasuke –le dijo con un increíble cambio en su tono de voz. Sonaba mucho más segura de sí misma, más calmada–. Descansa… Ahora es mi turno.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se quedó inconsciente apenas escuchó aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Sakura.

Ella le sonrió por última vez y se levantó lentamente del suelo, cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria y asesina. Volteó a mirar a Orochimaru con unos ojos desafiantes, mortales.

La falsa mujer le sonrió vilmente e hizo desaparecer en un instante a la serpiente. Se acercó unos pequeños metros a ella caminando normalmente, sin miedo aparente.

"_¿O acaso piensas asumir la derrota para sobrevivir?",_ oyó nuevamente dentro de sí misma.

Aquello le hizo recordar por un segundo apenas las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su hermano antes de partir, haciendo referencia a su debilidad, a su inutilidad frente a él.

La pelirrosa elevó sus negros ojos al cielo cubierto por las copas de los árboles.

Como si de una película se tratara, vio en su cabeza imágenes de su hermano asesino, de su familia, de Naruto... de Sasuke.

Entonces se detuvo, con aquella última sonrisa del Haruno en su cabeza, y volvió a mirar a Orochimaru.

–No… ¡No asumiré la derrota para sobrevivir! –le gritó con convicción, activando su sharingan y ajustando más su protector frontal a su cabeza.

El enemigo sonrió satisfactoriamente colocándose en posición de lucha, y luego ambos quedaron a una pequeña distancia de lejanía, intercambiando miradas mutuamente casi sin parpadear, como a la espera de quién daría el primer movimiento.

–Era esa la mirada que esperaba ver en ti –le dijo–. ¿Vas a mostrarme ya tu potencial? –le preguntó, intentando provocarla a actuar.

Ella frunció el ceño y corrió hacia él sin dudarlo. Ambos hicieron combate cuerpo a cuerpo por un minuto entero y a gran velocidad, esquivando golpes e intentando darle al otro sin resultados.

De pronto Orochimaru saltó por encima de Sakura a una velocidad indescriptible, arrojándole un jutsu de fuego que Sakura contrarrestó con uno aun más grande.

Mientras ambos jutsus de fuego chocaban, Sakura aprovechó para tirarle a su enemigo bombas explosivas que lo hicieron correrse hacia atrás.

Ella lo persiguió, esquivando el humo y el fuego anterior, intentando alcanzarlo.

Corría a una velocidad increíble, casi no podía verlo. Él aprovechó su ventaja y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella para confundirla.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirando a todos lados, intentando predecir a dónde atacar.

Sus ojos no estaban lo suficientemente evolucionados, pero lo intentó tanto que al fin pudo verlo.

Con gran velocidad detuvo los movimientos de su contrincante tirando hilos invisibles en medio de su camino.

En un segundo Orochimaru estaba enredado, sin poder salir.

–Increíble táctica –le dijo, con algo de asombro.

Ella lo ignoró y le volvió a escupir una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió inevitablemente hacia él, y utilizó los hilos como canal de conducción.

Él comenzó a gritar con aquella femenina voz, y Sakura se alejó un poco para observar cómo se quemaba. El fuego no la dejaba ver demasiado, pero cuando se hubo disipado todo humo observó que el cuerpo de su enemigo estaba tirado, como… ¿derretido?

–¿Ella está derretida? –se preguntó a sí misma respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba alcanzando un límite físico que no había pasado antes.

La piel parecía de plástico, no humana. Como si no fuera más que una máscara… y la ropa también estaba tirada allí, como si nada.

De repente unas risotadas macabras en un tono de voz ronca, totalmente diferente, comenzaron a oírse más arriba.

Ella elevó su cabeza un poco para observar, y lo que vio la extrañó de sobremanera: Era otra persona, alguien totalmente diferente a quien estaba luchando. Era un hombre, un hombre de apariencia morbosa y repulsiva.

Orochimaru finalmente se había dejado ver tras su disfraz de mujer gennin, y estaba parado sobre una rama alta, de brazos cruzados y totalmente calmado.

–¿Qué es esto…? –se preguntó ella totalmente perpleja por la situación, sin comprender.

–Mi nombre es Orochimaru –le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Eres una verdadera Uchiha, después de todo. Me servirás a la perfección –le dijo en forma de cumplido.

Ella no entendía del todo qué estaba pasando.

–¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? –le preguntó confundida, aturdida.

El hombre le mostró el pergamino que portaba y lo prendió fuego tan solo con la mirada, dejándole entrever que aquello le importaba un comino. Ella inhaló aire de forma abrupta, sorprendida.

–Todo en ti me interesa… Pero por ahora quiero dejarte un pequeño obsequio, algo que te hará querer venir a mí por más poder. Algo que te hará querer unirte y quedarte a mi lado, Uchiha Sakura –finalizó.

Entonces él abrió sus ojos enormemente, y de pronto su cuello pareció alargarse velozmente, como si fuera de goma o de elástico.

Sakura sentía que no podía moverse, y él dirigía su cabeza a ella amenazadoramente.

La cabeza blanca y espeluznante de Orochimaru abrió su enorme boca y dejó relucir sus afilados colmillos, que se dirigían seguros a su cuello.

–No puedo… –mascullaba entre diente ella, cerrando sus ojos e intentando correrse inútilmente.

…Él la estaba inmovilizando sin siquiera mover un dedo…

Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

Algo estaba cubriendo la vista de la chica, como si algo estuviera frente a ella cubriéndola… Algo que había impedido que los colmillos la alcanzaran.

Pero… ¿algo o alguien?

–¿Qué…? –susurró la joven, abriendo sus ojos.

–Extraordinario –dijo Orochimaru, quitando sus colmillos del cuello de aquella persona–. ¿Has logrado interponerte antes de que la alcanzara?

–¿Sa… suke? –balbuceó Sakura, perpleja ante lo que veía.

El cuerpo del joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, rendido ante la inminente muerte.

Sakura cayó a su lado, sosteniéndolo del hombro, sacudiéndolo. Él no reaccionaba.

Ella buscó la herida que Orochimaru acababa de hacerle, encontrando tres extrañas y peculiares marcas negras alrededor de su cuello.

–¿Qué, qué es esto? –preguntaba nerviosa, fuera de sí– Sasuke, reacciona, ¡reacciona! –le imploraba desesperada.

Su corazón le latía a gran velocidad, estaba totalmente aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder. No entendía nada.

Él ni siquiera parecía respirar, ni tampoco se movía.

–¿Qué le hiciste…? –susurró, con una fina lágrima cayendo de su ojo derecho. Hacía tantos años que no lloraba– ¿Qué…? ¿ ¡Qué le hiciste! ? –le gritó al enemigo exigiendo una respuesta.

Él sonrió levemente, sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto.

–Es una pena que no vaya a ser capaz de sobrevivir… Su cuerpo no lo resistirá mucho más –le dijo en un tono pacifista.

Ella se encontraba totalmente perpleja, sus pupilas volvieron a contraerse y creía sentir que el mundo se desvanecía y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Más lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a caer de sus ojos oscuros, aquellos ojos que se encontraban secos desde aquel día.

Apretujó a Sasuke contra su cuerpo, moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

–¡Muévete! –le gritaba, sin escuchar respuesta alguna.

Acaso… ¿todo estaba perdido ya?


	22. Las arenas del tiempo

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien y que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana. Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo. Pero antes de que lo lean quiero decir unos comentarios :D**

**Parece que el capítulo anterior sorprendió a más de un. No se lo esperaban, ¿eh? Que Sasuke se pusiera así en el medio. Esa fue una actitud muy valerosa de su parte. **

**¿Han notado como está Sasuke cambiando (para bien)? Al principio era tosco, arrogante y frío... Pero ahora se volvió más social, protector de sus compañeros. Se está ablandando un poquito más *o* Creo que se está acercando a lo que las hermanitas molestas del destino querían que él sintiera, ¿no les parece? xD**

**En fin... ¡Gracias por los reviews! Son tods tan lindos ^^ Que bueno que me apoyen y que no me tiren piedras por la tardanza anterior xD **

**Por cierto, hay una chica (?) que no tiene cuenta y me mandó un review con este nick: BECA HOME MADE. Pareciera que quiso dejarme su mail, pero no decía nada, como si se hubiera borrado del mensaje. Perdoname que no te haya contestado, pero sin cuenta y sin mail me es imposible. ¿Te molestaría volver a intentar enviarme tu mail? **

**Es que esta chica (o quizás es un chico, no lo sé xD) me dejó TREMENDO review (larguísimo y muy lindo) y quisiera responderle, pero no por acá. **

**Bueno, dicho eso les dejo leer el capitulo. Mandenme sus opiniones ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22: Las arenas del tiempo.<strong>

"_Eres una Uchiha después de todo. Me servirás a la perfección", _podía oír Sasuke en la lejanía.

Aquella oración había sido lo primero que pudo escuchar al abrir los ojos. Lo veía todo un poco borroso, pero su visión se esclareció luego de cinco segundos. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había caído.

Sin embargo el cielo se veía más oscuro, como si el sol estuviera por irse.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente…?"_, pensaba en sus adentros.

De repente sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal, y luego un terrible dolor en la espalda.

Se sentía demacrado; como si un camión acabara de atropellarlo cinco veces seguidas.

El cuerpo le pesaba y no podía moverse.

Se esforzó por voltear su cabeza un poco hacia el costado, donde había oído aquella peculiar voz, y lo logró.

Pudo distinguir a Sakura de pie, mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera observando a alguien. Estaba apenas más lejos, de perfil. Pero a pesar de la cercanía entre ambos, ella ignoraba el hecho de que él se encontraba tirado allí.

Parecía aturdida por algo que robaba toda su atención. Era evidente; Orochimaru se había descubierto al fin.

Aunque podía ver a Sakura desde donde estaba, no lograba distinguirlo a él entre las ramas altas.

Luego la observó un poco más, dándose cuenta de que había luchado por el cansancio que expulsaban sus ojos y el sudor que caía de su cuello.

"_¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?", _oyó esta vez, pero de la voz de ella. Sonaba confundida.

"_Todo en ti me interesa… Pero por ahora quiero dejarte un pequeño obsequio, algo que te hará querer venir a mí por más poder. Algo que te hará querer unirte y quedarte a mi lado, Uchiha Sakura", _pudo escuchar de la respuesta de Orochimaru.

Sasuke se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que planeaba hacerle… lo mismo que le había hecho a él años atrás.

Era igual que en su mundo. Orochimaru no había cambiado nada.

Pero… Sasuke no podía permitir que lo mismo le sucediera a ella. ¿Iba a dejar que aquel demonio la llevara por el mismo camino equivocado que a él?

Todo había sucedido a causa de aquel acontecimiento; _el sello maldito._

A raíz de aquello él había tomado las decisiones que marcaron el resto de su vida como algo trágico e infernal.

Ya no había vuelta atrás para todo el mal que él había ocasionado al seguir a aquel ser endemoniado para conseguir poder… pero aún había una pequeña pero visible oportunidad, una chance para Sakura.

Él podría evitar que ella cayera en el mismo círculo en el que él había caído una vez. Aquel círculo de maldad, de venganza inútil y sin sentido.

Así que intentó levantarse con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. A esas alturas cualquier persona normal estaría muerta, pero su voluntad era de fuego e inquebrantable.

Logró ponerse de pie a duras penas y tosiendo algo de sangre en el proceso, pero lo logró al fin y al cabo.

Una vez que estaba de pie pudo observar la cabeza del enemigo haciéndose elástica y alargándose hacia ella a gran velocidad.

Movió sus piernas cuanto estas se lo permitieron y un poco más, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Tenía que alcanzarla o estaría perdida.

Mientras se acercaba la vio paralizada, sin moverse ni un poco. Orochimaru la estaba inmovilizando con solo mirarla, pero él había conseguido sacar dentro de sí mismo la fuerza necesaria para sobrepasar esos miedos; para ser más fuerte que la parálisis física… Porque había algo más importante: Protegerla.

Finalmente parecía estar alcanzándola, pero la cabeza de Orochimaru estaba a punto de morder su cuello.

Por un segundo creyó que no lo lograría… Pero lo logró.

Volvió a sentir aquel dolor, aquel extraño pinchazo. Podía sentir que algo nuevo y desagradable ingresaba en su sistema circulatorio y le recorría las venas lentamente, envenenándolo.

Pudo sentir que su corazón disminuyó considerablemente el latir, y que apenas respiraba… Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera gritar.

Se dejó caer al suelo rendido, y lo último que vio fue a su compañera sacudiéndolo de los hombros y gritándole que se moviera.

Luego todo se volvió completamente oscuro para él.

No podía oír los llantos de Sakura sobre su rostro, tampoco las risas sarcásticas de Orochimaru.

Pero ahora todo era blanco; se encontraba en un lugar vacío y luminoso. Pero… no estaba solo.

Había una mujer frente a él, en aquel lugar enorme y claro.

–¿Sakura? –le preguntó al verla frente a sus ojos nuevamente.

Esta vez no era Luppita ni ningún Destino disfrazado jugándole una broma. Esta vez su mirada era sincera, podía percibir que era real.

O al menos más real que una vil broma.

Su cabello largo y rosado, sus ojos verdes y su piel reluciente. Todo en ella era como en su mundo, donde solía vivir.

Su cuerpo era el de una adulta, pero la vio menos alta de lo que debería ser. Esto lo extrañó, así que miró sus manos y se sorprendió un poco al encontrárselas grandes, al ser alto. Le llevaba al menos una cabeza y media de altura.

Su cuerpo era el de un adulto nuevamente, al igual que el de ella.

Él no sabía qué decirle, estaba algo confundido… pero ella le sonreía con ternura, con cariño.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

–Soy tu subconsciente nuevamente –respondió la hermosa joven con aquella voz tan singular y única.

Sasuke podía recordar que una vez ya había entrado en su cabeza, y que su subconsciente le había advertido no confundir la realidad de ambos mundos paralelos ni dar nada por hecho. Aquella vez había contactado a su hermano… pero también podía recordar que había logrado hablar con su inner en un momento de peligro e inconsciencia.

–¿Acaso eres mi inner?

–Acabo de responderte esa pregunta.

–No te pareces a él. Te pareces a alguien más.

–Eso es porque tomo la forma que sea necesaria acorde la situación. No tengo sexo ni tengo nombre.

Sasuke se quedó callado, observando sus ojos. Luego rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

–¿Por qué apareces de esta manera, con ese cuerpo?

La joven se miró a sí misma por un instante, como si estuviera evaluándose. Luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

–Si te distrae puedo cambiarlo y convertirme en otro ser.

–No, déjalo –le pidió instantáneamente y sin dudarlo, con la voz serena.

Ella dibujó una pequeña comisura de sonrisa en sus labios y luego habló.

–Sasuke, finalmente estás recordando.

Él frunció el seño sin entender.

–¿Qué cosa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, como si acabara de decir algo que era evidente y que él no entendía aún.

–¿Te diste cuenta de que acabas de condenarte de por vida a ti mismo con lo que acabas de hacer, y no estás siquiera un poco arrepentido?

Él comprendió a lo que ella se refería. Dirigió su mano hacia su nuca, tocándosela.

–Aquí me mordió, de nuevo como aquella vez… ¿cierto? –le preguntó serio, con la mirada baja.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él se quedó callado por un instante, pero luego la miró directo a los ojos.

–Por ti.

Ella sonrió más aún, dejando ver sus dientes.

–Yo soy tú, ¿lo hiciste por ti mismo acaso?

Sasuke se lo negó con la cabeza.

–No. Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Lo hice por la persona a quien estás representando.

Ella dejó escapar pequeñas carcajadas en cuanto él dijo eso.

–Sasuke, Sasuke… –le dijo con reproche– No me confundas con Sakura Uchiha. No somos iguales.

Ante lo dicho Sasuke sonrió levemente, con algo de melancolía en la expresión.

–Lo sé, lo tengo muy en claro. Sé que ella no es ni por asomo lo que solía ser la verdadera Sakura… Y nunca lo será. Pero… a pesar de eso es mi compañera. Es mi amiga. Y es… igual que yo.

–Y no puedes permitirte a ti mismo que ella caiga en la misma oscuridad –le afirmó la mujer–. Esa niña te está cambiando, te está haciendo ver las cosas de otra manera. Estás recordando los sentimientos, los lazos… y estás entendiendo lo que significa intentar ayudar a alguien perdido en la oscuridad… ¿verdad?

–Si –respondió él simplemente, afirmando sin agregar ni refutar nada más–. Y ahora… ¿qué sigue? ¿Morir? Ambos sabemos que no soportaré el sello en ese cuerpo.

–Exacto –se oyó repentinamente de una voz ajena proveniente de su espalda.

Él se dio vuelta casi por inercia, y se encontró allí con un reconocible rostro.

–Adeleinne –dijo, algo sorprendido.

Ella caminó en frente de él, colocándose al lado de Sakura.

–El cuerpo de ese niño no es lo suficientemente poderoso. Morirás inevitablemente –le dijo con aquella voz fuerte.

–Sin embargo, hay algo que aquella mujer te dijo una vez. ¿La recuerdas? La joven rubia, de cabello largo –comentó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke intentaba recordar, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Había algo en su subconsciente, pero él no conseguía recordar.

–Somos capaces de controlar las arenas del tiempo –añadió Adeleinne luego de unos segundos al ver que Sasuke no contestaba.

Él la miró algo confundido, se quedó callado procesando lo que acababa de escuchar… y luego reaccionó.

–¿Planean volver el tiempo atrás para que Orochimaru no me muerda a mí?

–Es tu decisión –le respondió ella seriamente.

–Pero… si hacen eso él la morderá a ella, y quedará maldita de por vida. ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que eso significaría? –la voz de Sasuke se sentía un poco más alterada.

–Y si tú mueres no podrás hacer nada para salvarla de la oscuridad. Lo único que lograrás es hundir otro hoyo en su corazón –dijo Adeleinne.

Sasuke se quedó callado ante aquello, sin saber qué contestar. Cerró sus ojos y se tocó la sien con las yemas de los dedos, pensando algo nervioso.

–¿Qué acaso ustedes no son capaces de todo? ¿No pueden darme la fuerza para sobrevivir?

–Debes tomar una decisión y elegir tu propio rumbo. Nadie te dará fuerzas. Ya te lo dijimos una vez, nosotras no controlamos el destino de nadie, sólo ayudamos a elegir. Pero eres tú quien decide tomar o dejar esa ayuda. Acercarte o alejarte de lo que en verdad debes hacer.

–Simplemente no puedo permitir que ella pase por eso. ¿Cómo puedo dejarla hundirse en lo mismo que me hundí yo a su edad, sabiendo las consecuencias que ello acarrea?

Adeleinne dibujó una extraña mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

–¿Comienzas a sentir la desesperación, verdad Sasuke? –le preguntó ella sin cambiar su expresión dura. Él no comprendió.

–¿De qué hablas?

–La cruel desesperación que no entendías. Ella está a punto de caer en la oscuridad. Te encuentras entre la espada y la pared. Si decides volver, ella caerá. Si decides morir no podrás hacer nada más por ella y sólo la harás más infeliz. Ninguna de las dos opciones es buena, ambas acarrean consigo una terrible consecuencia… y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Eso, Sasuke Uchiha, es la desesperación a la que me refería.

Él se quedó callado nuevamente. Luego miró a Sakura Haruno, la mujer de ojos verdes que permanecía callada desde hacía un largo rato.

–¿Qué es… lo que hubieras hecho tú? –le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que claramente imploraban una respuesta, aunque sabía que ella no era real.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

–Hubiese sido egoísta.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se contrajeron al escuchar eso.

–…Hubiese elegido vivir para volver a verte –continuó ella al ver su reacción.

–¿A cuestas de mi condena?

–Sí… porque sé que hubiera sido lo más difícil, pero lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. ¿No crees que sea preferible estar a su lado y ayudarle, tener una oportunidad de estar juntos… antes que no tener nada? Por eso… yo hubiera elegido luchar por ti, por verte sonreír… y no abandonarte a tu suerte.

Sasuke titubeó, corrió la mirada y volvió a tomarse la sien algo disgustado.

Pero finalmente suspiró, miró a Adeleinne fijamente y extremadamente serio… y asintió, como dándole permiso de hacer lo que ella había propuesto. Sakura sonrió aun más, contenta.

Adeleinne torció una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia su oído.

–Has hecho lo correcto –le susurró.

De pronto todo era negro nuevamente, y una luz le hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

Se sentía un poco desorientado, pero no faltó mucho para darse cuenta que se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo, mirando hacia las copas de los arboles. Miró hacia el costado y la vio a ella, a Sakura Uchiha de pie mirando hacia arriba.

…Todo era tal y como antes.

"_Todo en ti me interesa… Pero por ahora quiero dejarte un pequeño obsequio, algo que te hará querer venir a mí por más poder. Algo que te hará querer unirte y quedarte a mi lado, Uchiha Sakura",_ escuchó nuevamente de esa sádica voz.

Sabía que era el momento, que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, indignado, y apretujó cuanto pudo sus puños contra la tierra por la impotencia que sentía ante lo inevitable.

…Y entonces, sucedió.

Un desgarrador grito se abrió paso e hizo eco en todo el bosque, provocando a los pájaros irse asustados.

Sasuke volvió a hacer el esfuerzo de antes y se levantó del suelo, corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando llegó ya no había rastros de Orochimaru, pero Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Gritaba y chillaba como nunca antes, y se arrastraba desorientada en la tierra.

Él corrió en su auxilio, arrodillándose a su lado y acercándola a su pecho. Ella sólo gritaba. Él podía recordar aún el dolor de sentir aquello correr por sus venas, aquella cosa extraña y maligna.

–Te pondrás bien… –musitó él entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Sakura clavó sus uñas en su mano y apretó sus dedos con una fuerza increíble, pero a él no le importaba… Simplemente la acercó más a su cuerpo y la abrazó cuanto pudo hasta que se desmayó.

Observó su cuello y la marca se posaba allí… nueva y fresca, llena de poder.

¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora?


	23. Culpa

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, tengo algo que decirles. Probablemente tarde bastante en subir el próximo capítulo, porque me voy a mudar y sólo Dios sabe cuando me van a poder poner internet allá. **

**Les traigo este capítulo porque es altamente probable que este sea el último día que pueda conectarme como para mandarles algo. **

**La verdad quería traerles algo más largo para compensar la próxima ausencia, pero esto es todo lo que pude hacer por hoy, y como es el último día conectada traté de apurarme. Es hasta donde llegué, y mejor esto a que no tengan nada por más tiempo.**

**En fin, era advertirles lo de la tardanza y pedirles disculpas por ella. No es algo que esté en mis manos ni que yo pueda controlar, por desgracia. **

**No se preocupen, yo no abandonaré éste fic. Tan sólo que por razones ajenas a mí me veo obligada a atrasarlo un poquito :)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, muy interesantes todos. La verdad es que logré mi cometido con el capítulo anterior: Hacerles quemar la cabeza tocando un tema delicado como la moral xD **

**Nah, en serio. Causó mucha controversia y polémica. Me sorprendió leer tantos puntos de vista diferentes y tantas opiniones variadas acerca del tema y de la decisión que le tocó a Sasuke tomar. **

**Algunos concordaron en que era lo mejor, otros me dijeron que en realidad Sasuke fue bastante egoísta y otras personas me dijeron que en su lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo, entre otras cosas. **

**Si somos sinceros Sasuke se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ambas opciones acarreaban consecuencias irremediables, las dos llevarían a Sakura a hundirse más en lo oscuro. La diferencia fundamental radicaba desde el hecho de que estando vivo podría hacer algo por ella... y estando muerto la dejaría a su suerte y con más deseos de venganza. No solo por Itachi, sino por Orochimaru también. C****onsiderando el hecho de que Sakura probablemente se hubiese sumergido mucho más en la oscuridad a causa de su muerte, él eligió lo correcto. **

**Al menos de esa forma tiene la posibilidad de hacer algo por ella estando vivo, quitandola de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra. **

**Yo creo que el haber elegido morir hubiese sido mucho más egoísta que lo que hizo, porque era lo más fácil el liberarse del problema y de paso evitarle la maldición. La hubiera dejado sola y vacía. **

**Sin embargo él eligió lo más difícil, lo más duro... y hacerse cargo de ello. **

**¿No creen que eso es mucho más valeroso que morirse?**

**Bueno, ya dije suficiente. Me retiro. Envíen sus reviews y sus opiniones, las leeré cuando pueda. Si no les contesto ya saben por qué es ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23: Culpa.<strong>

–No debería haberlo permitido –se repetía una y otra vez Sasuke, bajo la oscuridad de una pequeña cueva.

Sakura se encontraba inconsciente sobre el piso, recostada arriba de una manta. Naruto estaba a su lado, desmayado también.

El Uzumaki no tenía fiebre, pero Sakura ardía de ella. Sasuke intentaba bajarla, pero no lo lograba.

Se sentó a su lado inmóvil, observando su sufrimiento. Se preguntaba qué tipo de pesadillas estaría teniendo, si acaso eran como las que él había tenido en aquel entonces.

–No debería haberlo permitido –volvió a decir en voz alta, mirándola–, esto es mi culpa. ¿Por qué acepté? ¿Por qué no morí?

"_Porque eres humano",_ oyó decir.

Se dio vuelta al instante, no encontrando a nadie.

"_¿Crees que si morías le hubieras hecho algún bien? ¡Sus deseos de venganza y la oscuridad en su alma hubieran incrementado, idiota!"_, volvió a oír. Esta vez creyó reconocer la voz.

–¿Inner? –preguntó, con algo de confusión.

"_No hagas el idiota, sabes quién soy",_ respondió en tono desagradable lo que Sasuke sospechaba.

De repente Sasuke sintió un terrible malestar en la espalda, un dolor insoportable que lo hizo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de angustia.

"_Lee el diario, podría ayudar",_ le aconsejó al sentir el dolor de Sasuke.

–¿Qué puedes saber tú, si no eres más que yo? –cuestionó, recordando que había traído aquel libro.

"_Hasta ahora te ha sido útil, ¿no, imbécil?,_ contestó de mala gana, callando y dejando a Sasuke pensando.

Decidió tomar su mochila y sacar el diario. La verdad había estado tan ocupado pensando en Orochimaru que lo había olvidado por completo.

–Veamos–dijo, sacándolo.

No recordaba en qué página había dejado de leer la última vez, así que comenzó a pasar varias y a leerlas rápidamente.

Podía escuchar en su mente las respuestas incompletas y extrañas que le había dado su madre antes de salir de casa, y definitivamente había algo que no le cerraba. ¿Lograría encontrar la respuesta en alguna de esas hojas escritas?

De repente se sintió una brisa fuerte que hizo volar al menos diez hojas del libro hacia atrás y adelante, parando luego en seco en una particular.

A Sasuke le provocó algo de curiosidad, así que se dispuso a leer lo que el viento le había encomendado.

"_Hay algo que me gustaría escribir hoy. Fue tan difícil conseguirlo que necesito dejarlo escrito. _

_Como tú sabes, diario, no soy muy habilidoso en cuanto a técnicas… pero me enteré que dentro de poco todos los estudiantes graduados a gennin formaremos equipo con otras personas. No sé con quién me toque, pero prefiero ser útil en algo y no que tengan que ayudarme siempre. Por eso decidí poner en práctica el control de mi chakra y… estudiar técnicas médicas. _

_Sí, lo sé. Es muy difícil, pero luego de semanas de práctica he conseguido curar tres conejos y un pájaro. ¿No es genial? Tan sólo se requiere de concentració y mucha paciencia…"_

Sasuke paró ahí mismo. ¿Ese niñito había logrado dominar una técnica tan complicada por sí mismo? Al menos Sakura había recibido ayuda de la hokage, pero él… él en verdad tenía ese tipo de capacidad, y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Su cuerpo estaba definitivamente hecho para técnicas que requirieran mucho control de chakra.

De pronto sintió de nuevo aquel fuerte dolor, gritando en un susurro. Recordó lo que acababa de leer y dirigió su mano derecha hacia su espalda, cerrando ambos ojos y concentrándose cuanto pudo…

…Pero nada.

Lo volvió a intentar al menos catorce o quince veces, pero no lo consiguió.

Sí, era su cuerpo el que estaba preparado para esas técnicas… pero su mente también necesitaba cierto entrenamiento.

–Maldición –masculló entre dientes, algo enojado consigo mismo.

Luego observó a Sakura, y ella se quejaba dormida y susurraba cosas inentendibles. Se acercó un poco para tocar su frente, y estaba tan ardiente que tuvo que retirar su mano para no quemarse.

Si seguía ardiendo así no sería el sello lo que la matara, sino la misma fiebre.

–No puedo permitir que te suceda eso –le dijo, colocando ambas manos en la posición de la técnica medica sobre su frente–, si tú mueres… ¿para qué habré tomado yo tan egoísta decisión?

Mientras se concentraba, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Al cerrar sus ojos su rostro aparecía en su cabeza mirándolo con los ojos oscuros y solitarios, como culpándolo por la maldición que portaba ahora.

–Sé que es mi culpa, lo sé –se recriminaba a sí mismo, aún concentrando en sus manos la esperanza de poder bajarle la fiebre.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió un extraño calor recorrerle los dedos lentamente. Frunció el ceño algo confundido y finalmente abrió los ojos, observando perplejo lo que sucedía…

–¿Qué demonios…? –balbuceó.

…Sus manos expulsaban la técnica médica.

Sonrió totalmente conmovido ante el hecho, feliz de haberlo logrado. Mientras transcurrían los segundos podía notar que la piel de Sakura se encontraba menos humedecida de sudor y que se quejaba menos, pues él la estaba aliviando.

Finalmente decidió retirar sus manos y tocarle la frente con suavidad.

–Está fría –dijo, shockeado. No podía creer lo que acababa de lograr.

Todas sus técnicas siempre habían sido totalmente destructivas, llenas de odio… Y nunca las había utilizado más que para herir a alguien.

Pero ahora poseía una técnica capaz de expulsar el efecto contrario; salvar vidas, curar heridas… Y eso, increíblemente incluso para él, lo hacía feliz.

Después de eso, intentó curar las heridas de Naruto, pero aun así no despertó. Finalmente alivió el dolor de su propia espalda y se sintió en condiciones de hacer guardia toda la noche.

Luego volvió a recordar el diario, pero como ya estaba oscureciendo tuvo que prender una pequeña fogata para poder leerlo.

Se dispuso a comenzar donde había dejado, encontrando lo siguiente:

"_Después de aprender esta técnica no hice nada que fuera muy productivo para mí mismo… Pero seguí siguiendo a Sakura. _

_Es muy extraño, desde hace días que no puedo dejar de pensar en el asunto de los Uchiha. No entiendo por qué mis padres evaden el tema ni por qué hay tanto misterio alrededor de ello, pero… tengo que enterarme, aunque no sepa muy bien por qué._

_A pesar de haberla seguido por días no vi nada extraño, nada que me diera respuestas. Pensé que eso no me estaba llevando a nada, así que un día decidí hacer algo que nunca creí que haría: Saltearme una clase de la academia para ir a su casa. _

_Aproveché que ella estaba allí y que tendría tiempo para meterme y buscar algo que me diera respuestas. _

_Fingí estar enfermo, pero cuando mi mamá se fue de la habitación yo escapé por la ventana y fui a la casa de Sakura. _

_Todo era sombrío en la comunidad de los Uchiha, estaba muy vacía y oscura. _

_Me metí por una de las ventanas y procuré que nadie me hubiera visto entrar. _

_Revisé todo lo que parecía ser la habitación de Sakura, pero no encontré nada. _

_Luego fui a la que parecía ser de su hermana, pero tampoco había nada raro. Y finalmente… fui a la de Itachi._

_Me di cuenta porque en la puerta había un cartel con su nombre... _

_Indagué en cada rincón del cuarto, pero no había nada de nada. Las otras dos habitaciones eran un poco más normales, pero la de él estaba casi vacía. Había una cama que se notaba que no había sido usada en años, un escritorio y un pequeño armario. Nada del otro mundo, así que decidí que era hora de irme, cuando… cuando de repente sentí una de las maderas del piso rechinar extrañamente. _

_La pise dos o tres veces, y definitivamente no sonaba como las demás. Era como si hubiese sido despegada en el pasad, así que intenté quitarla pero solo había un hueco profundo._

_Sin embargo, cuando metí la mano para hurgar mejor sentí como si ahí hubiera un pedazo de papel enrollado, y lo saqué. Soplé el polvo que lo cubría y lo extendí sobre el piso._

_Estaba a punto de leerlo, cuando sentí que abrían la puerta y me fui corriendo inmediatamente. ¡No me había dado cuenta que ya era la hora de finalizar las clases en la academia! _

_Salté por la ventana de Itachi y corrí sin parar, pero cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta que me había olvidado el papel allí. _

_Ya pasaron tres días de eso y Sakura no dijo nada y actúa normal, parece que no entra en la habitación de su hermano asesino o no estaría tan tranquila, ¿no? _

_En fin, he decidido que mañana volveré a ir. ¡Fingiré dolor de estomago y te contaré todo, diario!"_

¿Un pedazo de papel enrollado?

Sasuke no podía imaginar qué era eso, no recordaba nada así en su mundo. Las diferencias con ambas historias eran cada vez más notables.

Ansioso volvió a tomar el diario para seguir leyendo. Dio vuelta la hoja, pero… no había nada.

Volteó algunas hojas más, y no había nada, como si alguien las hubiera arrancado. Sólo se encontraban pequeños rastros de hojas escritas que habían sido tomadas por la fuerza y de manera abrupta. Luego todas estaban en blanco.

Era como si el diario hubiese terminado ahí.

–No tiene sentido –dijo Sasuke intentando buscar alguna hoja que siguiera los acontecimientos que el niño contaba, pero no había nada.

Todo estaba en blanco.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? –se preguntó, totalmente sorprendido.

Tiró el cuaderno a un costado decepcionado, pero cuando cayó al suelo un pequeño trozo de papel salió de él, como si quien hubiese cortado las hojas se hubiese olvidado de aquello.

Una leve brisa acercó el papel a sus manos, y lo leyó curioso.

"…_sus fulminantes ojos me miraron directamente, paralizándome, y me dijo que me fuera o que me asesinaría, que nunca debería haber leído aquello…"_

Eso era todo lo que decía, así guardo el fragmento de hoja en un bolsillo.

¿A quién se refería? ¿Qué era eso?

Observó a Sakura, pensante. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver en esa frase? ¿Era ella quien lo había amenazado?

Quizás lo había descubierto entrar en su casa y lo había amenazado… pero no. Algo no cuadraba.

¿Ella estaba enterada del papel bajo la madera en el cuarto de Itachi? Además no entendía por qué alguien había roto su diario de manera tan exagerada y justo en la parte donde iba a contar lo que decía el papel enrollado, como si hubiera algo delator e importante que no pudiera ser leído.

¿Acaso lo había roto él mismo? La verdad todo era muy confuso para Sasuke. Las cosas eran cada vez más misteriosas.

Sin embargo tenía una pequeña corazonada que le decía que Sakura no tenía que ver en la ruptura del diario, pero entonces, ¿quién lo había hecho…?

De repente los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, quitando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el exterior de la cueva y efectivamente estaba amaneciendo.

Aparentemente había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que había visto y leído en el diario.

Miró a sus dos compañeros y ambos seguían inconscientes. La fiebre de Sakura había disminuido considerablemente, pero todavía jadeaba dormida y se quejaba, como si algo la molestara demasiado.

De pronto sintió un pequeño dolor en el vientre y recordó que no había ido a orinar en más de quince horas.

Salió de allí con cautela y fue hacia atrás de un árbol; sus necesidades físicas le podían más que su deseo de acompañar a Sakura y Naruto todo el tiempo.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando terminó, y se dispuso a volver a la cueva, pero… ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

–¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó a unos metros más lejos.

Un hombre estaba sentado al lado de Sakura, acariciándole las mejillas de manera un tanto perversa.

Su cabello largo y negro caía sobre el suelo desparramado, y sus ojos eran azules. Era de una contextura bastante grande, parecida a la de él cuando era un Uchiha adulto.

Una sonrisa enorme y maliciosa se posaba en su rostro, observándolo con ansiedad.

El otro hombre era un poco más bajo y delgado, y sus ojos eran más oscuros. Su cabello era corto y marrón oscuro, algo puntiagudo.

Éste estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de la cueva y lo miraba de manera seria, con los brazos cruzados.

La última persona era una mujer de apariencia fría y dura. Era un tanto alta pero delgada. Su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba más allá de sus caderas, y era de un color negro azulado.

Sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y rasgados, con una mirada de indiferencia abrumadora. Sus labios pequeños y finos se encontraban tiesos, y su mano derecha se posaba en su cintura.

Las ropas de todos ellos eran de combate y grisáceas, sin nada especial.

Los tres tenían protectores frontales que indicaban pertenecer a la aldea del Sonido.

–Malditos bastardos –les dijo, mirándolos fijamente.

–Acabamos de llegar y así nos tratas… ¡que pocos modales tienes! –le respondió el que estaba tocando a Sakura.

Su voz denotaba burla y sarcasmo, pero Sasuke lo ignoró.

–Sé de donde vienen, lo que no entiendo es lo que buscan. Mírenla, él ya le colocó el sello. ¿Qué pretenden ahora, peones de Orochimaru? –les respondió a todos.

Los tres miraron algo sorprendidos y confundidos a Sasuke, e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos por unos segundos.

–Eso es imposible. Orochimaru nos envió a asesinar a esta niña. Él no le colocaría el sello a una muerta –respondió el que se encontraba de pie.

Sasuke sonrió en forma burlona.

–Claro, ¿por qué no le revisan el cuello ya que están tan seguros? –los retó.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos unos segundos, hasta que el que estaba sentado dejó a Sakura y se paró de manera brusca, con una enorme sonrisa afilada en los dientes.

–No necesitamos hacerlo, pero parece que tienes muchas ganas de hablar. ¡Me pregunto si tus habilidades serán tan valientes y fuertes como tu lengua, mocoso! –le gritó, acercándose y colocándose a ambos lados de sus compañeros.

Los tres miraban con deseos de muerte a Sasuke… y él no sabía qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer.

O más bien cómo se suponía que iba a hacer lo que debía hacer… Protegerla de ellos él solo, con ese cuerpo.


	24. ¿Quién era ella?

******¿Me extrañaron? :p  
><strong>

**Si, ya seeeeeee, sé que pasó mucho tiempo y que no tendría que haber tardado tanto en venir, pero pasaron tantas cosas :D  
><strong>

**Para empezar no tuve internet todas las vacaciones (fue horribleeee...) y cuando me pusieron ya había empezado la facultad. Y lo peor de todo es que es internet limitado, hasta cierto punto de bajadas y subidas (por ende subir estos capítulos pone en riesgo que se me termine internet xD)  
><strong>

**Sí, estoy en primer año (estudio derechos, para el que tenga curiosidad...) y es tremendo. Todo el puto día estudiando, me toma bastante tiempo... y más en estas epocas que se me acumulan parciales y recuperatorios :/  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, acá estoy no? Es la primera vez en meses que puedo darme el lujo (porque sí, es un lujo...) de conectarme tanto tiempo para esta página (que por cierto anda medio mal) y subir unos capitulitos :P  
><strong>

**Tengo bastantes nuevos, que no sé si voy a subir todos de una o voy a esperar un poco. Ya veré. Todavía no la terminé, pero me queda poco :D  
><strong>

**Espero que disfruten estos capítulos que se vienen, les puse mucho amor :D  
><strong>

**También quiero agradecer la paciencia y los reviews que me dejaron (muchisimos!). No creo que haya respondido muchos que digamos, pero porque no podía xD O bueno, en realidad prefería agradecerles a tod s de una, acá.  
><strong>

**De verdad, mil gracias por sus palabras tan lindas :D Los quiero, ustedes hacen que esta historia valga la pena ser escrita.  
><strong>

**Los quiero :) Y ahora los dejo tranquis para que lean...  
><strong>

**Capitulo 24: ¿Quién era ella?**

–¡Saito, Kumi, ataquen! –gritó el de contextura más pequeña.

Fueron tan veloces que Sasuke apenas pudo ver sus movimientos. Entre tanta velocidad llegó a distinguir que ambos hacían un jutsu con las manos que estaba extrañamente coordinado, como si se tratara de una especie de técnica en conjunto.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros. Colocó sus dos brazos sobre su rostro instintivamente, intentando protegerse.

Huyó sobre un árbol con dificultad, y cuando la ráfaga se detuvo pudo observar a ambos desde lejos y en una alta rama.

No sabían dónde estaba y eso de cierta forma le dio un alivio. De repente sintió un extraño ardor en diferentes partes de sus brazos. Se los miró y tenían pequeñas cortaduras, y sus ropas estaban rasgadas en diferentes lugares.

–Sabía que no era solo una ráfaga –pensó en voz alta.

Volvió a mirar a sus contrincantes, y le llamó la atención ver que el más delgado y pequeño se mantenía inmóvil mirando a la nada, como si no le importara. Luego se percató de que el tal Saito y la tal Kumi no se encontraban allí como antes.

–¿Nos buscabas? –le susurró en el oído Saito con una sonrisa malévola.

Kumi apareció desde arriba, pegándole una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Levantó la cabeza, con la visión un tanto borrosa. El chico seguía de pie frente a la cueva donde estaba Sakura, y lo miraba sin mucha expresión relevante.

–Oye, Ruzika, deberías encargarte de la chiquilla esa mientras nosotros nos divertimos con este niñito –le dijo Saito, acercándose a Sasuke.

El otro no le respondió, pero Sasuke ya no lo veía frente a él.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me des ordenes…? –escuchó Sasuke, volteando su cabeza.

Ruzika tenía un kunai en sus manos y lo mantenía a centímetros del cuello de Saito, mientras este tenía las pupilas tan contraídas que parecía que estaba por morir de un infarto en cualquier momento.

Mientras esto sucedía Sasuke se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba de ellos, observando un tanto extrañado la situación.

Saito, que parecía un tipo tan asesino y feroz, estaba temblando como un gatito ante el pequeño Ruzika, que por cierto era increíblemente veloz.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía de toda la situación era que se suponía que eran compañeros.

Mientras él pensaba en eso Kumi cayó del cielo con un cuchillo en las manos, intentando cortarle el cuello. Él logró esquivarla e intentó darle un fuerte puñetazo.

Logró rozarle el brazo y la hizo retroceder adolorida.

–Mi brazo… –musitó ella, tomándoselo. No podía entender cómo apenas habiéndola rozado podría habérselo lastimado así.

–Tengo más fuerza de la que crees –le dijo él sonriendo.

–Ve a ayudar a Kumi –le ordenó fríamente Ruzika a Saito, que se movía obediente en dirección a ella.

Volvieron a hacer ese extraño jutsu combinado, pero esta vez Sasuke anticipó el ataque y saltó lejos de ellos.

Cuando cayó procuró concentrar todo su chakra en sus pies. De esta forma provocó que toda la tierra se partiera en mil pedazos, desestabilizando el suelo y haciéndolos alejarse de la cueva.

Los tres se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos de lo que él podía hacer.

Tanto Kumi como Saito intentaron atacarlo individualmente con cuchillos, pero ninguno hizo un ninjutsu.

Se impulsó alto con las piernas, alejándose de ellos y escondiéndose tras un gran arbusto.

–Esos dos… no saben atacar individualmente –murmuró en sus adentros–. Sólo realizan técnicas cuando están juntos…

Hizo rápidamente un clon de sombras y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando llegó comenzó a atacarlos por separado, alejándolos el uno del otro.

–Un maldito clon –decía la chica mientras intentaba golpearlo para que desapareciera.

El Sasuke real estaba con Saito, luchando contra él cuerpo a cuerpo.

Saito era grande y fuerte, pero no era ágil y era demasiado lento.

Logró darle algunos puñetazos a Sasuke en el rostro, pero él se lo devolvió inmediatamente y con creces, rompiéndole la mandíbula.

Cuando cayó al suelo él se tiró sobre su columna con el codo, derrotándolo totalmente.

Se acercó sigiloso hacia su cuello para confirmar que no tenía pulso, y ya no se lo sentía. De pronto se oían unos aplausos sarcásticos y lentos venir desde el bosque.

–Bravo, lo lograste –escuchó a lo lejos de una femenina voz–. Descubriste nuestra debilidad y la usaste a tu favor –decía Kumi acercándose a él seria y parando a una pequeña distancia.

–Ríndete –la amenazó Sasuke con dureza.

Ella dibujó una pequeña curva en sus labios.

–¿Acaso sabías… –preguntaba la mujer mientras se ataba lentamente su larga cabellera– que me hiciste un favor al asesinarlo?

En ese instante juntó las palmas de ambas manos fuertemente en su dirección, y se oyó un gran ruido provocado por el impacto.

El ruido fue tan agudo que lo dejó sordo por unos segundos. Tuvo que salir corriendo de allí antes de que volviera a hacerlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Mientras se alejaba de ella sentía algo cálido recorriendo su rostro. Se tocó y era húmedo. Al principio pensó que era sudor… pero luego miró su mano: era sangre.

Le estaba saliendo sangre del oído. Comenzó a escuchar un zumbido adentro de su cabeza, y de pronto todo se veía borroso.

Cayó al suelo muy aturdido y luego sus ojos se cerraron.

Podía sentir que alguien lo levantaba del suelo y lo llevaba a algún lugar, pero no podía reaccionar… y finalmente perdió la conciencia totalmente.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atado contra el tronco de un árbol, y podía ver a sus compañeros aún dentro de la cueva, frente a él.

–¿De verdad creías que era tan débil? –le preguntó la muchacha, sentada frente a él.

La cabeza le dolía.

–¿Qué diablos me hiciste? –le preguntó enojado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

–Saito siempre fue el más débil. Irónico, ¿no crees? Siendo tan grande y musculoso –rió sola y luego volvió a poner una expresión seria–. Él nunca fue capaz de realizar técnicas por sí mismo, pero era perfecto para hacer ninjutsus grupales… así que a eso se dedicaba, y yo le ayudaba porque hasta el día de hoy nunca había tenido que realizar otra técnica contra ningún enemigo. Nunca fue necesario.

–Quizás nunca les había tocado ningún contrincante fuerte –sonrió Sasuke arrogantemente, aunque la cabeza le dolía bastante.

–Ríete si quieres, pero me alegro de que al fin lo hayas asesinado. Estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo.

–Vaya espíritu de equipo –murmuró él.

Ella se levantó del suelo y se alejó un poco de él, dirigiéndose a Sakura y Naruto.

–¡Déjalos! –le ordenó, concentrando chakra en sus manos para romper las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

Ella se volteó arqueando una ceja y haciendo una señal con su dedo para callarlo.

–No intentes deshacerte de esas cadenas –le advirtió en una apacible voz–. Te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Él calló ante su pregunta.

–Eso es porque mi jutsu sonoro envió ondas a tu oído. Esas ondas alcanzaron gran parte de tu cerebro, y esa es la razón por la cual te duele la cabeza… Pero si yo vuelvo a aplaudir con mis palmas esta vez tu cerebro no lo resistirá y estallará en mil pedazos.

Sasuke quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Dejó de forcejear con las cadenas, pero Kumi seguía acercándose a sus dos compañeros con un cuchillo en la mano derecha.

Si no hacía algo los mataría a ambos, pero si se movía sería él quien moriría.

Cerró un instante los ojos y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Sakura Haruno sonriéndole.

Los abrió nuevamente y concentró tanto su chakra que rompió las cadenas y saltó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Kumi.

En ese momento todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta: Ella volteaba al instante mirándolo totalmente sorprendida, soltó el cuchillo y estaba por chocar las palmas, pero él le lanzó un kunai antes de aterrizar frente a ella a la mano derecha con tanta fuerza que la atravesó totalmente. La chica gritó fuertemente mientras se tomaba esa mano e intentaba detener la sangre.

Sasuke aprovechó su distracción y le cortó el cuello con el cuchillo que ella acababa de tirar al suelo.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida, y él la observó con un poco de pena. Después de unos segundos decidió dirigirse a sus compañeros, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle: Ruzika.

Éste estaba observando toda la situación parado en lo alto de un árbol, y cuando acabó con Kumi decidió que era hora de ensuciarse las manos.

Se apareció de repente frente a él, obstaculizándole el paso de distancia que había entre él y sus dos compañeros.

Se alejó unos pasos entendiendo que él era diferente a Kumi y Saito.

–¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Orochimaru te usa a su antojo?

–No me importa, mi deber es obedecer al señor Orochimaru –le respondió el chico en un tono de voz seco y frívolo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

–Estás ciego al igual que muchos de sus sirvientes…

Ruzika desapareció de su vista y se apareció atrás suyo, golpeándolo fuertemente.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se dio cuenta que la nariz le sangraba.

–Puedo moverme a la velocidad del sonido –el chico volvió a desaparecer y de nuevo apareció detrás suyo–. Eso es algo que me enseñó Orochimaru –le susurró al oído sorpresivamente, golpeándolo en las costillas esta vez.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gran grito de dolor y cayó rendido al suelo. No podía escapar y apenas podía moverse… estaba perdido.

El tipo estaba por pisarle la cabeza, y Sasuke supo que ese iba a ser su fin.

–_Sakura…_ –susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

–¡Qué demonios…! –escuchó gritar repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos y había alguien de pie, al lado de él.

Había pateado a Ruzika unos metros lejos, salvándole la vida. Sin embargo, él aún no podía reconocer el autor del acto.

Lentamente fue elevando la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro.

…Esa expresión, esas manchas, ese extraño chakra… No podía reconocerla.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Era realmente Sakura?


	25. Reviviendo sentimientos y emociones

**Si el anterior les gustó, esperen a leer este. Es DECISIVO en la historia.  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 25: Reviviendo sentimientos. Reviviendo emociones.**

¿Dónde se encontraba…? ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos…? Oscuridad, pequeños reflejos de luz perdidos inmersos en el vacío.

No podía sentir su cuerpo, se sentía como flotando en la inmensidad del universo, como si la gravedad no existiera.

De pronto, entre la oscuridad, una pequeña mano se abría paso.

Pálida y frágil, era como si de aquel extraño espacio comenzara a aparecer una persona. Poco a poco comenzó a distinguirla; era ella misma.

Era una niña pequeña, más que ella, de aspecto triste y cansado. Su piel era blanca, tanto que parecía un pequeño cadáver sin vida.

Sus oscuros ojos la miraban fijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura tendió su mano por inercia y tomó la de la pequeña. La niña comenzó a caminar, como si la dirigiera a algún lugar… y Sakura simplemente la seguía, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

De repente ya no estaban en aquel lugar oscuro y extraño… estaban en una habitación.

El lugar se veía algo borroso al principio, pero luego fue aclarándose de a poco y pudo reconocerlo… era su casa.

La niña había desaparecido, pero Sakura seguía ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando respuestas un tanto confundida. Su mirada no encontró nada, pero se detuvo cuando pudo distinguir un bulto a lo lejos y un pequeño rayo de luz iluminándolo.

Miró por la ventana y la luna era tan redonda como aquella noche.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle tan rápido que parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, y la piel le palideció tanto que ahora el cadáver parecía ella.

…Tenía miedo, porque reconocía el escenario tan bien que parecía estar viviendo nuevamente la pesadilla.

–Por favor, no… –balbuceó con la voz quebradiza mientras temblaba.

Decidió acercarse al bulto, caminando con precaución y temor.

Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, sus piernas se detuvieron. El cuerpo no le respondía, y su cerebro estaba totalmente parado. Nada en ella trabajaba, sólo sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su delicado rostro hasta disolverse en el suelo.

Lágrimas de terror al ver allí tirados a sus padres, con sus cuerpos sin vida.

Sangre por doquier y terror, simplemente terror.

Sakura cayó arrodillada frente a ellos, y sus manos se desplomaron contra el suelo.

–Mamá… –susurró observando el rostro de su madre, sin expresión alguna– papa… –volvió a musitar– ¿Por qué? ¿ ¡Por qué! ? –comenzó a cuestionar, gritando enfurecida y golpeando sus manos contra el suelo.

El llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

–Hermana… –la llamó alguien.

Sakura se puso de pie y corrió a ella, a donde había escuchado la voz.

Estaba en un rincón oscuro, un poco más lejos de sus padres. Su aspecto era… deplorable. Tosía sangre, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y su mano estaba sosteniendo su estomago apuñalado…

Su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, y tenía heridas múltiples en todo el cuerpo… Había luchado, pero no había logrado vencerlo.

Se encontraba sentada contra la pared, esperando la muerte.

Cuando Sakura se acercó a ella, Takako le sonrió. La sangre que la cubría de manera macabra contrarrestaba con su gentil rostro y expresión.

Sakura se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó desesperada sus manos, pero Takako ya no tenía fuerzas para devolverle el agarre. Sus dedos estaban tan débiles que se desvanecían en el puño de su hermanita.

–Takako, no mueras por favor –le pidió Sakura con el rostro mojado.

La joven volvió a sonreír, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dirigió su mano al rostro de su hermanita y lo acarició dulcemente.

–No te preocupes por mí, pequeña hermana… estaré bien, con mamá y papá… –le respondió en una cálida voz.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, negando el hecho. Se encontraba tan confundida.

Estaba viviendo los hechos de la exacta misma manera, con tanta precisión que parecía real y había olvidado que en realidad ya tenía doce años, que ya había pasado por eso.

Todo parecía tan real…

–Takako, ¿quién lo hizo? –le preguntó ansiosa, temblando.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, y Takako desfiguró su sonrisa en una expresión triste. Corrió su dulce mirada al costado, intentando evadir la respuesta.

–¡Takako! –insistió Sakura, sacudiendo sus hombros.

–Fue Itachi –respondió secamente Takako en un suspiro, y luego sus ojos se cerraron por siempre.

Las pupilas de Sakura se contrajeron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo escuchado.

Se levantó, observando el cuerpo inmóvil y frio de su hermana.

No podía dejar de temblar mientras los rostros de su familia mutilada y ensangrentada pasaban por su mente todo el tiempo… y luego el rostro de su hermano. Su maldito hermano.

–No pudiste hacer nada para salvarlos –oyó decir a alguien detrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio a la misma niñita que la había llevado ahí.

–Eres débil –le volvió a decir.

Sakura sacudía la cabeza y apretujaba sus dedos contra su frente, intentando despertar de la pesadilla.

–Eres una inútil, no tienes poder, no tienes nada –dijo nuevamente, con una sonrisa morbosa terrorífica, como si su única función allí fuera atormentarla.

Su cuello comenzó a arderle y cerró sus ojos instintivamente, implorando que se detuviera, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente la niña ya no estaba. Aquella Sakura pequeña había desaparecido, y todo lo que se veía era la oscuridad, como al principio.

El dolor se incrementaba, y ahora lo que sentía era calor recorrerle las venas como si le hubiesen inyectado un potente veneno que la estaba destruyendo rápidamente.

"_Puedo moverme a la velocidad del sonido. Eso es algo que me enseñó Orochimaru", _oyó de una voz desconocida.

Luego el grito de su amigo la sacó de lugar.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Luego un haz de luz enorme la dejó ciega… y ya no tenía conciencia de sí misma.

Se levantó por instinto, se sentía llena, satisfecha. Algo nuevo había ingresado dentro de ella, y comenzaba a gustarle.

Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que deseara; derrotar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Sasuke estaba allí, tirado en el suelo… y ella lo vio.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Quién era ese tipo que estaba por pisarle la cabeza?

La ira le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo con una velocidad increíble, como si un virus se propagara en ella.

Sentimientos de rencor, maldad. Era eso lo que sentía dentro de ella misma. Y de alguna retorcida manera eso le gustaba.

…_Deseos de venganza. _

…_Instinto asesino._

Quería matar, matar sin duda alguna.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces; corrió velozmente a Sasuke y pateó al enemigo con una fuerza increíble.

–Dime, Sasuke… –le pidió, en un tono de voz diferente al común en ella. Era tan… seco, áspero…–¿Éste intenta asesinarte?

Él no respondió. Sólo la miraba, totalmente shockeado de lo que estaba viendo. Las manchas en su piel y ese chakra tan poderoso y morboso que la rodeaba, todo era tan tenebroso incluso para él.

Nunca creyó que podría entender lo que su antigua compañera había sentido al verlo, ni tampoco cómo ni con qué forma lo había contemplado aquella vez.

Nunca fue capaz de sentir ese miedo extraño en su pecho, ese miedo que de alguna forma le decía que había perdido a una amiga… Porque aunque estuviera viva ya no era ella.

–Sakura… –susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

…Sus ojos nunca se habían visto tan oscuros.

–Con que era cierto que tenías el sello –le dijo Ruzika observándola–. De todas formas tendré que asesinarte igual. Son órdenes de Orochimaru –le comunicó, un tanto arrogante–. No te preocupes, también mataré a tu amiguito para que estén juntos del otro lado.

Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear.

¿Ese idiota osaba herir a Sasuke? ¿Frente a ella? Entonces tendría él el honor de ser el primero.

En él probaría eso que comenzaba a recorrer en su sangre; él sería su conejillo de indias.

Desapareció de la vista de Sasuke y reapareció detrás de Ruzika. Apenas lo tocó con un dedo y lo hizo volar veinte metros más lejos.

Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, que ya no se movía. Apenas vivía, y tosía sangre también.

Sakura no apartaba la mirada de él, como si nada más existiera. El tipo ya no podía ni levantarse, pero ella quería terminar el trabajo de todas formas.

La misericordia no estaba dentro de su lenguaje en esos momentos.

Sasuke la observaba sin decir nada, con la boca semiabierta mientras ella se dirigía hacia aquel ninja del sonido.

Intentaba ver a la Sakura normal en ella, pero no podía. Le era imposible ver más que… que un monstruo en ella.

Parecía un verdadero demonio, y eso simplemente… lo aterrorizaba.

Sabía la oscuridad que traía consigo el sello, sabía los deseos sádicos que proporcionaba… pero realmente nunca lo había visto en un amigo, o al menos no en alguien que le importara de verdad.

No había visto a nadie que él quisiera enterrado en eso por primera vez, descubriendo esas necesidades extrahumanas de conseguir más poder y asesinar para sentirse lleno.

Era demasiado, demasiado doloroso para verlo en alguien como Sakura.

Si no la detenía… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sería ella capaz de detenerse a sí misma?

No, definitivamente no. Ella estaba totalmente perdida dentro de sí misma. No era ella, era el sello lo que la hacía actuar así.

Si la dejaba seguir, si se quedaba cruzado de brazos… probablemente luego no sería capaz de hacerla recapacitar. Quizás luego sería demasiado tarde para hacerla volver en sí, y quitarle la oscuridad.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella mientras la veía caminar segura hacia su presa. El tiempo parecía alentarse, pues creía que nunca llegaría hasta ella.

Cuando la alcanzó hizo lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza poder hacer en esos momentos… la abrazó.

La atrajo hacia él, desde la espalda, intentando contenerla.

–Déjalo, déjalo ya… –le susurró al oído.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, paralizada un segundo, y luego su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, como si luchara por recobrar la razón pero al mismo tiempo el sello se lo impidiera a gritos.

Comenzó a forcejear de los brazos de Sasuke, intentando golpearlo y al mismo tiempo protegerlo. Ella estaba luchando consigo misma para volver a ser quien era.

Sasuke no podía seguir sosteniéndola y sólo siguió su instinto.

La soltó por un segundo y dirigió sus manos directo a su rostro.

Colocó sus dedos en ambos lados de su cara, y la atrajo a la suya con rapidez.

…_La besó. _

Unió sus labios con los de ella, y simplemente cerró sus ojos. Los de Sakura permanecían abiertos, inmóviles mientras él saboreaba la suavidad de sus delicados y pequeños labios.

Él no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, e ignorando que cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, la siguió besando y no la soltó.

Quería que eso terminara, que el sello retrocediera y que las manchas en su piel desaparecieran. No le importaba que él fuera un hombre en su cabeza, que ella fuera una niña apenas. Sabía que era la única forma de hacerla retroceder.

Mientras la seguía besando podía recordar a Sakura Haruno haciendo lo mismo con él, abrazándolo en medio del bosque para detenerlo, llorando en su espalda y apretujándolo contra su cuerpo.

Sólo había bastado sentir el simple tacto de su delicada piel en su espalda para hacerlo detenerse.

Sólo percibir sus delgados brazos rodear su abdomen sin miedo para no seguir.

Sólo ver su mirada de desesperación y lágrimas de desconsuelo caer sobre su hombro para parar.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado Sakura Haruno, de lo que había tenido que vivir en su adolescencia…. por su culpa.

…Y comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo estúpido y lo ciego que había sido todo este tiempo.

¿Por qué demonios no había podido ver la claridad en aquel entonces? ¿Realmente tenía que convertirse en un Haruno para poder entender el sufrimiento y cuanto de verdad lo amaba su compañera?

¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta desde ese maldito momento, desde que retrocedió solo por ella en el bosque? ¿Por qué no pudo… corresponderle en aquel entonces?

_Todo era tan obvio ahora._

Era tan evidente… todos los momentos, todos los recuerdos que tenía de Sakura ayudándolo, preocupándose por él, esperándolo en el hospital a que despertara, despidiéndose de él sin consuelo en la salida de Konoha… todos pasaban ahora por su mente como un refusilo, y en cada uno de esos momentos estaba él… intentando enterrar en su corazón cualquier sentimiento hacia ella, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera débil y le impidiera vengarse.

Ignorándola, fingiendo indiferencia ante cosas que le molestaban o que le gustaban. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que nada de esas tonterías como el amor le interesaban. Todo… por una venganza.

Estaba tan encerrado en su propio mundo que no dejaba entrar a nadie en él, o al menos no totalmente.

Todo sentimiento, toda emoción… todo eso fue escondido con una llave, en lo profundo de su ser.

Separó sus labios de los de Sakura Uchiha y la miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sostener su rostro. Ella respiraba temblante, con la mirada un tanto perdida y confundida, correspondiéndole los ojos abiertos como platos, sin parpadear.

Él esbozó una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción, observando los ojos negros que la separaban de ser físicamente idéntica a la Sakura real, a _su _Sakura.

–He sido tan ciego –le dijo, como si acabara de descubrir algo sorprendente–. Todo este tiempo no lo vi, no quise verlo ni admitirlo… pero yo realmente la quiero, siempre la quise –finalizó, dejando aun más confundida a Sakura.

Sasuke la observó fruncir el ceño, y luego siguió hablando, pero esta vez más calmado… en casi un susurro.

–_Yo amo a Sakura Haruno _–le dijo, simplemente… y luego ella cerró sus ojos y se desvaneció rendida en sus brazos.


	26. Lo que sentí yo

Capitulo 26: Lo que sentí yo.

Cuando desperté me sentía rara… casi como si no fuera yo del todo. No podía pensar con claridad, como si un sentimiento extraño en mí estuviera controlándome.

De alguna manera me sentía fuerte, más que antes. Con un poder increíble.

También sentía… deseos de golpear, de asesinar. De probar mi poder.

…Quería ser violenta. Tenía sed de sangre, como si algo perverso estuviera corrompiendo mi mente.

Este era el precio a pagar por tener en mí un poder semejante, un poder que me permitiera asesinarlo a él… y comenzaba a entender lo que había dicho aquel ser antes de morderme.

Además aquellas visiones, antes de despertar… fueron tan reales. Me hicieron recordar, y despertaron algo en mí que antes no existía.

Ahora mis deseos de venganza eran más fuertes que nunca. Toda pequeña sensación de rencor que podría sentir hacia cualquier cosa se incrementaba por cien, por mil.

Observé mis manos y tenían unas extrañas manchas negras. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Al principio no sentí demasiado, pero luego recordé que un grito reconocible me había despertado, y viré mi cabeza… y lo vi. Vi a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, a alguien intentando herirlo.

En ese momento podía sentir mi sangre hervir de violencia y enojo. La rabia en mí era tan grande que no pude evitarlo, era casi como si yo no me controlara a mí misma. Corrí hacia allí y llegué en un segundo.

Lo pateé por instinto, como si algo más me hiciera hacerlo.

Le pregunté a Sasuke si ese tipo lo había dejado así, pero no me respondía. Luego el hombre habló y confesó sus actos. La forma en que lo dijo hizo hervir mi sangre aún más. Llena de deseos de venganza, esta vez apenas lo rocé con un dedo… y bastó para destrozarlo casi totalmente.

Me sentía satisfecha, llena…. ¡con tanto poder!

La locura en mí crecía cada vez más, y cada vez me sentía más perdida de mí misma… pero de alguna retorcida manera me gustaba un poco.

Como si se tratara de una droga quería seguir. Quería romperle cada centímetro de sus huesos hasta que no quedara nada.

Quería verlo sufrir y desintegrar su carne contra el suelo. Deseaba ver caer su sangre y bebérmela.

Era tan divertido y gracioso verlo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, intentando levantarse inútilmente.

La pena y la misericordia no eran algo que podía sentir en esos momentos, así comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él, para disfrutar más verlo sufrir y morir.

No podía evitar sonreír mientras lo observaba…

Pero… luego sentí algo. Algo me estaba tomando por la espalda, de imprevisto… Algo cálido y suave.

En ese momento me sentí extraña, diferente al rencor que estaba experimentando un segundo antes.

Tuve que detenerme, porque estaba confundida. Y entonces escuché un susurró en mi oído.

"_Déjalo, déjalo ya…"_

Lo reconocí al instante; era Sasuke. Me estaba pidiendo que me detuviera, pero… ¿por qué?

No podía moverme, me quedé inmóvil, intentando entender qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué me pedía que me detuviera de asesinar a quien estaba hiriéndolo un minuto antes?

Entonces fue como si algo en mi cabeza se despertara. Como si un pequeño pero crucial pensamiento cruzara por mi mente volando, con la verdad: No era yo.

Lo que estaba haciendo no era normal, y comenzaba a reaccionar. Esos sentimientos no eran míos, eran algo maligno y estaba dejando que se apoderara totalmente de mi mente.

Tenía que volver a ser yo, tenía que retroceder pero… pero no podía moverme.

Mi mente luchaba por volver, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que necesitaba ese poder como si fuera una droga.

Que sentir esos deseos de sangre era algo normal, que así debía ser. Pero no, ya no. Estaba segura de que sentir eso no estaba bien, y Sasuke me había hecho recapacitar.

Mis brazos no respondían a mí, se movían sin mi permiso. Como si algo los controlara.

Luché exhaustivamente para volver a tomar el control de mi maldito cuerpo, pero era muy difícil. Estaba perdida. Las manchas que me cubrían, ese chakra tan poderoso… nada retrocedía.

De pronto me sentí liberada de los brazos de Sasuke. La liberación duró apenas un segundo, porque luego lo vi sosteniendo mi rostro y…

… Sentí algo cálido en mis labios.

¿Qué sensación era esta? Me inmovilizó totalmente. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Me sentía fuera de mí misma, como si estuviese flotando.

Todo lo demás no existía. Absolutamente nada.

El bosque había desaparecido junto con el ninja tirado en el suelo y todo lo demás.

El paisaje se tornó blanco. No podía ver nada, absolutamente nada. Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como dos tazones de ramen, pero no podía distinguir nada.

Luego podía sentir que algo en mi piel retrocedía, volvía de donde había salido. Y eso significaba que esas manchas se estaban yendo, y que estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Seguía sin ver claramente, pero la visión ahora se veía un poco mejor… aunque borrosa.

Aún seguía sin poder moverme, me sentía un poco débil y confusa. Mi mente se aclaraba de a poco. Sentía que mis piernas iban a caerse en cualquier momento.

De a poco comencé a distinguir el rostro de Sasuke, que estaba tan cerca del mío. No entendía muy bien qué había hecho para recuperarme, pero tampoco podía preguntarle. Mi voz no respondía, estaba en estado de shock o algo por el estilo.

De repente pude distinguir una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, pero no podía verlo claramente.

Luego sus labios se abrieron, como si estuviera diciendo algo… pero no pude entenderle ni tampoco escucharlo.

Y entonces… me caí, y perdí la conciencia por un momento, o por unas horas.

No lo sé, pero sea como sea, Sasuke me sostuvo antes de caer.


	27. No desperdicies tu tiempo

**Bueno, por hoy es el último. No sé si sea mi computadora o que, pero la pagina anda lenta y mal.  
><strong>

**Espero que les hayan gustado los anteriores (y también este que viene...), y realmente deseo que me manden reviews :) (hasta hace un par de día me seguían mandando xD)  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia, y si perdí algún lector es perfectamente entendible después de tanto tiempo sin subir nada xD  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, que la pasen bien y que la historia los siga atrapando ;) Nos vemos!  
><strong>

**Cap 27: No desperdicies tu tiempo.**

Sakura dormía en el regazo de Sasuke. Ambos estaban bajo la copa de un árbol, dónde todo había sucedido.

Ruzika había logrado escapar luego de que Sakura perdiera la consciencia… pero Sasuke dudaba que se acercara o se asomara siquiera un centímetro al torneo chounnin.

Ella, por otro lado, respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera muy cansada. Sasuke sabía lo que se sentía luego de usar el sello por primera vez, y podía entender su estado aunque él no se había desmayado aquella vez.

El sol se estaba yendo, y Sasuke observaba el cielo rojizo antes de hacerse negro. Luego viró su cabeza hacia la cueva, donde estaba Naruto aún durmiendo. Probablemente al otro día todos estarían bien para continuar el camino hacia la torre donde deberían luchar.

Sasuke se preguntaba si acaso estaría bien que las cosas continuasen hasta el final.

Recordó el beso que le había dado a la pequeña Uchiha unas horas antes, y se cuestionaba a sí mismo su actuar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura al despertar? No sabía cómo iba a explicarle por qué lo hizo.

No pretendía hacerlo, fue impulsivo y estúpido. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho ella no se hubiera detenido. Aquel beso inesperado la sacó totalmente de lugar y la hizo regresar.

Además… al fin entendía. No pensaba que hubiera manera de comprender cada pequeña sensación de Sakura Haruno, cada palabra que ella le hubiera dicho en el pasado… pero ahora lo hacía.

Ahora recordaba el amor. Al fin sentía que podía corresponderle, que podía amarla como ella tanto lo había hecho.

Sí, le tomó toda una vida… pero se alegraba de que al fin pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo y que se sintiera libre.

Se preguntaba, mirando a Sakura Uchiha y acariciando su cabello rosado, que si él estaba luchando tanto para que ella no cayera en la oscuridad, para salvarla y que viviera una vida normal y plena… ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo por él?

Él aún no estaba salvado. Su amigo Naruto lo había traído de nuevo a casa, pero, ¿para qué? Seguía viviendo apartado, aislado y solo. Era lo mismo que antes… pues no tenía amor.

Destino le había dicho que él no valoraba lo que tenía, sino lo que había perdido. En ese momento estaba demasiado bloqueado como para comprenderlo, pero ahora todo era más claro.

Ella tenía razón, y él no.

Quería volver, quería ir con Sakura y decirle cuanto lo sentía por todo lo que le había hecho. Cuánto lo sentía por no haber estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba, por no haberla escuchado y haberla abandonado aquella noche.

Por haber intentado herirla cuando estaba sumido en la oscuridad y era manipulado por la maldad y su sed de venganza.

Quería regresar a su mundo, estar con la mujer que lo había amado toda la vida y que lo esperaba desde que tenía doce años y la dejó en un banco de Konoha.

–Es hora de que regreses –oyó de repente.

Volteó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, pero no halló a nadie. Cuando la volvió a voltear se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la primera mujer que lo había visitado. Era ella quien lo había llevado a ese mundo. Estaba sentada frente a él con aquella apacible expresión en el rostro.

Era la hermana mayor; Destino.

–Tú, de nuevo –le dijo Sasuke, aún algo sorprendido–. Ha pasado un tiempo.

–Has aprendido suficiente, Sasuke Uchiha. Has recordado el amor. Es hora de volver a casa –le comunicó, como si no tuviera otra opción.

Sasuke se inquietó un poco.

–Espera un momento –le pidió. Ella lo miró con sus enormes y bellos ojos.

–Dime –otorgó la preciosa joven.

Él miró a Sakura con cierta ternura y nostalgia al mismo tiempo, y luego volvió a mirar a Destino a los ojos.

–No puedo dejarla –le dijo, sin más.

–Tú no la amas –le afirmó ella al instante–. ¿Por qué deseas abandonar la oportunidad que has estado esperando todo este tiempo por alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a tu mundo, Sasuke Uchiha?

Él lo pensó por un momento, con la mirada un tanto baja.

–¿Qué pasará con ella si me voy? –le preguntó, un poco dudoso.

–Elegirá su camino. No puedes entrometerte en su elección. Ya has hecho suficiente por ella.

–Aún no he hecho ni la mitad de lo que podría hacer. Ni siquiera sé por qué su hermano asesinó a su familia.

–Sasuke Uchiha, tú no perteneces a este mundo. Eres sólo un invitado temporario. Ese cuerpo que posees no es tuyo. Se te ha otorgado por cuestiones especiales. Tu misión en este planeta ha sido cumplida, y es hora de volver a tu lugar y vivir lo que te ha sido encomendado. No puedes hacer nada más por ayudar a Sakura. No vivirás eternamente en este Universo.

Sasuke se calló por un segundo, pero luego la miró fijamente.

–Este chico… Sasuke Haruno… él estaba involucrado con Sakura. Leí su diario, y sé que incluso le gustaba y se preocupaba por ella. Él descubrió algo, y yo quiero terminar lo que él comenzó. Ya usé su cuerpo, ya viví su vida un tiempo prolongado y tomé decisiones por él sin saber cuáles eran sus deseos. Al menos déjame continuar lo que él terminó. Quiero ayudar a Sakura como él la estaba ayudando, quiero descubrir la verdad de este mundo.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento. Lo miró directo a los ojos, sin pestañear.

Luego sus delicados y hermosos labios se abrieron, y él se dispuso a escucharla atentamente.

–Te daremos veinte días más en este mundo.

Después de decir eso desapareció como polvo, como el viento. En sus adentros Sasuke pensaba que no era mucho tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente. Tendría que apurarse, pues no volverían a darle prorroga.

Sacó el trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo miró.

–Eres la clave –dijo a la nada, leyendo la frase:

"…_sus fulminantes ojos me miraron directamente, paralizándome, y me dijo que me fuera o que me asesinaría, que nunca debería haber leído aquello…"_

Necesitaba entender, pero ahora no era un buen momento.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir con Sakura sobre sus piernas, y esperar al otro día para emprender viaje hacia aquellos combates.

Se preguntaba contra quién tendría que pelear. ¿Lograría pasar a la siguiente ronda?

También le preocupaba Sakura. Con el sello era peligroso que luchara.

–¡Ramen! –se escuchó de repente.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego vio a su amigo despertando algo aturdido.

–Naruto, despertaste… –dijo, un tanto aliviado.

La expresión de confusión del rubio era abrumadora. Parecía tener resaca o algo por el estilo. Se levantó del suelo a duras penas y fue caminando hacia Sasuke, tambaleándose en el camino.

Se sentó a su lado y lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? –preguntó, mirando a Sakura dormir plácidamente con Sasuke.

–Observa su cuello.

Naruto miró, curioso. Frunció el ceño al encontrar ese extraño tatuaje.

–¿Qué demonios es eso? –le pregunto rascándose la cabeza algo perturbado.

–Hay alguien muy oscuro en este examen, alguien infiltrado que intentará hacerle daño a la aldea.

–¿En serio? ¡Entonces vayamos a por él! –gritó Naruto, emocionado y con furia levantándose bruscamente del suelo.

Sasuke le hizo una señal de silencio y volvió a sentarse.

–Tus deseos son nobles, Naruto –le comunicó con la voz serena, mirándolo fijamente–, pero desgraciadamente Orochimaru no es rival para ti, ni para mí. Ni siquiera para Sakura, o al menos no aún.

–¿Orochimaru? –preguntó, algo confuso.

–Sí, ese es su nombre. Es contra quien te enfrentaste. Como ya lo habrás notado, no es nada débil.

–¿Y quién se encargará de él entonces? –volvió a preguntar, rascándose la cabeza esta vez.

Sasuke corrió la mirada. No podía decirle que el hokage iba a morir en una lucha contra él.

–Eso no importa ahora. Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás…

Naruto se quedó callado por un momento, y luego decidió hablar.

–Él se lo hizo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó mirando a Sakura.

Sasuke asintió.

–La infectó con un poder oscuro y maligno que afecta no sólo su personalidad, sino también su cuerpo. La hace fuerte, veloz... Pero claro que todo eso tiene un precio. El sello es peligroso para los demás… y para ella misma. Puede llegar a matarla sin un entrenamiento adecuado. Controlarlo no es cosa sencilla, no cualquiera logra sobrevivir siquiera al mordisco inicial, y lo peor es que es permanente.

–¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

–Porque yo también lo tuve.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, totalmente atónito.

–Pero, ¿cómo? No lo entiendo –decía, algo aturdido.

Sasuke corrió la mirada y suspiró con pesadez.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

–Pero, ¿en tu otro cuerpo lo tienes? ¿Cómo haces para vivir con eso?

–No, no –le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Yo tuve mucha suerte… mi hermano… –Sasuke hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y recordó a su sonriente hermano antes de morir– No importa… pero yo logré quitármelo.

Naruto no preguntó nada. Sintió la tristeza de Sasuke y no quiso remover heridas por su curiosidad.

–Y dime, Sasuke –le dijo, en un suspiro– ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Tengo veinte días… ellas me dieron una prorroga.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y miró al cielo, haciendo memoria.

–Ah… te refieres a las tales "destino" o como sea… pero… ¿veinte días para qué?

–Se supone que debería estar en casa ahora, pero pedí un tiempo para seguir usando el cuerpo de tu amigo y seguir viviendo su vida.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró fijo.

–¿No quieres volver a casa? –le preguntó, algo aturdido.

Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sincera y miró el cielo.

–Más que nada –le respondió, y luego miró a Sakura quitando su sonrisa de los labios–, pero… me necesita aquí un tiempo más.

–Pero Sasuke…

–Naruto… yo no pude con mi pasado en mi mundo, y sé que tampoco ella podrá si me voy. No tiene que ser así para ella… tiene que ser diferente.

Naruto asintió, y le sonrió levemente.

–Somos un equipo, ella es mi compañera. Yo te ayudaré.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido.

–Lo sé. Durmamos ahora, mañana tendremos que ir al punto de encuentro del examen y conseguir el otro pergamino –le advirtió Sasuke mientras acomodaba su cabeza contra el árbol para dormir.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos cuando escuchó aquella frase.

–¡Lo olvidé totalmente! ¿ ¡De dónde sacaremos el otro pergamino! ?

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

–Conozco a una niñita pelirroja de gafas que probablemente esté en peligro por la mañana. No te preocupes, ella tiene el otro pergamino –le dijo con placidez cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Naruto estaba un poco confundido, pero se acostó a su lado de todas formas y ambos se dispusieron a soñar en lo que restaba de la noche. Tendrían un largo día y una larga secuencia de eventos desafiantes que superar… y lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era simplemente dormir.


	28. Combatiendola

**Hola!  
><strong>

**¿Cómo andan hoy? Me tomo cinco minutos para subir este capítulo y vuelvo al estudio!  
><strong>

**Sólo quiero decirles que me encantan sus reviews y que los leí a todos! Pido disculpas si me quedó alguno sin contestar :P  
><strong>

**Los quiero y espero que disfruten este capítulo con final inesperado :O  
><strong>

**Y por cierto, que bueno que la escena del beso les haya gustado...  
><strong>

**Cap 28: Combatiéndola.**

Sakura abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez y lo primero que sintió, además de la cálida brisa de la mañana, fue un delicioso aroma que viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta hacer doblegar su estómago en un delicado rugido.

Se sentó en el suelo con cierta pereza, dándose cuenta de que una manta la cubría, y se refregó los ojos con los puños de las manos, buscando luego con la mirada de dónde provenía dicho olor.

Se paró con la manta en la mano sintiéndose descansada, y se dispuso a seguir a su olfato.

Caminó unos metros hacia atrás a lentos pasos, escuchando vagas voces y el ruido del agua correr. Probablemente estaba cerca de un río.

A medida que se acercaba podía distinguir a quienes se encontraban alrededor de una fogata. Sus voces eran las de ellos: Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambos charlaban sentados sobre un tronco en el suelo y con sonrisas en el rostro, como si estuvieran relajados. Estaban descalzos y no tenían camisas puestas. Los pantalones de Naruto estaban arremangados hasta las rodillas, y los cabellos de ambos estaban mojados.

Tenían peces en la mano y algunos otros sobre el fuego.

Sakura frunció el ceño porque estaba algo atolondrada y se sentía un tanto perdida.

Se siguió acercando con pasos inseguros hacia ellos, hasta que los alcanzó dos o tres metros de distancia.

Ambos dejaron de hablar en cuanto la vieron, y Sasuke se levantó a ayudarla.

–Estoy bien –le dijo ella con desgana antes de que él la tocara.

–Siéntate con nosotros, los pescados casi están listos. Te hará bien comer un poco.

Con una seria expresión caminó hacia la fogata y se sentó frente a Sasuke.

Naruto le sonrió sin nervios ni pena y le extendió uno de los pescados cocinados. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a devorarlo con velocidad. Hacía demasiado que no comía.

–¿Está bueno? –preguntó Naruto, a la expectativa.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada, sin escándalo y sin expresión.

Sasuke comenzaba a creer que el recuerdo del beso la había dejado un tanto shockeada. Quizás aquello la había traído de vuelta pero a un precio alto… romper la amistad con él, perder la confianza.

Este miedo lo llevó a hacerle la gran pregunta. La miró fijo, la observó masticar un bocado y tragarlo… y luego decidió hablar.

–Sakura –la llamó, haciendo que lo mirara–, ¿recuerdas algo?

Ella lo miró de repente, con los labios semiabiertos y una expresión extraña, de confusión.

Cerró los ojos cinco segundos, luego los abrió y miró hacia alrededor, como si ello fuera darle la respuesta.

–No –respondió al fin–. No recuerdo demasiado. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos ahora, o cómo llegamos aquí… –le dijo mirándolo seria pero al mismo tiempo perturbada.

De alguna manera Sasuke sintió un extraño alivio. Suspiró en sus adentros y sintió sus músculos relajarse.

El corazón comenzó a latir lento y normal… pues él realmente temía tener que explicar su actuar, y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era enojo y desconfianza hacia él por parte de Sakura.

–Te dejamos allí atrás para que no te despertaras –le dijo Naruto, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

–Nos despertamos antes que tú y adelantamos camino. Te cargamos hasta aquí por una hora y luego nos pusimos a pescar –agregó Sasuke.

Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que le explicaban.

–Eso significa que estamos cerca de nuestro destino –afirmó.

–Sí, estamos a media hora de viaje –confirmó Sasuke.

Sakura no dijo nada pero su mirada se desvió hacia el bolso de Sasuke que estaba abierto sobre el suelo. De él sobresalían dos pergaminos.

–Veo que conseguiste el otro.

Sasuke asintió.

–Bien –dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie. Su salud parecía estar mucho mejor–. Sigamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas de preocupación por lo que iba a suceder luego, pero se levantaron de todas formas.

Apagaron la fogata y dejaron los pescados en la orilla.

En el camino no hablaban demasiado. Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse hasta qué punto Sakura recordaba los hechos de la otra tarde.

¿Acaso recordaba haberse perdido a sí misma por un instante? ¿O las atrocidades que estaba a punto de cometer contra Ruzika? ¿Recordaba siquiera que Orochimaru la había mordido y que casi muere a causa de ello?

Hace años, cuando él volvió en sí luego de despertar el sello por primera vez, se sentía confundido.

Estaba aturdido, temblaba y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como el aleteo de un picaflor.

Al principio su memoria estaba borrosa, pero la claridad llegó con el tiempo. Podía verse a sí mismo torturando a esos ninjas del Sonido y peor… disfrutándolo.

Y luego a Sakura. Eso sí que lo podía recordar bien. Cuando la confusión pasó, cuando se calmó podía recordar claramente el tacto de Sakura, el abrazo, y podía recordar su influencia.

Así que se preguntaba… ¿hasta qué punto la pequeña Uchiha no recordaba?

No quería preguntarle y confundirla más. La cabeza debía estar doliéndole demasiado… además no quería que le hiciera preguntas que no quisiera responder, como qué fue lo que hizo para ayudarla y traerla de vuelta o por qué lo hizo.

De todas formas se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que iba a pasar en la torre de encuentro. Era altamente probable que la siguiente etapa del examen fuera prácticamente la misma a la de su mundo. O al menos hasta ahora así lo había sido.

¿Contra quién tendría que luchar él? ¿Lograría pasar? En realidad no tenía mucho tiempo que perder con entrenamientos ni luchas. Tenía veinte días para descubrir qué era lo que había leído Sasuke Haruno y qué tenía eso que ver con la masacre Uchiha.

También tenía que averiguar por qué su madre parecía ocultarle algo, y de hecho qué demonios era lo que le ocultaba.

Por lo tanto no, no podía darse el lujo de pasar a la siguiente ronda en las luchas. Sin embargo… Sakura.

Sasuke la miró, recordando lo que él mismo pensaba a esa edad. Era obvio que ella quería competir para demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de vencer a Itachi. Pero en esas condiciones, con la marca en el cuello y lo que podía pasar… no era una opción.

Tenía que hacer algo para detener su combate. Si luchaba corría peligro no solo ella, sino los demás. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer contra su terquedad y deseos de ser la mejor y más fuerte de la aldea para asesinar a su jodido hermano?

–Llegamos –oyó de repente.

Efectivamente ya estaban en la puerta. Se sorprendió de no haberse topado con ninguna alma indeseada como Kabuto. Probablemente el cuatro ojos percibió extrañas las actitudes de Sasuke y decidió omitir presencia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Sakura estaba leyendo la inscripción de la torre.

"_Si usted no posee el cielo, conseguirá los conocimientos que los representa. _

_Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá lejos en búsqueda de Fuerza. _

_Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se ponen seguros."_

Recordaba lo que el contenido del pergamino decía y lo que había significado para él en ese entonces. Él solía considerarse a sí mismo el equilibrio entre la inteligencia y la fuerza, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro si entraba en ambas categorías al mismo tiempo

–¿Qué significa? –preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

Sakura permanecía callada.

–El cielo significa el conocimiento… la tierra significa la fuerza. Poseer uno sin el otro nos incompleta… pero poseer los dos nos hace ninjas perfectos. Se trata del balance entre ambas virtudes… un balance que debemos respetar y proteger… –Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos– ¿Es aquel que ignora la inteligencia que posee, y hace caso a la fuerza bruta para valerse de las situaciones más complejas… sabio? ¿O es por otro lado más sabio aquel que ejercita su mente, y controla su poder, reduciéndolo al mínimo posible?

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Las palabras de Sasuke le llegaban. Se sentía identificada personalmente con lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

A veces le parecía que él podía… entrar en su cabeza.

–Abran ambos pergaminos al mismo tiempo –les ordenó Sasuke, a lo que ambos hicieron caso.

–¡Iruka sensei! –escuchó alegremente de la voz de Naruto.

El ninja les dijo que habían pasado la prueba, echó algunos comentarios que Sasuke ignoró por pensar en las luchas que se venían… y en el peligro.

Luego de eso se adentraron en la torre y ya todos estaban allí. Los nueve novatos estaban reunidos junto con los equipos restantes. A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío al mirar sus infantiles rostros inocentes y principiantes en el mundo del ninja.

…Ni siquiera imaginaban todo lo que iba a suceder en un posible futuro. Guerras, muertes.

De alguna manera le dio pena, pero no duró mucho porque su concentración se dirigió a alguien que estaba al frente de la multitud hablando y explicando lo siguiente. Todos los senseis estaban allí.

Todo era tal y como en el pasado; combates para decidir quiénes eran dignos de pasar a la siguiente ronda y finalmente ser chounnin.

Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que no hacía falta ganar la ronda final para ser chounnin. De hecho recordaba solo un rostro siendo nombrado como tal al finalizar los combates de su niñez… Shikamaru.

Pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, pues la pregunta más importante estaba por hacerse.

–¿Alguien quiere decir algo? –se oyó a lo lejos de quien estaba explicando.

Aquello descolocó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Miró con rapidez a Sakura y luego su mirada se desvió hacia su blanco cuello, donde ahora tenía aquellas extrañas marcas.

Si no hacía algo ahora probablemente nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Debía descalificarla y sacarla de allí, llevarla con Kakashi para que la ayudara como lo había ayudado a él en su mundo.

Realmente podría ganarse su odio y rencor, pero se le acababa el tiempo y así mismo las opciones. Luego todo sería que le pusieran un contrincante en frente y que el sello volviera a descontrolarse.

Sin seguir pensándolo más valiosos segundos levantó su mano, o al menos eso intentó. Como si se tratara de un reflejo instintivo, Sakura lo detuvo al instante.

Lo miró con sus negros y abiertos ojos sin siquiera parpadear, con la frente arrugada y una mueca de disgusto en la boca.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó en un tono fulminante, asesino.

Estaba bastante enojada porque presentía sus intenciones. Apretujó sus dedos contra la muñeca del pelinegro y no lo soltó ni por un minuto.

–Lo mejor para ti –le respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono, intentando levantar ahora su mano libre.

Ella volvió a detenerlo, mientras Naruto observaba curioso la situación.

–Ni siquiera pienses lo que estás pensando –lo amenazó.

–¿Tú sabes por qué quiero levantar mi mano? –le preguntó, creyendo saber la respuesta.

Ella no le contestó, pero pareció hacerlo con la mirada.

–Tú recuerdas lo que te pasó en el bosque. Esos pensamientos, esa marca que llevas en tu cuello… es peligroso. Y no lo permitiré –le dijo en un tono brusco, decidido y seguro.

–¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! –le gritó ella, totalmente sacada de quicio. Algunas personas la miraron sorprendidos.

–Oigan, chicos… –intentó calmar Naruto algo nervioso.

–Oh, no tienes ni idea de cuanto tiene que ver conmigo –respondió Sasuke a ella un tanto burlón, ignorando a Naruto. Eso la enojó aun más.

–Mira, Sasuke –comenzó sutilmente, intentando calmarse–. No te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe –hizo una pausa, suspiró y luego cerró sus ojos–. No perdonaré a nadie que se meta en mi camino. Ni siquiera a ti.

Sasuke se quedó callado, mirándola al igual que Naruto.

No le importaba lo que ella dijera, no podía competir en esos combates y punto. No debía.

–Bien, comenzaremos en cinco minutos. Prepárense –se escuchó.

Sasuke ya no tenía tiempo de detenerla. Ahora sólo dependía de que ganara o perdiera.

–Demonios –masculló.

Sakura subió por las escaleras hacia los baños, ignorando a sus dos compañeros y sus rostros de inquietud y enfado.

Todos subían a mirar la pantalla que estaba allí arriba, contra la pared, para saber quiénes serían los próximos en luchar.

–Vamos arriba, Naruto –le pidió severo.

–¿Qué pasará ahora? –le preguntó, algo molesto.

–Buscaremos a Kakashi –respondió en el mismo tono.

Cuando estaban llegando a él, algo los detuvo. Todos los miraban y murmuraban cosas que no entendían. Era una situación bastante rara.

Sólo que no los miraban a ambos… lo miraban sólo a Sasuke.

–¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes? –preguntó Naruto a todos, sin doblez ni disimulo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco extrañado y viró su cabeza hacia la gran pantalla que estaba arriba.

–No puede ser –musitó totalmente perplejo.

–¿Qué, qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos como dos tazones de ramen cuando leyó lo mismo que Sasuke.

–Te toca contra… Sakura –dijo Naruto, asombrado.


	29. Un cosquilleo cálido y líquido

**Sí, sé que el anterior fue bastante shockeante... ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Sakura no recuerda el beso, cierto? xD  
><strong>

**Ahora, este capítulo es mucho mejor... y les advierto, no precisamente por lo romantico.  
><strong>

**No van a poder creer el final. Me esforcé bastante... Espero que les impacte tanto como los anteriores.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me encantó leer sus opiniones.  
><strong>

**Cap 29: Un cosquilleo cálido y líquido.**

–El primer combate es de Sasuke Haruno contra Sakura Uchiha. Ambos bajen al espacio de lucha.

Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa, mirando a Sasuke y esperando que le dijera al presentador que se rendía.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Sakura, acercándose a su grupo. Acababa de salir del baño.

Sus pupilas se hicieron del tamaño de un grano de arena cuando leyó lo que decía la pantalla. Quedó totalmente atónita, y luego miró a Sasuke sin decir nada, intentando entender qué se suponía que iban a hacer.

Él le devolvió la misma mirada y la misma expresión.

¿Acaso era eso correcto? ¿Dos compañeros de equipo luchando entre sí?

–¿Es esto ético? –le preguntó al presentador que estaba abajo.

El ninja lo miró.

–Las elecciones de contrincantes son al azar. Si no bajan en los próximos cinco minutos ambos serán descalificados y se pasará al siguiente combate –respondió con total seriedad.

–No pierdas el tiempo –le dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin inseguridad.

–Debes detenerte –intentó ordenar Naruto, mirándola con una expresión fría y decidida.

Ella le devolvió una mirada seca, furiosa.

–Tú no te metas –le respondió con enojo.

Ella siguió caminando, pero Naruto la detuvo nuevamente tomándola de la muñeca.

– Sé lo que pasó en el bosque, y no quiero verte en peligro. Sasuke me dijo que esa cosa no es controlable.

Ella sonrió vagamente, en cierto tono sarcástico.

–Eres el menos indicado para hablar de control. Recuerdo el chakra que salió de tu cuerpo en el bosque –le recriminó, y luego soltó su muñeca de su puño y se fue.

Aquello cerró la boca de Naruto.

Sasuke quedó algo… perplejo al ver que estaba realmente dispuesta a luchar contra él.

¿Acaso él tenía una mísera oportunidad contra ella? ¿Valía la pena el esfuerzo?

No lo sabía, pero luego vio la marca en su nuca mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía abajo.

¿Sería esta la oportunidad de detenerla? Quizás pelear era lo correcto. Quizás tenía una pequeña, muy pequeña chance de ganarle… y hacer que se aleje de activar nuevamente el sello.

No tenía intenciones de participar en las rondas para chounnin, pero si era por Sakura… estaba dispuesto a arreglárselas para hacer tiempo y lograr todo lo que quería en esos míseros veinte días.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a ella. Elevó la cabeza y vio a todos mirándolos totalmente emocionados, esperando ver las excelentes cualidades de Sakura y cómo lo vencería.

Lee gritaba con euforia a favor de Sakura, y los demás estaban callados y mirando a la expectativa.

–¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! –gritó el hombre.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos movió un musculo.

–Deberías dar el primer golpe –ofreció Sakura.

–¿Acaso me tienes pena? ¿La vengadora asesina puede sentir algo más que odio en su corazón? –le preguntó sarcásticamente, en forma de burla.

Ella se enfureció.

Saltó hacia él sin miedo y activó el sharingan. Sasuke la esquivó, y se quedó a unos quince metros de distancia de ella.

–¿Tomas distancia prudente, no? –se burló la joven.

–¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó Sasuke, esta vez sin sarcasmo ni burla.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro pero volvió a abalanzarse contra él.

–¡Tengo que ser fuerte! –le gritó mientras le tiraba algunas bolas de fuego.

Logró esquivarlas con mucha suerte.

–No tienes que luchar contra mí, no tienes que probarte nada a ti misma –intentaba convencerla, corriendo lejos de ella.

Era increíblemente fuerte y veloz. Su habilidad… era sorprendente incluso sin el sello.

Sakura volvió a acercarse. Esta vez intentó golpearle en sus puntos débiles, logrando darle algunas veces.

Mientras tocía y volvía a alejarse prudentemente de ella, pensaba qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora contra ella.

–Puedes detenerlo ahora mismo, no necesitas luchar contra mí, no necesitas más oscuridad en tu vida para ser fuerte… ¡simplemente ríndete!

–¡Nunca! –respondió ella instantáneamente.

Sakura apareció detrás de él rápida y sorpresivamente, dándole un golpe seco en la espalda.

Cuando él estaba volando por los aires, ella realizó un jutsu de fuego y se lo lanzó, dándole en gran parte del torso.

Tambaleándose y un poco turbado intentó levantarse del suelo. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse derecho.

Ella comenzó a correr directo hacia él, confiada, con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, él reaccionó.

"_Morirás"_, escuchó decir a su subconsciente.

Sus instintos se despertaron. Concentró tanto chakra como pudo en su mano derecha, y cuando ella estaba por golpearlo… él la detuvo. Con su puño hundido en su estomago la hizo detenerse.

Escupió sangre y dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Cayó al suelo sin aire, sin voz.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y corrió a ella.

–¿ ¡Sakura! ? –preguntó inquieto, intentando levantarla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Unió sus manos como la vez pasada, intentando curarla. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo, el presentador se acercó a ambos.

–Bien, parece que a este combate lo ha ganado Sasu…

De pronto el presentador no hablaba más.

¿Qué le había pasado? Viró su cabeza, intentando verlo. ¿Por qué se había quedado así de tildado? Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si acabara de ver algo shockeante.

Luego sintió sus propias manos húmedas. Se las miró y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba realizando la técnica de curación… ¿pero de quién era esa sangre?

¿Y dónde estaba Sakura?

Levantó su mirada un poco y la vio sentada frente a él, con los ojos perdidos y… un kunai en la mano. El kunai tenía sangre fresca resbalando de su filo, pero no era de ella.

De repente sintió cosquillas en su estómago y algo cálido y líquido saliendo de él.

La vista se le comenzó a nublar, no podía moverse. Cayó al suelo, cara a Sakura.

Ella se puso de pie. Una especie de chakra salía de ella de manera abundante y desagradable. Podía ver que el kunai seguía en su puño, pero que no planeaba utilizarlo.

Su pie derecho se elevó en dirección a su cabeza… ¿Acaso… planeaba pisarle la cabeza?

La vista era cada vez más borrosa, pero presentía lo que ella deseaba.

Cuando iba a hacerlo… algo la detuvo. O más bien alguien, pero no podía verle el rostro desde el suelo.

–Naruto, llévatelo –aquella voz definitivamente era de Kakashi, aunque su sentido auditivo no se encontraba en su estado más optimo.

Se sentía morir. Sin embargo, sintió que algo lo levantaba y que se iba a algún lugar lejos.

–Estarás bien, lo prometo –le dijo ese "algo".

…Naruto.

Mientras Naruto se lo llevaba, podía ver a Sakura siendo contenida por Kakashi.

Luego la visión se hizo totalmente oscura y ya no podía ver nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar extraño, en una especie de estación de trenes. Había gente de todo tipo esperando paciente al lado de las vías, en hileras.

Mujeres, niños, ancianos… y de todas razas. De todas culturas, con ropa de todo tipo.

Algunos charlaban entre sí impacientes, alegres… y otros tenían la mirada perdida, arrepentida.

Sasuke se sentía confundido, así que comenzó a caminar hacia ambos lados, explorando el lugar. Sin embargo, no encontró nada. Era un lugar enorme, gigante que no tenía entrada ni salida, sólo paredes y columnas… y el tren que aún no había llegado.

Pero entonces su mirada se dirigió a un lugar apartado de la gente, un lugar donde había un hombre, un hombre de espaldas con unas hermosas alas estáticas y pálidas cayendo de su enorme espalda hacia sus pies.

Reconoció su apariencia de inmediato… era Thiago, su antiguo ángel guardián.

Corrió hacia él sin pensarlo, pasando de las hileras de personas que no conocía, y de las vías de un tren que no llegaba.

Tocó su hombro, y Thiago se dio vuelta. Su mirada no era muy alegre, de hecho parecía estar observándolo con desaprobación.

–¿Dónde diablos estoy? –le preguntó Sasuke.

–Estás en el medio de ambos mundos –respondió el ángel sin responder nada en realidad.

–¿A qué demonios te refieres?

–Me refiero… –hizo una pequeña pausa, cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente– a que estás muerto.


	30. El mundo del medio

**¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo si, un montón! Estos capítulos que se vienen son muy reveladores. El que viene después de este es bastante importante... y después van a tener que aguantar, porque sólo tengo hasta ese xD  
><strong>

**La verdad, aunque esté más tranquila con el estudio y los exámenes más dificiles hayan pasado, todavía me quedan un par y bueno, entiendan que los estudios siempre son lo más importante...  
><strong>

**En fin.  
><strong>

**Volviendo a esto, el capítulo anterior les gustó, ¿no? Ok, no xD Sé que fue inesperado, raro y hasta morboso. Esa era la idea.  
><strong>

**Quería demostrar que Sakura Uchiha es peor de lo que era Sasuke. Es más sensible, es más susceptible... eso sí. Pero también es más oscura, más propensa al sufrimiento y a ser consumida por la maldad.  
><strong>

**A pesar de ser más fuerte fisicamente, es también más débil por dentro. Se desmorona de otra forma... Así que así estamos con Sakura.  
><strong>

**La gran pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer Sasuke para ayudarla? De eso se tratarán los próximos episodios :)  
><strong>

**Espero que este capi les guste, y muchas gracias por mandarme sus opiniones y demás. Me encanta leerlas ^^  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo, los dejo leer!  
><strong>

**Cap 30: El mundo del medio.**

–¿M… muerto? –preguntó Sasuke con los ojos totalmente abiertos, temblando y pálido.

De repente Thiago cambió su rostro serio y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, de manera exagerada.

–¡Nah, pero debiste ver tu cara de niño asustado!

Sasuke se quedó totalmente callado, perplejo. No podía creerlo. Luego reaccionó y bufó.

–¿Y tú eras el que solía cuidarme? Ahora lo entiendo todo –le dijo con cara de disgusto, suspirando.

–Bueno, bueno, no me culpes de tus desgracias niñito malcriado –le dijo Thiago, aún entre risas–. Ahora sí quiero hablar en serio –finalizó, ya cambiando de expresión.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó apresuradamente Sasuke.

–En verdad estás en el medio de ambos mundos, Sasuke.

–¿Qué mundos?

–El de los muertos y el de los vivos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, más confundido que antes.

–¿Te has visto a ti mismo? Observa tus manos, tus piernas –le sugirió el ángel.

Él le hizo caso, se miró a sí mismo… y estaba diferente, tenía su cuerpo de antes. Era alto, musculoso… y Uchiha al cien por cien. Tenía puestas sus ropas Anbu cotidianas.

–Tu alma salió del cuerpo de ese chiquillo Haruno.

Sasuke se puso un poco nervioso.

–¿Eso qué mierda quiere decir? ¿Acaso no dijiste que era broma lo de muerto?

–Al dañar el cuerpo de ese Haruno te dañas tú, te hieres tú. Y si ese cuerpo deja de funcionar es tu alma la que se va. Eres tú el que muere.

–¿Y el niño? ¿Dónde está su alma?

–Si te preocupa que él esté usando tu cuerpo en tu mundo original, pues no. Su alma se encuentra en una dimensión especial hasta que le devuelvas su vida… pero si tú mueres en su cuerpo, él también muere. Si el cuerpo no funciona, el alma no puede ocuparlo. Así de simple.

Sasuke no podía entenderlo del todo, se sentía abrumado.

–Las Destino nunca mencionaron nada de esto. Nunca dijeron que esto podía pasar.

Thiago sonrió sarcásticamente ante lo dicho.

–Hay muchas cosas que esas viejas zorras no dicen… por eso estoy aquí.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó inmediatamente, mirando alrededor.

–No bromeaba cuando te dije que este es el medio entre los vivos y los muertos. Todas esas personas que ves ahí –le dijo, señalándole las personas que él había visto minutos antes– están muertas. Esperan el tren que las llevará lejos, al mundo de los muertos. Algunas están tristes porque no querían morir. Otras felices porque se reencontrarán con su familia –Thiago resopló ligeramente y luego sonrió–, eso no importa ahora de todos modos. Aquí vienen almas de todos los mundos. Este es un punto en común para todo los Universos, galaxias y demás. Hay un tren que acaba de partir con un millón de almas… por eso el lugar no está tan lleno ahora. Pero en un rato volverá a llenarse. La gente muere todos los días y en todos los mundos, ¿sabes?

–Espera –le interrumpió Sasuke–. ¿Bromeabas antes o en verdad estoy muerto?

–No del todo. La gran mayoría de esas almas ya no tienen vuelta atrás… pero mira allí –le señaló detrás de él, a lo cual volteó a ver con curiosidad.

Se asombró enormemente; había más ángeles hablando con otras almas. Eran personas comunes, de todo tipo, jóvenes en su mayoría.

–¿Y esos…? –preguntó, aún asombrado.

–Esas personas están a punto de morir, o llevan apenas unos segundos muertas. En su mayoría han muerto por causas repentinas y sorpresivas, como accidentes... y no lo merecían. Esos ángeles les están explicando lo mismo que yo a ti –Thiago volvió a suspirar y lo miró seriamente–. Sasuke –lo llamó, a lo cual él volteó–, todavía estás a tiempo de regresar.

–¿Cómo?

–Llevas 30 segundos sin vida en el mundo de los vivos. Aquí el tiempo es distinto, por eso pareciera que llevamos veinte minutos hablando mientras que tan sólo han pasado unas milésimas de segundo en tu mundo –Thiago dejó de hablar por unos segundos y luego volvió a abrir la boca, inhalando aire–. Ahora que entiendes cómo funciona esto, déjame decirte que has perdido muchísima sangre, que tu estomago está perforado y que estás a punto de desprenderte totalmente de tu cuerpo físico… pero no es tu hora. No dejaré que sea tu hora aún, porque tu vida apenas está comenzando, y al igual que esas almas no lo mereces –Thiago sonrió enormemente, mirando con algo de alegría a Sasuke–. Acabas de entender lo que tienes que hacer, lo que siempre debiste hacer para ser feliz en tu mundo junto a aquella persona especial –Sasuke entendió al instante a quién se refería… Sakura– ¿Qué clase de ángel guardián sería si dejo a mi protegido partir antes de poder gozar de la verdadera felicidad?

–Pero Thiago, tú…

El ángel hizo una señal de silencio, callándolo.

–Sé que le cedí mi lugar a tu hermano –Thiago arrugó el entrecejo, mirando alrededor–, y ahora que lo recuerdo fue en este lugar. ¿Sabes? Él también tuvo la oportunidad de regresar… pero decidió no hacerlo, me pidió dejarlo estar a tu lado como tu nuevo cuidador… y como lo pedía sinceramente yo se lo permití.

Sasuke se sintió con nostalgia, tristeza. Recordó a su hermano, sonriéndole en aquel sueño extraño, hablándole con calidez.

–Pero puedo ayudarte, y quiero hacerlo. Así que escúchame atentamente, porque sé que tienes cosas que hacer antes de morir, demasiadas. Este no es tu momento, ¿así que vas a atenderme atento, mocoso? –le preguntó en tono de burla.

Sasuke asintió sonriendo ante su extraño tono de voz burlón. Se preguntaba si acaso todos los ángeles tenían una personalidad tan extraña.

–Cuando llegue el tren procura alejarte de la multitud, por absolutamente ninguna razón subas a ese tren… ni siquiera lo toques. Una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás. Serás llevado a un lugar donde te juzgarán y decidirán a dónde pasarás la eternidad.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer además de eso?

Thiago sonrió de manera extraña.

–¿Además de eso? No tienes idea de lo difícil que será no subir. Simplemente logra no subir, y verás. De verdad espero que lo logres. Por cierto, probablemente si sobrevives no recuerdes nada de esto.

Sasuke se sentía un poco confundido.

–De acuerdo.

–Bien, tengo que irme –le avisó, extendiendo sus enormes y bellas alas.

–Espera, tengo una pregunta –pidió Sasuke de manera rápida, antes de que se fuera.

–No hay tiempo, no jodas –le decía riendo, comenzando a elevarse hacia arriba.

–¿Qué significa el 107 que está grabado en tu collar?

El rostro de Thiago cambió. Su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, y lo miró con ternura en los ojos.

–He protegido a 107 personas durante toda mi existencia hasta ahora. Tú eres la número 107, la última. Luego de ti no he querido cuidar de nadie más. He estado esperando a un niño con un alma tan pura e inocente como la tuya para poder protegerla y quererla… pero aún no la he hallado –le comunicó, desapareciendo en lo alto y dejando a Sasuke allí, observando su desaparición en silencio.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente una ola de gente venía en su dirección de manera apresurada y abrupta. ¿En qué momento se había llenado tanto el lugar?

Venían de ambos lados, corrían y se empujaban con violencia, con desesperación.

Miró en frente suyo y observó la razón de los empujones… el tren. El tren estaba allí, y era enorme. El más largo que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Acaso esa máquina espiritual tenía fin? No podía verlo.

Era blanco y reluciente, brillante. Estaba limpio, sin una mancha. Tenía unas ventanas impecables, tanto que el vidrio parecía aire y no vidrio en sí. También tenía varias puertas, puertas enormes y resplandecientes abiertas.

Intentaba ver qué había en el interior de la extraña máquina, pero no veía nada. Sólo salía luz, mucha luz atrayente y bella de allí.

Aunque era algo digno de admiración no pudo quedarse mirándolo mucho tiempo, pues en unos segundos la multitud comenzó a empujarlo y pasar a su lado sin importarle si lo golpeaban.

Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir de la avalancha de muertos pero no podía, eran demasiadas personas, y no tenía habilidades ni ningún jutsu para salvarse.

–Maldición –mascullaba. Se sentía cada vez más asfixiado, abrumado por todas las personas.

Ninguno tenía consideración por nadie, querían entrar en ese tren y no perderlo. Parecían insectos siendo atraídos por el resplandor de una lámpara.

Quizás a eso se refería Thiago con que era difícil escapar del tren.

La desesperación comenzó a sucumbirlo aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apenas a tres o cuatro metros de entrar ahí.

–¡No, déjenme! –imploraba, sin caso. En ese momento a ninguna persona le importaba nadie, estaban ciegos y sordos… lo único que querían era subirse y llegar pronto al otro mundo. No deseaban quedarse atrapados en el medio por más tiempo.

Podía escuchar a otros en su misma situación, gritando con desesperación y aflicción porque estaban yendo directamente a su perdición.

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que eran almas que podían salvarse y que querían perder el tren, pero no podían. Los estaban obligando a subirse a algo que no debían.

Cuando estaba más cerca de la puerta luego de haber sido empujado violentamente, vio a una chica rubia y de castaños ojos que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando salir de ahí, de la puerta.

Tenía ropas que no había visto en su mundo… Parecían formales, extrañas. Lo que él no sabía era que esa chica tenía puesto un uniforme de colegio de un mundo que él no conocía.

Era apenas una adolescente de quince años que iba por la calle con sus libros y amigas, escuchando música con sus auriculares cuando la chocó un automóvil de la nada, un automóvil con un conductor ebrio dentro. Eso era lo que él no sabía.

Estaba a un centímetro de subir, y gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba, o al menos fingían no hacerlo.

Él le tendió la mano, intentando ayudarla, entendiendo su sufrimiento. Ella lo vio a los ojos, y sintió alivio en sus adentros porque alguien sentía lo mismo que ella y quería socorrerla.

Ella también le tendió su mano, y la alcanzó. La estaba atrayendo con tantas fuerzas como podía para alejarla de la puerta, pero alguien se interpuso en el medio de manera repentina y lo obligó a separar su mano de la de ella.

Entonces miró sus ojos de manera directa, y ella también los de él… y estaban aterrorizados, inmóviles.

…Su pie derecho estaba metido hasta la mitad adentro del tren, pero sólo eso se requería.

–No podré volver –susurró ella, con la mano todavía tendida.

Y desapareció.

Como el viento, como nada, la joven se desvaneció a apenas treinta centímetros de Sasuke. Ella ya estaba rumbo al otro mundo. Todas las almas que entraban ahí desaparecían, se volvían parte del tren.

–Mierda, mierda –se dijo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que le sucedería si no se iba de ahí rápido.

El gentío lo empujaba deliberadamente hacia la abertura, y él comenzaba a entender que estaba perdido.

A pesar de pensar eso, sentía que alguien lo tiraba hacia atrás desde sus ropas, alejándolo del tren con muchas fuerzas.

Volteó a ver, y era un chico alto con cabellos rojizos y piel blanca. Sus ojos eran azules y lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y los labios inferiores mordidos, como si estuviera haciendo mucha fuerza.

Ese también tenía ropa extraña… era un uniforme de guerra. Era un soldado en algún planeta, y acababa de perder la vida por un disparo en el estómago.

Pero tenía esposa e hijos, y él podía regresar a casa si no subía ahí.

Vio a Sasuke forcejeando con los demás al igual que él, y decidió que si no se ayudaban entre ellos no podrían salir de ahí.

–¡Vamos, ven aquí! –le gritaba el chico en un acento extraño.

Sasuke lo entendió y también comenzó a forcejear hacia atrás, alejándose de ahí. Cuando llegó al lado del joven ambos entrelazaron sus brazos y comenzaron a retroceder haciendo fuerzas, pasando a través de la gente.

Finalmente llegaron a un punto donde no había más nadie. Pudieron observar que pocas personas faltaban subir al tren, y éste comenzaba a dar marcha hacia delante.

Él y el chico se miraron jadeando, respirando agitadamente por los esfuerzos hechos, y se sonrieron complacidos y agradecidos entre sí.

Estaban felices, lo habían logrado.

Sasuke miró hacia los costados y vio más gente como ellos, que ayudándose entre sí habían logrado escapar de la enorme cantidad de personas.

Después de eso se hizo una enorme luz en sus ojos y el destello le provocó ceguera… y de nuevo todo era para él oscuridad.

–Sasuke… despierta, por favor… –escuchaba a lo lejos– Sasuke, Sasuke –cada vez la voz se hacía más cercana, y más fuerte su volumen–. ¡Sasuke!

Ahora había abierto sus ojos, había vuelto al mundo. Estaba en una cama, y Naruto estaba a su lado, empujándolo molestosamente.

–¡Al fin! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, empujándolo aún.

–Tuve un sueño extraño –dijo Sasuke, casi sin voz. Estaba algo afónico y su garganta estaba un poco seca.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No lo recuerdo muy bien… era algo con un tren y un chico pelirrojo… había mucha gente, no lo sé… –le decía, intentando moverse sin mucho éxito.

–No intente moverse aún –decía un médico que acababa de entrar a la habitación–. Su estado es muy delicado. Seguramente esos sueños fueron provocados por alucinaciones de la medicación intravenosa que ha estado recibiendo todos estos días.

–¿Días…? –preguntó, y luego tosió un poco.

–Hace como diez días que estás inconsciente –respondió Naruto.

–¿Recuerda algo de lo que le pasó? –le preguntó el médico mientras le colocaba más medicina.

La imagen de Sakura con un kunai en la mano fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Cabeza que le dolía, por cierto.

–Si… lo recuerdo –dijo, corriendo la mirada.

–Intente descansar, tendrá que permanecer en reposo un tiempo –dijo el médico antes de salir.

Sasuke miró a Naruto rápidamente.

–¿Dices que estuve diez días inconsciente? –le preguntó, todavía con la voz reseca.

Naruto asintió.

–Sabes… ellos dicen que estuviste clínicamente muerto por treinta segundos –le informó, a lo que Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

Se tocó el estomago, sintiéndolo raro.

Se quitó las sabanas y lo vio; estaba todo vendado.

–Fue Sakura, supongo que lo sabes –le dijo Naruto.

Él asintió sin sonreír.

Luego intentó sentarse, sin mucho éxito. Se cayó sobre la cama. Sentía las piernas débiles, y todo le daba vueltas.

–¿Qué haces? Aún no debes.

–Naruto, no tengo tiempo para esto. Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, ahora ayúdame por favor.

Naruto le tendió el brazo y lo puso alrededor de su espalda. Lo levantó con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, sentía punzadas en el estomago que eran muy dolorosas. El resto de su cuerpo se encontraba débil y le dolía.

También se sentía mareado y la cabeza le dolía, quizás eran las drogas. Pero lo aguantó y se aferró a la espalda de Naruto.

–¿A dónde vas a ir? –le preguntó su amigo aún no muy convencido de lo que estaban haciendo.

–Tengo que hablar con mi madre. Es hora de que deje de ocultar lo que sabe.


	31. Sus ojos, su cabello y su frescura

**¡Buenas! Me alegra mucho que se hayan aliviado en el capítulo anterior al comprobar que Sasuke seguía vivo. **

**Que bueno que les haya gustado lo del tren, leí muy buenas críticas al respecto ^^ Y sí, lo sé, lástima lo de la niña rubia que no llegó a subir. A mí también me dio pena, pero la cree con el único propósito de mostrarles a ustedes lo que podía suceder si no lo lograba :P  
><strong>

**En este capítulo verán mucho el signo "-.-" que signfica que una misma persona continúa el dialogo, pero en un párrafo aparte, bien? FF es una pagina rara que no permite poner determinados signos, por eso inventé ese.  
><strong>

**En finnnn! Acá traigo nuevo capítulo. Para el que viene me van a tener que esperar BASTANTE. Porque para empezar no lo terminé, y segundo tengo que estudiar (qué sorpresa xD...). Así que paciencia gente, esta historia ya está preparada... sólo tengo que meterla al horno. Malisima la metafora xD Perdonen por mi falta de imaginación... estoy algo cansada hoy xD  
><strong>

**Por cierto, una chica me preguntó si Takako (la hermana de Sakura) era melliza de Sakura o Itachi. Por si a alguno le quedó la duda (creí que había sido clara en la descripción), Takako era la hermana melliza de Itachi. De ITACHI. ¿Queda claro no? Es importante que no se confundan en eso.  
><strong>

**Y hablando de Takako, recordemos detalles de ella:  
><strong>

**Recuerden que la chica era hermana melliza de Itachi, que era muy dulce y amable con todos. Andaba de la mano con Sakura, y su padre la quería aparentemente más que a Itachi, o al menos demostraba más afecto por ella.  
><strong>

**No parecía llevarse muy bien con su frío y serio hermano Itachi, que a pesar de la amabilidad de ella él se mostraba distante y duro... casi como si no la quisiera. Parecía celoso, pues a pesar de su poder era ella la más querida.  
><strong>

**Takako era la segunda Uchiha más poderosa. Su hermano siempre le ganó en ese sentido... pero sólo en eso. Los sentimientos de amor y confianza de sus allegados se los llevaba todos ella.  
><strong>

**Takako era linda, dulce, amable, carismática... brillante. Pero su final no fue el más conveniente, mucho menos agradable. Su destino se selló con los demás Uchiha: la muerte.  
><strong>

**Pero a pesar de esto... tendrán que leer el capítulo y sacar sus propias conclusiones.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 31: Sus ojos, su cabello y su frescura.**

Naruto lo llevaba saltando por los aires y los árboles de Konoha. Sasuke se sostenía sobre su espalda, con mucho esfuerzo. Sentía que los puntos en su estómago podían abrirse en cualquier momento.

Hacía lo posible por no desvanecerse en el suelo, aunque realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa en esos momentos.

–¿Qué pasó con ella?

Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida qué le preguntaba.

–Kakashi la contuvo y la llevó a un lugar para ayudarla. Lo último que escuché fue que estaban entrenando juntos… sabes, no he salido del hospital ni para comer ramen desde que te internaron…

–Un momento –lo interrumpió Sasuke, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar–. ¿Dices que entrenaban?

–Um, sí… pasó a la siguiente etapa al igual que yo.

Si Kakashi la estaba entrenando para la próxima lucha eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, pues probablemente él había contenido el sello… pero no era seguro. Nada era seguro.

De todas formas no había mucho que hacer al respecto en esos momentos. Lo que debía hacer era terminar de entender la verdad acerca de la masacre, y por alguna razón sospechaba que su madre poseía parte de esa verdad.

–Dime Naruto, ¿quiénes más pasaron? –preguntó, por mera curiosidad a la similitud de su mundo.

–Pues… un chico nuevo que da miedo y que se llama Gaara casi hace trizas a Lee. Está internado en el mismo hospital que tu… y por los demás pasó una tal Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, uhm…

–Bien, no importa –le dijo. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era lo de Gaara.

¿Sería él contra quien le tocaría a Sakura, como a él en el pasado? Ese chico iba a hacer desastres, estaba seguro de que Orochimaru tenía su nariz puesta en una conspiración secreta al igual que en el pasado de su otro mundo.

Pero sus días en el mundo de Sakura Uchiha se habían reducido a apenas diez y no podía darse el lujo de intentar salvar toda la aldea y desentrañar también esa conspiración. Naruto tendría que encargarse de todo eso solo, como la vez pasada.

A la prorroga se la dieron para otra cosa y eso era lo que planeaba hacer decididamente, sin ninguna duda.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en frente de su casa.

–Naruto, ve a entrenar, no te necesito aquí –le pidió ni bien logró separarse de él.

–Pero…

–Créeme, necesitarás entrenar para más que los exámenes chounnin.

Naruto no captaba del todo a qué se refería su amigo, pero asintió con la cabeza y volteó para irse.

–Ah, y Naruto… –lo llamó, haciéndolo virar de nuevo– intenta encontrar a un tipo que se llama Jiraya –le aconsejó.

Naruto siguió su camino rascándose la cabeza y mascullando cosas que no se escuchaban, pero como eso era normal en él Sasuke lo ignoró y decidió entrar a su casa.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie en ella. Le pareció escuchar un ruido en el patio trasero, y se dirigió allí con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre.

Cuando salió la vio de espaldas tendiendo unas ropas, sin notar su presencia.

–Mamá… –la llamó, haciéndola darse vuelta inmediatamente.

Lo miró desconcertada y tiró las ropas que tenía en su mano.

–¡Hijo! –exclamó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un pequeño quejido por el dolor en el estomago. Su madre lo estaba apretando demasiado.

Después de eso se separó rápido y le levantó la camisa, encontrando sus vendas.

–Oh por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Cómo es posible? –lo abrumaba, preguntándole velozmente, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Mamá… espera un poco… –le pedía él en un tono suave.

–Pero hijo, deberías estar en el hospital –le decía ella llorando.

–Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo –le pidió él, ignorando su preocupación.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

–¿De qué?

–Quiero que me digas lo que sabes acerca de los Uchiha –le dijo seriamente, sin dar vueltas.

–N… no sé de qué hablas, hijo –le balbuceó nerviosa ella, confundida por tanta emoción junta.

–Basta de dar vueltas ridículas, basta de mentirme.

Después de decirle eso su madre lo tomó de la mano sin decirle nada y lo dirigió a la sala comedor, donde ambos se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas.

–¿Por qué insistes tanto en el tema? –le preguntó Mikoto mirándolo fijamente.

–Porque quiero la verdad, quiero ayudar a Sakura.

–Bien… de acuerdo –susurró la mujer, cerrando los ojos– . Tu padre y yo juramos proteger este secreto. Nadie lo sabe, sólo unos pocos… y tampoco estamos del todo seguros de lo que se trata, porque el hokage nunca nos quiso revelar toda la información.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y la miró con suplica.

–Necesito que me lo cuentes –le requirió de la manera más cálida que podía salirle. Su madre le sonrió.

–Era la mañana después a la muerte de todos los Uchihas. Tú quizás no lo recuerdes, pero en esa época yo trabajaba en misiones como jounnin, y después decidí retirarme. Bien, eso no va al caso ahora. Lo que debes saber es que esa mañana no había casi ningún chounnin o jounnin que pudiera ir a evaluar la zona de la masacre… y nos llamaron a nosotros: tu padre, yo, y tres más.

-.-El hokage nos avisó que unos aldeanos ya habían encontrado unos cadáveres de Uchihas y que teníamos que ir a ver qué había pasado y si habían sobrevivientes. Nos pareció muy extraño, pero fuimos inmediatamente a cumplir nuestro deber y a investigar qué había pasado.

-.-Cuando llegamos encontramos muchísimos cadáveres y ningún superviviente. Teníamos una lista de todos los habitantes de la comunidad Uchiha y a medida que encontrábamos uno lo tachábamos de la hoja y lo cubríamos con una bolsa plástica. Por supuesto que primero los analizábamos, pero no encontrábamos ninguna pista que pudiera decirnos quién había hecho tal atrocidad.

-.-El lugar parecía una carnicería, estaba lleno de sangre y se olía la muerte en cada pasillo oscuro. Comenzábamos a creer que no había nadie vivo, cuando finalmente me tocó entrar en la residencia principal de los Uchiha… la de Itachi y su familia.

-.-Los cadáveres de los padres de Sakura estaban cerca y tenían signos de haber sido los últimos en morir. Los examiné cuidadosamente y tenían apuñaladas en varias partes del cuerpo… y cuando fui a buscar una bolsa plástica para cubrirlos me topé con la niña, con Sakura.

-.-No la había visto porque estaba al costado, tirada contra la pared y en la oscuridad. La coloqué cuidadosamente en mis brazos y me di cuenta de que respiraba, y que no tenía ninguna herida exterior… tan sólo estaba en shock e inconsciente.

-.-Grité: "¡Hay una superviviente!", y el primero en llegar fue tu padre. Él la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo con ella al hospital. Cuando él la estaba llevando ella despertó y, aún algo shockeada, le dijo que había sido Itachi y que había asesinado hasta a su propia hermana melliza y padres, y volvió a desmayarse. Así que cuando la dejó en el hospital volvió corriendo a toda velocidad para contarnos lo que la niña había dicho.

-.-Todos los jounnin decidieron con tu padre dejarme a mí el reconocimiento de cuerpos e ir ellos tras Itachi o en busca de alguna pista de su paradero. Yo asentí y ellos me dejaron sola en la residencia.

-.-Continué tapando y examinando cuerpos hasta que taché a todos en la lista… o al menos eso creía. Cuando le eché la última mirada a la hoja vi que faltaba un nombre: Takako.

-.-La busqué por todos lados, incluso busqué en los alrededores de la aldea y otros lugares por unas cuantas horas, pero no la hallé. Luego llegaron los jounnin y tu padre sin éxito en su búsqueda, claro. Les dije lo que había pasado y que no conseguía dar con esa niña, y ellos también la buscaron… pero no la encontraron.

-.-Así que hice otra cosa: fui al hospital. Los médicos me dijeron que la niña estaba bien físicamente pero algo shockeada. Sin embargo, les expliqué que era algo urgente y me dejaron pasar. Cuando entré a su habitación estaba inmóvil en su cama mirando a la nada, con los ojos semiabiertos.

-.-Le dije: "Cariño… ¿sabes lo que pasó?", pero ella no respondía, ni siquiera me miraba. Me senté a su lado, no sabía qué decirle… hasta que finalmente la vi mirarme, y salían lágrimas de sus ojos sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. Me dijo en un susurro: "Vi morir a mi hermana", con la voz temblante, fina.

-.-Entonces me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba su cadáver? Todos los jounnin fuimos a hablar con el hokage, le dijimos que Sakura había visto morir a su hermana pero que no encontrábamos su cuerpo.

-.-Él nos dijo que lo olvidáramos, que no la buscásemos. Lo decía con una calma indescriptible, como si no le importara. Me enojé y le dije que quizás estaba viva y necesitaba ayuda, pero él me hizo callar y me gritó: "¡He dicho que no la busquen más!". Entonces nos dijo que no nos podía explicar sus razones, que era algo confidencial que nadie podía saber. Nos pidió que juráramos guardar el secreto, y que nunca reveláramos que Takako estaba desaparecida. Tuvimos que aceptar y desde entonces nadie habló de eso. La tumba de Takako está totalmente vacía, pero nadie lo sabe… es… tan extraño.

Sasuke no entendía. ¿Takako no aparecía? Sakura la había visto morir, ¿dónde estaba su cadáver? ¿Por qué lo ocultaban?

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo ocultaron?

–Ese es el tema, hijo mío. Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero siempre presentimos que si el hokage nos lo había impuesto así era por algo importante… y peligroso. Además… algo ocurrió hace unos años…

–¿Qué?

–Había un jounnin… se llamaba Kitoshina Hannabi. Él era uno de los que tenía que guardar el secreto, pero unos meses después del suceso comenzó a comportarse extraño… quería respuestas, como todos nosotros. Pero a diferencia nuestra, él no se conformaba con lo que decía el hokage, y nos lo dijo. Nosotros te teníamos a ti y no queríamos arriesgarnos a nada, así que le dijimos que él también debería dejarlo, pero no pudo. Nos dijo que iba a meterse en el cuarto de documentos confidenciales del edificio del hokage para buscar respuestas.

-.-Nosotros nos apartamos de su plan pero tampoco lo delatamos. Luego de ese día no volvimos a verlo, y lo buscaron por semanas… hasta que un día lo encontraron decapitado a la orilla de un lago cercano a la residencia Uchiha. Nadie sabe quién lo mató.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la historia. De verdad querían mantener el secreto a toda costa… debía ser algo realmente importante.

–¿Y qué pasó con los otros jounnin? –le preguntó, intentando armar el rompecabezas.

–Akemi y Kio eran un matrimonio como nosotros, pero sin hijos. Cuando ocurrió lo de Kitoshina, Akemi colapsó porque sabía que su muerte estaba relacionada al secreto. Todos tratamos de convencerla de que no se metiera, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Una noche escapó de su casa mientras Kio dormía y fue al mismo lugar a donde había ido Kitoshina. Su marido despertó media hora después y fue a buscarla corriendo, pero cuando la encontró era demasiado tarde.

-.-No sabemos qué fue lo que leyó antes de ser apuñalada en el estomago, y nunca lo sabremos, pero ha debido ser algo revelador para ser asesinada de esa manera. Lioshi buscó lo que fuera que habían leído Kitoshina y su esposa y que les había provocado la muerte, pero no lo encontró. Había papeles quemados alrededor del cadáver de su esposa, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo a nosotros antes de dejar la aldea para ir a vivir a los exteriores. Luego de eso tu padre y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema –la mujer suspiró mirando a la nada y volvió a hablar–. Hay algo o alguien que no quiere que nadie se entrometa, eso es evidente. Nos vigila a cada instante, es escalofriante aunque no sabemos de qué se trata exactamente… pero nosotros sólo queremos protegerte a ti.

Sasuke podía entender lo que su madre le decía. Desconocía el sentimiento de tener un hijo al que cuidar, pero podía entender el sentimiento de amor hacia otro ser y querer dar la propia vida por salvarlo.

Sin embargo, lo otro, la otra parte de los hechos… lo referido a Sakura era algo que aún estaba algo lejos de sus alcances.

–Todavía no logro entenderlo del todo… es de verdad algo tan grande… –susurraba Sasuke mirando a su madre.

Ella tocó suavemente su hombro y lo miró con una intranquilidad extraña en la mirada.

–Por eso temíamos que te pusieran en el equipo de Sakura, no queríamos lidiar con tu curiosidad… pero es hora de que las cosas cambien. No sé qué planeas hacer, pero te pido que por favor te cuides y seas cauteloso. Los que han intentado buscar respuestas a esto que pocos saben no terminaron bien.

–Mamá… ¿qué pasó con Itachi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mirándolo.

–Itachi nunca fue encontrado, es un criminal altamente buscado. Se cree que pertenece a Akatsuki, aunque tú no sepas lo que es…

Sabía perfectamente lo que era.

–Mamá –la detuvo él ahí–, gracias. De verdad –le dijo, abrazándola con cariño.

Debió separarse de ella rápido porque volvió a sentir dolor. Su madre lo miró con desaprobación.

–Debes volver al hospital, por favor.

–No, no tengo tiempo para eso… tengo pocos días.

Su madre no comprendía.

–¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? –le preguntaba ella, exigiendo respuestas con ansiedad.

Él le regaló una sonrisa bella y la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

–Tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo… en verdad te amo, mamá –le decía con sutileza, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando consternada a su madre.

Parecía estar despidiéndose, y ella no entendía. Pero Sasuke sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que la viera…

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con el padre, que estaba por entrar. El hombre lo miró levantando una ceja y arrugando el entrecejo.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke lo ignoró, cerró sus ojos y se precipitó hacia él de sorpresa y lo abrazó. Le dio el mejor abrazo que pudo darle y se quedó unos segundos allí, en silencio. El hombre se quedó quieto un rato, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo. Nadie decía nada.

–Muchas gracias por haber sido mi padre por un tiempo –musitó, sin que él lo escuchara.

Luego se separó de él, y sin siquiera mirarlo y dejando a sus dos padres totalmente confundidos, pasó por la puerta y se fue tan rápido como su herida se lo permitía, sin mirar atrás.

No sabía si podría volver a verlos, realmente ya no estaba seguro de muchas cosas. No tenía más tiempo, y planeaba dedicar los próximos días a descubrir lo que había pasado con Itachi… y ahora lo de Takako. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no apareció? ¿Realmente estaba muerta?

Había algo que no cuadraba.

¿De verdad Itachi estaba tan celoso de su hermana que mató a todo el clan en un ataque de locura?

Tampoco entendía por qué había dejado viva a Sakura si odiaba tanto a todos. Su madre en una ocasión le había dicho que él se llevaba bien con la pequeña, pero no con Takako. ¿Por eso la había dejado vivir?

Si el rencor era sólo porque a la hermana melliza la querían y adoraban más, ¿por qué no mató también a la más pequeña, que era igual de amada? No tenía sentido atacar sólo a una hermana, ¿o sí?

Había algunos huecos en la historia. Si Itachi dejó viva a Sakura entonces debía haber algo bueno en él.

Cuando Sasuke era pequeño, Itachi le había dicho que lo quería como un "contenedor", y eso cuadraba en su historia, porque él era su único hermano y entrenaría, y lo buscaría por venganza.

Pero poniéndose en la mente de un genio calculador y tenebroso sería mucho más conveniente dejar vivas a ambas hermanas para tener una especie de repuesto, o incluso sería mucho más fácil dejar viva a la hermana más grande y fuerte, a la más capaz de estar a su altura al momento de necesitar sus ojos. Después de todo ella era la segunda más fuerte del clan, ¿no?

Pensándolo de esa manera sólo quedaba una respuesta: Itachi había dejado a Sakura viva porque ese era su simple deseo, porque no quería matarla.

Entonces ahora solamente quedaba entender qué había pasado con Takako, por qué estaba muerta y su cadáver no aparecía.

Lo otro que quedaba por entender era quién demonios estaba asesinando a todos los que buscaban respuestas.

¿Era acaso Itachi? ¿Él vigilaba las 24 horas al día cualquier lugar y asesinaba al instante al que hiciera algo que no le gustaba?

El dolor interrumpió su pensar y tuvo que sentarse en el banco de una plaza. Se levantó la camisa y vio que las vendas estaban manchadas con sangre, por lo tanto despegó lentamente las vendas de su piel para ver qué era lo que había.

Cuando lo hizo vio que la herida se había abierto por los movimientos bruscos, y que ya estaba supurando un poco por infección.

Colocó sus manos en la posición adecuada y concentró su chakra para hacer ninjutsu médico como lo había hecho en el bosque.

Funcionó; la herida se cerró y el dolor se disipó bastante, pero no estaba sanada del todo.

De todas formas se levantó del asiento dispuesto a ir a la casa de Sakura y meterse adentro. Sabía que la chica estaba entrenando con Kakashi y que podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Nunca había entrado, sólo la había visto desde afuera. ¿Hallaría acaso lo que el Sasuke Haruno real había leído?

"…_sus fulminantes ojos me miraron directamente, paralizándome, y me dijo que me fuera o que me asesinaría, que nunca debería haber leído aquello…",_ podía recordar.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que ese niño había leído tenía algo que ver con lo que habían averiguado los dos jounnin muertos.

Finalmente llegó y se metió por una ventana abierta de la cocina. Todo era tal cual en su pasado, no había diferencias.

Entró al cuarto de Sakura y se topó con la fotografía que había visto aquella vez desde afuera. De cerca podían notarse mucho más los rasgos de toda la familia.

Su padre seguía igual, claro, pero Itachi tenía el cabello como lo había visto antes: de un castaño tirando a rojizo.

Sakura era una niña sonriente y feliz en el medio de la familia, con ternura y amor en el alma.

Su madre tenía el cabello rosado y largo hasta los hombros, y ojos grandes y hermosos color miel. El color, la luz y la suavidad de la piel eran igual a la de Sakura Haruno.

Y la chica esa, la hermana melliza de Itachi, era prácticamente la viva imagen de la Sakura de su mundo a los doce años, con esa sonrisa tan vivaz y esa expresión tan alegre. Su cabello no se parecía al de su hermana pequeña, era largo y estaba muy bien cuidado, peinado delicadamente… pero igual de rosado.

Sus ojos se diferenciaban de ser rasgados como los de Sakura Uchiha, más bien eran grandes y con forma almendrada y bella. Sus pupilas irradiaban felicidad y dicha, y aunque eran igual de negros que los demás, brillaban con una diferencia extrema a lo normal en cualquier otro portador de sangre Uchiha.

Pero a pesar de los ojos y el largo del cabello lo único que la diferenciaba de ser idéntica a su hermana era la felicidad, la frescura del alma de esa pequeña que tenía una familia que cuidaba de ella y la amaba a pesar de su trágico y prematuro final.

Quizás era sólo ese simple hecho el que hacía brillar sus ojos y cabello de esa manera.

Decidió que ya había contemplado la fotografía por mucho tiempo, la dejó donde estaba y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Itachi.

**Bien, como dije antes, tendrán que esperar mucho para el próximo capítulo. No tengo tiempo de escribir y dudo conectarme los próximos días. **

**Dejenme sus reviews, los leeré y contestaré cuando pueda. Siempre lo hago y lo saben. Me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones. Para mí son muy valiosas, y a veces me dan buenas ideas xD  
><strong>

**¿Este capítulo les pareció revelador? ¿O aún sienten que todo tiene huecos? ¿Creen que la trama se está complicando? ¿Qué creen que Sasuke pueda llegar a hallar en el cuarto de Itachi?  
><strong>

**¿Por qué será que el cadaver de Takako no apareció? ¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de él? ¿Al cadaver se lo habrá llevado Itachi... o quién?  
><strong>

**¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, por ahora.  
><strong>

**Piensen, reflexionen y envienme sus opiniones acerca de lo que creen que está sucediendo en realidad con los Uchihas...  
><strong>

**¿Qué pasó realmente la noche de la masacre?  
><strong>

**Los quiero mis amores, nos vemos.  
><strong>


	32. Profundizando con el enemigo

**¡Por Dios! ¡Cuantas teorías locas he leído últimamente! **

**Me encantó, se los digo de corazón. Es INCREIBLE la imaginación de algunas personas. Podrían ser mis sucesores en caso de que me ocurriera algo xD (mejor me callo, Dios no lo quiera...)  
><strong>

**Bueno, ¡en fin! Dio GUSTO leerlos. Y fueron muchos reviews xD (y me siguen llegando...). Gracias por haberse esmerado todos tanto en armar una posible respuesta a las extrañezas que estoy generando en el fic xD  
><strong>

**Alguno que otro se acercó y MUCHO a la verdad... pero no. Nadie le atinó al cien por ciento. Me alegra eso, porque eso significa que voy bien haciendo las cosas.  
><strong>

**Quiero que nadie se la espere, o que por lo menos los sorprenda un poco. Ya tengo todo armado en mi cabeza xD  
><strong>

**¡Los quiero a todos! Muchas gracias por enviarme sus bellos reviews. Respondí absolutamente todos, si mal no me equivoco... sino son libres de pegarme xD  
><strong>

**Los dejo leer este que viene bueno jejejeje... Saludos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 32: Profundizando con el enemigo.<strong>

Abrió la puerta lentamente. La sensación era escalofriante… se sentía una brisa fría recorrer las paredes. Todo era oscuro.

Intentó encender la luz, pero no funcionaba. Sakura seguramente jamás siquiera tocaba el picaporte del cuarto de su hermano asesino.

Caminó hacia los adentros sigilosamente, casi en puntas de pie, como si se tratara de un lugar sagrado.

Cuando estaba a mitad del cuarto sintió el rechinar de la madera, y recordó el relato del diario del Haruno real. Él había encontrado el papel bajo esa madera.

La levantó con lerdez, esperando algo que iluminara su camino hacia la verdad… pero no halló nada.

–Maldita sea, era de esperarse… lo que sea que Sasuke leyó ya no está, y probablemente nunca esté… –bufó enojado y se sentó en el suelo, pensando.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo y se le estaban complicando las cosas.

Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, y habían pasado unos minutos cuando sintió el tacto de alguien sobre su hombro.

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente, algo asustado.

No podía verle la cara; todo estaba oscuro y la situación era bastante tétrica. No quiso moverse, no entendía lo que sucedía.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó a la silueta alta y oscura. Definitivamente no eran las hermanas Destino.

Podía escucharse la leve respiración de alguien.

–¿Itachi? –preguntó, vacilante. La cosa se estaba poniendo rara.

–Te dije que no volvieras jamás –respondió una voz masculina y extrañamente conocida.

Era él. Efectivamente estaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sakura Uchiha, en esa habitación frente a él.

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó Sasuke apresuradamente, mirando a la oscuridad profunda.

No respondió, y Sasuke no quería moverse. Se quedó unos segundos esperando a que aquella persona volviera a hablar.

–Has cambiado –dijo finalmente, sorprendiéndolo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el Haruno con frialdad.

–La última vez que nos vimos actuaste como una persona normal al ver a un asesino de clase S frente a él. Tu miedo se sentía, se olía. Pero ahora… tus ojos se parecen a los míos.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No soy el mismo de antes –le dijo con rudeza.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro de Itachi.

–No, no lo eres, niño. Y dime… ¿tendrás los mismos ojos si los someto al sharingan de los míos?

Sasuke miró al suelo, evitando cualquier contacto ocular con los de aquel Itachi. No se había dado cuenta de que en ese cuerpo sería muy fácil introducirlo en un genjutsu peligroso.

–¿Acaso fuiste tú quien asesinó a esos ninjas que indagaron sobre la masacre? –cuestionó Sasuke con ansiedad, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación por medio minuto. Tan sólo podía escucharse la respiración de ellos.

¿Acaso estaba vacilando? Sasuke iba a volver a decir algo, pero Itachi se le adelantó sorpresivamente.

–Creo que la última vez no entendiste el mensaje. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? –le preguntó en un tono neutral, evadiendo la pregunta, como si no le importara en lo absoluto su vida.

Su voz se sentía fría, inexpresiva… asesina.

–Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho –contestó Sasuke inmediatamente.

Itachi se abalanzó sobre él sorpresivamente, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo elevó hacia arriba. Tenía el sharingan activado, sus ojos rojos penetraron en él inmediatamente pero no actuaron. No le hizo ningún genjutsu, tan sólo lo estaba levantando por los aires.

Lo acorraló en el aire contra una pared, pero aún en la oscuridad.

No podía quitárselo de encima, lo estaba inmovilizando de una forma increíblemente poderosa. Su chakra se sentía oscuro, sádico.

–Niñito ingrato –le dijo con la voz ronca, mirándolo fijamente–. Estúpido, imbécil –repitió.

–Suél… tame… –balbuceó Sasuke. Aquel pequeño y molesto cuerpo le impedía defenderse.

Itachi lo levantó incluso más arriba.

–¿Tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte tan sólo con verte a los ojos? –le preguntó sádicamente.

Sasuke no contestó.

–La última vez te introduci en un genjutsu terrorífico. Creí que te habías asustado tanto que no volverías a entrometerte en lo que no te concierne, pero veo que no es suficiente. ¿Acaso quieres que te asesine? –le preguntó enfurecido.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un minuto, pero en vez de pedirle auxilio o temblar… comenzó a reír.

Itachi lo observaba sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –cuestionó el criminal, golpeando su espalda contra la pared sin soltarlo.

–Si quisieras matarme… –balbuceó Sasuke con el pequeño aliento que el fuerte agarre de Itachi le permitía obtener– lo hubieses hecho cuando leí ese documento… quizás… no eres tan malo como pareces, después de todo…

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que había leído el verdadero Haruno aquella vez, pero probablemente había sido algo muy importante y revelador para provocar esa reacción en él.

Itachi se quedó en silencio por un breve minuto. Luego bufó y lo arrojó al suelo con violencia.

Mientras todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, el hombre se paró frente a él de una forma extraña. Estaban en la oscuridad, pero incluso así Sasuke pudo escuchar el filo de un kunai.

Intentó ponerse de pie, alejarse o lo que fuera pero Itachi pisó fuertemente su pecho, impidiéndole movimiento.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido.

–No hay opción –escuchó susurrar al muchacho.

Era su fin. Estaba perdido. ¿Así acabaría todo?

Cerró sus ojos, se resignó. No tenía oportunidad. Lo había intentado, pero no había logrado descubrir la verdad ni salvar a la pequeña Uchiha.

Su herida en el estomago ya se había abierto con los golpes y movimientos bruscos. El kunai definitivamente lo asesinaría.

Sin embargo, y aunque muchas cosas podrían haberlo preocupado en ese momento… lo único que podía ver en su cabeza era a Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, la pequeña de doce años sonriéndole. La que le decía "Sasuke-kun" como una pesada.

Lo único que le dolía… lo que realmente le molestaba de esa situación era que iba a morir sin haberle pedido perdón. Sin hacerle saber que le importaba, que era ella la única que siempre había sido capaz de llenar su vacía existencia.

Nunca pudo decirle, por orgullo, soberbia, vergüenza, auto-castigo… que aunque Naruto fue quien logró encender una luz en él, ella era la única capaz de mantenerla encendida.

–_Sakura… _–susurró como última palabra.

–Nos está mirando –escuchó repentinamente de parte de Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, su visión se puso en blanco y no pudo ver más nada. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando recobró la visión estaba en un espacio totalmente distinto, parecía soñar pero todo lucía muy real y podía moverse a voluntad.

Estaba sentado en medio de lo que parecía ser una plaza.

Podía reconocer el lugar… olía a césped, a flores abriéndose en la primavera. Había niños por doquier, habitantes de Konoha. Ahora lo recordaba… solía ir ahí cuando era un niño, antes de que sus padres murieran.

–¡Hermanito! –escuchó chillar.

Aquella voz le resultaba increíblemente conocida. Se dio vuelta al instante y la vio; era Sakura… pero no la actual.

Era una niñita de unos seis, siete años. Corría con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad, dirigiéndose a Itachi.

Itachi no pasaba de los once, doce años, y la observaba con una dulce sonrisa acercarse a él, y la esperaba unos metros más adelante sentado en una banquilla de madera.

Cuando se acercó a él lo suficiente, la niña metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de allí una pequeña margarita amarilla. Se la ofreció con ternura a su hermano.

…Parecían tan felices.

Sasuke observaba con suma curiosidad los sucesos. Ellos no podían verlo… ¿acaso estaba ante recuerdos? ¿O simplemente se había golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza al caer al suelo? ¿Alucinaba?

No entendía, pero siguió observándolo todo con ansias.

–Es hermosa –decía él mientras extendía su mano para recoger la flor.

–¡La recogí para ti!

–Ya veo… –respondía él, mirándola a los ojos.

Acarició su cabeza con una ternura indescriptible… luego colocó la flor sobre la oreja de ella, tomando en su poder un mechón rosado y suave.

–Ahora eres más bonita que antes –le decía, respondiendo ella con una sonrisa de complacencia–. Anda, ve a jugar. En un rato tenemos que volver. Tengo entrenamiento hoy.

Ella agachó la mirada ante lo que le acababa de escuchar.

–Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, hermanito –reprochaba la pequeña frunciéndole el ceño, intentando parecer enojada.

–Sabes que soy un Anbu, tengo misiones que cumplir… tengo que proteger la aldea, ¿lo sabías? –respondía él tratando de calmarla y explicarle.

Ella asintió, pero aún sin mirarlo.

–Takako siempre tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo –lo fulminó, yéndose a jugar.

Itachi no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de oscuridad en los ojos. El recelo parecía recorrer su cuerpo… Sasuke conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que hacía él de niño cuando escuchaba lo bueno que se había vuelto Naruto.

–Aquí estás –escuchó de pronto.

Sasuke no reconoció la voz, pero le resultó familiar de todas formas. Era extraña… dulce, como la de la Sakura Haruno de doce años… pero firme al mismo tiempo.

La vio; era ella. Era Takako. La reconoció enseguida por las fotos vistas.

Tenía puesto un bello vestido verde con el signo Uchiha en medio del pecho.

Era incluso más bella en persona; su cabello rosado era tan brillante que el sol reflejado en él provocaba un extraño efecto de luz y combinación de colores.

Sus ojos negros resplandecían como dos diamantes negros bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Eran ojos nunca vistos en un Uchiha, ni siquiera en los de su bella madre Mikoto.

Redondos, grandes, bellos… pero negros, claro.

Su piel relucía, era tersa y de aspecto suave. Sus piernas eran firmes, su cintura ya estaba desarrollada para la edad que tenía.

Era una pequeña Uchiha, de no más de doce años al igual que su hermano Itachi… pero hermosa, distinta a él en el interior. Expulsaba felicidad, dicha… ternura.

Su mirada era extraña.

–Eres tú –respondió Itachi con la voz seca.

Su tono había cambiado drásticamente a lo que había escuchado hablar con su pequeña hermanita.

¿Por qué tanto cambio repentino, por qué la mirada tan fría para con esa dulce niña?, se preguntaba Sasuke.

Acababa de pasar por encima de él un cambio increíble. Era otro Itachi.

La joven lo miró con dulzura, luego cerró los ojos como si no acabara de escuchar aquel tono de voz agrio o como si simplemente estuviera tan acostumbrada que no le importaba. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

–Escuché lo que dijo hace un momento… no le hagas caso, no entiende los deberes de un ninja como tú… –ella parecía intentar consolarlo, pero él no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla.

Su reacción era extraña.

–No lo entiendo… –susurraba él inconscientemente.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

–¿Qué cosa…? –indagó ella.

–No entiendo por qué te quieren tanto –finalizó él, en un suspiro.

Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa ante lo escuchado. Parecía incluso asustada.

–Te dije que no hagas caso, es una niña… además yo siempre tengo tiempo para ella porque soy más débil que tú y…

–Cállate –pidió en un áspero tono de repente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se calló de inmediato.

La mirada de Itachi era dura, fría. Sasuke lo observó mirarla directo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

En un acto de impulso tomó la muñeca derecha de ella y apretó sus dedos contra su delicada piel.

–No juegues conmigo –le dijo en tono amenazante.

Sasuke no entendía. Parecía mal de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Takako estaban petrificados e inmóviles. Sus piernas temblaban asustadas.

…Parecía aterrorizada.

–¿De qué… de qué… de qué hablas…? –tartamudeó ella, intentando articular las palabras.

Una sonrisa muy distinta a la que le hacía a la niñita Sakura se dibujó en el rostro de aquel futuro masacrador de Uchihas.

–¿Crees que vas a jugar conmigo de la misma forma que con los demás? –le preguntó, apretando su muñeca aun más.

Ella sólo lo miraba, balbuceando con la boca palabras que Sasuke no llegaba a escuchar. O quizás sólo era el temblor de sus finos labios por el miedo que su propio hermano mellizo le proporcionaba.

–Compartimos… –comenzó ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban– compartimos el mismo vientre… durante nueve meses… crecimos juntos, estudiamos juntos, vivimos siempre bajo el mismo techo y fuimos criados por los mismos padres… Y aun así, hermano… nunca pude entenderte… lo siento.

Sasuke pudo observar como los dedos de Itachi se aflojaban y la dejaban ir al escuchar sus palabras. Ella, todavía en silencio y consternada, se tocaba dicha muñeca, acariciando el nuevo hematoma que la adornaba.

–Eres una enferma –le decía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella ya estaba sudando de los nervios–. Muy, muy enferma. Una maldita manipuladora. Incluso te veo a los ojos y puedo verlo… eres tan buena en lo que haces… Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿sabías?

Ella no respondía, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Simplemente no entendía. Sasuke tampoco entendía nada. Todo era muy extraño aún.

–¿Por qué te haces esto, Itachi? ¿Y por qué me lo haces a mí? Mamá y papá te aman, yo… yo te amo también, eres mi hermano… –sollozaba ella con los parpados caídos.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una leve tonalidad de soberbia.

–Me das asco –le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Y así terminó la escena. Sasuke se quedó mirando a una Takako llorando desconsoladamente, llevándose triste la mano al corazón, buscando un consuelo inexistente para lo que acababa de pasar.

Así, la imagen fue haciéndose borrosa hasta que se apagó del todo. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de ver?

¿Era un recuerdo de Itachi? ¿Él se lo mostró? ¿Lo soñó? ¿Lo imaginó?

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, despertó en la alcoba de Itachi. Seguía ahí, y además vivo.

–No me asesinó –susurró, tocándose el cuerpo y buscando una herida mortal. Sintió húmedo su estomago, acababan de abrirse las heridas por el esfuerzo hecho… de nuevo.

Las curó y se levantó. Cuando lo hizo, vio sobre el suelo clavado un kunai.

Lo tomó en sus manos, lo observó… y recordó. Era con el que casi lo asesina Itachi. ¿Por qué no lo mató?

–¿Cuánto habré dormido? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Ya era de día. Quizás había estado ahí más de una noche.

Salió de la alcoba y, como era de esperarse, no había nadie en la casa. Sakura probablemente entrenaba noche y día con Kakashi, tal y como él lo había hecho en ese entonces…

…Pensar que para él aquella tontería era tan importante. Ganar poder, ser más fuerte…

Cuando salió de la casa no sabía a qué lado ir.

Comenzó a caminar a la deriva, pensando en lo que había visto… en lo que había hablado con Itachi.

Se preguntaba qué grado de maldad había en ese hombre. ¿Acaso había imaginado la escena de Takako al desmayarse? ¿Y por qué no lo mató?

¿Qué demonios era lo que tramaba?

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar totalmente inesperado… el cementerio.

Ingresó sigilosamente. Allí el tiempo parecía detenerse. Había un silencio mortal.

Caminaba entre las lápidas… leía los nombres fugazmente. De pronto se topó con un apartado en el mismo cementerio.

"Los Uchiha", decía la inscripción de las rejas de entrada.

Ingresó. Había una cantidad de tumbas increíble.

Las de los padres de Sakura estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra… era como en su mundo.

La de Takako también estaba ahí, y una rosa blanca se posaba sobre ella. Estaba fresca, así que Sakura debía haber ido unos días antes…

Tan sólo el pensar que esa tumba estaba vacía lo indignaba. ¿Qué había pasado con esa niña?

No había nada más que ver allí, y comenzó a caminar en retirada.

Iba sin prestar mucha atención a los nombres de las demás lapidas… hasta que se encontró con una en particular.

–"Aquí yace la ejemplar kunoichi y amada esposa, Akemi Lioshi" –leyó en la inscripción. Era la mujer que su madre le contó que había sido apuñalada mientras buscaba información.

Se quedó un minuto mirándola, no tenía flores.

–¿Quién eres tú? –escuchó de repente.

Levantó la mirada de inmediato. Un hombre estaba en frente suyo, y tenía flores en la mano. Eran claveles recién comprados… mojados con agua todavía.

Era alto, de la edad de sus padres. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos también… y su mirada era fría y dura. Además fruncía el ceño, tenía la frente arrugada. Quizás la idea de que un desconocido estuviese ahí no le agradaba… o quizás simplemente no era muy feliz.

–¿Usted es su esposo? –era obvio, pero lo preguntó de todas formas.

–Sí, ¿y tú eres…? –le preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era como si lo evaluara–. Un momento… ¿acaso nos conocemos?

–Algo así… conoces a mis padres. Soy Sasuke Haruno.

Cuando el hombre escuchó eso abrió sus ojos de golpe. Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto por un segundo mientras lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Sasuke no le decía nada, pero su reacción lo extrañaba bastante.

Luego el hombre recobró el movimiento y dejó las flores sobre la tumba. Dio media vuelta en silencio y se fue caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado un momento ante lo sucedido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en su reacción había más que un simple sorprendimiento.

–¡Kio! –lo llamó, paralizándolo de inmediato.

Todavía de espaldas, no respondió nada.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Sasuke a lo lejos. Tan sólo unos metros los separaban.

–No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre –le dijo el hombre con sequedad.

Sasuke no respondió, pero comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente.

–Detente –le pidió Kio. Estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que caminaba hacia él.

Sasuke se detuvo, esperando que le dijera algo… pero no decía nada.

–Sólo quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Sasuke en el tono más amable que pudo salirle.

–No –respondió él sin más.

A Sasuke ya le estaba empezando a molestar su actitud pedante.

Volvió a acercarse a él de forma sigilosa.

–¡He dicho no! –gritó Kio enfurecido.

Desapareció al instante, corriendo fuera del cementerio.

Sasuke no debía hacer movimientos tan bruscos por su herida en el estomago, pero no le quedó opción: corrió tras él.

Era increíblemente veloz, y se le estaba complicando. Pero hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo, concentró todo el chakra posible en sus pies y se impulsó entre las ramas de los arboles.

–¡Regresa! –le pedía mientras lo perseguía.

El hombre no respondía, corría simplemente, intentando escapar de él.

¿Por qué esa reacción tan brusca?

De pronto ya no estaba en frente suyo, había desaparecido.

Sasuke frenó por inercia, buscándolo con la mirada.

–¿Ki… –ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, cuando lo agarró por detrás y lo tiró al suelo desde una altura de cinco metros.

El golpe fue levemente amortiguado por unos arbustos, pero gritó del dolor igualmente. Su herida debía haberse abierto… de nuevo.

–¿¡Qué demonios!? –gritó, enfurecido ante su actuar.

No tenía ninguna razón válida para atacarlo así. ¿O si…?

El hombre cayó de pie y se puso encima suyo, acorralando su pequeño cuello con un kunai.

–¿¡Qué demonios quieres, niño estúpido!?

Sasuke ni siquiera podía hablar con la fuerza ejercida contra su cuello.

Kio tuvo que apartar su kunai un poco para que pudiera responder.

–La noche que murió tu esposa… no viste solo documentos quemados, ¿cierto? –le indagó el Haruno.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto.

–No puedo creer que ellos…

–Sí, me lo contó todo mi madre… pero ella no tiene nada que ver en mi búsqueda. Soy yo, y por motivos personales… que quiero averiguarlo.

Kio aflojó su brazo y dejó su cuello libre del kunai. Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro.

–Cuando me dijiste quién eras sospeché que por alguna razón sabías de mi esposa… cuando dijiste mi nombre no me quedaron dudas… pero no creí que te habían contado todo –le dijo, mirando al suelo y guardando el kunai.

Sasuke no respondió.

–Tu herida –dijo Kio, mirándole el estomago.

Sasuke se levantó la camisa y estaba peor que antes. Ya ni siquiera le dolía, y eso no era bueno.

–¿Qué demonios te ocurrió ahí?

–Es una larga historia… –respondió Sasuke indignado.

Kio se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo.

–Pues el camino es largo, así que puedes contármelo todo mientras llegamos a mi hogar –le dijo, a lo cual Sasuke asintió sin decir nada.

Las respuestas comenzaban a abrirse camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Son libres de enviarme su más sincera opinión. <strong>

**Perdonen por las tardanzas, posiblemente el próximo esté en más de una semana. Lo siento, la facultad, la facultad...  
><strong>

**Por cierto... si pudieran ver dos escenas de este fic... ¿cuáles eligirían? Me refiero a dos escenas dibujadas, en carne y hueso.  
><strong>

**Porque además de escribir dibujo, es otra de mis pasiones. Y últimamente estoy pensando en dibujar algunas escenas del fic, pero no sé cuales y tengo miedo que no sean lo que esperan... por eso, si pudieran elegir dos (y SOLO dos) escenas... cuáles eligirian?  
><strong>


	33. La clave de todo

**¡Buenas noches! Bueno, por lo menos acá en Argentina es de noche ^^ **

**¿Cómo andan? Me imagino que han estado leyendo el manga y que están al tanto de todas las novedades. Bueno, antes que nada aclaro que este fic fue hecho en base a lo que se conocía de Tobi en la época (yo siempre supe quién era en realidad, pero bueno...) y así va a quedar. Al menos por ahora...  
><strong>

**En fin, eso no es de importancia. También se enteraron de la película nueva, no? Me sorprendió mucho eso del mundo alternativo. Será que los de Pierrot leyeron mi fic y me robaron la idea? xD (una broma... jajajaja...).  
><strong>

**Por cierto, casi todo el mundo eligió la escena de Itachi con Sakura en el parque y la flor. Es muy tierna, me sorprendió bastante que eligieran esa por sobre las escenas de besos, abrazos y demás entre Sasuke y Sakura xD  
><strong>

**Cuando pueda voy a hacerlas, la verdad hacer algo así bien requiere tiempo y paciencia, dos cosas que últimamente no me sobran xD  
><strong>

**Por cierto, yo no leo Harry Potter, pero el otro día vi la última película y vi la escena del tren. Era INCREIBLEMENTE parecida a la que describí yo, o al menos la idea central era igual: Un tren que te lleva lejos y la posibilidad de volver a vivir.  
><strong>

**Les juro por mi vida, por lo que sea, que NO sabía nada de eso y que no me basé en lo absoluto en esa escena para escribir la mía. Es más, una chica me mandó un review diciendome que le recordaba a Harry Potter y no lo entendí hasta que vi la película.  
><strong>

**Aclaro que yo a esa escena la basé en un sueño que tuve una vez, nada más.  
><strong>

**Bueno, habiendoles dicho todo... los dejo leer. El capítulo es corto, pero tiene su razón de ser. Creánme.  
><strong>

**El final se aproxima.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33: La clave de todo.<strong>

–Es bastante extraño todo lo que sale de tu boca, pequeño… o bueno, quizás debería llamarte "Uchiha"… –decía el hombre en un tono un tanto sarcástico mientras ponía al fuego una olla de hierro con agua y hierbas medicinales dentro.

Lo había llevado hasta una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en las afueras de Konoha, tal y como Mikoto le había dicho.

Era algo rustica, pero funcionable y caliente. Tenía lo suficiente para que una sóla persona subsistiera. A simple vista se notaba que tan sólo iba a Konoha por provisiones y a visitar el cementerio.

No había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda y encontrar su pequeño refugio no era tarea sencilla, estaba rodeado de arboles gigantes.

Se había recluido de una forma exagerada y a la vez extraña.

El sol ya había bajado y la oscuridad poco a poco se abría paso en la pequeña cabaña.

–Sabía que no creerías nada de lo que dijera –contestó Sasuke, sentado en frente de él en el suelo, mirándolo mezclando las hierbas en la olla.

Una pequeña comisura se dibujó en el rostro del ex ninja.

–No dije eso –replicó mirándolo–. Dije que me parece extraño, nada más… Sabes, me entrenaron para saber si alguien miente tan sólo con mirarlo a los ojos. El único problema con eso es que hay veces que las personas se creen sus propias mentiras –finalizó en un suspiro, sacando la olla del fuego con un trapo, colocándola en el suelo.

Sasuke no contestó a lo que él le dijo… era verdad. Durante su juventud vivió rodeado de personas que mentían tan bien que se creían sus propias mentiras.

–A veces yo mismo me pregunto qué tanto de todo esto es cierto… Por momentos estoy solo, durmiendo… y pienso que quizás me caí o que simplemente estoy muerto, que morí en la última misión y que nada de esto es real.

Kio se mostró un tanto sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero no le dijo nada. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar una taza para colocar un poco del líquido caliente.

–Pues luces bastante real para mí –le dijo, entregándole la taza en la mano–. ¿Quieres saber cómo sabemos que no estamos muertos, que el mundo no es una ilusión?

Sasuke lo miró a la espera de una respuesta.

–Porque sentimos nuestro corazón latir. Porque vemos a nuestros amigos, hermanos… esposas morir –susurró, bajando un poco la mirada–, y porque lloramos con pesar sus muertes.

De alguna extraña manera Sasuke lo entendía. Ese hombre sentía algo roto por dentro al igual que él. Mientras él sentía la pérdida de su familia en su mundo, de su hermano y el fantasma de sus propios pecados… Kio sentía la pérdida de la mujer que amaba, la que lo acompañaba.

No respondió nada y en el silencio de la cabaña tomó el primer sorbo de aquella extraña bebida.

La sintió caliente y agria, recorrió su garganta y cayó en su estomago como una bomba.

Comenzó a toser e incluso vomitó.

–Recuéstate –le pidió el hombre.

Sasuke en medio de las nauseas dejó la taza a un lado, no habiendo tomado ni la mitad y se acostó en el suelo con fuertes dolores en toda la zona abdominal.

El hombre se acercó a su lado con un trapo mojado y lo pasó sobre la herida.

El ardor era insoportable, pero Sasuke ahogó el sufrimiento y sólo gimió un poco.

–Se nota que no eres un ninja medico de verdad –le decía el hombre refregando la herida–. Si lo fueras esto no estaría tan infectado y abierto. Lo que te estoy poniendo es una medicina muy potente. Me enseñaron a mezclarla en mis épocas de ninja… –comunicaba el hombre todavía refregando sobre su piel.

–Supongo que al verdadero Sasuke Haruno no le gustará ver una cicatriz en su estomago cuando vuelva… si es que vuelve claro –finalizó Sasuke mascullando entre el dolor.

–A estas alturas todo debe ser muy confuso para ti –afirmó el hombre, terminando de pasarle la medicina por la herida.

Sasuke sonrió.

–Aunque no lo creas… nada nunca fue tan claro para mí.

Kio lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bien, debes quedarte acostado un tiempo. El esfuerzo podría matarte, no es broma. Esa herida se te ha abierto muchas veces ya.

Sasuke intentó sentarse de todas formas.

–No tengo tiempo para descansar.

–Que te quedes ahí –ordenó en una oración seca el hombre.

De pronto Sasuke ya no podía moverse. Se sentía controlado.

–¿Qué… qué es esto? –preguntaba confuso.

–¿Crees que porque no soy más un ninja no uso ninjutsu? –le preguntó.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se acostó nuevamente, sin obedecer su voluntad.

–¿Qué me haces? ¿De qué clan eres?

–Mi clan está extinto, mi esposa y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos. Esta es sólo una habilidad menor, puedo controlar el cuerpo de las personas por unos segundos apenas… no es muy seguro. Se parece un poco al ninjutsu de sombras de los Nara… o quizás a la controlación mental de los Yamanaka… pero no es lo mismo. No dura mucho.

Sasuke ya podía moverse, pero igual se quedó acostado.

–Y… ¿qué más puedes hacer? –el nuevo Haruno presentía que eso lo llevaría a algo importante.

–Sí que eres rápido –le respondió Kio entendiendo su punto–. Mira, Uchiha… me aparté de la aldea porque mi vida corría grave peligro. Me exilié a mí mismo porque no quería tener nada que ver con ese tema, y porque… mi esposa era lo único que me quedaba ahí. Cuando ella murió quedé solo en este mundo… sin hijos, sin hermanos, sin padres… No quiero volver a revivir esa historia… pero… –dejó de hablar ahí, tomando en sus manos el retrato de una bella y joven mujer sobre la mesita.

La miró con ternura y melancolía al mismo tiempo. Sasuke comprendía esa mirada.

–Mi esposa era una justiciera empedernida –comunicó con cierto orgullo–, si algo le parecía que estaba mal no paraba hasta descubrir la verdad. Su alma, su propia naturaleza justa le impedía actuar de otro modo o hacer la mirada a un lado… siempre fue así, y fue eso lo que la llevó a la tumba –le decía mientras una fina lágrima caía de su ojo derecho.

–Sé lo que es quedarse solo en el planeta –musitó Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.

Kio lo miró de inmediato.

–Me dijiste que unas mujeres llamadas Destino o algo así te trajeron aquí, y me dijiste lo que le pasó a tu familia en tu mundo… pero no me dijiste las razones de este viaje. No hace falta ser un genio para presentir, por el brillo extraño en tus ojos, que no estás tan solo allí. Mírame a mí… no tengo a nadie. A nadie.

Sasuke iba a hablar, pero Kio lo interrumpió.

–Y es porque estoy así de solo que puedo darme el lujo de disponer de mi propia vida. Ya no me importa lo que me suceda, he guardado este secreto por mucho tiempo y estuve esperando la oportunidad de revelar lo que realmente causó la muerte de la única persona que amé en este planeta desolado… No busco venganza, busco darle validez y un sentido a su muerte. Y esa oportunidad al fin tocó mi puerta. Eres tú, y te lo diré todo.

Sasuke decidió guardar silencio mientras aquel ninja retirado tomaba aire para comenzar a contarle todo.

–Cuando ocurrió la masacre Uchiha se seleccionó a los shinobis y kunoichis de investigación más meticulosos y eficientes de la aldea…

Kio hizo una larga pausa, suspiró de forma extraña.

–Sasuke Uchiha… requiere mucho chakra y para lograrlo la persona no debe haber estado muerta por más de dos horas… pero soy capaz de ver absolutamente todo lo que esa persona vio, escuchó, dijo, tocó y sintió exactamente veinte minutos antes de morir… y puedo verlo en su propia piel, como si yo fuese la víctima.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido por sus palabras, pero de a poco se iba aclarando lo que le quería decir.

–Sasuke… sé absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Sé todo lo que mi esposa descubrió antes de morirse –inhaló un poco de aire antes de continuar, dejando a Sasuke boquiabierto con lo que iba a decirle–. Sé la verdad tras la masacre Uchiha. Sé… todo –finalizó, observándolo con los ojos cansados y el entrecejo fruncido.

Sasuke a esas alturas ya había comprendido que, sin duda alguna, Kio era… la clave de todo.

…Probablemente la única.


	34. Me preocupas aunque no te lo diga

**No pasó ni un día desde el último capítulo, pero me inspiré y tuve un tiempo libre que quise usar para la historia... así que acá está la continuación del anterior.  
><strong>

**Si el otro los dejó intrigados con el final... este los va a dejar peor xD  
><strong>

**Pero honestamente (y modestia aparte...) quedó mejor de lo que esperaba, me encantó. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y que, sobre todo, puedan disfrutarlo...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos, y esperaré sus opiniones con ansias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: Me preocupas aunque no te lo diga.<strong>

Sentía su respiración lenta y las palpitaciones de su corazón latir con cautela en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Estaba sentada sobre un banco, entrelazando sus lastimadas manos por el entrenamiento arduo con Kakashi, esperando a que la llamaran.

–Sabes que el sellado de la marca no la detendrá por siempre, ¿cierto? –preguntaba el enmascarado maestro que estaba de pie, sobre la pared mirándola.

Ella estaba seria, con la mirada fija en algún punto del frente. Estaba estática, como si no pensara. No respondió a lo que dijo Kakashi, pero él sabía que lo había escuchado.

En realidad no había hablado mucho ni siquiera durante el entrenamiento. Kakashi explicaba, luchaban y ella aprendía. Eso era todo.

Su maestro presentía la causa de su silencio, y probablemente no estaba tan errado después de todo: Sasuke.

Ella no había ido a visitarlo ni una vez después de haberlo apuñalado bajo los efectos del sello maldito. Nadie le decía nada, pero ella tampoco hacía mención al respecto.

Había cambiado, estaba más frívola que de costumbre.

Después de haberlo apuñalado tuvieron que desmayarla para quitarla de ese estado, y no recordaba nada. Kakashi tuvo que decírselo, y así fue como en silencio, cuando él le dijo que debía contener el sello, ella asintió.

Naruto era el único que de haberla visto hubiese dicho algo, pero él también tuvo que entrenar todos esos días arduamente, y ella apenas volvía a casa para ducharse y comer.

–Naruto ganó –le dijo repentinamente. Lo miró con sus oscuras y secas pupilas–. Luchó contra Neji.

Sakura tragó saliva e inhaló un poco de aire sutil, volvió a correr la mirada y se apoyó la palma de la mano contra mentón levemente inclinada hacia delante, apoyando el codo contra la pierna.

–Su fuerza de voluntad surgió de una promesa hacia Hinata Hyuga –añadió él luego de unos segundos–. ¿Cuál será tu fuerza en esta lucha, Sakura? –le indagó con curiosidad.

Ella cerró sus ojos. Sin que pudiera controlarlo, vio el rostro de Sasuke en su cabeza.

Los abrió de nuevo sorprendida ante su propia mente.

–Poder –le respondió, sin más.

–¿Poder? –preguntó Kakashi con una calma indescriptible.

Ella se puso de pie.

–Lo único que quiero es ser más fuerte –continuó, caminando hacia la salida.

Kakashi la siguió, ya era la hora de la lucha.

La luz iba abriéndose paso a medida que se acercaba por ese pasillo largo y angosto hacia la compuerta de entrada a la arena, y las ovaciones y gritos de emoción de los espectadores se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

La gente aclamaba su nombre, la esperaban ver salir a luchar. Casi todos habían ido a ver a la última Uchiha de Konoha en acción.

Tanta, tanta expectativa.

Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo en su compostura. Los nervios eran apagados por su sed de victoria.

Ya estaba tan sólo a unos metros, pero no paraba de caminar. Kakashi iba detrás de ella y veía su firme espalda, sus hombros estáticos y sus piernas esbeltas moviéndose derecho a la pelea que definiría su rango ninja. Ella era el tipo de persona que no retrocedería jamás.

Cerró sus puños cuando ya estaba a un paso de entrar, y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes aun.

Abrió sus ojos más que antes y miró hacia arriba. Todo el estadio se puso de pie y comenzó a agitar sus brazos con una emoción indescriptible.

No podía creer la cantidad de gente que había allí.

Se colocó en el centro de la arena, aún sin bajar la mirada, totalmente sorprendida.

Gritaban su nombre con una exaltación increíble. Le sonreían, le brindaban su apoyo.

De pronto sintió el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro. Viró su cabeza y vio a Kakashi observándola con apoyo y ternura al mismo tiempo.

–Dales un buen show y demuéstrales lo fuerte que eres –le dijo con aliento antes de desaparecer. Sonrió levemente ante sus palabras.

Luego recordó a sus compañeros de equipo, y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud. Encontró a todos los gennins y a todos los que lucharon anteriormente. Hasta Naruto estaba allí, con un aspecto increíblemente demacrado pero aun así una hermosa sonrisa se posaba sobre su infantil y a la vez alentador rostro. La observaba con ansias y la aclamaba igual que todos.

¿Por qué no la odiaba? Casi asesinó a su mejor amigo unos días antes. No lo entendía. Él era… tan distinto a ella.

Después buscó rápidamente a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró. ¿Siquiera seguía vivo? No tenía ni idea de su estado. Un sentimiento extraño le oprimió el pecho por un segundo.

Corrió la mirada a un lado y allí estaba él. Vio a su oponente frío, serio… Entrecruzaba sus brazos mirándola sin expresión alguna, a la espera de su accionar.

–Gaara –masculló, arrugando el entrecejo y mirándolo con dureza en los ojos.

Activó su sharingan y se puso en posición.

–Quiero matarte –musitó él, pudiendo escucharlo sólo ella.

Era atemorizante, pero no iba a parar hasta derrotarlo.

–Quien va a matarte soy yo –le respondió con la misma sequedad.

El examinador se colocó en el medio de ambos, observándolos con curiosidad y ansias al mismo tiempo.

–Bien –les dijo–. ¿Listos? ¡Ya! –gritó, desapareciendo de en medio antes de ser destrozado por la arena de Gaara.

Sakura saltó alto y la esquivó.

La lucha iba a ponerse buena, y los gritos del público eran cada vez más intensos, más fervorosos. Ya ni siquiera se distinguía por cuál iba cada persona; si por ella o por el asesino de la Arena.

Ella ahora era mucho más veloz y poderosa. Lo atacaba de todos lados, pero la arena de él era extremadamente rápida… así que decidió ser ella más rápida aún.

Hacía piruetas en el aire confundiéndolo, abrumándolo. Incluso pudo ver una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente pálida por un instante.

Él intentaba golpearla desesperadamente pero no podía. Ella lo esquivaba con una destreza y una agilidad increíbles, mucho más amplias que antes. Había mejorado considerablemente.

En un momento se vio acorralado por ella, y fue tanto su intento por atravesarla con la arena que no se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido de su frente y re-aparecido detrás.

Le dio un increíble golpe en la cara, haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer metros más adelante. Le partió literalmente la cara, burlando su defensa absoluta de arena que no había podido contrarrestarla a tiempo.

Ella podía anticipar sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera y él comenzaba a perder la cordura más de la cuenta.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión desesperada de Gaara.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes? –le preguntaba con ironía, corriendo hacia él nuevamente.

Lo volvió a golpear en el estomago y en otros lugares varias veces, no le daba oportunidad.

De pronto Gaara colocó sus manos en una extraña posición, desconcertándola. Una enorme capa de arena lo cubrió en forma de círculo, protegiéndolo.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él sin dudarlo, tratando inútilmente de atravesar la barrera pero sin resultado.

La barrera no sólo era defensiva, sino que también era ofensiva. Trató de atacarla varias veces, pero ella era rápida y no lo logró… De todas formas la rozó varias veces, dejándole rasguños en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y retrocedió unos pasos.

–¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? –bufó enojada, se inclinó hacia el suelo y sus manos optaron una extraña posición.

Todos la miraban asombrados y a la espera de verla en acción. El estadio estaba en silencio. Incluso Lee, en sus muletas y derrotado por él, estaba a la expectativa.

–No importa, voy a darte un pequeño regalo mientras te escondes.

De sus manos comenzó a salir una electricidad increíble, un poder inigualable. Cuando ya estuvo lista, comenzó a correr en su dirección haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de césped a su paso.

–¡Chidori! –gritó, y se introdujo en la barrera de Gaara.

Pudo atravesar su increíble dureza y volvió a sonreír ante el logro.

Llegó hasta el hombro del ya totalmente desquiciado y desesperado Gaara, lo hirió tanto que lo hizo sangrar.

Comenzó a gritar dentro de su burbuja protectora, ya había perdido la cabeza totalmente. Ella intentó volver a sacar su brazo del pequeño hoyo que había logrado abrir, pero no podía. Algo la retenía.

Tuvo que hacer una fuerza increíble para lograrlo, hasta que al fin lo logró.

A duras penas sacó su aún electrificante brazo y retrocedió hacia atrás varios metros en precaución.

Tras ella salió una extensión extraña del cuerpo de Gaara… se estaba transformando.

La barrera se disolvió y con ella pudo verse a un Gaara semi-transformado en el bijuu.

Una explosión en el sitio del hokage se hizo paso al mismo tiempo en que Gaara comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Ella miró hacia arriba y se distrajo por un segundo.

–¿¡Qué demonios ocurre!? –preguntó exaltada observando los escombros caerse.

Había un genjutsu que hizo dormir a la gran mayoría de los espectadores.

Era evidente, todo se trataba de una invasión.

Mientras ella miraba sorprendida y algunos pocos afortunados que se salieron del genjutsu gritaban y se iban del estadio, Gaara aproximaba sigilosamente su brazo transformado hacia ella. Estaba intentando asesinarla.

–¡Sakura! –oyó de Naruto, que fue despertado inmediatamente por Kakashi.

Ella se dio vuelta enseguida, pero ya no tenía salida ni tiempo. Iba a matarla.

Sin embargo, todo sucedió muy rápido. Cerró sus ojos a la espera de la muerte, pero en un segundo sintió a alguien tomarla rápidamente por la espalda al estilo princesa, y saltar unos metros lejos, salvándole la vida.

Sentía los brazos de esa persona rodearle la cintura y dejarla suavemente en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron sentados allí.

El reflejo de la luz cegador dar en sus ojos negros fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos.

Recorrió lentamente su mirada hacia su salvador y allí lo vio… su ropa era distinta, tenía puesta una camisa negra de mangas cortas y unos shorts del mismo color. Incluso su cabello era más largo, pero sus ojos verdes… sus ojos seguían igual que siempre.

–¿Sa… Sasuke? –titubeó, temblando inconscientemente.

Él la miró con una sonrisa delicada, con un cariño incomprensible.

Ella acarició su rostro para sentirlo, para tocarlo y darse cuenta de que no estaba imaginándolo ni que la habían introducido en un genjutsu.

Él acarició su mejilla y luego tomó su mano.

–Sí, soy yo –le dijo–. Y tú estás aquí también.

Los labios de ella no pronunciaban palabra alguna, pero le temblaban de una forma extraña. Lo miraba sin parpadear.

Luego recordó la puñalada.

Dirigió su mano hacia el estomago de él, buscando una herida que ya no existía.

Él la retiró suavemente.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella retiró voluntariamente su mano. Lo miró fijo a los ojos, ambos se miraron sin parpadear. Una luz nueva y adorable recorría las pupilas de ambos. Y, sorpresivamente, sin ningún aviso, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó como jamás en su vida había abrazado a nadie, como un impulso imposible de controlar. Era lo que había anhelado hacer en silencio todos esos días.

Se colgó de su cuello, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su rostro en su hombro derecho. Él se sobrecogió inmensurablemente ante la reacción de su compañera y quedó pasmado, sin moverse.

Luego de un momento, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, correspondiéndole con ternura el abrazo y sonriendo en silencio.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a sentir húmedo su hombro, y la respiración de ella un poco agitada.

–¿Estás llorando?

–Cállate –respondió la pequeña sin apartar su rostro del hombro de él y apretujando sus brazos contra su cuello aun más.

–Sakura… –susurró él en su oído– Estás perdonada –finalizó todavía sonriéndole.

Ella abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al escucharlo... pero aquella última palabra calmó sus nervios.

Se separó un poco de él y ambos se pusieron de pie. Gaara ya no estaba allí.

Kakashi y Naruto aparecieron frente a ellos inmediatamente.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto entusiasmado–. ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke asintió.

Kakashi no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró.

–Me alegra que estés aquí –le dijo–. Pero no hay tiempo para ponernos sentimentales. Orochimaru es la cabeza en todo esto, y los de la Arena son sus cómplices. Probablemente los haya engañado, a él le gusta jugar sucio.

Sasuke asintió.

–Lo sé, iremos por Gaara mientras tú te quedas aquí reteniendo a los demás con Guy.

El chico parecía leerle la mente a Kakashi.

–Nos veremos luego –le dijo el maestro a los tres, que se estaban disponiendo a irse.

Sakura aún estaba un poco confundida por la aparición repentina de Sasuke, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio en el fondo.

Aun así quería saber qué había hecho todos estos días. Había algo distinto en él, era como si estuviese más calmado, como si una inquietud que lo carcomía desde hace tiempo se hubiese calmado de forma extraña. ¿Qué era?

Los tres se dispusieron a correr entre los árboles en su búsqueda.

–¡No mueran! –les ordenó el maestro mientras se alejaban.

Sasuke no decía nada en el camino, tenía una mirada extraña y perdida en el rostro, como si su cabeza estuviese en varios lugares a la vez.

–Sasuke… –murmuró Naruto mientras saltaban entre los árboles. Quería preguntarle lo que había conseguido, lo que sabía, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Sakura.

Sasuke lo miró y comprendió la inquietud de su amigo enseguida.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir, y Naruto lo entendió. Le sonrió con complicidad: Sasuke ya sabía todo sobre la masacre Uchiha.

Sakura miraba de reojo la conversación no verbal y no entendía el código, se sentía excluida.

La curiosidad le invadía el pecho de una forma extraordinaria, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

–Sasuke… tú… –comenzó Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión.

Los tres tuvieron que detenerse… Gaara estaba cerca y ellos eran los únicos que estaban en condiciones de pararlo de una destrucción segura a Konoha.


	35. Una propuesta indeclinable

**Hola! Gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews en este tiempo, también a los que me esperaron y tuvieron paciencia. La facultad finalmente me está dando un respiro, pero la pesadilla parece inacabable. Voy a tener que estudiar en enero xD Primera vez en mi vida que voy a hacer algo así. En fin, acá les traje otro capítulo.  
><strong>

**Por cierto, hace poco también subí un one shot nuevo, llamado "El desertor olvidado". A los seguidores de este fic que lo hayan leído, les agradezco todos los reviews. Y aprovecho para decir que tendrá continuación más adelante, cuando termine este fic.  
><strong>

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo leer. En breve estaré subiendo otro. Mientras tanto, esperaré con ansias sus opiniones.  
><strong>

**Cap 35: Una propuesta indeclinable**.

–Necesitamos un plan –les comunicó Sasuke a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron.

–Voy a atacarlo –dijo Sakura arrugando el entrecejo, observando la lejanía donde se encontraba Gaara.

Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos, serio.

–No creo que sea buena idea –la fulminó, sorprendiéndola.

–¿Por qué?

–El sello no es seguro –le dijo, recordando que la vez que Gaara había atacado Konoha él no había resultado ser más que una carga por el sello que le impedía luchar.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Naruto simplemente observaba la situación.

–¿Estás pidiéndome que me aparte? –preguntó en un tono desafiante.

Sasuke no le dijo nada. Su mirada era evidente.

Ella se alejó de él unos pasos, enojada.

–No puedes pedirme que me aparte. Esta es mi lucha.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

–Esta no es tu lucha. Tu estado no es estable. Lo que hizo Kakashi no servirá de nada.

Ella acabó rompiendo en furia.

–¡Cállate! –gritó, sorprendiendo a ambos– ¿¡Tú cómo sabes lo que va a pasar!?

–Sakura, Sasuke tiene razón…–intentó calmar Naruto, haciéndola enojar incluso más.

–Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de estar fuera de control –lo finiquitó con ojos de asesina. Naruto no respondió nada a sus palabras.

Los miró unos instantes, todos estaban en silencio. Ella sabía que él tenía razón… pero no podía. Simplemente no podía dejar que ellos la dejaran de lado como si fuese una inútil. No podía permitirse a sí misma ser tratada como una maldita inútil, como basura. Había hecho una promesa mucho tiempo atrás… e iba a cumplirla bajo cualquier costo. Iba a vengar a su familia. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo sabiendo que había fallado?

No podía darse el lujo de fallar. Ella nunca fallaría. Nunca.

–Al demonio –susurró, mirándolos a ambos.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr sola hacia Gaara, ignorando todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

–¡Sakura, espera! –le pidió Sasuke a los gritos, pero fue inútil. Era demasiado testaruda.

Era muy veloz. En un segundo había desaparecido de sus vistas.

–¡Sasuke, vamos! –le ordenó Naruto, corriendo tras ella sin dudarlo otro minuto.

Ya no había tiempo para armar ningún plan.

Sakura llegó mucho antes que sus compañeros. Gaara estaba quiero sobre la rama de un árbol, convertido en una bestia, su rostro estaba deformado y su cuerpo tenía extensiones del bijuu.

Lo miró a los ojos, y él también a ella. Era distinto a antes… sus ojos exhalaban mucha más desesperación que antes.

Era… escalofriante. Incluso podía sentir que la piel se le estremecía. Su chakra era oscuro y malévolo, mucho peor que el de Naruto cuando perdía el control. Sin embargo, ella no cedió ante él.

Lo miró sin parpadear. De pronto él comenzó a reír de forma malévola, y ella frunció el entrecejo observando su actitud psicópata, algo confundida.

–Voy a matarte, voy a matarte… –susurraba el ninja para sí, sin quitar esa sonrisa escalofriante de su rostro.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Se abalanzó hacia él corriendo, dispuesta a hacerle daño.

Pero él fue mucho más rápido y casi la alcanza con su brazo. Tuvo que esquivarlo y retroceder.

–Maldita sea… –murmuró, lejos de él.

Se dispuso a crear otro chidori, pero Gaara no le dio tiempo. En ese mismo instante intentó atacarla de nuevo, y esta vez logró golpearle el brazo. No pudo dejar escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

–¡Mierda! –gritaba mientras esquivaba el brazo de su contrincante, quien no le daba un respiro.

Mientras intentaba alejarse comenzó a sentir un extraño malestar en el cuello, donde tenía la marca.

Tuvo que detenerse, porque pronto el dolor se hizo mucho más agudo.

Cayó de rodillas, en un tronco más abajo.

Definitivamente el sello estaba dejando escapar sus efectos ante el peligro eminente de la pelirrosa, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Sasuke tenía razón.

Gaara no tuvo compasión, y aprovechando que estaba distraída y tirada en el suelo, aproximó lentamente su brazo hacia ella para atravesarla y acabar con su vida una vez por todas.

…Deseaba tanto ver su sangre derramada. No podía resistirlo. Era… como una droga.

Sakura presintió que era su fin y cerró sus ojos sin esperar nada más… Pero el brazo nunca llegó.

Los abrió, confundida... cuando observó que frente a ella estaba Naruto, de espaldas.

Le había salvado la vida. Había logrado detener el ataque a tiempo.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. Era imposible. Estaba demasiado debilitada…

–Sasuke, llévatela a otro lado… yo me encargo –ordenó el rubio con una determinación increíble y al mismo tiempo envidiable.

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, respirando como podía. Él no le dijo nada, pero viró su cabeza y le regaló la sonrisa más alentadora del mundo.

Ella… no podía creerlo. Él la había salvado. Primero Sasuke, luego él… y ahora iba a encargarse de todo él solo. ¿Por qué? Porque ella… había fallado. Era débil.

…Se retorcía por dentro sólo con pensarlo.

Sasuke llegó después de Naruto, la tomó de la cintura sin siquiera hablarle y la llevó lejos, a un lugar seguro donde no pudiera ser herida ni una carga para Naruto.

–Sasuke… –quiso comenzar ella.

–No te muevas, pronto vendré a buscarte –la interrumpió él dejándola a media palabra, corriendo en la ayuda de Naruto.

Ella tragó saliva. Se sentía… impotente. Inútil. Estúpida.

Ni siquiera podía moverse. ¿Acaso ellos… iban a encargarse de todo?

Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. No lo podía entender, se sentía tan patética que quería morir.

Y simplemente se quedó allí, recostada en el suelo, imposibilitada de hacer algo por Konoha, esperando a que Naruto salvara el día… mientras ella descansaba como una niñita.

Cerró sus negros ojos, y la oscuridad se apoderó de su mente.

–Sakura… Sakura… –escuchaba susurrar a alguien.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose de a poco. La luz se abrió paso, y no pudo reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Una enfermera estaba observándola de pie, con una simpática sonrisa.

–Estás en un hospital. ¿Cómo te sientes? Llevas dormida varias horas –le comunicó la mujer al mismo tiempo que revisaba si la medicación intravenosa estaba en correcto estado.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí…? –preguntó, un poco confundida. Se sentía mareada.

–Tus amigos te trajeron desmayada. Ellos lograron detener a aquel ninja de la Arena hace varias horas… Konoha está libre de invasiones por el momento… Todos hicieron un gran trabajo en la aldea. Nuestros especialistas contrarrestaron los efectos del sello, al menos momentáneamente. Descansa un poco, pequeña… –le decía la mujer acariciando su frente con cariño. Luego se fue de la habitación y la dejó allí, reflexionando lo que había pasado.

Volvió a acostarse. ¿Naruto había salvado a Konoha de Gaara con Sasuke? Recordó todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Gaara casi la alcanza con su brazo, cuando Naruto lo detuvo… cuando Sasuke la llevó lejos.

Una extraña sensación en su pecho se abrió paso… era perturbadora. Le oprimía el corazón, le hervía la sangre.

…Celos.

Todos habían hecho su trabajo, todos habían sido útiles menos ella… un simple estorbo.

La noche llegó rápido. La oscuridad reinó en aquel pequeño cuarto de hospital.

Ni siquiera se movía, ni se había dado cuenta de que había anochecido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

"_Sakura…", _escuchó en su oído como un susurro de repente. Se asustó, se dio vuelta pero no podía ver nada. Estaba todo oscuro.

Su voz era extraña y varonil.

–¿Quién está allí? –preguntó sin miedo, con la voz firme.

"_Tú me conoces…", _volvió a decir. Esta vez se había escuchado más lejos, como si viniera del centro de la habitación.

Aún no podía reconocerlo. Su voz se oía como un susurro. Quizás en realidad no había nadie allí y se trataba de algún jutsu que desconocía.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, dispuesta a luchar… pero su estado se lo impedía. Todavía no estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente a nadie.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó con impaciencia.

"_No vengo a luchar, pequeña Uchiha… vengo a hacerte una seductora propuesta"_, ofreció la voz extraña.

–¿Por qué no me dices quién demonios eres? –la joven estaba impacientándose demasiado.

"_Aunque no estoy en esta habitación, te enviaré una pequeña pista"._

Y allí, entre toda la oscuridad, se visualizaron dos ojos. Dos enormes, brillantes y perturbadores ojos.

Era él, aquellos inconfundibles ojos no podían ser de otra persona. Los recordaba como si los hubiese visto ayer por primera vez.

–Orochi… –comenzó la Uchiha, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Estaba paralizada.

"_Escúchame atentamente pequeño prodigio… sólo voy a ofrecértelo una vez", _comenzó el hombre con su voz ronca, sin cerrar los ojos.

Ella simplemente se inmovilizó, escuchándolo atentamente.

¿Qué era lo que Orochimaru quería con ella después de atacar Konoha?


	36. No queda nadie en la ciudad

**Holaaaaa nuevamente! Prometí un capítulo y acá lo tienen, tiempo record.  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste mucho. La hora se acerca rápido... este capítulo es decisivo!  
><strong>

**Disfruten mis hermosos lectores. Déjenme sus lindos reviews, saben que me encanta leerlos... nos vemos próximamente. No tendré internet en unos días, tendrán que esperar para otro.  
><strong>

**Espero que este los deje con ganas de más xD Nos vemos!  
><strong>

**Cap 36: No queda nadie en la ciudad.**

Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos de a poco. Había ayudado a Naruto mínimamente, pero el esfuerzo que había hecho corriendo desde la casa de Kio hasta la arena de combate, y todo lo demás, lo habían agotado bastante. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tantos esfuerzos en un día.

Lo habían internado provisoriamente, y pese a su negación a tal hecho tuvo que acceder. Además dormir en una cama no le venía tan mal.

Sin embargo… estaba tranquilo. La invasión a Konoha había parado, lograron detener a Gaara… bueno, en realidad había sido Naruto.

Pero lo más importante era que el hokage había contenido a Orochimaru. Sasuke se preguntaba si aquel viejo estaba vivo o no, si era como en su mundo.

Además ya sabía toda la verdad de los Uchiha, y el tercer hokage sabía todo… o casi todo.

Ya casi no le quedaba tiempo, tenía que hablar con Sakura… y planeaba hacerlo esa misma noche. Era lo último que podía hacer. Debía comunicarle toda la verdad, rogar porque le creyera e irse a su mundo original esperando que tomara una decisión correcta.

No sabría ni cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a él mismo escuchando la verdad Uchiha a esa edad.

Creer en algo toda la vida como si fuese lo único verdadero… y luego enterarte de que todo era exactamente al revés de cómo lo creías.

…Las cosas no habían sido como en su mundo. Para nada. Todo era parte de una…

–Haruno Sasuke –escuchó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Todo estaba oscuro. Alguien estaba allí, donde su visión no llegaba.

Se puso de pie e intentó encender la luz, pero no funcionaba. Qué conveniente…

–Esa voz… –musitó Sasuke, mirando a la nada. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía perfectamente quién era. Ya había hablado con él antes.

–No tenías que meterte. ¿Cuántas veces te advertí que no continuaras con esto? –le preguntó con calma, esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

–Mi hermana no puede saber lo que pasó –continuó el hombre.

–Itachi… sé lo que pasó. Sé por qué no me mataste aquella vez, en la casa de Sakura. Sé todo lo que hiciste por guardar el secreto, por mantener a salvo a Sakura. Quizás no puedas o no quieras creerlo… pero yo te entiendo perfectamente. Simplemente no puedo dejar que ella viva en una mentira. No puedes hacerle eso. Tú no tienes idea de lo que se siente crecer en un mundo que crees real, y enterarte de repente que no lo es.

Lo que Sasuke decía lucía como si él mismo hubiese pasado por eso, e Itachi era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no había ninguna explicación lógica a las extrañas y convincentes palabras del Uchiha.

–¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿De dónde vienes?

–Yo soy… Soy…–no podía decirlo, simplemente no le creería– Soy lo que soy, Itachi.

Itachi simplemente lo miró.

–Ella nunca se enterará de nada, nunca –le dijo en un tono mordaz.

–Si lo hará, esto debe terminar aquí y ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde –respondió Sasuke, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Estaba decidido a buscarla.

Ni siquiera llegó a abrirla; Itachi se la cerró abruptamente y no le dio tiempo a nada.

–Ya basta –pidió Sasuke, serio–. No tengo tiempo para esto.

–Tuve que asesinar a Kio –le dijo Itachi de repente, dejándolo helado.

–¿Qu… qué…? –preguntó, estupefacto.

–Creí que no me traería problemas, pero ahora ves lo que tuve que hacer por culpa de un niñito entrometido.

–¿Cómo…? –Sasuke todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Aquel hombre que lo había ayudado…

–¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de cada paso que das? ¿Al tanto de cada paso que da cada habitante de esta aldea que sabe o siquiera sospecha de lo que realmente pasó? Te seguí a la casa de Kio, y cuando te fuiste lo interrogué. No tuve más opción que matarlo. Nunca me había dado problemas.

Sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía.

–No te creo. Ni siquiera asesinaste a su esposa –masculló en la oscuridad.

–Cree lo que quieras –contestó Itachi con una indiferencia y frialdad increíbles.

–¿Entonces por qué demonios todavía estoy vivo? ¿No sería más fácil asesinarme al igual que a él?

–Porque no puedo hacerlo. Tú eres el compañero de equipo de Sakura. Habrían investigaciones. Se complicaría.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. Algo no cuadraba.

–¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? –le preguntó, confundiendo un poco a Itachi.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás mintiendo? –le preguntó, dejándolo callado– Lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido. ¿"Habrán investigaciones"?. Por favor. Eres más inteligente que eso. Te las arreglaste todo este tiempo para hacerle creer a todo el mundo algo muy distinto a la realidad. ¿Por qué me sigues manteniendo con vida?

Itachi suspiró, sin contestar nada.

–Se acabó la conversación –le dijo de repente en un tono definitivo.

Sasuke no comprendió, pero en ese preciso instante sintió que lo tomaba de la camisa y lo elevaba en el aire, con una fuerza increíble e impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

–Mírame a los ojos –le ordenó. Pese a eso Sasuke los cerró.

–No –contestó a secas el Haruno.

Itachi lo sostuvo con más fuerzas que antes, furioso.

–Ábrelos –volvió a ordenar.

Sasuke lo ignoró totalmente.

–Bien –le dijo, soltando una mano de su ropa y dirigiéndola a su bolsillo.

Sacó un pequeño kunai, Sasuke pudo escuchar el ruido de su filo.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó, atónito.

Itachi deslizó su mano con el kunai lentamente hasta tocar sus parpados cerrados, sin hacer presión alguna sobre ellos.

–Como no vas a abrirlos… –comenzó el hombre. Iba en serio. Planeaba cortarle los parpados.

–No, no –decía Sasuke, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Itachi comenzó a hacer presión. Realmente era capaz de hacer eso por mantener todo como lo había planeado.

…Era igual a su hermano. Incluso peor.

A pesar de todo no podía dejarlo que le sacara los parpados al cuerpo del otro Sasuke. No era justo para él tener que vivir con eso.

–¡Espera! –gritó finalmente Sasuke, en la desesperación.

Itachi soltó el kunai.

–Ábrelos –volvió a ordenar el Uchiha con su sanguinario tono de voz.

Sasuke los fue abriendo de poco… hasta que los vio.

Sus rojos ojos, estáticos sobre los de él.

Sasuke conocía bastante bien esa técnica… nunca la había usado, pero la conocía bien. Iba a introducir parte de sus recuerdos en un genjutsu. Los iba a bloquear. No podría recordar nunca más nada de lo que él decidiera bloquearle.

Era evidente… iba a borrarle la memoria respecto a lo que sabía de la masacre. Todo lo que había hecho sería totalmente en vano.

Todos los días que le había regalado Destino en ese mundo no iban a servir de nada en adelante.

Aquella técnica era permanente. Tan sólo los más experimentados podían realizarla, y una vez lo hacían no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando sus pupilas chocaron con su sharingan, todo se le puso en blanco. A partir del momento en que había entrado a la casa de Kio y hasta el momento en que había salido de ella, no podría recordar absolutamente nada.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, lo soltó.

Cayó al suelo un poco confundido.

–Estarás bien en un momento –le comunicó a medida que se iba levantando del suelo.

Su mente estaba bloqueada. El genjutsu había funcionado.

Ya no podía recordar qué era lo que le había dicho ese hombre, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo para poder entenderlo. Se agarró la cabeza y se presionó la sien sin lograr demasiado.

Se sentía totalmente desesperado, impotente e inútil. Todo había sido en vano.

–Ella no se irá de Konoha –le afirmó convencido Sasuke, con mucha bronca por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Itachi simplemente lo miró.

–Si se irá –afirmó sin margen de duda el hermano de la pelirrosa–. Esta misma noche lo hará.

Sasuke abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido al escuchar eso.

–Imposible. El tercer hokage murió sellándole los brazos.

Itachi lo miró un poco confundido.

En su mundo era eso lo que había pasado, y tan sólo varios meses después Orochimaru mandó a buscarlo.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Tan sólo lo obligó a retroceder momentáneamente. Tampoco está muerto. Orochimaru vino a buscar a mi hermana en el preciso instante en que vine yo a hablarte a ti. Al parecer no pierde el tiempo y ya está planeando la próxima jugada. Le ofreció entrenamiento y poder a cambio de sus servicios. Es evidente que tiene planes de quedarse con su cuerpo también, aunque en el futuro ella no lo permita. Ella aceptó su propuesta porque se siente débil y ya está dirigiéndose a la salida.

–No… no puede hacerlo… –susurró Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza. Todo se estaba repitiendo de la misma y exacta manera que en su mundo.

Ella definitivamente iba en camino a su propia perdición.

–¿Por qué…? –masculló– ¿¡Por qué le haces esto!? ¡Déjame recordarlo todo! ¡Maldito bastardo, algo bloquea mi mente y no puedo entender qué iba a decirle a Sakura! ¿¡Por qué asesinaste realmente el clan!? ¡Dímelo! –Sasuke ya había perdido totalmente la calma.

Itachi simplemente lo miró unos segundos, cerró sus ojos de forma calmada y siguió su camino rumbo a la puerta para retirarse.

–¡Impediré que se vaya e iré con las autoridades para advertir lo que está por hacer! –lo amenazó antes de que pusiera un pie afuera.

–La mayoría de las autoridades de Konoha tuvo que ir a hablar con la aldea de la Arena. Las que restan están tan ocupadas resolviendo los desastres de la invasión que ni siquiera van a escucharte. Sé mi invitado e inténtalo. Perderás tu tiempo. Nadie puede detenerla en estas circunstancias.

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y lo miró con valor.

–Yo lo haré –le dijo.

Itachi no le respondió nada. Dibujó una diminuta y casi invisible comisura en sus labios, suspiró y desapareció de su vista, dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

Volvió en sí rápidamente y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Sakura –susurró para sí, saliendo de la habitación al instante.

Ni siquiera pensó en calzarse los pies; salió corriendo como una bala, desesperado.

Las enfermeras de los pasillos lo veían correr sorprendidas, algunas incluso le pidieron que se detuviera y volviera a su habitación… pero no hubo caso.

No pensaba. No sentía. No hablaba.

Tan sólo corría, y corría a ella. A impedirlo.

La desesperación era cada vez más intensa. ¿Lograría llegar a tiempo? ¿Podría impedirle salir de la aldea?

No había más tiempo que desperdiciar. Ni siquiera sabía él mismo cuánto tiempo le quedaba en ese mundo. Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Simplemente corría, sintiendo el aire frío chocar con sus delicados ojos verdes y hacerlos llorar por instinto.

Nada le importaba, no se detuvo ni por un instante.

Bajó las escaleras en tiempo record y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

La abrió atropelladamente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Cuando salió del hospital no miró atrás, siguió corriendo.

No se sentía cansado, su adrenalina estaba en el límite. Lo más importante era llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente llegó a ese lugar, a la banca, a la salida de Konoha.

…La historia se repetía.

–¡Sakura! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas una vez llegó.

Ella estaba de espaldas, casi llegando al final. Tenía una mochila en su espalda y la dureza se fijaba en sus ojos… pero al verlo todo cambió.

Al voltear a verlo, sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, extraños.

–Tú… –comenzó susurrando después de parar en seco.

No había nadie en ese lugar. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos.

Era cierto que casi todas las autoridades estaban ausentes. Orochimaru no era ningún idiota para elegir momentos de hacer propuestas a ninjas poderosos para que abandonaran su aldea.

–Sasuke… –musitó, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él todavía jadeaba por la corrida que había hecho a través de media aldea, pero no le importó. Sólo estaba concentrado en ella, la miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, sin dudar.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, separados tan sólo por unos cuantos metros.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento que los abrazaba, y la única que los acompañaba era la noche, iluminándolos con aquella irremplazable luna llena.

La misma que había cubierto su cabeza cuando dejó a Sakura en aquella banca.

Bajo la misma luna, sobre un mundo distinto…


	37. La luz me cegó en tu camino

**¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho la espera! No tenía internet. Avancé un montón, estoy prácticamente en el final. Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, al menos que hubiese uno en anónimo creo que contesté todos y cada uno de ellos :) **

**Y bueno, qué más decir más que.. que estoy un poco triste por los últimos capítulos del manga... la verdad que no quería que pasara lo que pasó. Me indigna la forma de llevar la historia de Kishimoto a veces. No le encuentro sentido a lo que hizo.**

**Quien lea el manga sabe de lo que hablo. No quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a nadie, por eso no voy a decir nada más :P**

**¡En fin! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo cargado de sentimientos y algunas sorpresas! Nos vemos :) **

**Dejen review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 37: La luz me cegó en tu camino.<strong>

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –le preguntó la joven evidentemente sorprendida.

–Eso no importa. Sé lo que planeas hacer.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué buscas?

–Salvarte –concluyó en un último suspiro.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, respiró y volvió a darse vuelta.

–Yo no soy ella –le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras se disponía a seguir caminando hacia su destino con Orochimaru.

Sasuke la miró extrañado.

Sakura se detuvo, todavía de espaldas.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó, sin comprender.

–Esa noche en el bosque de la muerte. Tú creías que estaba dormida, pero no lo estaba. Tampoco perdí la memoria. Al principio me sentía confundida… pero al poco tiempo recordé lo que hiciste para traerme de vuelta cuando el sello se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Sasuke se sentía totalmente turbado. Era evidente que recordaba que la había besado, pero todo lo otro era muy confuso. Si ella estaba despierta la noche en que Destino lo había visitado… entonces todo cambiaba.

Aquello no estaba previsto por él. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

–¿A qué te refieres…. con que no eres "ella"? –le preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

–Primero, cuando escuché que una mujer extraña estaba hablando contigo, desperté. No me moví, porque quería saber qué tenía que decirte. Pensaba que era una enemiga que te había atrapado en un genjutsu para quitarte el pergamino… pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así.

–Sakura –la detuvo él, serio–. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

–Todo era muy raro al principio, pero cuando lo procesé en mi cabeza… todo cobró sentido. Tu actuar, tu forma de pensar, las cosas que me decías, por qué parecías saber tantas cosas y por qué lucías tan seguro de otras… y finalmente por qué me entendías de la forma en que lo hacías, como nunca nadie lo había hecho. La forma en que parecías meterte dentro de mi cabeza, sacar mis pensamientos. Ahora podía entenderlo todo… es porque tú y yo somos lo mismo.

Sasuke estaba totalmente estupefacto ante lo escuchado.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Lo supiste todo este tiempo.

Sakura suspiró levemente. Sasuke no podía ver su expresión, pero la vio bajar la cabeza un momento.

–Porque no quería creerlo. Porque quería que mi vida continuara como hasta ese entonces. No quería que nadie me convenciera de lo contrario –le respondió con sequedad.

–Tenías miedo… miedo de lo que yo pudiera averiguar.

Sakura no contestó nada.

–Admítelo… no hiciste nada porque querías ver qué era lo que tenía para decirte de tu pasado. Tenías curiosidad y a la vez miedo. Por eso hiciste como si no supieras nada. En el fondo siempre quisiste mi ayuda.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, pero luego volvió a hablar.

–¿Y acaso tienes algo para decirme? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Sasuke corrió la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos, indignado. No sabía nada. O más bien no podía recordarlo.

–Lo supuse… Al fin y al cabo mi hermano no deja de ser escoria humana, y yo no dejo de ser la vengadora de los Uchiha –susurró Sakura–. Todo lo que hiciste fue en vano, Sasuke Uchiha. No sé qué habrá pasado en ese lugar de donde vienes, pero las cosas aquí son como son.

Quizás cansada, o quizás decepcionada… pero fuese como fuese estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás a su compañero, a todos, y seguir a su propio camino.

–Para ya, Sakura –volvió a pedirle Sasuke en un tono imperativo. Era casi una orden.

Ella se molestó al escucharlo.

–¡Ya te dije que no soy ella! –le gritó con furia. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarla en paz? – Así que vuelve por donde viniste y déjame ser lo que tengo que ser. No te necesito en mi vida ni pretendo ser el reemplazo de tus frustraciones.

–¡Lo sé! –exclamó él con indignación interrumpiéndola al instante.

Su actitud sorprendió a la chica, quien paró en seco al escuchar su elevado tono de voz.

–Siempre supe que no eras la Sakura que yo conocí, sin importar cuanto te parecieras a ella físicamente. Tú misma lo dijiste. ¡No eres más que un reflejo de lo que fui yo alguna vez, y parte de lo que sigo siendo! –Sasuke bufó, cerró sus ojos, y luego siguió hablando un poco más tranquilo– Eres fría y odias a tu hermano. Conozco cada pensamiento que pasa por tu cabeza. Te conozco más que tú misma. Yo ya fui lo que tú eres. Yo sé cómo piensas y sé cómo razonas.

A pesar de que no podía verle la cara, su tono de voz se volvió quebradizo y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las suaves mejillas de la joven.

–¿Entonces por qué no vuelves y la buscas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Pudiste irte con ella y no lo hiciste! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo estando conmigo! ¿¡Acaso no puedes ver que no quiero ver que estés aquí!? ¡Eres lo único que me retiene!

–¡Entonces quédate! –Sasuke suspiró y cerró sus puños con fuerzas– Simplemente quédate. Olvídalo todo. Soy lo único que te retiene porque me quieres. Porque Naruto y yo nos ganamos tu aprecio de a poco. Sé que le tienes celos, sé que te vas porque te sientes débil. Fue lo mismo que me pasó a mí. Pero debes olvidarlo, Sakura… con el tiempo aprenderás que no puedes ser la mejor. Siempre habrá quienes te superen. Lo importante no es superar a todo el mundo, lo importante es aprender a apoyarte en los demás y dejar que los demás se apoyen en ti. Ese camino que buscas te hará más fuerte a costa de perder lo más valioso en tu vida. Dejarás a quienes te aprecian por nada. Esa venganza, sin importar lo que tu hermano haya hecho… no tiene sentido. Es algo que yo aprendí sólo cuando llegué al límite de la oscuridad. A veces creo que es preciso haber querido morir, de que tu vida te importe una mierda para comprender lo valiosas que son ciertas cosas. Yo ya quise morir, Sakura. No hagas lo mismo.

Ella hizo un breve silencio después de escucharlo y se refregó los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Asesinó a mi familia. Vi a mi hermana morir. No sólo la vi morir. Nunca se lo dije a nadie… pero cuando ella murió, él apareció atrás mío. Le pregunté por qué, qué ganaba con eso. No me contestó nada. Simplemente me miró a los ojos.

-.-Puedo recordar sus palabras como si me las hubiese dicho ayer. _"Eres débil. Estúpida, niñita inútil. No puedes hacer nada contra mí. Estás viva sólo porque quiero verte sufrir. Quiero que sepas lo débil que eres, que no puedes ni podrás nunca hacerme frente. Careces de odio, careces de sangre caliente. Corre, corre y escóndete lejos, vive tu vida, recuérdame y atormentante sabiendo que no puedes ni podrás hacer nada por la muerte de tus adorables padres… y de tu tierna hermana"_.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba sus palabras, podía sentir a su propio hermano diciéndoselas cuando era pequeño.

…Pero luego recordó que todo era una farsa. Todo era parte de un plan ideado por él mismo para evitar que él se enterara de la verdad.

–No sabes cuánto de eso es verdad –le dijo Sasuke, recordando su pasado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Deja de burlarte de mí. Ya me dijiste que no averiguaste nada, que todo fue en vano. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a…? –Sasuke la interrumpió.

–No es del todo cierto. Itachi me visitó esta noche, en el hospital –Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharlo–. ¿Cómo crees que averigüé que te ibas? Bloqueó mi memoria, por eso no sé nada. No puedo asegurarlo… pero definitivamente había algo que él quería ocultar, sólo que no puedo…

–Mientes –lo fulminó Sakura–. Mientes –repitió.

–No, Sakura, sólo escúchame.

–¡Basta! –clamó la niña cerrando sus puños con bronca, apretujando su piel contra sus uñas– ¡No quiero escucharte más! –estaba totalmente sacada de quicio. Se presionó la mano contra la sien y siguió hablando–. Déjame ir. No puedes detenerme.

Ella estaba cegada. Tan cegada que cualquier cosa que él le dijera, ella lo retorcía y cambiaba su forma para convencerse a sí misma de que lo único real era lo que ella conocía. Y no importaba cuánto lo intentara… ella seguiría convencida de las cosas hasta que algún día se diera la cabeza contra la pared. El único problema era que para ese entonces ya sería demasiado tarde… y nadie estaría allí para tenderle el brazo. Nadie podría ser capaz de sacarla del abismo.

Ella era peor que él.

–Con que esto se siente –musitó Sasuke con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

–¿A qué demonios te refieres?

–Me refiero a que… esto debe ser esto lo que ella sintió toda su vida.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero él continuó hablando.

–Tú me ayudaste a recordar y a entender. Por ti logre ponerme dentro de ella y realmente llegar a comprender la magnitud de su sufrimiento e impotencia. Que alguien que estimas se vaya de ti y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo por no ser ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente amado para hacer que se quede. La entiendo y ahora comprendo todo con otros ojos. Puedo ver una realidad totalmente diferente a la de antes… creía que yo era el único que sufría. Creía que no merecía a nadie y que jamás nadie lograría entenderme… pero ahora todo es diferente.

–Me alegro que hayas aprendido la lección, nos vemos Uchiha –contestó ella con una indiferencia increíble.

–Tú… tú no entiendes nada, ¿cierto? –le preguntó con cierta impotencia e indignación– Esto nunca se trató de mí. Creo que ni siquiera se trataba de la Sakura que yo conocí alguna vez. Esto siempre se trató de ti… esto siempre fue una simple prueba. No vine a este lugar por mi propia salvación… fue por ti. Mi salvación siempre estuvo ligada a la tuya, desde que pisé esta tierra. Lo que yo vine a hacer a este lugar… fue simplemente a impedir que hicieras lo mismo que hice yo. Si no lo logro… no podré salvarme a pesar de volver a mi mundo. No podré parar de pensar en lo que pude hacer por ti. No permitiré… que te condenes como lo hice yo. Fue suficiente con que yo lo haya hecho –finalizó, esperando que algunas de sus palabras le llegaran… esperando que al menos algo surtiera efecto en su cabeza y se detuviera.

…Pero todo era en vano.

Ella comenzó a reír, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que él le dijo. Su risa era una burla, una señal de indiferencia, de terqueza y ceguera.

–No eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, no eres mi madre, no eres mi hermana. ¿Quién eres? No eres nadie. Nadie –le decía ella entre risas.

Una extraña presión en el pecho invadía a Sasuke. La impotencia era tal que quería gritar. No podía soportar verla caer desde lo más alto del precipicio, y no poder estar allí para tenderle una mano.

¿Acaso no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella?

–Soy tu amigo.

–Nadie –respondió ella al mismo tiempo, tapándole la voz–. Vete a casa, Sasuke –le pidió, ahora seria.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin darse vuelta ni en un momento. No le importaba nada, ni nadie.

Sasuke no podía soportarlo, así corrió tras ella para intentar forzarla a que se quede. Si no podía hacerlo pacíficamente quizás había algo que pudiera hacer por la fuerza.

Cuando estaba por alcanzarla, justo cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro… algo lo detuvo.

Quiso hablar, pero la voz no le respondía. Nada le respondía.

Era como si se hubiese congelado.

Luego, mientras podía ver cómo la espalda de Sakura cada vez se hacía más lejana… la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Todo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco… hasta que ya no pudo ver más nada.

La luz se fue introduciendo de a poco en sus ojos, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Estaba dentro de otro espacio, en un paisaje totalmente blanco.

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no era el del Haruno… ahora era un Uchiha nuevamente. Un adulto.

Miró sus propias manos, asombrado.

Luego miró al frente, y vio que a lo lejos se acercaba alguien. Parecía joven, de baja estatura.

A medida que se iba acercando, la imagen se iba aclarando… hasta que lo entendió totalmente.

Era Sasuke Haruno.


	38. La luna se aferró a tu piel

**Hola! Felices fiestas a tod s! Los adoro *o* **

**Este podría considerarse mi regalo de navidad. Espero que lo disfruten. El que viene es mucho mejor, pero para subirlo prefiero esperar.**

**Nos vemos! Cuantos más reviews me dejen, más rápido voy a subir xD **

**Gracias a todos por tan lindo año, por el apoyo y por leer este fic, iniciado hace un par de años... Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Recuerden que lo importante no son los regalos, es la familia, y recordar por qué se festeja la navidad -nacimiento de Jesús-, que poco tiene que ver con la creación de coca cola de papá noel.**

**Amor, unidad, familia, prosperidad, salud y éxitos a todos.**

**Pronto no estaremos leyendo nuevamente :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 38: La luna se aferró a tu piel.<strong>

–¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba el niño, con el cuerpo que le había pertenecido a él por un tiempo.

Parecía confundido y perdido, miraba a todos lados sin encontrar respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando.

–¿Ellas… no te dijeron nada? –preguntó el Uchiha, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

El niño dejó de mover sus pupilas y lo miró directo a él. Luego arrugó su frente y lo evaluó de arriba abajo.

–¿"Ellas"? –le preguntó en un curioso tono, como si no tuviese la más remota idea de lo que decía– Eres… parecido a mí. Adulto, y con ojos negros… ¿de dónde vienes?

–¿De dónde vienes tú? –preguntó el Uchiha al instante.

Sasuke Haruno corrió su mirada, haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar.

–No sé. No sé en qué momento llegué aquí. Pareciera como si hubiese estado dormido un largo tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo es que iba encontrarme con Naruto y Sakura, para hablar con el nuevo sensei… Yo estaba en el bosque… y luego algo oscureció mi vista… y ahora estoy aquí…

Sasuke lo entendió todo. Se le había acabado el tiempo en aquel lugar… eran las doce de la noche, ya había terminado su último día… justo cuando tuvo que despedirse de Sakura.

Al final no pudo hacer nada por ella.

Un sabor amargo y de disgusto se posaba en su garganta. Todo lo que quiso evitar que Sakura hiciera fue en vano. Al final, iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él.

Y lo peor era… que no pudo averiguar nada del hermano. Nunca podría recordar qué era lo que sabía. Nunca.

Le tocó el hombro con una mano y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

–Parece que es hora que vuelvas a casa –le comunicó, mirándolo a los ojos.

El niño asintió.

–No te sorprendas si encuentras un par de cicatrices nuevas en tu cuerpo. Tienes mucho potencial que no conoces, Sasuke –le advirtió el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

El muchachito no entendía demasiado, simplemente lo miraba un poco extrañado, intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás todo era un sueño.

Sasuke no creía conveniente aturdirlo aún más con cosas de su mundo que habían ocurrido. Quizás sería mejor que él mismo las descubriera. Ya estaba demasiado confundido como para confundirlo más.

Además… sentía que ya no había tiempo, que tenía que irse, que ya era el momento. Algo en su interior se lo dictaba.

Cuando miró hacia adelante vio una puerta. Una puerta marrón, parecía ser de algarrobo. Era alta y ancha, y su picaporte era dorado.

Era la puerta que lo llevaría a casa, y él sabía que tenía que abrirla.

–Una puerta –escuchó decir al mismo tiempo al niño.

La de él era igual, pero en sentido contrario, metros más atrás. Él también tendría que abrirla si quería regresar.

–Es el momento –musitó Sasuke.

Se sentía mal por la pelirrosa… pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir ansias por, al fin, volver a casa. Nunca había sentido ninguna clase de cariño por aquella fría casa donde residía en su mundo.

Nunca se sintió realmente parte de una casa. Nunca le tuvo mucho afecto a ninguna, ni siquiera a la que una vez perteneció a su clan. La verdad siempre le había sido fácil desconectarse de las cosas materiales, y en cierta medida sentía que todo le daba igual.

Pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón… no podía ver la hora de entrar de nuevo a su casa. Incluso aunque no hubiese nadie allí que lo esperara…

Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Pero cuando ambos estaban a punto de jalar el picaporte, el Uchiha se dio vuelta a ver al niño, y no pudo evitar hacer una última pregunta.

–¿Qué fue lo que leíste en la casa de Sakura, cuando su hermano te dijo que no tendrías que haber leído eso? ¿Qué fue tan grave que lo hizo destruir las hojas de tu diario?

El niño se dio vuelta sorprendido inmediatamente por lo que sabía el Uchiha, pero respondió de todas formas.

–Lo que leí fue un plano… donde los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de Estado. Pero eso no es todo… –el niño cerró sus ojos con una expresión triste que a la vez irradiaba indignación, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con un brillo ansioso en los ojos– El plano estaba firmado por Takako –finalizó el pequeño, mirándolo serio.

Sasuke Uchiha simplemente se lo quedó mirando, totalmente atónito.

No podía creerlo. Eso significaba que Itachi… había tenido una buena razón por todo lo que hizo.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió sola, y algo lo atrajo hacia dentro sin preguntarle. Como una especie de imán que atrae al metal.

Todo se hizo negro nuevamente en su vista, y cuando abrió los ojos…

…Ya estaba en casa.

Se puso de pie. Estaba recostado en el suelo, con la misma ropa que tenía al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquella hermosa y extraña mujer de cabello rubio.

Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado ese día. ¿Siquiera el tiempo había pasado?

No podía creerlo.

–Quizás nunca me fui –susurró.

Quizás todo había sido una alucinación. Podría haberse resbalado, podría haberse desmayado por cualquier razón. Se había golpeado la cabeza y nada de lo que vivió era real.

Pero… todo había lucido tan real. Todas esas emociones, todas esas personas que conoció.

No podía estar seguro de nada.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño afuera. Todo estaba silencioso dentro de su casa, y no había nadie en los alrededores. Sin embargo, aquel ruido provenía del suelo. Eran pisadas, pies chocando contra las hojas secas y el pasto del suelo.

Miró hacia la ventana con precaución, pero no vio a nadie. Todo estaba oscuro.

En ese instante se escucharon dos golpes secos en la puerta.

Se dirigió a ella para atender… pero entonces recordó a Destino. ¿Era ella de nuevo?

Titubeó. Se quedó con la mano en el picaporte.

Al momento se oyó otro golpe fuerte, y decidió abrir… y la vio.

Sus huesos se paralizaron, su sangre se heló… sus ojos rasgados y ahora negros se abrieron y la miraron sin mover los parpados, fijando las pupilas en las suyas.

En sus verdes, brillantes, enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban con compostura, con mesura.

Su piel hermosa, brillando como un diamante bajo la luz de la luna inmensa que dejaba introducir su luminiscencia entre las copas de los árboles, que tan amablemente le abrían paso sin necesidad de pedir permiso.

Su cabello rosado, tan largo y sedoso jugando con la pequeña brisa que la acompañaba.

Sus labios… aquellos labios dulces entreabiertos que parecían esperar los de él con impaciencia.

–Sakura… –suspiró, apenas escuchable para ella.

La mujer frunció el ceño y corrió su dura y tosca mirada a un lado para evitar contacto ocular. Ni siquiera quería verle la cara. No podía soportar estar allí.

–El informe –le dijo ella en una modulación fuerte y decidida.

Él no podía parar de mirarla embobado. Ni siquiera sabía a qué informe se refería. Su mente no funcionaba demasiado bien.

Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la fijeza de sus ojos negros estáticos. Tenía esa mirada extraña y paralizada…

–He dicho que me des el… –no pudo continuar a pesar de su tono prepotente.

El Uchiha no lo soportó más. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y de forma brusca aproximó su cabeza a la de ella, y chocó sus labios para convertirlos en uno solo. Ya no pudo contenerse. No lo pensó, no reflexionó… sólo sintió. Sólo hizo lo que sentía…Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía lo que sentía. En realidad… nunca había hecho lo que sentía de verdad.

Tenerla allí, en frente suyo después de tanto tiempo. La había querido ver desde el primer día que Destino le hizo recordar la vez que la colocó delicadamente sobre la banca. Le recordó lo triste que había sido abandonarla. Lo mucho que la extrañaba incluso aunque se lo negara a él mismo.

…Era tan orgulloso. Pero eso era antes, antes de recordar. Antes de ser él mismo Sakura durante un tiempo, con otro cuerpo… antes de entender cada emoción, cada pensamiento de la pelirrosa… antes de sentir aquella impotencia.

Tan sólo desde ese momento había deseado besar con ferocidad sus suaves y seductores labios.

No pudo evitar atraer su cabeza pelirrosada a la de él aún más con sus manos, entreverando cada uno de sus dedos con aquellos largos mechones de cabello. Saboreaba sus labios de forma incontenible. No podía evitar querer sentirla todo lo posible… era como una droga. El calor le recorría las venas a una velocidad inigualable.

Ella lo hacía débil. La deseaba. La quería.

Era la única. La única capaz de llenar su vacía existencia. La única que lo había amado con locura a pesar de lo oscuro que era.

Él no podía separarse, no estaba pensando con demasiada claridad. Todo era muy repentino. No se daba cuenta de que ella, totalmente shockeada en un principio, no dudó en forcejear a los pocos segundos al fuerte agarre del Uchiha, quien ultrajaba de sus labios por alguna extraña razón sin haberle pedido permiso.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, el impacto de un fuerte golpe lo obligó a retroceder.

Ella lo había empujado varios metros más atrás, y lo miraba con una dureza incomparable. Respiraba jadeando, con una clara expresión de enojo y a la vez confusión. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?

Él la siguió mirando desde lejos. No reaccionó ante su ataque, la miraba con la misma seriedad que ella… pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Estaba distinto, algo había cambiado en él y ella podía verlo porque lo conocía demasiado bien… pero no lo entendía. Lo que acababa de suceder era demasiado confuso.

Quizás nunca lograría entenderlo del todo. Su corazón era un abismo de secretos, y estaba cerrado. Nunca había logrado hacer que se abriera con ella enteramente.

Furiosa se acercó a él, acortando esa distancia, sin apartar la mirada.

Sasuke comprendía que era distinta a aquella niñita que fue una vez… se había endurecido al igual que él.

Simplemente la esperó, sin moverse… y ella paró en seco al alcanzarlo, y lo abofeteó.

Le dio un golpe seco con la palma de la mano, y lo hizo correr la cara a un lado. Incluso si no había siquiera gemido ante el golpe, Sakura sabía que le había dolido.

En esa bofetada estaba reflejado no sólo lo que acababa de suceder… era bronca acumulada con los años, bronca que nunca pudo descargar de otra forma y con nadie más.

–¿Quién demonios… –comenzó la muchacha con la voz inmutable, fuerte– …te crees que eres?

Él suspiró, corrió lentamente la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos… y se quedó callado.

No sabía qué decirle. Ella estaba totalmente justificada en su accionar, y sin dudas esperaba una respuesta… ¿pero y él qué?

¿Cómo iba a explicarle cuánto se había dado cuenta que la quería, cómo lo había hecho?

Y por último… ¿sería acaso muy tarde para pedirle perdón?


	39. La última ayuda

**¿ALGUIEN LEYÓ EL ÚLTIMO MANGA? **

**¡Mi Dios! ¡Simplemente precioso, espectacular, deslumbrante! ¡Con esto perdono la muerte de Neji y de los que quieras, Kishimoto!**

**Leerlo me motivó a volver a entrar al foro NU de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, sólo para entrar al FC NaruHina y dejar un mensaje. **

**Yo quiero confesar que n****unca fui una NaruHina abierta, lo mío siempre fue el SasuSaku.**

**En realidad el NaruHina siempre me dio bastante lo mismo... Hinata de a ratos me parecía un personaje insulso y casi hasta patético. Pero de verdad, como en pocos casos se ha dado, fue ganándose mi respeto y el de tanta gente.**

**Es decir... mírenla. ¿Dónde quedó esa tontuela que se desmayaba sólo escuchando la voz de Naruto? Ahora es toda una guerrera, una mujer de verdad, que demostró merecer a Naruto y con creces. Al protagonista, al héroe de la aldea.**

**Nada de lloriqueos innecesarios por su primo recién muerto. Se comportó como una verdadera kunoichi, lo alentó a seguir con esa leve ¿bofetada? Esta chica cada vez me sorprende más.**

**Sea lo que sea lo hizo despertar, continuar con su deber, para que lo que hizo Neji no fuese en vano.**

**La verdad es que todo el capítulo me pareció excelente, tanto en calidad como emocionalmente. Es decir, las viñetas que Kishimoto dedicó al agarre de manos fueron de lo más tiernas y a la vez determinantes entre ellos. Es evidente el lazo que se formó entre ellos desde lo de Pain.**

**No se dan una idea la felicidad que me daba ir viendo cada página, cada expresión, leer cada dialogo. Y eso que no soy una NaruHina como corresponde, de esas que leen fics a rolete y buscan fan arts a toda hora. Ni puedo imaginar lo que un NaruHina de nacimiento sentía mientras lo iba leyendo.**

**Me declaré NaruHina de verdad cuando vi aquella confesión tan... simplemente tan genial, en medio de la guerra, en medio de la muerte.**

**Y Hinata se ganó (y lo sigue ganando) realmente mi respeto puro y sincero por la forma de actuar que tuvo en ese momento y a partir de ahí.**

**Y después me dio pena pensar en todo el desarrollo previo que tuvo la pareja, incluso cuando hablaron aquella vez antes de la lucha contra Neji, o cuando ella lo ayudó durante el examen escrito.**

**También la vez que Naruto se iba a entrenar con Jiraya y ella lo seguía desde atrás, mirándolo con esa tierna expresión suya (sin contar todo el relleno, jaja…)**

**Me dio pena porque en esos momentos no fui capaz de comprender lo que esta pareja era, aunque sí siempre tuve esa sensación extraña de creer que algo iba a pasar... pese a que claro, mucho indicaba que no. Por ejemplo, la cercanía de Sakura y Naruto en los primeros capítulos de Shippuden, que tanta controversia generaban porque no se sabía qué era lo que ella sentía exactamente por él, aunque sí se sabía que a él ella siempre le gustó. Además la tan baja interacción entre la peliazul y el rubio.**

**Obviamente no voy a meterme en ese tema, pero a partir de la confesión de Hinata todo fue aclarándose (incluso aunque los SasuSakus siempre supimos lo que Sakura sentía por Sasuke, y los NaruHinas siempre vieron amor de verdad en Hinata... las dudas sieeeempre estaban), y de a poco fuimos dándonos cuenta qué iba a pasar con cada personaje en ese sentido. Aunque claro, lo ciegos y haters de siempre están allí, llevando la contra hasta el último momento. Muchos probablemente seguirán con su cuento inacabable y rebuscado hasta que vean a Hinata embarazada o a Naruto dándole el "sí" en el altar. ¿Pero para qué perder el tiempo con orgullosos sin remedio? Sean felices y aprovechen este regalo de Kishimoto ignorando a los tercos, porque ustedes ya saben desde el fondo de sus corazones que esto si no es cannon, lo va a ser muy pronto. Pase lo que pase, es así. Ya está.**

**Hinata claramente fue diseñada para Naruto, desde siempre, incluso al ser una secundaria realmente es digna de él y se hace querer después de todo el coraje y la fortaleza que demostró tener como mujer y como personaje.**

**Felicito a CADA Fan NaruHina desde el inicio de la serie no sólo por el logro, sino por la paciencia, por haber sido capaces de ver sin ninguna seguridad, cuando todo parecía perdido y llevarles la contra (que Sakura y Naruto parecían desarrollar una especie de relación más allá de la amistad y toda esa basura asquerosa que no quiero ni mencionar...) que las cosas iban a resultar como resultaron.**

**Los felicito por haber esperado tanto sin decaer nunca, por haber esperado más de 400 capítulos para ver una confesión y hasta el 615 para realmente entender que esa confesión se encamina a ser correspondida por el rubio, aunque claro... nada está escrito todavía.**

**Los felicito mis compañeros... por Hinata, por haber visto en ella todo lo que es (yo llegué a detestarla un tiempo... me parecía cualquier cosa y que no se merecía el pedestal que los fans le ponían, pero ese es otro tema que además se disipó por completo en mí al verla actuar como actuó ante las distintas situaciones...), por haber visto amor donde muchos decían que sólo había admiración... por haber visto que Naruto podía corresponderla a pesar de que Sakura siempre estuvo revoloteándole la cabeza.**

**Por todo.**

**Sólo espero que el SasuSaku, a pesar de la situación en la que está, algún día tenga una escena así. Aunque sea mínima, una mirada tierna, un poco de tacto (en el que no esté implicado un chidori o una espada jajaja…), lo que sea.**

**Que afortunado es el NaruHina, y que orgullosa estoy hoy de serlo.**

** M****enudo regalito de cumpleaños le hizo Kishimoto a Hinata. Una tomada de manos junto a quien ama desde que tiene cinco años. ¿Qué más pedir?**

**Y lo otro que quería decir es:**

**De ninguna, absolutamente NINGUNA manera el NaruHina que se está dando ahora después de tantos años beneficia en algo al SasuSaku.**

**¿No se dan cuenta de que precisamente lo que hace al SasuSaku TAN jodidamente especial y único es que no necesita de ningún tercero para que se concrete?**

**El SasuSaku es lo que es, SasuSaku, simple y llano. Sakura AMA a Sasuke, y en estos momentos el único que tiene en su poder el que esta pareja finalmente se realice o no... es precisamente él, Sasuke.**

**Él es el único que lo impide. En la cabeza de Sakura están sus amigos, Naruto claro está, Konoha. Pero no puede sacarse del corazón al único que siempre amó, ama, e innegablemente va a seguir amando.**

**Y si el SasuSaku todavía no es cannon no es ni por Naruto ni por nadie. Es solamente por Sasuke y por las decisiones que lamentablemente tomó a lo largo de su vida.**

**Si él se atreve a amarla y dejarse amar, las cosas pueden ser muy distintas. Y estoy casi, muy segura, de que cuando le dio el "gracias" en el 109 anime, a él le gustaba Sakura. Quizás no con el fervor de ella, pero sí la quería mucho, más que como una simple amiga. Una sensación, simplemente.**

**Tan sólo decirles que disfruten del NaruHina que se está dando sin dudas en el manga, que nada ni ninguna palabra de tercos ciegos va a cambiar los hechos consumados, y que no vinculen ninguna pareja con la otra porque en nada se limitan entre ellas.**

**Esperemos que Kishimoto se digne a hacer lo que corresponde cuando el manga finalice. Y si no es así, me vale mierda. SasuSaku somos, fuimos y seremos. No es un simple fandoom, es una pasión creer en esto que vemos cuando todo parece tirarnos la contra.**

**Ahora finalmente me dejo de tanta habladuría... ¡Es que estoy muy feliz! Pero los dejo leer tranquilos el capítulo, y espero sus reviews mis hermosos y adorados compañeros del alma del SasuSaku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 39: La última ayuda.<strong>

–Yo sé… todo lo que te hice –intentó Sasuke.

No era muy bueno para abrirse. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, estaba confundida.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acabas de perder la cabeza del todo ya, Sasuke? –preguntó con ira la joven.

Él no sabía cómo explicárselo. No tenía lógica alguna, pero era lo que sentía… ya no era como antes. O más bien quería no serlo más, había aprendido a dejar de autocastigarse por el pasado.

Cerró sus puños sintiendo un poco de indignación. Por más que lo intentara, las palabras correctas simplemente no venían a él como lo deseaba.

–Tú intentaste acercarte a mí muchas veces –volvió a comenzar el Uchiha–, y cada una de ellas te rechacé porque… no podía soportar lidiar contigo además de con todo lo que había hecho. Sé todo el dolor que te causé… lo sé literalmente –inhaló un poco de aire y cerró sus ojos… todo era tan jodidamente difícil para él. Sakura simplemente lo escuchaba–. Quiero enmendar lo que te hice… quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí.

Sakura simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En verdad comenzaba a creer que estaba totalmente mal de la cabeza.

Parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que ella conocía.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojada. Un vapor caliente le recorrió las venas y chocó contra su pecho. La furia que sentía en esos momentos era incontenible.

–¿¡A qué crees que estás jugando conmigo!? –le gritó desenfrenadamente, echando fuego por los ojos.

–Sakura, intento decirte algo –quiso calmarla él.

…Fue peor.

–¿¡Vas de broma, Sasuke!? ¿¡Sigues tomándome por esa niña ingenua que te buscó por años y quiso recuperarte por tanto tiempo!? ¿¡Crees que voy a dejar que te burles de esta manera!?

Comenzó a bufar con ira, pero al ver que el Uchiha no le contestaba nada y simplemente la miraba, intentó respirar y calmarse un poco más.

–Olvídalo –le dijo, dándose la vuelta–. Esto nunca sucedió –finalizó en un tono indignante.

–Espera –intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, yéndose a casa.

–Mañana enviaré a alguien para que busque el informe, no te preocupes –le comunicó sin darse vuelta.

Su voz era extraña, parecía haber cambiado de humor de un momento al otro.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme? –preguntó él.

Ella paró en seco.

–No, Sasuke… –le contestó casi en un susurro– Me cansé de intentar hacer que me escuches, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora? –concluyó, siguiendo su camino.

Lo dejó solo, totalmente desorientado. No sabía qué hacer.

En ese preciso instante sintió algo en su bolsillo. Hurgó rápidamente y sacó de él una extraña cinta roja.

Era suave, ancha y larga, y se veía deteriorada por los años. Lucía como una bincha para el cabello.

–¿Qué demonios es esto?

A la cinta estaba pegado un pequeño pedazo de papel. Era una nota que decía, en una caligrafía perfecta, lo siguiente:

_"Esto te puede servir._

_Es nuestra última ayuda, úsala._

_Con cariño, las hermanas…"._

Entonces comprendió. Todo había sido totalmente real. No había soñado ni tenido ninguna alucinación, y tenía que ir con Sakura inmediatamente aunque no sabía de qué podía servir una cinta roja y sucia.

Corrió tras ella entre las altas ramas de los árboles.

–¡Sakura! –gritó cuando estaba por alcanzarla.

Ella viró su cabeza lentamente y lo miró sorprendida. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero tampoco se sentía lista para enfrentar sus juegos sucios. Sólo quería atormentarla.

Corrió huyendo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo entre los bosques.

Sasuke no se rindió y corrió aún más. Sentía la fuerza y el poder recorrer sus piernas… extrañaba sentirse tan rápido y fuerte.

Se impulsó lo más veloz que pudo, y cuando ya estaba por tocarle el hombro para detenerla, ella lo sorprendió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo tiró varios metros más atrás.

Cuando cayó al suelo no pudo permitirse quedarse ahí y se levantó inmediatamente, volviendo a correr tras ella pese a que no quería verlo en lo más mínimo.

–¡Sakura, detente ahora! –le pidió, casi alcanzándola nuevamente.

Ella volvió a intentar lo mismo, pero él anticipó su movimiento y bloqueó su brazo derecho.

La obligó a detenerse en una alta rama.

–¡Suéltame! –le ordenaba ella entre gritos, intentando inútilmente soltarse de su fuerte agarre y forcejeando contra él.

–Cálmate –le pidió él, pero ella continuaba.

–¡Déjame ir a casa!

–¡No! ¡Dije que te calmaras! –gritó él con más fuerzas, a lo cual ella hizo silencio.

Se quedó quieta, como él le pidió.

–Voy a soltarte, pero no quiero que te vayas. Quiero darte algo. ¿Entiendes o no?

Ella corrió la mirada.

–Sakura –la llamó él ante su silencio.

–Bien –masculló ella con bronca.

Sasuke hizo lo prometido y la soltó, pero luego sacó la cinta de su bolsillo.

–Mira.

Ella volteó a ver lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante y su piel palideció mientras observaba aquello.

–¿Y… y esto? –le preguntó temblando.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero se dio cuenta de que lo conocía de algún lado.

–Creo que te pertenece –le respondió, tendiéndole la cinta con la mano.

Ella titubeó mientras la miraba, y no pudo evitar dudar de tomarla o no.

–¿Es un truco? –preguntó todavía temblando, con la voz quebradiza.

–No –respondió él simplemente.

La analizó con lentitud. La dio vuelta unas cinco veces, observando cada detalle de aquella extraña cinta roja.

Observó particularmente la punta de ella, y al hacerlo comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke no entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando.

–Son mis iniciales –susurró ella, y luego comenzó a hablar sin que él preguntara nada–. Se las escribí con marcador indeleble cuando Ino me la regaló… había perdido esta cinta hace mucho tiempo. La usé toda mi niñez, hasta que me entregaron el protector frontal… y luego simplemente la tiré, porque creía que había finalizado una etapa de mi vida. Nunca más la vi, y a pesar de que la busqué no pude encontrarla… me arrepentí toda la vida de haberla dejado de lado. ¿Cómo es posible…?

–Si me das la posibilidad… quiero contarte todo.

Ella lo miró extrañada, y a pesar de sus dudas bajó de aquel enorme árbol con él.

–Bien… pero sólo por esta vez –le contestó decidida.

Él asintió, y ambos caminaron en silencio nuevamente hasta aquella desolada casa.


	40. Te quiero

**¡Hoooooooola! ¡Muuuuchas gracias por tantos lindos reviews! Gracias por opinar no sólo del fic, sino del manga y compartirlo conmigo :)**

**Espero que hayan pasado año nuevo con toda la onda. En mi casa se cortó la luz, jajaja...**

**Bueno, les dejo el capítulo... a ver qué les parece. Es... especial.**

**PD: El otro día casi me ahogo en el mar xD**

**Cap 40: Te quiero.**

Sakura no podía dejar de reír ante lo que escuchaba.

–¿Es broma? ¿De verdad fuiste un Haruno en otro mundo? –preguntaba entre risas, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él estaba serio, sentado frente a ella… Parecía que no era ninguna broma. Sus ojos emanaban sinceridad.

–Sí –respondió el Uchiha secamente.

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

Caminó de un lado al otro, mirándolo seria. Se puso un poco más lejos de él, sin parar de verle a los ojos para encontrar una señal del juego que estaba jugando.

–Entonces… ¿así encontraste mi cinta?

–Sí, ellas me la dieron como una prueba.

–Podría estar falsificada, podrías haberla encontrado tú mismo…

–Sí, pero no fue así.

–¿Cómo puedo creerte? Dame alguna razón para hacerlo.

Él se quedó callado. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–No hay ninguna razón… simplemente debes hacerlo, como un salto a ciegas. Pero tú sabes que no estoy mintiendo.

Ella dudó.

–No lo sé, Sasuke…no eres predecible… eres manipulable.

Él sonrió levemente ante su comentario.

–¿Y esta vez quién podría estar manipulándome y con qué razón? Los enemigos están muertos, la paz impera en el planeta. Esos tiempos ya pasaron… y yo ya pagué todas mis penas.

Ella inhaló un poco de aire, mirándolo un poco indecisa.

Luego sonrió extrañamente, y él la miró.

–Dime una cosa, Sasuke… –cerró sus ojos y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda– ¿De verdad tuviste que pasar por todo eso… para darte cuenta lo mucho que sufrí por ti?

Él hizo un silencio de segundos. Se puso de pie, se acercó lentamente a ella, que estaba de espaldas, y luego puso una mano en su hombro.

–Estaba cegado… –le dijo. Ella no respondió nada– Yo sé… sé todo lo que hice mal, sé todo lo que sufriste por mí, tus sentimientos y emociones… las sentí todas yo en apenas unos meses, y no es nada comparado a lo que habrás sentido tú mientras veías hundirse en lo más profundo a la única persona a la que pudiste amar…

Ella retiró su mano suavemente.

–Me hiciste mucho daño –comenzó, con la voz quebradiza–. No sé si sigo amándote como en ese entonces, no soy la misma de siempre… Todos cambiamos desde aquella guerra, Sasuke.

Él la hizo darse vuelta mientras le sostenía los hombros. Observó sus ojos rojizos por las pequeñas lágrimas que le salían.

–Nunca voy a entender tu amor por mí –le susurró, deslizando la yema de su dedo por su mejilla para secar una de las lágrimas–. Sólo sé que ese amor sigue ahí, que nunca pudiste enterrarlo a pesar de que así lo intentaste.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, eh Sasuke?

–Porque de otra forma no estarías aquí… Si no me quisieras ni siquiera hubieses aceptado venir a buscar ese informe, pudiste hacer que alguien más lo hiciera. Naruto no iba a enterarse… pero lo hiciste igual. Y además… veo tu cara cada vez que nos cruzamos de lejos. Veo como tiemblas, las expresiones que haces… ¿crees que no te observo? A pesar de todos estos años… nunca podremos cambiar ciertas cosas.

Sasuke tenía razón… era hora de aceptar lo que no podría cambiar.

Ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, era tal y como se lo dijo Naruto.

Él acarició su rostro, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tan bien quedaban en ella. Había extrañado tanto verlos en su rostro.

–Una vez te di las gracias por todo –le dijo, sin parar de mirarla–. Ahora quiero pedirte perdón… perdón por cada mal, cada lágrima, cada disgusto, cada sensación de indiferencia que te haya hecho sentir… –suspiró, mientras ella seguía llorando– Siempre fuiste la única capaz de entenderme, la única que persistió en conseguir mi cariño a pesar de que te di todas las razones posibles para que no lo hicieras… Perdóname, Sakura. Tú eres lo único que puede darme una razón para seguir respirando. A mí ya no me queda nada.

Ella simplemente lo miró, mientras se le escapaban aquellas frágiles lágrimas. Luego dibujó una vaga comisura en sus finos labios, llevó una de sus manos al rostro del pelinegro, acariciándolo… y abrió su boca para hablar, casi en un susurro.

–Te perdoné desde mucho antes que me lo pidieras… incluso antes de que esa guerra terminara.

Ambos se miraron.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante. Sus sentidos estaban desorbitados, apagados… sólo concentrados en ellos, en la persona que tenían en frente.

El corazón de Sakura latía velozmente, como un picaflor aleteando en medio de la tempestad.

La respiración de ambos se mezclaba, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir sus alientos complementándose, uniéndose.

–Te quiero, Sakura.

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que ella aproximara sus labios a los de él de una manera feroz, devorándolos como si no hubiera un mañana mientras cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos mojaban el blanco rostro del Uchiha.

No fue él esta vez quien rompió aquel tenso espacio que los separaba… fue ella. Pero en cuanto lo hizo no dudó en aferrar su delgada cintura a su cuerpo lo más que pudo y corresponder aquel voraz beso.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado, ambos se dejaban llevar por sus instintos carnales, por sus deseos de unirse al otro en una sola cosa.

Aquella tensión latente entre ambos durante toda su jodida niñez y adolescencia finalmente estaba siendo satisfecha.

Ella se prendió de su cuello y se subió a su cintura, entrelazando sus piernas en su firme y masculina espalda, sin separar su boca ni en un momento.

Él le sostenía sus tan perfectamente bien formadas nalgas con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

La situación candente mientras sus lenguas se entreveraban y jugaban era tal que el Uchiha no dudó en llevar a la dama a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama mientras sus inocentes ojos lo miraban con ternura y a la vez fuego.

Él se colocó sobre ella luego de sacarse aquella molesta camisa, y volvió a besarle sus cálidos labios.

Después comenzó a besar su delicado cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir suavemente, y al bajar por su pecho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se detuvo un instante y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? –le preguntó, sacándola totalmente de lugar.

–Yo… –intentó comenzar la chica, pero las palabras no le salieron.

Era tan obvia.

–No tenemos que hacerlo tan rápido, podemos esperar.

Ella lo miró indecisa. Corrió la mirada por un momento pero luego volvió sus ojos a los de él, determinada.

–Ya esperamos lo suficiente –le dijo, y al instante levantó su cabeza hacia la de él para volver a besarlo desaforadamente.

Él no pudo resistirlo y ni siquiera lo dudó, comenzó lo que había dejado antes nuevamente.

Sus pieles eran débiles, sus cuerpos les dejaron de responder. Las mentes se les bloquearon y no pensaban; sólo sentían el calor de sus cuerpos, sus pieles chocándose entre sí. Él la besaba y acariciaba sin cesar, haciéndola gemir del placer.

Cuando él ya no pudo bajar más por aquel molesto vestido que la cubría, ella se sentó y se puso de espaldas para que él bajara aquel largo cierre que culminaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando entrever sus perfectas caderas, su tersa espalda. Mientras él hacía eso, ella se quitaba aquellas largas botas lentamente, desnudando sus pies y sus tan estéticas piernas.

Él hizo su trabajo con cuidado, observando cada detalle a medida que se abría paso. Era algo tan simple, y a la vez tan jodidamente erótico.

Ella deslizó hacia abajo aquel vestido, desnudando su espalda y mirándolo de perfil con el cabello hacia delante.

Él no pudo evitar acercarse a su piel y besar toda su espalda desde la parte inferior, hasta su largo cuello, llegando a su hermosa boca.

Mientras se besaban ambos volvieron a recostarse; ella debajo y el arriba. Él se separó un poco de ella para contemplar esos senos suyos, tan pequeños y a la vez tan seductores.

Los acarició y sintió su suavidad derretirse en sus manos a medida que bajaba con su boca hacia la parte más sagrada de la muchacha.

Cuando llegó allí terminó de sacarle ese tedioso vestido y descubrió sus firmes y perfectas piernas pálidas. Las acarició y volvió a dirigirse a su boca mientras se quitaba el pantalón y las botas de la forma más rápida que podía.

Cuando finalizó ya sólo una prenda los cubría a cada uno… aquella tan crucial.

Él la miró a los ojos y su mirada se lo dijo todo. Quería seguir adelante y él ya no aguantaba más. Quería sentirla dentro, quería desearla.

Le retiró aquellas blancas bragas que la cubrían, también se quitó sus propias prendas interiores.

Por un segundo se detuvo a contemplar toda la figura, de pies a cabeza, de aquella mujer.

…Era perfecta.

Había visto un gran número de mujeres desnudas, y de todas ella era simplemente la más hermosa de todas. Era perfecta, inigualable.

Sus ojos eran tan dulces y a la vez tan firmes. Su mirada era tan madura, y a la vez tan ingenua e inocente.

Volvió a acercarse a sus labios y los besó con dulzura mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, pidiéndole más cada vez que presionaba las yemas de sus dedos contra su dura e inquebrantable piel.

Las terminaciones nerviosas del Uchiha trabajaban a mil por hora. Todo en él le pedía una sóla cosa: Ella.

Se colocó en la posición adecuada sin separarse ni un instante de sus labios… y comenzó.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente, de la forma más suave que pudo hacerlo. Se estaba controlando de una forma increíble… pero una vez dentro no pudo parar.

Se estremecía por dentro tan sólo rozándola. Se le erizaba cada vello, cada centímetro.

Quería sentir más, y aunque la Haruno sintió un malestar al principio, luego el acto fue transformándose de a poco en placer y ella también quería sentir más.

Él se movía rápidamente, haciéndola gemir y jadear al igual que él.

La besaba, la acariciaba… ella lo sujetaba, se aferraba, lo arañaba sin intención de lastimarlo.

–Sasuke-kun –le susurró directo al oído.

Escucharla decirle así su nombre después de tantos años lo excitó aún más. No podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado oírla decir esas simples palabras.

…Lo volvía loco.

Ninguno quería detenerse, querían que aquello fuese eterno y no acabara nunca.

Se sentían tan bien uno dentro del otro, que simplemente cerraron sus ojos y nada más ocupaba sus mentes.

Finalmente el acto llegó a su fin, ambos culminaron en un grito apagado y en un beso, y Sasuke cayó a su lado como una pluma respirando agitadamente al igual que ella.

Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

Se conocían desde niños… y nunca creyeron que iban a encontrarse en una situación semejante.

Sakura acarició dulcemente la mejilla del Uchiha, y él tapó a ambos con una cobija que estaba sobre la cama.

La abrazó y también acarició su cabeza, mirándola.

–¿Te arrepientes de algo? –le preguntó.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

–No… aunque es un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella suspiró, mirando al techo.

–Pues… por todo esto. Todo lo que pasaste en aquel mundo… todo lo que esas mujeres que se llaman… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

–Destino, Adelainne y Luppita.

–Si… ellas. Es increíble la forma en que esa niña hizo que cambiaras… En realidad siempre fuiste así por dentro, Sasuke… Pero necesitabas que alguien te lo recordara.

Él también suspiró, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

–La verdad que al principio no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, y quería irme lo antes posible… pero a medida que conocía a esa niña, cada vez que se abría a mí… se sentía extraño. Era revivir cada cosa, cada sentimiento. Ella era terca, tosca y dura. Pero en realidad sólo era una niñita que sufría mucho.

–Al igual que tú –finalizó ella, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, y él también a ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

–Pero al final… no pude hacer absolutamente nada por ella –le dijo, con cierta indignación.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

–Es exactamente lo que dije yo después de que te fuiste –le dijo, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y callarse.

–¿Cómo lo soportaste? La indignación, la impotencia.

–Pues… son situaciones distintas. Me mantenía en pie la esperanza de que algún día cambiarias y decidirías volver… pero no te olvidé nunca, ni por un momento. Ni siquiera cuando me encerraba entrenando como loca para sacarte de mi mente.

Él simplemente la miraba. Admiraba su fortaleza, su templanza. A pesar de que él era mucho más fuerte por fuera que ella… ella lo superaba con creces por dentro.

Los años la habían hecho resistente casi a cualquier cosa… excepto a perderlo.

–No fue tu culpa… él hizo que olvidaras todo antes de que pudieras advertirle.

–Cuando vi al otro Sasuke, él me dijo que había un plano sobre un golpe de Estado firmado por la hermana, Takako.

–Entonces… finalmente era como aquí, ¿cierto?

Sasuke resopló y cerró los ojos.

–No sé… siento que hay algo que no cuadra… sigo sin entender qué pasó con el cuerpo de Takako, y por qué el plano parecía haber sido escrito sólo por ella y cómo cuadra Itachi en todo eso. Además Takako es descripta por todo el mundo como una niñita dulce y tierna, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

Sakura suspiró.

–Itachi fue creído un monstruo por largo tiempo… y resultó que fue la clave para impedir un golpe de Estado, y que toda su existencia se basó en cuidar de tu vida –le recordó la Haruno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, y luego Sasuke volvió a hablar en un claro tono de irritación.

–Nada es lo mismo en ese mundo, todo es complicado y lo peor es que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad de volver para hacer algo al respecto. Incluso si volviera no habría forma de volver a averiguar todo, Itachi asesinó a la única persona capaz de responder todas y cada una de mis dudas.

Sakura acarició su rostro y le dio un beso corto y tierno.

–Ya no pienses en eso –le susurró, acurrucándose a él incluso más–. Intenta dormir un poco, mañana será otro día.

Sasuke no le dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura Uchiha, en todo lo que vivió en aquel mundo.

Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, inquieto. Le era imposible dormir. Las horas pasaban y su mente seguía igual que siempre.

Observó a Sakura y ella estaba totalmente dormida, abrazándolo.

Quería ir por un poco de agua, y retiró su brazo lentamente, tapándola antes de levantarse. Le besó la frente y la miró por un rato arrodillado sobre el piso. Ella dormía plácidamente, con una paz envidiable.

Luego se puso de pie, se subió el pantalón y fue a la cocina por agua.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Afuera se escuchaban los grillos y las hojas de los arboles ser movidas por el viento.

Todo era tétrico, pero Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad.

Se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio. Miró fuera de la casa a través de la ventana que estaba sobre la mesada, en la cocina.

Todo estaba calmo, apenas el viento y esos grillos que cantaban de vez en cuando. Los árboles, las hojas, el césped… todo estaba tranquilo y en armonía.

Lo único que no estaba calmo era su propia mente, que a pesar de tener a aquella perfecta mujer para él durmiendo en el otro lado de su casa, sobre su colchón, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa niñita yéndose a firmar su propia sentencia de oscuridad perpetua.

Cuando iba a tomar el primer sorbo de agua, un sonido extraño le estremeció la piel.

Era casi como un susurro, murmurando en su oído. La voz era femenina y sonaba como una campanilla, como una canción.

Era atrayente, paralizante. Lo hizo detenerse, porque no entendía lo que le decía. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron automáticamente en esa preciosa melodía.

"_Sasuke, ven", _entendió finalmente.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, buscando la dueña de esas palabras. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, pero lo único que encontraba era oscuridad.

Apoyó el vaso de agua lentamente sobre la mesada, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sakura, quien al parecer no escuchaba aquellos susurros extraños.

"_Ven",_ volvió a escuchar.

Comenzó a caminar instintivamente hacia fuera de la casa. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la abrió y cerró con cuidado.

"_Si… es por aquí", _lo guiaba.

Cada vez se oía más fuerte.

Caminó entre la oscuridad del bosque, entre las ramas y los arbustos que le obstaculizaban el paso.

"_Sasuke…", _volvió a escuchar, esta vez parecía estar mucho más cerca que antes.

Finalmente movió a un lado un arbusto y unas molestas ramas… y llegó.

Una luz extraña y blanca lo cegó por un instante, pero luego pudo verla.

Su piel blanca resplandecía una luminosidad tenue y bella, y lo miraba con esos rojos y enormes ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y perfectas; parecían postizas, pero no lo eran.

Sus perfectamente bien formadas cejas estaban estáticas, y su mirada en conjunto era determinada, firme.

Su boca era roja y sus labios eran voluptuosos y simplemente perfectos.

Su nariz respingada y pequeña hacía de su rostro algo perfectamente simétrico e inigualable.

Su cabello era anaranjado y sedoso, levemente ondulado, y estaba perfectamente recogido con un broche de diamantes que lo hacía brillar aún más.

Sus orejas estaban al descubierto; eran pequeñas y de ellas colgaban dos hermosos pendientes en forma de media luna, de color rojo. Eran grandes.

Era alta, delgada y estética. Su cuerpo era perfecto.

Un vestido rojo de seda, de la más elegante estética posible, la cubría desde los senos hasta los pies, con una cola hacia atrás increíblemente larga.

Era… tan asombrante. No se parecía a las demás mujeres que lo habían visitado.

Esta era extremadamente diferente… no era para nada una humana, ni siquiera se asemejaba a una persona. Tan sólo viendo sus ojos podía detectar su anormalidad.

Destino, Luppita y Adelainne eran simplemente nada a la par de ella.

–¿Qué demonios eres…? –le preguntó, todavía atonito ante lo que veía.

Ella levantó un poco su cabeza, mirándolo con prepotencia.

–Niñito insolente. No es forma de dirigirse a la Madre Creadora del Destino –le dijo, con aquella peculiar voz.

Lo miraba fijo, en un tono dominante y superior.

–¿"Madre Creadora del Destino"?

La mujer resopló encolerizada.

–Esas mocosas insolentes. Les advertí que esto pasaría, pero no me hicieron caso. Se los dije desde el principio.

Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido.

–¿"Mocosas insolentes", dices? ¿Te refieres a las hermanas? ¿Eres algo así como… la madre?

La mujer volvió a resoplar.

–Ya te lo dije, todas ellas pertenecen a mí. Son mis hijas, las creé para que me sirvieran. Sólo conociste una parte de ellas, hay muchas más en todo el Universo.

Sasuke sacudía la cabeza, seguía turbado.

–¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Qué les advertiste que pasaría?

–Les advertí que querrías intervenir demasiado en ese mundo. El viejo método de enviar a alguien a vivir en un mundo parecido, en los zapatos del otro, no es algo que sea totalmente efectivo con todo el mundo. En algunos casos, como el tuyo, intentan entrometerse más de lo debido.

–Supongo que te refieres a los Uchiha de ese mundo… No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

–Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Esto se salió de control, es hora de intervenir yo misma antes que esas niñitas sigan cometiendo errores.

Sasuke la miró indeciso.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? Ya me sacaron de ese mundo. Creí que no podría regresar.

Ella bufó por tercera vez.

–Creo que tienes bastante de tu propio pasado como para cargar con el de otras personas también. Te he evaluado, Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente no lo mereces, y por eso estoy aquí. Haremos una excepción extraordinaria contigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos. Todavía lucía confundido.

–¿Qué planeas hacer?

–¿Todavía te interesa recordar lo que pasó con los Uchiha? ¿Quieres saber toda la verdad?

Sasuke asintió, pero luego abrió la boca para hablar.

–Itachi me bloqueó la cabeza. Es imposible salirme de este genjutsu.

La mujer no pudo evitar retirar unas carcajadas sarcásticas.

–No seas iluso, niño. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer? Ven, acércate –finalizó, tendiéndole la mano.

Él se acercó a pasos lentos pero seguros, y antes de llegar no pudo evitar hacer una última pregunta.

–¿Qué pasará cuando me toques?

–Te mostraré todo lo que quieres saber, y con detalles. Dame tu mano así terminamos con esto rápidamente.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y le sujetó la mano velozmente.

Entonces… todo se puso blanco, y de a poco la escena se fue visibilizando sola… Ella le estaba mostrando el pasado.

Era anterior a la masacre.


	41. Manipulaciones perversas

**¿Querían la verdad...?**

**Acá tienen la verdad.**

**Cap 41: Manipulaciones perversas.**

Él no estaba presente, era como la vez que vio aquel recuerdo en la casa de Sakura, cuando Itachi lo desmayó.

Había dos niños en la escena, de unos cinco años cada uno. Los reconoció enseguida: Eran Itachi y Takako.

Él tenía el cabello del mismo color que de adulto (un tanto castaño, tirando a rojizo), pero era mucho más corto. Ella tenía el cabello de color rosado hasta los hombros, igual que Sakura Haruno a su edad. Un hermoso listón verde reposaba en su cabeza, sosteniendo el cabello como una bincha.

Ambos eran pequeños, unos niñitos apenas. Sus ojos eran grandes y eran muy parecidos. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello, distinto en color y en forma.

Los dos estaban vestidos de verde, jugando en el suelo.

Estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa, sin nadie que los observara.

–Shimpo, Shimpo –decía Itachi con su infantil voz.

A lo lejos se veía un pequeño cachorro marrón correr hacia él. Lo estaba llamando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Ven aquí –le decía el niño.

Takako simplemente observaba seria la situación, esperando a que el perro llegara.

El pequeño perro llegó moviendo su cola, fue directo a los brazos del niño y pasó soberanamente indiferente por al lado de Takako.

Itachi lo acariciaba sonriéndole feliz, lo levantaba por los aires y jugaba con él. Takako se sentía un poco apartada.

–Yo también quiero jugar con él –le dijo, con una seriedad inexplicable en una niña tan pequeña.

Itachi desdibujó su sonrisa al instante al escuchar sus palabras. Se aferró el cachorro a su pecho, mirándola con un temor muy extraño.

Sasuke no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué la mujer le estaba mostrando esos recuerdos.

–Bien, pero no lo lastimes como la última vez –le pidió casi en una súplica Itachi frunciendo su tierna frente.

–¿De qué hablas hermanito? Fuiste tú quien lo lastimó. ¿Recuerdas? –le preguntaba en un tono extraño y dócil.

–Eso les dijiste a mamá y papá, pero no es cierto –decía Itachi, retrocediendo unos pasos con el perro en sus manos.

Ella pareció enojada al principio, pero luego cambió su rostro drásticamente, sin ninguna razón. Parecía otra niña.

Esbozó una sonrisa enorme y reluciente, sus ojos se agrandaron y lo miraba con un cariño autentico y sincero.

–¡Anda hermanito, dame el perrito para jugar con él! –le pidió en una tonalidad distinta a la anterior.

Itachi dudó, no la entendía. Pero su sonrisa acabó convenciéndolo y le extendió el cachorro, que temblaba temeroso sólo de acercarse a ella.

Cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos, su expresión cambió de nuevo.

Una mirada sádica y sedienta de sangre se posó en sus ojos, mirando al cachorro como si fuese un pedazo de carne que debía devorar.

Itachi se aterrorizó cuando la vio. Ella comenzó a apretujar el delicado cuello del cachorro con las manos.

El perro chillaba, y finalmente Itachi volvió en sí.

–¡Detente, lo estás lastimando! –exigía a los gritos el niñito, pero ella hacía caso omiso.

Se abalanzó a ella para sacárselo a la fuerza, pero cuando lo hizo el cachorro cayó inmóvil al suelo.

…Estaba muerto.

Mientras el Uchiha observaba paralizado el cadáver de aquel inocente animal, ella delineaba una sonrisa perversa en su rostro pueril. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Todo era tan morboso, Sasuke estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa niña?

En ese instante llegó la madre, otra hermosa mujer de cabellera rosada.

–Niños, vengan a comer, el almuerzo está… –la mujer se detuvo cuando vio el cuello retorcido de la mascota.

–¡Mamá, mamá! –chilló Takako de repente, sacando de sus pensamientos al petrificado Itachi, quién la miró con miedo inmediatamente.

La mujer corrió a los niños velozmente.

–¿¡Qué le pasó a Shimpo!? –preguntó, mirándolos a ambos.

Takako comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si ella fuese una víctima en la situación. Era una niñita malvada y perversa actuando para su madre.

–¡Itachi jugó demasiado duro con Shimpo! –exclamaba la pequeña refregándose los ojos.

Sus lágrimas eran reales, pero no sus sentimientos.

Itachi no decía nada, no sabía qué decir. Estaba como perdido, inmóvil, desorbitado con lo que acababa de suceder.

La madre abrazó a Takako, consolándola.

Luego miró con gran reproche a Itachi, lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

Él la miraba asustado.

–¿¡Qué hiciste, Itachi!? ¡Siempre cometiendo locuras! –gritaba enfurecida.

Takako lo miraba desde la espalda de su madre sonriéndole maléficamente. Ella había ganado… de nuevo.

–No, mamá… yo… yo… –las palabras no le salían, seguía bastante shockeado.

–¡Ni se te ocurra volver a echarle la culpa de todo a tu hermana! Esta noche tendrás una larga charla con tu padre por lo que hiciste. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Shimpo por diversión. ¡Eso no está nada bien, Itachi!

Él simplemente no sabía qué decir. Ella ya estaba convencida de que había sido él. La actuación de su hermana era impecable, era imposible dudar de aquellas tiernas e inocentes lágrimas derramadas en su hermoso rostro.

La mujer se dio vuelta a mirar a Takako, quien seguía derramando esas lágrimas falsas. La cargó en sus brazos y le besó tiernamente la frente.

–Ya, pequeña… no llores, compraremos otro en la mañana, ¿vale? –le prometía con dulzura aquella equivocada madre.

Takako asintió y se aferró a su cuello, observando a Itachi mirarla con temor y a la vez furia mientras se alejaba con esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro.

Tan pequeña, y a la vez tan ruin, vil.

Esa circunstancia se hizo borrosa, y ahora había otra sobre los ojos de Sasuke.

Era una habitación a oscuras, iluminada por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana. Podía visualizar una cuna y un bebé dentro durmiendo con placidez, pero al lado había una sombra observando sigilosamente.

Poco a poco fue haciéndose clara, y la reconoció. Era Takako, observando a ese bebé, quien parecía ser Sakura.

Allí no tendría más de siete años. Lucía más alta y delgada, pero sus ojos seguían igual de tenebrosos.

La miraba estáticamente, de forma morbosa. ¿Qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza?

De pronto comenzó a extender su mano derecha lentamente entre los barrotes de la cuna. Cuando estaba por tocar a la pequeña que allí yacía, algo la detuvo.

Se encendió la luz.

–Déjala –se oyó desde su espalda.

Takako se dio vuelta y lo vio. Era Itachi, más alto que ella.

–A ella no vas a hacerle daño –le dijo en un tono determinante y valiente.

Takako sonrió dulcemente.

–¿Cómo voy a hacerle daño a mi hermanita? –le preguntó en un tono tan siniestro y la vez perfectamente actuado que daban ganas de vomitar.

Itachi no cambió su expresión fría ni por un segundo, la observaba a cada movimiento, sin apartar la mirada de su hermanita.

Ella finalmente se cansó, suspiró y pasó por al lado de él para irse.

–No te preocupes tanto, hermanito –le dijo sarcásticamente al salir de la habitación.

Cuando se fue Itachi se acercó a su hermana, que todavía dormía.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró aliviado porque estaba bien.

Le acarició la diminuta mano con cariño, sonriéndole con amor.

–Yo siempre te protegeré –le prometió, retirándose de la habitación.

La escena fue desvaneciéndose de a poco, pasando a otra muy distinta.

Ambos se mostraban más grandes, casi unos adolescentes.

Sus apariencias eran parecidas a las que vio cuando estaban en la plaza.

Esta vez estaban en el bosque, luchando el uno contra el otro, con ropas de combate.

Takako era bastante ágil y habilidosa, pero Itachi era muchísimo mejor y ello se notaba a leguas.

Ambos lucían sucios, ella respiraba mucho más agitadamente que él, y la lucha se desencadenaba en el aire, sobre las copas de los árboles.

Ella intentó darle con varios kunais que él esquivó sin mucha dificultad. También intentó alcanzarlo con un jutsu de fuego, pero fue inútil. Él la contrarrestó de manera impecable y luego de unos minutos de más volteretas y esquivadas, la hizo caer y la derribó.

Se levantó a duras penas.

–Fin del entrenamiento –le dijo él con aspereza.

–Realmente un prodigio –le respondió ella–. Felicidades por el nuevo puesto de Anbu, hermano.

Él la miró con hosquedad.

–No seas sínica. No sé para qué insististe en este entrenamiento, pero a mí no vas a engañarme con tu dulzura patética, hermanita.

Ella cerró sus ojos y resopló.

–Que malo eres, hermano. ¿No puedo hacerte un cumplido? Además hace mucho que no entrenamos ni hacemos nada juntos, ¿no?

Él dejó escapar carcajadas ruidosas.

–No seas tan hipócrita por una vez en tu vida. Nunca hacemos nada juntos, ¿o te olvidas de que estás mal de la cabeza y que cada vez que jugábamos cuando éramos niños tú me atormentabas con tus juegos macabros?

Le dio la espalda cuando dijo la última palabra y se dispuso a dejarla allí. No pretendía gastar su aliento en ella, no podía ni verla.

–No sé de qué hablas, Itachi. Eras tú quien hacía esas cosas. Nunca podré entender por qué eras tan malo conmigo y hacías que mamá y papá se enfadaran tanto.

Itachi no podía entender cómo podía ser tan descarada. Incluso después de tantos años… seguía fingiendo ser algo que no era.

No pudo soportarlo, la ira le recorrió la sangre como una bala y no pudo contenerse.

Se abalanzó a ella tan rápido que no pudo ni verlo, la hizo caer al suelo y le aprisionó el cuello con un kunai. Ella podía sentir el filo haciéndole presión en la piel. Tan sólo un empujón y le cortaría el cuello como a un pájaro. Ella lo miraba inmóvil. Ni una expresión de temor en su rostro, ni un ápice de emoción.

–Cállate la maldita boca –le susurró con el sharingan activado–. Puedes engañar a Sakura, a mamá e incluso a papá, pero a mí no vas a engañarme. Crecí contigo y te vi hacer todo lo que hiciste mientras me echabas la culpa de todas y cada una de esas cosas. Puedes incluso ser tan perversa que te lo creas tú misma, pero nunca podrás hacer que yo crea otra cosa de ti. Yo sé lo que eres –finalizó con bronca, con la voz áspera.

Retiró el kunai rápidamente y volvió a irse, dejándola allí.

Ella se puso de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada y caminó a casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

La imagen nuevamente se desvaneció, y una nueva se abrió paso en la oscuridad.

–Papá, de verdad amo la aldea, pero no entiendo por qué nos siguen relegando como escoria y nos apartan de las decisiones. ¿De verdad crees que es justo?

Takako estaba hablando con su padre y su madre en la sala de estar. Los tres estaban sentados.

–No, no lo es. Hemos dado todo por esta aldea y todo por nada. Siguen desconfiando de nosotros a pesar de todo lo que hicimos. No lo merecemos –le respondió Fugaku cerrando sus ojos.

–Es que… yo simplemente no soporto ver al clan ser dejado de lado de esta manera, no lo merecemos. Nos tratan como perros, pero de forma tenue –Takako lo decía todo de manera muy elocuente.

Miraba a sus padres con esos ojos radiantes y brillosos, llenos de una aparente tristeza e indignación.

Su madre asintió ante sus palabras.

–Tiene razón, cariño. Esto llegó demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo soportas que te traten de esta manera? Si pudieran nos construirían un palacio en la punta de la montaña más alta de la aldea para tenernos lejos.

El hombre suspiró cansado. Era evidente que aquello lo aquejaba desde un tiempo atrás, pero el hecho de que su hija de casi trece años se lo recordara era demasiado.

El desprestigio del clan pesaba sobre sus hombros. Él era la voz de la familia, de todos los Uchiha. Tenía que hacer algo para revertir tan intolerable situación.

–Creo que llegó la hora de convocar una reunión de líderes –les dijo a ambas.

–Deberíamos esperar a que Itachi regrese de su misión, su presencia es importante en el clan –sugirió la madre.

Takako se apresuró a contestar antes de que el padre asintiera.

–Pues… yo pienso que cuanto antes se haga mejor. Papá, si no te importa, a mí no me molestaría suplantar a Itachi en la reunión. Sé que él es el primer mejor del clan, pero yo soy la segunda… y creo que Itachi tardará demasiado en volver, hace tres meses que se fue y aún no regresa. Además en cuanto regrese el hokage va a asignarle otra misión, y la reunión se postergaría indefinidamente.

El hombre entendía el punto de su hija, y confiaba con ceguera en su criterio y justo juicio.

Para todos ella era la más bondadosa, justa y confiable del clan a pesar de no ser la más fuerte mental o físicamente. Itachi era visto como un resentido, como un chico retraído y frío que cumplía misiones como una máquina sin demostrar cariño por nadie. La realidad era que Itachi con el pasar de los años se cansó de la incredulidad de sus padres y de la morbosidad latente de su hermana, que era imparable. Fue alejándose de a poco de todo y de todos, convirtiéndose en lo que ellos falsamente creían que era.

Definitivamente ella tendría mucho peso en esa reunión. Ella sería escuchada por el clan, y sería convincente.

–Siempre has actuado con cordura y cariño para la aldea, pero siempre anteponiendo el bienestar del clan. Serás de gran ayuda en esa reunión, me ayudarás a hacerle entender a todos la situación que estamos pasando. Juntos idearemos la solución a nuestra realidad, hija mía.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

–Gracias papá, no te defraudaré…

–Eres un orgullo, hija –le susurró su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La escena volvió a desvanecerse.

La siguiente era similar. Estaban en casa, en la sala nuevamente. Había un documento amplio extendido sobre el piso.

Estaba lleno de flechas, de oraciones, de dibujos.

Itachi, Takako y sus dos padres estaban presentes.

–Por las sucesivas misiones que te asignan desde hace meses, recién ahora podemos mostrarte lo que hemos estado planeando todo el año –le comunicó su madre.

El rostro de Itachi era inigualable. Estaba estupefacto ante lo que leía.

–Padre, ¿acaso te has vuelto completamente loco? –le preguntó, todavía atonito ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Fugaku se molestó al escucharlo.

–Vamos a reivindicar el lugar que nos corresponde, ¿me escuchaste? Como parte de este clan no tienes más que aceptarlo y colaborar al igual que todos.

Itachi sacudía la cabeza. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

–¡Hay otras formas de solucionar los problemas! ¿¡Quieres atacar Konoha e iniciar una guerra!?

El hombre bufó furiosísimo.

–¡Ya hemos intentado todas las formas posibles! ¿¡Te gusta ver a tu clan humillado, ser atado como un perro rabioso!? ¡La aldea nos teme, no nos deja progresar y nos estanca en la miseria porque no confían en nosotros a pesar de que les dimos nuestro cuerpo y alma todos estos años para que no fuese así!

Itachi no podía creerlo. Su padre parecía otra persona, su madre no decía nada para oponerse. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

Entonces lo entendió todo.

…El plano estaba firmado por Takako.

La miró inmediatamente con furor.

–Fue ella, ¿cierto? Ella les lavó el cerebro a todos –acusó sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos negros y estáticos.

Ella fingió sorpresa y tristeza ante sus palabras.

–¡No te atrevas a manchar el nombre de tu hermana con acusaciones falsas de nuevo! Deberías avergonzarte y tratar de ser más como ella. ¿De qué te sirve ser el prodigio más importante del clan si no le sirves, si no lo apoyas? –le preguntó su padre con decepción.

–¡Le sirvo a la justicia, al bien de todos y no sólo de una minoría ansiosa de poder! –respondió con determinación su hijo, enfrentándolo sin miedo.

–Lo que tratamos de hacer es justicia, una revolución para reclamar los derechos que nos corresponden, hijo mío –le dijo su madre.

Él la miró defraudado por lo que escuchaba decir. Ella, que siempre les había inculcado tantos valores a todos.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo que estaba pasando.

–Lo que predicas no es una revolución, mamá. Una revolución ocurre cuando la mayoría se levanta en contra de la minoría por justicia, por equidad e igualdad. En este caso es todo lo contrario. Lo que ustedes quieren hacer es un golpe de Estado, porque quieren detentar el poder a su antojo y les importa una mierda cada habitante, cada niño o inocente que viva en esa aldea y no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa aquí.

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras.

–Ya veo a dónde nos lleva esto –musitó Fugaku en un claro tono de decepción–. Vamos todos a dormir, no perdamos el tiempo intentando convencer a Itachi de algo que no es capaz de ver.

Tanto su madre como su padre pasaron por al lado de él sin mirarlo y fueron a la habitación.

Takako fue por detrás, y cuando iba a cruzarlo paró un micro segundo junto a él.

–Gané de nuevo –le susurró de forma casi imperceptible para cualquiera menos para él, con otra maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

Siguió su camino, dejándolo en medio de la sala totalmente disgustado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Simplemente seguía sin poder creerlo. Cerró sus puños con bronca, rechinó los dientes y una lágrima impotente se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

La escena se fue deteriorando nuevamente hasta pasar a otra.

Takako estaba sentada frente al hokage y las autoridades ancianas de la aldea, con preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Es atroz, de verdad lo es! –decía entre sollozos la tierna y dulce Takako– Incluso… ¡incluso me obligaron a firmar el plano del ataque para probar mi fidelidad al clan! Pero… pero yo sé que no está bien, que quieren masacrar a la aldea injustamente… ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo planeaban desencadenar una guerra civil!

Los ancianos y el hokage se miraban preocupados, consternados por las noticias que esa niña traía.

Sasuke no pudo divisar a Danzou. Parece que en ese mundo no existía.

–Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos –decía uno de ellos.

El hokage se mostraba callado, pensante. No sabía cómo actuar, pero sí conocía muy bien la decisión a la que llegarían sus colegas.

–Señor hokage… sabe bien lo que hay que hacer –dijo otro, mirándolo fijamente ante su silencio.

Él cerró sus ojos.

–Debe haber otra manera, no podemos hacer algo tan… radical –les dijo.

Otro de ellos sacudió la cabeza.

–No hay opción. Si no los exterminamos, ellos serán quien nos exterminen a nosotros. Es el clan más poderoso de la aldea. Les haremos frente, pero nos debilitaremos enormemente… todos sabemos que eso llevará a que otras comunidades se aprovechen de nuestro estado interno para iniciarnos una guerra. Será nuestra perdición… no hay opción.

–Pero, de todas formas, ¿cómo planean hacer algo tan horrible? ¿Quién será capaz de hacerles frente antes de que lleven a cabo el plan? ¿Quién lo hará tan rápido que nadie en la aldea ni del exterior se dará cuenta de lo que sucede? ¿Cómo explicaremos al pueblo lo que pasó? No es algo que podamos planear de la noche a la mañana –les informó a todos persuasivamente.

Los ancianos callaron ante sus palabras convincentes.

…Y entonces Takako habló.

–Yo me ofrezco voluntariamente a hacerlo –les dijo con seriedad, dejándolos pasmados.

Se miraron, tratando de entender.

–¿Estás dispuesta a asesinar a tu propio clan? –preguntó uno.

Ella asintió con la mirada caída.

–Quiero hacer lo mejor para la aldea… soy consciente de que no soy la más poderosa del clan, pero quiero ayudar a los anbus a que se introduzcan en la comunidad Uchiha. Además soy fuerte… y con ayuda de algunos anbus especializados podré hacer frente a mi hermano y derrotarlo. Soy la única que conoce bien sus movimientos, cada técnica, sus debilidades y fortalezas… no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo. No hay opción… si no quisiera ayudar no estaría aquí. Además… yo me iré, desapareceré por siempre de este lugar y podrán responsabilizarme de la masacre… no hay necesidad de manchar el nombre de los Uchiha. No quiero que lo hagan –culminó, todavía llorando.

En ese instante se escuchó un ruido extraño fuera de la sala de reunión. Todos viraron su cabeza a la puerta cerrada.

El hokage no dudó en ponerse de pie e ir a ver inmediatamente quién estaba allí. Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie.

La imagen cambió y ahora se visualizaba a Itachi corriendo por las calles de Konoha de la forma más veloz posible.

Estaba totalmente absorto; había escuchado toda la conversación entre su hermana y las autoridades. La había seguido hasta allí sin que ella se diera cuenta.

No podía parar de correr, no podía. Tenía que llegar a su casa antes que ella lo hiciera, tenía que decirles a sus padres todo lo que había escuchado, a pesar de que quizás no le creyeran. Algo tenía que hacer.

No podía creer todo lo que su hermana había podido planear en su cabeza, ¿hasta dónde llegaba su depravación? ¿Acaso no tenía límites?

Ahora lo entendía todo. Su plan, desde el principio… ella sólo planeaba una cosa: Destruir el clan.

Los convenció a todos de arremeter contra las autoridades de Konoha, y luego, como si se tratara de una burla asquerosa, fue con las autoridades a advertirles de lo que su clan había planeado gracias a ella.

Llegó a su casa y abrió las puertas con furia, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde probablemente estaban ambos padres.

Efectivamente estaban allí, y lo observaron sorprendidos entrar como una fiera a la casa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó su madre.

Itachi primero recobró un poco el aliento, y luego todavía con la respiración agitada, pudo hablar.

–¡Takako los traicionó, planeaba hacerlo desde el principio para exterminarlos a todos! –gritó desaforadamente.

Sus padres abrieron sus ojos como platos.

Fugaku se levantó de la silla, furioso.

–¡Insolente! ¿¡A qué llegaste, Itachi!? ¡Caíste bajo! –gritó su padre.

–¡Tan sólo escúchame por una vez! –pidió casi en suplicas Itachi.

Todo fue inútil.

–No puedo creer que todavía intentes deshonrar a tu hermana de esa manera, ¿cómo puedes tener cara para venir a acusarla de algo tan grave…? –preguntó su madre, totalmente defraudada.

–¡La seguí, la escuché hablar con las autoridades! ¡Paren con esta locura y arreglen todo lo que su mente maldita planeó!

Su madre sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió fuera de la cocina.

–¡Mamá, ven aquí, escúchame! –le pidió, yendo tras ella y dejando a su padre que ni siquiera lo miraba en la cocina.

Ella caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermana melliza y abrió la puerta.

…Takako estaba allí.

–Estuvo toda la tarde estudiando para sus exámenes –le dijo en una tonalidad afligida, amarga.

Él no podía entenderlo. Era imposible, físicamente imposible. Ella nunca podría haber llegado tan rápido… y sin embargo, allí estaba. Acostada sobre la cama, descalza, en pijamas, con los libros en la mano.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella en tono confuso.

–Continua, no pasa nada –dijo su madre, cerrando la puerta.

Itachi simplemente no podía decir nada. Estaba mudo. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Su padre se dirigió a él y se colocó al lado de su madre. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

–Itachi… has llegado demasiado lejos –le dijo él, evitando mirarlo–. Te has convertido en un peligro para el clan… ya no podemos contener tu locura, ni tus celos hacia Takako. No puedes detenerte. Quisimos darte una oportunidad, no queríamos que llegara a esto… pero no hay opción. Si todavía te queda algo de dignidad… –hizo un breve silencio mientras Itachi escuchaba con cuidado cada una de sus palabras– simplemente vete… vete en silencio, en paz… y ya no regreses nunca más –terminó Fugaku en un tono mordaz y a la vez triste.

Aquellas palabras eran las más difíciles que había pronunciado jamás.

Él estaba… exiliando a su propio hijo.

Itachi se quedó pasmado cuando lo escuchó.

Los miró a ambos sintiendo desesperación en el pecho, impotencia. Todo sucedía exactamente al revés de cómo debía pasar y no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo o cambiarlo… ella ganaba, como lo había hecho toda su jodida vida. Como lo había torturado toda su bendita existencia.

Tragó saliva, comprendiendo que era inútil… salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra a sus padres.

Cuando salió al patio no pudo evitar llorar.

Eran lágrimas de impotencia, inutilidad, ineficacia propia.

Cayó arrodillado al suelo, cerró sus puños con fuerza contra el césped, arrancándolos y desintegrándolos en sus manos.

No entendía cómo lo hacía, como podía manipularlos a todos de esa manera, cómo le salía tan bien y cómo era tan experta en ello.

Sus padres estaban totalmente cegados, las autoridades y la mismísima Takako iban a asesinarlos a todos, hasta a su propia hermanita.

Levantó lentamente la mirada, la vio jugando a lo lejos con un pequeño gato. En su cabello se posaba aquella margarita que él mismo le había colocado unos días antes, en el parque, cuando Sasuke vio aquel recuerdo en la casa de Sakura Uchiha. Todavía no se había marchitado, y ella no quería dejar de usarla.

Sonreía y rebosaba felicidad, corría de un lado a otro. Ningún problema, ninguna preocupación ocupaba su inocente mente.

Ella en verdad era feliz… y no imaginaba la magnitud del problema que se avecinaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

No era justo, no lo merecía. Él la amaba tanto, no podía dejarla caer de esa manera… no a ella.

Podría llevarse a sus padres, a todo el clan. Pero no a ella, no a esa niña que había prometido proteger.

Se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y se sacudió la ropa.

Estaba decidido a correr a ella y salvar lo último que quedaba de humanidad en ese clan… su hermana, la última esperanza.

La llevaría lejos, la protegería y nunca la encontrarían, incluso si tenía que hacerlo por la fuerza… incluso si lo odiara toda su vida por no entender su actuar.

Comenzó a moverse… cuando algo lo detuvo.

Algo lo arrastró de imprevisto varios metros al interior del bosque al lado de la casa.

Cayó en medio de los árboles, y se puso de pie sin dudarlo, enseguida. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Hola hermanito –lo saludó aquella peculiar y sarcásticamente sádica voz.

Se dio vuelta en posición de combate, y allí la vio. De pie, sin ese pijama estúpido de antes.

Cambiada, peinada, distinta.

–¿Usaste un clon de sombras? ¿Acaso robaste un pergamino de ninjutsus prohibidos? –le preguntó, conectando los cabos sueltos.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Le aplaudió, burlándose de él.

–Vaya, definitivamente eres el prodigio de la aldea. ¡Me atrapaste! –dijo entre risas– Pero claro, tú entenderás que a pesar de la confianza ciega de mami y papi no puedo tomar riesgos… así que sí, usé una técnica prohibida para engañarlos y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Él resopló aire.

–No debí subestimarte. Eres una maldita desquiciada, después de todo –la furia le salía por los ojos con cada palabra que le decía.

–No… no debiste.

–Usar un ninjutsu prohibido no te hace más fuerte que yo. Sigues siendo la más débil de los dos, y quiero terminar con esto hoy y ahora –le dijo él totalmente decidido y determinado.

Se puso en posición de combate, esperándola.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas.

–Bien, si es lo que quieres –le respondió ella, haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos activaron su sharingan. El de Itachi era muy avanzado, casi en estado Magekyou.

Pero… el de Takako apenas llegaba a la tercera fase.

Comenzaron a luchar sin muchos más rodeos.

Ella le tiró varios jutsus de fuego, pero él le llevaba una gran ventaja de técnica. Las de él eran mucho más avanzadas y se impuso a ella, haciéndola retroceder todo el tiempo.

Ella lo confundió con varios clones de sombra, apareciendo por detrás y atacándolo.

Él esquivó sus patadas con velocidad, pero ella logró darle varios puñetazos.

Finalmente la pudo inmovilizar, haciéndola caer al suelo. Creyó que había ganado, que todo había terminado.

–Llegó tu fin –le advirtió el Uchiha, parado al lado de ella.

Preparó un kunai para clavárselo en el cuello. Lo sacó, lo elevó… cerró sus ojos un momento, entendiendo que iba a asesinar a su propia hermana. Pero no había opción, era la única manera.

Cuando iba a matarla, cuando estaba por llegar a su cuello…

…su cuerpo se desintegró como gelatina.

Soltó el kunai, totalmente sorprendido.

–¿¡Qué demonios!?

Todo el paisaje se empezó a desintegrar.

Era increíble. Ella lo había introducido en un genjutsu.

Su vista se nubló, y cuando volvió a ver estaba en la misma situación que antes de luchar contra ella. Estaban parados uno frente al otro, ni siquiera habían comenzado.

–¿¡Qué…!? –preguntó, totalmente turbado.

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas descaradas.

–Toda esa lucha fue una ilusión –le dijo ella.

Él no comprendía.

–¿¡Pero cómo es posible que tengas ese nivel de genjutsu!? ¿¡Por qué no pude ver a través de él!?

Ella señaló sus propios ojos, guiándole la atención a ellos.

–Míralos con cuidado, Itachi… son mucho más avanzados que fase tres, ¿no?

Él estaba desconcertado. No lo podía creer.

–Mentiste todo este tiempo… –le dijo, sorprendido cada vez más de ella– Siempre fuiste mucho más poderosa que yo… siempre.

Ella… era increíble en todo sentido de la palabra.

**Bueno... ¿qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora?**

**Falta por mostrar.**

**Tengo esto planeado desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. Todo lo que fui haciendo a lo largo del fic fue para llegar a esto. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Mucha gente estuvo cerca de acertar con la verdad tras Takako cuando les pregunté qué pensaban. Pero creo que nadie le pegó enteramente con la verdad.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews!**

**Sobre el capítulo anterior:**

**Primero, gracias a todas las que me preguntaron cómo estaba (lo del mar que puse). Jajaja me di cuenta quienes leen los comentarios del principio y quienes no xDD**

**Naa todo bien, las quiero mucho chicas :) Gracias a todas por sus palabras en cada capítulo. Son adorables.**

**Respecto al lemmon:**

**No me gusta escribir lemmon. Es más, trato de evitarlo a todo trance xD Se me hace raro, no sé si a alguien más le pasará. No es que tenga nada de malo, es algo perfectamente natural. Pero no soy buena para escribirlo y me doy cuenta. A pesar de todo hago tooodo lo posible porque me salga bien y que les guste.**

**Intento describir una escena de amor, no la acción de sexo en sí. Me gusta ser sutil, no usar palabras vulgares o demasiado gráficas... no sé si me entiendan, pero espero que a todo les haya gustado esa escena.**

**Pfff tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver sasusaku de verdad en el fic!**

**En fin, dicho lo dicho me retiro... que Dios las bendiga a todas (y todos, si es que hay algún varón leyendo...) y esperaré con ansias leer sus opiniones :) Nos vemos!**


	42. La segunda Madara

**Hola! **

**Jaja por lo que veo el anterior gustó. Ok, no gustó, en realidad el capítulo por lo que sé les encantó, pero detestaron con todo su ser y alma a la dulce Takako. **

**No se preocupen, si hasta yo la detesto y soy su creadora xD Es indignante escribir a Itachi ser desplazado por sus padres por culpa de una mentirosa como ella.**

**Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado veo que tienen más dudas que antes. Principalmente hay una pregunta que todas me hicieron: "¿Por qué?". Si bien este capítulo no es muy largo que digamos, está escrito para ir disipando cada vez más las dudas. **

**En realidad este iba con el anterior, pero se me estaba haciendo muy largo (el 41 fue el capítulo más largo que subí hasta ahora, con quince hojas de word más o menos, superando incluso al primero por bastante) y tuve que cortarlo y dividirlo en tres partes. **

**En fin, antes de subir el capítulo quiero aprovechar el espacio para publicitar el fic de una de las lectoras de esta historia. Su nick es juliHyuuga (por cierto, te voy a contestar el pm más tarde porque no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes, pido disculpas).  
><strong>

**La chica es nueva en el tema, es su primer fic y para ser el primero es muy bueno. Ante todo es original, y sé que más de la mitad de las que leen este fic lo hacen porque están cansadas de ver a Sakura siempre en el mismo plano y quieren leer algo distinto de ella, y bueno, este fic que menciono tiene mucho de eso. **

**Muestra a Sakura en otro plano, en una dimensión donde tiene unas habilidades muy particulares sin irse tampoco al carajo (porque exagerar es malo, pero este fic tiene la medida justa... o sea es lógico dentro de la linea del manga y algo que podría haber pasado sin dudas), y bueno, apenas tiene un capítulo pero a mí me va gustando. **

**Se llama "**La flor de cerezo Haruno-Hatake", y la página me impide pegar el link directo pero estaría bueno que lo buscaran y leyeran y le dejaran reviews con opiniones a la chica, a ver si se anima a seguir escribiendo en un futuro porque me ha dicho que es el primer y último fic que planea escribir, y eso no puede ser así. Con su imaginación y su claro talento (que es su PRIMER fic y para ser el primero me gustó!) llegaría a mucho.****

****Y claro, de más está decir, que ella se declara fan del sasusaku al 100% y que el fic promete mostrarlo *o* ****

**Bueno, sin más que decir, las dejo mis hermosas lectoras (y valientes lectores). Esperaré sus opiniones con ansias :) Nos vemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 42: La segunda Madara.<strong>

–¿De dónde demonios sacaste ojos como esos? –preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Entrené a escondidas todo este tiempo, ayudándome con pergaminos escondidos y recónditos del clan donde se revelaban los grandes secretos para alcanzar las técnicas más poderosas… aunque claro, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Resulta que siempre tuve mucha más madera que tú o que cualquier otro aldeano de esta lamentosa y asquerosa aldea para adquirir poder. Siempre fui mucho mejor que tú, sólo que nadie lo sabe. Mientras que tú activaste el sharingan a los siete años… yo lo hice a los tres, hermanito.

Itachi estaba estupefacto.

–¿Por qué mentiste, por qué ocultar tu poderío y el mérito que podrías haber ganado con tus habilidades?

Ella rió levemente.

–Itachi, Itachi… Vengo planeando esto incluso desde antes que aprendieras a limpiar tu propio trasero. Había una reputación de niñita buena e inocente que mantener, necesitaba un perfil bajo para lograr lo que busco. Que nadie siquiera pudiese sospechar que yo pudiera hacer algo así, que todos me adoraran en la aldea y en esta estúpida comunidad. No necesitaba enorgullecer a mis padres con un título inútil de anbu como tú. De todas formas debería agradecerte. Gracias a ti sin dudas conseguí resaltar esa personalidad tierna que tan poco trabajo me costó construir para manipular a todas y cada una de las personas a mí alrededor.

Ella era tan brillante y a la vez tan escalofriante. Itachi no conseguía entender de dónde salía su maldad, por qué era así.

–¿Por qué quieres destruir el clan, por qué no lo haces sola si eres tan poderosa? ¿Qué ganas engañando a las autoridades, al clan?

–Eres tan inteligente, y a la vez tan estúpido. ¿No lo entiendes, cierto? Necesitaba una buena excusa para asesinar al clan sin que las autoridades me molestaran demasiado, necesitaba su apoyo para que no me buscaran como criminal cuando desertara. No necesito esas estúpidas moscas volándome cerca, molestándome mientras me perfecciono.

–¿Per… perfeccionarte? –preguntó, totalmente confundido.

–Quiero ser la única Uchiha, la única que camine sobre este planeta. Quiero que nunca nadie pueda hacerme frente.

–¿Por qué deseas eso, qué conseguirás probarte a ti misma?

–¡Nada! –exclamó ella levantando lo brazos, bufando animada– ¡No necesito probarme nada, no le busques tantas vueltas a todo! Simplemente quiero ser el único ser con estos ojos vagando por el planeta, quiero ser tan poderosa y letal que nadie se atreva a mirarme… ¡Quiero ser una leyenda como Madara Uchiha, quiero ser la Madara de la actualidad y hacer temblar al planeta sólo con respirar tal y como él lo hacía!

Itachi estaba perplejo, cada vez sentía que su locura era más grande que el segundo anterior. Estaba terriblemente mal de la cabeza.

La locura y el poder son dos cosas que nunca deben mezclarse.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, por qué no puedes detenerte en la locura que estás cometiendo? ¿Acaso te das cuenta de las cosas que dices, de la forma en que estás hablando? –Itachi sabía que por la fuerza no podría detenerla e intentaba convencerla con palabras de no hacer lo que planeaba. Ella lo escuchaba con los parpados caídos, aburrida– Estás a punto de asesinar a tu propia familia por… por una ambición cínica, que no tiene sentido alguno. Por beneficio personal, por un simple capricho tuyo…

–Hermano mío, no es un capricho. Simplemente es el camino para el cual estoy destinada. ¡Nací dotada de grandes habilidades por esta razón, para ser la más poderosa, la mejor en todo el mundo!

Ella estaba simplemente… loca. No había forma de pararla, tenía esa idea en la cabeza y era imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

–Siempre fuiste tan… cruel. Asesinabas sin razón alguna a esos animales, hacías todas esas maldades y me culpabas. Siempre fingiste con todos menos conmigo, me utilizaste para quedar como un ángel frente a todos y para que yo fuese el malo… toda mi vida se redujo a lidiar con ser la única persona que en verdad te conocía. Nunca entendí qué pasaba por tu cabeza, ni siquiera ahora puedo verlo –hizo una pausa, suspiró y luego siguió hablando–. Takako… tú misma lo dijiste una vez. Compartimos el mismo vientre nueve meses, y no puedo entender cómo puedes ser tan distinta a mí o a cualquiera aquí. Sólo quiero pedirte, por el vínculo que inevitablemente nos une… que te detengas. Detente, para con esto y no hagas sufrir innecesariamente a más gente. Todavía estás a tiempo de arreglar lo que provocaste. Por favor, Takako –le suplicaba de la manera más calmada que podía.

En verdad quería que se detuviera, que dijera la verdad o que al menos intentara arreglar lo que provocó con sus mentiras.

Al principio ella lo miró callada, sin expresión alguna. Pero luego, de la nada, comenzó a reír a escandalosas y sádicas carcajadas.

–¡Debes ir de broma! –decía, sin parar de carcajear.

–Takako, sólo escúchame por un segundo y deja de reír de cada cosa que digo.

Ella se detuvo al instante. Lo miró totalmente seria, desafiante.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Itachi? –le preguntó, acercándose lentamente a él– Buscas explicaciones a lo que hago, a mi forma de ser. No puede entrarte en la cabeza que no hay nada que entender. Soy lo que soy. Así es como nací. No busques más explicaciones lógicas, no trates de descifrar mis pensamientos. Simplemente me gustaba matar tus estúpidas mascotas. Me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, en especial a los que me rodean. No puedo esperar a ver desangrarse a mamá y papá frente a mis ojos, incluso a tu querida y tierna hermanita, Sakura –Itachi abrió sus ojos y su corazón palpitó a mil por hora al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, pero ella no se detuvo, seguía caminando hacia él con esa mirada asesina y torturándolo de la peor manera posible–. Me encanta ser mala, es lo que soy, no puedo cambiarlo, es como… una adicción a la sangre y al poder. Itachi, Itachi… –repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza– Crecí contigo, tuve tus mismos padres, y sin embargo… qué distintos somos. Yo lo tuve todo, yo fui realmente amada, querida, ellos me idolatraban y me daban todo lo que quería. Me dieron todo lo que cualquier niño normal podría desear. Tuve una infancia perfecta, llena de amor y de ternura. Me iba bien en todo lo que hacía… –ella dejó escapar unas suaves carcajadas, miró al suelo y luego volvió a serenarse– Pero tú sólo recibiste la dureza de un padre insatisfecho permanentemente, la incomprensión y antipatía de una madre que no te entendía… incluso los reproches de tu hermanita porque no estabas lo suficiente con ella jugando cuando yo sí lo hacía –ella comenzó a aplaudir sarcásticamente–. ¡Qué gran ironía! –acabó de llegar a él, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentirse la respiración encima– Tú resultaste ser absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que tendrías que ser en realidad. Tu alma es pura, buena… y eres tan patético. Hermano fracasado, ni siquiera pudiste hacer que te escucharan tus propios padres –lo finiquitó finalmente.

Sentía su pecho tensionado, cada palabra era como una espada clavándosele en el corazón.

No podía creer que no pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. Estaba desalentado, desorbitado. Su mente se obstruía al verle los ojos.

…Era imposible.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso, ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verlo o contrarrestarlo a tiempo.

–Comprenderás que no puedo dejarte vivir –le susurró al oído mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

Intentó levantarse, hacerle frente.

…Fui inútil.

Ella lo pateó, humillándolo aún más. Era la primera vez en su vida que un contrincante lo atacaba de esa manera, sin darle siquiera la posibilidad de prevenir sus movimientos. Ella estaba en un nivel tan superior al de él. Su velocidad no se asemejaba a la de él o la de nadie contra quien hubiese luchado. Era la primera vez en su vida que realmente sentía miedo.

–Oh por favor, muere con algo de dignidad al menos y suicídate.

Le tiró un kunai para incentivarlo a hacerlo por sí mismo, pero él ni siquiera lo miró.

–Vete al… demonio –tartamudeó con furia el Uchiha apretujando sus dedos contra la tierra.

Ella resopló.

–Oh bien, si no hay más opción…

Él cerró sus ojos. Ella se aproximó con otro kunai en la mano, sin temblar un poco siquiera. Iba a matarlo como si fuese un pedazo de basura, iba a cortarle el cuello.

Se arrodilló frente a él y aproximó el filo al cuello.

Él no pensaba en nada. Era su fin, no había podido detenerla.

…Pero luego vio la imagen de su hermanita Sakura pasar fugazmente por su mente, sonriéndole con aquella indescriptible ternura.

Ella… su tesoro más preciado.

–¿Alguna palabra final? –le preguntó ella, burlándose de él.

–Espera –le pidió Itachi antes de que deslizara el kunai por su piel.

Ella se detuvo, esperando curiosa a lo que quería decirle.

–Quiero… –comenzó, un poco dudoso, pero no le quedaba opción– hacerte una propuesta.

Ella lo miró con intriga.

Probablemente no aceptaría nada que él pudiera ofrecerle… pero quería escucharlo por simple diversión, así que se alejó de él y se sentó en frente suyo.

–Adelante, soy todo oídos –ofreció, mirándolo inquieta.

Él se levantó y sentó en el suelo, frente a ella.

–Deja vivir a Sakura… –comenzó, y luego se detuvo… pero decidió continuar– Y a cambio de ello tendrás mis ojos.


	43. La última sonrisa

**Jellou!**

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que genial. Que no estén sufriendo el calor como en Argentina jaja... En fin, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulin :3**

**Por cierto, creo que respondí todos los reviews. Disculpen si me faltó algún PM o algo, pero ando atareada con estudios y no me meto muy seguido a la pc últimamente. **

**Si no me ven dentro de poco es porque el 27 es mi cumpleaños xD **

**Otra cosa: Vieron el capítulo 616 del manga? Las manos de Naruto y Hinata estaban en otra posición mucho mejor, más tierna. Me gustó que Kishimoto no nos trolleara, pensé que podía salir con cualquier cosa como después de la confesión jajaja, donde Naruto parecía no dar pie con bola respecto a lo que Hinata hizo por él contra Pain.**

**Algo que no me gustó fue la imagen de Ino pensando en Sasuke, fue un lolazo xDD ¿Esta tía hasta cuándo pretende mantenerlo en sus pensamientos? La pobre se ve que no se da cuenta que no tiene ni chances contra Sakura, a estas alturas creo que Kishimoto debería dejar de ser tan inútil al momento de exteriorizar pensamientos de sus personajes. Ino había madurado bastante, mostrarla recordando a Sasuke es un retroceso bastante grande. Digo, no... En fin. Igual lo que sea que haya sentido Ino por Sasuke nunca va a ni compararse por la mitad en lo que hizo, sintió y dijo Sakura por él. **

**Otra cosa... nuevo momento NaruHina girls! En el 617 Hinata le acomoda el hombro a Naruto. Este Kishimoto es todo un pillin, nos la pone a la niña a su lado en todo momento.**

**Negativo de estos últimos capítulos: Sakura ni siquiera hace presencia física.**

**Positivo: Creo que Kishimoto le está preparando algo para el futuro y posible reencuentro con Naruto. ALGO minimamente trascendente hará, supongo yo. No sé, aunque sea para mover algo en Sasuke... algo al estilo la escena en el hospital, cuando corre tras ellos para que no se maten mutuamente y Kakashi la salva. Ahora, esta vez creo que no habrá un Kakashi para ayudar...**

**Bueno, en fin. Conjeturas mías que aprovechando este espacio que tengo, dejo salir de mi mente. **

**Disfruten el capi mis perfectas y hermosas lectoras (y lectores :D). Si quieren dejar reviews, bienvenid s sean :) **

**PD: Amé con todo mi ser la portada del 616 (cofcofsasukeysakurajuntoscof cof).**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 43: La última sonrisa.<strong>

Ella no podía parar de reír de manera exagerada ante lo que él le ofrecía.

–¿De qué pueden servirme tus ojos primitivos? ¡Por favor! –seguía riendo ella.

Él se mantenía serio.

–¿Acaso deseas quedarte ciega?

Ella calló al instante. Su expresión cambió por completo e Itachi no pudo evitar dibujar una comisura triunfante en sus labios.

–Veo que no estabas enterada de que al llevar al límite tus ojos, inevitablemente quedarás ciega algún día. Creí que querías ser poderosa. ¿Cómo planeas serlo cuando no puedas usar la única fuente de tu poder por estar ciega?

Ella lo pensó.

–¿Y de qué pueden servirme esos ojos tuyos, que son inferiores a los míos?

–Voy a llevarlos a tu nivel tan rápido que ni siquiera te darás cuenta. Cuando los necesites estarán listos para ser utilizados por ti, de forma permanente. No seré una amenaza, podrás matarme cuando lo desees… siempre y cuando ella no muera.

El silencio imperó en el bosque. Ninguno decía nada, pero Itachi sabía que lo estaba considerando.

–Tanto empeño por salvar a esa inútil… Bien, acepto. La verdad es que no sé qué ganas salvando la vida de la hija más débil de la familia. Ella ni siquiera te llegará a ti a los pies cuando crezca, pero si tú crees que su vida inservible vale tanto… que así sea.

Takako no tenía ninguna fe en Sakura. Para ella era una mascota más de la casa, una tonta que no tenía madera de Uchiha, que no podría hacerles frente a ninguno de sus hermanos jamás. Y la lógica le decía que sin entrenamiento de nadie del clan, nunca llegaría a superar más de tres fases… y claro, esto teniendo suerte.

Estaba cegada por su propio orgullo, por su propio poder. No le importó.

–Sin embargo… –recomenzó la muchacha, haciendo que el Uchiha la mirara extrañado. ¿Con qué juego saldría ahora? – si de verdad quieres que cumpla el trato deberás cumplir una última clausula.

–¿Cuál?

–Quiero que te hagas pasar por el único asesino de todos, y fingir estar de acuerdo conmigo ante las autoridades de Konoha.

Él tragó saliva. El pecho se le oprimía y le daban nauseas solo de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –le preguntó.

Ella sonrió maléficamente.

–Yo seré una víctima más para todo el mundo excepto para quienes saben la verdad.

Itachi se quedó en silencio. Finalmente se resignó, cerró sus ojos… y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

Ella se la tendió también, con aquella burlona sonrisa en el rostro y ambos estrecharon sus manos como símbolo de la promesa que iban a hacer.

La escena culminó con los dos mirándose directo a los ojos.

Otra apareció, y estaban los padres de Itachi en ella, arrodillados en medio de la oscuridad.

Itachi estaba detrás, apuntándoles con una katana a los dos para quitarles la vida.

Se lo veía temblar, vacilar… llorar.

–Hazlo… te amamos de todas formas –le dijo su madre, haciéndolo llorar incluso más.

–Sólo… procura asesinar a tus hermanas mientras estén inconscientes, no las hagas sufrir innecesariamente –pidió el padre.

Itachi sintió una bomba caer en su estómago cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras.

–Papá, mamá… yo… –titubeó Itachi mientras sus manos se sacudían solas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Todavía quedan estos dos? –preguntó Takako, viniendo de la oscuridad– ¿Es que no puedo encargarte nada?

Los dos padres abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella reconocible voz.

–¿Takako…? ¿No estabas entrenando…? –musitó la madre, petrificada.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Takako…? –preguntó absorto el hombre, mirándola sin comprender.

Ella dibujó una sonrisita en los labios, mofándose de la situación.

–Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo… de todas formas tenía muchas ganas de que llegara este momento… ¡lo mejor siempre queda para el final! –exclamó desquiciadamente, como si de un juego se tratara.

Desenvainó una katana y la apuntó a ellos, dispuesta y decidida a asesinarlos con sus propias manos.

–¿Qué es esto, cómo…? –preguntaba su padre, todavía paralizado por lo que veía.

Su madre viró la cabeza a Itachi, mirándolo a los ojos totalmente shockeada.

–Lo siento, lo siento tanto hijo –pidió al darse cuenta de todo, mientras él la seguía mirando con esas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

–Ya cállense –fulminó Takako, deslizando veloz y brutalmente la katana por sus cabezas.

Las dos cayeron rodando, dejando los cuerpos tirados como dos pedazos de carne inservible. Luego volvió a apuñalar sus cuerpos muertos de manera enfermiza, haciendo que la sangre le salpicara en el rostro. Parecía disfrutar hacer eso, y mientras tanto Itachi no podía parar de mirarla aterrorizado. Se le heló la sangre, abrigó tanta repugnancia que no pudo evitar sentir una presión terrible en el estómago… y vomitó bilis sin contenerse, derramando todo en el suelo.

Se sentía muy mal, descompuesto, enfermo… muerto en vida.

Ella revoleó los ojos, mirándolo hastiada.

–Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar a la mocosa, y preparar una gran actuación para que confirme mi muerte… el hokage se encargará de llenar mi tumba con ladrillos, de eso no hay por qué preocuparse –decía, sacudiendo las manos, limpiándoselas como si acabara de terminar un simple trabajo.

Él todavía temblaba, mirando las cabezas de sus padres tiradas en el suelo.

–Vamos, deja de lloriquear y prepárate. Limpia esa asquerosidad que vomitaste. Hay que hacer que luzca real, no soporto los errores. En cuanto entre hay que introducirla en un genjutsu para que me vea herida y a punto de morir.

Él se refregó los ojos e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por recomponerse.

–Lo sé –finalizó, poniéndose de pie.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse, y ahora era distinto.

Era la habitación de documentos confidenciales. Un hombre buscaba, en la oscuridad, algo entre los archivos secretos del hokage.

Era joven, de no más de treinta años. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Por sus ropas se notaba que era un anbu de alto rango.

La velocidad con la que revisaba los papeles era increíble. Lo hacía así porque podían descubrirlo en cualquier momento.

Era de noche, y había logrado burlar la guardia, pero nada era seguro.

Sasuke nunca lo había visto, pero se dio cuenta de quién era: Kitoshina Hannabi.

Uno de los anbus que sabía de la desaparición de Takako, el primero en intentar buscar respuestas.

De pronto sacó un sobre que no tenía nombre, solamente decía "Prohibido abrir", en letras rojas.

Lo abrió lentamente, sacando un papel doblado de adentro. Lo puso en el suelo y lo fue desplegando hasta que estuvo abierto por completo. Era grande.

Lo leyó, lo analizó… y se levantó sorprendido.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –se preguntó aterrorizado, alejándose de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

…Era el plano del golpe de Estado, firmado por Takako. Era el original, ella se lo había entregado al hokage antes de asesinar al clan, y él lo guardó como una prueba fehaciente de que decía la verdad.

Alguien apareció detrás suyo y le tocó el hombro.

–No me gustan los curiosos –le susurró al oído amenazadoramente.

Era la voz de Takako.

Él se corrió hacia atrás, era muy veloz.

La miró, estaba oscuro pero la luz de un farol encendido afuera entraba por la ventana y le daba justo a ella, dejándola contemplar.

Era Takako, un poco más alta que antes de la matanza. Tenía puesta una capa negra con nubes rojas, perteneciente a la agrupación akatsuki, y su sharingan estaba activado.

–Un golpe de Estado, y ahora estás viva… parece que descubrí muchas cosas esta noche –le decía él un poco asustado, mirándola de arriba abajo.

La vio meter la mano por debajo de la capa de manera amenazante y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que iba a buscar una katana para asesinarlo.

En menos de un segundo tomó el documento del piso y salió a la velocidad más alta que pudo por la ventana, saltando.

Se fue sin mirar atrás, entre los bosques. No veía a dónde iba, simplemente corría.

Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la residencia Uchiha.

Entró en la casa principal sin pensarlo para esconderse, que estaba vacía porque la pequeña Sakura estaba entrenando en algún lugar del bosque.

Llegó a la habitación de Itachi y la cerró. Miró por la ventana, a ver si había alguien. Estaba seguro de que la había perdido y que no iba a encontrarlo...

…pero estaba muy equivocado.

–Hola –lo saludó de nuevo esa voz.

–¡Mierda! –gritó, retrocediendo y dándose vuelta.

Ella estaba allí, ¿cómo lo había logrado?

–¿Sabes? Lo bueno de saber usar genjutsu es que puedes hacer que la gente vea lo que quieres que vean.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nunca había escapado de ella… iba a su lado, siguiéndolo y jugando al gato y al ratón por simple diversión.

–Maldita… ¿eras cómplice de Itachi?

Ella suspiró cansada.

–¿Qué te importa? Vas a morir de todos modos –le advirtió, desenvainando la espada.

Él ni siquiera hizo tiempo de moverse; ella fue tan veloz que lo decapitó en un segundo.

–No era necesario jugar así con él–murmuró alguien con la misma capa detrás de ella.

–Claro que lo era. Ahora por favor deshazte de él –ordenó ella, desapareciendo de la escena.

Itachi miró el cuerpo del muchacho, indignado. No le gustaba ver morir tanta gente inocente.

Lo estaba levantando, cuando vio el plano caer de su bolsillo. Lo observó unos minutos. Tenía que destruirlo.

Iba a incendiarlo, cuando oyó que alguien ingresaba a la casa.

Era Sakura, quien volvía de su entrenamiento.

Tuvo que actuar rápido. No podía arriesgarse a que ella sospechara que alguien había estado ahí, así que escondió el documento bajo una madera que él sabía que estaba floja desde siempre, en el suelo. Nadie lo encontraría, era imposible. Ella ni siquiera entraba a su cuarto jamás.

Tomó el cuerpo de Kitoshina junto con su cabeza antes de que ella sospechara de su presencia, y salió velozmente por la ventana. Lo tiró en un lago cercano a la residencia y desapareció por siempre.

Ese fue el fin de Kitoshina.

La imagen se esfumó, y otra muy similar apareció.

De nuevo había alguien en la habitación de los documentos, sólo que esta vez no era un hombre… era una mujer.

Era Akemi, la hermosa mujer del retrato en la casa de Kio.

Su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo que sus hombros. Era castaño claro y ondulado, y sus ojos rasgados eran celestes. Era alta, sus labios eran finos y su piel ligeramente morena era perfecta.

Sus preocupados ojos buscaban lo que fuera que Kitoshina había leído, pero no encontraba nada. Porque claro… la única prueba estaba escondida bajo el suelo de la habitación de Itachi.

Ella sacó varios papeles juntos, estaba nerviosa y apurada. En medio del aprieto, se le resbalaron de la mano todos juntos.

Se agachó para juntarlos inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo unos pies aparecieron frente a ella, y todos los papeles que estaban en el suelo fueron incendiados automáticamente por el dueño de esos pies. Lo había hecho para darle miedo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz masculina.

Ella levantó lentamente la mirada. Se puso un poco más nerviosa que antes.

Cuando lo vio a los ojos… esos rojos ojos. No podía creerlo, era el asesino de los Uchiha.

–Itachi… –susurró, poniéndose de pie.

–No vas a encontrar nada allí. Lo que pasó es que asesiné a mi familia porque los odiaba, y por nada más.

Ella frunció el ceño, no sabía qué decir. Se alejó un poco de él, pero incluso teniéndolo en frente no iba a doblegarse ante su eminente poder. Era una mujer con una determinación increíble, quería descuibrir la verdad por una mera cuestión moral personal. Si no lo hacía, no podría dormir en paz nunca más.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué asesinaste a Kitoshina?

–Sólo soy precavido. Me gusta mantener mis asuntos personales en privado. ¿Acaso pretendes meterte en la mente perversa de un asesino? No tienes ni idea de cómo pienso. Mantente alejada de mí, no me gustan los curiosos, no busques lógica a mis movimientos porque no vas a encontrarla. Simplemente soy así, soy lo que soy –él intentaba pensar y hablar de la misma forma que su hermana Takako.

La odiaba con todo su ser, pero para mantener el papel del masacrador Uchiha debía ponerse en la piel de un verdadero asesino y creérselo él mismo.

Akemi lo miraba confundida, procesaba sus palabras y no las entendía… pero como él decía, no tenía que hacerlo. Él simplemente estaba loco.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de dudar.

–Es que… simplemente no me entra en la cabeza cómo alguien tan inteligente, tan fuerte como tú pueda actuar sin seguir ningún plan, simplemente improvisando. No eres del tipo que actúa porque sí.

–No me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. No sabes las cosas que he hecho sin pensar.

Él sonaba tan seguro que casi se lo cree, pero su instinto decía que ocultaba mucho más que eso.

–Estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué hiciste con Takako? ¿Está viva? –preguntaba la mujer, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus palabras, permanecía en extremo estático.

–Está muerta al igual que los otros, y también tú lo estarás si no te detienes –Itachi realmente no quería matarla… odiaba matar a un inocente, y ella lo era.

Definitivamente su hermana ya la hubiese decapitado de estar ahí.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué me respondes estas preguntas en vez de terminar el problema? ¿Por qué Sakura sigue viva?

Itachi no le respondió.

–Dime qué ocultas –insistía la mujer.

Él cerró sus ojos… no tenía opción. Ella no iba a rendirse, era un problema que debía solucionar.

Se acercó lentamente a ella para clavarle una katana.

Ella intentó retroceder, pero él la paralizó con el sharingan. Cuando la alcanzó iba a hacerlo, iba a matarla… pero no pudo.

Se puso igual que con sus padres, se congeló. Simplemente no podía ni quería hacerlo. Los recuerdos de esa noche le vinieron a la mente como cuchillos clavándose en su corazón. Era insoportable.

En ese preciso instante, alguien atravesó a Akemi por detrás con otra katana, haciéndola escupir sangre. Viró como pudo su cabeza y vio a su asesina…

Era Takako, obviamente.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, no la esperaba ver allí. Creía que estaba durmiendo o algo por el estilo… pero ella nunca descansaba. Hacer algo a sus espaldas era casi imposible.

–¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo? –preguntó la chica, mirando con desaprobación a su hermano.

Él iba a responderle, pero ella desapareció de nuevo. Lo dejó para que limpiara el desastre.

Akemi cayó al suelo rendida, casi muerta.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, por la vida que injustamente acababa de perder.

Ella lo miraba en su agonía. Él se sentó a su lado, esperando a que muriera. Prefirió no mirarla a los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando sintió que lo tomaba de la mano.

–Ella… ella es… –balbuceaba la mujer.

No conseguía articular demasiado en su estado.

–No hables… sólo descansa –le sugirió con delicadeza Itachi, mirándola con sus ojos brillando a la luz de aquel farol fuera de la habitación.

Ella sonrió.

–Al menos… muestra… muéstramelo todo… I-Itachi… –le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella quería morir en paz, sabiendo toda la verdad… y él le concedió su último deseo.

La miró directo a los ojos con el sharingan activado: Iba a mostrarle sus recuerdos.

Ella se congeló a medida que veía todo ello, y cuando finalizó quedó absorta por todo.

–Me alegra… que hayas sido… tan bueno… –musitó como últimas palabras, cerrando sus ojos– Te amo, Kio…– finalizó, y calló por siempre.

Él soltó su mano y se fue, dándole el último adiós con la mirada.

La escena fue disipándose de a poco, hasta que se oscureció por completo.

Este recuerdo era muy reciente… estaba Sasuke, en el cuerpo del Haruno, siendo acorralado en el suelo por Itachi.

Se veía en tercera persona, estaba a punto de matarlo. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y no veía que Itachi miraba por la ventana, hacia atrás.

Lo apuntaba con el kunai, pero alguien lo estaba mirando desde afuera. Era ella, lo estaba vigilando para que lo matara… Él no quería hacerlo, dudaba.

–No hay opción, nos está mirando –le dijo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en ese instante, e Itachi lo penetró directamente con su sharingan. Lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta.

Quizás para calmar un poco su ansiedad por descubrir la verdad, o para confundirlo, pero le había mostrado aquellos recuerdos de la plaza.

Mientras él estaba inconsciente, Itachi se ponía de pie y Takako apareció de repente frente a él.

Era como una maldita bruja, apareciendo en los momentos más inesperados.

Los dos continuaban con sus capas con nubes rojas. El rostro de ella estaba cubierto por una capucha. Estaba callada, se abría paso lentamente desde las sombras.

Cuando llegó a pocos centímetros de Itachi, se detuvo y deslizó la capucha hacia abajo con suavidad.

Dejó descubrir su rostro… estaba distinta. Había crecido. Era bellísima, perfecta.

Increíblemente parecida a Sakura Haruno, pero con ojos negros brillando como dos esferas de diamante.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando su larga y sedosa cabellera fuera de la capa, dejándola respirar. Era rosada, y tenía su antiguo protector frontal adornándole la cabeza como una bincha. El logo de la Hoja estaba tachado.

Su cuerpo no podía apreciarse por la gran capa que la cubría, pero podía notarse que tenía puestas unas botas y que era tan alta como Sakura Haruno.

Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y él esperaba atento que le dijera algo.

–Todavía respira –afirmó ella, mirando el cuerpo del Haruno.

Itachi no le respondió nada, pero no se apartaba del lado de él.

–¿Qué planeas hacer con él? Es la segunda vez que se mete donde no debe –le preguntó la mujer, mirándolo fijo y amenazante.

–Él no puede morir. Es compañero de Sakura. Tú sabes que eso complicaría las cosas.

Ella suspiró.

–Excusas, siempre con excusas. Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres mantenerlo vivo porque simplemente no tienes las agallas para ver muerto a un niño inocente, hazlo. Me da igual… –ella se acercó a él más de la cuenta, sin apartar la mirada– Pero no intentes jugar conmigo. No finjas ni pretendas engañarme… porque no vas a poder hacerlo, y sólo conseguirás que mi confianza y paciencia contigo se acaben –lo amenazó con un resplandor asesino en los ojos.

Él no le respondió nada.

La imagen terminó con Takako alejándose plácidamente de la casa, dejando a Itachi pensando y mirando al Haruno.

Ahora estaba en una casa… la casa de Kio.

Era de noche, estaba iluminada sólo por una lámpara a querosén. Él era rustico y sencillo.

Kio e Itachi estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en el mismo lugar donde había estado Sasuke sentado una vez. La memoria de Sasuke fue desbloqueándose de a poco a medida que aquella mujer le iba mostrando todo lo que sucedía.

Podía recordar todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba en el interior de esa casa, todo lo que Kio le había dicho.

Ellos dos estaban calmados, Itachi no parecía amenazante. Tomaban té como dos viejos amigos, serenos.

–Takako está entrenando sus ojos. Pude irme sin que me viera –le decía Itachi.

Kio sonrió levemente y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Cuando tú das un paso, esa perra ya va cinco adelantados… No la subestimes tanto, Itachi.

–No lo hago –respondió instantáneamente.

El silencio fue el protagonista por un rato.

–Nunca antes me habías visitado. Sé por qué viniste –rompió Kio finalmente.

Itachi respiró por la nariz, cerró sus ojos y luego asintió.

–Nunca habías interferido a pesar de saberlo todo… hasta ahora. Te alejaste y pensé que no sería necesario vigilarte. Pero cuando vi que ese niño te encontró en el cementerio, supe que no ibas a callarte de nuevo.

–No me importa lo que me pase. Si tienes que matarme, hazlo. Si no lo haces tú probablemente lo haga ella. Los dos lo sabemos.

Itachi se puso de pie.

–No quiero hacerlo.

–Yo sí –lo interrumpió el hombre, sorprendiéndolo–. Hace muchos años que esperaba una oportunidad para que la muerte de mi esposa no fuese en vano. Le borraste la memoria a ese niño, pero valió la pena… Y ahora creo que es hora de reencontrarme con Akemi. Quiero verla, estoy cansado de vivir así, sin sentido, sin un rumbo fijo… sólo respirando. Mátame por favor.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y desenvainó su katana.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó por última vez.

Kio no respondió nada, sólo lo miró… y sus ojos le dijeron todo.

Itachi no lo pensó más. Se acercó a él y puso la espada en la posición adecuada, tras su nuca.

En un segundo la deslizó, asesinándolo con honor.

Kio cerró sus ojos plácidamente, ni siquiera gritó del dolor. Al fin había conseguido la calma… la expresión en su cara era única. Incluso podía apreciarse una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente era feliz.

La imagen se evaporó por última vez, escuchando en medio de la oscuridad, con la voz de la Madre del Destino, las siguientes palabras:

"_Usa la cinta roja. Sólo te advertiré una cosa… las posibilidades de que regreses son bajas. Esta vez si vas no será con un cuerpo ajeno… será con el tuyo. Provocarás desequilibrios en el Universo que no deben nunca realizarse. Hay altas posibilidades de que quedes atrapado en el otro mundo una vez viajes a él… y si quedas atrapado, no habrá mucho que nosotras podamos hacer". _


	44. Juntos por el mismo camino

**Hola!  
><strong>

**Bueno, antes que nada, perdonen si me ausento pero ando estudiando y esas cosas.  
><strong>

**Lo otro es que quisiera hacer una mención especial a Noir (una de las lectoras) porque, sin que yo se lo pidiera, me hizo una mención en su perfil por este fic. Realmente gracias. Es un honor y me halaga enormemente que me mencionen, que den reseñas del fic cuando todos sabemos que hay muchos mejores. Yo no soy una gran escritora ni nada por el estilo. Soy una fan más, como todos ustedes, que intenta aportarle algo distinto a este fandoom para enriquecerlo de la mejor manera posible...  
><strong>

**Todos saben que estoy para lo que necesiten. Si quieren un consejo, una ayuda, lo que sea, estoy a un pm de distancia. De verdad gente. Si nadie nos paga por hacer esto, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarnos entre nosotros para ser un fandoom colaborativo, altruista... compañero. Quien me haya pedido ayuda sabe que se la di sin ningún drama. Para mí ayudar es un placer.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me brindan con sus palabras.  
><strong>

**Acá está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 44: Juntos por el mismo camino.<strong>

–¡Sasuke, Sasuke! –gritaba alguien, moviéndolo con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos. Podía recordar todo lo que había visto como si lo hubiese vivido él mismo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta que estaba de nuevo en su habitación acostado.

Se puso de pie enseguida. Sakura lo miraba confundida, tapada con una sábana en la cama.

–¿Qué te pasaba? Estabas moviéndote demasiado, sudabas y susurrabas algo así como "Takako". ¿No era esa la hermana de Itachi del otro mundo?

Él la miraba, todavía estaba un poco helado por todo lo que había visto.

–Sakura, ella me lo mostró todo –le dijo, mirándola sin moverse.

Sakura se puso de pie, estaba desnuda pero obviamente no le importaba.

Le acarició el rostro, intentando calmarlo.

–¿Quién? ¿Qué viste?

Él tomó su mano.

–Takako es la culpable de todo. Le gustaba jugar aquel juego perverso donde culpaba a su hermano de todas sus maldades enfermizas. No estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Finalmente comprendo todo. Ahora todo tiene sentido… las palabras que Itachi había proliferado en contra de Takako aquella tarde, en la plaza. Ella realmente era perversa y mucho más poderosa que Itachi, y además una excelente actriz. Ni tienes ni idea de las cosas que hizo…

Sakura lo miraba perturbada y a la vez sorprendida.

–De alguna forma me lo venía venir… La Sakura de ese mundo cree todo al revés, va a irse con Orochimaru para asesinar a su hermano inocente, de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste. Incluso si lo hace, es probable que la misma Takako la asesine luego… tenemos que hacer algo –respondió Sakura, mirándolo preocupada.

–Itachi debe planear exactamente lo mismo que mi hermano en este mundo… su asesinato a manos de su hermanita. ¿Pero qué pasará con Takako? Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo.

–¿Pero qué? –preguntó ella, mirándolo totalmente desorientada a los ojos.

Él pensó, y a su mente vinieron las palabras que oyó antes de que la última visión terminara.

–La cinta roja… ¿dónde la pusiste? –le preguntó.

Ella miró el bolsillo de su vestido, tirado en el suelo. Se acercó y la sacó, mostrándosela.

–Me dijo que use esto –comunicó a Sakura, tocando ese largo lazo rojo.

–Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntaba ella a medida que se vestía.

El sol comenzaba a salir y el tiempo corría. Tenía que correr a por Sakura, contarle todo y buscar la manera de detener a la frívola y asesina Takako.

Sasuke analizaba la cinta. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

La dejó sobre la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse para ahorrar tiempo. Sólo se dio vuelta un instante, y en ese instante Sakura le gritó.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Mira esto!

Él se dio vuelta inmediatamente. La cinta estaba emitiendo una luz extraña, pero no pasaba nada.

Sakura se acercó a ella y extendió la mano para tocarla.

–Espera –pidió Sasuke, deteniéndola precavido–. No sabemos qué puede pasar.

Sakura lo miró indecisa. Él no decía nada, sólo miraba la luz extraña saliendo de la tela.

–Al demonio –dijo Sakura, agarrándola con sus propias manos.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Sasuke ni siquiera pudo verla. Sakura gritó por alguna razón, la soltó y cayó al suelo, muy cerca de la pared.

Cuando tocó el suelo la luz se extendió a la pared, tomando la forma de una gran abertura –una puerta– que resplandecía. Del otro lado no podía verse nada, sólo salía luz blanca.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó luego de observar la puerta, corriendo a ella que había caído al suelo.

Sakura se estaba tomando la mano con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

–Me quemó –le dijo, poniendo sus manos en posición para curarse.

No tenía nada, Sasuke le tocó la piel y estaba fría, normal.

Ella paró la técnica de curación, mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

–No funciona, no tengo nada… la sensación sigue, pero ya se me calmó. No sé qué era, pero no importa –le dijo, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la abertura. Se puso de pie, acercándose a ella–. Deberíamos cruzarla –sugirió, sin parar de mirarla.

Sasuke se puso a su lado.

–Me dijo que quizás no vuelva, algo del equilibrio –la miró sin parpadear, serio–. No creo que deberías venir conmigo.

Ella se mostró claramente furiosa por su comentario.

–Quiero ir igual, quiero ayudarte.

Ella estaba determinada a seguirlo.

–No puedo arrastrarte a esto, no lo mereces. Aquí está tu vida, tu familia, tus amigos. ¿Vas a arriesgarte a dejarlo todo por un capricho?

–No es un capricho –le respondió totalmente seria–. Todas esas cosas no valen nada para mí si no estás conmigo. La sola idea de pensar que quizás no vuelva a verte me enferma… ya estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, siguiendo nuestros propios caminos –ella le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él–. Es hora de forjar uno en el que estemos los dos.

Él simplemente la miraba… admiraba su templanza, su soltura y libertad para cometer locuras por amor.

No dijeron más palabras… ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta, viajando al otro mundo.

Todo se les iluminó, parecían flotar en algún lado. No podían ver nada, pero sus manos entrelazadas nunca se soltaron.

Finalmente sintieron césped tocar sus rostros y el olor a tierra introducirse en sus narices.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encontraron a sí mismos en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha. Era de día, probablemente las cuatro de la tarde.

El tiempo no era igual en los dos mundos.

–Esto es idéntico a nuestro mundo –susurraba asombrada Sakura, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Sí… algunas cosas son idénticas –respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie–. Ven, vamos a buscar a Naruto y al Sasuke de este lugar.

Ambos se introdujeron en las calles de Konoha. Estaba muy transitada, todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos a pesar de que se encontraban arreglando casas y lidiando con las consecuencias de la anterior invasión.

Algunos ancianos susurraban el parecido entre ella y Sakura, otros también mencionaban a la dulce Takako.

Ella no podía evitar mirarlos a todos sorprendida. Encontraba muchos rostros conocidos, y a otros no los había visto nunca.

Sasuke ignoraba a todo el mundo y seguía caminando. Sakura simplemente lo seguía de la mano.

–¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó, confundida.

–Vamos a mi… tu casa –se corrigió.

Llegaron finalmente, e ingresaron por el sendero.

Sasuke abrió la puerta sin tocar, estaba apurado. Buscaba a Sasuke Haruno con la mirada, apresuradamente.

Sakura fue a la cocina, no halló a nadie. Sasuke subió y bajó las escaleras en un santiamén sin muchos resultados.

–Parece que no hay nadie –observó Sakura, mirando alrededor de la sala.

Sasuke siguió buscando en otros lugares de la casa, y ella se quedó allí esperándolo. Luego se percató de los cuadros. Donde en su mundo estaban las fotografías de ella con su familia, allí estaban las fotos de su padre, Mikoto y el pequeño Haruno. Era muy extraño ver eso.

Estaba tan concentrada en uno de los retratos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien le puso una navaja en el cuello.

–¿Quién eres…? –le preguntó alguien al oído. Ella no reconoció su voz.

–Mamá… baja el cuchillo –oyó la mujer decir a sus espaldas.

La voz era parecida a la de su hijo, pero mucho más adulta.

Ella se dio vuelta con Sakura al instante.

–¿"Mamá…"? –le preguntó, confundida.

–Bajalo –le volvió a pedir.

Ella lo miraba cuidadosamente… había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, que la hacía sentir extraña… como si lo conociera de algún lado.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó, un poco asustada.

Él quiso acercarse, pero ella acercó la navaja aún más al cuello de la pelirrosa.

–No te acerques –lo obligó a retroceder.

–Escúchame… cálmate y mírame a los ojos –le pidió él con tranquilidad. No quería hacerle daño a su propia madre, ni tampoco Sakura.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Lo miraba con atención a esos oscuros ojos. A su piel, la forma de su cabello… sus labios, su voz… sus orejas.

Soltó el cuchillo, estaba petrificada. Lo miraba temblando.

Sakura se movió de su lado inmediatamente, y fue con Sasuke. La miraba directo a los ojos.

Cuando la mujer la miró se asustó más que antes.

–¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó, shockeada– ¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes dos!?

–No hay tiempo para esto. Dime, ¿dónde está tu hijo?

La mujer no respondía, estaba muy confundida por lo que sus ojo veían,. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

–¿De dónde salieron, cómo es posible que sean tan parecidos a ellos…? –preguntaba, totalmente turbada.

Sasuke tuvo que acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros.

–Responde mamá, no hay tiempo –le pidió desesperado.

Ella reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? ¿Qué quieres hacerle a mi hijo?

–¡Mamá sólo dímelo, no hay tiempo que perder, las vidas de él y otros pueden peligrar!

–No hay ninjas en la aldea, Naruto, Sasuke y otros más tuvieron que ir a por esa niña Uchiha, al norte de Konoha –respondió nerviosa su madre.

–Vamos Sasuke –dijo Sakura, caminando a la salida.

–¿"Sasuke"? –ella todavía estaba totalmente desorbitada. No entendía nada.

Sasuke aproximó sus labios a su frente, se inclinó para alcanzarla y la besó dulcemente.

–Gracias, te amo –le susurró, dándose vuelta y yendo con Sakura.

Ella quedó allí, sólo mirándolos irse de la mano corriendo.

Iban al norte, donde quedaba el Valle del Fin. La historia se repetía… La única pregunta era contra quién estaría luchando Sakura para irse. ¿Sasuke o Naruto… o ambos?

Iban tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaban cerca.

–Sasuke… mira eso –señaló Sakura.

Ya podían verse a lo lejos las figuras de tres personas luchando entre sí.

Sakura se veía descontrolada, furiosa… dispuesta a todo. Emanaba ese chakra oscuro, Naruto y Sasuke se veían cansados y deteriorados. Querían detenerla, pero no herirla… y eso los estaba obstaculizando en su objetivo.

Sasuke agradeció que Naruto no hubiera expulsado chakra del zorro todavía. Las cosas podían complicarse si tanto él como Sakura luchaban fuera de control, por eso debía apurarse.

Activó su sharingan y dejó atrás a Sakura, corriendo mucho más veloz que antes.

Antes de que le arrojara un kunai al Haruno mientras estaba levantándose de una patada, él la detuvo por detrás, sosteniéndole los brazos con fuerza. El Haruno y Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos, poniéndose de pie. Sasuke Haruno lo reconoció de la vez que se vieron antes de regresar a sus mundos, y Naruto simplemente lo dedujo.

–¿¡Qué es esto!? –vociferó la pelirrosa Uchiha, intentando liberarse.

–¡Detente ya mismo! –le ordenó Sasuke con ira.

Ella intentó voltear la cabeza y pudo verle los ojos teñidos de aquel particular color rojo.

–¿Qué…? –musitó aturdida– ¿Hermano…?

–No… no soy él.

Aquella voz… ella lo reconoció enseguida.

–Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha –afirmó.

Él la soltó.

Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró sorprendida al principio por su físico, pero luego su mirada expresó claro enojo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste? Te dije quería irme. No me importa lo que quieras decirme.

–Vine porque tengo algo que quiero mostrarte… es muy importante y cambiará todo lo que crees… incluso tus deseos de irte de Konoha.

Ella lo pensó primero, pero luego carcajeó burlonamente.

–No vengas con tus mentiras. Ya me dijiste que no habías averiguado nada, así que vete al demonio –ella lo ignoró y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

Él la alcanzó en menos de un segundo y la detuvo de nuevo.

–¿Con quién crees que estas tratando ahora? ¿Tienes idea del poder mucho mayor al tuyo que poseo con este cuerpo? Ya no soy Sasuke Haruno… así que escúchame por las buenas o tendré que someterte al sharingan por la fuerza. Ya me cansé de tenerte paciencia, niñita egoísta y egocéntrica –le dijo en un tono mordaz.

La sorprendió y a la vez la hizo enojarse más.

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a la escena, mirando a Sasuke con asombro.

–¿Ya lo sabías? –preguntó Naruto a la pelirrosa, confundido por la forma en que Sakura le hablaba al Uchiha.

El portador del sharingan lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró al otro Sasuke.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

El Haruno lo miró sorprendido. No creía que se volverían a ver.

–Sí… en cuanto llegué Naruto me informó que Sakura había desaparecido… al principio él pensó que tú seguías con mi cuerpo, pero luego se lo expliqué y no hubo tiempo de más nada… tuvimos que salir corriendo a buscarla junto con los otros gennin.

–¿Dónde están ellos?

–Quedaron atrás, luchando contra los enemigos que Orochimaru dejó para retrasarnos todo lo posible.

Sasuke asintió. Ello se parecía a lo que pasó en su mundo.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, que estaba totalmente muda.

–¿Ves lo que provocaste? –le preguntó con reproche el Uchiha– Por tu culpa todo el mundo está en peligro innecesariamente.

–Tú hiciste lo mismo –lo sentenció la niña.

–Sí, y cometí un grave error por no escuchar a nadie. Felicidades, hiciste lo mismo que hice yo. ¿Ahora sí vas a calmarte y dejar que te lo muestre todo? Usaré el sharingan y finalmente conocerás la verdad.

Ella seguía callada. Era terca, se rehusaba a admitir que podría estar cometiendo un error.

–Sakura… sólo hazlo… no pierdes nada –le pidió el Haruno con amabilidad.

Ella lo miró fulminante.

–¿Qué pasa si vas a introducirme en un genjutsu para engañarme, si sólo volviste para eso?

–¿Te parece que si realmente quisiera hacer algo como eso no lo hubiese hecho ya? Ni siquiera te estaría preguntando –respondió el Uchiha.

Era sincero, sus ojos se lo decían. Sólo que ella era demasiado orgullosa.

Lo pensó un segundo… y después suspiró, preparada para hablar.

–Bien –le dijo.

Sasuke estaba acercándose lentamente a ella, quien lo esperaba sin moverse, sin el sharingan activado.

Finalmente la alcanzó… y se arrodilló en frente suyo para tenerla igualada en distancia, y poder penetrar en sus ojos cómodamente.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de mostrarle todo. Los dos se miraban, ninguno parpadeaba… pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado por enésima vez.

Un kunai increíblemente veloz iba directo a ellos y lo obligó a separarse de ella por un simple reflejo.

Alguien había intentado separarlos antes de que pudiera mostrarle todo… ¿pero quién?

¿Un enviado de Orochimaru, o acaso el mismo Orochimaru en persona? ¿O alguien más?

Sea quien fuere estaba escondido en algún lugar y no se dejaba mostrar… y lo hacía muy bien, no era cualquier ninja.

¿Pero quién era…?


	45. Corazón galopante

**Si gente, ya sé que me atrasé y pido disculpas. Estuve estudiando para dos exámenes bien jodidos y lo peor es que en uno de ellos no me fue precisamente bien. Pero acá estoy, con otro capítulo para ustedes. **

**Ya estamos en el tramo final. Todavía no escribí el último capítulo, pero no me falta mucho para llegar. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, y que también estén leyendo el manga porque la explicación del rollo del amor y el odio de los Uchiha fue bastante revelador, al menos para mí en cuanto a algunas escenas sasusaku de la primer temporada.**

**Nos vemos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y Dios los bendiga.**

**PD: Disculpen si el capítulo llega a aparecer en negrita, no sé qué pasa que lo subo y me cambia el formato solo. Lo guardo normal y cuando lo termino de subir, veo que está así. A lo mejor es algo de mi pc, no sé. Si ustedes tuvieron que leer el capi en negrita les pido disculpas, es horrible. Pero ya eliminé y subí como tres veces, me cansé xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 45: Corazón galopante.<strong>

–Interesante… –susurraba con su asquerosa voz.

–Orochimaru… –gruñó Sasuke enfurecido sólo viéndolo a la cara después de tantos años.

Pensar que alguna vez había sido su aliado le daba asco.

El hombre se acercaba a pasos perezosos pero seguros a los cuatro, que lo miraban en silencio. Naruto sentía que la sangre le hervía, y Sasuke Uchiha retrocedió a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de Orochimaru, sólo para poner una mano en su hombro y calmarlo. Naruto lo miró y suspiró.

No podía salirse de control. No era un oponente para él todavía, y Sasuke no podía estar seguro de que era un Orochimaru con técnicas iguales a las de su mundo… pese a que ya había visto algo de él en el bosque cuando mordió a Sakura, no podía arriesgarse a que les hicieran daño a los niños con alguna técnica desconocida.

Decidió esperarlo a que se acercara lo suficiente, sin titubear ni por un segundo. Él no le tenía miedo… sólo temía por los otros tres, que no estaban en condiciones de hacerle frente.

Sasuke pensaba que probablemente a Sakura no querría hacerle daño… pero Naruto y Sasuke Haruno estaban en grave peligro.

–¿De dónde sacaste ese magnífico sharingan? –le preguntó con su perturbadora voz.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

–¿De dónde lo saqué? –le preguntó, sin quitar su sonrisa– Nací con él.

Orochimaru se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a aplaudir ante lo que veía.

–Magnifico… Un Uchiha más que vive… Y además es el Mangekyou eterno…

Orochimaru comenzó a moverse hacia él de nuevo. Esta vez Sasuke no quiso esperarlo y liberó el Susanoo.

Orochimaru se detuvo.

–Ni siquiera te atrevas a mover un pie más –lo amenazó el pelinegro.

Al principio Orochimaru hizo una expresión seria, pero luego la tornó pensante. Arrugó el entrecejo y movió su cabeza un poco, desviando sus ojos del Uchiha para dirigirlos a la pequeña niña que estaba tras él, mirando con asombro el poder de Sasuke.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que eso podía hacerse con el sharingan.

–También tú puedes hacerlo… –le comunicó el enemigo, ansiando que ella le prestara atención.

La Uchiha lo miró sorprendida.

–Si vienes conmigo… puedo enseñarte eso y mucho más –la sedujo, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella vaciló. Miró al Uchiha, indecisa. Ahora ya no estaba segura de nada.

–No le mientas –interrumpió el pelinegro adulto, observando con furia los ojos de aquel desagradable ser–. Estas técnicas están fuera de tu poder. Adquirirlas no es algo que le puedas enseñar, tú solamente quieres su cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Orochimaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

–¿Crees que esos ojos tuyos sólo se consiguen por implante o por asesinar a tu mejor amigo? –le preguntó, confundiéndolo–. Hay muchos pergaminos secretos que nadie conoce, que nadie nunca ha leído… Uchiha.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Podía tratarse de un juego sucio… pero en ese mundo había muchas cosas de las que él no estaba enterado, y Orochimaru podía haber investigado.

Eso explicaba lo que Takako había dicho acerca de entrenar en secreto con los pergaminos recónditos, para obtener ojos avanzados…

Pero… ¿cómo podía un no Uchiha saber tanto de su clan, cómo había conseguido hallar esos documentos?

Estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando la pelirrosa de ojos oscuros pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo… dirigiéndose a él.

–Ven a mí, niña… –susurraba con su repulsiva tonalidad y una morbosa sonrisa Orochimaru.

–¡Sakura, detente! ¡Ir con él no es la respuesta! –pidió Sasuke Haruno.

–¡Vuelve con nosotros! –repitió Naruto.

Ella se dio vuelta, mirando a ambos con desprecio.

–No me molesten más –les pidió, y luego miró a Sasuke Uchiha con una seriedad inexplicable–. Gracias por mostrarme lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer con estos ojos. Ahora entiendo por qué querías que te viera a los ojos… querías introducirme en un genjutsu avanzado sin que me diera cuenta.

El Uchiha simplemente no lo entendía. Todo le estaba saliendo exactamente al revés.

…Ella era tan manipulable.

–Te estás dejando usar de la forma más estúpida posible –declaró, mirándola.

Ella lo ignoró. Sólo quería poder, y Orochimaru podía dárselo.

Se acercó a él, y cuando lo alcanzó le tendió la mano.

–¡Debes estar bromeando! –gritó enfurecido Naruto, corriendo hacia Orochimaru con el claro objetivo de detenerlo. Realizó la técnica de los clones de sombra, corriendo al menos unos cien a su alrededor.

El Haruno lo siguió con un kunai en la mano.

–¡Deténganse! –intentó pararlos Sasuke, sabiendo que sería inútil.

Ellos no hicieron caso, y el Uchiha no tuvo más opción que intentar protegerlos antes de que Orochimaru les lanzara víboras asesinas.

Corrió con el Susanoo lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a Naruto antes de que Orochimaru lo asesinara. Lo sostuvo con una mano y lo tiró lejos de la zona de peligro.

Pero cuando quiso proteger al Haruno… algo extraño sucedió.

El Susanoo simplemente desapareció, inutilizándolo. Su sharingan seguía activado, pero el Susanoo había desaparecido extrañamente.

Era como si… lo hubiesen bloqueado.

La víbora de Orochimaru alcanzó al Sasuke de ojos verdes y se enroló en su cuello, paralizándolo. Lo hizo caer al suelo, apretujando su cuerpo contra el pescuezo fuertemente, para asfixiarlo.

La pequeña Uchiha observaba un poco shockeada la situación… pero no hacía nada al respecto. Parecía estar de acuerdo con que hirieran a sus amigos de esa manera.

El Uchiha arremetió velozmente contra la serpiente, intentando asesinarla. Pero no era un animal cualquiera o una invocación común.

Era increíblemente poderosa, destruirla era imposible.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Las cosas se le estaban poniendo más difíciles de lo que él esperaba. Ni siquiera podía usar el sharingan a pesar de tenerlo activado.

La serpiente estaba por asesinar al Haruno, quien luchaba inútil y desesperadamente por sacársela de encima. Otra se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás del Uchiha, para asesinarlo también. Él estaba tan desesperado por salvar al Haruno que no se dio cuenta de ello.

Estaba por alcanzarlo y saltar también a su cuello… cuando un fuerte golpe destruyó por completo el suelo.

La tierra sobre la que se encontraban se partió en miles de pedazos. Las estatuas del Valle del Fin cayeron a trechos por el impacto.

El suelo movió los cuerpos de todos de manera involuntaria. La serpiente que iba a atacarlo saltó lejos de él. La que sostenía al Haruno se deslizó por el suelo, yéndose también.

Sasuke Uchiha miró a todos lados, buscando la fuente del impacto, pero no la encontraba. Luego el suelo volvió a destrozarse, haciéndolos saltar a todos. Orochimaru se mostraba claramente sorprendido y enfurecido por lo que sucedía.

–¡Despierta! –se escuchaba, como un eco a lo lejos.

Todos miraron al cielo, sin entender de dónde salía dicha voz. Sakura Uchiha no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

–¡Estás bajo un genjutsu, despierta! –gritó de nuevo.

Sasuke reconoció enseguida su voz… era Sakura Haruno.

Miró a todos lados, y el paisaje comenzó a desintegrarse. Todo se derretía, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad le cubrió los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, estaba frente a Orochimaru de nuevo. Las estatuas estaban rotas, y también el suelo estaba totalmente removido.

Sasuke Haruno se levantaba del suelo, tocándose el cuello y dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna herida allí, nada.

La Haruno estaba a su lado, mirándolo preocupada con el ceño fruncido.

A lo lejos venía corriendo Naruto, quien había salido involuntariamente del genjutsu al ser arrojado lejos por el Susanoo y golpearse contra el suelo.

Ellos simplemente necesitaban que alguien los despertara bruscamente, y Sakura lo había logrado gracias a que Sasuke pudo escucharla dentro del genjutsu y reaccionar.

Sólo un Uchiha como él hubiera podido hacerlo… de otra manera sería imposible.

–¿Cómo… cómo puede ser? Ni siquiera me di cuenta, no sé ni en qué momento sucedió… Orochimaru no podía hacer técnicas propias de los Uchiha… su genjutsu ni siquiera se comparaba a esto que nos hizo –mascullaba el Uchiha, mirando petrificado a Sakura.

Sakura corrió la mirada y la fijó en la de Orochimaru con ira.

–Eso es porque él no es Orochimaru, Sasuke. Orochimaru está muerto… lo vi ser asesinado por un extraño cuando tú te apresuraste a correr por esta Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto –le informó.

Orochimaru dibujó una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

–Esa persona no se dio cuenta de que yo lo vi… y decidí seguir corriendo a donde estabas tú, pero mientras me acercaba podía ver cada vez más claramente que una mujer estaba aquí hablando con ustedes… y que tú la llamabas "Orochimaru" –continuó la Haruno, dejando atonito al Uchiha.

–Takako nos introdujo en esta ilusión desde el principio –comprendió finalmente el pelinegro.

La Haruno asintió. Sakura Uchiha abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

–Luego todos cayeron al suelo desmayados, y ella simplemente los miraba sufrir dentro de algo irreal. Ustedes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta… ni siquiera alguien con tu poder, Sasuke –finalizó, sin parar de mirar a los ojos de quien se disfrazaba de Orochimaru.

Su rostro varonil se desintegró, dejando ver a aquella mujer en su verdadera apariencia. Era tan parecida a ambas Sakuras, y a la vez tan distinta.

Tenía puesta la capa akatsuki, y bajo ella una calza negra, una pollera verde y una blusa gris común y de combate, con el logo Uchiha en su espalda.

La pequeña Uchiha se dio vuelta a verle la cara, y al hacerlo sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se inmovilizaron. Estaba totalmente shockeada.

No podía creer lo que veía. Mil cosas y a la vez nada pasaba por su cabeza.

–¿Her… hermana…? –titubeó apenas, dejando caer de su rostro lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

Takako la miró con una sonrisa y desactivó el sharingan. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraban a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

Naruto y Sasuke Haruno –quien ya había recuperado la compostura después del genjutsu– miraban totalmente asombrados la situación. No podían creerlo, era Takako y la reconocieron enseguida.

Sorpresivamente, la mujer se arrodilló frente a Sakura Uchiha y la abrazó mientras ésta todavía intentaba entender y procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Apretujó fuertemente sus brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho… como si todos estos años la hubiese extrañado sincera y honestamente, como si la amara.

–Estuve escondiéndome todo este tiempo –le susurró al oído.

–No puede ser… te vi morir –respondió en apenas un hilo de voz Sakura, todavía inmóvil y petrificada.

Takako la miró a los ojos y acarició su cabeza.

–Era todo mentira, lo hice para protegerte desde las sombras, para evitar que Itachi te hiciera daño. Me escondí en esta organización llamada akatsuki sólo para eso –le decía, con sinceridad en los ojos.

Sakura estaba atontada, no podía reaccionar. Quien rompió el silencio no fue otro que Sasuke Uchiha.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó, con sarcasmo– Entonces quizás puedas ser tan amable de explicarnos a todos cómo hiciste para evitar que Itachi te asesinara. ¿Acaso no era él el más fuerte del clan?

–Escapé –se apresuró a contestar la mujer.

–¿Y cómo te las apañaste para hacerle creer a todo el mundo que estabas muerta? ¿Cómo lo planeaste, acaso sabías de lo que Itachi iba a hacer? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo si lo sabías? ¿Y cómo puedes pertenecer a una organización que desde siempre se sabe que es integrada por Itachi también? –Sasuke la inundaba con sus preguntas irrefutables.

Él sabía demasiado, y ella no contaba con eso. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Si continuaba así, era inevitable pisarse sola.

¿Quién era, de dónde había salido?

–¿Cómo es que no te conozco? –le preguntó la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

La Uchiha pequeña miraba en silencio la situación, totalmente fuera de sí. Sasuke sonrió levemente.

–¿Te sorprende que te haya quedado un Uchiha por asesinar? –la fusiló con las palabras.

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca totalmente impresionados, menos la Haruno, que estaba al lado de Sasuke mirándola de la misma manera que él. Sakura Uchiha no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. No entendía nada.

Takako se percató de la presencia de esa pelirrosada, y se dio cuenta de que era idéntica a ella. No le dijo nada, simplemente la miró.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y ello alteraba sus planes.

–¿Qué es… lo que Sasuke dice…? –preguntó, reaccionando por fin la pequeña Uchiha.

Takako la miró de inmediato.

–No lo sé, hermana… ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Creo que sólo quieren perjudicarnos y confundirte…

–¡Cállate! –interrumpió Sasuke Uchiha, haciendo que ambas hermanas lo miraran sorprendidas– ¡Quítate la puta careta de una vez, asesina!

–¡Ella planeó un golpe de estado contra Konoha, Sakura! –gritó también el pequeño Haruno, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Takako se mostró asustada y pasmada ante lo que escuchaba.

–Sakura, todo es mentira. ¡Yo nunca dañaría a mamá y papá, ni a nadie en la aldea! ¡Todo fue culpa de Itachi!

Sakura la miró a los ojos. Takako estaba al borde de las lágrimas, la miraba como cuando tenía doce, trece años. Como cuando era una niña y la llevaba al parque a jugar.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos entre ellas dos, siendo nada más que felices, pasó por su cabeza en menos de un segundo.

No podía no creerle… no quería no hacerlo.

…Estaba viva, su hermana estaba viva.

–Sakura… logré asesinar a Orochimaru por ti –le susurró, tendiéndole la mano–. Vamos, ven conmigo y vayamos lejos de aquí donde podamos estar juntas… y vengarnos de Itachi.

Sakura estaba cegada, más que cuando iba a irse con Orochimaru. Comenzó a tenderle la mano lentamente, quería dársela e irse con ella. Ni siquiera lo estaba pensando… estaba embobada, hipnotizada por las manipulaciones de su tierna hermana.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba a punto de tocársela y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, a punto de aceptarla…

…se detuvo.

Todavía temblante e indecisa, la Uchiha la miró a los ojos y abrió lentamente sus labios para hablar, sin mirar a nadie más que a su hermana Takako.

–¿Por qué te transformaste en Orochimaru y les hiciste eso a mis amigos?

La pregunta que le hizo la descolocó totalmente, a ella y a todos los presentes.

La niña bajó la mano, mirándola, esperando una respuesta. Su corazón galopaba como un caballo salvaje, su respiración era lenta y lo único que hacía era mirarla directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Takako no contestaba.

–Estás demasiado acostumbrada a que nadie te cuestione –dijo una voz extraña, viniendo desde las penumbras y las sombras de los árboles.

Sakura Uchiha, Takako y Sasuke reconocieron la voz enseguida. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al escucharlo.

–Subestimaste a nuestra hermana por demasiado tiempo –volvió a escucharse, ya desde más cerca.

Takako se dio vuelta al instante, buscando con la mirada verlo en la luz mientras se acercaba. Los pasos lentos se escuchaban como un eco en el paisaje, y absolutamente todos estaban a la espera de verle a la cara.

–Pero vela… –se oyó extremadamente cerca, su cuerpo ya se asomaba desde los árboles y la luz del sol le pegó directo a la cara, dejando descubrir su cabello castaño, sus ojos negros, su capa con nubes rojas…– No es tan estúpida como creías... ¿no, hermanita?


	46. Batalla entre dioses

¡Hola! Un capítulo más en poco tiempo para compensar los grandes atrasos anteriores.

Les comento que el fic tendrá 50 capítulos, es decir que estamos bastante cerca ya... Quién lo diría, ¿no? No puedo creer que ya estemos tan cerca de que todo esto se termine... y después ustedes irán a leer otros fics, de otras autoras, y se olvidarán de mí :( Ya no veré sus reviews en mi bandeja de entrada, sus mensajes... ustedes tampoco verán mis actualizaciones de Sakura Uchiha :(

Bueno, voy a parar antes de seguir poniéndome más sentimentalista xD

Deseo que este capítulo les guste mucho, y esperaré sus opiniones con ansias :) Saludos, que tengan excelente semana.

PD: No sé qué carajos le pasa ahora a esta bendita página que me cambia el formato del capítulo. Tuve que volver a subirlo así para que no quede todo en negrita. Dioooos me saca de quicio...

* * *

><p>Cap. 46: Batalla entre dioses.<p>

Sakura Uchiha observaba totalmente absorta a su hermano. Sintió que se le paralizó la sangre, que estaba soñando. ¿Era eso real?

Sus dos hermanos, con aquellas capas akatsuki, mirándose de manera amenazante entre sí.

–Deja de engañarla con tus juegos sucios. Se acabó, Takako –le dijo Itachi a su melliza, mirándola con el sharingan activado.

Takako fingía susto al verlo, se acercó a Sakura, que estaba totalmente inmovilizada, y la abrazó buscando refugio para un miedo que no existía.

–¡Asesinaste a nuestra familia! –le gritaba la chica, llorando incluso. Aferró a Sakura a su pecho, dejando caer las lágrimas en su hombro.

Sasuke Uchiha no podía creer que todavía seguía actuando. Naruto, su amigo Sasuke y Sakura Haruno observaban estremecidos lo que sucedía.

De pronto, y sin darle tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, sacó un cuchillo de su manga, abriendo malévolamente sus ojos rojos. Estaba a punto de clavárselo a su hermanita por la espalda, aprovechando su estado de shock.

Pero Itachi, desde el ángulo que estaba, pudo verla a la perfección antes de que cometiera el crimen.

Se abalanzó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a proteger a su hermanita a cualquier costo. Era veloz, muy veloz. Arremetió contra ella y tomó a Sakura de la cintura, corriendo varios metros lejos, al lado de los demás que miraban totalmente sorprendidos la situación.

La dejó en el suelo, y Sakura finalmente reaccionó del shock.

–Itachi… –susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder– Itachi –le dijo, ahora en una tonalidad mucho más fuerte que antes.

Frunció su ceño y enrojeció sus ojos del color de la sangre al verlo. Estaba enfurecida, Sasuke nunca la había visto ponerse así ni tampoco sus dos compañeros… nunca.

–Maldito hijo de perra –lo insultó con una voz nunca antes escuchada–. Asesinaste a nuestros padres, ¿¡cómo demonios pudiste hacerlo!? ¡Maldito, te odio, te odio! –le gritó enfurecida.

Itachi simplemente la miraba. No sabía qué decirle… no había nada que pudiera decirle.

–¡Sakura, asesínalo! –le pedía la misma que acababa de intentar de asesinarla un segundo antes.

Sakura estaba totalmente sumida en el odio. Sólo pensaba en la venganza, todo lo que quería era vengar a sus padres. Todavía no entendía lo que había pasado con Takako… sólo sabía que quería matar a Itachi, toda su vida había esperado tenerlo frente a la cara.

Su corazón le pedía sangre. Se sentía como las veces que había activado el sello maldito. Pero esta vez eras mucho más intenso… ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que le decían a su alrededor.

Todo era borroso… en su mente sólo estaba la claridad de su hermano.

Su sangre hervía, la oscuridad se desataba desde su corazón. Se sentía extraña, diferente… y miró sus manos, dándose cuenta de que habían cambiado.

Sus uñas eran largas, su color era grisáceo y su textura también era distinta. ¿En qué carajos se había transformado…?

No le importaba. Sólo sentía que tenía el poder necesario para matarlo.

Creó el chidori sin parar de mirarlo, a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de antes. Su potencia había incrementado también, ella sentía la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo de una forma nunca antes vista.

Itachi simplemente la miraba… de forma extraña. Parecía… lamentarse, conmoverse al verla así. Sus ojos brillaban, su ceño se fruncía.

Verlo así la hizo enfurecerse aún más. ¿Acaso intentaba confundirla? Pues no iba a lograrlo. Ella estaba empecinada en matarlo en ese momento.

–¡Muere! –gritó furiosa, a punto de atravesarlo con el chidori.

Y él… él simplemente cerró sus ojos. No se movió, no opuso resistencia… finalmente iba a morir y estar en paz.

Estaba a punto de tocarlo. Ya casi, ya casi… pero un veloz y estruendoso golpe en el estómago la detuvo.

La arrojó lejos, la hizo golpearse la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y caer al suelo.

Era Sakura Haruno… ella la había detenido, mientras Sasuke empujaba a Itachi, procurando alejarlo de cualquier ataque de su pequeña hermanita.

Apenas pudo abrir los ojos, cuando vio a la pelirrosada en frente suyo con sus ojos verdes mirándola con un reproche y enojo terrible.

–Eres la otra Sakura... –musitó, recobrando el aliento tras ese golpe– ¿¡Qué carajos te crees que estás haciendo!?

Sakura la abofeteó fuertemente, dándole vuelta la cara. Ella todavía estaba transformada, sumida en la oscuridad del sello, pero aquel golpe la sacó totalmente de orbita.

–¡Cállate! –ordenó la Haruno– Sé que estabas sumida en la oscuridad y que quieres asesinar a tu hermano por lo que crees que hizo… ¡pero tienes que aprender a escuchar y dejar que te expliquen la realidad!

Sakura Uchiha intentó ponerse de pie, pero la Haruno se lo impidió, aprisionando sus brazos fuertemente contra el árbol.

–¡Suéltame, estúpida! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!?

–¡Que te tranquilices!

–¡Quiero matarlo, déjame matarlo! ¡Estuve tan cerca! –Sakura Haruno resopló aire, indignada.

–Dios, eres peor que Sasuke –le dijo, apretujando sus brazos más que antes–. Si no te calmas no puedo soltarte. ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que te has convertido, Sakura?

La Uchiha la miró furiosa… le corrió la cara y suspiró. Ella tenía demasiada fuerza, y dejó de resistirse a su agarre, pero incluso así no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer.

–¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que sufrí yo? –le preguntó la Uchiha, sin mirarla aún.

La Sakura adulta volvió a suspirar y revoleó los ojos con una sonrisa de indignación.

–¿Qué puedo saber yo? –le preguntó sarcásticamente– No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he vivido, las luchas que tuve que enfrentar, las muertes que tuve que ver… el dolor que sentí al ver a la única persona que realmente amaba irse y dejarme en una banca a media noche. Yo conozco la oscuridad, Sakura… yo la viví a través de quien amaba y créeme… no sirve de nada –finalizó, dejando callada a la Uchiha.

Sorpresivamente, habiendo sus palabras ejercido influencia en ella, el sello comenzó a retroceder solo, haciéndola volver a la normalidad de a poco. La dejó exhausta. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, así que la Haruno la soltó y decidió seguir hablándole.

–Takako no es lo que tú… –Sakura se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que la hizo volar varios metros atrás.

La Uchiha levantó la mirada sorprendida.

Takako estaba allí, con su capa mirándola de pie. Sin expresión alguna.

–Hermana… ¿por qué hiciste eso? –susurró Sakura, todavía exhausta por el sello.

Ella la miraba de manera extraña. ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

–Al final no me serviste ni siquiera para eso… –le dijo, dejándola totalmente confundida.

–¿De qué hablas…? ¿Ya no quieres… matar a Itachi conmigo…? –preguntó la niña con una clara ingenuidad.

Takako no pudo evitar carcajear ante sus palabras inocentes y estúpidas. Sacó lentamente una katana desde debajo de su capa, apuntándosela amenazante.

–Envíales saludos a mamá y papá… diles que fue un placer cortar sus cabezas –le comunicó, haciéndola llorar totalmente pasmada. ¿Dónde estaban las lágrimas… la sonrisa tan tierna, el abrazo…? ¿Quién era ella…?

Pero mientras bajaba la katana hacia su cabeza directo para matarla, tanto Sasuke Uchiha como Itachi aparecieron por detrás y la obligaron a esquivar las bolas de fuego que estaban preparando para tirarle.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto el Haruno como el Uzumaki salieron desde debajo de la tierra para tomar a Sakura y llevársela lejos. Ella ni siquiera podía moverse, la transformación la dejó hecha trizas… y haber visto a su hermana intentar matarla también.

Takako miraba desde la alta rama de un árbol a los dos Uchihas, sonriéndoles y mofándose de su poder. Sasuke corrió a Sakura Haruno, que estaba inconsciente tras el golpe recibido.

–Itachi, Itachi… –le dijo la pelirrosada de ojos negros, sin desdibujar la sonrisa– Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que cuando tú das un paso, yo ya voy cinco adelantada… ¿No es eso lo que te dijo kio, acaso…? Sabias palabras, por cierto.

Él la miró totalmente embroncado.

–¿De verdad creías que no me daría cuenta de tu plan…? Sé que buscabas matarme y luego dejar que Sakura se hiciera fuerte para que te asesinara a ti y acabara con tu patética existencia… y volviera a casa como la heroína que salvó al mundo de tan terrible criminal –decía entre risas, revoleando los ojos.

Sasuke Haruno y Naruto intentaban hacer volver en sí a Sakura, y Sasuke Uchiha no podía despertar a la Haruno y comenzaba a impacientarse.

–Al principio no me importó mucho… –ella hizo una breve pausa y suspiró– pero resulta que te estabas volviendo una pequeña amenaza, hermano… Tus ojos avanzaron mucho, y los míos se están deteriorando de a poco… Así que pensé… "¿cómo puedo sacarme el problema de encima sin complicarme demasiado…?"

–Esperaste a que Orochimaru la convenciera de irse con él… luego lo asesinaste para convertirte en él y llevártela a entrenar de incognito –añadió Itachi con una lógica perfecta.

Ella aplaudió con un asombro fingido.

–Claro… y como ella es tu debilidad, no ibas a hacerle daño y dejarías que te asesinara antes de protegerte a ti mismo y tocarle un pelo –finalizó la pelirrosa, pero luego desvió sus ojos a Sasuke Uchiha y a la desmayada Sakura–. Pero estos aparecieron y arruinaron mis planes. No sé cómo, pero ese Uchiha sobreviviente y esa extraña mujer parecida a mí saben más de lo que deberían.

–Así que te viste obligada a mostrarte con tu verdadera forma… intentar convencer a Sakura de que sobreviviste todo este tiempo, llevártela a entrenar para asesinarme junto con ella… y finalmente robarme mis ojos –decía con furia el Uchiha de cabello castaño.

–No olvides que también me robaría los de ella después de matarte. Nunca está de más tener unos repuestos, ¿no? –preguntó con burla– Pero ya veo que no tiene gracia. Esta inútil sólo me atrasará, y como bien dijiste, no es tan estúpida como creía.

Itachi había aguantado mucho tiempo… pero se había acabado. Ya no tenía que soportarla, Sakura ya la había visto. Ya no tenía que protegerla, su plan de ser asesinado por su propia hermanita se había desbaratado por completo… y la misma Takako había admitido, sin darse cuenta… que le tenía miedo.

–¿Qué te pasa, hermanito adorable? ¿Tienes miedo que le corte la cabeza a la mascotita menor al igual que lo hice con mami y papi? –preguntaba ella cínicamente, provocándolo a propósito.

Aquello hizo que a Itachi le explotara una bomba en el pecho que había estado conteniendo por tantos años.

La detestaba tanto, quería asesinarla a toda costa, incluso si su propia vida estuviese en riesgo, si muriera en el intento. Necesitaba librar al mundo de su maldad.

Saltó hacia ella sin previo aviso, arremetiendo contra su femenino pero poderosísimo cuerpo, activando su sharingan en un Mangekyou tan avanzado como el de ella, habiendo entrenado tanto o más duro que ella cuando tuvo que acompañarla en el exilio.

La lucha se desató en las más altas ramas de los árboles de aquel oscuro bosque, como una lucha de dioses por el control de la tierra, y los espectadores no eran nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, quien viró su cabeza por un momento fuera de la desmayada Sakura, sorprendido mientras observaba cada movimiento, cada jutsu que realizaban; y también estaba el Haruno junto con el Uzumaki intentando despertar a la pequeña Uchiha del shock en que se encontraba… como tildada, como perdida.

Los dos niños quedaron boquiabiertos un momento al ver la tremenda batalla, pero luego entendieron que debían ayudar a su amiga y comenzaron a sacudirla de un lado a otro para obtener alguna respuesta.

–¡Sakura, despierta Sakura! –le decía el rubio, gritándole casi en una súplica.

–¡Sakura, necesitamos que reacciones! –continuaba el Haruno, tomándole la mano con luminosidad en sus ojos verdes.

En el otro extremo estaba Sasuke Uchiha, quien observó la lucha entre dioses por dos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a su mujer, que yacía inconsciente sobre el césped.

Rápidamente le tomó el pulso y se dio cuenta de que estaba debilitado, casi no se sentía. Sintió la desesperación sucumbirle el pecho, e intentó moverla de un lado a otro para que despertara… pero no lo hacía.

Su piel era cada vez más pálida, y su respiración dejó de sentirse. Volvió a tomarle el pulso y esta vez no sintió absolutamente nada.

Una desesperación y nerviosismos terribles se apoderaron de su alma.

–¿¡Sakura!? –le gritaba, sin saber qué hacer, a quién llamar, qué decir.

Por un momento vio su mente en blanco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo de paralizarse… y comenzó a intentar reanimar su corazón mediante el tradicional método… con presiones en su pecho, soplando su boca inclinada hacia atrás y tapándole la nariz.

Lo hizo todas las veces que le habían enseñado, pero seguía sin sentir sus latidos… y tuvo que hacer lo impensable: darle duros golpes en el lugar preciso para despertarla.

Estaba tan desesperado que no se midió, la golpeó fuertemente al menos cinco veces.

–¡Despierta! –le gritaba con desasosiego y el sudor cayendo de su frente– ¡Despierta! –repetía.

En el momento menos pensado, cuando él creía que todo estaba perdido, ella abrió sus ojos, totalmente abrumada y shockeada, como dos enormes platos.

Exhaló aire profundamente y se sentó de una manera tan abrupta que lo único que atinó a hacer Sasuke fue a abrazarla y aferrarla contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella, desorbitada aún.

Él la apretujó más.

–Casi te vas –le susurró al oído.

En ese momento ella sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado de su abdomen y dejó escapar un leve grito de malestar. Él se separó inmediatamente de ella.

–Creo que Takako me quebró un par de costillas cuando me golpeó y caí lejos –le comunicó, tocándose donde le dolía. Tuvo que volver a recostarse porque el dolor era insoportable.

Él la miró preocupado.

–Estaré bien –lo tranquilizó ella ante su mirada, y luego miró hacia arriba–. ¿Me perdí de algo? –le preguntó, observando los fuertes golpes que se daban a lo lejos, casi tocando las nubes.

–Incluso a mí me cuesta ver sus movimientos… creo que solamente Itachi conoce a su hermana lo suficiente como para asesinarla… si nosotros nos metiéramos solamente estorbaríamos –le dijo, observándolos también.

–¿Y Sakura? –le preguntó la pelirrosa.

Él miró a donde estaban los tres amigos.

–No lo sé –le dijo, preocupado por ella también.

Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró con dulzura.

–Ve –le susurró–. Estaré bien, intentaré sanarme pero tardaré un rato…

–No sé si sea buena idea dejarte sola con Takako tan cerca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo moverme, pero de todas formas si hay alguien a quien intentará asesinar es sin dudas a su hermana. Así que ve con ella, te necesita más que yo. Además debes proteger a los chicos, que no tienen oportunidad contra alguien como ella.

Sasuke dudó un momento, pero los ojos de Sakura tenían una firmeza inigualable, y se puso de pie dándole un beso, para irse con los otros tres.

Llegó y Sakura seguía igual que antes, mirando a la nada sin responder.

–¿Hace cuánto que está así? –les preguntó el pelinegro.

–Desde que la separamos de Takako –se apresuró el Haruno, mirándola preocupado y desesperado.

Sasuke Uchiha puso su mano sobre su hombro, mirándola directo a los ojos.

–Tienes que despertar, Sakura, reacciona –le pedía, pero era inútil.

Lo único que la Uchiha podía ver en su cabeza eran las imágenes de sus padres muertos, la imagen de su hermana. Había sido engañada toda su vida, no podía creer que le hubieran ocultado que Takako estaba viva y que había asesinado a todos. Y su hermano… ¿su hermano era inocente ahora?

Todo era confuso. Sentía que vivía una mentira.

Ella comenzó a llorar y a temblar peor que antes. Todos la miraban sin saber qué decirle, ni siquiera el Uchiha estaba preparado para ello. La entendía, pero no había nada que pudiera decirle que la haría sentir mejor. La realidad era esa, y tenía que lidiar con ella…

Sin embargo, el Haruno, el niño sensible que la seguía desde pequeño y había descubierto lo del golpe de estado mucho antes que el Uchiha, fue el único que atinó a hacer algo adecuado ante la situación, lo único que realmente había que hacer… la abrazó.

Se inclinó a ella y rodeó sus brazos contra su espalda delgada, atrayéndola a su pecho. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y rompió en un llanto mucho peor que antes. Se quebró, se desahogó y dejó salir todo aquello que había reprimido todos esos años junto con la verdad de la matanza Uchiha.

Presionó sus dedos contra la camisa de su amigo y dejó que las lágrimas le mojaran el hombro.

Naruto y el Uchiha observaban la situación sin decir nada, respetando su dolor y su sufrimiento.

Ella fue separándose de a poco de su amigo, lo miró a los ojos con los suyos vidriosos aún, y esbozó una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa.

–Gracias –le dijo, haciéndolo sonreír también. Naruto y el Sasuke de ojos negros la miraron extrañados. Ella les devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza… era su manera de decirles "ya me calmé".

Se refregó sus rojizos y deteriorados parpados y miró al cielo al escuchar la batalla que de desataba.

Los jutsus que invocaban eran increíbles y avanzados, incluso podían hacer el amaterasu aunque lo sabían contrarrestar muy bien entre ellos. Ninguno había hecho el Susanoo, Sasuke supuso que todavía no habían podido perfeccionarlo.

Algo que le llamaba mucho la atención era que su nivel, a pesar de que Takako era más hábil y veloz, estaba bastante igualado, y que de alguna manera parecían sincronizar sus movimientos sin darse cuenta.

Itachi seguía vivo porque era capaz de anticipar sus movimientos, porque la conocía demasiado bien… y porque era su hermana melliza, y lo quisiera o no una extraña conexión mental los unía. Y como ahora Itachi estaba en un nivel casi como en el de ella, esa conexión era muy visible.

–Si siguen así, en una batalla sin fin, en algún momento ella va a quedarse ciega… desde aquí veo sangrar sus ojos. ¿Los ves, Sakura? –le preguntó el Uchiha, mirando en dirección del cielo a Takako.

Sakura no podía activar su sharingan.

–No… estoy demasiado débil por el sello –le dijo.

Intentó levantarse y se cayó, todos la miraron. El Haruno le tendió la mano. Ella se vio obligada a sostenerse de su hombro para no caer de nuevo.

–Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, a ti y a todos… Sakura Haruno está herida, no sabemos qué puede intentar Takako al verse acorralada por la inevitable ceguera –les comunicó a todos.

–No podemos irnos, ¿qué va a pasar con Itachi? –preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él siempre tan valiente.

–No tenemos opción, debemos salir de la zona de riesgo. No sabemos lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Takako y no sé si pueda hacerle frente y protegerlos a todos ustedes también. Incluso con el Susanoo es demasiado riesgo.

–¡Pero Sasuke, no podemos irnos como si nada! ¡Además Takako estará más débil si se ciega, y…! –intentó alegar Naruto antes que Sasuke lo interrumpiera.

–Naruto, tú eres el que más me preocupa. El chakra del zorro… no lo controlas aún, es impredecible… no puedes exponerte a un enemigo del calibre de Takako con ese chakra, perderías el control y no sé qué haría si además de proteger a todos los demás, tuviese que contenerte a ti.

–¡Pero…!

–Ya, Naruto –se escuchó de su tonalidad seca, era la Uchiha–. ¿No lo escuchaste? Debemos irnos de aquí mientras ella está distraída.

Sasuke se sorprendió bastante con su actitud.

–Sakura… tú… ¿de verdad quieres mantenerte al margen de esto…? –le preguntó Naruto, inquietado con su extraña y calmada expresión.

–Sí. Ve a ayudar a Sasuke a cargar a Sakura y larguémonos –le pidió sin cambiar su tono decidido. Iba en serio.

Naruto no la entendía, simplemente la miró.

–Ayúdame, Naruto –le pidió el Uchiha.

–Bien… –dijo sin mucho convencimiento, dirigiendo una última mirada a Sakura y dándose vuelta para acompañarlo.

–Sasuke… –musitó Sakura, mirando a su amigo de ojos verdes que todavía la sostenía– Tú quédate conmigo, no puedo mantenerme de pie.

Él asintió, haciendo caso mientras los otros dos se dirigían a la otra Sakura.

Cuando ya estaban lejos y no podían escucharlos, ella se aproximó al oído del chico, hablando lo más bajo posible para que no la escuchara nadie más que él.

–Quiero que me lleves hacia allá –le dijo, casi en una orden.

Él la miró totalmente desorbitado.

–¿Qué?

–Me escuchaste, Sasuke. Apresúrate, concentra chakra en tus pies e impúlsate lo más alto que puedas para alcanzar a esos dos, y no me sueltes porque no estoy en condiciones de concentrar chakra.

–Pero… ¿qué planeas hacer? No puedes hacer nada, creí que estabas de acuerdo con Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella resopló aire.

–Por favor, Sasuke. Esta vez te necesito a ti… si no te apresuras, volverá y no me dejará hacerlo… por favor –le pidió en una súplica.

A él no le parecía sensato ni lo más inteligente que podía hacer… pero vio sus ojos pidiéndoselo con ese tono y no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más.

La atrajo más a su cuerpo, concentró chakra en sus piernas y se impulsó lo más alto que pudo.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer Sakura Uchiha en medio de aquellos dioses matándose entre sí?

El Sasuke adulto y Naruto llegaron a donde estaba Sakura, quien todavía intentaba curarse recostada en el suelo. Estaba mejor, pero seguía quebrada.

–Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –le dijo el pelinegro ni bien llegó.

–No puedo terminar de curarme aquí, necesito un hospital. Pude disipar un poco el dolor, pero es inútil –le dijo Sakura al verlo acercándose y agacharse a ella.

Luego miró extrañada hacia atrás de él.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Y Sasuke? –le preguntó, en una clara tonalidad de confusión.

–No te preocupes, vendrán con nosotros, Sakura no puede moverse tampoco y el Haruno se quedó con ella –le comentó, mientras rodeaba su brazo lentamente a la cintura para levantarla.

Naruto se puso del otro lado y también le rodeó el brazo a la cintura para ayudar a Sasuke.

–No… Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste? –le preguntó la mujer, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia donde estaban Sakura y el Haruno.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al escucharla y volteó, siguiendo la mirada de la pelirrosa. No podía creerlo… Sus parpados se expandieron hasta abrir sus ojos como dos profundos tazones.

…Se habían ido. Lo habían burlado.

–¡Sasuke, ve a detenerlos ahora! –chilló desesperada la Haruno. Sasuke la soltó al instante, haciendo que cayera al suelo y gritara del dolor. Naruto no pudo soportar su peso solo.

Sasuke paró en seco al escucharla y la miró claramente preocupado y arrepentido por su brutal reacción.

–¡No importa, vete! –le gritó Sakura. Él se mordió el labio, dudó menos de un segundo y siguió corriendo.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, dejó a Sakura e hizo el amague de seguirlo, pero ella le sostuvo la mano antes de que siguiera.

–¡Tú no puedes meterte! –le ordenó.

Él se sentía demasiado impotente, desesperado. Quería irse con el Uchiha y ayudar a sus amigos, meterse en la pelea. No podía hacerse a un lado porque era "peligroso".

–¡No puedo… no puedo dejar que todos luchen menos yo! –le respondía el Uzumaki haciendo el amague de correr.

–¡Tu chakra es demasiado impredecible, sólo te pondrás en peligro y perderás la razón de tu mente! –intentaba convencer Sakura.

Ella aprisionó su mano contra su muñeca, concentrando chakra a pesar del dolor para tomarlo lo más fuerte que podía y no dejarlo escapar.

–¡Suéltame! –le mandó Naruto con impotencia, intentando sacar su mano inútilmente.

Podía invocar clones o incluso hacer la gran invocación de la Rana que le había enseñado Jiraya, pero no podía hacer nada porque podía herirla.

La inutilidad le recorría las venas, y le hervía la sangre al sentirse un inepto, el único apartado de la zona de pelea. Todos sus amigos estaban corriendo peligro, protegiéndose unos a los otros menos él, que estaba siendo retenido por la Haruno injustamente –al menos para él, claro ésta–.

El Uzumaki cerró sus ojos, intentando calmarse. Sentía que un calor le recorría las extremidades del cuerpo hasta parar en su corazón. Algo le gritaba que la lastimara y lo dejara ir a luchar, como él deseaba.

–Suéltame… –masculló entre dientes, en un tono ronco y distinto al de antes.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no soltó su muñeca. Entonces él viró lentamente su cabeza rubia hacia ella, mirándola con unos penetrantes y asesinos ojos rojos.

–Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Gaara y el resto están luchando por Sakura y yo estoy aquí… contenido por alguien que ni siquiera conozco… He dicho que me sueltes… –volvió a mascullar, conteniéndose lo más que podía en ese estado.

Sakura sintió que le quemaba la mano, que algo caliente la rozaba y tuvo que retirarla inmediatamente para dejar de sentir aquel extraño y venenoso chakra, ella ya había sentido eso la vez que corrió a él en el puente del cielo y la tierra.

Se asustó un poco al, luego de retirar su mano, ver que el Uzumaki despedía aquel chakra colorido de una manera nunca vista a su edad. Se veían las colas transparentes y rojizas salir desde la parte inferior de su espalda… eran cinco colas, y había otra saliendo de a poco.

Sakura quedó petrificada ante lo que veía, nunca creyó que perdería el control de esa manera en una situación así. Él de verdad quería ir a matar a las amenazas de sus amigos… o más bien la amenaza: Takako.

Naruto saltó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Sakura totalmente callada e inmóvil… no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Todo era un desastre…


	47. Dos palomas liberadas

**Jeeeeellou! Otro capi para ustedes, muchachas y muchachos (si es que los hay xD). Disculpen si no respondí algún pm, honestamente se me hizo lío en la bandeja de entrada porque me llegaron un millón de cosas distintas, y es probable que se me hayan pasado varios mensajes de ustedes por alto. **

**En fin, acá otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Cada vez menos para el final… Uff quién lo diría, ya faltan tres míseros capítulos. **

**Nos vemos preciosas, esperaré que me envíen sus opiniones con insultos hacia mi persona con ansias si así lo desean. **

**¿Por qué insultos, dirán? **

**Porque con este final es más que predecible que me rastreen el IP y me envíen una bomba a casa (jajaja me está pegando esto de leer tantos chistes de Richi Phelps en Facebook xD).**

**Saludos, que tengan un excelente fin de semana y que Dios bendiga sus hogares **

Cap. 47: Dos palomas liberadas.

Sasuke Haruno y su amiga se elevaban por los aires. Él había logrado concentrar chakra e impulsarlos lejos a ambos.

–¿Qué planeas hacer en tus condiciones actuales contra Takako? –le preguntaba a medida que subían entre las ramas.

–No lo sé –respondió ella secamente. Él se sorprendió bastante.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ella va a matarte, no tengas dudas de eso –le dijo él.

–No te estoy pidiendo que mueras conmigo, puedes dejarme allí arriba e irte de inmediato –contestó ella con aspereza.

–No lo digo por eso, Sakura. Si tuviera miedo no te estaría llevando… es sólo que me preocupa que estés frente a frente contra alguien contra ella, cuando apenas puedes moverte. ¿Por qué dices que no me estás pidiendo que muera contigo? ¿Acaso planeas dejar que te mate a propósito?

Ella suspiró y corrió la mirada.

–No… no quiero eso, pero si no queda opción dejaré que pase. No entiendo qué te importa tanto. Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Qué buscas de mí?

Ella lo pilló desprevenido con esa última pregunta. Se puso un poco nervioso, pero mantuvo la compostura.

–No… no sé… Es que… tu mirada, cuando me lo pediste… No lo sé.

Ella lo miró confundida al principio, pero luego sonrió levemente.

–Sabes… Todo este tiempo creí que te estaba conociendo a ti… Pero luego me enteré que no eras tú, que era un Uchiha en tu cuerpo… Y a pesar de que no habías estado conmigo todo este tiempo, no dudaste en hacerle caso a Naruto y venir a por mí a impedir que dejara la aldea. Eres una de las pocas personas que conozco a la que le importé y se preocupó por mí sin ninguna razón, sin que lo pidiera. Tú… incluso descubriste lo del golpe de estado…

Ella tenía razón. El pequeño Haruno recordó las veces que la siguió, que intentó acercarse a ella, que la buscó, cuando se puso en peligro para ayudarla, cuando se metió en su casa y vio a los ojos de Itachi tras descubrir el plan macabro de los Uchiha, el plano firmado por aquella hermana sádica. Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente como un veloz refusilo.

A pesar de todo, no lograba comprender del todo a qué iban las palabras de Sakura.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

Ambos acababan de llegar a la última rama del árbol más largo, estaban sobre los cielos, muy cerca de donde se desataba aquella poderosa lucha entre hermanos. Aun allí, Sakura siguió hablando luego de observar por un segundo a sus hermanos matándose entre sí.

–Sasuke, si no volvemos a vernos… hubiese sido agradable conocerte un poco más. Lamento no ser lo que mereces –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y sin que él pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras, o que pudiera contestarle, ella hizo lo último que él pensó que haría en una situación así.

Aproximó sus finos labios a los de él y los chocó con dulzura, desorientándolo y dejándolo totalmente asombrado. Finalizó su beso mirándolo a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cansados.

Sonrió por última vez como mejor pudo, y susurró lo último que quería que él escuchara.

–Gracias.

En ese preciso instante lo empujó, aprovechando su confusión, haciéndolo volver en sí mientras caía por el aire.

Intentó reincorporarse, de otra manera el impacto lo mataría sin dudas. Concentró chakra en sus manos y se aferró al tronco del árbol, al lado del cual caía, para sostenerse y amortiguar el golpe. Sentía que los dedos le quemaban mientras se deslizaban con fuerza en aquella áspera superficie, hasta que logró detenerse y caer en una rama más abajo.

Aunque pudo disminuir la velocidad de la caída al sostenerse del tronco, y también amortiguarla, cayó sobre su propio brazo y se lo quebró.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor fue tan grande que tuvo que volver a acostarse y resignarse a lo que Sakura quisiera hacer.

No estaba en condiciones de volver a saltar desde esa altura, con el brazo tan herido. Suspiró, y se dejó estar allí, esperando que todo se solucionara y que no le pasara nada a la testaruda Uchiha.

Mientras, la Uchiha estaba allí, sobre el alto árbol donde la dejó Sasuke. Miraba conmocionada la lucha que se desataba unos metros más adelante.

Sus hermanos parecían no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, hasta que Takako la vio, parada en ese lugar. Sus ojos se chocaron, y Sakura sintió escalofríos al verlos rojizos, deteriorados y sangrantes, tal y como Sasuke Uchiha le había mencionado un rato antes.

–Vaya, vaya… –comenzó la mujer, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Itachi viró la cabeza a ella, mirándola sin entender qué hacía allí.

–Parece que finalmente estamos todos reunidos… ¡como una gran y unida familia! –rió a carcajadas, y luego miró a Itachi que lucía cansado también– ¿No era eso lo que querías, hermano?

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? ¿A qué viniste? –la cuestionó preocupado su hermano. Era peligroso tenerla cerca de su hermana.

Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo. No podía creer lo distinto que había resultado ser. Luego miró de nuevo a Takako, seria y decidida.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó simplemente.

Takako revoleó los ojos hastiada.

–¿Cuántas veces van a preguntarme lo mismo? –le respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Nunca me quisiste? ¿Nunca sentiste nada por nuestra familia?

Takako hizo una expresión de burla, frunció los labios imitando la expresión de tristeza de su hermana.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hermanita? Vas a hacerme llorar si continuas así –le dijo, al borde de la risa. Itachi la miraba furioso.

–Takako… en verdad tú… hiciste todo eso, los mataste… ¿Cuál fue la razón?

–Sakura, deja de… –intentó comenzar Itachi, pero ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que callara.

–No estoy hablando contigo –le dijo sin mirarlo–, me cansé de escuchar lo que los demás me dicen sobre Takako o sobre lo que tengo que pensar. Necesito escucharla por mí misma, quiero oír de sus propios labios por qué lo hizo y así podré estar segura de la realidad, quiero crearme mi propia imagen de mi hermana mayor, sin guiarme de la opinión ajena. ¿Puedes entenderlo, o no, hermano?

Él no contestó nada. Miró a Takako, que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras expresaba lo que sentía.

–Sabes, pequeña Sakura… eres distinta a Itachi, pero a mí no tanto… –comenzó Takako, confundiendo a la pelirrosa.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –le preguntó ella frunciendo las cejas.

–Este idiota que ves aquí –dijo, señalando a Itachi– es pura bondad. Sólo ve luz y justicia en sus lindos ojitos rasgados –dijo, riendo. Luego se señaló ella misma–. Yo, por el contrario, soy todo lo opuesto a la luz. Me es imposible llenar mi oscuro corazón con algo que no sea ambición, poder o deseos de matar –luego la señaló a ella, suspirando–. Pero tú… eres una combinación de ambos, un equilibrio extraño entre lo bueno y lo malo, eres juiciosa… Pero en el fondo no somos tan distintas. Si fueses como él –señaló a Itachi de nuevo–, no hubieses deseado asesinarlo toda tu vida, no hubieses estado dispuesta a irte con Orochimaru a costa del sufrimiento de tus amigos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza efusivamente, enojada y a la defensiva. Itachi quiso hablar, pero la niña se le adelantó.

–Eso no es cierto, yo creía que Itachi era un asesino, quería vengar tu muerte y la de mamá y papá.

–Claro, claro… ¡Cuanta justicia hay en ti! –gritó con sarcasmo– ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿De la muerte de tus amigos?

–¡Te equivocas! ¡Eso no iba a suceder! –Sakura estaba al borde de la histeria.

Takako sonrió triunfalmente.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para ayudar a tu compañero cuando la serpiente lo ahorcaba? ¿Por qué te quedaste mirándolo?

Sakura quedó muda ante sus palabras. No sabía qué contestar. El corazón le latía de una manera extraña… ¿En qué la había convertido la venganza?

–Lo disfrutaste… –le dijo Takako sonriendo.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó Sakura, turbada.

–¡Lo disfrutaste! ¡Disfrutaste verlo agonizar, te gustaba!

–¡Ya basta Takako! –gritó su hermano, intentando parar la manipulación perversa de su maldita hermana.

–No, te equivocas –le respondía la pelirrosa menor temblando.

–Sakura, no la escuches… ¿no ves lo que te está haciendo? ¡Quiere que creas que eres igual a ella! –le advirtió Itachi, fulminando a su hermana melliza con la mirada.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante las palabras de Takako. De alguna enfermiza manera temía que tuviera razón.

–Y lo es –susurró Takako– ¡Es idéntica a mí! –exclamó.

–¡Cállate! –ordenó Itachi, pero ella lo ignoró totalmente.

–Tienes mi sangre, después de todo… oh Sakura, como me equivoqué respecto a ti… definitivamente tienes madera de Uchiha. Has seguido bien mis pasos, te has convertido en una réplica de mí incluso sin que te dieras cuenta. Cuando se trata de poder no piensas en nadie ni en nada… No temes a la oscuridad para conseguir lo que más deseas… ¡Vas a ella con confianza…!

–¡Mentira! –gritó Sakura entre lágrimas, interrumpiéndola– ¡Ya basta!

Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y corrió a ella sin pensarlo, sin planear estrategia alguna. Sasuke se aproximaba con el Susanoo a ellos, con el sharingan activado y con gran velocidad.

–¿¡Qué demonios está pasando allí!? –gritó al ver la extraña escena desde lejos.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar, escuchó el rugido extraño de alguien detrás de él.

Era tan veloz que casi no pudo verlo. Su forma… su color. Era Naruto, había perdido casi la totalidad de su forma normal, tenía seis colas y media rodeándolo de un chakra increíblemente poderoso y… caliente, muy caliente. Tanto que, incluso con la armadura del Susanoo protegiéndolo, pudo sentir un leve ardor en la mejilla al cruzarse con él.

Estaba tan cegado y enfurecido que ni siquiera lo miró al pasar delante de él, y lo que hiciera podía perjudicar incluso a Sakura, su compañera.

No tuvo opción. Las cosas podían salirse de control, él no pensaba con claridad, no distinguía los buenos de los malos, en esos momentos era imparable. Tuvo que tomarlo con el brazo del Susanoo rápidamente, antes de que siguiera avanzando con velocidad.

El zorro forcejeó con una poderosísima fuerza, rugió y con gran potencia se impulsó hacia atrás, arrastrando al Susanoo y a Sasuke con él. Cayeron al suelo increíblemente rápido.

El pelinegro no lo soltó, pero el zorro estaba incontrolable y no podía soltarlo ni tampoco herirlo.

Tuvo que sostenerlo con la otra mano del Susanoo también, y encerrarlo entre sus puños haciendo fuerza y control para que el poderoso chakra del zorro no rompiera sus brazos y se escapara.

–Maldita sea, Naruto –masculló Sasuke, sosteniendo al rubio que no podía parar de rugir como una bestia incontrolable y deseosa de sangre. Miró hacia arriba, esperando que Sakura e Itachi no cedieran ante Takako.

Ahora todo dependía de ellos.

Sakura corría a ella, que la esperaba quieta con una diminuta sonrisa triunfal en los labios, mirándola con sus profundos ojos rojizos.

La pequeña pelirrosa no pensaba en nada, estaba cegada por sus propias emociones. En su propia desesperación, Itachi vio que la estrategia de su hermana consistía en desenvainar la katana y asesinarla de manera sádica cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente. Era simple y macabro, como a ella le gustaba que fuera.

Corrió sin pensarlo mucho más que Sakura, sin trazar ninguna estrategia. El ver a su hermana en peligro le cegaba la mente y le impedía razonar sus movimientos como siempre lo hacía. Ella era la única razón que él tenía para perderse en sí mismo.

Cuando la niña ya estaba por alcanzarla entre lágrimas y confusión, Itachi se puso delante de ella y dejó que inevitablemente la katana le fuera incrustada en el estómago.

Takako no pareció sorprenderse demasiado de su actitud. Ella se lo venía venir.

–Eres un idiota –le dijo mientras el joven escupía sangre.

–No dejaré que le hagas… daño –intentó articular él, aprisionando sus dedos contra el filo de la katana.

Ella comenzó a reír.

–Mira detrás de ti –le sugirió la melliza en una tonalidad burlona.

Él frunció el entrecejo mirándola sin comprender. Viró lentamente su cabeza, como ella le dijo. Lo sospechaba por la mirada morbosa de su hermana… pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos totalmente desorbitado. Su corazón y piel temblaban desesperados al ver que la katana había logrado atravesar a Sakura también.

–Es un jutsu nuevo, que desarrollé hace poco –sonrió Takako con la victoria cubriendo cada expresión en su rostro–. Alarga el filo del arma hasta medio metro más si así lo deseo.

–Her… hermano –intentó balbucear Sakura luego de escupir sangre. Sus ojos apenas aparecían abiertos.

Itachi cerró sus ojos totalmente angustiado al ver agonizar a la única que llenaba su vacío corazón. Se lamentaba y mortificaba a sí mismo por no haber podido salvarla, por haber llegado tarde… Como siempre, Takako ganaba.

–Por qué… –preguntaba con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. Lágrimas de impotencia, dolor, tristeza y odio hacia su melliza.

–Fui… una idiota… –le decía Sakura entre lágrimas. Takako no hacía más que observar divertida la situación. Al fin se libraba de dos problemas que la tenían revoloteándole por bastante tiempo.

–Calla, Sakura… –le pidió su hermano intentando mantenerse de pie– No hace falta que digas nada… quien lo lamenta soy yo. Al final… no pude protegerte como tanto lo anhelaba… Perdóname… –susurró tosiendo sangre.

La vista se le nublaba cada vez más, y también a Sakura. Las piernas le temblaban, los dos trataban de mantenerse en pie pero las rodillas se les doblaban solas, y al fin ambos cayeron arrodillados sobre la tierra, mirando al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Solamente se escuchaba el viento recorrerles las mejillas. Takako seguía inmóvil, mirando la situación de pie con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura se esforzó por estirar la mano y tocarle el hombro a su hermano muy suavemente. Él, todavía de espaldas, al sentirla, le acarició la mano con la misma dulzura y suavidad.

–Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí… perdóname por haberte odiado tanto tiempo… fui tan ciega… tan ambiciosa… tan envidiosa del poder ajeno… tan… –Itachi la interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sakura… Deja de mortificarte. No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada… todo lo que hice, fue por haberte amado… a ti y a la aldea. Y todo lo que tú hiciste fue por el amor que yo te tuve, que me impidió develarte la verdad de nuestra hermana. Nosotros dos hemos vivido enjaulados toda la vida, condenados por nuestro pasado… y finalmente seremos liberados… finalmente… –le dijo en un último esfuerzo, y cayó al suelo cerrando sus ojos.

Ella cayó con él, sonriendo por las palabras de su hermano, con la imagen de sus amigos en su cabeza… con la imagen de su familia, con todo lo que había vivido… y los ojos de ambos se cerraron…

Habían muerto, liberados como dos palomas… y Takako, por enésima vez en la vida… suspiró invictamente.


	48. Eterno castigo

**Hola! **

**Sé que me odian **** Pero espero que este capítulo les guste. Se los hice con tanto cariño xD **

**Cap. 48: Eterno castigo.**

Takako comenzó a reír desvergonzadamente, a carcajadas desfachatadas y estruendosas, observando los cuerpos del último vestigio de su familia yacer sobre las alturas de aquellos árboles. Inmóviles y todavía cálidos, con sus ojos cerrados y sangre derramarse de sus labios.

Se agachó a ellos con una pequeña navaja en las manos. Iba a hacer lo que siempre había planeado… iba a sacarles los ojos, necesitaba unos nuevos inmediatamente.

Sentía que los suyos ya no daban para más. Apenas podía ver. Su visión se cegaba momentáneamente. La lucha contra Itachi y todo el entrenamiento de su vida la habían deteriorado de a poco.

Sentía lágrimas de sangre recorrerle las mejillas, le dolía. No podía soportar esa sensación tan desagradable.

Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo muerto de Itachi, aproximó lentamente la navaja a sus ojos para sacárselos con el mayor cuidado posible. No quería ni podía darse el lujo de dañarlos. Cuando estaba por tocarle la piel, la navaja atravesó la cabeza de Itachi como si fuese aire.

La mujer arrugó la frente total y absolutamente confundida. Volvió a intentarlo, y para su grave sorpresa, la navaja volvió a atravesarle la cabeza.

La tiró a un lado, y con bastante bronca y desesperación intentó tocarlo con sus propias manos. Cuando quiso hacerlo, sus manos lo atravesaron también. Se puso de pie totalmente ofuscada por lo que estaba pasando. Intentó tocarlo más veces, pero era como si no hubiese cuerpo, como si no existiese.

Intentó patear el cuerpo de Sakura y volvió a pasarle lo mismo. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más enojada. Se estaba enfureciendo porque no entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

–¿¡Qué carajos está pasan…!? –no pudo siquiera terminar su pregunta, porque sintió un fuerte dolor directo en su espalda.

Era punzante y desgarrador, la inmovilizó totalmente por el shock. Intentó voltear su cabeza lentamente mientras le temblaba el cuerpo y sentía que la sangre se le escapaba. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de manera inmensurable y exclamar de la sorpresa al ver sus ojos rojos mirándola sin parpadear, finiquitándola con la mirada. Su brazo derecho, extendido y atravesándole directo el pecho por la espalda, con aquella reconocida katana. Irónicamente era su katana, con la que había asesinado a sus padres, con la que lo había intentado asesinar a él.

¿Era una ilusión? ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviese ocurriendo? Tenía que confirmarlo. Volvió a virar la cabeza en dirección a los cadáveres de sus hermanos, pero ya no estaban. Allí ya no había absolutamente nada, ni sangre, ni rastro de nada. La katana con la que los había atravesado apenas quince minutos antes ya no estaba en ese lugar. Ahora estaba en manos de él…

De Itachi.

–¿Cómo…? –balbuceó la Uchiha desconcertada. Ahora quién tocía sangre era ella, y quien sonreía era Itachi.

–Apenas puedes ver. Tus ojos alcanzaron el límite. Creíste que tardarían más en llegar a este estado, ¿no? –Itachi resopló aire y cerró sus ojos sin soltar el mango de aquella larga katana– Eres tan arrogante que nunca creíste que podrían introducirte en un genjutsu de esa manera. Y no te diste cuenta porque no estás en condiciones físicas, y porque soberbiamente al creer que habías ganado bajaste totalmente la guardia. Luchando contra mí hoy has llevado tu cuerpo al límite. Tus ojos no lo soportaron y dejaron de ser lo eficientes que eran. Estás enferma, no sólo de la cabeza, sino en tu cuerpo… el poder que has conseguido desde niña, del que tanto te habías vanagloriado de poseer, fue el mismo que te llevó a tu propia muerte.

Takako lo escuchaba seria. Por primera vez en su vida sentía la desesperación recorrerle las venas. Sentía el fracaso golpearle el corazón, si es que había un corazón en ella.

Pero luego la muchacha sonrió y suspiró con placidez.

–¿Y dónde está tu queridísima hermanita? –le preguntó, sin moverse aún.

–Ella se dio cuenta de mi plan enseguida. Yo la hice detectar el genjutsu, y simplemente dejó que todo ocurriera. La charla que tuviste con ella fue real, incluso cuando corrió a ti. ¿Pero realmente creías que iba a dejarla morir después de todos estos años? ¿Qué no tenía ningún plan para salvarla en caso de que sus emociones le impidieran pensar con claridad e intentara una estupidez en tu contra?

–El resto fue una farsa –añadió Sakura, viniendo desde detrás de Itachi. Takako escuchaba con atención e impotencia todo lo que decían.

Sakura se colocó delante de ella, porque quería verla a los ojos sin miedo. Quería que ella también la viera, por última vez.

–Itachi se encargó de que creyeras que me habías atravesado a mí y a él. Me protegió… y tú caíste en esa ilusión.

El silencio imperó por un minuto, mientras ambas hermanas se fulminaban con unas miradas penetrantes y rojizas.

–Que bien, hermana… –rompió al fin el silencio Takako, con un tono desagradable y fulminante– Has superado todas las expectativas… Mírate, viéndome agonizar sin siquiera inmutarte. Conseguiste tu venganza… Dime, ¿eso te devolvió a mami y papi?

Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus palabras dolorosas. La miró con una pena indescriptible, con dolor en la mirada por darse cuenta de lo que era y de lo que podría haber sido. Sentía una tristeza increíble subirle al pecho. Ya no había bronca en ella… ni tan siquiera enojo… simplemente abatimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro tiernamente. Luego la volvió a mirar fijo a los ojos.

Takako se confundió y a la vez molestó ante su actitud. Sus palabras no surgían el efecto deseado en la niña. Lo único que lograba era que su pequeña hermana se compadeciera de ella, y eso la volvía loca y la enfurecía.

–¿Qué no vas a matarme? ¿Eres idiota o qué? Anda, dame el último golpe. Córtame el cuello, y así tu venganza estará completa. ¿O quieres que te relate lo que disfruté asesinando a mamá y papá hasta que me muera? –Takako intentaba picarla, hacerla enfurecer o provocarle deseos de asesinato, pero no funcionaba.

Sakura continuaba mirándola con un dolor tremendo, y finalmente suspiró y habló.

–No soy como tú, hermana… –le dijo con voz firme– A partir de ahora las cosas por fin tendrán un sentido en mi vida, y tú por fin dejarás de herir a las personas. Te amo, Takako… pero el mundo estará mejor sin tu maldad –sentenció, haciéndola abrir la boca absolutamente pasmada.

La dejó sin palabras, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir. Había perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido. Resopló un poco de aire por última vez y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

Finalmente todo había acabado…

Cuando Takako volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en aquel bosque. No reconocía el lugar, era extraño para ella.

Era un lugar donde ya Sasuke había estado una vez… Era la estación de trenes, aquel extraño mundo del medio a donde migraban las almas antes de partir a su lugar definitivo.

Estaba completamente vacío, y Takako movió la cabeza a todos lados buscando algo que le fuera reconocible. Se tocó el pecho y la herida ya no estaba.

–Sabes, Takako… mucha gente es mala, y tienen razones para serlo –escuchó de repente de una voz bastante extraña para ella. Miró desconcertada a ambos lados y no vio nada, pero cuando volvió su vista al frente había una peculiar muchachita mirándola de pie.

Era Luppita, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea.

–Ya sabes, una infancia terrible, sufrimiento, violaciones… –dijo otra voz extraña, viniendo desde atrás de Luppita. Se puso al lado de ella, haciendo que Takako la mirara confundida.

Era Adelainne.

–Pero tu simplemente decidiste ser lo que eres, sin ninguna buena razón… –esta vez aquella aterciopelada entonación venía desde detrás. Takako se dio vuelta para verla… era Destino, que mirándola sin expresión aparente en el rostro, pasó por al lado de ella y se puso al lado de sus otras dos hermanas.

–¿Qué es esto, dónde estoy? ¿Es un genjutsu? –preguntó atónita Takako, a la defensiva. Intentó activar su sharingan, miraba a las tres mujeres de una manera tan amenazantemente ridícula para ellas que no pudieron evitar reír las tres al mismo tiempo, burlándose en su cara de su inutilidad en ese lugar.

–No, Takako… no es nada de eso. Esto es muy real. No tienes poderes aquí, no intentes activar tu sharingan –le informó una cuarta voz, nuevamente viniendo desde detrás suyo y pasando al lado de ella.

El miedo y la desesperación de Takako se hicieron evidentes a medida que su anteriormente amenazante expresión cambiaba y las miraba con un temor indescriptible y confuso en los ojos.

–Aquí no eres más que un alma al igual que todos ellos –señaló Adelainne, haciéndola voltear.

La mirada de Takako se tornó mucho más shockeada que antes al ver lo que tenía detrás… Todo el clan estaba allí, toda la gente que asesinó. Los animales, las pequeñas mascotas también, cada mísera alma de la que hubiese despojado su derecho a vivir unos cuantos años, estaba allí.

Kitoshina, Akemi y Kio –a pesar de haber sido asesinado por Itachi– tomados de la mano, todo el clan, todo aldeano inocente… Sus padres encabezaban el extremadamente amplio grupo.

Y ninguno… absolutamente ninguno de ellos sonreía. Sus ojos expresaban angustia, indignación, tristeza… algunos incluso odio.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Takako, totalmente fuera de sí.

Las tres hermanas, junto a la gran Madre, volvieron a reír y suspirar todas al mismo tiempo.

–Sabes, las reglas dicen que no podemos meternos con el libre albedrio y que no podemos obligar a nadie a tomar decisiones. Así que técnicamente no pudimos evitar que tomaras la decisión de matar a toda esta gente –le comunicó Luppita, mirándola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Claro, mi hermana tiene razón. Pero no hay ninguna regla que nos impida darle un trato especial a tu alma al morir –agrego Adelainne, mirándola con la misma expresión que la castaña.

–Todos los humanos tienen libre albedrio, Takako. Lo que no saben es que podemos castigarlos terriblemente cuando mueren por sus acciones –continuó Destino. Takako estaba cada vez más confundida.

–¿De verdad creías que todas las cosas malas que hiciste en vida no tendrían un castigo luego de la muerte? –le preguntó Madre, con una honesta curiosidad.

–Usualmente dejamos que las almas tomen el tren y sean juzgadas… pero verás, también tenemos libertad para intervenir en el proceso si nos parece que han cometido un crimen mortal sin justificación alguna. Y como es tu caso… –dijo Luppita, finalizando en un suspiro.

–Decidimos traer a todos tus amiguitos, todas tus víctimas, toda la gente que hiciste sufrir innecesariamente para que se ocupen de ti–le siguió Adelainne.

–¿Qué pasará? No lo sabemos. Les hemos dado libertad para hacer lo que quieran. La única limitación es… bueno, no hay limitaciones. Ya sabes, tú los mataste y por eso están todos muertos, así que tienen toda la eternidad para jugar contigo –finalizó la Madre, mirándola mordazmente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó totalmente descolocada la Uchiha.

Sus padres la miraban atentos, esperaron pacientemente a que las mujeres terminaran de hablar. La decepción de sus ojos era indescriptible… el sufrimiento que sentían por el engaño de su propia hija no tenía nombre para ser descripto.

–Hija… ¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó con pena su madre, frunciendo las cejas y casi lagrimeando.

–¿En qué me equivoque? –volvió a preguntarle el padre, totalmente defraudado y frustrado.

–¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué? –preguntaba a toda velocidad la chica, ya bastante confundida y desesperada.

–Pídenos perdón –rogó en una súplica la bella mujer que la había portado nueve meses en su vientre.

–Es lo único que queremos para dejarte en paz e irnos también, a descansar de una vez por todas… –agregó su padre, mirándola con tristeza.

Pero… para sorpresa de todos, que la miraban en silencio y a la expectativa, Takako comenzó a reír.

–Pedirles perdón… después de que por culpa de los dos hijos que también cuidaron fui asesinada antes de poder lograr lo que más deseaba… deben estar bromeando… Váyanse al demonio. ¡Los volvería a matar a todos si pudiera! –les dijo enfurecida.

Sus padres y todos los presentes suspiraron decepcionados ante sus crueles palabras.

–Esa fue tu última oportunidad de redención –comunicó de repente la Madre del Destino, tomándola por sorpresa.

–Ahora sí que no hay vuelta atrás, Takakito –añadió Luppita con sarcasmo.

–Nuestro creador es misericordioso y perdona a quienes piden perdón sinceramente –informó Adelainne.

–Lástima que ni siquiera en esta situación puedas arrepentirte de corazón… –finalizó Destino en un suspiro.

Las almas cerraron sus ojos y desaparecieron del lugar antes de que Takako pudiese hablar de nuevo.

–¿Qué, dónde están? –preguntó mirando a todos lados.

–Se fueron a casa. Resulta que son mucho más nobles que tú, y a pesar de que les dimos la oportunidad de jugar contigo, decidieron dejar que recibas lo que mereces sin intervención propia… No buscaban venganza, sino que les pidieran perdón. Era todo lo que querían. Ahora quedarás a las buenas de tu predecible destino –le dijo Destino.

Takako frunció el entrecejo mirándola sin comprender demasiado.

–Iras al infierno sin juicio previo y serás castigada… eternamente –dijeron a la vez en un tono de sentencia la Madre, Destino, Adelainne y Luppita.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir o hacer algo, el piso se abrió y se partió en dos. La tragó a medida que se escuchaba el eco del último grito que daría en otro lugar. Y el suelo volvió a cerrarse sin más miramientos mientras que las cuatro presentes observaban con calma la situación y desaparecían del lugar.

Y ese fue… el castigo de la masacradora Uchiha.


	49. Perdido

**Antes que nada, qué más decirles que estoy re contenta de que hayan elegido a un Papa argentino! Dios! Acabo de enterarme de la noticia y casi no lo puedo creer. Hoy a la mañana mientras desayunaba estaba viendo las noticias y decían los periodistas, entre risas, que Bergoglio era un candidato muy fuerte para ocupar el cargo, y de alguna manera me ilusioné pero uno nunca se imagina que algo así pueda pasar. Digo… es histórico!**

**Y bueno, dejando eso de lado preciosas muchachas… este es el penúltimo capítulo. Todavía me cuesta un poco de trabajo creer que ya lo esté por terminar. Pero todo lo que comienza, tiene que terminar algún día. Así que, mis bellas y hermosas lectoras, disfruten este capítulo tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo. **

**Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de dedicarme unas palabras en cada capítulo. Las adoro, y este fic es, y siempre será, de y para todas ustedes. **

**Nos vemos en el 50…**

**Cap. 49: Perdido. **

El cuerpo de Takako yacía inmóvil en el suelo con la katana atravesándole el torso. Sakura e Itachi la miraban con la misma expresión. A pesar de todo no podían evitar sentir que acababan de asesinar a su propia sangre. El cielo fue oscureciéndose de a poco, dándole un toque más nostálgico de lo que ya era.

La lluvia se abrió paso entre los hermanos, que sintieron el alivio del agua fría recorrerles la piel. Los purgaba y despojaba de la sangre maldita que los manchaba. Era refrescante, se sentía limpia y pura… parecían las lágrimas del sol, que los acompañaba en la pena y la angustia. Sakura elevó su rostro pálido al cielo y dejó que la lluvia la abrazara. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

–Sakura… –le susurró Itachi, haciéndola que lo mire– Debes entender que nuestra hermana… desarrolló su poder tan joven… que aquello acabó consumiéndola. Sintió su sabor desde tan pequeña que le cegó la mente… sólo quería más y más. Nada le importaba… no amaba a nadie más que a sí misma…

–Lo sé –le respondió Sakura, interrumpiéndolo–. Puedo entenderlo… no es necesario que me lo expliques –finalizó, mirándolo un poco triste.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron intercambiando miradas. Fijaban los ojos en los del otro. Se decían cuánto se querían y habían extrañado todo ese tiempo.

Ella le decía cuánto le había hecho falta un hermano mayor… y él le decía cuánto anhelaba verla de nuevo.

Finalmente Sakura no pudo soportarlo más, y por un impulso corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con una fuerza increíble.

Él se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, se arrodilló para estar a su pequeña altura y hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Estaban en esa situación cuando llegó Sasuke Uchiha. Había logrado contener a Naruto lo suficiente como para que el chakra del zorro se retrotrajera hasta la normalidad, a pesar de que aquello lo dejó bastante deteriorado e inconsciente.

–Veo que pudieron contra ella… –les dijo cuando llegó y vio el cadáver.

Los hermanos se separaron y lo miraron… ella lo miró.

–Perdóname –le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos–. Estaba cegada… siempre tuviste razón.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

–No pienses más en ello. Es parte de tu pasado ahora –replicó el Uchiha. Ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego la pelirrosa volvió a mirar a su hermano, un poco confundida.

–Hermano… la aldea, ¿estaban de acuerdo con lo de Takako?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

–Creían que todo era culpa del clan, y que ella era buena. Querían proteger la aldea, no tuvieron opción… Pero es un poco complicado de explicar ahora. No tengo tiempo de quedarme mucho más.

–Yo puedo mostrarte todo lo que pasó –le ofreció Sasuke. Era lo que planeaba hacer antes, después de todo.

Pero Sakura lo pensó un segundo y le dijo que no.

–Hablaré con el hokage… quiero que me explique todo él.

Sakura tenía la suerte de que el hokage estuviera vivo para hablar con ella y contenerla. Él nunca tuvo esa oportunidad cuando era joven… ni tampoco pudo enterarse de todo a una edad tan corta. Verla le hizo imaginar por un segundo una vida que pudo ser de él, si tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido un poco distintas.

Pero ahora ese futuro pertenecía a Sakura. Lo que había sido, ya no podía ser desecho. Lo que iba a ser… podía cambiarse.

Ella era ahora un reflejo de todo lo que él no fue ni supo ser, y él era el reflejo de todo lo que ella podía ser algún día… no sólo lo malo, sino lo bueno también.

–Sakura… –la llamó Itachi, mirándola dulcemente– Debo volver a akatsuki.

Ella se entristeció.

–Pero… ya matamos a Takako, ¿no puedes volver a casa?

–Mi deber es proteger a la aldea… asumí una obligación moral cuando me fui con Takako. Lo hice para protegerte a ti y a los aldeanos inocentes… no sólo de Takako, sino de la organización akatsuki también. Está conformada con criminales muy poderosos… y soy el único que puede refrenar sus planes y darle información a la aldea. Además alguien deberá explicar de alguna manera lo que le pasó a Takako. Deberé llevarme su cuerpo para que todo siga como hasta ahora. Debes entenderlo… Nadie debe saber la verdad sobre mí ahora, sólo ustedes pueden guardar este secreto. Sería muy peligroso que akatsuki se enterara de mi verdadera personalidad.

Sakura no quería admitirlo… pero tenía razón. Asintió con dolor, e Itachi le sonrió.

–¿Hay un miembro llamado "Tobi" allí? –preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido.

–Sí… y sé que no es un miembro común y corriente. Takako solía decir que quería unir fuerzas con él en el futuro, sólo para tenerlo cerca. Ella no confiaba en él, y yo tampoco. Sé que porta el sharingan, aunque nadie sabe quién es realmente porque nunca se saca la máscara –le respondió.

Sasuke confirmaba sus sospechas… el futuro del mundo ninja en ese lugar seguiría la misma suerte que en su propio mundo, o al menos algo muy parecido.

Pero no era cuestión de él ya… ahora todo recaía sobre los hombros del equipo siete y de todos los aldeanos originarios de ese mundo.

–No sé quién eres –le dijo Itachi–, ni de dónde saliste. Hay algo en tu mirada que me resulta intrigante y, extrañamente, conocido… como si ya nos hubiésemos visto varias veces antes –Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención mientras él hacía una breve pausa y lo miraba con serenidad, con la misma que solía tener su hermano en su mundo–. Pero eso no importa ahora. Te agradezco por haber intentado cuidar de mi hermana todo este tiempo. No sé si volvamos a vernos… pero fue un placer haberte conocido –finalizó mientras se retiraba cargando a Takako, tirando una última sonrisa a su pequeña hermana– ¡Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, lo prometo! –concluyó mientras se alejaba del todo bajo aquella lluvia gris.

Sakura sonrió y lo observó con cariño. Luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke y caminó a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sasuke la cargó en su espalda y bajó con ella a donde estaban los demás. Se quedó completamente dormida al sólo tacto de su espalda.

Cuando bajaron ya había ninjas de alto rango ayudando a los heridos. Kakashi había bajado a Sasuke Haruno del árbol, y ya se lo habían llevado a un hospital. Naruto y Sakura ya no estaban… también se los habían llevado antes de que ellos llegaran.

Kakashi permanecía de pie, sosteniendo su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol… observando al Uchiha bajar con la pequeña inconsciente.

Sasuke en verdad no sabía qué decir cuando lo vio. ¿Sería conveniente decirle quién era?

–Hola, Sasuke. Presiento que nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo –lo saludó sorpresivamente, con su peculiar mirada.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –le preguntó el Uchiha.

–Hablé con Mikoto antes de venir. Me dijo que un chico bastante parecido a su hijo la había visitado, y que la llamó "mamá".

–Kakashi… ¿quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegué?

–Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tampoco haré preguntas respecto a qué pasó realmente aquí –comunicó, acercándose a él. Era claro que se refería al tema de los hermanos de Sakura… Kakashi no era ingenuo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, vio a la Uchiha en su espalda y le acarició la frente con cariño–. Me basta con saber que has venido a ayudar mis estudiantes cuando yo no estaba para hacerlo –le dijo con una sonrisa simpática–. Bien, ahora vamos al hospital… allí también está la chica pelirrosa que se hizo llamar "Sakura" cuando llegamos.

–Bien… –asintió Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera– Por cierto… el cuerpo de Orochimaru está unos kilómetros más atrás… Nosotros lo derrotamos y pudimos hacer cambiar de opinión a Sakura respecto a su ida –mintió, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Pero Kakashi frunció el ceño extrañado.

–No había ningún cuerpo allí… revisamos todo el perímetro. No me sorprendería que Orochimaru hubiese fingido su muerte para ganar tiempo e irse a ganar fuerzas. Apenas hace un par de días luchó contra el tercer hokage –le comunicó. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Estuviera muerto o no, era seguro para Sasuke que Kabuto se había llevado su cuerpo para continuar con su conspiración secreta… y en el futuro aliarse a los enemigos contra Konoha.

Pero Sasuke estaba cansado… y ahora el futuro de ese planeta ya no dependía de él. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera y suspiró con tranquilidad y alivio, porque al menos Sakura estaba bien.

Sin decir nada, ambos corrieron rumbo a Konoha de nuevo.

–¡Déjenme! ¡Mi brazo está bien, quiero ver a Sakura! ¿Saben dónde está? –gritaba el alborotado Haruno en la habitación del hospital. La Haruno estaba en una cama a su lado, y también la estaban atendiendo.

–Espere un poco, por favor, nosotras sólo somos enfermeras, no tenemos información de su compañera. Debe dejar que lo tratemos o tendremos que sedarlo totalmente –le advirtió, o más bien suplicó con amabilidad una joven que estaba encargada de arreglar su brazo roto.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso al pedido de la enfermera e intentó ponerse de pie, aunque entre varias pudieron contenerlo.

–¡No puedo quedarme aquí mientras que no sé dónde está Sakura! ¡Quiero…! –intentó seguir el pequeño, pero Sakura lo detuvo en ese momento con su voz firme.

–Cálmate un poco, Sasuke… Sé que todo salió bien y que mi Sasuke la está trayendo a casa… No tienes idea lo afortunado que eres por tenerla de vuelta… –le decía, recordando que ella tuvo que soportar años de la ausencia del pelinegro– así que simplemente tranquilízate –le sugirió con calma y cariño la muchacha.

El Haruno se calmó bastante y volvió a sentarse en la cama con tranquilidad.

–Es que… ella… yo no la ayudé ahí… ella me tiró y yo ni siquiera pude… –le susurró, haciendo la cara a un lado con preocupación. Sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente… sus cejas estaban fruncidas, su expresión hablaba por sí sola.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de nostalgia al verse a sí misma a su edad en él.

–Oh… que ternura eres… conozco esa mirada bastante bien –le dijo con ternura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sonrojó totalmente. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas mientras la miraba sin decir nada. Se puso un poco nervioso y las enfermeras no pudieron evitar reír ante su reacción.

–Yo, yo… –quiso comenzar el Haruno, pero alguien lo interrumpió entrando a la habitación abruptamente.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, mirándolo recostada desde la cama. Las enfermeras acababan de terminar de curarla, y se retiraron de la habitación mirando confundidas al pelinegro.

Nadie en el hospital había tenido tiempo de hacer muchas preguntas por atender de emergencia a todos los gennins, pero no reconocían ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke, ni sabían por qué estaban allí o de dónde habían salido.

–¿Cómo está Sakura? –preguntó inmediatamente el niño.

–Ella está bien, sólo que perdió bastante chakra. Está en el piso de arriba, en la misma habitación que Naruto, recuperando fuerzas. Desgraciadamente todavía tiene el sello en su cuello… tendrá que aprender a vivir con él, después de todo.

El niño se quedó mucho más tranquilo después de escucharlo, y se dejó recostar en la cama. Estaba sumamente cansado. Al cerrar los ojos quedó inevitablemente dormido.

El Uchiha se acercó a la pelirrosa con preocupación en los ojos. Ella se sentó en la cama, ya estaba bien y curada.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó, sentándose en la cama también.

Ella le tomó la mano lentamente y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien… me alegra haber venido… me alegra que Sakura esté bien… que hayan podido asesinar a esa mujer –le susurró.

–¿No estás preocupada?

–¿Por qué debería estarlo? –continuó Sakura con su sonrisa inicial.

–Porque no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a regresar… o si vamos a poder hacerlo –le dijo él serio, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella resopló un poco de aire y cambió su mirada a una un poco más seria.

–La verdad… es que no me importa. Mientras esté contigo todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun –le dijo en el tono más tierno posible.

Sasuke no podía entenderla. Ella era tan… tan ella. No pudo evitar abrazarla con fervor y aferrarla a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que se le escapara por nada del mundo.

Ella devolvió el abrazo, y ambos se quedaron así largo rato hasta que el Uchiha decidió que lo mejor era dejarla dormir cómoda y sola en la cama. Se buscó una silla cómoda para sentarse a su lado, y se quedó allí. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Sakura dormía, pero a medianoche comenzó a tener sueños extraños. Comenzó a sudar, a sentir en medio del sueño que la sangre le recorría las venas más rápido de lo normal. Sentía una sensación cálida cubrirle la piel, y aquello la hizo despertar de golpe.

Su corazón latía rápido, sentía la presión por las nubes y que le hervía la frente de fiebre. Sasuke seguía dormido, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se percató de que ella había despertado. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

Se sentó sobre la cama sintiéndose extraña, y en ese momento su instinto la hizo mirarse la mano. La sensación que sentía en ella era la misma que había sentido cuando se abrió la puerta al mundo paralelo, cuando tomó la cinta en sus manos y tuvo que soltarla porque sintió dolor.

Un calor extraño, pero distinto a cualquier calor que hubiese sentido antes. Esa sensación fue incrementándose de a poco, y Sakura comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. A los pocos segundos el dolor era tal que sentía arderle la mano y no pudo sino gritar el nombre de Sasuke.

Él despertó de golpe al escucharla, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada. Ni siquiera pudo prender la luz, cuando vio que de la mano de Sakura comenzaba a expulsarse una luminosidad blanca y totalmente brillante; tanto que le cegó los ojos.

Se levantó e intentó correr a ella, que estaba totalmente shockeada por lo que veía, no comprendía nada.

Pero cuando parecía que nada podía ser más raro, Sasuke se percató de que Sakura estaba desapareciendo de pies a cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta, y miró a Sasuke con los ojos petrificados y totalmente perturbados por lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Sakura! ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo!? –le preguntó él en la desesperación, observando que su cuerpo parecía simplemente diluirse en el aire.

Ella no contestaba, simplemente lo miraba totalmente dislocada. Le extendió la mano, intentando dársela… y cuando él quiso tomarla, ya totalmente confundido y desesperado, acabó por desvanecerse su mano… y pronto su rostro… su cabello…

Y ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Sasuke se quedó solo, con la mano tendida, escuchando su respiración agitada, su corazón latiendo, sintiendo sus ojos temblar.

–Sakura… –musitó, totalmente fuera de órbita, totalmente perdido– ¡Sakura! –exclamó con todo su ser, tanto que hizo que el Haruno despertara totalmente sorprendido y que las enfermeras de guardia entraran a la habitación enseguida.

–¿Qué sucede, señor? –preguntó una de ella ni bien entró.

–¿Y la paciente? –preguntó otra con preocupación, observando la vacía cama.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía sentir nada, no podía escuchar, ni hablar, ni siquiera pensar. Su mente estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, en el abismo. No entendía lo que acababa de suceder, sólo entendía que ella ya no estaba… que de alguna extraña manera había desaparecido de su frente. Que la había perdido… que la había perdido… que la había perdido…

Sólo esas palabras cruzaban por su cabeza.

…_Que la había perdido. _

–¿Señor…? –le preguntaba una de las enfermeras, acercándose al ver su perdida expresión… Pero Sasuke no contestaba. Ignoraba todo.

Sasuke Haruno se acercó totalmente turbado por la situación, no entendía qué pasaba ni dónde estaba Sakura.

Intentó tocarle el hombro, hacerlo reaccionar. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el Uchiha le tomó la mano fuertemente y lo miró como nunca antes creía el Haruno que lo vería.

Su mirada… lucía tan ajena a él. No era él, era algo más. Su mente no pensaba bien, no razonaba. En esos momentos la oscuridad de la desesperación de sentir que perdió a quien más amaba lo estaba consumiendo. Algo en su cerebro había cambiado.

–¿Sasuke…? –preguntó con temblor el pequeño Haruno al verle aquella atemorizante expresión.

¿Podía ser posible que fuera peor que la de Takako? El miedo paralizó al pequeño. Sasuke soltó su mano con brusquedad y la apartó lejos. Una enfermera, asustada, intentó tocarlo también, pero le hizo lo mismo que al chico. Le apartó la mano con fuerza y todos los presentes se asustaron.

–Ella no está… –susurraba Sasuke, en un tono apenas perceptible– Desapareció… –decía, apretando su puño contra el suelo, dejando que las venas en sus brazos de marcaran y que su rostro se tornara más pálido que antes.

–Llama a seguridad –le pidió en tono bajo una enfermera a la otra. Sasuke permanecía quieto, inmóvil. Pero ya se habían dado cuenta que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza en esos momentos… y que era peligroso.

–Sasuke… tienes que recomponerte, seguro que hay una explicación para esto –le decía el Haruno, todavía un poco atemorizado por la actitud del hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha no hizo más que responderle con una mirada asesina.

–No… –musitó– ¡No, no, no! –gritaba, dando fuertes puñetazos al piso, partiéndolo de a poco. Las enfermeras y el Haruno se alejaron de él por inercia, y entonces llegaron los guardias.

Intentaron contenerlo, ¿pero qué eran ellos contra un Uchiha de su calibre? Sasuke los apartó con furia. Éstos no se rindieron, más bien intentaron nuevamente contenerlo. Pero Sasuke los hirió y bajó a todos con gran facilidad. Cayeron moribundos y heridos casi de muerte… y eso que, a pesar de todo, todavía conservaba un poco de cordura y se contenía.

La locura de Sasuke incrementaba cada vez más a medida que aparecían más shinobis intentando ya no contenerlo, sino matarlo.

Todo se estaba saliendo totalmente de control, el piso entero fue casi destruido y Sasuke estaba a punto de liberar el susanoo –ya perdido del todo–, cuando una muy reconocible voz lo detuvo.

–¡Sasuke, detente! –le pidió, le imploró casi en una orden.

Él se detuvo al instante. Sintió que la sangre se le heló al escucharla. Se dio vuelta lentamente… y quien lo llamaba no era otra que Sakura, Sakura Uchiha, que se había levantado con los estruendosos ruidos y explosiones.

–¡Para ya mismo con esto! –le exigió.

Él, al cruzar miradas con ella, recordó a Sakura Haruno. Eran tan parecidas físicamente… y su tonalidad de voz en ese momento era tan parecido al que hubiera empleado la otra pelirrosa al verlo actuar de esa manera, que no pudo sino contenerse y helarse mirándola… perdiéndose en sus ojos negros.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó ella, totalmente asombrada y desconcertada con su actuar.

Él hiperventilaba como una bestia encadenada, la miraba totalmente serio sin decirle nada. Estaba tan desconcentrado de todo lo que lo rodeaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando una de las enfermeras fue corriendo y le inyectó un sedante potente en el cuello.

Cayó al suelo al instante… totalmente dormido… con la imagen de los ojos verdes de Sakura en su cabeza.

En otro lado, al mismo tiempo, despertó la Haruno. Abrió sus ojos desorbitada, no sabía dónde se encontraba y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero recordó todo al instante… estaba en la casa de Sasuke de nuevo, en su mundo original.

–¿Qué es esto…? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie– ¿Y Sasuke…? –preguntó nuevamente, mirando a todos lados.

Gritó su nombre, pero no había rastros de él. Sólo ella había vuelto a casa…

La desesperación y consternación la invadieron tan rápido que cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Golpeó con bronca la pared, destruyéndola por completo.

–¡Quiero estar con Sasuke! ¿¡Por qué volví yo y no él!? ¡Déjenme regresar! –gritaba con todas las emociones encontradas.

No sabía si estaba angustiada, desesperada, enojada… o todas las cosas a la vez.

Dejó caer su cabeza al suelo totalmente rendida y harta. Las lágrimas invadían su cara, y el dolor cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sin Sasuke creía que iba a morir. ¿Volvería a verlo? Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. No entendía nada.

Estaba así de aturdida… cuando alguien la abrazó desde la espalda con cariño. Ella abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida, y viró a verlo con ansiedad. ¿Sería él…?

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, a pesar del parecido… se dio cuenta que no era Sasuke.

–¿Itachi Uchiha…? –le preguntó, totalmente consternada, con la voz temblando y quebradiza.


	50. Sus destinos por siempre entrelazados

**Cap. 50: Sus destinos por siempre entrelazados. **

**Final.**

Sasuke abrió de a poco sus ojos. Le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación blanca, casi sin nada, apenas con una diminuta ventana cerrada y enrejada, y un conducto de ventilación. Estaba en una cama, en el medio de dicha habitación… Atado con cuerdas de chakra. Encadenado para que no pudiera siquiera moverse o intentar salirse. Bloqueaban su chakra, le impedían hacer cualquier jutsu.

El silencio era infernal.

Le costó recordar por qué estaba allí, pero de a poco su mente fue aclarándose. Vio la imagen de Sakura desvaneciéndose frente a él... y luego todo era un tanto borroso.

Escuchó que alguien abría lentamente la puerta, pero no sabía quién era. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pudo verlo desde abajo, recostado en la cama. O en realidad pudo verlos en plural… eran ellos tres. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Tenían algunas vendas menores –Sasuke tenía el brazo totalmente encellado–, pero estaban bien.

Todos lo miraban un poco tristes y extrañados con su actitud la noche anterior.

–¿Qué pasó con Sakura? –preguntó la pequeña pelirrosa.

–¿Por eso te pusiste así? –añadió Naruto.

Sasuke exhaló aire leve y lentamente… corrió la mirada, cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirarlos.

–Sakura… nuestra sangre… nuestro clan… al perder a alguien importante para nosotros, alguien a quien realmente amamos… nuestros pensamientos se oscurecen, perdemos la cabeza. No me había sentido de esta manera desde hace muchos años… muchos años –repitió aquella palabra con una aspereza y sequedad profunda. Los tres muchachos lo miraban sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

–Entonces sí la amas de verdad… ¿cierto? –cuestionó Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó nada, simplemente bajó la mirada. La respuesta a ello era tan evidente que solamente alguien como Naruto podría preguntarlo.

–Tiene que haber alguna manera de volver a verla… ¿Nadie te dijo cómo regresar? –cuestionó Sasuke con elocuencia.

–Ni siquiera sé a dónde fue –contestó el pelinegro secamente.

–Vamos Sasuke, no puedes rendirte así… ¡No sabes qué pasará a menos que intentes algo! –le gritó Naruto con una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se disolvió al ver que Sasuke lo miraba con una desgana y frialdad total.

–No hay nada que intentar. Me advirtieron que quizás no volvería, es lo único que me dijeron.

Sakura se sintió culpable en silencio… de no ser por ella, él no hubiera tenido que regresar y ahora estaría con su mujer.

Todos se quedaron callados por un largo rato.

–Mira… Sasuke… –intentó comenzar Sakura.

–No lo digas. Nadie me obligó a venir aquí –la interrumpió él.

Ella calló sorprendida por la manera en que él le leía la mente. Lo miró un momento en silencio y luego asintió levemente.

–¿Necesitas… que te ayudemos con algo? ¿Quieres que… intentemos sacarte de este lugar…? –preguntó la Uchiha al cabo de un par de minutos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con una mueca caída.

–No… por el momento váyanse… quiero quedarme solo un momento… –les pidió, corriendo la cara.

Ellos le dedicaron una mirada melancólica y compasiva mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y se iban. Él se quedó solo, completamente solo y en silencio. ¿Qué le esperaba…? ¿Qué seguía…?

_¿Cuál era su destino ahora? _

Se sentía más vacío que cuando vivía solo en aquel bosque. Había recuperado todo lo que había perdido… y sólo para volver a perderlo de la manera más ridícula posible. Para verla, literalmente, evaporarse en el aire sin saber siquiera, sin tener siquiera el mísero consuelo… de saber de su destino.

Desde la pérdida de su tesoro más preciado, su familia, no sentía aquella puñalada introducirse y abrirle tan lenta y tortuosamente el corazón.

Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, algo húmedo comenzó a deslizarse desde sus ojos.

…_Lágrimas… _

Lágrimas de vacío derramándose y mojando la cama. Ojos rojizos, ojeras, palidez de piel, ceguera momentánea por no poder ni tan siquiera refregarse los ojos al estar inmovilizado.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos diez minutos de lágrimas silenciosas, sintió el cálido y suave tacto de un par de dedos secándole los parpados con dulzura y delicadeza.

–¿Quién…? –susurró, mirando a la dueña de aquella mano.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

–Mamá… –susurró– papá… –volvió a susurrar, viéndolo a su lado.

Los dos le sonreían con una placidez que, en cierta medida, llenaba el alma de Sasuke. Esa Mikoto, por la mirada que tenía en el rostro, definitivamente no era la madre del Haruno. Era la suya… era su mamá.

Las lágrimas que antes eran de dolor, ahora se transformaron en felicidad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, todo era demasiado confuso.

–Mamá… papá… ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?

–Ssh… –lo silenció su madre, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura– Sé que hay mucho que quisieras que nos dijéramos… pero no es esa la razón por la que dejamos el lugar donde estábamos y nos dejaron venir a verte…

–Estamos orgullosos de lo que eres… –dijo seguidamente su padre, mirándolo con calidez– Hemos venido a ayudarte a llenar tu alma nuevamente…

–¿Llenar mi alma…? –preguntaba él, confundido.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

–Podemos hacer que estés con ella nuevamente… aunque hay sacrificio que deberás hacer. ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar nuestra mano y dejar que te llevemos a ese lugar… sin hacer preguntas? –le cuestionó, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

–¿Confías en nosotros? –le preguntó su padre, con la misma sonrisa que Mikoto.

Sasuke lo pensó menos de un segundo, y simplemente respondió que si mirándolos fijo a los ojos. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

Fugaku y Mikoto le tomaron la mano al mismo tiempo… y todo se oscureció en su vista por varios minutos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos… estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Sus padres ya no estaban con él. Lo rodeaban girasoles largos que le llegaban casi hasta la cabeza. El sol lo iluminaba desde arriba y una leve brisa le rodeaba la piel. Por alguna extraña razón nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida… pero eso no quitaba su desconcierto.

Comenzó a caminar a la deriva, y finalmente se detuvo mirando hacia el horizonte sin saber qué hacer.

En ese preciso momento una sensación cálida… suave… delicada… sutil… y por demás de excesivamente hermosa le cubrió los ojos totalmente. Era esa sensación extraña en la cual no necesitaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de quién era la dueña de aquellas femeninas y preciosas manos delgadas.

Las tomó delicadamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella… las acarició unos segundos, las contempló suspirando sobre ellas, y luego las bajó lentamente para darse vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar le tocó el rostro. Sus labios, sus mejillas rosadas. Sus perfectos parpados, dueños de aquel hermoso color verde jade.

No era necesario hacer preguntas, ni tampoco dudar. Era ella, de nuevo estaba con él… y su alma simplemente le afirmaba que lo que estaba viendo era real.

–Siempre reprimí lo que me hiciste sentir. Siempre –le dijo con la voz firme, tomándole ambos lados del rostro con las manos y acercando su cabeza a la de ella hasta chocar sus frentes. Ella solamente lo miraba de una manera inexplicable… sólo entendible para aquellos que han resguardado amor en sus corazones alguna vez. El amor más puro, pasional e inmenso que una persona es capaz de sentir…

Ella acarició sus manos en el silencio y en los suspiros.

–Te… te amo, Sakura. Te amo –le dijo, cerrando sus ojos, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la suya. Decirlo resultó ser más fácil de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado que sería.

–También yo –le respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa, y luego él terminó de eliminar aquellos diminutos centímetros que los separaban y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, al que ella respondió rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

–Oh por favor, consíganse un cuarto –dijo a lo lejos una reconocible y graciosa voz.

Los dos se separaron y miraron a su izquierda. Thiago e Itachi venían caminando a unos metros de distancia, uno al lado del otro.

Sasuke sonrió al verlos, se alegraba de volver a ver a su hermano y a su antiguo ángel.

–Hermano…

–Oh, aquí estás –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa simpática. Sasuke se sorprendió al verla familiarizada con él.

–Yo la traje aquí al igual que a ti te trajeron mamá y papá –respondió Itachi antes de que Sasuke se lo preguntara–. Ellos dicen que lamentan no poder quedarse más tiempo contigo, y dijeron que siempre estarán en tu corazón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco desorbitado, mirando a su alrededor. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba.

–No es Konoha, Sasuke –le informó Thiago–. No es la Konoha de ningún mundo paralelo. Ustedes ahora están en un lugar totalmente distinto. Este mundo es el hogar que se les escogió para que vivan el resto de sus vidas… Es el mundo más pacífico de todos los universos. Es parecido a Japón en la época feudal, aunque ustedes no conozcan ese país. Encontraran muchas similitudes con su mundo, y muchas diferencias. No hay gran tecnología y demás comodidades que ustedes poseían… pero aquí no conocen las guerras, ni las venganzas, ni las destrucciones por poder… La gente es amable y no posee jutsus. Ustedes ya no poseerán sus poderes.

–¿Y a dónde fue Sakura cuando desapareció? –preguntó en el asombro Sasuke.

–Fui a tu casa… –respondió ella, mirando a Itachi– No podía entender por qué yo había vuelto y tú no… Pero él llegó y me explicó que, cuando yo tomé la cinta roja aquella vez, parte de la energía que las Destino le pusieron encima para abrir el portal se introdujo en mi cuerpo y me permitió volver cuando logramos salvar a Sakura Uchiha. De alguna manera… yo deseé que volviéramos a casa… y la energía cedió ante mi deseo, pero sólo había suficiente como para trasladarme a mí… –le explicaba Sakura con calma– Tu hermano me dijo que había una sola manera de volver a vernos, pero que conllevaba un gran sacrificio. Yo acepté, sin preguntar nada más… y aquí estamos –finalizó mirando a Sasuke a los ojos y tomándole la mano.

Sasuke terminó de escuchar atento a la joven y luego miró a Itachi y a Thiago de nuevo.

–Presiento, entonces… que el sacrificio es no poder volver a nuestro hogar, ¿verdad? –les preguntó con algo de pesadumbre.

Ellos asintieron, y Sakura sintió la tristeza golpearle el corazón por un segundo.

–Por el desbalance que provoca trasladar un cuerpo y alma juntos a otro mundo, es prácticamente imposible que regrese a su hogar como si nada. Sakura pudo regresar, pero fue un caso excepcional. Tú no ibas a poder ir con Sakura, y ella ya no iba a poder regresar contigo a la Konoha paralela. Sabemos que no puedes entenderlo del todo, y tampoco pretendemos que lo hagas. Es demasiado complicado, y va más allá de todo entendimiento humano. Es así como ha funcionado todo durante millones de años, la existencia de cada persona está predeterminada a cumplir un balance, incluso las que son concebidas accidentalmente. Nosotros no hacemos las reglas, Sasuke –le explicó Thiago con paciencia y una seriedad no vista antes en él.

–Por eso es que, para volver a verse, tenían que encontrarse en un mundo ajeno al de ambos… donde ninguno de los dos tuviese existencia alguna, donde jamás hubiesen nacido ni como una Uchiha, ni como un Haruno, ni como cualquier otra persona. Y decidimos que este sería el más ideal –continuó Itachi.

Thiago les sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de la melancolía latente de ambos, y suspiró para volver a hablar.

–Sé que es difícil… pero la razón de que hayamos elegido este lugar para ustedes dos es que podrán comenzar desde cero sin que nadie los juzgue, sin nada que les recuerde a su pasado. Porque en este mundo no hay un pasado traumático y oscuro que los mortifique, no hay una guerra ninja, no hubo peleas entre amigos, no hubo traiciones entre ustedes. Esta es su segunda oportunidad, Sasuke y Sakura… este es nuestro regalo para ustedes.

Ellos se miraron, y después de pensarlo un minuto se sonrieron mutuamente. Porque a pesar de que no volverían a su mundo original, y que probablemente no volverían a hablar con sus antiguos amigos… se tenían el uno al otro, en un lugar donde podrían empezar de nuevo sin lamentaciones, sin enfrentar el pasado oscuro de nadie y sin rencores. Era tal y como comenzar a escribir de nuevo en una hoja en blanco… sin ninguna mancha en ella.

Los dos se acercaron a los ángeles y los abrazaron en silencio.

–Gracias –les susurró Sakura a ambos.

–Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos –agregó Sasuke mirando fijo a su hermano mayor, que le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

–Siempre estaré contigo. Que no puedas verme no significa que no esté aquí –le respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Thiago también les sonrió a ambos y desplegó sus alas para irse con Itachi. Ambos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, pero mientras lo hacían Sasuke se percató de que el collar de Thiago había cambiado, y que ahora tenía el número 108 grabado en él, y no el 107. Quiso preguntarle, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se había elevado demasiado. Sin embargo, Thiago volvió a hablar.

–¡Pónganle Kichiro! –les gritó desde arriba.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron extrañados.

–¿¡Qué!? –le preguntó Sasuke desde abajo.

–¡Al pequeño niño, pónganle Kichiro! ¡Significa "hijo afortunado", le gustará ese nombre! –decía con una enorme sonrisa burlona– ¡Será mi próximo protegido, después de todo! –les comunicó, y finalmente desapareció en el cielo junto con Itachi.

–¿"Hijo… afortunado"? –musitó Sakura para sus adentros, tratando de procesar totalmente atónita lo que había escuchado.

La pelirrosa y el Uchiha se quedaron mirando entre sí boquiabiertos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería Thiago los dos sonrieron enormemente y se besaron de la felicidad.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó emocionada y entre lágrimas ella, abrazándolo. Él también estaba contento y la abrazó con fuerzas, elevándola en los aires.

Pero luego cayeron en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle: ¿Dónde vivirían? Ambos se dieron vuelta, buscando vestigios de civilización en ese mundo. Y entonces se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos había una hermosa y enorme casa de madera. Supieron al instante que era de ellos, y caminaron a ella para comprobarlo.

En la puerta había una hermosa nota con letras doradas y una caligrafía perfecta que decía: _"Comiencen aquí sus vidas… sean buenos aldeanos, trabajen este extenso campo de girasoles que les hemos regalado, ámense y serán prósperos". _

La nota no estaba firmada por nadie, pero la guardaron con una sonrisa de gratitud y entraron a la casa de la mano para comenzar a escribir un nuevo futuro sin heridas…

–¿A dónde habrá ido…? –preguntó Naruto al entrar con sus amigos a la habitación de Sasuke y ver que no había nadie allí– ¿Habrá conseguido escapar solo?

Sakura se acercó curiosa y preocupada a la cama y vio que había una nota. La tomó en sus manos y la leyó en voz alta para sus amigos.

"_No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir lo que significaron para mí y lo que hicieron por mí sin que se dieran cuenta._

_Simplemente les diré que no se preocupen por mí. Estoy bien. No me busquen, no van a encontrarme. No pertenezco más a este lugar, ustedes deben continuar con sus vidas. _

_Jamás olviden quienes son, ni a qué vinieron al mundo. No dejen que la oscuridad los consuma. Jamás lo hagan. _

_No cometan mis errores. No pierdan de vista lo importante. Nunca dejen de apoyarse entre ustedes, jamás se abandonen. Sigan su camino ninja sin dudar de lo valeroso._

_Me tomó más de veinte años aprender estas cosas. Se las enseño ahora a ustedes, para que sigan sus propios caminos juntos, y luchen siempre por la justicia y el amor que se tienen entre ustedes, y a su aldea. _

_Tendrán que superar muchas cosas. Pero mientras permanezcan unidos, todo será sencillo. _

_Naruto… sigue entrenando con Jiraya y no renuncies a tu sueño de ser hokage. Cambiarás el mundo algún día._

_Sasuke, busca a una mujer llamada Tsunade y pídele que se convierta en tu sensei. No tienes idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer._

_Sakura… simplemente sé feliz. Nunca dejes que la oscuridad vuelva a alcanzarte. Yo no te salvé a ti, tú me salvaste a mí. Recordé todo lo que había olvidado gracias a ti. Me vi a mí mismo a través de tu vida._

_Siempre los recordaré… y espero que ustedes siempre recuerden estas palabras._

_Sasuke". _

Sakura quedó algo inmovilizada al terminar de leer la carta. Los tres se miraron sin saber qué decirse. Ella comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz por él, y por lo que había hecho por ella.

A pesar de lo que le dijo, él fue quien la salvó de todas las formas posibles. La arrastró de la oscuridad en la que estaba. Él le enseñó la amistad, la luz, el cariño. Ambos se habían salvado mutuamente entre ellos.

El Haruno la abrazó con suavidad sonriendo, y ella le devolvió el abrazo sin parar de llorar y reír.

Naruto comenzó a carcajear. Nunca había estado tan relajado y feliz en su vida. Después de unos minutos habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

–Bueno… ¿Alguien quiere ir al Ichiraku? –les preguntó.

Ellos lo miraron arqueando ambas cejas. Primero estaban serios, pero luego no pudieron evitar reír todos juntos por lo gracioso de la situación.

–Jamás cambiarás –le dijo Sakura separándose de Sasuke y refregándose los ojos.

–Bien, vamos –le respondió Sasuke al rubio con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban a la salida del hospital, Sasuke le tomó la mano a Sakura… Ella lo miró un segundo, luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa y le devolvió el agarre con ternura.

Los tres tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Los obstáculos aún no terminaban… pero ahora sabían que la única manera de lograrlo era estando juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la Konoha original de Sasuke y Sakura ya habían pasado varios días desde su ida.

–Naruto-kun… ¿Planeas armar un equipo de búsqueda? –le preguntó Hinata, con aquel enorme vientre de embarazada, a su esposo.

Ambos estaban en la casa de Sasuke. Habían ido a ver si estaba todo bien, porque no tenían noticias de ninguno de los dos desde hacía unos cuatro días. El informe nunca llegó a sus manos.

Naruto miró a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun? –le preguntó ella con suma preocupación, observando su extraña actitud– ¿Crees que les pasó algo a Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan?

Él le sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó con una nota en la mano que había leído dos minutos antes que llegara su esposa y le hiciera la pregunta.

Aquella nota que parecía haber sido escrita a las apuradas por lo corta que era, decía claramente:

"_Naruto… no nos busques, por favor. Sé que no puedes entenderlo, y que nos extrañarás al igual que nosotros. Pero estamos bien._

_Todo estará bien._

_Tenías razón, después de todo._

_Finalmente he dejado de mentirme a mí misma. Los dos dejamos de hacerlo._

_Gracias… por todo._

_Sakura". _

–¿Naruto-kun…? –preguntó sorprendida su mujer.

–No pasa nada, Hinata… ahora todo está bien. Volvamos a casa –le susurró entre lágrimas y con la sonrisa en el rostro.

La miró a los ojos, la besó y ambos volvieron sin volver a hablar del tema. Los dos sabían que todo estaba bien… Naruto simplemente podía sentirlo en su interior.

Sabía que finalmente Sakura y Sasuke iban a ser felices. Ya nada podía ser más perfecto.

No había ninguna otra manera de que vivieran separados, o que no se amaran. Jamás estarían lejos el uno del otro por más tiempo del que ya habían tenido que sufrir en su pasado…

_Porque ellos dos… siempre habían tenido sus destinos entrelazados._

"_Separados por el dolor. Unidos por el destino". _

**Bueno… a****ntes de ponernos sentimentales y del extenso mensaje que tengo para todos ustedes, quiero hacer una lista con una serie de curiosidades del fic. Por diversión, nada más. Al que no le interesa puede pasarlo de largo, y al que tiene dudas del por qué o del cómo de algunas cosas, es bienvenido a leerlas:**

**1) Thiago inicialmente NO iba a ser un ángel. Iba a ser un hermano más de las "Destino", o sea un "Destino" versión masculina que se iba a destacar precisamente por eso. Iba a ser quien más acompañaría al Uchiha, quien más influencia tendría en él de todas las muchachitas Destino. Pero un día estaba mirando unos dibujos míos de un par de años atrás, y quedé fascinada con el diseño que hice de un ángel una vez. Pensé que no podía ser un Destino, que ese no podía ser su fin. Y entonces se me ocurrió la súper cool idea de un ángel jajajajaja. El diseño físico de Thiago está directamente basado en ese dibujo. Hasta el número "107" del collar estaba en el dibujo (no me pregunten qué se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando lo hice xD). De todas formas el dibujo original, lo único que varía, es que las alas no eran blancas ni emplumadas, sino oscuras y medio "murcielaguinas" (palabra inventada jaja).**

**2) El nombre "Thiago" está inspirado en el nombre de uno de mis sobrinos, del cual soy madrina. Todavía no había nacido, pero ellos me dijeron que le querían poner "Thiago". Lo que me inspiró a ponerle ese nombre fue mi cariño a ese bebé, pero más que nada me encantó la historia del segundo nombre que le querían poner: Joel, porque mi hermano dice que para él su ángel de la guarda se llama así, ya que es una creencia común que al preguntarle a un niño el primer nombre que se le cruce por la cabeza, el que el niño diga es el de su ángel… y ese fue el nombre que mi hermano mayor dio cuando era pequeñito. Como Joel era demasiado latino me quedé con Thiago. Bueno, ahí tienen el porqué de su nombre. Todo tiene un por qué en esta vida xD **

**3) Sasuke no iba a volver al mundo paralelo de nuevo. Todo se solucionaría de una sola vez en la misma escena de la salida de Konoha. Es decir que todo se solucionaría al Sasuke intentar frenar a Sakura de irse con Orochimaru. Aparecería Takako ahí nomás, Itachi y toda la cosa. Luego volvería a casa, se encontraría con Sakura y terminaría el fic. De hecho mi idea original siempre fue que las cosas llegaran hasta el capítulo que equivaldría al paralelo del 109 anime. Pero me pareció totalmente injusto que ni Sakura ni Sasuke Haruno participasen de la salvación de Sakura y todo lo demás. Que no tuvieran cabida en la pelea final me parecía un poco… estúpido y forzado. Así que cambié toda la idea original, y eso fue lo que quedó (o sea que lo de irse a un mundo totalmente ajeno al de ellos tampoco formaba parte de lo original… eso lo hice porque quería dar un final distinto al que todos esperaban). **

**4) Takako NO iba a existir. Originariamente Itachi sería mujer, y una muuuuuuy mala. Luego quise hacerlo hombre por un error en la escritura, (me referí, en una conversación sobre el masacrador Uchiha, a "él" en vez de dejarlo a la incógnita) pero que siguiera siendo malo. Y finalmente me pareció más original que tuviera una hermana melliza totalmente h*** de p***. **

**5) En el otro final Takako no intenta llevarse a Sakura para entrenarla ni tampoco lucha y vence a Orochimaru, sino que intenta asesinarla de una sola vez antes de que fuera a entrenar con él, en frente de Sasuke, (eso ocurriría en la salida a Konoha todo junto) por considerarla una amenaza en potencia. Pero Itachi iba a salvarla, se iba a armar de la buena entre todos, mataría a su hermana y fin del fic.**

**6) Originalmente Sasuke tampoco perdía la memoria por culpa de Itachi. Eso fue modificado cuando decidí hacer que Sakura Haruno volviera al mundo paralelo con él. **

**7) Inicialmente sería Takako quien mostraría la verdad de la masacre Uchiha a Akemi, la esposa de Kio, al sólo efecto de torturarla antes de morir. También iba a ser Takako la que mate a Kio.**

**8) Siempre quise darle más participación al tercer hokage, pero la historia simplemente no le dio el lugar y no quise alargarla innecesariamente.**

**9) Lee iba a tener una participación especial en el bosque de la muerte, pero desgraciadamente me di cuenta que ni ahí cuajaba y que me vería obligada a introducir 1800 personajes más y pufff se me liaría la cosa. Esa escena era solamente para Sakura y Sasuke… sólo ellos tenían cabida. Es más, intenté que Naruto participara lo mínimo posible en ella (tal y como en el manga original, a decir verdad jajajaja…). **

**10) Por un momento tuve la delirante y estúpida idea de hacer que Ino fuese amiga íntima de Sasuke Haruno (al igual que con Sakura en el manga original) y que fuese ella quien luchara contra él en el chounnin. Pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta de la atrocidad que iba a cometer a tiempo, y que claramente estaba de más. Además se prestaría a confusiones por el plano amoroso y toda la bola (tampoco tenía ganas de inventar una historia de trasfondo…). **

**11) Lo que Sasuke Haruno iba a leer en la habitación de Itachi (antes de que el Uchiha ocupara su cuerpo y todo eso…) SIEMPRE fue un diario donde el supuesto masacrador expresaba lo impotente que se sentía de que Takako fuese como era y nadie le creyera. Luego (más bien a último momento xD) me pareció más inteligente lo del golpe de estado y todo lo que ya leyeron. El resto se fue acomodando solo. Además ya iba a haber muchos diarios en la historia y no me gustaba xD. **

**12) Sasuke Haruno iba a descubrir que Takako estaba viva antes de que el Uchiha ocupara su cuerpo. Iba a ser muy dramático: desenterraría su ataúd por sí mismo y verificaría que estaba vacío. Pero al sacar la parte del diario, también saqué esa idea. **

**13) Originalmente Sasuke al ver por primera vez a la Haruno en su mundo original, iba a decirle lo mucho que había extrañado ver esos ojos verdes puestos en ella. Pero me pareció tan jodidamente pasteloso que lo desterré a último momento. **

**14) Lo más molesto del fic fue escribir a Naruto, porque él sieeeempre tenía que estar en todas. O sea, por algo es el protagonista del manga. Detestaba darle escenas que en lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba que fuesen sólo de la Uchiha y el Haruno. A pesar de todo me ayudó a explicar algunas cosas.**

**15) La escena del tren cuando Sasuke muere a manos de Sakura no está para nada basada en ninguna escena de algún libro famoso como "Harry Potter". La basé en un sueño que tuve hace unos tres años, después de morir mi abuelo. Yo estaba muy triste, quería que me dé señales de que estaba bien… y una noche soñé que me hablaba y me decía que había ido a un lugar especial, y que se había tenido que tomar "muchos trenes" para llegar, por lo lejos que quedaba. Esa es la razón. Nunca más soñé con él. **

**16) Siempre temí que alguien pudiera malinterpretar los sentimientos entre Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, porque si bien en algún momento yo misma no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto, nunca quise que se diera a entender que ella se había enamorado de él. Su relación era especial, pero no de esa manera. Ella veía algo en Sasuke, siempre sintió algo extraño por él porque el lazo invisible de haber pasado por lo mismo (aunque ella no lo supiera) y de ser del mismo clan los unía inevitablemente. Además hubiese sido bastante morboso que un hombre de veintipico de años se interesara por una niñita de doce, y que además los dos pertenecían al mismo clan y tenían el mismo padre, y eso del incesto y la pedofilia no me va. El famoso beso del bosque de la muerte sirvió para despertar algo extraño en la chica y hacerla volver en sí. El Uchiha se vio entre la espada y la pared y no supo qué más hacer. No tuvo fines románticos.**

**17) Los títulos de los capítulos número 36 y 37 se basan en dos fragmentos de la canción "Cae el sol" de Airbag, que en esos momentos me inspiraba bastante a escribir SasuSaku. El número 38 (La Luna se aferró a tu piel) se basa en una parte de la canción "Penumbras" del ya fallecido Sandro. Adoro esa canción. Es hermosa.**

**18) Cuando las hermanas están por castigar a Takako y se refieren al perdón y "nuestro creador", hacen alusión directa a Dios.**

**19) La escena total del castigo a Takako después de la muerte fue hecha para complacer a todas y cada una de las chicas que me enviaron súplicas pidiéndome que le diera el peor y más tortuoso final posible. Como yo creo en el perdón me vi obligada a escribir y aclarar que Takako si pudiera volvería a hacer todo lo que hizo. Agregué la presencia de los animales (entre ellos Shimpo) porque también, la gran mayoría me expresó la pena total que les había dado leer cómo lo asesinaba. **

**20) Otra cosa que saqué fue que Sakura iba a rematar a Takako o apuñalarla junto con Itachi. Pero me pareció que ella tenía que demostrarle que no eran iguales de otra manera.**

**21) La locura que desata Sasuke en el último capítulo al ver desvanecerse a Sakura no estuvo planeado así sino hasta que leí los capítulos del manga donde Tobirama le explica a Sasuke que la gran maldición de los Uchiha es, precisamente, amar tanto que se vuelven locos y no pueden más que odiar al perder a la persona que más los llenaba.**

**22) Lo más difícil de haber escrito este fic fue, sin dudas, mantener el SasuSaku original presente durante 40 capítulos sin que Sakura Haruno hiciera presencia física. **

**El desafío que implicó para mí encargarme de llenar vacíos y dejar satisfechos a los SasuSaku sin que ella apareciera fue lo más complicado que escribí en la vida. Ese es el gran porqué de besos con una Luppita disfrazada de Sakura, de flashbacks de Sasuke, de hablar con su subconsciente con la forma de ella, de soñarla, de acariciar el cabello de la Uchiha mientras dormía recordando a su compañera original.**

**Este fic lo único que diferencia a todos los demás que hayan leído (más allá de la delirante trama que tiene) es que en todos los capítulos quien indudablemente se encargó de la subsistencia del SasuSaku fue, por primera vez en la historia, Sasuke y no Sakura.**

**Por Dios… son exactamente las 6:06 de la madrugada del 25 de febrero del 2013. Acabo de terminar este largo, esforzado, sacrificado y hermooooooso fic. Me llevó exactamente 406 hojas de Word, letra calibri tamaño 11.**

**Honestamente todavía no puedo creer que se haya terminado. Fueron más de dos años de esfuerzo, tardes, madrugadas… Y ya se terminó. De alguna manera siento cierto alivio, pero… ¡también estoy un poco triste! Porque siento que se me va algo, que dejo de hacer algo que se había convertido casi en una rutina para mí (a pesar de todos los atrasos que tuve xD).**

**Pensar que a este fic comenzó no de una forma alegre o placentera como la mayoría, sino por un sentimiento de impotencia y de casi odio hacia Kishimoto por lo que estaba haciendo con los personajes. **

**La bronca en mí fue acumulándose a lo largo de los capítulos, cuando veía que a Sasuke parecía importarle mierda que Sakura alguna vez estuvo dispuesta a entregar su propia alma para estar con él. En particular aquella frase, que me puso loca. Alguien le preguntó si planeaba volver a Konoha o algo por el estilo. Eso fue mucho antes de que perdiera totalmente la cabeza. **

**Él respondió: "Si vuelvo allí, ¿qué puede esperarme?". **

**Por Dios y todos los santos juntos, casi pierdo la cabeza. AMOR, AMISTAD. Eso te esperaba. Pero no. Él estaba cegado, atormentado por su terrible pasado.**

**La nube que le impedía ver lo que tenía en frente era tal que me daban ganas de entrar al manga sólo para darle una bofetada en la cara. **

**Ese sentimiento de impotencia por solamente pensar en lo que estos dos personajes sufrían innecesariamente por una venganza sin sentido, por lo que estaban separados a pesar de estar hechos EL UNO PARA EL OTRO… todo eso iba generando una angustia terrible en mi corazón por siempre SasuSaku.**

**Porque por más que a las feministas anti-SasuSaku les duela o lo que sea, la realidad es que Sakura fue creada al sólo objeto romántico. Y ese objeto es S-A-S-U-K-E. Todo lo que hizo Sakura, todo lo que la mueve, es y siempre será por Sasuke. Desde la primera temporada que si hacía algo, era movida por su amor a él. Incluso entrenar con Tsunade. Y la segunda temporada es una mera confirmación de ello. Por esto es que todo el mundo la odia tanto o se empecinan en emparejarla con alguien a quien ella claramente jamás será capaz de amar con la pasión que a Sasuke.**

**Porque no saben comprenderla. Nadie la entiende. Y por eso las SasuSaku somos tan… observadoras y especiales. Porque vemos más allá de lo que el común de los lectores del manga ven, o al menos detalles que muchos pasan por alto. El SasuSaku es profundo y distinto a cualquier pareja que yo haya visto en otro anime, porque para entenderlo es necesario no sólo ver… sino sentir.**

**Pero, volviendo al tema, deseaba que hubiese una forma de hacer que él cambiara y viera las cosas desde el otro lado. Que se diera cuenta de lo que es querer a alguien tanto para salvarlo de la oscuridad y simplemente NO poder, que sea IMPOSIBLE. **

**Que sintiera cada indiferencia, cada sufrimiento de Sakura como si fuese propio. **

**Y ahí pensé… ¿qué pasaría si Sasuke fuese enviado a otro mundo? ¿Si fuese un Haruno y ella una excelente Uchiha? **

**Lo pensé por mucho tiempo. Lo fui ideando de a poco, pero nunca me sentaba a escribirlo. **

**Hasta que cayó la gota que colmó el vaso… El reencuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke.**

**Tantos sentimientos se encontraron en mí mientras veía las imágenes y leía cada maldito dialogo. **

**Quería ver a Sasuke sufrir como ella. Que le importara. Simplemente lo odiaba un poco, aunque ame al SasuSaku… porque sus actitudes eran una mierda y estaba cada vez más perdido… y Sakura allí, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por él. Eso me enfermaba y quería que él sintiera exactamente lo mismo que ella.**

**LA DESESPERACIÓN.**

**Así que un verano que no tuve internet porque me mudé, empecé a escribir. No pensé que me iba a llevar TANTOS capítulos, pero sí fue así y acá estoy, finalizando por fin. **

**Recuerdo que al empezar a subir sólo tenía unos siete u ocho capítulos escritos, pero pensaba que me daría tiempo de irlos escribiendo de a poco y subirlos a tiempo. **

…**Me equivoqué. Todo me llevó mucho más de lo esperado.**

**Me atrasé, ocurrieron cosas en mi vida que hicieron que dejara de escribir (volví a mudarme, y los estudios en gran parte…) y bueno, tardé en terminar. Pero todos ustedes estuvieron esperando siempre, y por eso los valoro.**

**Recuerdo que más o menos al tercer capítulo escribí la despedida (cuando Sakura va por poder con Orochimaru) de manera informal.**

**Siempre tuve objetivos claros, no quería improvisar ni perderme así que me puse algunos objetivos a los que quería llegar, y esa despedida mal escrita de una sola hoja me sirvió bastante para saber a dónde tenía que encaminarme.**

**Fui creando cosas sobre la marcha. Algunas personas me dieron ideas casi sin darse cuenta, muchos de ustedes tienen que ver en algunas cuestiones de la trama.**

**Por ejemplo, el inner de Sasuke de los primeros capítulos. No era algo que estaba premeditado, fue simplemente aportado como idea esporádica en un review y supe usarlo. Eso sólo por mencionar una de tantas aportaciones hechas.**

**También recuerdo que mucho antes de que se revelase, escribí todo lo que Takako planeó en unas notas informales al final del documento donde escribo el fic para no olvidarlo, y me ayudaron mucho para no perderme en la trama.**

**Fue una historia sumamente compleja aunque no lo crean. Me costó y me hizo sudar. Primero que tenía que recordar y leer resúmenes de los primeros capítulos de la serie para poder hacer que se repitieran (con varios cambios, como habrán visto) pero con los papeles cruzados. Hay algunos, como la parte de las peleas en los exámenes chounnin, que tuve que directamente volver a ver el capítulo entero porque muchas cosas no me acordaba. En especial lo referido a Gaara y todo eso.**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo muchos capítulos que volví a ver.**

**Lo segundo es que no podía darme el lujo de cometer un solo error. Cada capítulo tenía que estar bien planeado para que me llevara a un final que coincidiera de forma tal con la historia que NINGÚN cabo quedara suelto. Tenía que releer capítulos a cada rato, mantenerme al tanto de la historia con notas informales. Incluso a veces terminaba un capítulo, y para no olvidar lo que tenía que escribir en el otro me dejaba notas en el borrador del celular con una especie de resumen de lo más importante. O por ahí iba en el cole (autobús) y pensaba y reflexionaba de la vida… y de pronto "chan", una idea surgía y la anotaba en el celular para escribirla después jajajajaja. **

**Eso sí es amar al SasuSaku xD**

**La masacre, el tiempo de Sasuke en el mundo, lo que hiciera, la aparición de personajes y la mención de otros. CADA DIALOGO ESCRITO. Toooodo precisamente colocado para que se conectara con lo demás y pudiera explicarse. **

**El diario de Haruno, las apariciones de Itachi, la muerte de los anbus, el actuar de cada personaje involucrado con la masacre, por mencionar solamente algunas de las cosas que había que conectar. **

**UUUUFFF. En fin, finalicé y estoy feliz por todo lo que pude lograr gracias a mi imaginación, al talento que con ayuda fue surgiendo y a TODOS ustedes.**

**Le dedico este fic a todas mis lectoras –las mujeres más sexys de fanfiction están en este fic– y también a esos chicos que tímidamente fueron dejándome sus lindos reviews a lo largo de la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por haber soportado las largas esperas (que nunca dependían de mí, por desgracia), por el apoyo, por las palabras de aliento a lo largo de los capítulos, por los favoritos, por agregarme a la lista de autores favoritos, por seguirme en otras historias, por prestar atención a los comentarios que dejaba al principio y al final del capítulo, (aunque sé que muchos los pasaban de largo e iban directo a leer el capítulo jajaja…) y sencillamente por haberse siquiera tomado la molestia de darle click al título y entrar a leerla a pesar de que, por lo que sé, muchos no le tenían fe por creer que era la típica trama del cambiazo de cuerpos que tanto aburre ya. **

**Gracias, qué más decir. Creo que otra palabra para expresarlo mejor no hay, sólo gracias. **

**También les dedico el fic a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento me dijeron que no podía, que no era buena escritora SasuSaku.**

**Para ellos, que cuando subí mi primer fic a los apenas cumplidos doce años, me bombardearon y fulminaron con críticas mal intencionadas, humillantes, terribles, pretendiendo que me desanime, que deje de intentarlo. **

**A todas, absolutamente todas las personas que me enviaron ciertos reviews desanimantes en los que de alguna manera intentaban criticarme como escritora y a la trama en sí misma, intentando sin mucho éxito que parara de publicar capítulos.**

**A todos los que me dijeron que nunca iba a poder.**

**A todos ellos, se lo dedico.**

**Gracias por haber sido tan toscos, vulgares, envidiosos o simplemente malos. Es triste encontrar gente con esas cualidades en este mundo, pero la verdad es que si no hubiese sido por algunos de ustedes, nunca hubiese intentado superarme a mí misma en este ámbito. Por ustedes aprendí a ser amable, a prestarle atención a todos y cada uno de los lectores y a no creerme la gran cosa sin serlo. Aprendí, por ustedes, a no humillar innecesariamente a nadie, y mucho menos a creerme sabedora de todo, cuando en realidad hay que ser sincero y decir que la mitad de las veces no tenemos ni idea de lo que piensa Kishimoto.**

**Sean siempre humildes. No pequen de soberbia… no se crean superiores. Todos somos iguales, escribamos, dibujemos, o sólo apreciando el arte ajeno. No hay por qué criticar, ni hacer sentir mal a nadie. Siempre tengan en cuenta una cosa: Todo vuelve, y Dios todo lo ve. No sean malos… sean cordiales con el otro, ayuden, no humillen. Después de todo, como ya lo he repetido hasta el cansancio… ¡somos todos fans pertenecientes al mismo fandoom! Todos tratamos de aportar cosas y enriquecer nuestro hogar SasuSaku. Nadie es mejor ni peor, todos somos parte de lo mismo… y simplemente hacemos lo que nos gusta hacer. Gratis, porque queremos, y como queremos.**

**Espero que el final haya sido a todos de su agrado, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo… y simplemente eso mis amigos, nos veremos en otro fic o en otra vida, compartiendo esta pasión, este arte llamado SasuSaku.**

**Planeo continuar "El desertor olvidado", un fic SasuSaku, originariamente one-shot. Pero advierto que primero planeo tomarme un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo descanso. Y cuando digo largo con tantas "a", no exagero. Este fic fue… ufff no hay palabras. Cuando termine el desertor olvidado (que calculo que no será ni por asomo tan largo como este) lo voy a subir. Pero sólo cuando esté total y completamente terminado. Así que al que le interese ya sabe****. **

**Quiero hacer saludos especiales a aquellas muchachas hermosas y compañeras por haberme acompañado siempre, por haberme apoyado cuando lo necesitaba o por quizás haberme dejado un sólo review en todo el fic, pero ese único review me dio ánimos y me hizo sentir bien. Planeaba mencionar nombres y toda la bola, pero tengo miedo de meter la pata y olvidarme de alguna. Prefiero dejarlo así, porque cada cual sabe quién es. Gracias chicas, siempre guardaré sus palabras de aliento en mi corazón.**

**Les deseo a todos la mayor de las felicidades, prosperidad en sus escritos si es que escriben, y también decirles que estoy si me necesitan, si quieren un consejo o simplemente hacer alguna pregunta. No importa lo que sea, me gusta ayudar a los recién empezados y claro, también a los que ya saben del tema. Porque todos necesitamos una mano alguna vez.**

**Así que ya saben… por lo que sea, el botón del PM está allí esperando. No es molestia… es placer. Para la/el que le interesa tengo Facebook, me conecto muy seguido. Al msn no voy nunca, así que si quieren mantener (por cualquier razón…) una conversación más "personal" conmigo, no hay drama en que me agreguen. Sólo pídanlo y con gusto les envío el link de mi perfil.**

**Y, por enésima vez, gracias por todo… y larga vida al SasuSaku. **

**Porque somos más que un simple fandoom…**

…_**Somos SasuSakus.**_


End file.
